Blitz à Quatre
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Une cliente vient soumettre son affaire auprès de Maître Swan. Et cette dernière ne sait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarque. Swan Queen. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Voilà donc le 'fameux' AU qui qui en chantier depuis janvier (et oui ça passe vite).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle passa la porte du café. Personne ne la remarqua au milieu de l'agitation des commandes et du léger brouhaha ambiant. Les premiers clients s'étaient intsallés et étaient occupés à bavarder ou bien à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de leur ordinateur. L'odeur de café et de chocolat embaumait l'air et se mêlait agréablement au parfum des viennoiseries. Tout était de vert et de bois. La décoration vintage apportait une touche chaleureuse et appréciable.

Elle se plaça dans la queue et lança un vague regard à la large carte que le café proposait. Les noms étaient étranges et le café souvent associé à du caramel, de la coco et une autre saveur peu commune. Finalement, elle décida de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude. Elle regarda le cadran de sa montre : elle était partie extrêmement tôt. Les transports ne lui avaient pas fait défaut et elle était arrivée à destination bien avant l'ouverture des bureaux.

Elle rajusta son sac sur son épaule et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir un petit miroir de poche. Elle vérifia que son apparence n'ait pas été affectée par la sauvagerie des transports en commun. Son maquillage était frais, ses lèvres avaient gardé le pourpre de son rouge à lèvre. Elle ouvrit son manteau. Il faisait bien plus chaud dans ce café que dehors. L'hiver arrivait et tout le monde s'était résigné à abandonner les tenues légères de l'été. Elle remit en place le col de sa chemise et lissa machinalement sa jupe bien que celle-ci n'en eut pas besoin. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de ranger son petit miroir à sa place.

Elle avança et s'agaça silencieusement des deux inconnues qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle ne se plaignait pas vraiment du bruit de leur bavardage de si bon matin. Elle se meurtrissait seulement de pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'entendre le contenu de cette conversation. Et plus elle souhaitait s'y soustraire, plus il lui semblait que le bruit de leurs voix lui parvenait distinctement. La femme brune essaya malgré tout de se plonger dans une étude approfondie de la carte pour en reconsidérer les propositions. Peut-être qu'un café associé à de la gelée au caramel ne serait pas un mauvais choix après tout...

\- « Je crois que j'ai oublié quelques vêtements chez toi, informa la première.

\- Tu oublies toujours quelque chose chez moi.

\- C'est pour mieux revenir. » minauda la première.

La brune, qui fixait toujours la carte, ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en entendant ce discours niaisement niais.

\- « Cette nuit était géniale, reprit la première femme.

\- Je sais, sourit le deuxième. Mon voisin m'a fait un clin d'œil éloquent ce matin. Tu es trop bruyante.

\- Tu n'étais pas silencieuse non plus... Et il faut dire que les murs sont épais comme du papier à cigarette. »

La deuxième femme haussa les épaules. Puis elles passèrent commande. La première prit simplement un grand café mais la seconde semblait déterminée à vider la boutique :

\- « Je vais prendre un grand chocolat chaud avec du sirop de cannelle. Un cinnamon roll, deux donuts au chocolat et... mettez-moi aussi une part de carrot cake. Je vais tester.

\- Bien madame, répondit poliment le serveur. Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Emma. »

Le caissier griffonna le prénom avec empressement et fit passer la commande au barista. Il leur demanda encore :

\- « Vous payez ensemble ou séparément ?

\- Séparément » répondit la dénommée Emma du tac au tac.

Emma paya sa part et la femme qui l'accompagnait fit de même. La femme brune dans la queue les détailla du coin de l'œil. Celle qui répondait au prénom d'Emma portait un long manteau d'une couleur rouge vif. C'en était presque outrancier mais la couleur s'harmonisait avec sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés. Malgré la longueur du manteau, on devinait un pantalon à pince noir. La femme qui l'accompagnait et dont la brune matinale n'avait pas saisi le nom, portait un blouson blanc qui rendait sa peau plus pâle encore. Elle avait des cheveux blonds également mais d'une couleur plus claire, d'un blond presque blanc. Cela lui donnait un air... glacial.

Emma saisit difficilement son grand gobelet vu qu'elle tenait déjà un grand sachet de viennoiseries. Son amie reprit leur conversation :

« Ce que tu as fait hier c'était vraiment... »

La femme brune ne put s'en empêcher et inspira avec dédain. Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre pour imposer ainsi leur vie privée aux oreilles des autres. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers la cliente en manque de caféine. Cette dernière ne cilla pas. Emma la regarda de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils.

« ...vraiment plaisant, jouissif, orgasmique ?, compléta-t-elle. Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent... C'est tellement _dommage_ de penser que certaines bonnes femmes ne connaitront jamais ce plaisir. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire fier et goguenard avant de prendre la direction de la sortie suivie de son amie qui s'amusait grandement de sa réplique libidineuse. Elles passèrent la porte du café et plantèrent la femme brune ainsi. La porte se referma faisant taire le vacarme de la rue et les voix de ces feux femmes. La femme brune put enfin passer commande. Elle attendit ensuite que l'on lui prépare son café et durant son attente, elle laissa vaquer son regard tout en pianotant distraitement sur le comptoir.

Dehors, Emma demanda à son amie de lui tenir son sachet quelques instants. Cette dernière obtempéra ce qui permit à Emma de glisser sa main autour de la taille de son amie. La brune la vit se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille mais elle nota également et surtout que la main d'Emma descendait de la taille en direction de ses...

\- « Un expresso pour... Regina, annonça le barista.

\- Oui, c'est pour moi. »

La femme brune saisit son gobelet et prit place à une table en soufflant. Les gens ne faisaient plus preuve d'aucune pudeur, n'avait plus aucune valeur... Regina but une gorgée de son café et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il lui restait une bonne heure à tuer. Elle s'approcha d'une table et ôta son manteau qu'elle disposa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle y prit place et croisa les jambes, se nichant dans la chaleur de ces bras de cuir. Elle but quelques gorgées de son café et bien que ce nectar noir apaise son humeur, elle continua de transpercer du regard cette Emma impolie qui s'éloignait presque fièrement vers un immonde insecte jaune monté sur roues.

* * *

Emma n'était pas peu fière de sa manœuvre et tirait un grand plaisir à se remémorer de l'air désabusé de cette cliente brune. Elle ricana doucement avant de porter le gobelet à ses lèvres et d'en avaler le contenu à grandes gorgées bien qu'il soit brulant. Elle soupira d'aise et un léger nuage s'échappa dans l'air frais de la matinée. New-York était déjà réveillée et la population grouillait déjà partout dans les rues, accompagnée du bruit incessant des moteurs des véhicules.

\- « Je dois y aller. A la prochaine.

\- Ouais. A plus, Elsa. » répondit Emma en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Elsa s'éloigna en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main. Emma lui accorda un léger sourire et s'engouffra dans sa voiture jaune. Elle prit la direction de son bureau. Elle râla contre le même et éternel feu rouge qui se mettait en travers de sa route tous les matins. Elle pianota sur son volant avec agacement et mit en route la radio dans l'espoir de se détendre.

 _« … Et cette association a, cette année encore, permis à beaucoup de sans-abris de trouver un accueil chaleureux, un endroit où manger et dormir, un foyer et... »_

Emma coupa la radio aussitôt. Elle s'accommoderait bien mieux du silence finalement.

« Quelle bande de faux-culs » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

La voiture jaune circula dans la grisaille habituelle de la grande ville. Puis, elle prit la direction du parking sous-terrain où elle laissa sa coccinelle. Emma rejoignit les étages du bâtiment, à la recherche de son bureau. Quand elle fut sortie de l'ascenseur à son étage, elle commença à déboutonner son manteau, tenant habillement son lourd sachet de viennoiseries. Elle abandonna le cadavre de son gobelet vide dans une poubelle et poursuivit son chemin.

Elle passa devant sa secrétaire qui était déjà activée à prendre les appels téléphoniques. Elles se saluèrent silencieusement. L'avocate ouvrit le sachet et le tendit à sa secrétaire qui œuvrait toujours à la bonne organisation du cabinet. Cette dernière coinça le téléphone dans son cou et chercha le donut au chocolat avant de dénicher une petite assiette sur son bureau pour l'y déposer. Elle remercia l'avocate du regard puis Emma entra dans son bureau.

Elle jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil et posa son sachet sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur avant de rajuster ses cheveux. Elle noua sa chevelure en une queue de cheval pour être plus à son aise. Elle rajusta la veste de son blazer puis, elle mit en route son ordinateur et mordit dans le second donut au chocolat. Elle consulta ses mails et jeta un œil au dossier sur son bureau. La secrétaire entra, portant avec elle quelques lettres et un colis assez volumineux. L'avocate délaissa aussitôt son dossier et sa sucrerie.

\- « Han !, s'exclama Emma le regard brillant. Ruby, tu crois que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

\- Ça me semble un peu gros pour une plainte, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu as aussi un retour pour l'affaire Stromboli il me semble... » continua-t-elle.

Ruby posa le colis et les lettres sur le bureau d'Emma. La secrétaire lui tendit encore une lettre et poursuivit :

\- « Mlle Pelekai doit reporter son rendez-vous car elle doit effectuer un stage... Mais elle nous a fait parvenir par lettre recommandée les documents que tu lui avais demandés... Une certaine Mlle Shell a demandé si tu serais disponible pour la recevoir dans la semaine : elle veut s'attaquer à une grosse entreprise qui déverse ses déchets chimiques dans la mer.

\- L'affaire Stromboli me rend folle... » murmura doucement Emma en regardant la lettre.

Elle saisit une paire de ciseaux sur son bureau et passa la lame dans l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir d'un geste vif.

« Tu peux dire à Pelekai de ne pas s'affoler, reprit Emma d'une voix plus distincte. Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperai de son affaire et ce sera le cas. Et pour Shell... Tu peux me faire passer ses coordonnées que je puisse la joindre, s'il te plait ? »

Ruby acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Emma la retint :

\- « Attends. Mon premier rendez-vous est à quelle heure déjà ?

\- Dans une bonne grosse demie-heure, répondit-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu avant.

\- Merci Ruby. »

Emma lui sourit sincèrement et la secrétaire sortit. La blonde déballa son colis avec empressement avec autant de délicatesse qu'aurait pu y mettre un enfant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle vit le contenu du colis. Il était magnifique.

* * *

L'ascenseur tinta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Regina regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers le grand bureau circulaire qui semblait se tenir au carrefour des différents bureaux. Le plafond était haut et tout était parfaitement propre et éclairé. Sur un mur, Regina vit ce qui devait être le psaume du cabinet : « La Justice est notre souveraine ». Elle trouva ce slogan assez arrogant mais n'en dit rien. Elle s'approcha du bureau et demanda à s'entretenir avec le patron. Regina remarqua avec étonnement que la secrétaire avait des mèches rouges. Cela ne lui semblait pas recommandé lorsqu'on exerçait dans ce genre de profession. Cela faisait défaut au caractère des services demandés.

Ruby appela. Regina pianota doucement sur le bureau et regarda autour d'elle.

\- « Oui... M. Gold. J'ai quelqu'un à l'accueil pour vous. Qui dois-je annoncer ?, demanda-elle à l'intention de Regina.

\- La fille de Cora Mills.

\- La fille de Cora Mills, répéta Ruby au combiné. Oui... D'accord Monsieur. Je lui passe le message. »

Elle raccrocha et Regina la regarda, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ruby l'informa :

\- « M. Gold ne peut pas vous recevoir. Il a un entretien important. Il vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser..., continua-t-elle d'une voix plus faible sous le regard noir de Regina. Il va vous diriger vers...

\- Je suis venue pour lui, coupa l'intéressée. M. Gold est l'avocat de ma famille depuis des années.

\- Il a eu un empêchement, répéta Ruby. C'est pourquoi il vous dirige vers une de ses collègues. »

Regina suivit du regard la direction que lui indiquait la secrétaire.

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander Miss Swan. »

* * *

Tous les bureaux n'étaient séparés entre eux que par des vitres immenses. Cela rendait l'ensemble très lumineux mais cela rendait le bureau moins confidentiel, c'est du moins ce que pensait Regina. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau que lui avait désigné la secrétaire.

« Ruby. C'est vraiment ma-gni-fique. Regarde, je viens de mettre les dernières pièces et... »

Regina ne la voyait pas mais la voix ne semblait pas lui être complètement inconnue. Elle ne voyait que le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel l'avocate était assise. Elle paraissait accaparée par quelque chose qui se trouvait sur une table que Regina ne pouvait voir de là où elle était. Le fauteuil pivota pour se tourner vers elle, dévoilant son visage.

« … Mais c'est Regard de Braise » finit Emma.

Sa voix était tiraillée entre la déception et la surprise. En dépit de l'absence de son infâme manteau rouge et du nouveau agencement de ses cheveux, Regina reconnaissait sans mal la femme sans gêne qu'elle avait croisé au café un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- « C'est vous Miss Swan ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Vous venez porter plainte pour la détresse émotionnelle que je vous ai causée ce matin ?, demanda Maitre Swan d'une voix posée et moqueuse.

\- On m'a dirigée vers vous puisque M. Gold ne peut pas me recevoir. », répliqua Regina d'un ton sec.

Emma soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien refuser au grand patron. Par ailleurs, elle ignorait que encore la nature de ce cas incongru présenté par Gold. L'avocate s'accouda à son bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds léchant légèrement le col de la veste de son costume. La brune remarqua que la chemise blanche de Miss Swan était dépourvue d'un bouton et se demanda si ce n'était pas le résultat d'une nuit de débauche avec la femme qui l'accompagnait au café...

\- « Vous venez pour quoi alors ?, demanda l'avocate.

\- Je viens pour une demande de divorce. »

Regina sortit plusieurs feuilles de son sac et les étala savamment devant l'avocate. Miss Swan prit certains documents et en parcourut le contenu d'un œil avisé. Elle plongea une main dans le sachet qui trainait encore sur son bureau. Elle en retira le cinnamon roll tant souhaité et le porta à sa bouche, en avalant une grande bouchée et répandit un peu de sucre sur son bureau. Regina la soupçonnait d'amoindrir ses efforts pour paraître aimable. Elle s'en dégouta et son dédain ne fut que plus grand lorsque l'avocate ouvrit la bouche :

\- « Madame Regina Cora Mills-Wood, lut-elle la bouche pleine. C'est con que vous divorciez.

\- Je voulais que M. Gold s'occupe de mon affaire...

\- Je sais, je sais, coupa Emma avec lassitude. Il supervisera de loin mais je serais l'avocate principale. Vous ne vous entendez plus avec lui ? Parce que si vous engagez un avocat c'est que...

\- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à établir la valeur de mes biens. »

L'avocate la dévisagea, comme si elle doutait que Madame Mills-Wood fut sérieuse. Elle tenait encore sa viennoiserie dans sa main, comme si son geste avait été momentanément laissé en suspens, figée par sa surprise. Regina ne cilla pas et resta impassible.

\- « ...C'est tout ?, demanda l'avocate sceptique.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tenir à ce point à ce que ce soit M. Gold qui s'occupe de vous ? »

Ruby passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle s'excusa de faire ainsi irruption alors qu'elle était avec une cliente.

\- « Ton rendez-vous est là, Emma.

\- Ok. Dis-lui que j'en ai pour une minute » lui répondit cette dernière.

Ruby acquiesça et sortit du bureau.

« Mme Mills... enfin future Mlle Mills, je vous recontacte le plus tôt possible pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Je jèterai un œil à votre dossier dans la semaine mais je dois écourter notre entrevue. Au revoir. », conclut Maitre Swan.

Emma se leva et lui tendit une main, celle dépourvue de sucre, fort heureusement. Regina quitta la chaise à son tour et serra brièvement la main de l'avocate avant de sortir. Elle ne se ferait pas prier pour quitter ce bureau et cette avocate.

La blonde la raccompagna et alors que Mme Mills-Wood disparaissait dans l'ascenseur, Emma s'adossa contre le bureau de sa secrétaire. Elle glissa à Ruby :

\- « Gold vient de me refiler un dossier hyper chiant. Je vais y jeter un œil mais j'aime pas qu'il me fasse des coups fourrés comme ça, râla-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne peux pas jouer avec ton meilleur ami aujourd'hui..., plaisanta Ruby.

\- Peut-être » avoua la blonde du bout des lèvres dans un infirme sourire.

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda les portes fermées de l'ascenseur, pensive. Puis elle se dégagea du bureau : elle avait un client à recevoir.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Bien sûr, je m'inspire ici de beaucoup de choses mais pour ne pas vous aider à trouver l'issue de cette fanfiction, je ne mettrai la liste de mes inspirations qu'à la fin. Ça ne vous empêche pas d'essayer de deviner...**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raphi5930 : Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cet AU x) J'espère mes 'surprises' te plairont. Je me suis lâchée dans cette fic.**

 **Emy07008 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre :D** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait parcouru son dossier de long en large et elle y avait peut-être trouvé un intérêt. Elle avait parsemé les feuilles de post-it colorés où elle avait griffonné des choses qu'elle seule parviendrait à déchiffrer. Elle avait trouvé quelques points épineux qu'il faudrait éclaircir mais cela suscitait alors tout son intérêt. Elle rangeait les pages du dossier quand quelqu'un entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Sa démarche était désinvolte et visait à attirer son attention.

« Alors, _Love_ , on m'a dit que tu te languissais de moi ? Je prends une petite semaine repos et ton monde ne tourne plus ? »

Il lui lança un sourire enjôleur et rajusta sa fine cravate autour de son cou. Il avait toujours fière allure dans un costume noir qui conférait une élégance certaine. Il jugea bon de parfaire son entrée et passa nonchalamment une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns dont quelques uns retombaient sur son front, lui donnant l'air d'être tombé du lit.

\- « Tu étais perdu en mer sur ta bicoque flottante, on pouvait même pas jouer en ligne, se justifia Emma.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, Fredricksen et les Pérez m'ont donné du fil à retordre quand je suis rentré. »

Emma se lova dans le fauteuil de son bureau, attendant impatiemment que son ami poursuivre.

\- « Fredricksen refuse de sortir de chez lui, de peur que sa maison ne soit détruite s'il passe le seuil, et les Pérez ont reçu une nouvelle offre compensatoire pour leur maison.

\- Ils ont accepté ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Oh non. Chicha... TU sais la mère Pérez, a bien laissé entrer l'avocat de la société mais il en est pas ressorti indemne. En repartant, gamins ont tendu une corde à sauter devant le gars qui s'est vautré dans leur allée. Puis ils ont poursuivi et lui ont balancé de la mousse à raser.

\- Ça donne envie d'avoir des gosses, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- L'avocat s'est foulé la cheville, il a craqué et a commencé à... devenir moins aimable, formula-t-il avec politesse. Et Chicha l'a menacé avec une poêle à frire. »

L'avocate éclata de rire, très amusée par la scène qu'elle ne s'imaginait que trop bien : elle avait déjà rencontré les Pérez et leurs deux turbulents enfants elle savait de quoi ces petits diables étaient capables.

\- « L'avocat n'avait pas le droit d'être là non plus alors... Les Pérez ne seront pas ennuyés. Mais les journalistes risquent d'en faire leurs choux gras.

\- Gold sera ravi, commenta Emma.

\- Sinon, tu n'as pas joué avec Ruby ?

Emma lui accorda un fin sourire amusé et avoua néanmoins :

\- « Ruby le confond toujours avec les dames. A la longue, c'est agaçant.

\- Je te comprends..., compatit son ami. On commence une partie ?

\- Yep, confirma Emma en jetant un œil à l'horloge de son bureau. On a un petit quarante-cinq minutes à jouer. J'adore quand tu viens en avance. »

Il prit place sur un fauteuil. Emma posa délicatement ce qui serait la scène de leur jeu et son ami et collègue put lui admirer la beauté du plateau et des pièces. Il prit son menton dans sa main et avisa le plateau de noir et de blanc d'un œil avisé et connaisseur.

\- « Les pièces sont faites main. Il m'a coûté les yeux de la tête mais il est magnifique.

\- C'est sûr... C'est autre chose que le vieux jeu d'échecs rafistolé qu'on avait.

\- Mais je doute que tu joues mieux maintenant », lança Emma moqueuse.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Emma s'en alla chercher la deuxième qui était dans un coin de son bureau. L'avocate s'assit à son tour. Son ami lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'aventurer son regard bleu sur le pantalon serré qui laissait admirer le galbe de ses cuisses. Emma croisa les jambes et se pencha vers l'échiquier.

\- « Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne t'aidera pas à gagner, tu le sais, Killian ?, sourit Emma.

\- J'aurais essayé. » fit-il en feignant d'en être blessé.

Il passa une main sur sa courte barbe de trois jours. Il avait le choix de la règle aujourd'hui. Il regarda les pièces d'un air songeur.

\- « On promeut un maximum de pièces ?

\- Ça marche, approuva la blonde. Que la guerre commence. »

* * *

Regina se permit d'entrer dans le bureau. Elle était en avance mais la secrétaire lui avait assurée qu'elle était son premier rendez-vous de la journée. Pourtant Miss Swan n'était pas seule. Elle était en compagnie d'un homme. Ils avaient tous deux le regard rivés sur un plateau, lequel Regina reconnut comme étant un damier. Il était anormalement grand et une quantité impressionnante de pièces était disposée sur les cases.

Miss Swan était assise sur un fauteuil, les mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs. On avait l'impression étrange qu'elle s'apprêtait à en bondir. L'homme inconnu déplaça une pièce. Emma pointait un endroit précis de l'échiquier en arguant d'une voix forte :

\- « L'Étoile ne peut prendre une pièce que s'il y a une autre pièce entre elle et sa victime. C'est pas compliqué.

\- Je pensais que c'était comme Fou qui avait la capacité de sauter comme un Cavalier.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu oublies vraiment la capacité des pièces ou si tu n'essayes pas simplement de m'embobiner.

\- Voyons, tu sais bien que les avocats ne mentent jamais, fit Killian dans un sourire poli.

\- Cela va de soi, Maitre Jones » répondit Emma, complice.

Ils rirent et l'avocate ne prêta aucune attention à sa cliente, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Jones, cependant, se leva et lui serra la main brièvement en lui accordant un sourire poli qui se fit quelque peu charmeur.

\- « Miss Swan, je..., commença Regina en lâchant la main de l'homme.

\- Schhhh. Notre rendez-vous commence de manière effective dans une dizaine de minutes, fit valoir son avocate sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Vous pourriez vous montrer plus polie.

\- Vous pourriez vous montrer moins envahissante, répondit vaguement Emma du tac au tac.

\- Êtes-vous toujours aussi agaçante ?

\- Mmmmh... seulement si la situation l'exigence. Lion en E6, annonça Emma. Adieu petit Centurion...A ton tour, Killian.»

L'homme souffla et se gratta le menton, réfléchissant à son prochain coup. Emma avait toujours le chic pour faire voler en éclats sa stratégie.

Regina observa l'échiquier avec plus d'intérêt. Les pièces étaient variées. Elle reconnaissait aisément les Pions, les Tours et les Cavaliers mais elle découvrait également des pièces en bois plus atypiques comme un aigle, un bélier, une girafe et quelque chose qui devait s'apparenter à une animal de race bovine.

« C'est une véritable animalerie », songea-t-elle.

Emma laissa Killian à sa réflexion et se résolut à passer derrière son bureau pour endosser son rôle d'avocate. Elle soupira et la cliente ne lui fit pas remarquer l'agacement que pouvait susciter pareil mouvement d'humeur. Regina prit place sur une chaise et attendit. Maitre Swan prit la parole :

\- « J'ai étudié votre dossier cette semaine. Vous avez hérité d'une somme d'argent considérable à la mort de votre mère l'année dernière. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne peut pas toucher à cet argent. Il est à vous. Même s'il essaye d'y toucher, il ne pourra que perdre. En ce qui concerne votre maison, votre voiture... Il me faut une preuve d'achat et alors nous serons en mesure de vous authentifier comme la seule et unique propriétaire. Vous n'avez pas de contrat de mariage, c'est donc le partage équitable des biens qui s'applique pour le reste.

\- Bien.

\- Et pour votre association, s'enthousiasma l'avocate. Votre mari a acheté le terrain et vous avez construit vos locaux dessus. Le droit du sol l'emporte mais je devrais être en mesure de trouver une faille et alors...

\- Non, coupa Regina. Je la lui laisse. »

L'enthousiasme de l'avocate retomba aussitôt. Elle paraissait blessée de voir le maigre intérêt de ce divorce balayé ainsi d'un revers de main.

\- « C'est la vôtre, lui rappela Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi lui laisser quelque chose que vous avez construit ?

\- Les raisons me regardent.

\- Je suis votre avocate.

\- Vous n'êtes que l'avocate que l'on m'a attribuée. », rappela Regina.

Emma retint un soupir contrarié mais son regard exprimait son mécontentement. Elle se leva et joua. Elle déplaça un Cavalier et prit la Reine de son collègue. La blonde sourit de son coup. Avec la grandeur de l'échiquier et le nombre considérables de pièces, il était ardu de protéger efficacement toutes les pièces. Regina la regarda s'emparer de la Reine d'ébène tout en gardant le petit doigt levé. Cependant, ce que Regina considérait comme un maniérisme exacerbé était en fait une raideur dont Emma ne pouvait plus se défaire. Elle fit tourner la pièce de bois d'ébène entre ses doigts. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et baissa les yeux sur sa cliente.

« Je n'ai consenti à prendre en charge votre affaire que parce que mon patron l'a exigé. Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, je trouve que vous êtes une hypocrite. »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Maitre Swan la fit taire d'un geste et continua sa tirade.

\- « Vous avez créé une association pour des sans-abris et vous l'avez appelée '' Les Joyeux Compagnons''. C'est une insulte. Pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le courage qu'il faut pour oser demander de l'aide ?, accusa-t-elle. Vous êtes née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et vous vous donnez bonne conscience en faisant la charité.

-Vous..., gronda Regina, piquée au vif.

\- Mais votre association a ses bons côtés, je suis forcée de le reconnaître. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous abandonnez quelque chose qui semble vous tenir à cœur.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas rétorqua Regina en se levant. Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître, déclara Emma dans un sourire carnassier visiblement ravie de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Le seul intérêt que je trouvais à votre dossier était là. Vous ne voulez pas vous battre alors très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'en ce bas monde personne ne se battra pour vous. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de vous sauver. »

Emma tira doucement quelque chose sur son bureau. La brune suivit son geste et reconnut un échiquier minuscule qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Les pièces s'harmonisait avec le plateau, tout de noir et de blanc. Cependant, elles semblaient étouffer sur ce champ d'action restreint qui était pourtant à leur échelle.

\- « Vous connaissez les échecs ?

\- Évidemment, répondit sèchement la brune.

\- Bien, ça facilitera les choses. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le but est de faucher le roi adverse tout en protégeant le sien.

\- J'en ai assez que vous me preniez pour une idiote et...

\- Vous êtes une Reine. », coupa l'avocate avec douceur.

Regina fronça les sourcils, se sachant s'il s'agissait là d'un compliment éhonté ou d'un mensonge voilé de vérité.

\- « Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oui, une Reine, répéta Emma en lui montrant la pièce qu'elle avait subtilisé à Killian pour étayer ses dires. Vous êtes la pièce la plus forte de l'échiquier, celle qui a le plus de liberté. Elle protège le Roi et bien souvent elle se fait prendre et tombe bien avant lui. Pourtant... »

L'avocate désigna d'un geste de la main l'étrange et impressionnant échiquier. La brune devait bien admettre que ce dernier avait quelque peu suscité son intérêt.

« Pourtant il faut savoir changer de perspective, fit Emma en continuant sa plaidoirie. Il s'agit du Fairy Chess. Vous avez deux cent cinquante-six cases et soixante-quatre pièces de part et d'autre. »

Regina regarda l'échiquier dont elle comprenait enfin la nature. Le discours de Maitre Swan restait néanmoins obscur à ses oreilles.

\- « La Reine reste la pièce la plus forte... avec la Licorne ajouta-t-elle prestement dans un fin sourire. Mais le but n'est pas toujours de mater le Roi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?, osa demander la brune d'une voix plus posée.

\- Que tant que vous ne changerez pas de plateau, je ne pourrais et ne ferais rien pour vous. »

Killian observa son amie avec attention. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi contrariée par une affaire.

Emma quitta son bureau sur lequel elle était restée appuyée et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et désigna la sortie d'un geste de la main, invitant la brune à la prendre sans plus attendre :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes honoraires. Je vous ferais parvenir la facture. »

* * *

Emma referma la lourde porte derrière elle. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus grand monde au cabinet. C'était plus silencieux et plus agréable. Ce bureau était beaucoup plus grand et imposant que ne l'était le sien et pour cause : il s'agissait de celui de son patron. Sur le bureau d'acier et de bois, une petite plaque indiquait en lettres dorées : _A. Gold – avocat et associé_

Emma avisa M. Gold. Son costume était toujours aussi impeccable. Il ne lui faisait face pour le moment. Ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos. Il observait la ville s'étendre à ses pieds. Les habitants s'agitaient dans cette fourmilière géante qu'était la ville. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son employée.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez décliné l'affaire Mills-Wood... sans m'en avertir qui plus est. » déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant et glacial.

Emma soutint son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- « C'est exact. Cette affaire ne m'intéresse pas et...

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que vous aviez été promue associée... » siffla Gold.

Emma ravala sa colère. Elle haïssait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'était qu'une avocate parmi tant d'autres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque vous refusez l'affaire Mills-Wood, voici l'affaire Bill Sykes. » annonça Maitre Gold sans plus de cérémonie.

Il sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le lança sur son bureau. Il le lui aurait jeté en pleine face qu'Emma ne l'aurait pris plus durement.

\- « L'affaire Sykes ?, répéta Emma, incrédule.

\- Vous serez l'avocate principale, poursuivit-il intransigeant.

\- Le sale type qui a tué sa copine ?, demanda l'avocate.

\- Nul ne sait s'il l'a tué, c'est là l'enjeu du procès, sourit Gold avec machiavélisme. Vous devrez le défendre.

\- Tout l'accable, il est indéfendable. Et je veux pas défendre une ordure.

\- On ne devient pas avocat pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, Maitre Swan, rappela son patron.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Emma. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce type.

\- Je croyais que vous aimiez les défis ? » fit son patron avec une innocence peu vraisemblable.

Emma ne dit mot mais le fusilla du regard. Puis elle s'approcha du bureau pour arracher le dossier Sykes. Elle s'enfuit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Un fin sourire éclaira alors le visage calculateur de M. Gold.

* * *

Regina était assise sur son lit depuis de longues minutes à contempler le petit polaroid qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La photographie avait perdu de son éclat mais pas de sa valeur. La lumière de sa table de nuit éclairait faiblement la pièce comme s'il s'agissait d'une veillée funèbre.

Sur la photographie, deux adolescents se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, le visage rayonnant. L'adolescente paraissait heureuse et ses cheveux sombres ondulaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le jeune homme était d'une musculature fine et il dépassait la jeune femme à ses côtés d'une trentaine de centimètres. Derrière eux, se profilait une ferme et si l'on se donnait la peine d'observer cette vieux polaroid avec attention, on pouvait encore distinguer un cheval noir au loin malgré les couleurs jaunissantes du cliché.

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour en éprouver la longueur. Elle ne les avait plus jamais laissé aussi longs depuis... depuis...

« Oh Daniel... » soupira Regina avec tristesse.

Sa voix s'étrangla. Les années n'avaient pas amoindri sa tristesse. Daniel était mort peu après la prise de ce cliché. Ses parents n'avaient pas supporté de voir leur fils se diriger vers un métier d'artisan. Même aujourd'hui, Regina ne comprenaient pas leur réaction. Comment avaient-ils pu jeter leur propre fils à la rue ? Pourquoi Daniel n'avait-il pas été cherché de l'aide auprès d'elle ? Si elle avait été là, si Daniel avait été autre part, si quelqu'un était venu l'aider à temps... Regina ne pouvait que se torturer avec ces hypothèses à jamais sans réponse. Mais la tragédie demeurait accablante : Daniel était mort, poignardé, seul, gisant dans une ruelle.

Regina avait trouvé un maigre réconfort en créant cette association au profit des sans-abris et cette femme, cette... avocate se permettait de la juger.

Dans la pièce voisine, quelqu'un l'appela et la voix enfantine fit aussitôt abandonner à Regina ces pensées tortueuses. Elle rangea soigneusement la photo dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis quitta sa chambre.

* * *

Emma se frotta les yeux, excédée. La machine à café ronronnait et remplissait délicatement sa tasse. Ses collègues ne prenaient pas leur pause à cette heure, sauf un. Killian vint à sa rencontre :

\- « Alors le procès ?

\- L'enfer, répondit-elle de manière concise. Café ?

\- S'il te plait. »

La machine crachotait déjà le café dans la petite tasse blanche. L'avocate retira sa tasse et lança de nouveau le monstre producteur de caféine pour une tasse à l'intention de Jones. Emma plongea trois sucres dans sa tasse et y ajouta un soupçon de lait. Le café la sortit un peu de sa torpeur.

\- « L'avocat de la défense est un sacré fils de pute. Il invoque la négligence des parents.

\- Un coup classique.

\- Ouais. Et je te passe la ritournelle '' c'est pas sa faute c'est des pulsions'', ''il a dû avoir des problèmes avec sa mère'' et ''il a été frustré quand on lui a refusé un jeux de société quand il avait trois ans''.

\- Tu vas gagner, assura Killian. Tu te débrouilles toujours pour coffrer les pourritures.

\- J'ai pas de doute sur le fait de le faire enfermer. Je veux seulement que Stromboli prenne la peine maximale. Et écouter ces excuses me met sur les nerfs.»

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et ils burent leur café en silence. Emma remarqua qu'il portait un nouveau costume assorti d'une nouvelle cravate. Il semblait bien apprêté pour une journée de travail... Elle lui en fit part et lui demanda s'il y avait une raison particulière à cet achat.

\- « Je reprends l'affaire Mills-Hood, annonça-t-il.

\- J'crois que c'est Mills-Wood, corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Le divorce le plus chiant de l'année, marmonna la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- J'ai rendez-vous chez elle pour faire une estimation plus juste de ses biens.

\- Tu comptes finir à l'horizontal pour tester la valeur du matelas ?, lança-t-elle narquoisement.

\- La verticale me convient aussi... »

Emma secoua doucement la tête et songea que Killian ne changerait jamais. Elle décida de partager avec lui les doutes qu'elle avait eus sur le dossier :

\- « Tu penses que c'est une alliance des cœurs ou des comptes en banque ?

\- Elle était déjà aisée avant de se marier avec lui et lui pesait déjà lourd dans la balance.

\- Mais l'argent appelle l'argent..., murmura-t-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table.

\- Je te l'accorde, avoua-t-il, ça ressemble à une alliance des royaumes mais l'intérêt n'empêche pas l'amour.

\- De toute façon, c'est ton affaire maintenant » conclut Emma en haussant les épaules.

Ils parlèrent de leurs autres affaires en cours et dévièrent doucement vers des commérages moins sérieux.

\- « Alors avec Elsa ?, demanda Killian visiblement intéressé.

\- Rien, dit Emma en faisant la moue. Elle est venue, on a couché, elle est partie. Jack a refait des siennes et elle est revenue vers moi, comme toujours.

\- Si tu n'as plus le courage d'assurer cette dure responsabilité, je veux bien assurer ton remplacement.

\- Ah peut-être, rit Emma sincèrement amusée. Peut-être avec une perruque blonde et une paire de seins, tu aurais tes chances. »

Elle donna une tape amicale à Killian avant de repartir vers son bureau, d'humeur plus joyeuse à présent.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien. »

Regina regarda le reflet de son fils dans le rétroviseur. Le jeune Henry acquiesça et ne dit rien. Il paraissait encore si petit, même dans ce siège auto qui le grandissait. La brune se gara devant l'établissement scolaire et coupa le moteur. Elle se retourna. Elle savait bien que même s'il n'en disait rien, il n'en souffrait pas moins.

\- « Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive Papa et Maman t'aimeront toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moui, marmonna-t-il, la tête baissée.

\- C'est juste que maintenant, il y a aura une semaine où tu ne seras qu'avec Papa et une semaine où tu ne seras qu'avec Maman. On te l'a déjà expliqué, mon chéri.

\- ...Oui. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Regina hocha la tête et descendit de la voiture. Elle en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière à son fils. Ce dernier en descendit calmement et ajusta les bretelles de son sac à dos. Regina passa une main sur la joue d'Henry et se pencha vers lui. Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- « Je t'appellerai ce soir quand tu arriveras chez Papa. Je t'appellerai aussi juste avant que tu ailles te coucher et on s'appellera tous les jours. Ce sera comme avant.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Ce sera _presque_ comme avant » se reprit sa mère.

Il hocha la tête et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Il ne lui dit rien mais il la serra dans ses bras plus longtemps que d'habitude. « Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri », lui confia-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son école. Elle ne le verrai pas avant le week-end prochain. Dieu que cette semaine allait être longue...

* * *

Henry posa son sac sur le canapé. Il se rua dans la cuisine et en sortit la bouteille de jus d'orange de la porte du réfrigérateur. Il but à même la bouteille, la tenant difficilement entre ses petites mains.

Son père entra dans la cuisine. Il était grand, doté d'une large carrure qui lui conférait un air protecteur. Son front un peu haut et ses sourcils bas le faisaient paraître sérieux ou soucieux. Ses lèvres fines esquissèrent un sourire crispé. Son père ferma la porte du réfrigérateur que le petit garçon laissait ouverte puis sortit deux verres du placard qu'il posa délicatement sur la table :

\- « Tu pourrais peut-être prendre un verre, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui. »

Robin prit la bouteille à Henry et remplit les deux verres. Il sortit un paquet de gâteaux du placard et ils mangèrent tous deux. Henry trouvait vraiment ça bizarre : ce nouvel appartement et surtout le fait que sa mère ne soit pas ici.

\- « Donc tu fais quoi de beau à l'école, bonhomme ?

\- On voit les paysages. On va faire un voyage de une semaine à la mer aussi.

\- C'est chouette ça.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui. Il faut que tu signes le mot. Maman a dit que tu devais signer.

\- D'accord. Allez, montre-moi ton cahier de texte que je vois ce que tu as à faire. »

Henry posa son verre et regarda son père avec effarement :

\- « Mais on est vendredi. Je peux les faire demain. Avec Maman, on les fait demain.

\- Fais-en une partie aujourd'hui, après tu seras tranquille.

\- Ouais... »

Henry sortit de la cuisine, le pas trainant. Son père rit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il dénoua sa cravate qu'il posa sur la table. L'homme d'affaires n'était plus de service, il n'endossait que son rôle de père. Il chercha son numéro dans son répertoire et lui envoya un message.

* * *

Regina suivait d'un œil las l'échange qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle ne put qu'être attirée par son téléphone en y voyant apparaître le nom de son mari ou son futur ex-mari.

 _Robin message_

Elle lut rapidement le contenu de ce SMS succinct :

 _On est bien rentré. On t'appelle tout à l'heure. XoXo_

Elle fut rassurée de savoir que son fils était bien rentré. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse et lui donna quelques directives concernant le week-end et reporta définitivement son attention sur cette réunion à l'échange stérile à laquelle elle était tenue d'assister.

* * *

Emma sortit de l'ascenseur, un donut dans la bouche, un café dans une main et un carton sous le bras qui menaçait pourtant de finir sa course sur le sol. Ruby vint à son secours et lui ôta malicieusement le café des mains.

« Que c'est gentil de m'avoir apporté mon café. » la salua sa secrétaire.

Emma roula des yeux et grommela quelque chose tandis qu'elle se saisissait du carton de ses deux mains. Elle ouvrit d'un savant coup de pied la porte de son bureau qui lui barrait la route et jeta plus qu'elle ne posa, le carton sur le petit canapé. Elle finit de croquer une bouchée de son donut et Ruby continua de déguster le café si durement acquis.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Ruby.

\- Le dossier d'un type qui veut faire réviser son procès. Encore un qui prétend être une victime du système... On verra bien. Tiens qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?, demanda Emma en désignant la personne qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Killian.

\- C'est son rendez-vous de ce matin. Mme...

\- Mills-Wood, compléta Emma. Et il est où Killian ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ruby en haussant les épaules. Je lui ai dit de patienter directement dans son bureau mais il commence à tarder...

\- Mmmh. » Ruby repartit.

Emma sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son collègue.

\- « Oh tu as gardé mon numéro, _Love_? J'en suis ému, lança Killian avec humour.

\- Tu sais que je garde toujours le numéro de mes conquêtes, répondit Emma sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as Mills qui fait le poireau dans ton bureau. Si tu la perds, Gold va te couper la tête.

\- Comme si toi tu t'en étais souciée...

\- Mais moi Gold m'apprécie. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

\- Il y a eu un accrochage entre deux bus. Je te laisse imaginer le foutoir, reprit Killian avec sérieux. Je suis bloqué dans les bouchons.

\- Tu seras là dans combien de temps ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'essaye de faire une estimation ?

\- Ok. Je m'occupe d'elle. » conclut Emma.

Killian lui donna quelques indications sur les papiers que devaient fournir la brune et les points de détails qu'il faudrait encore éclaircir. Emma nota le tout sur un post-it et raccrocha. Elle se faufila dans le bureau de Killian. Regina leva les yeux vers elle. L'avocate vit une certaine déception dans ses yeux et ne s'en offusqua nullement. Au contraire, cela l'amusa quelque peu.

« Jones a un petit contre-temps. Je peux vous offrir un café ? »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre demain. Je sais que c'est encore un peu obscur mais ça va prendre forme. ^^''**


	3. Chapter 3

_Raphi5930_ **: Emma est... moins aimable mais elle est avocate pas petite sœur des pauvres xP Mais c'est un AU, il y a pas de raison de haïr Robin et Killian. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma posa la tasse devant Regina et se permit d'investir le fauteuil de bureau de Jones, le temps de son absence.

\- « Ça avance comment ?, s'enquit l'avocate.

\- Maitre Jones a entrepris de dresser la liste de mes biens. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire, se remémorant la plaisanterie échangée avec Killian quelques jours plus tôt. Regina perçut ce sourire comme une moquerie éhontée et s'en offusqua :

\- « Qu'y a-t-il de risible ?

\- Rien, répondit Emma. Vous ne vendrez pas vos biens pour partager l'argent avec votre futur ex-mari ?

\- Il n'est pas si cupide, répliqua Regina. Nous sommes des adultes. Il y a des biens qui lui appartiennent et que je ne chercherai pas à les lui voler.

\- C'est noble de votre part. » commenta l'avocate avec cynisme.

Regina reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe. Celle-ci tinta quelque peu brutalement. L'avocate ne s'émut pas de son regard outré et accusateur dans sa profession, c'était d'une banalité désarmante.

\- « Qu'êtes vous en train d'insinuer ?

\- Il a engagé un avocat ? »

Regina se tut un bref instant. Elle commençait à entrevoir ce qu'elle insinuait.

\- « Il s'agit de l'avocat de sa famille, tout comme Gold est le mien. Mon mari ne cherche pas à me nuire.

\- ''Mon mari'', releva Emma. Vous l'aimez toujours ?

\- Non. » répondit Regina d'un ton tranchant.

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire de politesse. Il était dénué de gentillesse et exprimait un fin sentiment de victoire.

\- « Je suis mariée à lui depuis huit ans et je suis encore mariée à l'heure actuelle, se justifia la cliente.

\- C'est pas faux, reconnut l'avocate. Mais on ne sait pas ce que quelqu'un a dans le ventre, tant qu'on ne l'y pousse pas. Je me suis occupée du dossier Smith il y a deux ans : un divorce, des biens immobiliers non négligeables... Sa femme n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un homme bon, gentil, altruiste... »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de cette liste de qualificatifs qui décrivait fort mal son client.

\- « Il s'est battu pour lui ôter le moindre centime qu'il pouvait, continua de lui conter Emma en détachant chaque mot.

\- Mon mari n'est pas comme ça, se défendit la brune.

\- J'espère pour vous que je me trompe. »

Killian surgit des portes de l'ascenseur. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif du large bureau circulaire de Ruby, auquel il s'accouda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

\- « Mills est encore là ?

\- Oui et elle est arrivée en avance ce matin, répondit la secrétaire.

\- Merde...

\- Emma l'occupe.

\- Emma ? » fit-il surpris.

Il regarda en direction de son bureau. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Emma s'acquitte prestement de sa tâche avant de vaquer à ses occupations, vu qu'elle paraissait déprécier cette femme et son divorce insipide. Il remarqua qu'Emma avait pris place sur son siège et la conversation qu'elle semblait entretenir avec Mills paraissait animée.

\- « Je croyais qu'elle l'aimait pas.

\- Je crois que c'est justement ce qui la motive, s'amusa Ruby avec malice.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est toujours meilleure si elle a un apriori négatif » commenta Killian pour lui même.

Il remercia Ruby puis se dégagea du bureau circulaire pour rejoindre le sien.

« Je ferais mieux de pas attendre. Elle pourrait mettre le feu à mon fauteuil. » lança-t-il à Ruby avec humour.

Killian vint interrompre leur vif échange. Il s'excusa auprès de sa cliente pour son retard. Emma partit sans se faire prier et laissa Mills-Wood aux bons conseils de son avocat.

* * *

Regina donna deux coups contre la porte et attendit. Robin lui ouvrit. Elle lui accorda un sourire crispé et entra. Son sourire se fit sincère en entendant les pas précipités de son fils. Elle avait vu son grand sac de sport contenant la plupart de ses affaires dans l'entrée. Mais lorsque son fils la rejoignit, il ne portait que le sac contenant les affaires auxquelles il attachait de l'importance, ce qui se limitait principalement aux jouets.

\- « Attends Henry, lui dit gentiment son père. Vous n'allez pas partir comme des voleurs.

\- Mais je suis resté toute la semaine, lança Henry comme pour justifier son départ précipité.

\- Ton père a raison, murmura Regina à son fils.

\- Un verre ?, proposa Robin.

\- Un café, s'il te plait. Je dois encore prendre la voiture après. »

Robin acquiesça. Il est vrai que cette décision était plus sage. Il lui désigna le salon d'un geste et la brune s'y rendit. Robin partit dans la cuisine.

Henry était dépité. Ses petits bras pendirent tristement le long de son corps et sa mine se fit boudeuse.

\- « Viens avec nous, mon cœur, murmura Regina avec douceur. Tu vas me raconter ce que tu as fait cette semaine.

\- Mais j't'tai déjà dit au téléphone..., marmonna Henry.

\- Mais j'aime quand c'est toi qui me racontes » fit valoir sa mère dans un sourire encourageant.

Le petit garçon hésita. Il baissa la tête et fit vaquer son pied sur le parquet. Regina se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et caressa sa joue. Henry fuit son regard et fit la moue.

« Non..., souffla-t-il alors. J'vais dans ma chambre. »

Il fit volte-face et partit se réfugier au milieu des jouets et des livres de sa nouvelle chambre. Regina se redressa. Elle regarda Henry partir en courant et disparaître du coin du couloir. Elle était trop interloquée de le voir la rejeter ainsi pour réagir. Ceci ne fut pas le cas de Robin qui, depuis la cuisine, avait bien reconnu l'allure pressée de son fils.

« Ne cours pas Henry !, cria-t-il depuis la cuisine. Tu vas glisser avec tes chaussettes ! »

Mais le petit garçon s'était déjà jeté dans son lit. Regina s'assit dans le salon et détailla méthodiquement la nouvelle demeure de son fils. L'appartement était spacieux et la décoration ressemblait à celle de la maison, épurée et élégante. Henry ne devait pas se sentir malheureux ici.

Robin la rejoignit alors. Il lui donna sa tasse puis s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Il était néanmoins entièrement tournée vers sa femme.

Ils échangèrent banalement des nouvelles sur leur travail respectif dans une demande polie et coutumière puis, Robin mentionna naturellement sa semaine avec Henry :

\- « Il s'est plutôt bien habitué à l'appartement. Pour sa chambre, j'ai tout racheté comme à la maison pour qu'elle soit à l'identique... pour ne pas le... perturber davantage.

\- C'est attentionné de ta part. Tu as toujours été très observateur alors je ne doute pas un seul instant que sa nouvelle chambre soit la reproduction exacte de la sienne, dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

\- Il était content d'être ici mais tu lui manques beaucoup.

\- ...Tu lui manques aussi quand il est à la maison, avoua Regina, mais on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. »

Regina regarda le contenu de sa tasse. Robin orienta finalement la conversation vers la classe de mer que les deux parents redoutaient quelque peu. Leur conversation s'éternisa encore un peu et Regina se leva pour partir, réalisant que l'heure avançait indépendamment de sa volonté. Il était déjà 21h passé.

« Je dois y aller. Merci pour le café. »

Elle esquissa quelques pas qui claquèrent sur le parquet.

« Henry, on va y aller. » l'appela Regina.

Robin se leva à son tour. Il était peiné de la voir partir si vite.

\- « Tu pourrais rester ici, proposa gentiment Robin.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas correct.

\- Pourtant, il fut un temps où cela ne te déplaisait pas...

\- Robin, s'il te plait, le pria sa femme.

\- D'accord mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir » lui confia Robin dans un sourire désolé.

Regina détourna le regard et appela à nouveau Henry. Le petit garçon arriva le pas trainant. Il était bien tard pour un enfant de quatre ans. Robin le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa la joue de son fils avec tendresse.

\- « On se voit la semaine prochaine, bonhomme ?

\- Boui..., fit Henry la gorge serrée.

\- Tu vas passer la semaine avec Maman. Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer.

\- ...J'te veux toi aussi. »

Il prit son père dans ses petits bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Robin tapota le dos de son fils pour le rassurer. Le cœur de Regina se serra. Elle culpabilisa de le retirer à son père. Robin lut dans ses pensées.

\- « Il est fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- J'espère, souffla Regina d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- J'en suis sûr. Je vais t'aider avec les sacs. Prends Henry. »

Regina tendit les bras et Henry se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. Elle quitta l'appartement, Robin sur ses talons avec les affaires de leur fils.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Henry réclamait toujours le parent qui lui manquait et le téléphone et quelques visites ne remplaçaient pas la présence au quotidien de ce deuxième parent. Cette situation était difficile autant pour Regina que pour Robin.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Robin avait payé une baby-sitter pour garder Henry pour la soirée. La baby-sitter s'était engagée à garder le petit garçon éventuellement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La nuit était tombée et les panneaux lumineux éclairaient les rues. Les voitures circulaient, les lumières les faisant paraître à d'étranges lucioles mécaniques et rugissantes. Regina avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches afin de conserver un peu de chaleur dans cette nuit fraiche. Elle le cherchait du regard, le sachant ponctuel. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, Robin lui présenta son bras. Elle lui lança un regard équivoque et il prit un air innocent.

\- « Je ne savais pas tu avais la galanterie en horreur, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, fit la brune d'un air entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, le restaurant où je veux t'emmener est au coin de la rue. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'angle et Regina n'avait même pas besoin de se donner la peine de regarder la devanture pour en reconnaître l'enseigne. Elle lança à son ex-mari un regard de reproches mais entra néanmoins lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

\- « Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Wood, murmura Robin au garçon de l'accueil.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur, Madame » ajouta le serveur en regardant Regina.

Le serveur les guida à leur table, une table située dans un coin du restaurant, loin du bourdonnement des conversations du cœur de la salle. Robin fit signe au serveur de disposer et il recula la chaise afin que Regina puisse s'y asseoir. Elle retint un soupir et abdiqua encore une fois. Cependant, elle ne voyait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- « Tu disais que tu voulais me parler du divorce, commença Regina pour l'amener à évoquer le vif du sujet.

\- C'est exact.

\- Dans le restaurant où tu m'as demandée en mariage ?, demanda-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Ne t'énerve pas » lui intima Robin.

Il prit la carte que lui tendait le serveur et Regina se saisit quelque peu sèchement de la carte à son tour. Elle soupira en découvrant que la sienne ne faisait pas mention des prix. Elle abaissa sa carte et dévisagea celui qui était encore son mari. Ce dernier était visiblement absorbé par la liste des mets que le restaurant proposait. Robin lui demanda d'un ton léger ce qu'elle souhaitait prendre pour l'apéritif. La brune fit signe au serveur qui accourut presque vers elle en remarquant le regard noir de la cliente.

\- « Je souhaiterai avoir une carte avec les prix, s'il vous plait, exigea-t-elle.

\- Enfin, Regina, tu ne vas pas payer, la pria son mari.

\- Oh si, répondit-elle. Je compte bien payer. La carte » répéta-t-elle au serveur.

Le jeune homme disparut de son champ de vision et revient dans l'instant avec la carte demandée. Il s'excusa pour les désagréments causés et les laissa.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ?, lui demanda-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu comptais réellement me parler du divorce ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment que ce divorce ne rime à rien. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles, comme tous les couples. Il ne faut pas prendre des décisions aussi drastiques.

\- Je m'en vais. »

Regina jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et recula sa chaise. Elle posa ses mains sur la petite table et se leva. Robin se pencha par-dessus la table et la retint avec douceur par le poignet, dans une prière silencieuse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et regarda son annulaire avec attention.

« Pourtant tu portes toujours la bague que je t'ai offerte... » fit-il remarquer avec tristesse.

Il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce. Regina ne se dégagea pas de ce geste de tendresse. La bague d'or blanc surmontée d'un coquet diamant ornait toujours son doigt. Elle avait bien tenté de s'en défaire mais pour certaines raisons, elle trouvait son poids rassurant, son absence gênante. Peut-être serait il plus facile de l'ôter lorsque le divorce serait prononcé.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui demande le divorce que c'est plus facile.

\- Te demander en mariage a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie, confia Robin. Parce que j'avais terriblement peur que tu me rejettes malgré tout. Et pourtant, au moment où tu m'as dit oui, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix et j'ai su que si ma vie avait un sens, c'est parce que tu étais là. »

Robin se leva à son tour, tenant toujours la main de Regina dans la sienne.

« Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : accorde-moi une soirée. Si après, tu décides de poursuivre la procédure du divorce... Alors soit. »

La brune le sonda du regard pour s'assurer de sa sincérité. Elle hésita puis se rassit finalement. Elle ne perdait rien à lui accorder une seconde chance.

* * *

Emma prit son courrier dans ce mur où toutes les boites aux lettres étaient encastrées. Elle avait son sac de cuir en bandoulière sur l'épaule son téléphone coincé savamment entre cette dernière et son oreille. Elle fit défiler devant ses yeux les lettres, les factures et autres publicités. Elle monta les marches. Le bois grinçait sous son poids. La couleur des murs était terne et guère engageante quelques pans de papiers peints avaient été arrachés ici et là. C'était encore calme, bien que le camé du troisième fasse vibrer les murs et tout l'immeuble au rythme de sa musique déplorable et que les jeunes du premier soient déjà occupés à se hurler dessus. La rambarde de l'escalier menaçait de tomber en morceaux mais Emma y était habituée et n'y posait même plus la main. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron de son appartement et fourra son courrier dans son sac.

« ...Oui Mamie. Je suis passée au restaurant... il y a quoi... trois... Bon ouui quinze jours c'est pareil. », se défendit-elle péniblement.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir, Emma fit un vague geste de la main pour chasser le reproche qu'elle entendait et roula des yeux. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva les clefs. Elle chercha celle qui lui permettrait enfin de rentrer chez elle. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure puis la tourna d'un geste sec, le mécanisme étant quelque peu récalcitrant depuis quelques temps. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ressortit son courrier de son sac.

« D'accord... Oui... » marmonna-t-elle en jetant son sac dans un coin et son courrier sur la table basse.

Elle reprit le téléphone dans sa main et sépara une main sur sa nuque qui s'était crispée pour maintenir le combiné dans le creux de son cou. Elle se laisser tomber dans son canapé et ferma les yeux.

« Mais je te dis que j'ai beaucoup d'affaires importantes en ce moment... Oui. Je passerraiiiii » assura Emma.

Elle lissa un coussin de son canapé, écoutant ce qu'on lui racontait à l'oreille.

« Tiens Pelekai est passée chez vous ? Vous l'avez prise ? ...Ah c'est génial !, s'écria Emma en se redressant. Parce que sans boulot elle risquait de perdre toutes ses chances... Ok. Bisous Mamie... Mmmmh. Moi aussi. »

Emma raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur la table basse. Il glissa le long de la table et finit sa course par un vol plané avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Merde. » jura-t-elle.

Mais elle ne se leva pas pour autant. Elle mit ses bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond qui était tout aussi morne que le reste de son appartement. Le tic-tac de la petite horloge de la cuisine devenait agaçant et les pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête ne la sortirent pas de son ennui.

Elle se leva et reprit son téléphone. Elle fit vaquer son regard dans son appartement. Ce dernier était tout aussi terne que l'immeuble dans lequel il était encastré : les murs étaient entre le kaki et le vert bouteille défraîchi. Emma n'avait pas jugé pertinent d'arranger la décoration selon ses goûts. Elle avait tout juste acheté une télévision et un peu de vaisselle. Elle l'occupait sans vraiment y vivre. En regardant l'appartement, il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait un salaire élevé...

Le silence de son appartement lui était habituel mais ce soir elle le considérait comme un invité indésirable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Elle pouvait bien l'appeler, juste une fois.

«... Ouais, Elsa, c'est moi. J'me demandais : tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

Emma écouta sa réponse. Elle quitta le canapé et se dirigea dans sa chambre, qui était sommaire. Elle ouvrit une porte de l'armoire brinquebalante et en extirpa un fin caraco bleu.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais venir passer reprendre quelques unes de tes affaires. » proposa Emma d'une voix douce.

Ses doigts effleurèrent pensivement le tissu. Elsa donna sa réponse et Emma s'humecta les lèvres, satisfaite.

* * *

Robin avait su lui rappeler leurs bons souvenirs et accompagné d'un bon vin et de mets appropriés, il est vrai que ces souvenirs semblaient alors plus vivaces, plus précieux. Le bonheur qu'il pouvait susciter était plus vif et Regina songea pour la première fois depuis longtemps que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Prendre un peu de recul était peut-être suffisant, nul besoin d'aller jusqu'à un divorce...

Le serveur déposa l'addition. Regina posa sa carte bleue sur la table.

\- « Je paye ma part, dit-elle simplement.

\- Regina, juste pour cette fois, je...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle.

\- Très bien » se résigna-t-il.

Il cacha sa déception et sortit son porte-feuille de la poche de sa veste. Il déposa sa carte bancaire à côté de celle de Regina. Voyant qu'ils avaient fini leurs cafés, le serveur revint et prit leur payement. Tous deux rangèrent leurs tickets et leurs cartes dans leur porte-feuille respectif puis prirent la direction de la sortie.

Galant, Robin lui tint la porte. Regina l'en remercia du bout des lèvres et sortit. La nuit était noire à présent. Les rues restaient animées mais moins bondées comme ce fut le cas en début de soirée.

« Un dernier verre ? » proposa Robin.

Regina le sentait espérer et craindre sa réponse.

\- « Je croyais que tu n'avais droit qu'à une soirée ?, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai donc jusqu'au lever du soleil » sourit-il.

Regina rit de son éloquence et enroula son bras autour du sien. Robin commença à remonter la rue, Regina ajustant parfaitement sa démarche à la sienne.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je sais que c'est encore dans le brouillard... Mais _j'ai écrit la fin_ de cette fanfiction alors il y a pas d'embrouilles : je sais où je vais, même si pour vous ça ressemble juste à un petit bordel... .**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour le coup, j'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié de poster... merci à** _EvilSwanMills_ **de me l'avoir rappelé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il claqua la porte de l'appartement à l'aveuglette. Regina prit son visage entre ses mains et, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassa avec passion. Robin poursuivit ses caresses enflammées puis il glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Il effleura son cou, descendit le long de ses hanches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle approfondit ses baisers qu'il s'abandonna à quelques attentions plus brûlantes. Il glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements. Il l'effeuilla avec délicatesse, habillant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau mise à nue d'un nouveau baiser.

« Et Henry ? » demanda-elle dans un soupir.

Elle arrêta son geste.

« Nous irons le chercher demain » murmura-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et hésita une dernière fois encore. Elle s'approcha, le souffle court et Robin attendit. Il déglutit et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Regina plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre celui de son mari. Elle le sentit bruler de désir pour elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de gagner quelques centimètres afin de presser davantage ses lèvres dans un désir ardent. Robin apposa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva avec douceur. Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Cela me rappelle notre nuit de noces », souffla Robin dans un sourire.

Ils pressèrent leurs baisers et Robin prit la direction de la chambre dont il prit grand soin de fermer la porte.

* * *

Regina s'éveilla doucement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et s'étira. Elle sentait les draps glisser et caresser sa peau nue. Elle tourna la tête, espérant trouver son mari mais elle ne trouva que des draps froids. Elle s'assit et ramena les draps contre sa poitrine.

Elle tendit l'oreille. L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Regina se rhabilla avec ses vêtements de la veille et s'approcha du miroir afin de se donner un aspect plus présentable.

Cette nuit imprévue lui rappelait le début de leur relation, du temps où elle devait encore braver l'avis sa mère et elle devait bien admettre que c'était grisant. Après s'être abandonnée dans les bras de son mari, elle s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments. Elle était persuadée de ne plus l'aimer depuis deux ans et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait lancé la procédure afin de dissoudre son mariage. Elle avait attendu par appréhension tout d'abord : Henry était si jeune... Comment aurait-il pu comprendre cette séparation ? Puis elle s'était quelque peu résignée à cette relation certes complice mais vite devenue routinière. Robin n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle fut bien vite arrachée à ses pensées. Elle chercha des yeux d'où pouvait venir cette sonnerie. Le téléphone continuait de piailler sans interruptions. Regina le trouva finalement dans le blouson de Robin, qui avait été abandonné dans le couloir de l'entrée. En voulant retirer le portable de la poche, sa main se ferma également sur deux feuilles pliées. Elle reconnut une photo et déplia les pages. Elle reconnaissait aisément l'écriture de son mari...

« Garde exclusive... droit du sol... moi seul propriétaire... » lut-elle sans trop en comprendre le sens.

Absorbée par la lecture de ces notes, elle en oublia que le portable sonnait toujours. La téléphone se tut. La brune revint à la chambre en continuant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Robin. Son cœur battait à présent d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. L'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bain. Elle toucha l'écran du téléphone qui s'alluma.

« Robin, l'appela-t-elle. Tu as eu un appel de... »

Le nom du contact ne s'affichait pas. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Le message s'afficha en partie et elle mit sa phrase en suspens. Elle le lut par simple réflexe tout d'abord puis par curiosité.

 _Alors ça a marché ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils et le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Un deuxième message apparut :

 _Si elle renonce alors tout est..._

Elle ne pouvait en lire plus car elle ne connaissait pas le code pour déverrouiller l'écran du portable et accéder au message dans son intégralité. Ses pensées commençaient doucement à faire leur chemin. Peut-être que leur mariage s'était brisé en parti à cause de lui...

Robin sortit de la salle de bain avec un simple caleçon.

« Bien dormi, mon amour ? », la salua-t-il.

Elle regarda tour à tour le portable, les feuilles griffonnées et son mari. Robin se stoppa dans son élan. Il sentait bien que quelque chose dérangeait Regina.

\- « Qui est derrière ce numéro ?, interrogea-t-elle. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la soirée d'hier ? Et c'est quoi ces papiers ? Tu veux me retirer Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu essayes de me duper ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda-t-il, indécis. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ce qui m'arrive ?, répéta-t-elle d'un ton dur. Je vois que tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du téléphone portable et elle le lança avec force contre le mur. Elle déchira les feuilles dans un excès de rage et prit la direction de la sortie et s'empara de son sac à main et de ses chaussures au passage.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires !

\- Depuis quand as-tu une maitresse ?, cracha Regina. Elle doit être bien précieuse pour que tu n'écrives même pas son nom ! Tu pensais qu'une nuit dans tes bras parviendrait à m'adoucir ? Si tu crois me retirer Henry, c'est toi qui est fou à lier ! »

Regina serra les dents, lui jeta ces mots à la figure avec rage. Robin ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il la regarda avec incompréhension tout d'abord puis céda, lui aussi à la colère.

\- « Je n'essayes pas de te retirer Henry !, cria-t-il à son tour.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir, explosa-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Regina, mais n'oublie pas que ton association repose sur mon terrain. »

Regina lui lança un dernier regard venimeux puis claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, abandonnant désormais Robin sans le moindre remord.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Emma faisait doucement tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Elle gribouillait parfois des formes imaginaires sur une feuille et continua avec assiduité sa conversation téléphonique.

« Oui Monsieur Booth, j'ai entendu moi aussi les arguments de la défense... Stromboli ne peut pas s'en tirer, affirma-t-elle. Il ne fait que reculer l'échéance... Je vous vois donc jeudi. Ce qu'il a fait à votre fils ne restera pas impuni. Au revoir Monsieur. »

L'avocate appuya sur une autre touche du téléphone et prit un deuxième client.

« Mlle Pelekai, la salua Emma d'une voix plus légère. C'est pour vous dire que M. Bubbles viendra estimer si vous répondez à tous les critères... »

Emma vit une femme brune s'approcher du bureau de Ruby. Sa voix s'éteignit, trop occupée à observer ce qui se passait. Elle reconnut Regina sans trop de mal. Le petit garçon qui la suivait en revanche, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ruby fit le tour de son bureau pour saluer le petit garçon. Regina l'abandonna aux bons soins de la secrétaire et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les bureaux. Regina tenait une boite entre ses mains. Son regard croisa celui de Maitre Swan, toujours au téléphone.

\- _Maitre Swan ? Maitre Swan ? Vous êtes là ?_ , demanda Mlle Pelekai à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui répondit l'avocate. Votre emploi en tant que serveuse devrait jouer en votre faveur. Le reste, ce n'est que des formalités.

- _On ne m'empêchera pas de retrouver ma sœur si je suis serveuse ?_ , demanda Mlle Pelekai avec un apparent soulagement

\- Si vous pouvez lui offrir un foyer stable, il n'y aucune raison pour qu'on vous refuse cette adoption, assura l'avocate. ...C'était pour vous tenir informée et aussi pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Ça va bien se passer. Je dois vous laisser. Au revoir. »

L'avocate abrégea sa conversation et raccrocha. Regina ouvrit la porte du bureau de Maitre Swan. Cette dernière s'accouda à son bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant, arborant un sourire moqueur :

\- « Le bureau de Jones ? c'est celui d'à côté.

\- C'est vous que je suis venue voir. »

Regina ouvrit doucement la boite et Emma ne put échapper à la douce odeur sucrée qui en émanait. Ses yeux gourmands parcoururent les mets et elle s'humecta les lèvres, avide.

« Je veux que vous repreniez mon divorce », lança la brune dans un sourire enjôleur.

Cependant, Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour la boite et son contenu. L'avocate prit une pâtisserie qui lui était gracieusement offerte et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Elle croisa les jambes et fixa Regina qui avait à présent toute son attention.

\- « Vous avez de la chance : il y a une patte d'ours, dit-elle avant d'en prendre une bouchée généreuse.

\- Je pense que mon mari a essayé de me corrompre et qu'il a une maitresse.

\- Ché embêtant, commenta Emma en ôtant le sucre glace de ses doigts.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais...

\- La première impression est souvent la bonne, trancha l'avocate. Mais vous savez que si je prends votre affaire. Je veux gagner.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis revenue. En ce qui concerne mon association...

\- Il a le terrain et vous le bâtiment, se rappela Emma. Techniquement vous n'avez rien mais avec des documents signés de votre main, une preuve que cette association est debout grâce à vous et non lui... C'est potentiellement jouable... Et avec le juge adéquat, on...

\- Vous avez carte blanche, coupa la brune. L'argent m'importe peu. Je veux que cette association reste ouverte. Et je veux avoir la garde exclusive de mon fils, avant toute chose. Si mon... Si Robin veut jouer ainsi alors... »

Emma hocha la tête. Ruby bavardait avec le jeune garçon mais se hasardait de temps à autre à jeter un coup d'œil à l'entretien entre les deux femmes. La secrétaire remit une mèche de ses cheveux rouges qui lui barrait la vue, derrière son oreille. La cliente semblait décidée et bien qu'elle n'entende rien de ce qui se déroulait, elle voyait bien qu'Emma était plus qu'enthousiaste.

L'avocate sortit et raccompagna Mlle Mills jusqu'à l'accueil. Henry porta naturellement son attention sur sa mère puis s'intéressa à l'avocate.

\- « Henry, commença Regina. Je te présente Miss Swan. Elle va s'occuper du divorce de Papa et Maman.

\- B'jour, dit-il timidement.

\- Salut Gamin, répondit Emma en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas me séparer de mon papa ? »

Emma regarda Regina du coin de l'œil et préféra donner au garçon une réponse évasive :

« Tu continueras de voir ton papa. Moi, mon travail, c'est juste de partager les affaires de ton papa et de ta maman. »

Regina s'étonna de voir l'avocate si pédagogue avec son fils, à des lieues du cynisme dont elle la gratifiait toujours.

La brune passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et déclara qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans ascenseur, Ruby se pencha vers Emma :

\- « Alors ?

\- Alors ?, répéta l'avocate le regard brillant. Elle change de plateau. Elle va se battre, on va gagner. Et je vais détruire son mari. »

* * *

Emma ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant son patron entrer dans son bureau. Il était relativement rare de le voir s'aventurer dans les bas quartiers de ses employés. M. Gold s'arrêta sitôt après être entré dans le bureau, il ne prit pas la peine de s'avancer plus.

« Je suis venu vous demander des nouvelles du dossier Nolan » déclara Gold pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Emma ne se donna pas la peine de regarder ses notes : elle avait un regard assez clair sur cette affaire.

\- « Le dossier de la victime ?, sourit-elle. J'ai été le voir en prison afin d'avoir un compte rendu à la source. Il dit avoir un jumeau duquel il a été séparé à la naissance.

\- Vous semblez perplexe.

\- Si c'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais on finira bien par le trouver. J'essaye de trouver des vices ou des erreurs de procédures de la part de la police ou du labo qui a fait les analyses. Avec le bon juge, je pense pouvoir obtenir une liberté conditionnelle. »

Gold acquiesça et posa sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à partir. Emma se souvint alors qu'elle avait autre chose à lui communiquer :

\- « J'ai finalement repris le dossier Mills-Wood à Jones.

\- Je le sais, répondit Gold en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas étonné ?, remarqua-t-elle, suspicieuse. Je l'avais refusé et vous m'avez collé Bill Sykes. »

Gold lâcha la porte et se tourna vers Maitre Swan, un air mutin étirant ses traits.

\- « Pourquoi ?, interrogea l'avocate.

\- J'ai délibérément refusé de m'entretenir avec Regina pour qu'elle s'entretienne avec vous, avoua Gold le regard étincelant. Je savais déjà qu'elle espérait un divorce passif.

\- C'est pour ça que vous assez essayé de me la refiler ? Parce que vous-même vous en vouliez pas ?

\- Oh non, Maitre Swan, sourit Gold. J'ai simplement fait bon usage de votre insolence. »

Emma jaugea son patron, partagée entre l'incompréhension et la curiosité.

\- « D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'espérais que vous sauriez la convaincre de se battre, éclaira Gold. Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que Regina possède la multinationale Mills et que M. Wood est le fondateur des assurances du Major Oak ?

\- En effet, murmura Emma.

\- Je vous laisse imaginer la visibilité médiatique que laisse présager pareille bataille. Sur ce, je vous laisse, Swan. »

Incrédule, Maitre Swan regarda son patron quitter son bureau, le visage de nouveau impassible.

« Mais quel fils de pute... » marmonna-t-elle, une légère admiration dans la voix.

Gold était un requin du barreau et à cet instant, Emma se rendait compte de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

A cette heure, les rues étaient encombrées et les voitures s'étendaient les unes à la suite des autres le long des trottoirs. Il n'y avait plus que les chanceux pour trouver un place à présent. Emma claqua la porte de sa coccinelle, as peu fière d'avoir trouvé une place pour son bolide. Elle fourra ses clefs dans la poche de son jean et mit la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

« Mlle Mills ? », l'appela-t-elle.

La brune se retourna, bien que surprise par l'appellation. Son avocate devait considérer cette affaire comme gagnée d'avance.

Maitre Swan arrivait à sa hauteur, le pas léger. Regina était quelque peu étonnée que Maitre Swan lui ai donné rendez-vous en dehors de son bureau. L'avocate expliqua platement qu'elle sortait du tribunal et que se rejoindre ici était plus accommodant, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

\- « On va manger ?, lança l'avocate d'un air entendu.

\- Je pensais que nous devions nous voir pour parler de mon divorce, fit Regina.

\- Oui. Mais je suis meilleure avocate le ventre plein. »

Derrière elles, la devanture rouge et dorée du restaurant attirait l'œil. Deux statues de dragons de pierre encadraient les larges portes. Emma s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré et sa cliente lui emboita le pas, non sans une certaine réticente.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Raphi5930_ **: Ton avis sur Robin est bien tranché xD**

 _Guest_ **: ''va au diable robin'' haha C'était clair, net et précis. Un cri du coeur x)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lieu était bruyant. Le restaurant était en pleine effervescence. Les serveurs se dirigeaient savamment d'une table à l'autre avant de rejoindre les cuisines, suivant la chorégraphie d'un mécanisme bien rodé. La salle était décorée des mêmes couleurs de la devanture, de rouge et de jaune. Au comptoir du bar, une statue de bouddha accueillait les clients. Deux fins dragons avaient été sculptés dans le bois des fines poutrelles qui reliaient le bar au plafond. Emma s'y avança. Regina crut d'abord qu'elle s'en allait chercher quelqu'un pour leur attribuer une table. Emma se pencha et caressa, ce que la brune avait pris d'abord pour une statue décorative.

« Salut Didi, ça va ? » le salua Emma en lui ébouriffant le poil.

Le chien resta immobile et se laissa caresser. Il grogna mais ce son rauque s'apparentait davantage à un ronronnement inoffensif. Le chien était grand avec une fourrure épaisse et dense. Son pelage blanc tirait sur le roux. Il avait une tête sympathique, ronde avec des oreilles triangulaires et une truffe allongée. On aurait pu s'y méprendre avec un renard. Emma le délaissa et commença à se diriger vers les tables. Regina la regarda faire, gênée que cette avocate se montre aussi sans gêne à l'extérieur.

« Vous venez ? » lui dit Emma.

Regina lui emboita le pas. Didi prit cette invitation pour lui et se leva. Un serveur le remarqua.

« Qing zuo, Didi ! Qing zuo ! » ordonna le serveur.

Didi obéit et s'assit de nouveau. Mais il s'agita sur place avant de glapir. Emma salua le serveur d'un geste de la main et ce dernier lui souhaita la bienvenue. L'avocate choisit la table et Regina s'assit en face d'elle.

Une serveuse apporta l'addition à une table voisine. Emma s'accouda sur la table et lui offrit un sourire sincère lorsque la serveuse vint s'enquérir de leur sort.

\- « Ah bah on ne t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, lança la serveuse en guise de bonjour. C'est la faim qui te pousse ici ?

\- En partie, avoua Emma sans rien perdre de sa bonne humeur. Puis pour les affaires également. »

La blonde désigna Regina de la main et la brune salua la serveuse. Cette dernière portait une tenue écarlate brodée de motifs orientaux, l'uniforme d'usage du restaurant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon serré qui dévoilait son visage fin, son teint doré et ses yeux en amandes. La serveuse reporta son regard sur Emma :

\- « Mamie est partie faire de la gym avec ses amies. Elle va être furieuse quand elle saura qu'elle t'a manquée. Je vous apporte les cartes... Mais je suppose que tu prendras comme d'habitude ?

\- Tu supposes bien mais je ne sais pas ce que prendra Regina.

\- Je reviens alors. »

La serveuse donna les cartes et nota ce qu'elles désiraient pour l'apéritif. Regina passa commande. Elles parlèrent brièvement du dossier et les plats furent déposés sur la table. Si la brune s'était contentée d'un plat, l'avocate s'était commandée la moitié de la carte. Les petites assiettes regorgeaient de mets différents. Il s'en dégageait un délicieuse odeur d'épices. Emma craqua ses baguettes et était à présent prête à commencer les festivités. Regina continua la conversation tandis que l'avocate commençait à entamer son repas. Emma opinait du chef pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en restait pas moins attentive à leur conversation.

\- « J'ai un manoir. J'aimerais le garder.

\- Dans votre cas, on laisse souvent le manoir à la femme.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me le laisse parce que je suis une femme, objecta la brune. C'est un cadeau de ma mère et je veux le garder.

\- Mmmmh, fit Emma en hochant la tête. Il a fait des travaux ?

\- Non.

\- Participé d'une quelconque manière financière ?

\- Non.

\- Il faudra me montrer l'acte de propriété mais sinon il est à vous. »

Emma piqua quelques morceaux de viande et d'omelette dans son assiette. Elle s'octroya ainsi quelques petites minutes de réflexion. Le bruit des couverts de Regina comblait le léger silence.

« J'ai vu la liste qu'a fait Maitre Jones, poursuivit Emma en pointant Regina de ses baguettes. Il y a un piano à queue, quelques beaux livres anciens et des croutes qui ont de la valeur. »

Regina détecta un certaine cynisme sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle se vexa que Miss Swan déprécie ses biens de cette façon.

\- « Ces _croutes_ ?, se vexa-t-elle. Ces croutes ont plus de valeur que votre jeu de société.

\- Peut-être, sourit Emma, mais c'est moins plaisant à l'œil. Je comprendrais jamais l'art contemporain... Et c'est quoi cette collection d'arcs ?

\- Ce sont les arcs de mon mari, répondit sobrement Regina.

\- Il y en a pour plus de 10 000$ de brindilles, rappela l'avocate, ahurie.

\- Des arcs, corrigea la brune. Il y a des arcs traditionnels, des arcs à polis et des yumis.

\- Des yumis ? » fit Emma.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Regina prit une bouchée de son plat, savourant d'avoir l'ascendant sur cette teigne d'avocate.

\- « Oui, des yumis, confirma Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'impatienta Emma.

\- Un arc traditionnel japonais en bambou. Il est plus grand et plus fragile que l'arc européen. La posture même de l'archer est unique au monde.

\- Ça vaut combien ?

\- Le moins cher qu'il possède doit avoir une valeur de 2 000$, fit-elle de mémoire. Ses arcs viennent de Sherwood Archerie, ce sont des modèles haut de gamme.

\- Ça devait être sympa la vie avec lui, entre les ménestrels et les troubadours. » se moqua l'avocate.

Elle n'avait pu taire une remarque acerbe. Par la suite, la conversation mit de côté bien vite l'aspect pécunier de la dissolution du mariage et la brune aborda Henry. Si d'abord elle mentionna sa garde, elle se laissa aller à parler de son fils. Emma chassa le sujet, préférant aborder un aspect plus épineux du dossier.

«Vous l'avez surpris avec sa maitresse ?, demanda Emma, piquée par la curiosité. Vous l'avez surpris en pleine action ? »

L'avocate porta les baguettes à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas gênée de poser des questions si indiscrètes et si crues. Regina baissa brièvement la tête avant de regarder Miss Swan droit dans les yeux. Emma sentait ce regard trop franc et long pour être véridique. Les menteurs veulent prouver leur bonne foi et cette façon de défier l'interlocuteur ainsi les trahissait souvent.

\- « Non.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir lui faire la peau pour une simple supposition ?

\- J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit et j'ai changé d'avis sur mon divorce, répondit-elle pour donner le change.

\- Vous mentez, révéla l'avocate sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Je ne l'aime plus. Je n'ai pas su faire la différence entre l'attachement que je lui porterai toujours et l'amour qui est mort. Je n'ai fait qu'attendre le décès de ma mère. J'ai choisi la tranquillité mais je ne suis plus heureuse avec lui. »

Emma acquiesça et reporta vaguement l'attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Regina sentait bien qu'une question ne tarderait pas à arriver.

\- « Vous vous envoyez en l'air avec quelqu'un ?, demanda Emma de but en blanc.

\- Certainement pas.» s'offusqua l'intéressée.

La réponse avait été vive comme une balle de fusil. Regina toisa son avocate d'un regard réprobateur. Pourtant la question était strictement professionnelle. Emma ne pouvait cacher sa satisfaction en entendant cette réponse : elle arrangeait bien ses affaires.

\- « Vous seriez donc restée avec lui si votre mère était vivante ?, interrogea l'avocate.

\- Oui. »

Regina prit son verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres, sous le regard surpris de Maitre Swan. La brune ne s'étonnait pas de sa réaction. Par ailleurs, si Miss Swan avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère, elle aurait sans doute compris pourquoi elle avait préféré attendre plutôt que de l'affronter de son vivant.

« C'est pas tout à fait la vérité..., commenta Emma tout haut. Si vous ne voulez pas m'en communiquer les raisons, c'est tout à votre honneur. Je ne serais pas plus tendre avec votre mari. »

Regina ne souhaitait pas s'épancher plus que nécessaire sur cette adultère hypothétique. Elle estimait déjà assez humiliant de devoir en fait part à cette avocate insolente. Elle désirait régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Emma demanda l'addition. Elle devait de nouveau se rendre au tribunal un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. La brune s'apprêtait à sortir son porte-feuille quand Emma appela la serveuse d'un signe de la main, celle-là même qui avait pris leurs commandes. L'avocate déplia une petite liasse de billets qu'elle lui tendit.

\- « Attendez, je vais payer, intervint Regina.

\- Emma je t'offre le repas, refusa la serveuse. Reprends ton argent. »

Emma regarda l'une et l'autre, les billets verts dans sa main attendant toujours de connaître leur dessein.

« Hors de question. Ici c'est mon territoire alors je paye, informa-t-elle Regina. Vous aurez cas me donner une flèche de votre mari, ça doit bien rembourser quelques repas. Un arc ce serait trop, je ne veux pas acheter le restaurant. »

L'avocate agita les billets sous le nez de la serveuse, dans une menace factice et taquine.

\- « Et toi, continua-t-elle en regardant la serveuse. Considère que c'est un joli pourboire. Et dis aussi à Mamie que je reviendrais bientôt.

\- C'est pas en payant l'addition qu'elle sera moins en colère contre toi, objecta cette dernière.

\- J'essaye de me faire pardonner avec les moyens du bord, fit l'avocate dans une moue désolée. Et sinon, Pelekai se débrouille bien ?

\- On doit être le seul restaurant chinois de New-York avec une serveuse vahiné. » répondit la serveuse.

Emma agita encore les billets devant elle pour en revenir au sujet de leur maigre litige. La serveuse soupira et daigna finalement prendre l'argent d'Emma. Elle la remercia du bout des lèvres et les clientes, rassasiées, sortirent du restaurant. Emma et Regina rejoignirent leurs voitures perspectives. La brune déverrouilla la portière et se retourna vers l'avocate, poussée par la curiosité :

« Vous... »

Emma sentait une question d'ordre personnel pointer le bout de son nez. Elle avorta la question savamment :

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, coupa-t-elle avec humour. Je vous revois le mois prochain. »

Emma s'éloigna et disparut dans sa coccinelle jaune. Elle tourna la clef. Le véhicule toussa avant de râler et finalement se mettre à rouler.

* * *

Emma avait choisi un bar afin de pouvoir discuter dans une ambiance plus conviviale. Elle faisait pensivement tourner le bouteille de bière sur la table, laissant une petite trace d'eau sur le bois. Killian était tout aussi sceptique que Ruby.

\- « Tous ses échanges téléphoniques et ses mails sont strictement professionnels. Il appelle régulièrement le portable de Regina..., révéla Ruby.

\- … Pour parler avec son fils, termina Emma, déçue.

\- Sa voiture n'enregistre aucun déplacement inhabituel. Tous ses horaires coïncident, poursuivit Killian.

\- Les employés s'accordent pour dire qu'il n'a pas le moral depuis que sa femme a demandé le divorce et il est de notoriété publique qu'il l'aime. » termina Ruby.

Emma soupira. Peut-être que Regina s'était méprise...

\- « Aucune trace de ces pseudos SMS ?, demanda-elle avec espoir.

\- Non, fit Ruby en se pinçant les lèvres. J'ai trouvé des échanges similaires à ce que tu m'as rapportés mais cela vient d'un collègue à propos d'une affaire.

\- Donc pas de maitresse..., conclut Emma amère. J'aurais pu utiliser la violation de la clause de fidélité pour le faire plonger... »

Killian lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Cette Regina ne serait pas la première cliente à nourrir des tendances paranoïaques pour rendre la séparation moins douloureuse.

\- « Tu trouveras bien autre chose pour le mettre à genoux.

\- Je pourrais demander un procès par combat, renchérit Emma d'une voix plus claire.

\- Tu aurais fière allure avec une épée, approuva Killian. Mais je doute que tu fasses le poids face à un archer.

\- Une fois l'épée en travers de la gorge, son cure-dent lui servira plus à grand chose. »

Ils rirent, complices et un brin sadique. La victoire primait sur le reste et pour le grand manitou qu'était Gold, il n'hésiterait pas à les lancer dans la fosse aux lions pour quérir la victoire. Ruby vint interrompre leur douce rêverie et leur soif de gloire grandiloquente.

\- « Il a pourtant une belle gueule..., commenta la secrétaire songeuse.

\- Tu parles de Killian ?, demanda Emma.

\- J'espérais que tu aurais remarqué mes atouts bien avant, se vexa ce dernier.

\- Je parle de M. Wood, rectifia Ruby.

\- Tu viens de descendre dans mon estime, trancha la blonde intransigeante.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu défends sa femme. »

Killian porta son verre de rhum à sa bouche, sourire aux lèvres. Ses collègues étaient de la meilleure compagnie.

\- « Je vais pas défendre sa femme _et_ lorgner son mari, rit Emma.

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne stratégie : tu fais succomber le mari pour le plomber pour adultère, élabora Killian. Dieu sait que n'importe quel homme succomberait à tes charmes, _Love_. »

Son regard descendit jusqu'au galbe de ses seins, la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis lui barrait la vue et l'empêchait de l'admirer toute entière. Elle rit de son hypothèse farfelue la sachant impossible et improbable. Le délit d'adultère serait nul : étant l'avocate de Regina, il y aurait conflit d'intérêt.

* * *

Maitre Swan clarifiait les derniers détails avec sa cliente. Leurs tasses étaient vides et M. Wood ne tarderait pas à arriver, accompagné de son avocat. Emma était assise à son bureau et Regina écoutait patiemment ce que lui disait son avocate.

\- « Ce n'est qu'un premier rendez-vous pour s'assurer que la répartition est plus ou moins équitable. C'est le début des négociations. Il s'agit avant tout de trouver un accord sans passer devant un juge.

\- Je pourrais perdre Henry ?, demanda Regina avec inquiétude.

\- Ça me semble peu probable..., réfléchit Swan. Il est jeune et dans ce cas là, c'est la mère qui a la garde en général. Vous pouvez demander la garde exclusive et...

\- Je ne veux pas priver Henry de son père, objecta la cliente, catégorique. C'est entre lui et moi qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement, Henry n'est pas concerné. »

Regina ne cilla pas. L'avocate dut bien renoncer à se battre sur ce point. La brune vérifia que son fils se portait bien et regarda par delà ce mur vitré. Henry était assis sur le bureau circulaire de la secrétaire aux mèches rouges. Le jeune garçon s'était emparé du téléphone et imitait les gestes de Ruby, gribouillant une feuille tout en parlant dans le combiné. Ruby le tenait par la taille et entre deux prises de rendez-vous, s'amusait à faire quelques grimaces au jeune Henry.

« Ce serait triste de le séparer de son père » reconnut Emma en regardant le petit garçon.

Regina posa ses yeux sur l'avocate qui semblait pensive et plus... triste.

\- « Est-ce que votre mari est un bon père ?, interrogea Maitre Swan, de nouveau impassible. Il n'a rien fait à votre fils ?

\- Je n'apprécie pas ce que vous insinuez, lui fit savoir Mme Mills-Wood d'un ton cassant. Il est un bon père, il est attentionné et...

\- ...Un piètre mari, visiblement, puisque vous demandez le divorce, termina platement l'avocate. Mais pas infidèle.

\- Vous l'avez pris en filature avec votre tacot jaune ?, se moqua Regina. Pas étonnant qu'il vous ait remarqué. »

Emma lui lança un regard noir. Elle exécrait qu'on la sous-estime.

\- « S'il y avait la moindre trace, le moindre indice d'adultère aussi infirme soit-il, je l'aurais trouvé. trancha l'avocate d'un ton sec. L'adultère n'est pas un facteur.

\- ...Nous nous sommes éloignés et j'ai fini par ne plus l'aimer. C'est visiblement tout ce qu'i dire, conclut Regina sur le même ton.

\- Soit. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur tintèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent. Robin apparut, vêtu d'un costume noir, élégant et sobre. Son visage était grave. Un homme l'accompagnait, habillé d'un costume gris et stricte. Ce dernier avait les cheveux un peu long et une barbe courte et dense, le faisait paraître à un lion.

Robin remarqua son fils à l'accueil et son visage s'éclaira. Henry abandonna son téléphone et un sourire illumina son visage juvénile.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il passait cette semaine chez sa mère et voir son père était une joyeuse surprise. Robin se pencha par-dessus le bureau circulaire aux bords relevés et embrassa son fils sur la joue. Henry enlaça son père et ce dernier profita de ce câlin pour embrasser le cou de son fils, le piquant et le chatouillant de sa barbe. Henry éclata de rire et tenta de se soustraire à cette torture paternelle. Robin se recula et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

\- « Maman est là ?, demanda Robin plus sérieusement.

\- Elle est avec la dame, répondit Henry en pointant le bureau du doigt.

\- Mme Mills est avec Maitre Swan, l'éclaira la secrétaire. Je vais vous annoncer. »

Ruby prit le combiné abandonné par Henry et appela le bureau d'Emma. Robin acquiesça et l'avocat qui l'accompagnait garda le silence.

\- « J'peux venir avec vous ?, demanda Henry d'une petite voix.

\- Tu vas rester ici, répondit son père avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi ?, fit tristement Henry, espérant le faire céder.

\- Ce sont des conversations de grandes personnes.

\- Moi j'peux jamais venir. » marmonna-t-il en croisant ses bras.

Robin sourit, quelque peu amusé de voir ce petit bonhomme exprimé sa désapprobation.

\- « Puis en plus, on ira plus jamais à Disney ensemble.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, défendit Robin. Nous t'avons déjà expliqué que les choses seraient différentes mais on pourra toujours faire des choses, tous les trois, de temps en temps.

\- J'veux que ce soit comme avant, marmonna Henry.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Mais tu es amoureux de Maman, hein ?

\- Oui, répondit Robin sans hésitation.

\- Et elle ?, demanda Henry avec espoir.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre. » murmura son père avec prudence.

Il ne pouvait pas s'avancer à parler au nom de sa femme... de Regina, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

« Maitre Swan va vous recevoir. » annonça Ruby.

L'intéressée rejoignit l'accueil. Maitre Swan lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

\- « Vous devez être . Je suis Maitre Swan. Enchanté.

\- De même » répondit Robin sur le même ton.

Ils se serrèrent la main sobrement, comme les deux inconnus contraints de croiser le même chemin.

\- « Maitre Yvain, se présenta l'avocat de Robin.

\- Votre réputation vous précède, le salua Emma en lui tendant sa main.

\- Je ne peux que m'incliner devant Adam » sourit Maitre Yvain en serrant la main de l'avocate.

Il posa sa main par-dessus celle de l'avocate qu'il serrait déjà. Il entreprenait de broyer la main d'Emma dans sa large paume, tentant d'ors et déjà d'exprimer sa suprématie. Maitre Swan le défia du regard et serra fermement la main de Maitre Yvain. Emma lui rendit son sourire fielleux, sachant pertinemment que ceci n'était qu'une politesse de façade.

« Nul ne peut surpasser M. Gold. » renchérit Maitre Swan.

Les recevoir au cabinet de Gold était ni plus ni moins une manière de marquer son territoire. L'intimidation est une méthode aussi louable que les autres.

Elle remercia Ruby de les avoir occupés puis les guida faire la salle de réunion où Regina les attendait déjà. Maitre Swan prit place à côté de sa cliente et et Maitre Yvain s'assirent face à elles. Robin et Regina demeuraient silencieux. Leurs avocats dressaient tour à tour la liste des biens et établissaient qui resterait seul propriétaire. Ils notaient les biens source de litige et poursuivaient. Il était quelque peu déroutant de voir les avocats écharper avec autant d'indifférence leurs vies et leurs souvenirs.

Robin perdit patience. Il croisa le regard de sa femme et tapa sur la table, réduisant les avocats au silence.

\- « A quoi ça rime, Regina ? Tu voulais un divorce calme, alors quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ?, explosa-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux tout à coup me mettre sur la paille ?

\- Tu sais exactement pourquoi, lui lança sa femme en réponse.

\- C'est à propos de cette nuit là, c'est ça ? _Tu_ es revenue vers moi parce que _tu_ en avais envie, je ne t'y ai pas forcé, lui rappela Robin avec justice.

\- Je fais allusion à ce que tu manigançais, corrigea-t-elle. Tu voulais me prendre Henry.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'écrire ce que m'avait dit mon avocat » s'emporta Robin en se levant.

Regina se leva à son tour, se hissant à sa hauteur.

\- « Pourquoi avoir pris soin d'écrire les directives de ton avocat pour tout me prendre dans ce cas ?, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que ton avocate véreuse ne t'a jamais proposé une stratégie pour me laisser sans un sous ? » cingla Robin.

Regina se tut, pesant les propos de son mari. Maitre Swan tiqua sur l'expression qu'il avait utilisé pour la désigner.

\- « ''L'avocate véreuse'' risque de vous foutre son poing dans la figure, gronda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes en train de détruire mon mariage alors je ne veux rien entendre de vous, répliqua Robin en baissant les yeux sur elle. Veuillez sortir, je veux parler avec ma femme. »

Maitre Yvain se leva, exécutant la volonté de son client, mais Emma prit ses aises sur sa chaise. Elle n'était pas tenue de respecter les ordres de cet homme. Robin serra les dents devant l'arrogance de cette avocate qui la défiait ostensiblement du regard.

« Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plait. » demanda Regina.

Emma ravala son ressentiment et s'exécuta. Maitre Swan abandonna son homologue Yvain dans le couloir après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et convenir des modalités d'une prochaine entrevue.

Puis, elle rejoignit l'accueil où elle retrouva Ruby, toujours occupée avec le fils de sa cliente. Henry reconnut l'avocate de sa mère et abandonna son dessin.

\- « Elle est où Maman ?

\- Elle parle avec ton papa. » répondit Emma.

Henry tendit le cou pour apercevoir la salle de réunion. Il reconnut ses parents et en observant leurs gestes vifs et leurs visages, il en conclut qu'ils se disputaient. L'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage et pour une fois, Emma blâma ces murs transparents.

\- « C'est à cause de toi et du monsieur que Papa et Maman se disputent ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se disputent, répondit évasivement l'avocate. Mais toi aussi tu te mets en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Henry hocha la tête, lui donnant raison.

\- « Et bien eux, ça leur arrive aussi, poursuivit Emma. Tu veux venir avec moi dans mon bureau ?, J'ai un truc bien plus amusant que les post-it de Ruby.

\- Maman sera d'accord ?

\- On sera juste à côté, assura Emma. Ta maman viendra tout de suite après.

\- D'accord. »

Ruby fit descendre l'enfant du bureau sur lequel il était assis. Il prit la main d'Emma et cette dernière la guida jusqu'à son bureau. L'enfant remarqua aussitôt le Fairy Chess et ses pièces innombrables et curieuses.

\- « Tu joues quand tu travailles ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je joues que pendant ma récréation, sourit-elle. Tu veux jouer ?

\- Oui. Faut faire quoi ?

\- Il faut prendre les pièces de l'autre » simplifia Emma.

Henry voulut prendre les pions de bois blanc. L'avocate ne l'ennuya pas à lui expliquer les règles même Killian peinait encore à les mémoriser toutes. Elle déplaça les pièces et Henry l'imita, prenant les pièces les plus jolies, les déplaçant de manière aléatoire. Il garda la Licorne dans sa main tout en continuant la partie. Il capturait les pièces adverses et Emma feignait d'en être contrariée, flattant ainsi l'enfant. Emma mima le bruit d'une détonation et prit le Canon dans sa main. La pièce d'échec s'envola comme un boulet de canon et faucha un Pion d'Henry. Regina entra dans le bureau de l'avocate. Le jeune garçon avait déjà oublié la dispute de ses parents.

\- « Maman, Maman, regarde, je sais jouer. Il y a même un dragon avec une tête de dame et des girafes !, s'empressa-t-il de lui raconter.

\- C'est super, mon cœur, murmura sa mère avec entrain feint. Mais on va devoir rentrer maintenant.

\- Mais on a pas fini la partie..., souffla Henry en regardant Emma.

\- On ne va pas embêter Miss Swan plus longtemps, dit sa mère.

\- Oh il ne m'embête pas, se permit d'ajouter l'intéressée. Et il est très fort aux échecs. »

Henry bomba le torse, fier que l'on fasse ainsi étalage de ses prouesses devant sa mère. Emma et Regina s'accordèrent sur la date d'un prochain rendez-vous puis la brune prit la main de son fils pour quitter le bureau. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que ce dernier serrait quelque chose dans sa main.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- C'est la Licorne » dit Henry en montrant la pièce.

Du socle de bois blanc émergeait le corps d'un cheval. Il se cabrait et on l'imaginait hennir, prêt à prendre le galop. Une corne fine fleurissait sur son front.

\- « Tu ne dois pas voler, le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Il peut la garder si ça lui fait plaisir, intervint Emma. C'est un peu son trophée pour m'avoir battue aux échecs. J'espère que j'aurais droit à ma revanche. » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Henry.

Le petit garçon acquiesça, heureux de la perspective de jouer de nouveau.

\- « ...Merci, dit Regina quelque peu étonnée de sa gentillesse.

\- Merci Maitresse... » chercha Henry.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, il était difficile de comprendre les titres dont on affublait les avocats. Qu'il tente d'accorder son titre était attendrissant.

\- « Tu peux m'appeler Emma, ce sera plus simple, lui dit l'avocate.

\- Merci Emma. »

Le petit garçon sourit à l'avocate dont le visage s'éclaira à son tour. Henry donna la main à sa mère et tous deux quittèrent le bureau, le fils de Regina tenant fermement la Licorne dans sa main. Killian saisit ce court instant de répit pour rejoindre sa collègue dans son bureau il n'avait rien manqué à la scène.

\- « C'est la première fois que je vois Maitre Swan se faire dépouiller par un gosse.

\- C'est qu'une pièce, je peux en recommander une... Puis ça lui faisait plaisir au gamin. J'aime bien ce gosse..., confia-t-elle.

\- Moi je préfère sa mère, confia Jones à son tour.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pas dire qu'elle n'est pas canon, se défendit-il. Tu as vu ces jambes ?

\- Dans le cadre de son affaire, ça n'a aucune importance. Et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui est venue me trouver, pas l'inverse. » rappela-t-elle.

Regina Mills-Wood n'était qu'une cliente et en cela Emma ne songeait même pas à s'intéresser à elle. Killian le savait mais son amie était d'humeur trop sérieuse à cet instant pour être sensible à son humour.

* * *

Regina attendit patiemment Henry en face de l'école. La sonnerie se fit vaguement entendre et cinq minutes plus tard, les classes commencèrent à sortirent. Les élèves étaient si petits et leurs sacs si volumineux, qu'il ressemblaient à des tortues. La classe d'Henry sortit la dernière. Regina aperçut le visage de son fils. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule quand il passa à sa hauteur. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- « Ça a été, mon cœur ? Tu as fait quoi de beau à l'école ?

\- Avec la maitresse on a commencé le spectacle pour Noël, répondit-il, dénué d'entrain. Elle a pris une musique qui bouge. Il faudra acheter un pantalon à pattes d'éléphant aussi.

\- Le spectacle ne te plait pas ? », demanda sa mère en voyant son visage peu enthousiaste.

Il haussa les épaules et ne dit rien.

« On peut aller voir Papa ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Regina voyait l'espoir dans ses petits yeux d'enfant mais elle était obligée de lui dire la vérité.

\- « Tu sais que quand tu es avec Maman, Papa n'est pas forcément là... Papa va travailler tard mais il a dit qu'il appellerait avant que tu ailles te coucher.

\- J'veux le voir maintenant.

\- Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. »

Elle partait avec Henry quand la maitresse de son fils l'interpella :

« Mme Mills ! »

Regina s'arrêta, Henry à côté d'elle. La maitresse les rejoignit. Elle rajusta ses lunettes rouges sur son nez en trompette.

\- « Mlle Marpole, la salua Regina.

\- Bonjour Mme Mills. Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ? C'est au sujet d'Henry. »

L'enseignante avait aussitôt toute son attention. Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui paraissait gêné mais pas coupable. Il ne devait pas avoir fait de bêtises...

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Et bien, Henry semble un peu perturbé par sa situation familiale dernièrement... ce qui est normal, s'empressa d'ajouter Mlle Marpole en voyant la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de Regina. Je pense seulement qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'inquiéta la mère d'Henry.

\- Il a pleuré aujourd'hui parce qu'il pense que son père et vous ne viendrez pas au spectacle...comme vous divorcez.

\- Henry, tu sais bien que... »

Regina baissa les yeux pour s'adresser à son fils. Mais il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle.

« Henry ? » dit-elle en blêmissant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle scruta le trottoir et le trouva. Le petit garçon courait à toutes jambes. Regina abandonna ses escarpins sur la chaussée. Henry quittait le trottoir. Il courrait sur la route, à la merci des voitures. Regina saisit violemment le bras de son fils et le tira en arrière. Une voiture frôla Henry et le conducteur klaxonna sans pour autant ralentir l'allure. La main de Regina se crispa autour de son bras.

« Tu es fou ?! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas courir sur la route ! On t'a dit que c'était dangereux ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle avait haussé le ton à cause de la peur qui la tenaillait encore.

« Aïe, lâche-moi, pleura Henry. Tu me fais mal. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essaya d'ôter un à un les doigts de sa mère qui retenaient son bras prisonnier. Regina ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Je préfère te casser le bras plutôt que tu te fasses écraser par une voiture ! » cria-t-elle.

Les larmes d'Henry cessèrent de couler. Le petit garçon n'avait écouté que la moitié de la phrase et en était choqué.

\- « J'vais le dire à Papa, menaça Henry sans grande conviction.

\- Tu peux le dire à ton père, répliqua sa mère d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi sèche. Il sera d'accord avec moi. »

Henry se tut, sachant qu'aucun de ses deux parents ne cautionnerait sa bêtise.

\- « Tu vas monter dans la voiture et m'attendre, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais finir de discuter avec Mlle Marpole.

\- Oui... » souffla Henry.

Regina soupira. Sa peur s'était apaisée et elle s'en voulait à présent de lui avoir crié dessus ainsi bien qu'elle sache ce rappel à l'ordre nécessaire.

Henry monta dans la voiture sans broncher et s'attacha dans son siège. Regina ferma la voiture par sécurité puis rejoignit la maitresse de son fils. Elle en profita pour reprendre possession de ses escarpins dont elle s'était défaite. Elle abrégea la conversation, assurant à l'enseignante qu'elles reprendraient cette conversation le lendemain.

* * *

Les doigts de l'avocate tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier. Elle terminait de mettre un jour un énième dossier que lui avait envoyé Gold. Son téléphone sonna et, reconnaissant la sonnerie, ouvrit sa boite mail d'un clic sur son ordinateur. Aucun objet n'était mentionné.

De : Regina Mills-Wood

A : Emma Swan

 _Maitre Swan,_

 _Je vous fais part de ma décision définitive. Je ne souhaite plus continuer la procédure de divorce. Vos honoraires seront réglés. Je vous ai déjà envoyé une lettre recommandée avec un montant plus que conséquent._

 _Cordialement._

 _R. Mills._

Emma relut le mail une deuxième fois en fronçant les sourcils. Elle maugréa et tapa du poing. Ruby entra :

\- « Un problème ?

\- Tu devineras jamais. _Mills se dégonfle_. Une girouette, souffla-t-elle avec dédain. Elle avait l'air déterminé à faire plier son mari mais non. Madame renonce carrément au divorce. Je te parie qu'elle s'est remise avec. Une petite réconciliation sur l'oreiller... Mais c'est pas la première à choisir la facilité... »

Emma reprit son souffle et se calma. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver ainsi pour un simple retrait d'un cliente. Elle était toujours sur les nerfs à cette période de l'année, Ruby le savait et n'attisa pas davantage sa colère.

\- « Oui ? Tu voulais ?, reprit Emma d'une voix plus calme.

\- Graham a appelé. Il te demande pour la semaine prochaine. »

Emma opina du chef. Sa colère avait définitivement fait de s'envoler, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de ce qui était vraiment important. Elle baissa les yeux et resta silencieuse.

\- « ...Tu veux que j'appelle Graham pour confirmer ?, proposa gentiment Ruby.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je vais l'appeler. Merci Ruby. »

Elle savait que la date était proche. Elle n'oubliait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Regina accourut. Ses talons raisonnaient lugubrement dans le long couloir vide. Elle trouva Robin qui se tenait près de la vitre. Il avait les yeux rougis. Il se passa une main sur son visage. Il était agité d'étranges tremblements.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ?! », explosa-t-elle.

Regina se rua à côté de lui. Elle regarda à travers la vitre et se dirigea vers la porte. Robin la retint :

\- « Tu ne peux pas y aller, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est mon fils !, hurla Regina les yeux baignés de larmes. Lâche-moi !

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

\- C'est mon fils ! Je veux le voir !

\- Regina, dit-il avec douceur en prenant le visage de sa femme pour en essayer les larmes. La voiture l'a... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Le temps que je réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, il n'était déjà plus là. J'ai été l'identifier. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller. »

Regina retira les mains de Robin de son visage. Ses traits se tordaient sous la colère et la tristesse. Elle le frappa avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Ses poings s'écrasaient contre son torse et Robin se laissa malmener.

« C'est ta faute ! Je t'avais dit qu'il avait déjà essayé de se sauver comme ça ! C'est ta faute ! » cria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Sa voix se brisa. Il prit ses poignets de ses mains pour lui faire arrêter ses coups. La voix de Regina s'étranglait et les perles salées lui brulaient les yeux, brouillait sa vue.

\- « C'est ma faute..., souffla Regina, la voix tremblante.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Robin. Il a cru voir ta voiture de l'autre côté de la rue et il a couru. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça aurait pu arriver la semaine dernière, demain, n'importe quand. C'est un accident. »

Les paroles de Robin n'étaient plus qu'un triste murmure. Regina essaya de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. Elle acquiesça, sachant que Robin avait raison. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer car cet accident était injuste. Henry ne méritait pas cela.

Robin enlaça Regina. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé et déchirant contre son cœur. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Robin la retint.

« Ça va aller... » souffla Robin d'une voix faible.

Robin caressa le dos de sa femme, espérant lui apporter un quelconque soulagement. Il regarda par delà la vitre, derrière laquelle on pouvait deviner un petit corps sous le draps blanc. Leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais comme avant mais ils s'en sortiraient. Il le faudrait.

* * *

Killian avait allongé ses jambes sur un coin de son bureau. Il monta le son de la petite télévision. Emma avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle mangeait son sandwich en restant captivée par le journal télévisé.

 _« Nous vous avions parlé hier du petit garçon percuté par une voiture, en fin d'après-midi,_ rappela la journaliste _. il est décédé à la suite du choc. L'enquête cherche à déterminer... »_

Emma fit taire un ricanement moqueur.

\- « Ils cherchent à déterminer quoi ? Le conducteur de la bagnole a emplafonné le gamin donc oui il est fautif. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment un môme de cinq ans...

\- Quatre, corrigea Killian, la bouche pleine.

\- Quatre, reprit son amie, a fait pour se foutre la gueule en l'air sans que quelqu'un l'en empêche. »

Killian haussa les épaules. Emma était déterminée à poursuivre la conversation sur cette affaire :

\- « Si ça c'est pas la preuve de la connerie des parents, maugréa Emma.

\- Les enfants, ça va vite, défendit Killian. Tu détournes le regard une second et hop ! Ils ont déjà disparu.

\- Mmmh. » fit-elle, sceptique.

Emma regarda le conducteur de la voiture, fondre en larmes devant le micro du journaliste.

 _« Je vous jure que j'ai freiné à temps mais il a couru sur la route et... J'ai entendu le choc... »_ fit le conducteur dont le nom de Léon apparaissait à l'écran.

Sa voix étranglée par le remord continuait d'exprimer ses excuses. Emma ne lâcha pas le conducteur au corps frêle et au visage creusé du regard. Il portait un étrange manteau violet dont les stries dessinaient des écailles. C'était un original.

\- « Ça m'étonne quand même que personne n'ait filmé ou pris une photo de cet accident pour le foutre sur facebook, twitter ou instagram..., commenta l'avocate.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout n'est pas filmé à l'heure actuelle.

\- La majorité des trucs en tout cas. On a des vidéos d'un tsunami dans un trou paumé de l'Asie mais pas d'un accident de voiture en plein New-York ?

\- J'pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, on va découvrir que c'est un fou qui a balancé ce pauv' gamin sous les roues ou alors que le conducteur était camé ou ivre, paria Killian. Pauv' mec, il va devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience...

\- ...Sans doute, répondit Emma, guère convaincue.

\- J'dois te laisser, _Love_ , je dois filer au tribunal. »

Emma hocha la tête, lui dit au revoir et reporta son attention sur la journal télévisé.

* * *

Elle marcha et se faufila entre les tombes. Il faisait toujours étrangement beau ce jour-là, comme si le soleil la narguait. Emma déposa deux bières fraiches près de la pierre tombale et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur l'herbe verte.

« Graham m'a dit qu'il était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. Moi, j'avais une audience alors j'ai pu venir que pendant mon heure de midi. »

Emma s'adossa contre la pierre tombale. Elle n'était pas si froide le soleil l'avait quelque peu réchauffée. Emma décapsula sa bouteille et en but une gorgée. Elle regarda devant elle et ne dit rien. Elle appréciait seulement sa présence.

« Mais je sais que tu adores quand il n'y a que moi, dit Emma d'un ton léger. Je t'ai pris une bière. Les fleurs c'est vraiment démodé tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sa bouche souriait mais ses yeux menaçaient de pleurer. Emma se tut et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête aller contre la pierre. Parler donnait un faux sentiment d'échange. C'était aussi rassurant que douloureux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de venir ici, d'attendre ce jour pour penser à elle. Emma s'abandonna à quelques souvenirs plus heureux, loin de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Elle était morte depuis longtemps à présent mais pour Emma, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait appris sa mort. Elle regarda sa main gauche. Elle la leva devant ses yeux. Elle observa ses doigts. Elle serra le poing. Seuls quatre doigts lui obéirent, le petit doigt resta raide. C'était tout ce qui lui restait depuis : un petit doigt paralysé.

« Quelle merde..., maudit Emma en regardant sa main. C'est tellement injuste. »

Son téléphone sonna et interrompit cette conversation au cours de laquelle elle n'aurait finalement aucune réponse. Elle regarda l'écran puis rejeta l'appel. Elle se leva et épousseta son pantalon. Elle regarda la tombe avec tendresse. Elle toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts puis les apposa sur la pierre, déposant un baiser sur la tombe.

« Je t'aimerai toujours. » souffla Emma.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur la pierre, s'éloigna de la tombe et quitta le cimetière.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Didi est un akita inu.**

 **Le procès par combat est encore d'actualité aux Etats-Unis bien que non utilisé de nos jours. Ça fait partie des lois qui ne sont plus appliquées mais pas supprimées.**

 **L'adultère est reconnue comme un crime dans plusieurs Etats dont New-York.**

 **Je posterai la suite mercredi.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Raphi5930_ **: Je peux rien te dire au risque de me vendre xD J'espère bien te surprendre !**

 _Emy_ **: *tend un mouchoir* C'était mon but (et oui je suis méchante...). Pas sûr que la suite soit plus heureuse...**

 _Guest_ **: Et oui, Henry est mort... Quant à la tombe sur laquelle va Emma, on apprendra son identité bientôt. ^^**

 **Le chapitre 5 a remué la pulpe. Là, on est lancé. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina se serrait de ses bras. Son corps était agité de légers tremblements dû à sa fatigue et à son chagrin. Elle se forçait à retenir ses sanglots elle ne pouvait pas craquer ainsi devant des inconnus. Elle n'osait regarder ce que lui proposait le vendeur. Plus elle l'entendait parler, plus elle en avait mal au cœur. Robin se tenait à ses côtés. Il était blême. Le discours du vendeur l'affectait tout autant que Regina.

« Nous avons des types américains ou parisiens, poursuivit le vendeur. Nous avons aussi le type coffre qui permet une semi ouverture. Nous en avons en bois de chêne, d'acajou ou de hêtre le chêne étant le plus onéreux. Mais si vous en achetez un en bois de chêne, nous vous offrons les ornements. »

Si Robin parvenait encore à faire face, Regina laissa éclater sa triste colère. Elle fusilla le vendeur d'un regard noir, serti de rouge et de larmes. Son cœur explosa sous le poids de son chagrin.

\- « Assez !, cracha-t-elle dans un cri déchirant. Assez ! Arrêtez de me vanter votre marchandise ! Nous parlons d'un cercueil !

\- Mais je ne fais que mon travail..., souffla le vendeur d'une petite voix.

\- Regina... S'il te plait..., l'implora Robin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de mettre un prix sur la mort de mon fils !, vociféra Regina laissant sa colère déferler sur le pauvre vendeur. Maintenant, disparaissez avant que je ne vous enterre moi-même ! »

Le vendeur manqua de trébucher en voulant reculer. Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, prétextant faire le compte-rendu du stock dans un balbutiement incompréhensible. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de son champ de vision, la fureur douloureuse de Regina s'évanouit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un océan de douleur incommensurable et affligeant. Robin pâlit encore lorsque son regard rencontra les petits cercueils alignés en rangs serrés. Il y avait quelque chose de morbide dans cette pièce aseptisée dont l'espace était entièrement occupé par ces boites funéraires en bois plus ou moins précieux.

\- « Aucun parent ne devrait vivre cela, souffla Regina tremblante.

\- Je sais, murmura Robin d'une voix blanche. Je sais. »

Il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Bien que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était contre-nature, il leur faudrait bien choisir la sépulture de leur fils.

* * *

Ruby vit Emma émerger de l'ascenseur. Elle portait sa vieille veste de cuir rouge. L'amour d'Emma pour le rouge était une évidence mais cette veste ne faisait son apparition qu'à cette période de l'année et ce, indépendamment du temps. Elle était d'humeur morose et arrivait les mains vides.

\- « Pas de café, ni de gâteaux aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, désolée, souffla Emma. J'ai pas eu le temps. »

Elle s'arrêta au bureau de la secrétaire et s'y accouda.

\- « Tu as vu Graham ? Il va bien ?, s'enquit Ruby.

\- Ouais. »

La réponse laissait entendre qu'Emma ne souhaitait pas s'épancher. Elle était toujours si peu loquace. La secrétaire n'insista pas.

« Tiens ce colis est arrivé pour toi ce matin. » dit-elle en posant un petit paquet devant Emma.

L'avocate s'avachit sur le bureau et déchira l'emballage marron. Le sceau informait que le colis provenait de l'Écosse. Emma réduisit le papier en une boulette compacte et posa le contenu du petit carton sur le bureau. Une Licorne prête à s'élancer au galop était contrainte à l'immobilité dans son socle de bois blanc. Elle arrivait enfin, au bout d'un mois. Cette ébéniste écossaise n'avait pas le soucis de la rapidité mais une finesse du détail qui forçait bien Emma à consentir à l'utilité de ce délai.

\- « Ah bah, je l'aurais attendue, commenta Emma.

\- C'est pour remplacer la pièce que Charlie t'avais piqué ?

\- Henry, corrigea-t-elle. Ouais. J'en avais marre de jouer avec un Cavalier avec un post-it avec ''Licorne'' écrit dessus.

\- C'est Killian qui va être content, sourit Ruby avec taquinerie.

\- Il préfère l'échiquier standard de toute façon. »

Emma prit la Licorne dans sa main. Elle en tapota doucement le bureau, donnant l'impression que la pièce d'échec piétinait sur place.

« Quand je pense qu'en plus, elle m'a plantée juste le jour précédant notre rendez-vous » maugréa Emma.

Ruby n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle faisait mention. Elle faisait allusion à cette Regina Mills-Wood.

« Elle a peut-être voulu prendre un autre avocat. » suggéra la secrétaire.

Maitre Swan la fusilla du regard, outrée par l'hypothèse que Ruby venait de formuler. C'était inconcevable. Après qu'elle se soit engagée à prendre en charge cette affaire, Mills n'aurait pas pu se tourner vers un confrère. Emma refusait cette hypothèse, par fierté d'une part.

Ruby donna le change à sa taquinerie : Emma ne semblait pas très réceptive aujourd'hui.

\- « Gold demande si tu as essayé de la relancer.

\- Oui, s'agaça Emma. Elle répond pas. J'y peux rien si cette bonne femme est une tête de noeux. Gold a qu'à trouver autre chose s'il veut se faire de la publicité ! Ils me font tous chier... »

Emma se dégagea du bureau et s'éloigna, le pas énervé, tenant fermement la Licorne dans sa main. Ruby se leva de son bureau et lui cria la dernière information qu'elle devait lui communiquer :

« Le juge va rendre son verdict pour l'affaire Pelekai ! C'est à 10h45 aujourd'hui ! »

Emma lui fit un vague signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendue puis s'enferma dans son bureau.

* * *

Le cercueil avait été fermé. Le corps d'Henry était trop endommagé pour que ses proches puissent le voir pour lui dire adieu. Regina se souvenait difficilement de l'enterrement. Le cercueil était descendu en terre en emportant son fils en son cœur. Regina se serait bien laissée dépérir sur la tombe si Robin ne l'avait pas sortie de sa torpeur et de sa désolation pour rentrer.

Regina n'acceptait pas la mort d'Henry. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir surgir dans la maison, courir partout... Le vide qu'il laissait derrière lui était insupportable.

Robin venait régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles de Regina, pour la soutenir car, après tout, n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre la souffrance qui le tenaillait ? Puis il avait finalement réinvesti le manoir de sa présence et essayait de lui apporter son réconfort. Ils devaient se soutenir mutuellement durant cette épreuve.

Cependant Regina s'énervait de son discours qui se voulait réconfortant et déferlait sa colère. Robin restait calme et s'efforçait de toujours répondre avec douceur. Répondre avec la même virulence ne les aiderait pas. Regina bouillonnait de colère face à l'injustice de la mort d'Henry et bien qu'il sache l'expression de cette colère apaisante, Robin peinait à la contenir sans s'en meurtrir.

\- « Tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un..., suggéra Robin.

\- Qui ?! Dis-moi QUI pourrait comprendre ? J'ai tout perdu au moment où le cœur d'Henry a cessé de battre...

\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que tu devrais en parler. Cela allégera un peu ta peine.

\- Rien ne pourra alléger cette perte ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est notre fils qu'on a enterré ! »

Regina le toisait d'un regard noir. Il la voyait doucement sombrer dans sa peine et tentait toujours de lui apporter son soutien. Il devait mettre leur différents de côté.

\- « Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?!, hurla Regina. On dirait que ça ne te touche pas !

\- Ça me touche, répondit Robin dans un souffle. J'essaye simplement d'être fort pour nous deux. »

Regina était tellement noyée dans sa peine qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se soucier de la douleur qu'éprouvait Robin. Si elle se torturait à ressasser, imaginer le décours hypothétique et alternatif de cette affreuse journée où tout avait basculé, elle s'en prenait à Robin à la moindre occasion.

* * *

Elle était retournée au travail dès les deux jours octroyés pour le décès eurent été écoulés. Elle tromper sa peine en se cachant derrière une montagne de travail. C'était une douce utopie. Le chagrin ne la quittait à aucun moment.

Elle comprit son erreur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Elle relisait inlassablement la même petite phrase pitoyable qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, à émerger de sa peine qu'elle ne cessait de ruminer.

Elle prit le cadre photo sur son bureau. Ils étaient tous les trois si heureux au moment où ce cliché avait été pris. Henry souriait de toutes ses dents et il lui manquait une incisive. Il venait de la perdre et il était tout fier de montrer sa dent à l'objectif. Regina se souvenait qu'il l'avait perdue en croquant dans un carambar. Il adorait ces bonbons. Il avait passé toute la soirée à quémander ces friandises en barre dans l'espoir de perdre les autres et que la fée des dents lui apporte d'autres pièces. Robin avait dû cacher les bonbons avant d'essayer de faire diversion.

Regina caressa le visage d'Henry à travers la fine paroi de verre.

L'assistant de Regina passa la porte après avoir frappé.

« Mme Mills, murmura-t-il doucement, Je me suis permis d'entrer, comme je n'avais pas de réponse... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il s'attendait à se faire réprimander par sa patronne mais Regina se contenta de le fixer, le regard vide. Elle ne trouvait même pas la force de lui répondre ou de la prier de partir. Tout ceci lui semblait dérisoire à présent. L'assistant se racla la gorge et il tâcha de dérouler le programme de l'entreprise, relisant ses notes. Regina continuait se regarder dans sa direction, sans vraiment le voir. Sa voix lui parvenait comme un écho lointain.

\- « Je dois y aller, coupa alors Regina.

\- Bien, balbutia son assistant, je vais appliquer vos directives et...

\- Merci, coupa-t-elle encore.

\- Je vous laisse, Madame. »

L'assistant baissa les yeux et sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot. Il connaissait la tragédie qui venait de la frapper mais l'attitude Mme Mills-Wood la surprenait tout de même. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Regina se leva et enfila son manteau. Elle sortit de l'entreprise, croisa ses employés qui n'osèrent lui demander pourquoi elle partait si tôt. Elle les en remercia silencieusement.

* * *

Emma pianotait doucement son volant de ses doigts. Elle chantonnait faiblement, reprenant plus ou moins fidèlement les paroles de la chanson qui sortait de sa vieille radio. Elle n'avait retenu que le refrain, quand la musique s'emballe et que la voix chantait le refrain à plein poumons.

 _« If Happy Ever After did exist, I would still be holding you like this »_

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et accompagna la radio pour le refrain. Sa voiture soupira avant de s'arrêter définitivement en plein milieu de la route. Emma ragea et tenta vainement de redémarrer cet insecte jaune capricieux. Derrière elle, les autres automobilistes commençaient à s'énerver. Les klaxons faisaient entendre leur agacement. Emma ouvrit la portière à la volée et fusilla le pare-brise teinté qui collait au derrière de sa voiture.

« T'as qu'à doubler, putain ! » cria-t-elle.

La voiture répondit par un klaxon mécontent avant d'entreprendre une manœuvre pour la doubler. Elle la menaça du poing et les autres new-yorkais esquivèrent la coccinelle pour continuer leur route. Elle chercha activement le numéro d'un dépanneur sur internet. Elle l'appela et attendit patiemment. Elle perdit un peu patience et asséna un coup de pied dans le pneu de sa voiture. Elle grimaça de douleur.

« Hey c'est pour toi la dépanneuse ? »

Emma se retourna vivement et détailla l'intéressée. Elle lui avait parlé plutôt familièrement et pourtant elle était bien plus jeune qu'Emma. La jeune femme portait une blouse blanche en partie masquée par une salopette en jean épais et délavé. Une casquette en jean habillait sa tête et une épaisse chevelure noire s'en échappait pour effleurer ses épaules. Elle tendit une main en direction d'Emma, une main couverte d'un gant épais.

\- « Je suis Audrey Rocio Ramirez.

\- Emma Swan.

\- Je remorque ton petit insecte jaune, _señorita_. Monte. »

La jeune femme avait un fort accent espagnol. Emma obtempéra et le trajet s'effectua en silence. Le garage était d'une moindre envergure. Audrey ouvrit le capot et commença à inspecter le véhicule. Emma faisait quelques pas, cherchant à s'occuper.

\- « J'en aurais besoin pour aujourd'hui.

\- Attends. Il faut me laisser le temps de regarder. Après on dira quand est-ce que tu peux revenir la chercher.

\- Je peux jeter un œil si vous voulez. », intervint une voix plus grave.

Emma dévisagea le gringalet qui venait de proposer son aide. Il n'avait rien d'un mécanicien avec ses épaules frêles et ses énormes lunettes rondes qui grossissaient ses yeux. Il s'apparentait plus à un rat de bibliothèque.

« Je vais aller chercher mes outils, continua Audrey absorbée par sa tâche. Et toi, Milo, _no toques nada_. »

Elle passa près de lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. L'homme accusa le coup en grimaçant. Milo s'approcha tout de même de la coccinelle, veillant bien à ce que la mécanicienne ne le surprenne pas. Il lança un regard aux entrailles de métal et Emma le prévint :

\- « Si vous pétez ma voiture, je vous pète la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais bien ce genre d'engins. »

Milo se saisit d'une clef à molette qui trainait et Emma ne vit pas clairement ce qu'il manipula. Audrey revint et commença à hurler après Milo qui s'écarta vivement de la coccinelle. Il passa derrière le volant et tourna les clefs. La voiture frissonna puis crachota avant de se mettre en route. Milo baissa la vitre et s'appuya contre la portière, toisant Emma et la mécanicienne d'un regard fier :

\- « C'est un peu capricieux comme véhicule mais c'est un peu comme la vieille chaudière de mon immeuble. Il faut savoir leur parler et après...

\- Oh ca va, railla Audrey. Tu connais un truc en mécanique et tu te vantes. Quand je pense que...

\- Donc je dois régler qui ?, coupa Emma. La mécanicienne qui est venue ou l'apprenti mécano à lunettes ? »

Milo déclina le payement. Finalement, l'avocate régla Mlle Ramirez pour le dérangement et elle remercia Milo pour son coup de main salvateur. Elle leur tendit ensuite sa carte de visite. Milo l'interpella alors qu'elle sortait du garage :

« Vous vous occupez aussi des problèmes de succession ? »

Emma ralentit l'allure et la coccinelle roula au pas. Milo pouvait ainsi marcher à sa hauteur sans trop de mal.

\- « Bien sûr, répondit Emma.

\- Parce que mon grand-père est décédé et ça fait presque trois ans que je n'ai toujours pas touché l'héritage. J'en ai besoin pour racheter une propriété qui va être construite. La forêt va être déracinée et les indigènes chassés et... »

Emma l'écouta parler de ce monde moderne et hostile qui menaçait d'envahir les terres d'un petit peuple sans histoire. Elle lui prêta une oreille attentive, ne pouvant cacher son intérêt face à cette affaire prometteuse. Pourtant, la société impliquée dans ce problème d'héritage lui semblait familière...

\- « Ok, coupa doucement Emma. Je suis désolée mais je suis pressée. Vous avez mon numéro et vous savez où je travaille. Passez au bureau. Je vous ferai une réduction, lança-t-elle avec humour.

\- D'accord... Mlle Swan, dit Milo en regardant la carte de visite de l'avocate. Au plaisir alors.

\- Oui. »

La coccinelle quitta le garage Ramirez et rejoignit la dense valse des voitures des rues de New-York. Mais où avait-elle entendu parler des assurances Major Oak déjà ?

* * *

Robin était parti tôt dans la matinée.

La maison était silencieuse, d'autant plus depuis qu'Henry était parti. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle les chassa d'un revers de la main. Elle descendit les escaliers, les marches grinçant parfois sous son poids.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa avec sa tasse de café et regarda longuement le bol en face d'elle. Il était vide. Et il le resterait. Elle avait dû sans s'en rendre compte mettre la table pour Henry. Robin enlevait généralement les couverts disposés à l'intention de leur fils. Pourtant si le souvenir d'Henry semblait insurmontable pour Robin, il était nécessaire pour Regina afin d'apprivoiser la douleur.

Elle sortit du pain du placard et se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle rejoignit directement sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Elle voulait dormir, encore. Sombrer dans le sommeil encore et toujours s'approcher de la mort qui tenait maintenant son fils entre ses bras. Elle voulait dormir car c'est seulement lorsque sa respiration se faisait lente et régulière, seulement lorsque sa conscience se reposait qu'elle voulait s'extirper de sa douleur.

* * *

La brune ne sortait guère plus de chez elle. Elle se complaisait dans ce manoir où elle croyait parfois encore, entendre les pas de son fils raisonner à l'étage. Robin la rejoignit en milieu de matinée. Il lui parla mais elle n'écouta pas son propos. Tout lui était lointain, inintéressant. Tout ce qui importait était Henry et à présent, il n'était plus là.

Robin lui tendit un verre. Elle le prit machinalement et porta le verre à ses lèvres sans prendre la peine d'en regarder le contenu. Ils burent une gorgée. Regina reconnut le goût du cidre. Robin parla encore et Regina hocha la tête de temps à autre pour l'inciter à croire qu'elle participait à la conversation. Robin s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il caressa doucement son bras et Regina ne bougea pas. Elle ne savait même plus si elle avait envie de le voir près d'elle ou de le voir disparaître. Elle posa son verre sur la table. Elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle avait raccompagnée Robin sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Comment pourrait-elle vivre alors que son fils, si jeune ne le pouvait plus ? Elle se dégoutait. Elle ne pouvait plus survivre dans ces conditions. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, elle maudissait ainsi son double derrière le miroir.

Elle se rendit dans le garage. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle retourna cartons et boites diverses. Elle le trouva enfin, bien caché derrière le vélo d'Henry. Elle tira le bidon et le ramena dans la maison. Elle le dévissa et une odeur d'essence embauma la pièce. Elle déversa le liquide noir, partout au rée-de-chaussée. Un voile d'un noir d'encre recouvra le sol et les meubles. Elle regarda le bidon, pensive, puis elle vida une partie du bidon sur les murs de la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit le placard du bar et brisa les bouteilles d'alcool sur le sol. Elle retourna dans la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva enfin la petite boite qu'elle espérait tant trouver. Elle craqua une première allumette qui bailla et s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle en craqua une seconde et la lâcha. A peine eut-elle touchée le sol que la maison s'embrasa. Le souffle incandescent embrassa son visage mais elle était encore hors de la portée des flammes.

Regina regarda les flammes lécher les murs. Elle contempla le feu dévorer sa maison, ronger les souvenirs, effacer sa vie. Les flammes dansaient, embrasaient la demeure, mangeaient parquet, meubles et papier peint. Bientôt, les flammes l'avaleraient. La brune partit dans l'entrée, encore épargnée par le feu, s'assit et attendit. Elle lâchait pas le brasier du regard. Il se rapprochait inexorablement.

Bientôt, elle serait avec Henry.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Emma chante « Payphone » des Maroon5.**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Raphi5930_ **: Je dirais que la fic est assez sombre dans l'ensemble... En tout cas, c'était l'ambition de départ. x) Mais c'est quoi cette haine envers Robin ? XD C'est pas possible, il a rien fait en plus !**

 _Emy0708_ **: *se pince les lèvres, fait glisser un paquet de mouchoirs dans ta direction* Je suis désolée... Mais j'ai un défibrillateur au besoin si ton cœur ne peut plus en supporter plus. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te dégoutera pas trop...**

 _Guest_ **: C'est glauque... Mais il faut bien un peu de pluie pour voir le soleil non ? Bon ok, c'est un gros orage... Mais quand même. Hum... *regarde le plan* Disons que c'est moins et plus... Bon ils sont pas TOUS morbides mais certains le sont, pour le moment...**

 _Guest_ **: Et bien... Parce que c'est ainsi dans cette fic... :/**

 **Bon courage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Robin longea la route du manoir. Il vit la fumée s'envoler derrière les arbres. Le nuage était noir et épais. Le manoir vomissait cette purée de poix par les fenêtres. Le feu dévorait la bâtisse depuis ses entrailles. Robin arriva en trombe dans son allée, abandonna sa voiture et se précipita à toutes jambes vers le seuil de l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et trouva sa femme assise alors que les flammes commençaient à courir vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras meurtriers. Regina continuait de contempler le feu sans bouger le moindre muscle. Les flammes crépitaient joyeusement, heureuses de ce festin de roi. La fumée avait noirci ses vêtements. L'air devenait à présent lourd, presque irrespirable.

« Regina ! » cria-t-il, paniqué.

L'intéressée tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle semblait éteinte, résignée à la mort. Robin la prit dans ses bras et la sortit aussitôt du manoir. La brune regardait les flammes s'élever, toujours plus grandes, toujours plus brûlantes. Il n'y avait ni tristesse, ni colère sur son visage.

* * *

\- « Vous souvenez-vous de l'incendie ?

\- ...Non. Pourriez-vous tirer ces fichus rideaux, je vous prie ? Je ne suis pas un vampire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'aveugler avec le soleil pour en être sûr. »

A travers ses doigts, Regina transperça d'un regard noir le docteur qui disait répondre au nom de Archibald Hopper. Son regard bienveillant l'horripilait ainsi que ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux roux et frisotants qui désertaient son crâne. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son immonde chemise à carreaux et son pantalon à pinces défraichi. A croire que le temps n'avait pas d'impact sur cet homme et qu'il était resté bloqué dans une décennie passée.

Le dit Dr. Hopper se leva et tira les rideaux. Les meubles anciens et cosy donnait une fausse impression de quiétude et de sécurité. Elle n'était en rien apaisée par le décor. Regina ôta sa main de devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait à présent toiser Hopper d'un regard méprisant sans se brûler la rétine. Le psychiatre vit sa patiente lui lancer un regard sombre. Il reprit place en face d'elle et continua :

\- « Vous devriez boire un peu. Vous ne vous êtes pas hydratée depuis votre arrivée.

\- Je boirai chez moi » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Hopper la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Regina serra la mâchoire. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de cet entretien imposé. Elle souhaitait en finir au plus vite, aussi, elle daigna boire le contenu du verre que le psychiatre lui avait servi. Elle vida le verre d'eau et le reposa sur la table. Son effort sembla mettre Hopper dans de meilleures conditions mais elle devait se méprendre.

\- « Vous avez mis le feu à votre maison.

\- Non, objecta-t-elle.

\- Il y a une vidéo qui le prouve. De plus, la police a relevé des traces d'essence sur vos mains lorsque vous étiez au poste...

\- Vous mentez ! Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je n'ai jamais été au poste ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une farce ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez de parler sans être écoutée. Elle se leva et commença à chercher dans le bureau des traces d'éventuelles caméras. Ceci ne pouvait être qu'une farce, une plaisanterie du plus mauvais goût. Elle se retourna vers le psychiatre :

\- « Je n'aurais jamais mis le feu à ma maison !

\- Je vois que votre fils est décédé le mois dernier..., lut Hopper en feuilletant les feuilles de son mince dossier. Il n'est pas si rare que ce genre de traumatisme engendre des conduites de risques.

\- Je _n'_ ai _pas_ essayé de me suicider ! Où est mon mari ? Je veux le voir. Je refuse de continuer cet entretien avec vous.

\- L'établissement doit vous garder en observation le temps de savoir si vous demeurez un danger pour les autres ou vous-même. »

Regina s'approcha du psychiatre. Elle le dominait aisément car il restait assis, enfoncé dans son canapé défoncé. Elle comptait bien miser sur la maigre intimidation qu'il lui restait encore pour qu'il accède à sa requête.

\- « Répondez-moi, cracha Regina. Où. Est. Mon. Mari.

\- Il a dû repartir. Il viendra demain. »

Sa colère laissa place à un franc désarroi teinté de peur. Son estomac se tordit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Comment ça ?, paniqua-t-elle.

\- C'est avec son accord que vous resterez ici cette nuit. Vous devez... »

Regina ouvrit la porte du bureau et fila dans le couloir. Elle entendit le psychiatre prévenir ses collègues. Elle accéléra le pas, ses talons claquant et raisonnant dans le couloir. Elle ne comptait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Elle ignorait encore où elle se trouvait et elle ne comptait pas pas rester plus longtemps pour le découvrir.

Un homme lui barra la route. Il lui intima de rester calme. Elle insista pour passer. L'homme réitéra sa demande et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à rester calme. Regina lui mit son poing dans la figure et tout le personnel hospitalier vint à sa rencontre. Elle se débattait avec force.

« Non ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Ils l'immobilisèrent néanmoins. Un autre homme vêtu de blanc s'approcha d'elle. Elle remarqua la seringue.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » rugit-elle.

Mais ses menaces n'étaient rien ici. Elle vit avec horreur la seringue rentrer dans son bras. Sa vision se troubla, elle cessa de se débattre et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se leva aussitôt. Elle avait ruminé sa rage depuis son réveil. Elle avait été enfermée dans cette pièce blanche et aseptisée toute la nuit. Il n'y avait que le stricte nécessaire et la chambre exiguë s'apparentait à une cellule de prison. Ses vêtements avaient été changés et Regina ne voulait pas imaginer ces mains la déshabiller pour la vêtir de cet uniforme blanc et tacheté des patients.

Pourtant quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle vit Robin dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et y trouva un bref instant un immense réconfort. Il marquait la fin de ce mauvais rêve.

\- « ô Robin te voilà enfin. Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Vite. Je veux sortir d'ici, le pressa-t-elle.

\- Regina... Tu as essayé de mettre fin à tes jours hier..., lui rappela Robin en prenant sa main.

\- Mais non ! Arrêtez avec ça ! »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda avec effarement. Ils étaient tous fous. Son soulagement se mua en rancœur.

\- « Regina... Je suis revenu à la maison parce que j'avais oublié un dossier et je t'ai trouvée assise en train d'attendre au milieu des flammes.

\- Tu mens !

\- Le psychiatre m'a expliqué que tu étais peut-être dans un état second à ce moment-là et que tu aurais oublié l'incendie..., continua Robin.

\- Je n'ai pas mis le feu à ma maison !, hurla Regina en le menaçant du doigt.

\- Je sais que la mort d'Henry t'a...

\- Ne me parle pas d'Henry ! »

Quelqu'un passa la porte de la petite chambre et s'arrêta aux cotés de Robin, faisant face à Regina. Il était d'une taille moyenne bien qu'il se tienne le dos légèrement vouté. On devinait ses membres minces voire squelettiques en dessous de la veste de son costume camel. Il avait un visage allongé aux pommettes saillantes. Sa peau diaphane faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un marron presque noir. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs bien que ces derniers aient délaissé le sommet de son crâne.

« Madame Mills, l'appela-t-il d'une voix guttural et rauque. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Monsieur d'Arque et je suis le directeur de cet institut. »

Regina le dévisagea. Il se frottait doucement les mains, comme s'il venait de conclure un contrat juteux ou peut-être était-ce simplement une manière de s'occuper les mains et ne pas les laisser ballantes. Ses mains aux doigts allongés faisaient penser aux pattes d'une tarentule. Cet homme avait quelque chose de sinistre et donnait une impression peu engageante.

\- « Je veux sortir, ordonna la brune d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et indiscutable.

\- Selon la loi, nous devons vous garder en observation pendant vingt-quatre heures minimum afin de déterminer si vous êtes un danger. Pour les autres ou vous-même. Il me semble que c'est ce qu'à dû vous dire le Dr. Hopper, répondit M. D'Arque.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, clama-t-elle avec une exaspération naissante.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, affirma le directeur d'une voix douce. Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer la loi.

\- Écoute-les, conseilla Robin du bout des lèvres. Tu sortiras demain.

\- Toi, je..., commença Regina.

\- Madame Mills-Wood, reprit Monsieur d'Arque. Je vais vous laisser vous entretenir avec votre mari. Je dois retourner à mon bureau. Au plaisir. »

Il les salua d'un signe de tête, se faufila en dehors de la pièce et traversa le couloir sans plus leur accorder un regard.

* * *

Robin et Regina quittèrent la petite chambre sur les conseils du directeur pour rejoindre la salle commune. On aurait pu se croire dans le réfectoire d'une école, mais les élèves étaient bien trop grands et leurs comportements étaient bien plus inquiétants. Une jeune femme chantonnait doucement des paroles aux mots incompréhensibles. Un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années était caché sous une table. Les autres patients étaient d'un calme passif tout aussi perturbant. Un autre homme, les cheveux en pétards, riait nerveusement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son rire nerveux et sans joie donnait des frissons et donnait une atmosphère des plus sinitres. Le personnel passait pour s'occuper des patients, apaiser leurs craintes et les recadrer au besoin.

Regina s'assit à une table. Robin prit place en face d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora délibérément. La brune s'intéressa ensuite à la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Le personnel hospitalier était aisément reconnaissable avec leurs tenues blanches, celles des patients étaient parsemés de petits points. Sa tenue était en tout point similaire. Elle était une patiente de cet endroit. C'était hideux et humiliant. Seuls les visiteurs apportaient un peu de couleur avec leurs vêtements. Elle remarqua ensuite que Robin avait une carte autour du cou sur laquelle on pouvait lire ''visiteur''.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris de vouloir m'enfermer ici... », cracha-t-elle.

Elle hasarda un regard de dégoût autour d'elle. Si certains semblaient normaux, elle en vit un se balancer d'avant en arrière et elle crut en entendre un répéter inlassablement le même mot.

\- « Je ne savais pas quoi faire..., avança Robin.

\- Donc tu m'as enfermée chez les fous ?!, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Tu vas te reposer jusqu'à demain et quand le psychiatre aura donné son accord...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord de ce binoclard dégarni et de ton avis de pauvre abruti pour savoir que je suis saine de corps et d'esprit !

\- T'énerver ne servira à rien. Et l'incen...

\- Si tu me parles encore de ce fichu incendie, Robin, menaça-t-elle, je peux te jurer que j'en connais un qui fera pas long feu. Je n'ai pas mis le feu à la maison. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Robin soupira. Il préféra ne pas insister. Il posa son sac sur la table et en sortit quelque chose emballé soigneusement dans du papier d'aluminium. Il lui adressa un faible sourire :

« Quand j'ai appelé ce matin, on m'a dit que tu avais refusé de manger. Alors j'ai pensé que ça, ça te ferait plaisir. »

Il ôta la couverture métallique et dévoila ce qui se dissimulait en-dessous. Il espérait amener la conversation vers un sujet moins houleux.

\- « Des _muffins_?, s'étonna Regina. Tu me mets avec les timbrés et tu espères que je vais te pardonner avec des _muffins_ ?

\- Ce sont des muffins que j'ai fait, étaya Robin. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu étais enceinte d'Henry c'était...

\- … la seule chose que je pouvais manger sans vomir mes tripes » compléta-t-elle avec une certaine nostalgie.

Elle le regarda et elle vit tout l'espoir qu'il mettait dans ces petites attentions pour égayer son humeur. Elle se radoucit.

Elle prit un muffin et en croqua une généreuse bouchée. Robin se joignit à elle. Elle devait bien lui accorder cela : il était attentionné. La brune soupira en mangea un autre, son mari ne cessant de la rassurer. Peu importe cette histoire d'incendie, elle sortirait demain.

* * *

Regina regardait la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à qu'on pouvait y voir au dehors, elle regardait l'agencement de la fenêtre. Elle trouvait cela fascinant. Le temps ne semblait plus s'écouler comme avant. C'était différent ici.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'espérais te retrouver partout sauf ici. »

La brune sursauta. Elle se tourna pour aviser cette voix. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle recula vivement vers la fenêtre et sentit la vitre froide contre sa peau, malgré la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle regarda la femme qui se trouvait assise sur le lit.

Elle tranchait avec le décor d'une blancheur immaculée et artificielle. Sa robe rouge ne faisait que rehausser la teinte flamboyante de ses cheveux roux. Ils retombaient sur ses épaules, chose rare car elle affectionnait dégager son visage et les attacher en un haut chignon. Ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche charnue qu'elle pinçait en une expression contrite...

Elle toisa Regina d'un regard sévère et dur, à la frontière du mépris.

Regina blêmit, s'osant croire qu'elle oserait poser cette question qu'elle savait absurde, stupide... Pourtant elle était bien là, cela devait être réel, pour elle du moins. Cela ne pouvait l'être mais elle était bien assise et elle n'avait rien de fantomatique.

« Maman ? », osa demander Regina.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre demain !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Emy0708_ **: Regina est pas devenue médium, elle ne fait que voir sa défunte (et adorable) mère... Pas sûr que ce soit mieux, ceci dit.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Encore à médire sur lui ?! Tu l'as pris en grippe ma parole... Mais s'il avait pas été là, pour Regina c'était cuit. Regina morte, plus d'histoire...**

 _Guest_ **: Ah peut-être que le prénom que M.D'Arque est One, qui sait ? xP (j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'humour :D). Le soleil c'est pas pour tout de suite mais il finira bien par se montrer un jour où l'autre, en théorie.**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre sans Emma. On continue les réjouissances. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'espérais te retrouver partout sauf ici. »

La brune sursauta. Elle se tourna pour aviser cette voix. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle recula vivement vers la fenêtre et sentit la vitre froide contre sa peau, malgré la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle regarda la femme qui se trouvait assise sur le lit.

Elle tranchait avec le décor d'une blancheur immaculée et artificielle. Sa robe rouge ne faisait que rehausser la teinte flamboyante des ses cheveux roux. Ils retombaient sur ses épaules, chose rare car elle affectionnait dégager son visage et les attacher en un haut chignon. Ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche charnue qu'elle pinçait en une expression contrite...

Elle toisa Regina d'un regard sévère et dur, à la frontière du mépris.

Regina blêmit, s'osant croire qu'elle oserait poser cette question qu'elle savait absurde, stupide... Pourtant elle était là, c'était réel. Cela ne pouvait l'être mais elle était là, bien assise et elle n'avait rien de fantomatique.

\- « Maman ? », osa demander Regina.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Ton cher et tendre ne viendra pas à ta fenêtre... » lança sa mère avec dédain.

Regina ne savait estimer ce qui la surprenait le plus : voir sa mère ou entendre cette dernière lui répondre ? Toujours est-il que cela ne semblait pas perturber Cora Mills le moins du monde. Regina se frotta les yeux qui se faisaient douloureux mais sa mère était toujours dans la pièce. Ses jambes faiblirent légèrement sans l'abandonner complètement. Heureusement qu'elle s'appuyait toujours contre la paroi vitrée.

\- « Mais tu es... morte, souffla sa fille.

\- Merci, se vexa Cora. Toi, tu es dans un asile et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

\- Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu... »

Regina porta ses mains à son visage, se cacha les yeux et déroba sa mère à sa vue. Elle essaya de se répéter des paroles rassurantes. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa mère. Il n'y a que les fous qui peuvent voir des gens qui se sont pas physiquement présents. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à sa mère. Elle n'était pas folle.

* * *

Le Dr. Hopper ainsi que Robin étaient présents. Regina savait que sa liberté dépendait de cet entretien. Il était crucial de ne manquer le coche. Son mari la voyait fixer un point mouvant dans la pièce avant de regarder prestement le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet mais garda le silence.

\- « Comment vous sentez-vous ?, demanda Hopper.

\- Bien...

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'incendie ?

\- Non... »

Sa voix était faible. Regina ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux qui déambulait librement dans le bureau. Le cœur de la brune battait avec anarchie dans sa poitrine, faisant entendre ses battements presque assourdissants. Cora examinait le bureau du psychiatre avec minutie, lançant un commentaire sarcastique de temps à autre. Fort heureusement, seule Regina pouvait l'entendre médire ainsi.

« Quand je pense qu'il ose prétendre pouvoir dire si tu es folle ou non !, clama Cora d'une voix forte. C'est une honte... »

La mère de Regina passa derrière Hopper et leva sa main dans le but de l'abattre sur le crâne du psychiatre. Une hache prit forme entre ses mains, pour l'aider dans son œuvre. Regina se leva précipitamment :

« Non ! »

Elle tendit un bras vers le psychiatre, par réflexe, puis ramena sa main sur sa poitrine, paniquée. Sa mère avait disparu. Peut-être devenait-elle folle ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas être là et elle était la seule à la voir...

\- « Regina, est-ce que vous voyez des choses ?, demanda Hopper.

\- Vous m'avez donnée quelque chose ?, interrogea l'intéressée, la bouche sèche, en regardant le psychiatre. C'est ça ? Vous m'avez droguée !, s'emporta-t-elle.

\- On vous a seulement administré un sédatif pour vous aider à vous détendre..., répondit-il avec calme.

\- Ô ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Vous m'avez droguée ! »

Elle s'avança vers le psychiatre pour le menacer elle-même, les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Elle devait sortir, elle n'était pas folle et ce, en dépit de la présence inexplicable de sa mère. Robin s'interposa avec douceur. Il tenta de l'apaiser mais il ne faisait qu'attiser le feu de sa colère. Personne ne l'écoutait et ça, Regina ne le supportait pas.

La brune vit sa mère s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle croisa les jambes et dit à sa fille quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà :

« Tu viens de commettre une grossière erreur. »

* * *

Robin prenait difficilement son mal en patience. La salle d'attente était déserte et les magazines trop inintéressants pour qu'il songe à y jeter un œil. De sa place, il pouvait entrapercevoir le couloir et la porte de cet autre expert psychiatre qu'il avait fallu consulter sur le conseil du premier. Il fallait bien un deuxième diagnostic pour éventuellement invalider le premier ou du moins émettre certaines réserves... Robin consulta son téléphone, s'occupa de répondre à quelques messages et le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche. Il se racla la gorge et étendit ses jambes devant lui pour les dégourdir. L'attente paraissait extrêmement longue.

Il entendit la rumeur d'un hurlement étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs. Il se leva précipitamment et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Regina en surgit et faillit bousculer Robin. Ses pommettes étaient rouges et ses yeux rendus noirs par la colère qui y miroitait.

\- « C'est vous qui me rendez folle !, vociféra-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'inquiéta Robin.

\- Ils sont tous aussi incompétents les uns que les autres ! Tu ne peux pas prendre le diagnostic en compte ! »

Le psychiatre sortit de son bureau. Il était vêtu d'un pull marron qui jurait avec son visage au teint grisâtre. A côté de la porte, une plaque dorée indiquait le bureau du Docteur Christopher Adelphe Williams. Ce dernier tira son pull marron sur son ventre rebondi. Il avait un certain embonpoint qui ceinturait son abdomen. Il ne paraissait pas touché par la virulence de Regina. La brune était en proie à une violente crise de nerfs.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Robin.

\- Il étale sur une feuille les mêmes inepties que le précédent !, gronda Regina en désignant Williams avec dédain.

\- J'ai simplement émis mon diagnostic, corrigea le psychiatre avec bienveillance. Elle pourrait constituer un danger pour elle-même. Ceci pourrait durer le temps qu'elle fasse son deuil. J'ai donc émis l'hypothèse de la placer sous tutelle.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, le mit en garde Regina en fusillant Robin du regard.

\- Veuillez me suivre monsieur » l'invita le psychiatre en ignorant la patiente.

Robin acquiesça. Il lança un regard navré à Regina puis suivit le psychiatre dans son bureau. La porte se referma et la brune se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Elle chercha à partir du cabinet mais la secrétaire refusa délibérément de déverrouiller la porte. Regina partit attendre dans la salle d'attente. Le décor tourna et fondit devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit tomber tout en sachant le sol ferme sous ses pieds. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, cherchant à se soustraire à cette réalité affligeante et incompréhensible.

« Tu devrais être plus discrète quand tu me regardes, ça perturbe les petites gens. »

Regina releva la tête. Elle avisa sa mère d'un regard réprobateur. Elle n'apparait que lorsqu'elle le voulait bien et toujours avec cette vocation de ruiner sa vie. Cora croisa les jambes, vêtu d'un tailleur stricte, tenue dont Regina avait héritée. Elle était alors la femme d'affaire redoutable que le monde des finances avaient connu et craint. Regina s'en voulut de ressentir du soulagement en la voyant. Elle savait que sa mère ne pouvait être là, n'était-ce pas une preuve de sa santé d'esprit ?

\- « Va t'en, souffla Regina dans un soupir.

\- Honnêtement, jeter ce vase à la figure du psychiatre n'était pas des plus judicieux..., commenta Cora, égale à elle-même.

\- Si tu avais cessé de médire sur sa brioche et son air de blaireau, j'aurais peut-être été plus calme, chuchota sa fille.

\- Tu étais déjà énervée en arrivant. »

Regina roula des yeux. Autant essayer de l'ignorer plutôt que d'écouter ces idioties. Elle essaya de minimiser ses mouvements. La salle tanguait dangereusement, menaçant de chavirer.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir Robin qui serrait la main du psychiatre.

« Voilà le culbuto qui libère enfin mon beau-fils. » lança Cora.

Regina se pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien, sachant que la moindre réplique formulée à l'intention de sa mère à cet instant précis serait fatal. Regina lança un regard sombre et dédaigneux au psychiatre.

« Tu viens ? On y va. » lui dit Robin.

Regina se détacha du psychiatre, songeant avec bonheur qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Robin l'aida à se lever. Ils quittèrent le petit immeuble et prirent place dans la voiture. Robin démarra le moteur et ils prirent la route. Regina soupira et se détendit, enfin. Elle accouda son bras sur le rebord de la portière et apposa sa main devant ses yeux. Elle s'accorda ce moment de répit tant mérité. Elle entendait la voiture rouler et la bercer, Robin changer les vitesses de temps à autre. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité et sa mère n'était pas là pour lancer un sarcasme dérangeant.

La voiture s'arrêta. La soudaine absence de bruit et de mouvement incita Regina à sortir de son demi-sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, ceux-ci s'accommodant bien mal de la luminosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Robin déglutit. Regina se redressa. Ses muscles se tendirent. La voiture était arrêtée dans une cour aux hauts murs d'enceinte. Un portail de moindre envergure constituait le dernier rempart autour de l'établissement que Regina ne connaissait à présent que trop bien pour l'avoir quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était Saint-Thomas, l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre la chamade. Sa tête devenait lourde elle cherchait vainement une issue à ce traquenard. Les grilles s'ouvraient et se fermaient comme des mâchoires aux crocs acérés.

Quelques individus passèrent ces barreaux de fer pour accueillir la voiture.

\- « Tu as deux minutes pour faire demi-tour et éviter de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, dit-elle la gorge sèche.

\- Tu vas rester ici le temps de te rétablir, assura Robin avec bienveillance. C'est juste le temps de te rétablir. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. »

Regina fut emmenée de force. Elle faisait pleuvoir les coups sur les infirmiers et tentait de se soustraire à leur emprise. Robin sortit de la voiture, voulant l'accompagner. Une infirmière au teint mate et aux longs cheveux noirs vint à sa rencontre :

« Monsieur D'Arque a signifié qu'il serait plus simple pour votre femme si vous la laissiez ici. »

Monsieur D'Arque arriva d'un pas claudiquant pour se poster devant les portes de son établissement. Saint-Thomas avait une nouvelle résidente aujourd'hui et il mettait un point d'honneur à l'accueillir.

* * *

La brune évitait scrupuleusement les autres patients. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle n'était pas folle.

Pour son bien, on avait coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Ceci aurait pu lui rappeler sa vie et les souvenirs douloureux qui en découlaient, dixit le directeur et ses sbires en blouse blanche. C'est du moins ce que le personnel hospitalier se plaisait à lui rabâcher dès qu'elle posait une question.

Elle n'avait que son mari et elle ne pouvait plus lui parler. Le personnel ne leur adressait la parole que pour les conduire aux repas ou leur donner les médicaments. Une infirmière plaça quelques cachets dans la main de Regina qui s'intéressa aux effets de ces mystérieuses pilules :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ? »

L'infirmière ne répondit pas et préféra l'inciter à prendre ses médicaments sans broncher.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dites-moi, ordonna-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Cela a pour but de calmer votre anxiété et de dissiper vos hallucinations. » répondit l'infirmière avec calme.

Regina fit tourner les pilules dans le creux de sa paume, songeuse. L'infirmière s'impatienta, la pressa à prendre ses cachets. Il y avait d'autres patients à voir.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Ne les prends pas » ordonna Cora d'une voix dure.

Regina défia sa mère d'un regard vindicatif et porta les médicaments à sa bouche. Elle ne voulait plus la voir. Elle voulait sortir d'ici et si cela devait passer par une prise de cachets alors soit.

* * *

Regina voyait trouble. Se déplacer devenait impossible sans l'aide d'autrui. Un bourdonnement continu se faisait entendre à ses oreilles. La moindre pensée peinait à se formuler clairement dans son esprit. Quelqu'un l'aida à s'asseoir à la table. Elle lui fallut du temps pour réaliser que c'était Robin assis en face d'elle. C'était donc l'heure des visites...

Elle s'accouda à la table et aida sa tête de ses mains. Cette dernière lui semblait excessivement lourde. Elle ôta maladroitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui gênaient sa vue. Elle papillonna des yeux. Ces derniers la brûlaient mais aucune larme ne se formait pour apaiser ce picotement.

« Ça va ? Regina, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il toucha son bras afin de l'inciter à le regarder. Cependant, le regard de sa femme resta perdu dans le vide. Il la voyait osciller dangereusement, manquant de faiblir.

Regina l'entendit bien s'adresser à elle mais répondre demandait bien trop d'efforts. Demeurer présente était déjà au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne ressentit pas de colère envers Robin. Elle se demanda alors si ses médicaments l'empêchaient de ressentir des émotions négatives...

Robin alla interpeler un infirmier.

\- « C'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça ?, interrogea-t-il en désignant sa femme de sa main.

\- Elle doit faire une mauvaise réaction à un médicament, expliqua l'employé. Le problème sera corrigé et...

\- J'espère bien, coupa Robin avec colère. Je suis là pour la soigner, pas pour la tuer. Vous avez intérêt à remédier au problème immédiatement. »

Regina leva la tête et regarda vaguement son mari sans le voir. Sa voix lui paraissait déformée, lointaine, presque inaudible. Elle songea que Cora aurait été plus virulente, moins diplomate. Cette pensée lui arracha un faible sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par le sommeil. Là au moins, il n'y avait personne.

* * *

La brune était assise sur un canapé, le regard vide fixant la télévision. Cette dernière était enfin mise à disposition des résidents pour les féliciter de leur bonne conduite. Autant dire que la récompense était rare et précieuse. L'un des résidents avait monopolisé la télécommande et tapait frénétiquement sur les boutons. Le poste de télévision ne savait plus quoi afficher : documentaires, séries, jeux télévisés, émissions musicales... Regina était trop assommée par son traitement pour protester ou s'agacer. Elle se contentait de regarder les images fugaces qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

Un autre résident en eut assez et se battit avec le possesseur de la télécommande. L'objet chuta au sol et les piles bondirent, roulant sur le sol. Impossible de changer de chaine pour un moment. L'écran s'arrêta donc sur le dernier programme choisi. Regina reconnut une chaine d'informations.

 _« ...surnommé ''l'avocat du diable'', Adam Gold a remporté le procès de ce matin. L'affaire, très controversée, attise la haine de l'opinion publique... »_

Le journaliste continuait d'exposer les informations de l'affaire mais Regina ne l'écoutait plus. Elle regardait Gold répondre aux questions avec diplomatie et éloquence. Elle l'aurait volontiers si elle avait eu un téléphone à portée de main... Elle était seule et abandonnée de tous... ou presque. Regina ferma les yeux, exténuée. Exister demandait tant d'efforts ici.

* * *

Elle prenait les médicaments avec assiduité, se pliait à la volonté des médecins. Regina ne voyait plus sa mère. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait plus rien. Sa vision était troublée presque noire. Ses pensées émergeaient d'un brouillard épais avant de se faire avaler aussitôt dans les méandres de l'oubli. Elle fixait le mur de la chambre depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà quand elle s'allongea sur son lit et attendit. Mais quoi ? Elle-même ne savait pas. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête et en même temps ce vide avait quelque chose d'apaisant. En étant vivant, nous souffrons. Là, à cet instant, elle ne faisait qu'exister, l'absence d'Henry devait enfin à la limite du supportable. Son cœur battait encore mais son âme était à mi-chemin d'un repos plus pérenne.

On vint la chercher dans sa chambre pour son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre. Regina laissa l'infirmière la guider jusqu'au purgatoire du docteur dégarni à lunettes. L'entretien s'annonçait éprouvant. Alors que penser demandait une volonté infinie, le psychiatre exigerait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour lui communiquer ses tourments intérieurs.

\- « Comment vous sentez-vous ?, demanda Hopper en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vide.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- … Vide... de tout..., précisa Regina en hésitant.

\- Voyez-vous encore votre mère ?

\- ...Non. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle soupira avec tristesse.

« Elle me manque... » ajouta-t-elle encore.

Le psychiatre prit quelques notes sur son carnet et Regina posa son regard sur lui sans réellement le voir.

\- « Quand pourrais-je revoir ma famille ?, demanda la patiente.

\- C'est encore trop tôt... Mais bientôt, avança le psychiatre avec réserve. Il ne faut pas que les visites soient trop rapprochées.

\- ...Est-ce que je pourrais... vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Allez-y. »

Regina prit une profonde inspiration avant de formuler ce qu'elle désirait. Elle était ici depuis quelques temps et c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait le droit de formuler sa volonté propre, sans qu'elle soit insufflée par quiconque. Elle repensait à celui qu'elle avait vu, celui était tout de bois...

\- « Je voudrais un jeu... de société.

\- Lequel ?, s'enquit le psychiatre.

\- Un jeu d'échecs..., demanda Regina. Il m'en faut quatre. »

* * *

Demain n'était jamais arrivé, sans doute avait-il été annulé par manque d'intérêt. Les jours se suivaient et l'espoir de sortir avait fini par s'amoindrir. Elle savait à présent quel employé était le plus à même de répondre à une demande, lequel serait le plus enclin à lui administrer un sédatif. Aussi, elle adaptait son comportement afin de rendre son séjour moins éprouvant.

L'infirmière vint lui donner son traitement. Elle plaça les gélules de couleurs dans la main de la patiente.

« Il faut prendre vos médicaments » l'incita-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Une carte accrochée à sa blouse blanche indiquait qu'elle répondait au nom de Nova. Elle était d'une gentillesse exacerbée, proche de la naïveté. Regina répondit à son sourire et mit les gélules dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit. Comme elle se devait de le faire, elle ouvrit la bouche afin de prouver qu'elle avait bien pris ses médicaments.

« Merci, Mme Mills, dit Nova. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de quatre échiquiers ? Que faites-vous ? »

Regina baissa la tête et continua de scier méthodiquement en deux les échiquiers mis à sa disposition. L'infirmière n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle ne daignerait pas lui répondre.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu fabriques... » marmonna Cora en plissant les yeux sur l'étrange œuvre de sa fille.

La brune ne répondit pas et déchira les plateaux d'échiquier. Elle calcula les cases en faisant marcher ses doigts sur les cases, comptant à voix basse, imperturbable. Elle constitua un plateau géant quatre fois plus grand qu'une plateau normal, consolidant le nouveau plateau à l'aide su scotch mis à sa disposition. Parfois des cases de même couleur coexistaient côte à côte mais elle s'en fichait. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas important. Elle déchira de petits bouts de papiers et attacha le nouveau nom des pièces avec du scotch. C'était rudimentaire mais cela conviendrait. Elle avait eu des difficultés à tenir le crayon pour écrire mais à force de persévérance, elle avait réussi.

Elle continua à scotcher ses petits bouts de papiers sur les pièces. L'infirmière partit enfin, après être resté quelques instants à l'observer. et la brune porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle fit glisser les pilules dans le creux de sa main et et les fourra dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- « Je t'ai laissé un empire et tu gouvernes le royaume des fous...

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sympathique, chuchota Regina pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue.

\- Tu n'es pas folle, déclara Cora avec clarté. C'est un complot.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'un fou dirait » commenta sa fille d'une voix à peine audible.

Regina termina de placer toutes ses pièces. Cora roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose que sa fille ne comprit pas. C'était un de ses plaisirs qui venait dès qu'elle ne prenait plus son traitement. Bien que sa raison la mettait encore en garde, il était rassurant de pouvoir parler à sa mère. C'était la seule compagnie qu'elle pouvait avoir. Cora prit un muffin et le porta à ses lèvres, non sans avoir au préalable mis en garde sa fille sur les calories que ce genre de mets sucrés pouvaient apporter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?, demanda Cora.

\- C'est un Fairy Chess » répondit-elle dans un faible murmure.

Regina ajusta la pile de fiches qu'elle avait fait imprimer. Chacune détaillait le fonctionnement des pièces. Elle s'était souvenue de ce jeu dont Henry avait subtilisé la Licorne il y a de cela... un an ? Regina ne savait plus. Elle perdait la notion du temps ici. Hier était obscur, le présent était irréel et l'avenir n'existait pas tant qu'elle n'y était pas confronté.

La télévision était rarement mise à disposition des résidents et les journaux étaient tellement jaunis qu'il devait dater du siècle dernier... Impossible de se situer dans le temps avec certitude. Par ailleurs, Regina était presque certaine d'être ici depuis au moins un an : on avait fêté son anniversaire le mois dernier.

* * *

Regina s'était efforcée de bien se conduire, d'être silencieuse, aimable. Elle s'était montrée coopérative avec le personnel, elle avait tenté d'ignorer sa mère qui s'obstinait toujours à venir lui parler. Mais les choses étaient ainsi : on lui refusait de sortir. Elle avait beau supplier, elle restait assignée à résidence. Elle ne sentait pas trop lésée : les patients qui sortaient étaient si rares que cela devait être une légende urbaine de Saint-Thomas.

Regina devait bien reconnaître cela : l'institut les forçait à développer une certaine créativité afin de les sortir de leur monotonie. Les patients créaient des liens entre eux que ce soit par nécessité ou pour nouer une simple amitié en vu d'apaiser leur solitude morbide. Le larcin des bonbons du personnel était un bonheur inestimable car il s'agissait de voler leurs bourreaux. Ils s'alliaient parfois pour créer l'agitation d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment et tourmenter les encadrants. Le tout était de ne pas trop provoquer les infirmiers les plus impulsifs au risque de finir en isolement pour quelques jours ou de recevoir une dose importante de sédatif pour leur ôter toute envie de chahuter.

Regina attendait patiemment, jambes croisées. Elle avisa l'horloge. Elle connaissait à présent le rituel de chacun des infirmiers, l'heure de leur pauses. La salle commune était peut-être visible pour tout le personnel mais elle permettait aussi aux résidents d'avoir un large point de vue sur leur prison immaculée.

La porte qui donnait sur le toit s'ouvrit enfin. Regina regarda ses deux acolytes, assis en face d'elle. C'était le coup d'envoi. Bob Razowski et un autre patient avaient accepté de l'aider. Bob était un homme de taille moyenne, rondouillard qui soutenait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'avait qu'un œil et que sa peau était verte. Il aimait beaucoup surgir dans le dos des gens et pousser un cri strident. Le patient à côté de Bob était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui répondait au nom de Ed Fisi. Il avait toujours l'air hagard et éclatait de rire à la moindre occasion. Regina ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom et ici, peu importait.

L'homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche ferma la porte derrière lui. Il cherchait la clef pour la refermer.

Bob partit en courant en portant le chat de la résidence à bout de bras. Il partit à toutes jambes en criant, poursuivi par Ed qui était pris d'un rire tonitruant. Ceci interpella une autre résidente coiffée d'un serre-tête, hors de la confidence de ce traquenard.

\- « Rends-moi Cheshire !, cria-t-elle.

\- Rends-moi mon œil !, hurla Bob à son tour.

\- Je vais faire les violons ! » menaça-t-elle.

Alors que cette dernière entreprit d'imiter l'instrument larmoyant, Bob lâcha le chat et se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Ed éclata de rire et couvrit les plaintes du violon qu'imitait la résidente avec ferveur.

L'infirmier s'intéressa à la scène et oublia de fermer la porte.

« Razowki ! Fisi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » cria-t-il.

Il essaya naturellement de calmer les deux résidents qui en venaient à présent aux mains. Regina se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Elle la referma soigneusement derrière elle et monta les marches. Elle arriva sur le toit. L'air semblait plus frais, plus respirable mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était si haute qu'elle ne voyait plus les barrières qui l'entourait.

La cour qui leur était accordée était étroite et donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Il était impossible d'accéder à l'entrée, impossible de franchir les deux portes successives car il fallait taper les codes présents au dos des cartes du personnel sur un petit pavé numérique. Ce point culminant permettait alors à Regina d'éprouver les barreaux de sa prison, de la visualiser et peut-être de s'en défaire, un jour.

La cour était dépourvu d'arbres, seuls quelques arbustes ici et là avaient été dispersés afin d'apporter un peu de gaité à la grisaille du béton. Impossible d'espérer franchir les barrières en se hissant dans les branches d'un arbre. Les murs de béton ne pouvaient pas offrir d'ouverture... Et les portes des murs d'enceinte restaient tout aussi infranchissables. Il fallait le code.

\- « Si tu espérais t'enfuir en volant, je crois qu'il te manque un peu de poussière de fée, lança Cora en s'avançant aux côtés de sa fille.

\- Je ne suis pas si crédule, répondit distraitement Regina absorbée par ses réflexions. Je voulais seulement voir si je pouvais m'enfuir... et sans mon amie imaginaire...

\- Je ne suis pas ton amie, je suis ta mère, corrigea Cora.

\- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier », soupira Regina.

La brune croisa les bras. Les tenues qu'on leur fournissaient n'étaient pas très épaisses et le vent s'infiltrait sournoisement à travers le tissu.

« Regina, ne sautez pas ! »

Regina vit volte-face vers la voix qui l'interpelait. Sa quiétude avait été aussi brève que précieuse. Le docteur Hopper semblait terrorisé à l'idée que Regina ne s'approche trop près du bord. Cora ricana de la peur non justifiée de ce psychiatre sans cervelle.

« Je l'écraserai bien celui-là, murmura-t-elle avec envie. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de si haïssable. »

Regina regarda sa mère, avec tendresse et gratitude. Sa mère était toujours un peu cruelle, même quand elle n'était que le fruit de son esprit tourmenté mais Cora restait un soutien indéfectible dans cet asile.

« Ne sautez pas ! La mort de votre fils ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre ! » s'affola le psychiatre.

Le visage de Regina se ferma. Elle avait enfin la main mise sur sa vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de sauter... mais ce petit détail était inconnu du psychiatre. Il n'était pas dans sa tête. Regina s'avança doucement du bord faisant blêmir le docteur. Regina tirait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Après tout, ils la tyrannisaient tous, elle pouvait bien leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Elle apposa le bout du pied sur le rebord du bâtiment à peine surélevé d'un mètre. Il serait aisé de basculer de l'autre côté. Le psychiatre était livide. Il balbutiait des paroles visant à la raisonner mais Regina ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se délectait de la peur qu'elle lui insufflait. Sa mort pouvait attirer une réputation de personnel lésé à l'établissement...

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de t'amuser maintenant, lui conseilla Cora avec bienveillance. S'il fait un arrêt cardiaque, ils te ferront porter la chapeau. »

Regina échangea un sourire avec sa mère puis ôta son pied du rebord avant de se diriger vers le psychiatre qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin.

* * *

Le sourire de Robin se fit crispé lorsque Regina s'assit en face de lui. La salle commune était presque déserte. Les visites étaient rares. Les proches ne venaient qu'occasionnellement. Robin venait encore relativement régulièrement et Regina ne savait si elle s'en réjouissait ou non. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, sa seule famille désormais... si on occultait le fait que Cora déambulait présentement dans la salle sans que quiconque puisse la voir. Regina s'angoissait encore de savoir la présence de sa défunte mère comme la preuve irréfutable que son esprit était détraqué...

Regina le remercia pour les gâteaux qu'il apportait la nourriture d'ici était infecte. Regina reporta son regard sur son mari, les mains en visière pour se protéger de l'éclairage excessif et aveuglant de la salle. Il était venu sitôt qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation du personnel médical.

\- « Je ne suis pas folle, je ne suis pas comme eux, clama-t-elle pour la énième fois.

\- Je sais, assura Robin. Mais je ne peux pas te faire sortir contre l'avis des médecins. Après l'incendie, Hopper m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais essayé de sauter du toit et...

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu sauter du toit, contra Regina. J'ai simplement cherché un moyen de m'enfuir. Tu ne venais pas, on ne me laissait pas sortir. On me shoote aux médicaments, je voulais chercher un moyen de m'enfuir. Il faut que tu me fasses sortir.

\- L'hôpital refusait que je vienne trop tôt. Selon eux, il fallait du temps pour que tu t'adaptes à ce nouveau rythme de vie.

\- Tu me parles de _rythme de vie_?, se moqua Regina. Même le bétail est mieux traité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les crois eux et pas moi. »

Elle le foudroya du regard. L'inquiétude se laissa voir le visage de Robin.

« Tu as juste besoin de soutien. Je ne veux pas te faire sortir d'ici tant que tu es un danger pour toi-même. Tu es trop précieuse pour que je te vois mourir toi aussi. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Dans ce parloir, dans cette prison, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Regina regarda sa mère, se demandant encore une fois si elle n'était pas tout simplement une folle qui refusait de reconnaître son mal.

* * *

Regina s'installa à une table. Robin prit place devant elle et elle lui accorda un regard froid. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, plusieurs mois sans doute mais il ne s'agissait que de sa propre perception du temps. Les visites étaient le seul événement qui sortait réellement les résidents de leur existence morose.

Par ailleurs, les visites de Robin avaient fini par s'espacer et devenir moins régulières... mais comment le blâmer de ne vouloir s'imposer sa présence, elle, la femme aliénée... Elle avait refusé de le voir à plusieurs reprises mais parfois la solitude l'affligeait tant qu'elle concédait à le voir, comme aujourd'hui. La rancœur qu'elle lui vouait était tenace. Il aurait pu inciter l'hôpital à la faire sortir de cette prison médicamenteuse.

Elle garda néanmoins ses distances. Sa voix était froide et sans émotion. Robin commença la conversation et la brune lui prêta une oreille attentive. On lui avait appris à l'hôpital que garder le silence permettait d'assurer une certaine tranquillité. Un patient modèle est un patient qui se contente d'exister sans essayer d'établir un échange avec autrui.

« Le parc est magnifique, continua Robin. Les feuilles sont tombées et créent un tapis rouge qui craque sous les pas. »

Il chercha dans ses poches, la photo qu'il avait fait imprimer afin de lui montrer. Il vida finalement le contenu de sa poche et l'étala sur la table. Regina perçut un paquet de chewing-gums, une addition d'un restaurant, ses clefs et une plaquette de médicaments. Robin fit glisser la photo sur la table et lui montra le cliché.

« Tu te rappelles quand Henry était petit, on allait souvent se balader dans ce parc. Il adore le château en bois. »

Regina regarda le trousseau de clefs de Robin. Elle reconnaissait une clef de voiture, la clef de son appartement et d'autres qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le porte-clefs plat représentant les contours d'un petit animal de bois. « Un crocodile » songea la brune en prenant en compte la forme et la couleur de l'étrange objet. Néanmoins, elle se focalisa sur le message qui était écrit dessus : « Papa ». l'écriture semblait assez assurée, quoique encore grossière... Mais les lettres étaient bien mieux dessinées que celles qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de voir. Robin rangea ses affaires dans sa poche et ne laissa que la photo.

Mais Regina ne se souciait pas de cette photographie. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses pensées s'affolaient, établissaient un raisonnement à lui donner le vertige. Partagée entre la joie et la colère, elle s'écria, défiant Robin du regard :

\- « Henry est en vie !

\- Quoi ?, fit Robin, perdu. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu as dit ''Henry _adore_ ''. Pas _adorait_. Et ce porte-clefs est _récent_.

\- Tu délires... »

Robin se recula sur sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attristé par son comportement. Elle était toujours dans le déni malgré son traitement.

\- « Henry est en vie, répéta Regina laissant la colère s'emparer d'elle. Ce sont ses médicaments contre l'allergie !

\- Mais enfin Regina, essaya de l'apaiser son mari. Arrête. C'est juste de l'aspirine. J'ai des migraines.

\- Où est-il ? Où l'as-tu caché ? Comment t'y es-tu pris ? Comment as-tu osé me prendre mon fils ! »

Robin se leva et se recula. Les traits de sa femme étaient tirés par la colère et le désespoir. Il tenta de nouveau de lui faire entendre raison mais Regina s'enfonçait dans son délire. Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, menaçante. Elle saisit son bras avant que Robin ne puisse lui échapper. Elle le tira vers elle et se faisant, remarqua une rougeur sur sa main. Pour elle, c'était la preuve irréfutable qui prouvait qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

 _« Maman... » pleura le bambin._

 _Regina le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la cuisine. Le petit garçon se blottit contre elle et elle l'entendit pleurer. Il était fatigué, énervé à cause de ce mal de ventre. Les médicaments ne semblaient pas le soulager._

 _\- « bobo... Maman..._

 _\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, assura sa mère._

 _\- Quoi... ?_

 _\- Une potion magique pour mon prince. »_

 _Elle serra Henry contre elle d'un bras. Il était encore assez petit pour lui permettre ce genre d'hardiesse. Elle tendit son autre main vers les placards et en sortit la camomille, la réglisse et la menthe. Henry plissa le nez, rechignant déjà la potion de sa mère. Regina mit de l'eau à chauffer et berça Henry. Elle prépara l'infusion et incita ensuite le petit garçon à en boire. Il bouda naturellement l'infusion médicinale. Pour lui montrer l'exemple, elle en but un peu avant de lui tendre la tasse._

 _« Bois Henry, fais comme Maman... » l'encouragea Regina._

 _Henry plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et fit non de la tête. Robin apparut dans la cuisine. Il appuya sa femme dans son entreprise de convaincre Henry. Il mit une paille dans la tasse,espérant qu'un côté ludique inciterait davantage leur fils à prendre ce breuvage. Il en but alors, faisant mine de trouver ça délicieux._

 _« Tu vois c'est bon. » assura-t-il._

 _Pourtant Regina vit son visage prendre une teinte cramoisie. Robin tenta de ne rien laisser paraître afin de ne pas affoler leur fils. Robin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse et la pria d'un regard de lui venir en aide. Regina prit Henry et l'emmena dans l'entrée avec elle pour pas qu'il ne s'inquiète de voir son père ainsi. Regina composa le numéro des urgences et leur décrivit les symptômes de l'allergie qui était en train de prendre d'assaut son mari._

* * *

Elle savait Robin allergique à la camomille. Il avait failli en mourir. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir manipulé pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'y être résolu que pour Henry.

Peut-être aurait-elle essayé de le frapper si deux membres du personnel hospitalier ne l'avait pas saisi pour l'en empêcher. Plus ils essayaient de la raisonner, plus elle se débattait.

« Tu n'a aucune idée de quoi je suis capable, le menaça-t-elle en serrant les dents de rage. Je te jure que je le retrouverai ! »

Elle continuait à élaborer son délire, nier la vérité des faits que le personnel lui disait. Regina refusait d'admettre la mort de son fils. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer alors ils prirent la décision de la mettre en isolement. Peut-être qu'à l'écart, elle parviendrait mieux à retrouver ses esprits.

Robin resta immobile, cherchant encore à assimiler cet éclat de folie dont il était la cible.

Comment Regina avait-elle pu tomber si bas ?

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Raphi5930_ **: Tu as une idée de la suite ? Dis-moi tout :D J'aime bien voir vos idées et comment elles évoluent x)**

 _Guest_ **: Il faut encore s'accrocher un peu ^^ Les patients ont toujours de la suite dans les idées. Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies Cora (même si elle n'est ici qu'un délire de Regina). :D J'aime bien ta théorie sur Robin aussi ^^**

 _Kalysta_ **: Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic ^^ Donc tu es partisante d'un complot Robin, Hooper ? Je prends note...**

 _Emy0708_ **: Tu penses comme Regina, que c'est un mauvais coup de Robin ? x) Ah bah, si tu aimes bien Cora, ce chapitre devrait te plaire.**

 **Regina folle, complot de Robin, Hooper dans le coup, Henry potentiellement vivant, une magouille de M. D'Arque, mentaliste… Choisissez votre camp. Les paris sont ouverts. Mais vous pouvez juste lire aussi... lire c'est déjà beaucoup...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma faisait tourner son fauteuil du bout du pied, tout en continuant de feuilleter le vieux dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle soupira et tourna rageusement la page, espérant trouver une réponse sur la suivante. Killian poussa la porte de son bureau. Emma lui lança un vague coup d'œil, s'apprêtant à poursuivre sa lecture mais ce que Killian avait dans les mains l'intrigua.

Ce dernier posa le pot de fleurs sur la bureau. Ce cadeau était déjà assez surprenant en soi mais les fleurs en elle-mêmes l'étaient d'autant plus. Entre les feuilles, les pétales se serraient par deux en une bouche pulpeuse. Les fleurs rouges tendaient leurs lèvres pour embrasser leur nouvelle propriétaire. Emma haussa les sourcils, surprise et intriguée.

\- « Je pensais que des hooker's lips seraient plus sympathiques.

\- Tu me conseilles d'embrasser des fleurs ?, fit Emma.

\- Tu peux aussi embrasser les miennes si tu le désires, sourit Killian, charmeur.

\- C'est moi qui aie mis fin à l'arrangement avec Elsa. Je ne suis pas malheureuse. »

Un sourire amusé et fugace naquit sur la visage de l'avocate pour disparaître aussitôt.

\- « Tu pars pour une audience ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est l'affaire Lily Bagh-Naka contre le zoo de New-York » répondit Killian.

Le prénom de la cliente l'interpella et Killian interpréta son attitude comme un certain intérêt pour l'affaire.

Il poursuivit :

\- « Elle a libéré un tigre du zoo. Elle défend qu'elle a fait ça pour le sauver et le zoo l'accuse de vol.

\- Tu vas plaider la cruauté envers l'animal ?, demanda Emma.

\- Oui. Je devrais pourvoir obtenir l'acquittement ou une faible amende et la libération du tigre. »

Emma acquiesça. Killian mentionna l'avancée d'une autre de ses affaires quand il remarqua le dossier que tenait toujours Emma. Le nom était écrit en lettres larges au marqueur noir sur la pochette.

\- « Tu n'as pas encore rangé ce dossier ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai dû le laisser trainer sur le bureau, admit-elle.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ?, demanda-t-il avec surprise. Tu espérais qu'elle allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau. En temps normal, elle était organisée et ne se laisserait pas encombrée par une affaire inutile. Killian aimait bien la charrier mais cette fois, cela l'agaça quelque peu.

\- « C'est un peu le syndrome de Cendrillon, non ?, plaisanta-t-il encore.

\- Je ne l'attendais pas, se défendit Emma. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait se battre contre son mari puis elle envoie un putain de mail et répond plus.

\- Quand les clients se font la malle, c'est jamais glorieux.

\- C'est juste que je comprends pas, c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle. Ruby pensait qu'elle aurait changé d'avocat... »

Elle corna le coin de la pochette, pensivement. Cette hypothèse ne la séduisait pas tellement.

\- « Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur avocat que toi. Cette Regina ne pouvait pas changer d'avocat. Puis, si elle avait divorcé, les journaux en auraient forcément parlé.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

\- C'était une belle femme, se souvint Killian.

\- Elle était mariée, je te rappelle.

\- Elle le serait pas restée bien longtemps. Tu aurais bouclé son divorce en un rien de temps. »

Emma lui exprima sa gratitude dans un sourire. Killian partit et la laissa seule. Elle regarda le dossier et se résolut à le ranger dans un tiroir, avec les affaires classées.

« Tant pis » songea-t-elle.

* * *

On referma la porte derrière elle et Regina ne put retenir une expression de dégoût. La pièce était petite, sombre et au premier abord, la propreté laissait à désirer. Les murs étaient tout capitonnés pour empêcher la patient qui y était enfermé de se faire du mal. La brune passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Bien que réticente, elle finit par s'allonger sur le sol. La fenêtre était haute et si petite qu'elle s'apparentait davantage à une meurtrière. Ce monde sans lumière n'était pas fait pour raviver le moral du prisonnier...

\- « C'est une vraie cellule, commenta Cora. C'est inadmissible. On te traite comme une criminelle.

\- Le reste du temps on me traite comme une cinglée, ça change, répliqua Regina d'une voix monotone.

\- Quand je pense que...

\- Tu peux me laisser ?!, s'écria Regina en toisant sa mère d'un regard noir. C'est de ta faute si je suis là !

\- Tu es là parce que _tu_ joues Jeanne D'Arc, rétorqua Cora dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Va t'en ! » ordonna sa fille.

Regina plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux et tenta d'ignorer sa mère.

« Tu ne trouves pas étrange que je sois la seule que tu puisses voir ?, demanda Cora. Tu sais que ton très cher père n'aurait fait que te complaire dans ton malheur. Moi seule peut te donner le courage de te battre. Tu es prisonnière car tu n'as pas le pouvoir, continua-t-elle. Le _pouvoir_ c'est la _liberté_. »

Regina ôta ses mains de devant sa vue. Elle l'avait sentie s'éloigner. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler sa mère mais la pièce était désormais déserte. Et si elle était partie pour toujours ? Son cœur se serra. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas accorder trop d'importance à cette pure création de son esprit mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, bien que fugace. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et son cœur s'étrangla. Henry était vivant quelque part et sa mère venait de l'abandonner à son désespoir.

* * *

A force de patience, Regina avait fini par être libérée de cette cellule d'isolement. Les heures avaient semblé être des jours. L'hôpital lui semblait presque vivable. La présence seule des autres rendaient son existence moins solitaire.

Regina marchait le long d'un couloir. Elle laissait sa main courir sur le mur et s'y appuyait parfois de temps à autre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Les murs ondulaient et lui perturbaient sa marche.

Elle revenait d'un entretien avec Hopper. Elle avait tenté de lui transmettre son raisonnement, d'étayer les minces preuves qu'elle avait... mais le psychiatre ne la laissait pas finir ses phrases. Il tentait toujours d'introduire de fausses idées dans sa tête, sous son air bienveillant et stupide. Il rabâchait sans cesse cette histoire d'incendie sortit de nulle part... Bien sûr qu'elle avait désiré mourir mais quelle mère ne se serait pas sentie affligée par la mort de son enfant ? Regina tenait trop à ce manoir, elle ne pouvait pas envisager avoir voulu brûler avec lui. La mort par le feu était horrible et douloureuse. Elle en frissonna en y songeant. Elle aurait sans doute arrêté son choix sur une mort plus douce comme le poison...

Elle croyait fermement qu'Henry était vivant. Elle n'en démordait pas. Elle avait des preuves même si elles n'étaient pas concrètes pour ces abrutis de l'hôpital. Des larmes de colère et d'exaspération lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle abaissa les stores pour ne laisser qu'un mince rayon du soleil traverser la fenêtre. La lumière lui était enfin supportable. Elle soupira et son souffle se fit saccadé. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de ne pas céder aux larmes qui ne cessaient de monter. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage pour empêcher son visage d'être inondé par les larmes, pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle en avait assez. La mort d'Henry, l'incendie, sa mère, cet hôpital, Robin... Et cet abandon perpétuel la torturait.

Regina sentit quelque chose caresser ses cheveux. Elle rattrapa un dernier sanglot et se tut. La main continuait d'effleurer ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu t'abaisses à pleurer ainsi comme une enfant. S'ils te voient abandonner ainsi, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. »

Regina s'assit et fit taire les dernières larmes. Elle acquiesça. Sa mère était assise sur le rebord du lit, vêtue d'un tailleur entièrement noir et stricte. Ses boucles rousses reposaient sur ses épaules. Elle regardait sa fille avec une certaine détermination.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?, souffla Regina.

\- Tu ne voulais plus me voir alors je ne suis pas venue, répondit Cora avec suffisance. Comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec l'imbécile aux lunettes ? »

Ceci arracha un faible sourire à Regina. Il était quelque peu crispé mais néanmoins sincère. Quelques larmes silencieuse roulèrent encore sur ses joues. Cora entreprit de les chasser mais sa main ne fit qu'effleurer la joue de sa fille sans parvenir à effacer ses larmes. Regina le fit elle-même afin d'éviter cette corvée maternelle à Cora.

\- « Tu penses qu'Henry est vivant ?

\- Oui, répliqua sèchement Regina.

\- Inutile de m'agresser. Je suis ta mère je te le rappelle.

\- Tu n'es même pas réelle, soupira sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu penses qu'Henry est vivant mais tu ne ferais pas que refuser l'évidence ? »

Regina regarda sa mère, apeurée. Elle y avait songé elle aussi. Et ce débat avec l'hallucination de sa mère n'était pas de bon augure. Si elle en venait à mener un argumentaire alors elle était peut-être vraiment folle. Néanmoins, Cora était malheureusement la seule personne encline à l'écouter ici. Regina ne le savait que trop bien.

\- « Robin avait des rougeurs sur la main. Tu sais qu'il est allergique à la camomille et l'infusion d'Henry était à base de camomille.

\- Robin est incapable de faire la différence entre une pâquerette et de la camomille, la raisonna sa mère. Il a très bien pu vouloir te faire un bouquet et se bruler la main ainsi.

\- Il y avait un porte-clefs avec ''Papa'' écrit dessus, poursuivit Regina.

\- Ma fille, tu n'arrives même pas à te souvenir de la journée d'hier. Comment peux-tu dire de quand date ce porte-clefs ?

\- Il parlait d'Henry au présent !, s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Et tu me parles au passé peut-être ?, répliqua Cora. Tes preuves sont ridicules et aussi solides qu'un château de cartes. »

Regina défia sa mère d'un regard noir. De son vivant, Cora Mills avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à la rabaisser, à l'assommer d'exigences. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ? Illusion ou non, Cora restait telle qu'elle était. Regina savait gérer les répliques de sa mère lorsque cela la concernait mais cette fois il s'agissait Henry. Ses yeux la brûlèrent et sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il lui était presque impossible de parler.

\- « Maman, je voudrais tellement qu'il soit vivant..., formula-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je sais, Regina, je sais, répondit Cora avec compassion.

\- ...Il était si jeune... »

Regina essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. Sa mère se pinçait les lèvres, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de communiquer.

« Je dois tout de même reconnaître que si Henry est vivant, cela aurait une certaine logique... » dit-elle.

Regina leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« S'il est vivant, cela expliquerait pourquoi je viens te voir et non lui. Soyons réalistes : tu préfèrerais voir ton fils plutôt que moi. »

Reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas le pilier du monde de sa fille semblait lui couter. Un léger reproche transparaissait dans sa voix mais Regina n'était pas dupe : sa mère venait de reconnaître qu'Henry pouvait être vivant et ça, il n'y avait qu'une mère pour croire ainsi en son enfant.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, lança Cora. Avec tes yeux gonflés, on dirait une de ces affreuses grenouilles aux yeux rouges... »

Cora se leva et traversa le mur. Après tout, elle n'était plus tenue de se plier aux exigences de cette réalité.

* * *

Le docteur Hopper invita M. Wood à prendre place sur le siège. Il s'assit lui-même sur le fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Robin semblait légitimement inquiet.

\- « Comment va ma femme ?, demanda-il.

\- Regina... Certains délires sont plus persistants que d'autres mais cela est sans gravité, précisa immédiatement le psychiatre. Le but même d'un délire est de protéger l'individu de la violence de la réalité. Dans ses crises de bouffées délirantes, elle voit sa mère, ce qui n'est pas anodin...

\- Mais elle la voit toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Hopper. Nous allons changer son traitement. Certains médicaments sont plus ou moins efficaces selon les patients. Elle a peut-être certaines résistances contre la molécule utilisée... Et elle s'enclave dans un autre délire... selon lequel votre fils serait vivant. »

Hopper formula ses conclusions avec diplomatie. Le deuil était une épreuve douloureuse d'autant plus quand un parent doit affronter la mort prématurée de son propre enfant. Robin acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Hopper n'insista pas : certaines personnes préfèrent occulter la douleur pour la rendre plus supportable.

\- « Est-ce que je peux la voir ?, demanda alors Robin.

\- Suite à votre dernière visite, commença le docteur, sa réaction a été violente. Nous avons dû la mettre en isolement le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

\- Elle va mieux ?, redemanda Robin.

\- Son état est redevenu plus stable. Nous lui avons demandé si elle voulait vous voir mais elle a exprimé son refus.

\- Oh..., souffla Robin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut qu'elle réalise que vous, ainsi que le personnel hospitalier, êtes présent _pour_ elle et non _contre_ elle. »

Robin hocha la tête. Il donna un paquet au psychiatre à l'intention de Regina. Il écrivit quelques mots sur une feuille qu'il plia dans une enveloppe à l'intention de son épouse et disposa. Si Regina ne voulait pas le voir, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

* * *

Une famille venait rendre visite à un patient. La scène n'était pas surprenante en soi mais cette fois-ci il y avait une enfant. Alors que les adultes mettaient une distance convenable avec les patients, les enfants s'approchaient d'eux sans les craindre le moins du monde. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'humain et de sincère chez ces êtes miniatures encore préservés de la cruauté du monde.

Regina regardait cette enfant avec tristesse, nostalgie, presque avec jalousie. Henry aurait été tout aussi jovial et énergique. La petite fille allait vers chacun des patients de la salle et gratifiait chacun de ceux qui croisaient sa route d'un baiser généreux sur la joue.

La jeune enfant vient tapoter le genoux de Regina, assise sur le canapé.

\- «B'jour ?, demanda-elle.

\- Bonjour. » répondit Regina avec douceur.

La petite fille avait deux petites couettes avec un chouchou rose. Sa tenue était accordée. Elle avait une bouille ronde et souriante. Elle apportait un peu de vie dans cet endroit morose. Elle mima un baiser de sa bouche et Regina se pencha pour la laisser le lui donner. La petite fille laissa un baiser baveux sur sa joue et se recula, toute joyeuse. C'est alors qu'une femme attrapa le bras de la petite fille et la tira vers elle, l'éloignant de Regina.

\- « Mary, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de n'importe qui.

\- Mais Maman... j'ai dit bonjour..., souffla l'enfant pour se justifier.

\- On ne parle pas aux gens qu'on ne connait pas » la réprimanda sa mère.

Mary regarda Regina dans l'espoir que celle-ci la soutienne. Regina ne dit rien. Non pas pas qu'elle était indifférente quant au sort de cette enfant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était rien ici, moins qu'une humaine, une simple folle. Aussi, s'interposer quant à la décision de cette mère aurait été un tort. Mary tendit les bras en direction de sa mère qui la porta et l'emmena plus loin.

Regina regarda la salle tanguer et les appliques sur les murs tourner la tête pour suivre Mary et sa mère. Regina se concentra sur sa respiration et ne se laissa pas dévorer par cette énième vision imaginaire et déroutante.

Une infirmière s'approcha de Regina et lui tendit une lettre et un colis d'un air désolé. Les grands yeux expressifs de cette femme la trahissait toujours. Elle était d'une gentillesse déconcertante mais cela lui conférait un certain côté attachant.

\- « Votre mari n'a pas pu rester mais il vous a laissé une lettre..., déclara Nova en enjolivant la situation.

\- Je ne voulais pas le voir. » rappela Regina d'un air dur.

Nova hocha la tête et lui donna la lettre et le colis.

Regina attendit qu'elle fut éloignée pour la déchirer. La lettre était épaisse et la déchirer demanda un effort considérable. Ses ongles éraflèrent le papier, l'agrippèrent et écartelèrent finalement la lettre. Regina plia minutieusement les copeaux. L'un d'eux laissaient entrevoir quelques mots : Je t'aime. Elle regarda ces mots avec dédain. Ce n'était qu'une suite de lettres vide de sens désormais. Elle garda néanmoins le colis de gâteaux de gaité de cœur.

\- « Robin est un homme si bon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le rejettes ainsi, commenta Cora avec déception.

\- Il m'a enfermée ici, je te le rappelle » chuchota Regina.

Si Cora pouvait hurler à pleins poumons sans risquer de se faire entendre, Regina pouvait tout juste penser tout bas sans se faire interpeler.

\- « Tout ce que tu as jamais pu lui trouver comme qualité, c'était qu'il était riche, lança Regina à voix basse dans un sarcasme.

\- Il a une bonne réputation, il est bel homme et il te convient. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il ait un prix Nobel... Il n'en demeure pas moins intelligent et c'est toi qui l'a choisi, je te le rappelle.

\- Quand on voit où ça m'a menée..., marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis le feu au manoir que je t'ai offert. »

Regina lança un regard méprisant à sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser l'argument de ce pseudo incendie contre elle ?

\- « Il a quand même fait un magnifique enfant, poursuivit Cora, imperturbable. Henry est un garçon adorable à tout point de vue.

\- S'il est vivant, je dois sortir d'ici... » dit Regina en regardant Mary tendre la main vers un Bob complètement apeuré.

Un cri de frayeur déchira le calme de l'hôpital. Bob tomba à genoux et sembla agoniser. Il tenait son bras comme pour pallier à la propagation d'une quelconque maladie qui rongeait sa chair. Pourtant la jeune Mary n'avait fait que le toucher. Le personnel médical arrivait en masse pour s'enquérir de la situation qui, pour Bob était critique.

« Elle m'a touché ! Je vais mourir ! » cria-t-il.

Regina laissa échapper un faible rire amusé. Il était si étrange de rire mais la sensation était agréable et éloignait momentanément la grisaille qui pesait sur l'hôpital. Il était cruel de rire de son désarroi mais ils se soucieraient tous de l'état de Bob plus tard. L'hôpital les rendait solidaires.

Ed, quant à lui, était en train de rire à gorge déployée. Cette fois il était tout légitime de le faire car la situation s'y prêtait aisément. Bob se laissa choir sur le sol. Deux infirmiers tentèrent vainement de le hisser sur ses deux jambes. Bob se lamentait sur son sort et s'était résigné à rendre son dernier soupir sur le carrelage de la salle. Mary éclata de rire, pensant que Bob faisait cela pour plaisanter. Sa mère tentait de la faire cesser mais Mary riait toujours.

« 23 19, appelait Bob, 23 19 ! »

Mary applaudissait à présent, sa mère la priant toujours d'arrêter d'envenimer la situation. Cora prit un muffin à sa fille.

« Génial, un diner-spectacle, se réjouit Cora avec cynisme. Tu dois sortir d'ici parce que ce n'est pas digne de toi, un point c'est tout. Ils ont de la chance que je ne puisse pas tout faire exploser. De mon vivant, j'aurais fait détruire ces cages à lapin. »

Bob continuait de se lamenter sur le sol et d'implorer les forces spéciales de venir le décontaminer. Cora roula des yeux, excédée. Cet asile était tellement inapproprié à la condition de sa fille.

* * *

Le réveil indiquait tout juste 6h du matin quand Emma sortit de son immeuble. Elle noua ses cheveux une haute queue de cheval afin que sa crinière blonde ne s'appesantisse pas sur ses épaules. Elle avait enfilé son survêtement et était prête. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commença son jogging matinal.

Elle suivit son circuit, comme à son habitude. Elle croisa les mêmes compagnons de course qu'elle salua d'un geste de la main. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent de bonne grâce pour la laisser traverser. La musique rythmée incitait son cœur à ajuster ses battements sur cette dernière. Sa foulée s'accéléra légèrement, essayant de rattraper la course endiablée des notes. Emma se força à ne pas s'emballer et à conserver son rythme. Elle traversa le parc, savourant la vue de la verdure et le sol plus meuble sous ses pieds. Sa respiration devenait moins aisée signe que son corps commençait à ressortir l'effort qu'elle était en train de fournir. Elle sentait la sueur recouvrir sa peau à présent.

Elle entama le chemin retour et décida de suivre un autre itinéraire. Elle continua tout droit, changeant légèrement son parcours habituel. Elle était à quelques pattés de son immeuble quand elle passa devant un jeune homme, assis sur le trottoir. Il était en train d'essayer de briser la mie durcie d'un pain rassi. Emma se pinça les lèvres et continua sa route. Elle ralentit l'allure et arriva, en sueur, devant un fast food. Elle en poussa la porte.

« Vous désirez ? » demanda la caissière.

Cette dernière était peu aimable et semblait quelque peu répugnée devant Emma qui dégoulinait de sueur. Elle prit la commande et Emma la vit exprimer sa surprise en notant une telle liste de produits de si bon matin. Mais Emma se fichait bien de ce que l'on pouvait penser. Elle paya puis attendit qu'on la serve. Emma sortit un papier et un stylo et griffonna quelque chose. Elle repartit quelques instants plus tard, chargée d'un grand sachet marron marqué du logo du fast food.

Emma glissa son papier dedans avec d'autres papiers. Elle revint sur ses pas et retrouva l'homme qu'elle avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses jambes étaient lourdes après l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Ce brusque détour dans son parcours rendait la marche plus difficile que la course. Elle reprenait encore son souffle.

Il était vêtu d'un simple gilet violacé et délavé et son pantalon, jadis blanc, avait largement fait son temps. Emma s'approcha et déposa le sac devant lui avant de repartir en courant.

« Hey, attendez ! » l'appela-t-il en se levant.

Mais Emma avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme regarda le contenu du sac. Il y avait de la nourriture, de l'eau... de l'argent et un mot : « Bonne chance ».

* * *

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur sa chaise et dominait aisément le champ de bataille que constituait l'échiquier géant. Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et rajusta sa position qui lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes.

Il était assez amusant de jouer contre soi. Le damier se troublait parfois comme l'onde et des pattes sortaient des pièces pour aider un Pion ou un Cavalier reconverti en Femme-Dragon à fuir le terrain quadrillé. Jouer avec un handicap était une dimension qu'elle ne devait pas négliger.

Son esprit brumeux devait se concentrer sur sa tactique et se visualiser dans l'avenir, ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes. Cora était assise sur le siège face à sa fille et regardait le plateau avec un certain scepticisme : Regina semblait jouer avec anarchie. De plus, ces dossards fluo scotchés aux pièces avec des noms saugrenus étaient ridicules.

\- « Il me semble que le Cavalier n'est pas apte à se mouvoir ainsi, fit remarquer Cora.

\- C'est une Licorne... souffla Regina. C'est comme une Reine mais elle peut passer par-dessus les autres pièces comme un Cavalier.

\- Mmmh... commenta sa mère. Et pourquoi sembles-tu complètement indifférente quant au sort du Roi ?

\- J'essaye de prendre un maximum de pièces.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu d'échec dans ce cas.

\- C'est un _Fairy_ Chess, expliqua Regina en déplaçant une Tour le long du plateau.

\- Ça a l'air très intéressant. » dit une autre voix.

Regina leva les yeux et vit que sa mère avait été remplacée par une infirmière. La brune souffla et se tut. Il était assez mal vu pour un patient de parler tout seul. L'infirmière la regardait avec bienveillance.

Regina la détailla d'un œil observateur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. L'infirmière était vêtue de blanc comme ses collègues, sa peau semblait presque aussi diaphane que ses vêtements et ses cheveux courts semblaient alors d'autant plus noirs. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire poli que la patiente ne lui rendit pas.

« Je suis Mary Margaret Blanchard, se présenta l'infirmière. Je suis stagiaire et je commence dans ce service. J'espérais discuter un peu avec les patients et faire connaissance. »

Regina se tendit à cette appellation. Elle exécrait qu'on lui rappelle ainsi son statut. Elle occulta l'infirmière et se concentra sur sa partie bien que ruminer la haine de sa condition ne l'aide guère. L'infirmière semblait déterminée à poursuivre sa tirade. Elle ouvrit la bouche et voici les mots qui en sortirent :

« Si vous me parliez un peu de votre famille ? »

Regina serra la pièce qu'elle avait entre les mains et la reposa brutalement sur l'échiquier, faisant trembler le plateau. Quelques pièces se couchèrent. Elle s'assit de manière plus convenable et croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras afin de témoigner ostensiblement son refus de participer à la conversation. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Mlle Blanchard. Son regard sombre et ses sourcils froncés étaient bien plus éloquents tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu lui jeter à la figure.

\- « On m'a dit que vous aviez eu un fils ?, continua Mary Margaret sans s'attarder sur son attitude. Il devait être un petit garçon charmant.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna Regina. Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort.

\- Il n'est pas bon de vous réfugiez constamment dans le déni, exposa l'infirmière. Je sais que le deuil est une épreuve douloureuse mais vous devez accepter sa mort pour avancer et... »

Regina se leva brusquement. Elle se pencha par-dessus la table, fit trembler l'échiquier dont les pièces vacillèrent, se couchèrent encore avant de se réfugier en roulant sous la table. Un Fou roula sur le sol. Le bruit de sa chute ne suffit pas à distraire Regina. Ce jeu était tout ce qu'elle possédait de concret mais son fils était au-dessus de tout.

D'autres patients s'écartèrent précipitamment de l'agitation. Certains pleurèrent et l'un d'eux poussa un cri. Regina saisit le visage de Mary Margaret. Ses doigts pressèrent le visage rond et sympathique de cette stagiaire incapable. Mlle Blanchard vit Regina serrer la mâchoire et cracher ces mots :

« Parlez-moi encore de mon fils et je vous étrangle. »

Mary Margaret garda son calme. Elle posa une main sur celle de Regina et essaya de l'apaiser. Les autres membres du personnel essayaient de calmer les autres patients qui commençaient à s'agiter. Un patient s'approcha des deux femmes en criant. Il avait un visage rond et avait peint son visage en vert. Où diable avait-il pu trouver de la peinture ?

Regina l'ignora mais il réitéra son cri de panique. Le comportement de la patiente rendait les autres inquiets.

« Dégage Bobby » siffla Regina entre ses dents.

Il poussa un nouveau cri et s'exclama :

\- « J'ai qu'un œil.

\- Bob, laisse-nous, demanda Mary Margaret dans un souffle.

\- Vous avez vraisemblablement perdu votre grande bouche, très chère, déclara Regina d'une voix basse et menaçante. Vous ne comptez plus m'exposer la mort de mon fils dans ce cas ?

\- Regina, je..., commença l'infirmière.

\- Han, il y a le stylo, le stylo... » se lamenta Bob avant de partir.

Le cliquetis du stylo annonça son arrivée mais la patiente était trop occupée par Mlle Blanchard pour le remarquer. Quelqu'un tira Regina par le bras. Sans réfléchir, elle lâcha Mary Margaret et arma son poing, s'apprêtant à frapper l'inconnu. Son regard colérique se mua en une expression de peur et d'impuissance. Elle relâcha son poing et se recroquevilla. Sa magnificence avait disparu dans le regard de cet homme qui tenait fermement son bras. Il avait un front haut et un calvitie naissante et des cheveux sombres et ras. Son regard froid transperçait Regina.

« Alors Regina... On attaque l'infirmière parce que tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité ? » énonça l'infirmier avec un entrain feint.

Se disant, il posa deux doigts sur son épaule et la poussa. Regina recula d'un pas. Elle baissa la tête et ne broncha pas. Toute résistance était inutile, avec celui-là du moins. Il était tellement prompt à utiliser la seringue que les patients qui s'opposaient à lui avaient les bras couverts de bleus.

L'infirmier réitéra son geste, provocateur, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Regina recula encore. Mary Margaret lui intima d'arrêter mais il fit la sourde oreille. Regina se pinça les lèvres et essaya de faire abstraction des propos de l'infirmier. Pourtant il attaqua la seule parcelle sensible de son âme. Il répétait encore et encore, inlassablement qu'Henry était mort. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre le nom d'Henry dans sa bouche. Elle était persuadée qu'il était vivant, même s'il n'y avait personne pour la croire. Elle essaya de se réfugier dans un coin sombre de sa tête, là où elle ne pouvait entendre personne, là où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Mais elle l'entendait toujours.

 _Ton fils est mort._

Regina ne put contenir sa rage quand il mentionna Henry encore une fois. Elle revoyait la morgue. Elle revivait la douleur du choix morbide de sépulture, la douleur déchirante et insupportable de son absence. Elle essaya de pousser l'infirmier. Ce dernier la retint par les poignets et appela d'autres infirmiers afin de maitriser Regina. L'impuissance et l'injustice faisaient affluer des larmes de rage à ses yeux, larmes qu'elle ne laissa pas couler, par fierté. Mary Margaret tempéra les choses et Regina fut consignée dans sa chambre. Être exclue du reste de la collectivité était la dernière sanction pour les priver de ce maigre soulagement qu'était la présence d'autrui, aussi fous soient-ils. Néanmoins, la sanction était moins cruelle que la cellule d'isolement.

Mary Margaret nuança ses remerciements évoquant qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'imposer ainsi.

\- « Quand on leur parle, ils se braquent et se cloitrent encore plus dans leurs délires de fous, expliqua-t-il. On est pas ici pour les cajoler. On est là pour les encadrer médicalement.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Ils y en a qui ont des casiers judiciaires ici, prévint-il. Alors fais attention à toi.

\- Oui. Merci Greg, dit Mary Margaret en regardant le nom qu'il portait sur sa blouse.

Gregory Mendell hocha brièvement la tête et s'éloigna. Il devait rédiger un rapport concernant l'écart de comportement de Regina. Il sortit son stylo et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur l'embout, déclenchant un léger cliquetis caractéristique.

* * *

Regina allait mieux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Cora. Son absence était signe d'un bon rétablissement. Regina reprenait confiance bien qu'elle se méfie de l'absence de sa mère. Cora pouvait toujours surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

Après son écart de la dernière fois, le personnel était d'autant plus méfiant avec elle. On lui avait confisqué son jeu d'échecs. Autant dire qu'on lui avait ôté toute source d'amusement. C'était barbare mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait lui prendre. Elle avait déjà perdu sa liberté, son identité. Il était difficile à présent de trouver une sanction qui saurait l'atteindre.

Elle avait entendu le personnel parler d'une sortie. C'était rare et toutes les précédentes lui avaient été refusé "parce qu elle devait s'adapter à la vie de l hôpital", "parce qu'elle était susceptible d'attenter quelque chose contre sa vie". On pouvait aussi ajouter qu'elle était ''susceptible d'attaquer quelqu'un en cas de contrariété''. Ceci ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais Regina avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits et de sa lucidité. Lorsque l'on n'avait pas le pouvoir, il fallait savoir faire profil bas. Mais ne pas avoir la main mise sur les choses ne signifiait pas nécessairement que l on n avait aucun contrôle dessus...

Les psychiatres et toute profession similaire sont gorgées de personne en mal-être. Ils avaient un égo sur-développé ou brisé. Dans tous les cas, il fallait savoir le flatter, lui faire croire, lui rappeler que lui seul avait les pleins pouvoirs sur son existence. Donc Regina avait réussi à obtenir sa précieuse autorisation à force de compliments. Elle excellait en la matière. Les accords signés entre les entreprises ne sont pas conclus à coup de massues mais à grands coups de sourire hypocrite et de faux bons sentiments. Elle oubliait beaucoup de choses mais elle n'était pas complètement démunie.

Le petit car s'arrêta. Impossible de dire où ils étaient. Ça avait l'air d'être une petite ville, à des lieues de l'agitation perpétuelle des grandes villes. Le film qu'il avait été voir avait été sans intérêt, tout en longueur. C'était lassant. Regina avait bien essayé de fuir mais Mendell l'avait retenu par le bras pour lui rappeler de rester assise. Mary Margaret évitait toute interaction avec Regina de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Le cinéma avait donc été un échec mais Regina ne se laissait pas abattre.

Sa dernière sortie remontait à...elle ne savait plus. Elle se rappelait vaguement de cette sortie équestre en rase campagne. Les chevaux lui avait apporté un certain réconfort et ravivé de tendres souvenirs d'enfance. Les bêtes étaient si bienveillantes et désintéressés. A cette époque, les médicaments l'assommaient trop pour qu'elle puisse songer à exploiter ces rares moments loin de Saint-Thomas. Aujourd'hui, les choses seraient différentes.

Le café était presque désert. C'était accueillant mais rien dans le cadre ne flattait suffisamment l'œil pour que le client songe à allonger son temps passé ici.

Quelques clients restaient ici et là. L'un d'eux écrivait sur un ordinateur portable. On entendait le bruit caractéristique des touches. Ceci devait être des habitués.

Bob s'installa au bar et s'amusa à tourner sur son tabouret. Le nouvel environnement suscitait un peu d appréhension chez Ed qui riait nerveusement. Il y avait trois autres résidents avec eux mais Regina ne les connaissait pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas tous été présenté les uns aux autres... Mendell et Blanchard les encadraient toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander ? » demanda timidement Mary Margaret.

Regina lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle n'avait rien fait mais on s'amusait comme on le pouvait...

« Un café s'il vous plait. je vais au toilette. » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Son ton sec laissait entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas s épancher. Mary Margaret ne dit rien mais Mendell intervint : Regina ne devait pas y être seule.

« Je n'ai pas encore besoin de votre aide pour cela », répliqua la patiente.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un des résidents accapara l'attention de leurs chaperons. Bob s'énervait après un autre résident, coiffé d'un haut de forme atypique, duquel dépassait une carte à jouer.

\- « Jefferson, le raisonna Mary Margaret. Il ne faut pas en mettre autant.

\- Il a noyé la café !, s'écria Bob.

\- Il ne faut mettre tant de sucre... » expliqua l'apprentie infirmière avec douceur.

Effectivement, la tasse contenait plus de sucre que de café. Une dune blanche émergeait de l océan noir du café. Une petite marre s était déversée sur la table.

« Abruti », lança Bob.

Il attrapa le chapeau de Jefferson et entreprit de le manger. En réponse, Jefferson balaya le comptoir de sa main et fit chuter les tasses. Celles-ci explosèrent sur le sol, éclaboussant le sol et les pieds des autres d'un liquide bouillant. Les autres clients lancèrent un regard curieux teinté d'appréhension dans leur direction. Ed éclata de rire. Mendell attrapa le bras de Jefferson et se tourna vers Regina :

«Va-y mais si tu es trop longue je viendrais te chercher moi-même, je te préviens. »

Regina hocha la tête et se fendit d'un air innocent. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes à une allure raisonnable. Rien ne pressait après tout. La porte de sortie était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse espérer l'atteindre sans se faire rattraper avant. Mais elle avait repérer le client à l'ordinateur portable. Dès que Mendell eut le dos tourné, elle bifurqua sa trajectoire et alla retrouver ce jeune client connecté au monde. On l'entendait fredonner la musique qui jaillissaient de ses écouteurs.

En voyant Regina, il s'arrêta et ôta ses écouteurs pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il lui offrit un sourire gêné et poli. Regina lui décrocha son plus beau sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de lésiner sur les moyens.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Regina Mills, le salua-t-elle.

\- Heu... Hiro Hamada » répondit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

Le jeune homme la regardait comme une personne réelle. Il lui parlait sans pitié méprisable dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas sa folie. Regina avait oublié à quel point il était précieux d'être considéré comme un être à part entière.

Elle s'appuya sur la table et se pencha en avant. Elle était déterminée à faire bon usage de sa plastique avantageuse il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à remercier sa mère pour ce beau cadeau.

\- « Auriez vous internet, s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui... Oui, bégaya-t-il.

\- Je pourrais faire une recherche ? »

Hiro acquiesça. Avec son t-shirt manga, ses dents du bonheur et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, il était encore un jeune homme retranché dans l'adolescence.

Regina tourna l'ordinateur vers elle. Elle laissait rien paraître mais son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne savait pas estimer le temps qui lui restait. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet du stress. Elle ouvrit le navigateur web. Elle cliqua sur l onglet de recherche et tapa : _Emma Swan téléphone_.

Elle tapa sur "entrer" presque victorieuse déjà. Le premier lien la renvoyait au site du cabinet de Gold. Elle parcourut la page en diagonale puis revint un peu plus haut, réalisant qu'elle l'avait dépassé. Elle retint une expression de joie en voyant le numéro. Ce serait bientôt fini. Des qu'elle aurait appelée, elle aurait quelqu'un pour la défendre et à ce moment là, cela en serait fini de cette vie entre quatre murs.

\- « Je pourrais avoir votre téléphone s'il vous plait ?, demanda Regina en s'efforçant de paraître naturelle.

\- Heu... Oui,..attendez. »

Hiro fouilla dans ses poches sans trouver son portable. Regina voyait ses espoirs partir en fumée. Elle aurait voulu le secouer, le presser mais ceci aurait paru suspect. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était une patiente de Saint-Thomas. Hiro sortit le petit objet rectangulaire. Regina appuya sur un bouton pour sortir le téléphone de demi sommeil. Un petit pavé numérique apparut sur l'écran.

 _Saisir le code_

Regina retint un soupir et tendit le portable à son propriétaire. Hiro s'excusa et composa le code. Il se trompa et dût le refaire deux fois sous le regard exaspéré de la brune.

Elle s'empara du téléphone et tapa enfin le numéro de Maitre Swan. La tonalité lui parut inexorablement longue, interminable.

Dans son bureau à New-York, Emma était loin de s'imaginer tout ce qui était en train de se jouer. Elle était tellement occupée à médire sur Sykes qu'elle jouait de manière moins réfléchie. Killian faucha sa Femme-Dragon.

« Échec et mat » conclut-il dans un sourire fier.

Il était si rare de battre Emma au Fairy Chess que la victoire n'en était que plus belle.

\- « Quoi ?, fit-elle en se penchant sur l'échiquier. Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu es cernée par les deux Canons ici...et là, pointa-t-il. La Femme-Dragon est le coup de grâce. »

Emma analysait sa situation quand son téléphone sonna. Il devait bien y avoir un échappatoire. Elle se leva pour prendre son portable qui était resté sur son bureau.

« Je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès de me parler de Sykes pour me distraire ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

Killian haussa les épaules, innocent. Il n'allait pas lui-même dénigrer la bataille acharnée qu'il avait menée. Emma soupira et décrocha.

« Allo ? Maitre Swan à l'appareil. » dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Regina laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette fichue avocate puisse lui être un jour d'un tel secours.

« Miss Swan, c'est... » commença Regina.

Le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains. La patiente se tourna vers Mendell avec horreur.

\- « Rendez-moi ce téléphone, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je savais que tu finirais par faire une bêtise, argua l'infirmier. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

Regina serra les poings et se pinça les lèvres pour contenir sa rage. Mendell raccrocha et redonna le portable à son propriétaire.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement » dit-il à Hiro.

Il attrapa ensuite Regina par le bras et la tira pour qu'elle rejoigne ses autres petits camarades. Il était temps de rentrer à Saint-Thomas.

Emma avait entendu du bruit à l'autre bout du fil. C'était confus. Elle avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur mais on lui avait raccroché au nez. Emma reposa son téléphone sur son bureau.

\- « C'était qui ?, demanda Killian en voyant son drôle d'air.

\- Un canular sans doute... Des petits cons qui doivent s'amuser à composer des numéros au hasard.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?

\- On m'a appelé ''Miss Swan'' et pas ''Maitre Swan''. C'est bizarre, c'est tout. »

Emma rejoignit Killian et avisa de nouveau sa situation critique. Elle n'avait plus aucune marge de manœuvre.

\- « J'ai perdu, admit-elle finalement.

\- On va au bar pour fêter ça, Swan ?

\- Profite, ça arrivera pas souvent.

\- Que tu es mauvaise perdante..., sourit-il.

\- Oh ça va... Tu la veux ta bière ou pas ? »

Il éclata de rire puis il l'aida à replacer les pièces à leur juste place. Ils pourraient commencer une autre partie demain.

* * *

Robin s'assit à la place qu'on lui avait désignée. Monsieur d'Arque était en compagnie du psychiatre Hopper et d'un homme dont Robin ignorait encore l'identité. L'atmosphère semblait plus lourde que d'habitude.

\- « Le cas de Regina évolue, informa Hopper.

\- C'est-à-dire ? » s'inquiéta son mari.

Robin était méfiant. Dans le jargon médical, une évolution n'est pas forcément positive. Il était inutile de se réjouir tant qu'il n'en aurait pas appris davantage.

\- « Elle semble se réfugier d'autant plus dans son délire qui semble systématisé, étaya le psychiatre. Cependant elle demeure apte à communiquer avec autrui.

\- Elle parle encore d'Henry ? » demanda Robin connaissant par avance la réponse.

Le psychiatre acquiesça. Il reprit la parole pour continuer à étayer le cas de Regina. Ses mots étaient parfois obscurs pour Robin car appartenant au monde médical mais s'il ne comprit pas tout, il saisit l'essentiel.

\- « Elle fait une dépression ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, elle se replie sur elle-même, pleure beaucoup... Elle reste parfois dans son lit sans prendre part aux activités qu'on lui propose. Elle dort beaucoup... Et son état dure depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu avant ?, demanda Robin d'un ton dur.

\- M. Wood, commença Monsieur D'Arque d'une voix calme. Nous avons beaucoup de patients ici. Ils nécessitent toute notre attention et croyez bien qu'ils l'ont... Nous avons mis votre épouse sous anti-dépresseurs et nous allons ajuster son traitement afin de répondre aux mieux à ses besoins.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire en plus des médicaments ?, demanda-t-il.

Robin fronça les sourcils. En plus des séances avec le psychiatre et des divers soins médicamenteux, il ne voyait pas ce que l'on pouvait proposer à son épouse.

L'homme dont Robin ignorait toujours le nom fit glisser un document sur la table. Il mit les feuilles face à M. Wood.

« Je suis Monsieur Mendell, se présenta-t-il. Je ferais partie des personnes en charge du nouveau traitement de votre femme. Voici le document que vous devez signer, si vous adhérez à ce nouveau traitement. »

Robin prit quelques instants et lut le document avec assiduité. Il fit tourner les feuilles et relut certains passages afin d'être certain de saisir parfaitement le sens des mots qui noircissaient ces feuilles. Il parcourut le descriptif détaillé du traitement ainsi que les éventuels effets secondaires et les risques encourus.

\- « Ça va vraiment l'aider ?, demanda-il avec inquiétude.

\- Cette méthode a su prouver son efficacité, assura le directeur d'une voix gutturale. Comme elle est sous tutelle, nous avons besoin de votre accord en amont.

\- Elle en a été informée ?, demanda-il encore.

\- Oui, elle est au courant » répondit Mendell.

M. Wood reporta son regard sur le document et apposa sa signature. Il ne put remarquer le petit sourire de Mendell s'étirer en un rictus vainqueur et mauvais.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Les hooker's lips sont des fleurs qui ressemblent à des bouches pulpeuses. On les appelle affectueusement « les lèvres de pute ». J'ai gardé le nom anglais à cause de « hooker » qui est le nom que les fans de Hook se donnent.**

 **C'était un petit retour d'Emma mais elle sera plus présente par la suite. Je mettrai le prochain chapitre samedi !**


	10. Chapter 10

_Raphi5930_ **: Tant de haine, tant de haine... Tu fous Mendell dans le même sac que Robin ? x)**

 _Guest_ **: Emma et Regina finiront bien par se croiser, c'est du SQ après tout (même si ça en a toujours pas l'air). Oooh attends, tu as pas encore vu le traitement en question...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma déposa un bouquet de lys blancs et de myosotis sur la tombe. Elle s'assit contre la pierre, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Il faisait plus frais que l'année dernière. Le soleil restait présent même s'il commençait à décliner derrière les immeubles. Elle n'avait pu venir qu'en début de soirée.

« Je t'ai finalement encore pris un bouquet. C'est vrai que ça a toujours son charme... »

Elle avait aussi acheté un bouquet l'année dernière. Elle avait aussi passé ses nerfs sur le pauvre fleuriste car il n'avait pas de myosotis ce jour-là. Avec le recul, s'énerver ainsi avait été un peu excessif...

Emma laissa sa tête aller contre la pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira.

« Tu me manques, tu sais ? … Je m'en voudrais toujours... »

Le vent souffla et Emma ramena ses jambes contre elle pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa vieille veste rouge. Elle essuya quelques larmes et ferma les yeux. C'était ici qu'elle se sentait le plus proche d'elle, bien qu'elle soit désormais partout et nulle part. Elle garda le silence et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il y avait des moments où son absence était plus supportable que d'autres.

Emma se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus claire, bien que ses yeux soient toujours humides et brillants. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Sa gorge était trop serrée. Elle songea que s'évertuer à lui parler n'était qu'une piètre stratégie pour surmonter sa mort. Elle avait beau garder précieusement les souvenirs la concernant, sa mémoire oubliait certains détails... Sa voix, ses expressions, sa gestuelle...

Emma soupira. Elle toucha la gravure de la tombe de sa main, dessinant le contour de chaque lettre : LILY PAGE. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle aurait aimé que Lily puisse lui parler. Emma se souvenait encore de son franc-parler et de son impulsivité. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas aimé la voir se morfondre sur sa pierre tombale mais Emma s'en fichait : Lily n'était plus là pour se faire entendre et ce, depuis longtemps hélas.

* * *

Emma retrouva Graham dans un restaurant qui leur était bien familier. Ils venaient y manger tous les ans depuis sa mort. Ils prirent à emporter ce soir-là car Graham était toujours de service. Manger dans la voiture de patrouille restait un cadre atypique non dépourvu de charme.

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles entre deux bouchées puis revinrent naturellement sur leurs souvenirs avec Lily. Il y en avait toujours de nouveaux qui ressurgissaient. Il était apaisant de se rappeler que Lily Page n'avait pas toujours été qu'un nom sur une tombe mais aussi quelqu'un de vivant.

Emma songea que Graham avait changé. Il s'était un peu laissé pousser la barbe mais le changement ne concernait pas que son apparence. Il était plus posé, plus mûr. Il avait fier allure avec l'étoile de Shérif à sa ceinture. Il en assumait pleinement les fonctions. Emma, quant à elle, avait l'impression d'être la même, comme si elle était morte avec Lily ce jour-là.

Ils rirent de ces souvenirs aussi plaisants que douloureux puis furent interrompu car le bruit de la radio.

 _« Ici Patrouille Bravo. Message prioritaire. Envoyez équipe en renfort pour réguler la circulation. Un AVP corporel sur l'angle de Saint Edward Street et Myrtle Avenue. Les SP sont en route. Terminé »_

Graham sortit un stylo et griffonna l'adresse. Il signala à son collègue qu'il serait là d'ici moins de cinq minutes. Il termina sa transmission et remballa son repas dans sa boite. Emma était toute ouïe.

\- « Je suppose que tu veux venir ?, demanda Graham en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr, s'enthousiasma Emma le regard brillant.

\- Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. »

Graham mit le moteur en marche et déclencha la sirène. Emma se redressa sur son siège. Voilà une autre adrénaline que celle ressentie dans un tribunal. Le véhicule circula sans encombres dans les rues de New-York, les voitures s'écartant sur son passage, jusqu'à rejoindre un autre véhicule de patrouille dont les gyrophares perçait la nuit. Il y avait un petit attroupement. Bien que sa présence soit justifiée par Graham, Emma ne put approcher. Elle vit seulement les policiers prendre des photos d'un corps inerte, gisant dans son sang avant que ce dernier ne soit emportorté. Les policiers interrogèrent d'éventuels témoins. Emma tendit l'oreille.

\- « Qu'avez-vous vu ?, demanda un policier.

\- Une voiture a foncé sur l'homme là, dit le témoin en désignant le corps qui était en train d'être emmené. Mais la voiture a aussi percuté une autre personne.

\- Comment était la voiture ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu voir. Les réverbères ne marchent pas ici... Mais je pense que c'était intentionnel. La voiture est revenue, est repassée sur le corps deux fois avant de partir. »

Emma tentait de s'imaginer la scène. Elle écouta de nouveau et apprit que l'homme était un SDF. L'avocate fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien ?

« Hey ! Sucre d'Orge! »

Emma se retourna vers la voix et roula des yeux en reconnaissant l'auteur de cette appellation mielleuse. Elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire amusé en le voyant. L'homme la rejoignit en passant outre les policiers qui cherchaient à tenir les curieux à l'écart.

En voyant un inconnu s'adresser si familièrement à Emma, Graham tourna la tête et s'intéressa à cet individu. Emma se détourna de Graham et lança un regard entendu à l'homme qui changea aussitôt d'attitude. Emma l'en remercia silencieusement.

Ce dernier ôta son petit haut de forme dont le sommet s'était ouvert comme une boite de conserve. Il s'inclina de façon maniérée et rajusta les mitaines qui couvraient ses mains. Emma la salua brièvement et lui conseilla d'arrêter ses jérémiades. Graham détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur l'interrogatoire qui se jouait dans la rue.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me forces encore endosser ce rôle là, ma poule, dit-il.

\- C'est ma vie, ça ne regarde que moi, se justifia Emma. Personne n'a à savoir ce qu'était ma vie avant.

\- C'est toi qui choisit. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son manteau usé et son apparence négligée incitait plus à l'évitement. Emma remarqua qu'il s'était rasé et que son visage avait la traces de quelques coupures ici et là. Ceci la fit sourire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Emma. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je t'avais pas vu.

\- Je suis un peu partout, répondit-il dans un sourire. J'ai eu ton virement mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Emma ne releva pas ce point. Elle savait qu'il faisait bon usage que cet argent.

\- « Waldo... Tu traines ici maintenant ?

\- J'ai emmené un gamin à l'association. Il s'appelle Oliver. Ses parents l'ont abandonné.

\- Ah oui... fit Emma. C'est vrai qu'elle est à deux rues d'ici. »

Emma regarda de l'autre côté de la route où un petit garçon attendait sagement. On devinait ses cheveux roux sous son béret miteux.

« Amélia, Abigail et moi, on a plus de place pour le moment pour accueillir un gamin de plus donc on l'emmène ici, le temps de lui trouver un endroit où loger. » expliqua Waldo.

Emma hocha la tête. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

\- « Tu as vu quelque chose ?, reprit-elle.

\- Oh mon sucre d'orge, je ne savais pas que tu tenais encore à moi. »

Emma soupira et sourit. Elle sentait le regard de Graham dans son dos. Waldo jouait la comédie comme personne. Elle dégaina son portefeuille et sortit deux billets qu'elle mit dans la main tendue de Waldo. Leur petit manège était bien rodé et dupait tout le monde.

\- « J'ai vu une voiture..., dit timidement Waldo.

\- Ok..., fit Emma en joignant trois autres billets.

\- Une voiture aux vitres teintées. Qui roulait les phares éteints. La voiture semblait en vouloir au type... L'autre n'est qu'un dommage collatéral.

\- Mmmmh...

\- Je n'ai pas pu voir si c'était un homme ou une femme au volant, ajouta Waldo.

\- Très bien, conclut Emma. Tiens prends ça... Prends soin du gosse et payez-vous un bon repas... Et merci pour les infos.

\- Merci pour tout, ma poule, dit-il en fourrant la nouvelle liasse de billets dans ses poches. Passe nous voir quand tu auras le temps, tu sais que les gosses t'aiment bien.

\- N'en fais pas trop, recommanda la blonde dans un sourire. Je passerai quand j'en aurais le temps.

\- Tu veux que je garde un œil sur les environs ?, demanda Waldo à voix basse.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Mais fais attention je la sens pas cette histoire. »

Waldo hocha la tête. Il partit et l'enfant adressa un au revoir de la main à l'avocate qui lui fit signe à son tour. Elle attendit que Graham finisse son intervention pour lui parler une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans la voiture. Elle lui expliqua ce que Waldo lui avait appris et Graham en prit note.

\- « Comment tu le connais ?

\- C'est un informateur. Il a des yeux partout. C'est la voix du peuple. Il m'a aidé pour quelques affaires en tant que témoin, répondit-elle vaguement.

\- On peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Au prix où je le paye, j'espère bien » rit Emma.

Il était si facile de mentir. Personne ne croirait qu'elle avait un lien quelconque avec cet homme aux vêtements usés.

\- « Tu voudras bien éclairer encore un peu ma lanterne ?, demanda Graham.

\- Avec plaisir. Tu viens chez moi demain soir ?

\- Ok.

\- Bon courage, dit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?, proposa Graham.

\- C'est bon je vais rentrer en bus. »

Graham continua de recueillir quelques témoignages. Emma fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste rouge. Elle marcha dans le halo des réverbères puis tourna au coin de la rue pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Regina jouait silencieusement aux échecs. Elle ne cherchait le contact avec personne, elle cherchait même à l'éviter d'autant plus depuis ces deux jours en isolement et le début de son nouveau traitement. Elle regardait les cartes qu'elle avait fait faire, cartes qui récapitulaient les aptitudes des différentes pièces de l'échiquier. Elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses alors elle commençait à tout prendre en notes. Elle soupira et arrêta sa partie où elle était son seul et unique adversaire. Son esprit s'embrouillait et réfléchir à une stratégie devenait une tâche impossible.

Elle ouvrit son carnet où elle avait commencé à griffonner sa perception des choses : les traitements, sa vie confinée dans ces quatre murs d'un blanc opaque, son Henry qui serait vivant... Elle avait du mal à serrer sa main autour du stylo. Écrire était une épreuve presque insurmontable. Le trait tremblait et dessinait les lettres avec hésitation. Les lignes ondulaient devant ses yeux et ne faisaient que rendre la tâche plus ardue encore.

On lui arracha son carnet des mains. Elle ne tenta même pas le reprendre quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mendell.

« Madame Wood..., commença-t-il d'un ton moralisateur. Écrire ton délire ne le rendra pas plus réel. »

Il déchira les pages qu'elle venait d'écrire et lui rendit son carnet. Il le lui jeta. Regina le rattrapa maladroitement. Elle froissa quelques pages du carnet qui s'était ouvert et écrasé sur elle.

« Tâche de faire quelque chose de plus constructif pour ta guérison » conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il sortit son stylo et appuya sur l'embout au rythme d'une mélodie que lui seul connaissait. Regina tressaillit. Dieu qu'elle exécrait ce bruit.

Une jeune femme prit place à côté de Regina, une patiente.

« C'est le pire de tous » commenta-t-elle.

La brune leva les yeux vers l'inconnue. D'autres avaient déjà tenté de nouer un lien avec elle mais elle s'y était toujours refusée car cela aurait été s'allier à la folie des autres, d'une certaine manière. S'exclure n'avait pour autant pas porté ses fruits. La femme était jeune, aux cheveux blonds et un serre-tête ornait sa chevelure et dégageait son visage. Regina pensait qu'elle l'avait déjà vue... sans parvenir à situer quand... lors des repas peut-être ? Elle ne pouvait l'avoir vue qu'ici.

\- « Oui, répondit néanmoins Regina.

\- Moi aussi ils m'ont enfermée ici sans raison. Moi c'est mes parents, et toi ?

\- Mon mari. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle donna son prénom et la brune songea qu'Alice n'était pas un prénom si dur à retenir. Pourtant, son esprit ne le garderait pas longtemps en mémoire.

« Si vous voyons des choses, c'est que les autres ne sont pas aptes à les voir, c'est tout » assura Alice forte de sa théorie.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Le discours d'Alice se faisait de plus en plus obscur. Elle continua de faire mine d'adhérer à son propos et Alice mit fin à leur brève conversation :

« Je dois te laisser. Je dois voir le Comte de Cheshire. C'est un chat tigré », précisa-t-elle à voix basse.

Alice partit, le pas léger et dansant en entonnant une chanson dont les mots rocambolesques et imaginaires devaient constituer son langage propre :

« Il était grilheure : les slictueux toves

Gyraient sur l'alloindre et vriblaient

Tout flivoreux allaient les borogoves

Les verchons fourgus bourniflaient. »

Regina vit ces espoirs balayés par ce poème dépourvu de sens. Alice se pencha pour attraper le chat de la résidence et l'emporter avec elle. Cora leva les sourcils, dans une expression de surprise savamment calculé. Regina ne fut pas étonnée de la voir apparaître de nulle part. Cora darda Alice d'une réplique moqueuse :

« Celle-là, elle a bien creusé son trou. »

Regina devait faire des efforts pour garder la tête hors de l'eau sinon elle finirait comme eux et parfois, elle se demandait sérieusement si sa mère était un appui ou un fardeau.

* * *

Regina se retint de le fusiller du regard. Ce n'était pas avec des pâtisseries qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose d'elle. Mais elle savait maintenant, qu'attaquer de front était stupide lorsque l'on avait aucun pouvoir. Elle s'efforça de paraître aimable. Il était son seul et unique lien vers l'extérieur. L'attaquer de front n'était pas la meilleure stratégie. Elle décida de tenter une approche plus diplomate. Elle prit la main de Robin avec délicatesse et s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître le mal de crâne qui compressait sa tête.

« Je vais mieux, nous pourrions sortir. » lui suggéra-t-elle.

Robin regarda Regina avec attention. Elle semblait aller mieux. Il l'avait vue dans un état végétatif et comateux. Il l'avait vue parfois fondre en larmes devant lui et mentionner Henry mais Regina ne se souvenait pas de toutes ses visites. Elle l'accusait toujours de cacher Henry quelque part.

Robin appliquait les conseils du psychiatre et restait calme, tout en essayant de ne pas la contrarier, ni de la conforter dans son délire. L'exercice n'était pas simple mais il faisait de son mieux.

Regina paraissait plus éveillée et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas montrée de signes d'hallucinations ou d'angoisse. Peut-être que cette sismothérapie avait montré ses effets. Robin lui sourit et prit la main de sa femme dans une tendre caresse.

\- « On m'a dit que ta dernière sortie ne s'était pas très bien passée, souffla Robin. Tu as agressé et volé un client dans un café et je...

\- C'est ce qu'on t'a dit ? » coupa-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Elle apposa ses doigts froids sur ses tempes. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et elle sentait la colère l'assaillir. Elle se concentra et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment d'exploser.

\- « Je voudrais te faire sortir, plaida Robin, mais je ne peux pas te gérer tout seul. Si tu es agressive, je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Tu vas me laisser croupir ici ?

\- Tes sorties sont permises par les médecins, jugea-t-il bon de rappeler. J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on puisse ressortir comme avant mais dans ton état, ce n'est pas encore possible. »

Regina déglutit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait se briser sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- « Je n'ai agressé personne au café, se souvint-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-tu son téléphone ?, demanda Robin. Si tu veux m'appeler, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Le souvenir était obscur. Elle croyait bien avoir cherché quelque chose sur l'ordinateur... mais ce n'était pas Robin... ou peut-être était-ce lui après tout ? Elle n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle pouvait joindre. Aucune de ses amies n'étaient venues lui rendre visite, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Son regard se posa sur la main de Robin. Elle se souvint alors des traces rouges qu'elle y avait vu. Ceci raviva sa haine et sa rage.

« Je n'ai pas mis le feu au manoir. » dit-elle.

Robin soupira, fatigué. Il avait toujours droit au même discours, aux mêmes négations perpétuelles. Il était toujours là, il essayait d'avancer, de l'aider et Regina s'enfermait toujours dans sa folie. Cette fois, Robin ne put en écouter davantage. Il avait atteint la limite du supportable.

\- « C'est moi qui t'aie forcée à mettre feu à ton manoir peut-être ?, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Tu désirais tellement mourir que tu ne t'en souviens même pas !

\- Tu mens !, répliqua Regina en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu as foutu des caméras dans cette fichue maison pour assurer la sécurité. On te voit _toi_ oui toi, Regina, mettre de l'essence partout et y jeter une allumette.

\- C'est truqué !

\- C'est la _vérité_ ! Fais un peu face aux conséquences de tes actes ! Tu as voulu mourir, tu as des hallucinations. Merde, Regina, tu vois ta mère, tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il y a un problème ! »

Robin regarda sa femme avec tristesse et exaspération.

\- « Henry est vivant, soutint Regina. Tu avais des plaques dues à ton allergie à la camomille.

\- Je fais de l'eczéma parce que je suis stressé par ton état et mon travail. On a perdu notre fils et je te perds toi, tu penses vraiment que je suis heureux ?

\- Et le porte-clefs ? », interrogea sa femme en croisant les bras.

Robin inspira et retint une remarque. Le meilleur moyen de montrer à Regina qu'elle délirait restait sans doute de lui montrer une preuve. Robin sortit ses clefs de sa poche. Les yeux de la patiente détaillèrent les clefs de métal et les portes-clefs. Il y en avait un de Sherwood Archerie et un autre en forme d'une mini chope de bière dans laquelle un liquide ambré miroitait avec des petites billes pour symboliser la mousse... mais aucune trace du porte-clefs que Regina avait vu.

« Tu l'a retiré, c'est ça ? » l'attaqua-t-elle alors.

Robin soupira, excédée. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, elle restait ancrée dans son fol espoir. Regina était obstinée mais là c'est une pure hérésie. Il tenta de rester calme et de répondre d'une voix posée, sachant qu'un éclat de voix ne ferait que rendre sa femme plus virulente.

\- « Il n'y a jamais eu rien d'autres que ces porte-clefs, assura-t-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

\- Je suis certaine que non, s'obstina-t-elle.

\- J'y vais, termina Robin. Je reviendrais bientôt. »

Robin s'éloigna. La visite d'aujourd'hui avait été éprouvante.

Pas de porte-clef. Elle avait dû rêver mais elle était persuadée que non. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle se souvenait clairement avoir vu ce porte-clef. Elle se rappelait bien que la rougeur à la main de Robin n'avait rien à voir avec de l'eczéma.

Une vague de douleur assaillit son crâne. Elle apposa ses paumes et tenta de masser son crâne douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que la douleur cesse. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers elle, pleine d'espoir, pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Madame Mills, il va falloir prendre votre traitement », l'informa Nova avec douceur.

Regina acquiesça. La douleur était si forte qu'elle daigna les prendre. De plus, il y avait cette séance de sismothérapie demain. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause, de partir. Et pour rendre son existence plus supportable, elle avala les précieuses gélules. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, elle ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide et elle pourrait tout endurer.

* * *

Emma ouvrit la porte à Graham. Ce dernier ne s'étonna pas de la nudité de l'appartement, dépourvu d'objets superflus. L'appartement restait inchangé depuis des années. Le papier peint était plus fatigué et la télévision avait été changée mais dans le fond, Emma avait gardé le même cadre de vie et ce, indépendamment de son compte en banque plus généreux.

Graham posa son dossier sur la table. Il n'était pas dans la procédure de faire les choses ainsi mais cet échange de services était fort utile, pour l'un pour pour l'autre. Emma apporta les tasses de café. Ils éparpillèrent les feuilles du dossier tout en vidant tasse après tasse. La nuit s'avançait et ils demeuraient encore avec des questions sans réponse.

\- « Tu es sûr que ces meurtres auraient pas un rapport ?, demanda Emma avec scepticisme. Est-ce qu'on est sûr déjà que ce sont que des accidents ? Il y a eu le même genre de truc il y a plus de deux ans, à quelques rues de là. Un SDF s'était fait taper par une voiture.

\- Il y a des accidents partout. Et cet endroit est peut-être plus sujet aux accidents que d'autres. Regarde : les réverbères ne marchent plus dans ce coin, rappela Graham.

\- On a deux témoins pour le premier et le troisième cas qui décrivent le même véhicule, fit remarquer Emma.

\- La voiture décrite est assez commune et on a toujours pas le modèle exact. Mais pourquoi les tuer ? Ces gens n'ont rien... Et ton ami Waldo dit qu'il n'y a personne de louche dans les rues... Enfin, personne de nouveau, se reprit-il. Et ils ont aucun point commun... »

Ils reprirent certaines feuilles du dossier. Des personnes sans biens, sans argent... Ils n'étaient pas connus des services de police, ne semblaient pas baigner dans un trafic quelconque... Graham se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux quelques instants, accusant la fatigue. Emma lui tapota le bras pour le sortir de sa somnolence et lui demanda :

« Si, ils ont un point commun. Regarde. C'est cette association. »

Elle montra un cliché du deuxième meurtre et du troisième où à l'arrière-plan, à l'écart du corps, on devinait un emballage portant le logo d'une association caritative.

\- « Tu connais cette assoc', interrogea-t-elle ?

\- Je crois..., commença Graham en se rapprochant de la photo, que ça pourrait être l'association des Joyeux Compagnons. Ils sont tous là-bas. C'est la plus grosse association de la ville. C'est pas étonnant. C'est qu'une simple coïncidence.»

Emma savait que les SDF ne suscitaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt. On les considérait comme des parasites indésirables. Aussi, cet homicide, volontaire ou non, serait bientôt classé pour manque de preuve et manque d'intérêt.

Cependant, Maitre Swan restait focalisée sur le nom de cette association. Le nom lui paraissait toujours aussi insultant, toujours aussi humiliant mais elle se rappelait très bien de la propriétaire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait eu l'occasion de ranger le dossier de divorce la concernant.

Graham décida de ne pas s'imposer plus longtemps dans son petit appartement. Il rangea son dossier.

\- « Merci pour ton aide mais je continue de penser que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. On va essayer de retrouver la voiture même si les indices sont minces et qu'on a pas la plaque.

\- Ouais, répondit Emma. Si tu as du neuf tu m'en toucheras un mot ?

\- D'accord » acquiesça Graham.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette affaire d'une banalité morose suscitant tant l'intérêt de son amie mais il était trop tard désormais pour qu'il se torture avec ce genre de questionnement. Emma referma la porte derrière Graham. Elle prit son téléphone et nota un rappel :

 _Cherchez Regina Mills._

En dépit de que disait Graham, Maitre Swan continuait de penser que ces homicides avaient un lien et elle était déterminée à le trouver.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Concernant l'appel radio :**

 **Patrouille Bravo désigne la deuxième voiture selon l'alphabet phonétique.**

 **SP: Sapeurs Pompiers.**

 **AVP corporel : Accident sur la Voie Publique.**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre demain !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Raphi5930_ **: Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic te plait toujours:D mais me remercie pas maintenant pour cette fic, on en est même pas à la moitié (en terme de chapitres parce que quantité je sais pas...), attends de voir comment ça évolue... Je te donne Mendell en pâture, tu peux le haïr, il est fait pour ça xP**

 _Guest_ **: Un don pour le tordu peut-être mais le suspense je sais pas x) Tu auras les réponses à tes questions mais je ne t'apprends rien en disant ça...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maitre Swan œuvrait, plongée dans l'élaboration d'une plaidoirie. La sonnerie du téléphone vint troubler son travail mais elle savait déjà qui l'appelait. Elle s'empara du combiné, excédée d'avance.

\- « Sykes est là, annonça Ruby à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu m'en diras tant..., marmonna Emma en hasardant un œil à travers le mur de verre.

\- Il arrive.

\- Merci, Ruby. »

Emma soupira et raccrocha. Elle prit ses aises sur son fauteuil de bureau. Sykes ouvrit la porte. Il passa l'encadrement avec difficulté du fait de son ossature impressionnante. Il était grand, bourru et gras. Son costume étriqué peinait à contenir sa masse aussi graisseuse que volumineuse. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd jusqu'au bureau de son avocate et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Emma daigna enfin se lever pour le saluer.

\- « Monsieur Sykes, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Maitre Swan. » répondit-il, plus bref.

Sa mâchoire carrée et son menton volontaire ne lui donnait pas un visage sympathique. Par ailleurs, il était loin de l'être c'était bien pour ça que Gold lui avait collé cette affaire. Sykes passa une main épaisse et charnue sur son crâne qui commençait à montrer les signes d'une calvitie. Bientôt ses cheveux roux ne seraient plus et il aurait la tête aussi lisse d'une boule de bowling... et tout aussi brillante.

Emma se rassit et Sykes se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui grinça dangereusement sous son poids.

\- « Monsieur Sykes, commença Emma d'une voix douce, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est moi votre avocate, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact. » répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il était peut-être très influent mais ici, c'était Swan qui avait le monopole du pouvoir. Et elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.

« Vous savez que vous êtes accusé du meurtre de votre petite amie et que vous risquez la prison, en dépit de votre compte en banque fourni, n'est-ce pas ? », poursuivit-elle d'une voix moins mielleuse.

Sykes se redressa sur son siège. Son front étroit se plissa sous l'incompréhension. Emma lui offrit un sourire hypocrite. Les petits yeux de Sykes s'assombrirent, réalisant la moquerie ostensible de son avocate.

« Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ me cachez-vous certaines informations ? Votre petite amie disparaît, votre femme de ménage remarque une tache rouge sur le tapis de votre chambre qui n'est plus là le jour suivant, votre grand congélateur tombe mystérieusement en panne et vous vous en débarrassez... », énuméra l'avocate.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- « Et j'apprends _à l'audience_ , que vous aviez loué un broyeur haute capacité _une semaine avant_ la disparition de votre petite amie, conclut Emma avec colère. Pas besoin d'être un putain de flic pour faire le lien entre tous ces éléments. Pourquoi m'avoir caché la location de ce fichu broyeur ?

\- J'ai simplement la main verte. » se justifia Sykes dans un sourire mauvais.

Emma serra la mâchoire. Elle haïssait cet homme crapuleux. C'était une ordure de la pire espèce.

\- « Vous avez la main verte au point de broyer des ''arbres'' près d'une petite route régionale à 3h du matin ?, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Cet homme dit qu'il a vu un broyeur, pas qu'il m'a vu moi, contesta Sykes.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'arme du crime et pas de cadavre. Pas encore du moins... Vous êtes difficilement condamnable sans ces éléments mais les preuves indirectes peuvent attirer de sérieuses emmerdes alors vous avez intérêt à me dire si je dois encore m'inquiéter d'une de vos surprises à la con. »

Emma l'aurait volontiers étranglé ou ne serait-ce que flanquer un coup de poing dans son visage arrogant si sa profession ne l'en empêchait pas. Si elle détestait cordialement ce dossier, elle exécrait par dessus tout être surprise et acculée au mur lors d'un procès.

Sykes s'adossa à sa chaise, la faisant encore grincer. Il croisa ses doigts boudinés et se délecta de l'agacement et de la répugnance qu'il pouvait susciter.

\- « Je pense que vous avez tué votre femme dans votre chambre. Vous avez taché le tapis avec son sang et c'est pour ça que vous vous en êtes débarrassé. Peut-être même que vous l'avez enroulée dedans. Vous avez congelé son corps et la nuit suivante, vous l'avez passée au broyeur sur cette petite route à 3h du matin, conclut Emma en serrant les dents. Ai-je tort ?

\- Vous feriez une remarquable criminelle, constata Sykes avec détachement.

\- C'est la théorie que mettra l'accusation sur pied s'ils recoupent les éléments. »

Emma s'efforça de se calmer.

« Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons élaborer votre nouvelle défense. Au quel cas, j'espère que vous aimez les combi oranges. »

Elle jeta le dossier sur son bureau, face à Bill Sykes. Ce dernier sortit un boitier à lunettes de sa poche. Il posa ses petites lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et ses petits yeux mesquins parcoururent les pages de son dossier.

Emma aurait bien saboté le dossier pour le faire plonger pour son crime. Si elle ne le faisait pas c'était uniquement par égard pour Gold. Sykes ne méritait pas que l'on mette sa carrière en péril pour sa perfidie.

* * *

Regina regardait l'horloge avec angoisse. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que trois petites minutes... Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge attestait inexorablement du décours du temps. Elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter pour échapper à son supplice. Cora était assise à côté de sa fille et lui avait prit la main. La brune s'étonnait encore de pouvoir réellement percevoir la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. Ne les laisse pas te briser. » ordonna Cora.

Les infirmières voyaient Mme Wood assise, la paume d'une main ouverte dans laquelle elle semblait tenir quelque chose. Elle parlait toute seule et les infirmières la laissait faire son petit manège le temps que l'on prépare la salle.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de Regina. Cette dernière se retourna. L'homme faisait cliqueter son stylo.

« Alors, Regina, prête pour le traitement ? » la salua Mendell.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine et Regina ne répondit pas. Elle obtempéra et alla d'elle-même dans la salle. Lutter ne ferait que retarder inutilement l'échéance.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit qui était mis à sa disposition et on l'attacha « afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire de mal ». On lui plaça une protège dents afin « d'éviter qu'elle ne se morde la langue ». On lui nettoya brièvement la peau avant de lui apposer sur le front, les électrodes. Pour la forme, on la relia à un électroencéphalogramme.

Le psychiatre en charge de sa thérapie était naturellement absent. Comme à son habitude, l'anesthésiste administra la substance qui devrait la dérober à la douleur et comme toujours, Mendell avait remplacé le produit. L'anesthésiste s'en alla, abandonnant complètement la patiente aux mains de son bourreau.

Au cours de son inexorable séjour, Regina avait cru comprendre que Mendell était un important donateur pour l'hôpital aussi, il bénéficiait de certains privilèges. Regina en faisait partie, comme les quelques rares élus pour cette thérapie.

« Attention, ça va piquer un peu », prévint Mendell dans un sourire narquois.

Regina contracta ses muscles, prête à l'impact. Elle bloqua sa respiration, prête à subir le choc. Mendell appuya sur un bouton et scella son châtiment. Le ton fut donné. Elle fut tétanisée par la douleur qui la traversa.

1...2...

Son corps trembla.

3...4...5

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

6...

Elle gémit de douleur.

7...8...9...10

La douleur dans sa tête devint insupportable.

11...12...

« Ça suffit, Greg, tu abuses. » le mit en garde une infirmière en entrant dans la salle.

Mendell soupira et arrêta immédiatement. Les muscles de Regina se relâchèrent et elle reprit sa respiration qui lui avait manquée. La douleur était encore assourdissante, indescriptible. Regina contint ses larmes pour ne pas s'abaisser à craquer devant son bourreau attitré. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son supplice venait d'être écourté de moitié.

\- « Je ne fais qu'exécuter sa thérapie, fit valoir Mendell.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, souffla l'infirmière.

\- Je ne risque rien, je suis trop précieux pour cet hôpital.

\- Tu sais que cette femme représente un sacré paquet d'argent. La tuer reviendrait à couper les vivres de l'hôpital. » rappela-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers Greg qui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Sa peau foncée tranchait avec sa blouse blanche. Ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Tu as raison, Tamara » finit-il par reconnaître.

Ses yeux en amandes sourirent à Mendell. Derrière son visage angélique, elle pouvait s'avérer tout aussi cruelle que son amant.

« Maintenant, on va le détacher. » décida-t-elle.

Tamara détacha les liens qui clouaient Regina à ce lit électrique. Regina arracha fébrilement les électrodes de son front et cracha le protège-dents. La douleur qui transperçait son crane était lancinante. Elle ne dit rien car protester était inutile et coutait trop d'énergie. Elle fut ramenée dans la grande salle avec les autres patients.

Regina partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ses jambes daignèrent la porter jusque là. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle pleura, de colère, de frustration. Elle pleura sa tristesse d'être enfermée ici alors qu'Henry était là, vivant, dehors. Ses pleurs ne firent que vibrer la douleur qui transperçait déjà son crâne.

* * *

Regina se savait plus comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle lut sur la blouse de l'infirmière le nom de « Nova » et en fut soulagée. La brune croyait encore entendre le grésillement du courant de la machine en charge de l'électrocuter. L'apprentie infirmière Blanchard l'agaçait au plus haut point. Cette dernière s'effrayait de Regina depuis leur premier et dernier accrochage. Aussi elle restait en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte, laissant sa tutrice aborder la patiente.

Nova tendit une bouteille d'eau à Regina. Ses grands yeux expressifs étaient empreints d'une joie communicative dont Regina fut presque touchée.

« Vous avez eu du courrier aujourd'hui. De votre mari. Je crois qu'il vous envoie ce que vous lui avez demandé la dernière fois. » l'informa-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Regina ne répondit pas et regarda la grosse enveloppe posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle acquiesça. Nova resta encore un peu avec elle, parlant des dernières informations du monde. Regina hochait parfois la tête mais ne répondait jamais.

Nova quitta la pièce non sans manquer de se cogner dans le montant du lit. Elle était tellement maladroite que Regina aurait répugné à se voir administrer une piqure par cette femme.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le livre qu'elle attendait. Elle jeta la petite carte qui l'accompagnait, sans un regard, sans un remord. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'en lire le titre et se lança à corps perdu dans sa lecture. Ce livre sur les échecs l'aiderait à endurer le temps de sa pénitence.

* * *

Blanchard se sentait observée. Elle lui jetait de petits regards inquiets avant de se cacher de nouveau derrière son journal. Blanchard ne comprenait pas pourquoi Regina s'évertuait à la fixer ainsi. Gênée, elle abrégea sa pause. Mme Wood était la eule patiente qui la mettait mal à l'aide ainsi. Elle plia le journal et le posa sur la table de la salle de séjour avant de s'éloigner. Regina se leva précipitamment et s'en saisit avant que quelqu'un ne le déchire ou ne se décide à le jeter.

C'était là une des rares occasions de s'informer de ce qui se passait derrière ces murs. Regina lut le journal dans son entier. Elle ne pouvait plus ainsi rejeter les rares moments comme ceux-ci lorsqu'ils se présentaient à elle. Elle parcourut l'article mentionnant les habitudes alimentaires des américains, les divers drames qui ravageaient le monde, les faits divers... Elle termina le journal une première fois le journal en lisant que les articles l'ayant interpellée au premier abord. Puis elle le lut une deuxième fois afin de le lire dans son intégralité. Elle découvrit un article auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention lors de sa première lecture.

 _Sous l'océan..._

… _Tout le monde est heureux. L'entreprise d'Orso Milstead assignée en justice depuis l'année dernière a été condamnée par la cour. L'entreprise a été accusée de déverser des produits chimiques dans la rivière et de dégrader la faune et la flore environnante._

 _Le délit a été prouvé. C'est l'avocate Emma Swan qui s'est chargée de défendre la plaignante Ariel Shell dans ce procès. Bien qu'Ariel Shell soit à l'origine de cette assignation en justice, c'est au nom des poissons de la rivière qu'Emma Swan s'est engagée. Affectueusement surnommé ''Polochon'', le poisson enflé de la rivière a eu gain de cause. Stratégie inhabituelle mais qui paye puisque l'entreprise a été condamnée à réhabiliter la rivière et la rendre telle qu'elle était avant l'installation d'Orso Milstead. Une amende salée de 106 000$ accompagne la sentence. Swan était partie à la pêche aux gros et elle en ressort victorieuse._

 _Rappelons qu'Emma Swan est déjà connue de la cour pour avoir obtenu la révision du procès de David Nolan, condamné à perpétuité pour meurtre. Ceci a aboutit à son innocentement et à sa liberté l'année dernière. Le cas Nolan remet en question le cas des erreurs judiciaires._

Regina leva ses yeux de l'article. Elle s'était plus attardée sur le nom de l'avocate que sur l'essence de l'article en lui-même.

* * *

Regina recracha méticuleusement ses comprimés. Elle avisa les différentes formes et couleurs et fit le tri. Elle jeta ceux qui avait pour but de diminuer son anxiété et d'occire ses hallucinations dans la poubelle. Quitte à être droguée, autant ajuster son traitement à ses besoins effectifs.

Elle ne garda que les anti-dépresseurs. Elle en sortit encore deux autres cachets de sa poche. Elle porta les trois cachets à sa bouche et les mangea comme on mange un bonbon. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Mary Margaret regarda Mme Wood bavarder toute seule en mangeant un muffin. A côté d'elle, un livre était ouvert. Elle en tournait les pages de temps à autre, avançant doucement dans sa lecture. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne avec elle. Aussi, Mlle Blanchard supposa-t-elle que la patiente devait être en train de converser avec sa mère.

Les autres patients étaient plutôt calmes. Alice brossait ses cheveux en chantonnant le même air étrange. Bob tournait avec un cerceau au milieu de la salle, indifférent aux regards des autres. Ed tirait la langue et restait dans un coin. Son rire hoquetait parfois. Les autres patients étaient restés dans leurs chambres à vaquer à leurs occupations.

Regina commençait à tourner les pages avec plus d'entrain. Elle refermait le livre pour le plaisir d'entendre le son étouffé que produisait l'ouvrage en se refermant. Elle bondit du canapé, hilare. Tout semblait risible : leur tenues blanches finement tachetées aux carreaux du sol. Bob continuait de tourner doucement avec le cerceau. Regina s'approcha de lui. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils : Regina était plutôt solitaire. Son comportement était assez inhabituel. Sa démarche était légère, presque enfantine.

L'infirmière stagiaire vit Regina et Bob parler tous deux avant d'éclater de rire. Bob lui prêta le cerceau. Regina le prit avec ses deux mains. Elle sauta dedans, le vit tourner à la manière d'une corde à sauter. Bob applaudit. Regina fit une révérence exagérée et maladroite. Le décor tanguait. Cora se pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête, dénigrant ce comportement puéril. Regina l'ignora. Elle était perdue dans ce nouveau monde de quiétude. Elle croisa le regard de Mlle Blanchard qui l'observait toujours avec inquiétude et son sourire s'élargit, à la manière de la bêtise qui s'étire sur le visage d'un enfant.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, songeuse. Elle saisit le cerceau. Ceci n'était pas très différent des anneaux que l'on lançait autour d'un piquet... Elle arma son bras et décrivit un arc de cercle. A mi chemin, elle le lâcha et l'objet s'envola. Si elle avait bien envisager de faire tomber le cerceau autour de l'infirmière, sa vision troublée avait quelque peu entravé sa manœuvre. Le cerceau s'écrasa sur le nez de l'infirmière qui n'avait pas pu anticiper cette attaque. Elle cria de surprise d'abord puis de douleur. Mary Margaret porta sa main sur son nez d'où le sang coulait goutte à goutte.

Regina éclata de rire. Le rire qui la prit fut si soudain et si tonitruant qu'elle en tomba à genoux. Elle continua de rire, accompagné par Bob qui riait aux larmes.

« Elle a la tronche qui dégouline ! » s'écria Bob.

Regina pouffa. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire qu'elle estimait trop fort. Mais plus elle essayait de le faire taire, plus il était sonore et irrépressible.

Mendell arriva, attiré par le bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en voyant Mary Margaret saigner du nez.

Cette dernière avait à présent un mouchoir rougeâtre qui épongeait son sang. Elle devait être d'une nature bien délicate pour se vider ainsi de son sang après un coup d'une si faible violence.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, interrogea Mendell en voyant Bob et Regina ricaner comme des imbéciles.

\- Je me suis cognée, intervint Mary Margaret pour leur éviter d'être réprimandés. Je me suis juste cognée. Je vais bien. »

Mais Mendell transperçait tour à tour les deux patients d'un regard dur.

\- « Répondez, ordonna Mendell.

\- Si t'es pas joli, sois au moins poli ! » répliqua Bob en agitant un index réprobateur sous le nez de l'infirmier.

Les deux patients échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Il était vrai que Mendell était aussi malpoli qu'il était laid. L'infirmier se pencha vers eux, excédé qu'on se rit de lui ainsi. Les fous n'ont pas le droit de s'exprimer ainsi.

\- « Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand je te dirais de venir ?, demanda-t-il à Regina d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

\- A la piscine, on ira tous à la piscine !, ricana Bob.

\- Tu sais comment tu seras alors ?, souffla l'infirmier en ignorant les propos dérangés de Bob.

\- En slip de bain ? » supposa Bob.

Regina éclata de rire. Bob était vraiment très drôle.

\- « C'est à cause de ce genre de comportement que tu ne sors pas, reprit Mendell d'une voix plus distincte.

\- Je suis punie parce que mon fils est mort, pouffa Regina. Donc vous me grillez la tête comme une ampoule. Une illuminée qui s'éclaire.»

Elle rit encore, se moqua de sa propre comparaison. Elle savait que le traitement électrisant de Mendell n'était qu'une question de minutes. Cependant, elle ne ressentait plus ni angoisse, ni tristesse, ni douleur. Son excès d'anti-dépresseurs avaient pour quelques temps enfermés ces émotions négatives dans un recoin de sa tête. Elle n'avait plus que cette envie irrépressible de rire bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre raison.

Pourtant si son rire sonore se faisait toujours entendre, évoquer Henry suscita de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre plus de cachets...

* * *

Graham devait interroger le personnel de l'association des ''Joyeux Compagnons'' et Emma était seule dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui, Elle s'agaçait de ces gens qui se chicanaient et qui utilisaient leurs avocats comme des gladiateurs à jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Certaines affaires étaient vraiment futiles. Elle soupira. Elle avait mis de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et elle n'avait pas d'audience au tribunal aujourd'hui... Et Killian était absorbé par un client...

Ruby entra dans le bureau d'Emma et lui donna les horaires des différents rendez-vous à venir. La blonde hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Maitre Swan rappela sa secrétaire, elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose et le cas Sykes l'en avait momentanément distraite.

\- « Tu pourrais faire une recherche pour moi ?

\- Une recherche professionnelle ?, demanda Ruby.

\- Mmouais..., fit Emma d'une voix peu convaincue. Tu pourrais retrouver cette Regina Mills-Wood ? Graham mène une affaire et... »

Emme hésita et fit tourner distraitement son stylo pour s'occuper.

« ...et il y a un truc avec l'association de cette bonne femme. » termina-t-elle de façon évasive.

Ruby nota le nom et disparut, sans poser de questions. La matinée était chargée et ce n'était pas le temps des questions.

Emma consulta sa boite mail et étoffa ses dossiers avec les documents envoyés de divers clients, corrigea quelques détails concernant la défense de Sykes. Elle passa quelques coups de fils pour vérifier l'authenticité et l'exactitude de certaines informations cruciales.. Elle envoyait un rapport de l'avancée des dernières affaires à Gold quand Ruby revint.

\- « Ta Regina est toujours propriétaire de l'association ''Les Joyeux Compagnons '', résuma la secrétaire en parcourant la feuille qu'elle avait imprimée.

\- Comment ça ''toujours'' ?, s'enquit l'avocate.

\- Elle a été mise sous tutelle.

\- Hein ? » fit-elle sans comprendre.

Ruby semblait contrariée par l'information qu'elle devait communiquer. Elle corna la feuille d'un air préoccupé.

« Elle est à Saint-Thomas » annonça Ruby.

Emma s'adossa à son siège, accusant la nouvelle plus que surprenante. Saint-Thomas ? C'était un hôpital psychiatrique, un grand hôpital privé situé près de New-York. Emma fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui avait pu conduire cette femme dans un tel endroit...

Le meilleur moyen était encore d'aller le lui demander et pour cela, il faudrait se rendre à la source.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La sismothérapie est parfois utilisé dans le cas de dépression qui résiste au traitement médicamenteux. C'est aussi prescrit en cas de profonde dépression. Une séance de sismothérapie est de courte durée et sous anesthésie générale.**

 **Devinez qui va à Saint-Thomas dans le prochain chapitre... ?**

 **A mercredi !**


	12. Chapter 12

_Guest_ **: La sismothérapie c'était pour enfoncer le clou, mais pas que. Regina a touché le fond, elle ne peut que remonter.**

 **Attention c'est les retrouvailles ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Killian regardait Emma avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cet intérêt soudain pour cette affaire. Cependant, il savait qu'Emma avait un certain don pour sentir les affaires juteuses. De plus, s'il y avait un délit quelconque, il y aurait un procès et donc nécessité d'avoir un avocat. Leurs présences n'étaient pas complètement superflues.

Emma trouva un place devant l'établissement. Killian détailla l'imposant bâtiment serti d'un immense mur de béton. Le grand portail de l'entrée semblait être le seul moyen d'entrer dans cet hôpital. Emma sonna et évoqua le motif de leur venue. L'hôpital les laissa entrer. Ils franchirent la première muraille puis le deuxième grillage qui encerclait le bâtiment de façon plus restreinte. Quand l'avocate redit à l'accueil le nom de la personne qu'ils venaient voir, le secrétaire appela le psychiatre. Cependant, deux hommes vinrent à leur rencontre.

Ils rencontrèrent ainsi le Dr. Hopper et le directeur de l'hôpital. M. D'Arque évoqua une certaine réticence à les laisser la voir du fait de son état fragile. Regina risquait de voir son équilibre précaire davantage perturbé encore. Le psychiatre appuya son propos, évoquant par ailleurs un état schizo-affectif qui la rendait peu encline à parler aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- « Nous sommes avocats, jugea bon de rappeler Killian. Si vous refusez de nous laisser la voir, il s'agit d'une obstruction à la justice.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous la voir ?, demanda Hopper.

\- Parce que, expliqua Emma d'un ton poli, nous avons reçu une plainte concernant Mlle Mills. »

C'était un mensonge mais Emma devait bien invoquer une raison plus valable que de simples suspicions.

\- « Mme Wood, corrigea le directeur de sa voix gutturale.

\- Soit, sourit Emma.

\- Mme Wood est sous tutelle, rappela le directeur en découvrant ses petites dents aiguisées. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son intérêt de vous recevoir sans la présence de son mari.

\- Je suis l'avocate de Mlle Mills, soutint Emma. Je n'ai pas besoin de son mari pour m'entretenir avec elle... Toujours est-il que nous devons la voir et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire venir la police, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva M. D'Arque avec douceur. Si vous voulez me suivre... »

Ils suivirent le directeur dans un couloir et le psychiatre repartit dans son bureau. Ils s'avançaient dans les entrailles blanches de l'hôpital. Killian prit doucement Emma par le bras pour l'inciter à pencher la tête vers lui.

\- « Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?, demanda-il.

\- Oui. Tu feras la conversation avec le directeur... Je pense qu'il va pas nous laisser seuls avec elle...

\- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras quelque chose de cette Regina. »

Emma haussa les épaules et réinstaura une distance convenable avec Killian. Le directeur leur présenta la grande pièce à vivre. Les patients étaient plutôt calme et les infirmiers circulaient parmi eux. Le personnel médical était au nombre de quatre, trois femmes et un homme. Les patients, quant à eux, devait être une petite dizaine mais Emma ne les voyait pas tous.

Le directeur appela une infirmière qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec Regina. Mlle Blanchard salua les deux avocats et repartit aussitôt, presque heureuse d'échapper à Mme Wood.

Emma partit s'installer à une table un peu plus loin et la brune l'y suivit. Regina posa le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table et cacha ses mains sous la table. L'avocate regarda Killian entonner une conversation avec le directeur de l'hôpital. Elle reporta son attention sur Regina. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le livre qui promettait de transformer le lecteur en joueur d'échecs avisé.

La chose qui frappa l'avocate c'était la longueur de ses cheveux qui glissaient sur ses épaules et cachaient parfois son visage. Elle était à des lieues de la femme aux cheveux courts vêtue d'un tailleur étriqué dont Emma se souvenait. Elle avait les lèvres gercées et l'air hagard.

« Vous vous rappelez de moi ? », demanda Emma.

Regina leva les yeux vers l'avocate avant de les baisser aussitôt. La brune se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mura dans le silence. L'avocate remarqua qu'elle avait fixée un point derrière elle un court instant. Emma se retourna et remarqua l'infirmier qui venait dans leur direction. Il avait le crâne un peu dégarni et des petits yeux enfoncés sous une large arcade sourcilière.

\- « C'est un entretien confidentiel, lui rappela sobrement l'avocate.

\- Bien madame. » répondit Mendell entre ses dents.

Il s'éloigna, faisait cliqueter son stylo de façon agaçante. Le bruit s'éloigna avec lui et l'avocate reprit :

\- « Vous étiez venue dans mon bureau, il y a deux ans pour une demande de divorce, rappela Emma dans un murmure.

\- Oui... » souffla Regina.

Elle se détendit, voyant que Mendell sortait de son champ de vision. L'angoisse cessa un court instant de l'oppresser.

« Il y a eu des meurtres dans une période assez restreinte... Ces SDF étaient dans votre association... » exposa l'avocate.

Emma exposa le cas des accidents et leurs brefs points communs. Elle sortit des photos de sa veste rouge et Regina les observa avant de déclarer qu'elle n'avait pas d'informations à lui fournir. Regina se massa les tempes. Son crâne était douloureux et sa mère qui hurlait à ses côtés ne faisait que renforcer son mal.

\- « Tu devrais lui parler !, s'injuria Cora. Elle est _avocate_ ! Ou peut-être que ça t'amuses d'être grillée comme une ampoule...

\- Je sais... souffla Regina du bout des lèvres, la tête baissée.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Emma qui n'avait rien pu suivre de l'échange entre la mère et la fille.

Regina se tut. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas parler avec sa mère devant les gens. Sa fatigue la rendait moins alerte. Elle parvenait à penser de façon presque lucide mais les mots avaient des difficultés infinies à franchir ses lèvres.

Emma passa à autre chose et essaya de parler du livre qu'il y avait sur la table. L'avocate mena la conversation avec entrain, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait des échecs. Regina hocha la tête par moment et parfois, la blonde parvenait à lui arracher un mot. La brune lançait quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Cependant, Regina ne lui disait rien qui ne l'aide grandement concernant les meurtres.

\- « On pourrait faire une partie d'échecs, si vous voulez, proposa Emma.

\- J'en ai un, quelque part. »

Emma espérait qu'une conversation plus ludique lui délierait un peu la langue. Regina paraissait éteinte. Parfois, Emma se demandait si elle l'entendait clairement. Les mots glissaient sur elle sans la toucher. Elle paraissait loin de de tout.

Killian et M. D'Arque vinrent vers elles.

« La visite est terminée, informa M. D'Arque dans un sourire qui révélait ses petites dents pointues. Mme Wood doit se reposer. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et bien que contrariée, elle s'exécuta.

Regina vit Maitre Swan se lever pour partir. La frayeur qui la saisit agita son corps d'un soubresaut . Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle sembla réaliser que son espoir allait s'envoler. Une lueur de panique envahit ses yeux et elle saisit quelque peu brutalement l'avocate par le bras.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ? » s'horrifia-t-elle.

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son désespoir avait quelque chose de lointain et de fou.

« Je ne suis pas folle. Mon fils n'est pas mort, lança-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas... partir. Vous devez m'aider. »

La voix de Regina s'élevait et la panique la faisait trembler. Elle avait du mal à appréhender sa prise et sa main se serrait autour du bras d'Emma sans qu'elle en est une réelle conscience.

\- « J'ai beaucoup d'argent, je vous payerai, assura Regina avec force, le regard imbibé de larmes naissantes. Je vous payerai mais vous devez retrouver mon fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre fils ?

\- Il est vivant. Je ne suis pas folle ! »

Emma essaya de la calmer mais Regina répétait ces mots avec toujours plus de force, resserrant sans cesse sa prise autour de son bras. Un infirmier essaya de la faire lâcher mais elle lui donna un coup et réitéra sa tirade auprès de Miss Swan.

Finalement, Emma sentit la main la lâcher. La voix de Regina devint pâteuse, les mots s'engluèrent dans sa bouche et elle finit par tenir des propos incohérents. La seringue vidait le sédatif dans son sang. Il commençait à faire effet et la colère extatique de Regina fana aussitôt.

« Daniel, reste, s'il te plait. Daniel... » implora Regina.

L'instant d'après, elle tomba endormie et fut rattrapée par les infirmières. Mendell vint les aider à transporter Mme Wood dans sa chambre. Emma esquissa un mouvement par réflexe puis se rappela que ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Je suis navré que vous ayez dû assister à cela, s'excusa le directeur de Saint-Thomas. Mme Wood est une patiente plus calme en général. »

Emma acquiesça sans rien dire. La scène l'avait surprise. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'hôpital psychiatre quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Killian, elle n'arrivait à se défaire de ce sentiment étrange. Elle avait l'impression de commettre une grossière erreur.

Killian embarqua à bord de la coccinelle et laissa à Emma la joie de conduire son bolide jaune. Ils s'éloignèrent des épais murs de Saint-Thomas et retrouvèrent une atmosphère plus légère et plus vivante. Les hôpitaux sont toujours empreint d'une lourdeur caractéristique.

Emma appuyait plus que de raison sur l'accélérateur, tapant parfois sur le volant. Killian la laissait exprimer sa colère, préférant se concentrer sur la route et prier pour sa survie.

\- « Putain mais quelle bande de... Je suis sûre qu'on m'aurait laissée un peu, j'aurais pu avoir quelques infos !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'énerves. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas complètement... bien.

\- Ça veut pas dire qu'elle est complètement barge !, s'énerva Emma en lâchant la route des yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Elle aurait pu se souvenir d'un truc sur les meurtres ou me dire d'autres trucs...

\- Comme le fait qu'elle parlait régulièrement avec sa défunte mère ? »

Emma roula des yeux. Elle klaxonna un autre automobiliste qui ne dut pas immédiatement saisir pourquoi il se faisait ainsi incendier de la sorte.

\- « Tu te souviens de Milo Tatches ?

\- Le binoclard intello qui a épousé une sauvage ?, demanda Killian.

\- Ouais. Il a un problème avec l'héritage de son grand-père. Il a un vice dans le contrat d'assurance.

\- Comment ça ? »

Killian fronça les sourcils. Étrangement, Emma semblait grandement s'amuser de cette affaire. Elle devait relier divers éléments et ce qu'elle en retirait la rendait extatique.

\- « J'ai découvert que la clause bénéficiaire de l'assurance décès avait un défaut..., dit mystérieusement Emma.

\- Lequel ?, demanda naturellement Killian.

\- La fiche d'état civil que le contrat demande est incomplète. Donc quand vient le moment de verser l'argent, l'assurance dit qu'ils n'ont pas pu retrouver le bénéficiaire. Et ils mettent l'argent dans leurs poches.

\- Ils trompent les vivants et volent les morts, résuma-t-il. Mais quel rapport avec Regina ?

\- Cette assurance, c'est le Major Oak dont M. Wood est le patron. Je pensais bien utiliser sa femme pour le faire tomber au passage. » conclut-elle le regard brillant.

Emma raconter les difficultés de l'affaire de Tatches et à quel points la brigade des avocats du Major Oak opposaient résistance. Le reste du trajet s'effectua ainsi au rythme du compte-rendu de Maitre Swan. Ils sortirent de la voiture une fois qu'Emma eut trouvé une place où garer son insecte sur roues. Killian lui rappela :

« Je comprends ton envie d'avoir une affaire intéressante mais ça n'empêche que cette femme est folle à lier. »

Emma fourra ses clefs dans sa poche et prit quelques secondes avant de formuler sa pensée à son collègue et ami :

« Tu sais parfois t'as un client et tu sais s'il dit la vérité ou non... Là c'est un peu pareil... en quelque sorte... Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit folle... Je connais ce regard. Je la connais, je la crois. »

Killian soupira. Il lui faisait confiance mais il doutait fortement que Regina puisse être sainte d'esprit. Emma était humaine. Elle pouvait se tromper, comme tout un chacun.

* * *

Killian buvait un verre de rhum. Il faisait vaquer son regard entre les deux femmes. Elles se penchaient légèrement en avant par-dessus la table afin de se murmurer leur commérage. Les cheveux bruns aux mèches écarlates effleuraient presque ceux d'une chevelure blonde et dorée. L'ambiance était plus détendue en ce début de soirée et après avoir œuvré à leurs tâches tout la journée, ils commençaient à discuter de leur affaire officieuse.

\- « J'ai réussi à trouver qui était Daniel, annonça Ruby.

\- C'est qui alors ?, demanda Emma avec intérêt.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver des camarades de classe de Regina, dont une certaine Chloé Bell qui les a connus du primaire à l'université et...

\- Ruby, coupa Emma. On _sait_ que tu es géniale. Mais qui est Daniel ?

\- Son premier amour.

\- C'est tout ? », s'étonna la blonde.

Elle s'adossa contre la banquette déçue.

\- « Attends, relança la secrétaire. Il est décédé.

\- Un meurtre ?, demanda l'avocate sans grande conviction.

\- Oui, confirma Ruby suscitant de nouveau l'intérêt. Il voulait construire une écurie et abandonner ses études. Ses parents lui ont coupés les vivres et il a dû vivre dans la rue. Et suite à un accrochage avec une autre SDF, il est mort. »

Emma écoutait attentivement. Ruby continuait de dérouler son flux d'informations.

\- « Ce Daniel Phillips est considéré comme le premier de la série de meurtres de SDF qui a frappé Philadelphie à la fin des années 90.

\- Le meurtrier a été retrouvé ?, demanda Killian en posant son verre vide sur la table.

\- Non, confirma Ruby encore sous le regard d'Emma. Et l'association des Joyeux Compagnons est sortie de terre en 2003 dès que Regina a atteint la majorité.

\- A part nous apprendre que son assoc' a été créé pour ce Daniel, ça ne nous dit rien sur Regina. conclut Emma. Et il est mort comment ce Daniel ?

\- Poignardé d'une dizaine de coups à l'abdomen, répondit Ruby en grimaçant. »

Rien de commun avec les récents meurtres de SDF à New-York. La violence de la mort de Daniel l'interpellait tout de même. Cependant Emma n'avait pas d'éléments permettant de relier l'un à l'autre. Le procédé était complètement différent.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'a parlé de ce Daniel alors..., fit Emma songeuse.

\- Parce qu'elle débloque. » répondit Jones sur le ton de l'évidence.

Killian lança de nouveau la conversation sur l'état mental de Regina qui faisait encore débat. Emma exposa ses arguments et Killian les contra tous avec une habilité déconcertante. Finalement, Ruby se proposa de se procurer le dossier médical de Regina afin qu'ils puissent avoir une véritable connaissance du diagnostic psychiatrique et tirer ça au clair.

* * *

Emma fit glisser un Bateau d'une case en diagonale. Le petit navire de bois continua en ligne droite sur deux cases et Emma se saisit d'un Pion de Killian pour y ancrer son Bateau. Killian hésita à prendre sa Licorne mais croyant deviner un sourire chez son adversaire, se ravisa et coula le Bateau d'Emma avec un Canon, qui atterrit une case plus loin. La blonde logea son menton dans sa main, absorbée par la nouvelle configuration de cet échiquier géant.

Ruby entra dans le bureau, sans s'annoncer, sachant que sa présence était plus que souhaitée. Emma la regarda avec intérêt. La secrétaire feuilleta les quelques pages qu'elle venait d'imprimer.

« J'ai piraté l'hôpital et j'ai pris tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Regina Mills. »

Emma prit son Centurion et le fit avancer d'une case en diagonale, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre la dernière case à l'autre bout de ce damier gigantesque. Elle ôta la petite pièce de bois et la remplaça par un Lion. Elle laissa Killian préparer son coup et se leva pour prendre les pages des mains de Ruby. Elle posa sur son bureau la feuille du projet personnalisé de Regina qui constituait les objectifs de l'année ainsi que la description des diverses activités qui lui étaient proposées. Emma déposa le compte-rendu des faits notoires et s'attarda sur un compte-rendu du psychiatre qu'elle lut en diagonale afin de se saisir d'un maximum d'informations.

 _« Madame Wood manifeste une indifférence générale aux stimuli externes émotionnels. Il y a une inadéquation entre son expression et le contexte émotionnel : il lui arrive de parler de la mort son fils en riant. [...]_

 _Elle montre une certaine aboulie ainsi qu'une incapacité à se projeter dans le temps. Elle est repliée sur elle-même. Regina exprime clairement son refus quant à participer aux activités. Elle a néanmoins exprimé le souhait d'avoir quatre jeux d'échecs, qu'elle a découpé afin... [...]_

 _Elle est réfractaire à la création d'une quelconque relation avec autrui et rejette les visites de son mari. [...]_

 _Son discours est cohérent mais toujours délirant. Elle fait preuve d'une conviction délirante et est sujette aux délires de persécution. Elle a des hallucinations visuelles et auditives de nature psychosensorielle où elle voit et entend sa mère. Il n'est pas rare de voir Regina converser avec cette dernière. Elle semble avoir une certaine conscience de cet aspect de sa maladie car elle s'interrompt lorsqu'elle croise quelqu'un du personnel. [...]_

 _Elle manque parfois de perception sociale et peut communiquer avec familiarité avec le personnel médical et se montrer menaçante et agressive. »_

Emma relut le compte-rendu à plusieurs reprises puis parcourut la deuxième page.

 _« Mme Wood a été admise des suites d'une tentative de suicide. Elle est actuellement sous la tutelle de son mari. [...]_

 _Depuis le mois dernier, sa thérapie comprend la sismothérapie à raison de deux séances par semaine.[...] M. Wood a donné son accord pour ce changement de traitement._

 _[…] Regina Wood est toujours résistante au traitement médicamenteux et est toujours sujette à une surveillance accrue du fait de ses tendances suicidaires. »_

La bouche d'Emma se tordit, contrariée. Killian prit les feuilles du compte-rendu et les lut à son tour. Afin de lui montrer qu'il avait raison, Jones pointa certains éléments du dossier :

\- « _Madame Wood est calme mais toujours opposée à l'hospitalisation... Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait dans le service... Elle dit en vouloir à son mari mais reconnaît avoir besoin de lui pour lever l'Hospitalisation à la Demande d'un Tiers... Recadrée pour violence envers une infirmière... Recadrée car a exprimé des menaces envers un autre résident..._ Et tu crois vraiment Emma qu'elle a pas un pet au casque ?, lui demanda Killian avec sérieux.

\- Regarde les médocs qu'ils lui filent aussi !, répliqua Emma en mettant une feuille sous le nez de Jones.

\- J'ai regardé..., intervint Ruby d'une petite voix. C'est un traitement contre ses hallucinations, contre la dépression et l'anxiété... J'ai examiné son bilan sanguin et il n'y a rien d'inhabituel, Emma, je t'assure.

\- Ah tu vois !, s'exclama Killian.

-Mmmmh. » fit Emma, contrariée.

Elle s'assit, cherchant toujours parmi les pages une preuve de son intuition. Elle trouva alors les quelques lignes qui répondait à la question qu'elle se posait :

 _« Le décès de son fils, Henry, alors âgé de quatre ans serait l'élément déclencheur de son instabilité mentale. »_

Emma relut la phrase pour être certaine d'en avoir parfaitement saisi le sens.

\- « Son fils est mort ?, demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Oui, confirma Ruby. Il a été la victime d'un accident de voiture. Il est mort sur le coup. Regina a eu beaucoup de mal à surpasser cette épreuve. C'est la mort de son fils qui l'aurait rendue folle. »

Emma se souvenait assez bien du gamin, de ses cheveux noirs, de son nez en trompette et de sa fine bouche. Elle se souvenait avoir joué avec lui au Fairy Chess. Il était si petit... Sa mort avait quelque chose d'injuste. Killian crut voir une once de tristesse passer sur le visage d'Emma.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Swan ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je me rappelle avoir joué aux échecs avec ce gosse. Il était si triste que ses parents divorcent...

\- Dans un des précédents compte-rendus, il est dit que Henry s'est jeté sur la route parce qu'il avait cru voir la voiture de sa mère. Le psychiatre pense qu'elle s'en sent coupable et que son déséquilibre à pour but de la protéger de sa culpabilité..., murmura Ruby.

\- Ça se tient... » souffla Emma.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de sa mort, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas connu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas attachée à lui. La mort d'un enfant était toujours triste. Emma pianota son bureau dans un geste distrait.

\- « Je vais y retourner, décida-t-elle finalement. Si vraiment j'ai rien qui me prouve qu'elle est pas un minimum saine d'esprit alors j'arrête.

\- Très bien, approuva Killian. Mais je viens avec toi. »

Emma préférait se rendre compte des choses par elle-même. Un document n'était que la trace insipide que l'on laisse derrière nous. Il peut être altéré, mensonger. Elle préférait revoir une dernière fois Regina Mills afin de s'en assurer. Il fallait seulement qu'elle pense à libérer un créneau pour Saint-Thomas.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	13. Chapter 13

_Emy0708_ **: C'est pas gagné d'avance... Emma est terre à terre et n'a pas d'élan héroïque...**

 _Guest_ **: Début de la guérison, carrément... Zut, moi qui pensait avoir rendu Robin adorable... x'(**

 _Guest_ **: Emma est peut-être partie mais elle est loin d'être arrivée. Quant à ce qu'elle découvre ''tout'', Emma n'est qu'Emma ici. Elle devra faire avec les moyens du bord. ^^ Je suis contente de voir que cette fic t'intéresse :D**

 _Guest_ **: Merci :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina regardait son mari parler avec M. D'Arque. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse saisir des brides de leur conversation. Regina déplaça un Cavalier sur son échiquier et faucha un Fou adverse. Elle reporta son regard sur Robin et le directeur de sa prison.

Ils étaient à présent rejoint par un troisième homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Regina ne savait qui. Elle était presque certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu au sein de l'hôpital... Il paraissait parler avec une extrême courtoisie. Robin était quelque peu contrarié. L'inconnu se tourna légèrement et en apercevant ses yeux sertis du noir d'un eyeliner, Regina reconnut l'avocat qu'elle avait eu...avant, quelque part avant d'être ici.

Quelqu'un posa brutalement une carafe sur la table et la brune sursauta. Une femme blonde prit place en face d'elle et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise, faisant grincer cette dernière. Regina reconnut Maitre Swan sans difficulté, elle était déjà venue il n'y a pas si longtemps, du moins, lui semblait-il.

« Ils m'ont servie du jus mais c'est pas du jus. C'est vraiment infect. Vous buvez ça ? » déclara Emma en guise de salutation.

« Et l'autre tête de con de Mendell, il trouve ça tout à fait normal. Attendez que je mette le nez dans cet hôpital, il va comprendre sa douleur... » maugréa-t-elle encore en fusillant l'infirmier d'un regard noir.

De manière fort infortune, Mendell ignora la haine dont il était la cible. Il aurait pourtant dû sentir le regard de l'avocate lui brûler le dos. Les yeux verts d'Emma se posèrent sur les muffins. Après le lui avoir demandé, elle en prit un. Emma en croqua une bouchée généreuse, appréciant enfin de manger quelque chose de comestible dans ce pays des fous et de la nourriture insipide. Regina regarda un premier muffin disparaître dans sa bouche, suivi d'un deuxième et ce, alors que le premier n'était pas encore complètement ingurgité. Regina croyait bien de se souvenir de ses manières douteuses.

\- « Vous pourriez m'écoutez au lieu de vous empiffrer comme un porc ou est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Faites, je vous écoute. » répondit Emma, la bouche pleine.

Emma subtilisa un troisième muffin, pour faire disparaître l'arrière-goût du jus de l'hôpital qui lui restait encore dans la bouche. La brune se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

« Mon fils n'est pas mort. Il est vivant. Vous devez m'aider. »

Emma balaya d'un vague geste de la main les miettes qu'elle avait semées sur la table. Elle avait eu connaissance de cet aspect du délire de Regina. Elle ne releva pas et préféra s'intéresser à l'échiquier. Elle frotta ses doigts pour se débarrasser des dernières miettes qui lui colleraient encore à la peau. Emma bougea un Pion que Regina avait étiqueté comme étant un Bateau. Au passage, elle remarqua que les pièces de la brune n'avançait pas de manière anarchique mais se déployait selon une ouverture régentée des échecs. La partie pouvait paraître anodine si l'on excluait le cadre hospitalier et la tenue blanche à pois et ample dont Regina était vêtue.

Quand l'avocate voulut orienter la conversation sur les meurtres qui s'étaient produits à proximité de son association, Regina se braqua et le ton monta :

« Je me fiche de ces gens ! Je veux mon fils ! »

Ses paroles avaient été tranchantes et dures mais le fait est qu'elle arrivait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose. Son monde se limitait aux murs de Saint-Thomas et éprouver de l'empathie pour le monde extérieur qui la rejetait était quelque peu difficile du fait des circonstances actuelles.

Un infirmier esquissa un pas dans leur direction et Emma lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Regina poussa l'échiquier et tira vers elle le livre qu'Emma avait aperçu la dernière fois. C'était un grand livre à la couverture rigide, tout de noir et de blanc. Il portait sur les échecs et leur noble stratégie aussi diverses d'infinies. La brune l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit carnet violet. Elle le fit glisser vers Emma, arborant un air grave.

« Je ne suis pas folle. » souffla Regina.

L'avocate prit le carnet par réflexe et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste.

Elle continua sa conversation, déterminée à ne pas revenir bredouille de cet entretien :

\- « Votre mari n'a rien fait d'étrange avant votre admission ici ?

\- Je me fiche de ça. Je ne suis pas folle, sortez-moi d'ici. Ou cherchez au moins mon fils. Personne ne me croit.

\- Vous voyez vraiment votre mère ? »

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit soudainement. Elle avait mis tant de force à ne pas laisser l'hôpital la droguer, tant d'énergie à trouver de l'aide... tout ça pour entendre cette avocate teignarde et bornée la traiter de la même manière que tous les autres... Regina bondit de sa chaise et tira l'avocate par le col de sa veste, la hissant à sa hauteur.

« Trouvez mon fils, ordonna-t-elle avec hargne. Je sais qu'il est vivant. »

Emma ne se laissa pas impressionner et garda son calme. Ce n'était pas en essayant de l'intimider de la sorte qu'elle parviendrait à faire entendre raison à Maitre Swan. Emma n'avait pas peur d'elle, aussi sombre soit sa colère. Robin vint à leur rencontre, furieux :

\- « Je vous prierais de partir, lança-t-il à Emma. Votre présence la perturbe.

\- Je suis _perturbée_?!, s'écria Regina en lâchant l'avocate pour s'attaquer à son époux. _Tu_ es celui qui m'as enfermée ici ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je sais qu'Henry est là quelque part !

\- Regina... » la pria Robin d'une voix plus douce.

Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la leva pour le frapper. Deux infirmières vinrent pour la maitriser et Nova se prit un violent coup de coude qui fit saigner son nez. Emma s'éloigna, estimant qu'elle avait assez dérangé Mlle Mills pour aujourd'hui. Elle rejoignit Killian qui conversait toujours avec le directeur de l'hôpital.

« Je suis la Reine !, hurla Regina à pleins poumons. Le petit Prince est roqué ! C'est la partie immortelle ! »

Emma se tourna et croisa le regard désespéré de Regina. Cette dernière crut un bref instant avoir été comprise mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent en se rendant compte de l'impassibilité de l'avocate. Robin regarda tour à tour sa femme et l'avocate. Monsieur D'Arque posa ses petits yeux perçants sur Maitre Swan.

« Connaissez-vous la signification de ces phrases absurdes ? » demanda-t-il.

Regina attendait, le cœur battant. Elle avait fait de son mieux, elle attendait seulement de savoir si quelqu'un avait enfin entendu son message. Peut-être que si elle comprenait alors... Emma haussa les épaules et répondit naturellement :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi elle parle. Elle est folle. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. »

Elle fit volte-face et appela doucement Killian. Emma marmonna un bref au revoir à l'intention de M. Wood par politesse puis tous deux prirent la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital. Regina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. C'était le coup de grâce. Elle resterait enfermée dans cette prison pour toujours.

« Swan, attends » l'appela Killian.

Elle marchait à vive allure. Ils rejoignirent le parking sans qu'il ne soit parvenu à lui faire décrocher un seul traitre mot. Elle s'installa côté passager et ouvrit la boite à gants. Elle en sortit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelque chose avec empressement. Killian s'appuya à la fenêtre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Tu peux conduire s'il te plait ? »

Killian soupira et prit place dans la coccinelle jaune. Emma lui donna les clefs et ils reprirent la route. Ils en avaient pour une bonne heure avant de rejoindre New-York, sans compter le temps qu'ils perdraient à traverser la ville. Emma se saisit d'un autre morceau de papier et Killian entendit le papier crisser sur la feuille.

\- « Alors, verdict, Swan ?

\- Je pense qu'elle nous a donné un message codé. Elle parle des échecs.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était une _reine_ , rappela Killian. Elle doit avoir des tendances mégalomanes...

\- Mais le petit Prince qui est roqué et la partie immortelle, ça c'est un signe, fit remarquer Emma.

\- Il n'y a pas de Prince aux échecs, ni au Fairy Chess d'ailleurs.

\- C'est un code. Elle nous a donné un message, soutint-elle.

\- Oui un signe qu'elle a besoin de plus de médocs » rit-il.

Elle sourit, amusée de sa répartie.

\- « Je pense que tu commences à nous faire un complexe du héros ou un complexe de la sauveuse, murmura Killian.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas essayer de créer une situation merdique dans le but de te valoriser.

\- Si la situation est déjà merdique, je joue pas aux héros, se justifia-t-elle. Puis c'est notre rôle, en théorie, d'aider les gens à sortir de situations merdiques... »

Elle se frotta les yeux et rangea ses parcelles d'indices dans la boite à gants. Elle accouda son bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mit sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait dû travailler trop tard la veille. Elle sentait le carnet de Regina qu'elle avait glissé dans une poche de sa veste. Elle y jetterait un coup d'œil plus tard lorsqu'elle serait reposée.

* * *

Emma se frotta les yeux. Elle s'étira et se redressa sur son siège. Killian roulait à présent à travers les rues de New-York. L'avocate reconnaissait un peu le quartier. Elle laissa son regard vaquer à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel était nuageux mais ce brusque accès de lumière lui piqua les yeux. Elle était encore ensommeillée et la route semblait onduler comme sur des montagnes russes. Les réverbères pliaient par-dessus la route comme des arbres. Soudain Killian la sentit se tendre.

\- « Killian, arrête-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je peux pas m'arrêter, on est en plein milieu de la route.

\- Arrête-toi je te dis, exigea-t-elle.

\- Swan...

\- Et merde. »

Emma tira le frein à main et la voiture fit un bond avant de s'arrêter net. L'automobiliste derrière eux pila avant de les klaxonner et de les injurier. Emma se détacha et sortit de la voiture en hâte. Killian la vit partir en courant. Elle bouscula les gens sans s'en soucier et poursuivit quelque chose que Killian ne pouvait pas voir depuis derrière le volant. Il retira le frein à main et partit se garer plus loin, sous la huée des klaxons des voitures qui avaient du piler suite à son arrêt soudain. Emma se jeta sur la route, traversant au pas de course. Ses jambes présentaient une certaine faiblesse mais elle continuait à courir contre l'avis de son corps qui se fatiguait toujours plus.

Killian sortit de la voiture et chercha le blouson écarlate. Il la retrouva au bout de quelques minutes. Emma s'était arrêtée et et tournait la tête, à la recherche de quelque chose. Son regard s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la route. Sans réfléchir, elle traversa en courant et manqua encore de se faire renverser. Elle occultait les injures des conducteurs et l'embouteillage qu'elle était en train de créer. Elle courut jusqu'à une petite ruelle. Elle l'avait perdue de vue. Pourtant Emma était certaine de l'avoir reconnue. Quelque chose la frôla et Emma fit volte-face. Elle sursauta en la reconnaissant.

« Je vois que tu coures toujours aussi vite » lança-t-elle taquine.

Emma était pétrifiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais le prénom se fanait dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle s'appuya sur le mur d'un immeuble pour ne pas tomber.

\- « Lily...?, demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? » demanda la jeune femme à son tour.

Emma la détailla. Elle était jeune mais en tout point semblable à la Lily qu'elle avait connue. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs, un visage encore empreint de la rondeur de l'enfance et ces yeux toujours malicieux. Elle portait une veste de cuir noir bien trop grande pour elle. Emma déglutit. Elle voyait, entendait Lily mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Le sol respirait, se soulevant et d'abaissant mais cela ne semblait pas perturber Lily le moins du monde.

\- « Mais...comment... comment tu peux..., articula faiblement Emma.

\- C'est cool que tu sois devenue avocate, commenta Lily.

\- Swan, à qui tu parles ? »

Emma et Lily tournèrent la tête vers Jones qui regardait Emma sans pouvoir déterminer à qui cette dernière était en train de parler. Lily passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son amie qui crut pourtant bien sentir les doigts glisser dans sa chevelure. L'avocate tenta de se raisonner mais elle était partagée entre le rire et les larmes. Killian ne l'avait jamais vue aussi émotive.

« Je vois... Je vois... Il y a quelqu'... quelqu'un là. » bégaya Emma en pointant Lily.

Killian fronça les sourcils. Son regard bleu se posa sur le vide que pontait Swan.

\- « Tu la vois, là, maintenant ?, demanda-il sceptique.

\- Avec autant de netteté que je te vois..., répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Tu as vieilli, commenta Lily. Tu es devenue magnifique. Et moi je suis restée jeune ! » conclut-elle dans un sourire joyeux.

Killian passa un coup de fil. Emma savait déjà qui il cherchait à joindre et ne dit rien. Elle osa effleurer la main de Lily et s'étonna encore de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. C'était si réel. Elle se sentait stupide d'oser lui parler mais elle ne pouvait manquer une occasion de le faire. Elle l'avait tant espéré.

\- « Tu resteras avec moi ?, demanda Emma dans un souffle.

\- J'vais pas partir maintenant. » approuva Lily.

Killian se racla la gorge et rappela sa présence, bien réelle, à Emma.

\- « Elle nous attend, l'informa Jones.

\- J'arrive... » répondit distraitement Emma.

Elle chercha Lily du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Son cœur se tordit. Le décor tangua. Elle avait envie de s'asseoir et de rester là à l'attendre. Killian posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Viens, Swan. » dit-il.

Emma hocha la tête. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre et suivit Killian jusqu'à la voiture. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quand elle regardait devant elle, les immeubles se mettaient à couler, les voitures se déformaient et cela lui donnait un haut le cœur. Emma reconnut le jaune de sa coccinelle. La voiture lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la portière pour la laisser entrer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était Killian qui l'avait ouverte et non que la voiture avait agi de sa propre initiative. Emma se laissa tomber sur le siège passager et attacha fébrilement sa ceinture.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu as gardé cette voiture ! » s'écria Lily sur le siège arrière.

Emma se retourna pour la regarder. Lily était avachie sur la banquette, ne jugeant pas pertinent de s'attacher et encore moins de s'asseoir convenablement. Emma laissa un mince soupir traverser ses lèvres, de soulagement. Killian remarqua une nouvelle fois cette étrange expression de bonheur et de tristesse sur le visage de son amie.

\- « Qui est-ce que tu vois ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Une vieille amie, répondit évasivement Emma. Un peu comme...un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre...

\- En plus jolie », jugea bon de rappeler Lily.

Emma sourit. C'était si réel... que c'en était vraiment troublant. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que Lily ne pouvait pas être vraiment là mais l'illusion était si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait pleinement renier sa présence imaginaire.

Killian démarra la voiture et prit la direction du poste de police. Les bruits de la ville déchiraient les tympans d'Emma. La coccinelle jaune passa derrière le bâtiment, se fraya un passage dans le parking sous-terrain et trouva une place près d'un camion blanc.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue. Du coin de l'œil, Emma vit Lily lui emboiter le pas. Elle fut ensuite surprise de remarquer quelqu'un, en plus du médecin légiste.

« Je suis touchée, Mulan, que tu aies abandonné ton resto pour venir, » chuchota Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sa voix s'enroua, devenant sèche et toujours plus tremblante. Emma se racla la gorge. Elle tentait de paraître imperturbable mais elle était dans un brouillard épais où Lily était la seule personne clairement distincte.

« Je suis ici parce que...» commença Mulan.

Mulan portait toujours l'uniforme aux motifs orientaux de son restaurant. Ses cheveux d'ébène ruisselaient sur ses épaules. La taquinerie d'Emma la gêna. Qu'elle soit ici n'était qu'un concours de circonstances elle venait souvent ici.

Une autre femme les rejoignit et Mulan se tut. Sa peau café au lait était rehaussée par sa blouse blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une longue natte qui tombait dans son dos.

Lily marchait tranquillement dans la pièce et s'intéressait à tous les éléments dans la morgue. Elle détailla les outils d'un œil avisé avant de rejoindre Emma. Lily lui offrit un sourire et Emma ne put le lui rendre. La revoir était aussi apaisant que déchirant. Emma détourna son regard humide et essaya de retrouver un ton léger.

\- « Alors Dr. Schützen, je suis malade ?, demanda-elle au médecin légiste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme symptômes ?

\- Tout tourne, je me sens faible et je vois quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. » résuma succinctement Emma.

Emma fut prise d'un rire tremblant et sans joie. Le médecin légiste hocha la tête. Ce qu'elle avait à dire n'allait pas tant surprendre Maitre Swan.

\- « Je pense qu'on vous a droguée.

\- Avec quoi ?, demanda Killian.

\- Des comprimés, quelque chose dilué dans une boisson, énuméra Schützen., un gaz inhalé, ça peut être n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai bu du jus à l'hôpital, se souvint brusquement Emma.

\- Ça pourrait être ça. » admit-t-elle.

Le médecin légiste s'amusa de pouvoir faire passer un examen à un patient vivant. Il était presque étrange d'entendre une personne lui répondre. Elle vérifia ses réflexes et la lampe qui devait attester de ses réflexes rétinien lui brûla l'œil. Emma geignit et plaqua ses mains sur son œil pour faire disparaître la douleur.

-« Pardon, s'excusa Shützen.

\- Je crois qu'on va dire que mes yeux vont bien sinon je vais devenir aveugle » marmonna Emma.

Le médecin fit une prise de sang à Emma. Elle recueillit précieusement le liquide écarlate et sirupeux.

« Je ferais analyser votre sang pour voir si je trouve quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m'avancer dans des hypothèses saugrenues avec si peu d'éléments. » dit-elle à Emma.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, compréhensive. Killian se tenait bien droit au milieu de la pièce, se tenant bien loin de toutes surfaces sur lesquelles un mort aurait pu être en contact.

« Ça pourrait être l'hôpital..., réfléchit-il tout haut. C'est un hôpital privé et d'après ce que Ruby avait trouvé, ils ne sont pas en en très bonne posture. Ils pourraient empoisonner les patients pour les garder plus longtemps et pomper un maximum d'argent... »

Emma ne lâchait pas Lily du regard. Elle devait reconnaître que le raisonnement de Killian était on ne peut crédible bien qu'il soit horrifiant. Elle voulait se soucier de Saint-Thomas mais elle n'arrivait qu'à concentrer ses pensées sur cette vision. Réflexion faite, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

\- « Je vais rester... comme ça longtemps ?, demanda Emma au bout d'un moment.

\- Mmmh... fit le Dr. Schützen. Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Ça dépend du produit ingéré, de la façon dont votre organisme l'a digéré, de la quantité...

\- Tu peux lui... simplifier ton discours, la pria Mulan dans un murmure moqueur.

\- Je dirais quelques heures. » abrégea la médecin légiste en toisant Mulan d'un faux regard noir.

La blonde regarda son hallucination avec une certaine peine. Lily s'approcha, lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Elle s'éloigna d'Emma, prenant la direction du parking.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. » termina Lily.

Maitre Swan remercia Schützen pour lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps. Elle lança une taquinerie à Mulan qui la fit légèrement rougir puis Emma partit avec Killian.

* * *

La coccinelle jaune s'arrêta en bas du petit immeuble. Emma s'apprêtait à descendre du véhicule mais Killian l'arrêta.

\- « Je viens avec toi.

\- Je vais bien. Ça va passer.

\- Tu as des hallucinations, je ne te laisse pas seule, soutint Killian.

\- Je suis là moi, se vexa Lily.

\- D'accord, fais comme tu veux » abandonna Emma.

Lily passa devant elle. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Lily se déplaça sans bruit et s'appuya sur la barrière tangible des escaliers qui ne souffrit pas de son poids. Emma repoussa l'aide de Killian et préféra s'appuyer sur le mur pour monter. Il restait à ses côtés pour la rattraper si besoin. Elle sortit son trousseau et la clef de son appartement lui échappa. Elle n'arrivait pas à refermer ses doigts autour de la clef pour la saisir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... » maugréa-t-elle.

La clef se tordait et fanait comme une fleur. Le métal dégoulinait sur ses doigts. Emma cligna des yeux pour chasser cette vision perturbante. Killian lui prit doucement le trousseau des mains et enfonça la clef dans la serrure. Il déverrouilla la porte et la poussa pour l'ouvrir.

« Merci. » lança Emma.

Elle entra dans son appartement. Lily revenait de la cuisine, un sandwich à la main. A en juger par la couleur du contenu, elle avait du s'en préparer un au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture. Emma la regarda quelques instants manger son copieux encas avant de se jeter sur le vieux canapé. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière...

\- « Tu veux que je reste ?, proposa Killian.

\- Non, ça devrait être bon.

\- Tu es sûre ?, insista-t-il. On ne sait pas ce que tu as ingéré. C'est peut-être dangereux.

\- Je garderai mon portable avec moi.

\- Je t'appellerai toutes les demie-heures.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir... »

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui quand elle jugea bon de lui dire :

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. C'était sympa de ta part... T'appuie pas sur la rambarde, ils l'ont jamais réparée. Bonnes vacances. »

Killian hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers. Emma referma la porte à clef avec difficulté et resta devant cette dernière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle déglutit et se retourna. Sa vision était troublée. Elle avança doucement près d'un fauteuil et s'y assis lentement, craignant que le fauteuil ne se dérobe au dernier moment. Lily se redressa sur la canapé.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? » plaisanta Lily.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Lily plia ses jambes sous elle pour prendre moins de place sur la canapé.

La vision d'une Lily si jeune ici était fausse. Lily et elle étaient déjà adulte lorsqu'elles avaient pris cet appartement. La gorge d'Emma se serra et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

\- « Tu aurais pu refaire la déco aussi, fit Lily en changeant de sujet. Ou tu aurais pu prendre un truc plus grand...

\- Je n'ai pas voulu partir, chuchota faiblement Emma.

\- Parce que moi je suis partie ? »

Lily se leva. Elle jeta sa veste et ôta son t-shirt. Emma détourna le regard. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se procurer un peu de chaleur et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient poisseuses. Un liquide rouge les recouvrait. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa jusqu'à l'étourdir. Elle avait l'impression que sa salive devenait sang.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lily. Elle avait changé : elle était plus âgée et alors telle qu'elle était au moment de sa mort. Emma remarqua deux tâches sur les nouveaux vêtements de Lily deux tâches si rouges qu'elle en paraissait noires.

C'était comme ce jour-là.

Emma en eut mal au cœur. Ses yeux pleuraient silencieusement. Elle sentait le fantôme de la douleur de son bras se faire sentir de nouveau. Les coups de feu déchiraient ses tympans. Sa culpabilité la tortura de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » souffla Lily.

Du sang perlait de ses lèvres. Emma enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle voulait voir Lily mais elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'incident, encore moins le revivre dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'une vision. Elle finirait par se dissiper. Il n'y en aurait que pour quelques heures. Peut-être qu'après, il n'y aurait que Lily, dénuée du souvenir vivace de mort.

Emma plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et tenta d'étouffer le son des coups de feu qui retentissait toujours. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, pour se rassurer. Elle tenait ses bras et ses jambes près d'elle pour ne pas les voir fondre comme le reste de l'appartement. Le bruit des coups de feu était si fort, trop forte, insupportables...

Killian finit par venir à bout de la porte. Il fit sauter le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce « bonnes vacances » qu'Emma lui avait lancé n'avait pas sens. C'était incohérent.

« Swan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

Emma se leva en titubant du fauteuil. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la cuisine un à un. Killian s'approcha doucement. Emma tremblait et ses mains se refermaient parfois autour du vide. Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir. Si elle voulait faire cesser les coups de feu, elle devait faire en sorte de ne plus les entendre. Emma sortit un couteau et repoussa ses cheveux, découvrant ses oreilles. Elle en approcha la lame. Killian lui arracha le couteau des mains. Emma abaissa sa main, s'attendant à se trancher l'oreille. Elle regarda sa main vide, sans comprendre comment le couteau s'y était pris pour disparaître. Elle le chercha au sol puis le trouva finalement dans les mains de Killian.

« Donne. » dit-elle.

Killian recula d'un pas, gardant le couteau hors de sa portée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Donne ! »

Emma sursauta. Un coup de feu avait retenti et l'avait surprise. Elle se baissa légèrement, pour éviter d'autres tirs imaginaires.

\- « Si tu te coupes les oreilles, tu m'entendras mieux, murmura Lily.

\- Je sais, s'agaça Emma en fusillant Killian du regard. Mais il faut qu'il me donne le couteau !

\- A qui tu parles ?, interrogea Killian avec inquiétude.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?, répliqua Lily.

\- Pourquoi tu veux le couteau ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Emma sentait l'odeur du sang, quelque part, dans son appartement. Ça sentait la mort. Les coups de feu ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait plus les entendre.

« Je dois faire ça pour entendre Lily, pleura Emma. Donne-moi le couteau et je pourrais entendre que Lily. »

Ses jambes fléchirent puis cédèrent, accusant la fatigue et le chagrin. Killian rangea prestement le couteau et accourut auprès d'Emma. Il dégaina son portable et appela Ruby : Emma serait difficile à gérer dans cet état. Emma referma ses mains autour de ses oreilles et fondit en larmes. Elle était inconsolable.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que je vous dis que je mettrai un chapitre demain. ^^**

 **Et on est à la moitié de cette fanfic (en terme de chapitre).**


	14. Chapter 14

_Raphi5930_ **: Tu m'aurais dit que tu soupçonnais pas Robin, ça m'aurait étonnée... ;p en plus, le chapitre précédent a ravivé ta haine contre lui...**

 _Guest_ **: Je suis contente que l'histoire de Lily t'intéresse :D On glane de minis infos ici et là... Regina est peut-être folle mais elle est loin d'être bête. Les fous et les prisonniers ont toujours de la suite dans les idées...**

 _Guest_ **: Le divorce est plus au programme, on a des trucs plus urgents pour le moment ^^ mais tu peux cracher ton venin sur Robin xP**

 **Je vous laisse vous répartir en Team Muffins et Team Juice x) A moins que quelqu'un ait une autre théorie ?**

 **Bonne lecture ! _*s'en va manger des muffins et boire du jus d'orange*_**

* * *

Les jours avaient été éprouvants, vagues. Emma s'en souvenait à peine si ce n'est que Lily était là, tantôt adolescente ou adulte, énergique ou mourante. Certaines visions lui donnaient encore des frissons. Emma se rappelait être restée là, simplement, assise, à l'observer sans jamais se lasser. Elles avaient parlé, ri. Lui parler avait fini par ne plus paraître absurde.

Emma avait aussi souvenir d'avoir voulu agrandir l'appartement et d'avoir essayé de pousser les murs. Lily l'avait soutenu dans son entreprise, bien qu'infructeuse et impossible.

Ruby ou Killian étaient passés dans la semaine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, peut-être même étaient-ils passés tous deux. Elle savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient passés en coup de vent ou s'ils étaient restés. Emma ne s'en étaient pas souciée. Elle n'avait pas faim mais sa gorge sèche réclamait de l'eau. Elle lui avait parlé, elle en était certaine bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus très bien. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait pleuré en se rendant compte de la trace salée que ses larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues.

Puis Lily avait fini par quitter son esprit. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour arrêter définitivement ses apparitions. Son absence avait été douloureuse, aussi déchirante que la première, bien qu'Emma sache que son départ se corrélait avec son retour à la normal.

D'autres visions plus effroyables que Lily avait accompagnée cette semaine. Emma avait vu une poubelle publique claquer des mâchoires devant elle. Elle avait vu l'eau de sa paume de douche devenir subitement rouge avant de revenir aussi claire qu'avant. Elle avait eu de grosses difficultés à se concentrer sur les choses et lire était devenue une tâche momentanément impossible. Les lettres étaient floues et ce, peu importe ce que mettait en place Emma pour remédier au problème. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, comme si elle émergeait d'un profond sommeil. Le jour de sa dernière visite à Saint-Thomas demeurait flou et lui revenait par brides. Sa semaine était moins obscure bien qu'elle n'en garde pas un souvenir vivace. Cependant, des trous noirs crevaient toujours son souvenir des derniers jours. Ni Ruby ni Killian n'avaient jugé pertinent de parler de cette semaine avec Emma, sachant qu'elle trouverait une parade pour ne pas leur répondre.

Elle avait pris une semaine de congé et était restée enfermée dans son petit appartement, le temps de retrouver pleinement ses esprits et ses capacités. Ruby s'était chargée de prévenir Gold et de tout mettre en ordre. Emma posait rarement ses vacances et cette semaine de congé ne suscita pas trop d'interrogations de la part du patron. Killian avait pris en main ses dossiers en cours afin qu'elle n'accumule pas de retard.

Il était tard et Emma parcourait pour une énième fois le petit carnet du regard. Elle le lisait encore et encore, y cherchant désespérément une réponse. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira. Elle récita encore une fois à voix haute, dans l'espoir que ceci finirait par faire sens à ses oreilles :

« Je suis la Reine...Le petit Prince est roqué... C'est la partie immortelle... »

Elle lâcha un profond soupir et relut encore une fois le carnet. Regina se désignait comme étant la pièce la plus forte de l'échiquier... Elle est logiquement assujettie au Roi... Mais qui était le Roi ? Son mari ? M. D'Arque, le directeur de l'hôpital ? Il n'y a pas de Prince aux échecs, Killian avait raison et ce, peu importe l'échiquier. Mais si Regina était la Reine alors le Prince pourrait désigné son fils, Henry.

« Le petit Prince est roqué », répéta Emma.

Le roque était une stratégie bien connue. En tant normal, elle s'appliquait exclusivement au Roi mais ici... Emma se pinça les lèvres. Le roque du petit Prince désignait la mise en sécurité de son fils, quelque part dans un recoin de l'échiquier. Restait à découvrir si Regina avait caché les coordonnées quelque part...

Emma tourna une page et s'arrêta encore une fois sur le même passage. L'écriture était tantôt droite et fine, tracée d'un mouvement assuré tantôt grossière et dégoulinante. On pouvait clairement déceler au fil des pages, l'évolution ou du moins la certaine décadence de son état mental. Regina parlait de sa vie au sein de l'hôpital mais là, juste à cet endroit, elle faisait mention des pièces d'échecs.

 _« Aux échecs, il faut faire attention avant de jouer. Il ne faut pas jouer trop vite et rester attentif. »_

Les mots étaient écrits avec force et semblaient presque gravés dans le papier. C'était la seule phrase de tout le carnet à avoir été écrite ainsi. C'était la seule phrase dont les traits avaient été retracés plusieurs fois.

 _« Je suis la Reine. Le petit Prince est roqué. C'est la partie immortelle. Sortir la Reine est risqué mais c'est ce qui permet le déploiement des pièces et empêche les blancs de roquer. Ce n'est pas un zugzwang. La Licorne doit appuyer la Reine pour l'échec au Lion et libérer mon petit Prince. »_

Emma songea qu'elle avait du juste. Le petit Prince désignait Henry et ceci expliquait l'emploi du possessif. Emma se souvenait que la partie qu'avait disputée Anderssen et Kieseritzky était restée dans les esprits sous le fameux nom de ''partie immortelle ''. L'ouverture s'était faire en Gambit du Roi puis Kieseritzky avait sorti sa Reine pour empêcher le camp adverse de roquer et de mettre le Roi en sûreté... Cependant, la Reine était mal placée et c'est une des erreurs qui lui avaient coûté la victoire.

Les coups étaient nobles, risqués quoique maladroits mais Anderssen en était ressorti vainqueur, parce que son adversaire avait commis une erreur. Le coup de grâce avait été brillamment mené par un Fou et deux Cavaliers. Mais Emma se souvenait que durant cette partie mémorable, Anderssen avait sacrifié un Fou, deux Tours et sa Reine...

Elle ne savait plus à laquelle de ses reines, Regina se comparait...

La mention d'un Lion l'intriguait également. Le Lion était une pièce au Fairy Chess. Son déplacement était comparable à celui du Roi, à la différence près qu'il était apte à se mouvoir de deux cases à la fois. Le Lion pouvait par conséquent désigner un Roi avec un large champ d'action... Si Regina était la Reine alors M. Wood était logiquement le Lion... Mais cela pouvait aussi faire référence au directeur de Saint-Thomas... Emma soupira.

Elle tourna la page. Se faisant, ses doigts glissèrent sur la phrase que Regina avait écrite avec tant d'insistance. Les mots apparaissaient en relief de l'autre côté de la page qui était vierge de toute écriture. Ceci marquait la fin du carnet. Elle passa distraitement ses doigts le long de la page et sentit quelque chose. Elle approcha alors le carnet de sa lampe de chevet. Emma prit le coin de la page entre ses doigts et le leva afin que la lumière traverse le papier. Il y avait des trous. Emma dit défiler plusieurs pages du carnet. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique page de tout le carnet à être ainsi trouée et c'était celle qui parlait du jeu d'échecs. Elle scruta la page avec attention. Chaque trou transperçait consciencieusement une lettre. La lumière s'infiltrait à travers les petits trous et délivraient le dernier message caché dans ce carnet.

« A... I... » lut Emma pour elle-même.

Ses yeux parcoururent les autres lettres qui avait été transpercées délicatement et minutieusement. Elle posa le carnet et écrivit prestement le message que Regina y avait caché. Elle sauta de son lit pour appeler Killian. Elle avait là une preuve irréfutable à ses yeux. Regina n'était pas folle.

Le message qu'avait caché Regina entre ses pages étaient un appel silencieux. Il avait été le fruit d'un vain espoir d'être un jour entendu. Ce message ne contenait que deux petits mots, lourds de sens :

 _Aidez-moi._

Emma bondit du lit et laissa le carnet derrière elle. Elle arracha le câble qui rechargeait son portable et chercha frénétiquement son numéro. Elle trépignait sur place, impatiente de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- « _Allo... ?_ , fit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Elle est pas folle, s'écria Emma extatique. Elle avait caché un message dans son carnet ! Elle a fait toute une métaphore avec le jeux d'échecs pour pas que ce soit découvert et elle croit que son fils est vivant. Je sais pas comment mais elle le pense et j'ai du mal à voir comment une folle pourrait cacher un tel message si c'est pas une preuve qu'elle a toujours toute sa tête. »

Elle termina sa tirade, le cœur battant, attendant que son interlocuteur partage son enthousiasme. Ne l'entendant pas, elle recula le téléphone de son oreille et vérifia qu'elle était toujours en correspondance avec lui.

\- « Killian ?, l'appela-t-elle. Tu dors ?

\- _… Je dormais_ , fit-il la bouche pâteuse. _Tu pouvais pas me dire ça demain, au bureau ?_ »

Elle l'entendit bailler. Elle continua de plaider sa cause et marchait au fil de ses paroles. Elle repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre le carnet et repartit dans la cuisine. Elle l'ouvrit sur la petite table de la cuisine et relut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit afin de citer Regina le plus justement possible. Elle entendit Killian bailler à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avisa l'horloge et réalisa qu'il était 2h passé.

\- « _Alors, Swan, quelle idée as-tu en tête ?_ , demanda-t-il.

\- On va roquer la Reine.

\- _On ne peut pas enlever la reine de Saint-Thomas sous prétexte que tu as eu une hallucination et qu'elle a laissé un pseudo message codé dans son journal intime..._ , évoqua-t-il avec raison.

\- On va roquer la Reine, soutint Emma. Elle est pas folle.

\- _D'accord, Swan_ , soupira-t-il. _On verra ta théorie demain. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai dormir... à moins que tu ne veuilles me rejoindre._ »

Elle l'entendit sourire et s'amusa qu'il soit apte à ce genre d'humour même dans un demi sommeil.

\- « Je te laisse, sourit-elle.

\- _A demain_. _Repose-toi, Swan._

\- A demain. »

Emma raccrocha. Son petit appartement baignait dans un faible halo de lumière. Tout était silencieux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ferait nuit... Cependant, elle pouvait encore collecter quelques informations. Elle repartit dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire brinquebalante. Sous la penderie, elle extirpa son ordinateur portable. Elle se jeta sur son lit, ouvrit l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle voulait absolument se renseigner sur l'accident du petit Henry Wood.

* * *

Elle prenait consciencieusement des notes. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur sa feuille et elle les remit machinalement dans son dos. Sa chevelure brune était teintée de mèches rouges. Le stylo écrivit encore quelques mots sur le papier.

\- « Donc vous avez choisi de vous tourner vers le secteur médical ?, demanda encore Ruby.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Ma mère est morte alors que j'étais très jeune... des suites d'une maladie. J'ai toujours admiré cette profession.»

La femme posa un plateau sur la table basse. Elle servit un peu du contenu de la théière dans une tasse de porcelaine avant de la poser devant Ruby. Cette dernière posa son stylo. Elle détailla l'infirmière dont les cheveux si noirs rendaient son teint d'un blanc éclatant.

\- « Donc, Mlle Blanchard, reprit Ruby. Comment se passe votre stage à Saint-Thomas ?

\- Et bien, commença Mary Margaret, mon stage va bientôt se terminer. J'y suis depuis presque un an.

\- Mmmh, fit Ruby en prenant des notes.

\- C'est la première fois que je travaille dans un hôpital psychiatrique et je dois admettre que c'est assez déroutant au début.

\- Déroutant ?

\- Les patients sont parfois... surprenants, attendrissants aussi... Mais je dois admettre qu'ils peuvent être effrayants, en de rares occasions.

\- Vous avez un exemple ?

\- Une patiente m'a agressée. »

Mary Margaret conta alors brièvement comment l'incident s'était déroulé et comment il avait été maitrisé. Ruby nota l'intervention d'un collègue, plus pour s'occuper et donner une fausse impression d'assiduité que pour se rappeler l'importance d'un tel détail. Ruby remarqua que l'infirmière devenait moins loquace lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentionner ses collègues.

\- « Vous aimez les patients mais pas vos collègues ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oh, il y a certains collègues qui sont très appréciables en tant que personne, intervint Mary Margaret.

\- D'autres moins ? », insista Ruby.

Mary Margaret fit la moue et parut hésiter.

\- « Vous me garantissez que cet entretien est anonyme ?

\- Absolument.

\- Et bien..., il y a un collègue qui ne respecte pas la procédure. Il est... dur avec les patients, nuança Mary Margaret d'un air coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

\- Il se montre cruel et...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''ne respecte pas les procédures'' ?, cita Ruby en griffonnant les informations avec empressement.

\- Certains patients suivent un traitement peu commun. Il s'agit de la sismothérapie, la thérapie par électrochocs. Normalement, la patient doit être sous anesthésie mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Oui, mais le directeur n'a rien fait. Je sais que les patients peuvent... être déboussolé et tenir des propos incohérents mais cette patiente n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce qu'elle racontait. »

L'infirmière évoqua ensuite les procédures du personnel et l'échange glissa doucement vers les procédures de sécurité.

\- « Vous vous y sentez en sécurité ?, demanda Ruby avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, bien que le personnel manque un peu..., avoua Mary Margaret. Les murs qui encadrent le bâtiment rassurent. Les patients ne peuvent pas s'échapper et ce, pour leur propre sécurité.

\- Et la sécurité au sein de l'établissement ?

\- Certaines portes sont sécurisées mais ce sont celles qui donnent dans les bureaux du personnel et celles qui permettent de sortir.

\- Pas pour les pièces communes ?

\- Si celle de la cafétéria a un système de sécurité mais la porte reste toujours ouverte. »

Ruby se pencha sur son calepin et prit des notes avec assiduités. Mary Margaret but une gorgée de thé tandis que la secrétaire finissait d'écrire son propos.

\- « Quel est ce système de sécurité ?, demanda Ruby. Un système à empreinte digitale ?

\- Oh non, rit l'infirmière. C'est un code pour le grand portail de l'entrée et la porte du bâtiment. Il y en a un pour entrer et un autre pour sortir. Ils changent tous les mois... Mais les bureaux, eux, s'ouvrent avec les cartes du personnel. »

Ruby hocha la tête et recommença à écrire. Mary Margaret s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de lui tendre sa carte en question. Elle la prit et l'observa avec attention, essayant de déceler le moindre détail...

\- « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du lait pour le thé, s'il vous plait ?, demanda-t-elle dans un sourire poli.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

La secrétaire d'Emma vit l'infirmière quitter la pièce. Dès que celle-ci eut quitté son champ de vision, elle dégaina son téléphone portable. Elle prit un cliché du recto où figurait une photo de la titulaire de la carte ainsi que les informations d'usage. Ceci pourrait servir si Emma prévoyait d'en faire une imitation. Puis elle la retourna et photographia le verso qui était des plus intéressants car comportant le listing des codes de l'année. Ceux-ci changeaient une fois par mois. Ruby rangea soigneusement son téléphone dans sa poche lorsqu'elle entendit l'infirmière revenir vers elle.

Mary Margaret versa du lait dans la tasse. Ruby l'en remercia et visa la tasse de son contenu. Elle resta encore un petit quart d'heure à discuter de l'hôpital Saint-Thomas puis Ruby décida qu'il était temps de finir cet entretien. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva pour serrer la main de Mary Margaret.

\- « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, la remercia Ruby.

\- De rien, sourit Mlle Blanchard. J'espère que j'ai pu vous aider...

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Vous allez donc postuler pour un poste en hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Oui, mentit-elle avec habilité. Je dois avouer que cela suscite mon intérêt. »

Ruby continua sa mise en scène. Elle argumenta sa motivation pour cette profession. Elle bavarda ensuite un peu avec Mary Margaret, le sujet s'éloignant de son but premier. Puis quand elle en eut l'occasion, elle disposa et repartit avec les informations qu'Emma attendait avec impatience.

* * *

Emma conduisait la voiture à vive allure. Elle l'avait déjà interrogé à plusieurs reprises et il avait consciencieusement choisi un véhicule commun, aux lignes communes qui serait difficilement identifiable.

Killian devait admettre qu'il n'était pas tout à son aise. Il ajusta sa position sur son siège et attrapa la poignée au plafond, sachant pertinemment que ce geste visait plus à le rassurer plus qu'à le sauver en cas d'éventuel accident.

\- « Tu vois, je le savais, clamait Emma pour la énième fois.

\- Oui, oui, approuva Killian. Tu avais raison. Mais tu pourrais rouler moins vite ?

\- Elle a caché un message, tu te rends compte ? Elle est pas maboule, c'est un génie ! On va la sortir de là dans la journée.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?, demanda son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, fit Emma confiante. Ruby a eu toutes les infos via l'infirmière stagiaire. Puis elle a piraté différents dossiers... les plans de l'hôpital, l'emploi du temps du personnel...

\- On pourra avoir de sacrés ennuis si on se fait prendre.

\- Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission. » conclut-t-elle avec sagesse.

Elle gara la voiture puis coupa le moteur. Elle se connecta à sa boite mail sur son téléphone et écrivit un message qu'elle sauvegarda dans ses brouillons avant de se déconnecter.

Comme l'en avait informée Ruby, l'accueil était désert. L'employé en charge de les accueillir était actuellement en pause et il s'éterniserait sous prétexte de ''fumer une dernière cigarette''. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune. Il y avait là trois infirmières qui s'occupaient de donner le traitement aux patients. C'était le moment le plus propice pour intervenir : trop occupées par les patients, elles ne s'attarderaient pas sur leurs présences.

Killian se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et lui demanda quelque chose et se présenta comme le nouvel infirmier stagiaire. Pour en attester, il lui montra sa carte. L'infirmière fit venir une de ses collègues. Personne n'avait été informé de sa venue et pour cause : il n'existait pas. Sa carte d'employé de Saint-Thomas était aussi fausse que le sourire enjôleur qu'il avait collé à ses lèvres.

Emma se dirigea discrètement vers le canapé de la salle.

« Hey, c'est moi » souffla-t-elle.

Regina quitta la télévision du regard et regarda son interlocutrice sans la voir. Son regard était éteint et son visage dépourvu de toute expression. Regina ne reconnut pas cette femme aux cheveux bruns étrangement raides sous ce chapeau à large bord... Cependant, ses yeux verts lui rappelèrent quelqu'un...

« Venez, il faut y aller », déclara l'avocate en lui prenant la main.

Regina ne dit mot et se laissa guider. L'avocate la conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes. C'était désert. Emma entraina Regina avec elle dans une cabine et referma derrière elles. La voyant toujours aussi apathique et perdue, Emma retira son chapeau et sa perruque un court instant pour dévoiler sa véritable apparence et ses cheveux blonds. Elle se recoiffa ensuite de sa perruque et de son chapeau.

\- « C'est Emma Swan, vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis venue il y a pas longtemps.

\- … Oui, répondit Regina en la reconnaissant enfin.

\- Putain fallait qu'ils vous droguent aujourd'hui... » pesta-t-elle.

Regina se sentit coupable en l'entendant parler si durement. Elle tendit son bras. Elle releva la manche et dénuda son bras. Emma posa son regard sur sa peau.

« Mendell. » expliqua Regina du bout des lèvres.

Emma fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère la gagner. Le bras de Regina attestait de la trace de plusieurs piqures et le bleu était tel qu'il en était devenu noir.

\- « Je lui ferai payer à cette tête d'enfoiré, assura l'avocate. Mais on doit sortir d'ici d'abord.

\- … Il faut... la licorne... pour Henry...

\- Non, on part maintenant. » coupa Emma.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire preuve de complaisance et de se montrer compréhensive quant à son délire médicamenteux.

Regina la vit fouiller dans un large sac à main. Comment ce sac était-il arrivé là ? Peut-être Emma l'avait-elle depuis le début et qu'elle ne le remarquait que maintenant... Cela devait être ça... Elle regarda Emma sortir une robe et un chapeau à large bord ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. L'avocate coinça les lunettes sur le col de son vêtement.

Regina la regarda faire, le regard toujours absent. La brune prit la robe que lui tendait Emma. Elle referma difficilement ses mains autour du tissu. Elle se sentait si faible... Elle avait besoin de dormir.

\- « Hey, on se réveille, l'interpella Emma. Changez vos habits, on va y aller.

\- On va où ?

\- On va dehors, loin d'ici. »

La notion même de ''dehors'' était obscur. Tout se limitait à Saint-Thomas, le reste n'existait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir de son corps.

Emma rabattit le couvercle des toilettes et incita Regina à s'y asseoir.

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais faire, expliqua-t-elle, mais on a vraiment plus le temps. »

Emma s'agenouilla et tira sur le pantalon. Regina sentit vaguement le tissu glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle tenta de lever ses pieds pour aider Emma dans sa tâche mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient englués dans le sol. Emma se releva et attrapa le bas du haut blanc tacheté. Elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Les vêtements informes et ternes de Regina chutèrent sur le sol.

Emma prit la robe des mains de Regina.

« Allez debout. » la pressa-t-elle.

Regina se hissa sur ses deux jambes et Emma l'aida à ajuster son équilibre. Emma s'accroupit et l'aida à mettre ses deux pieds dans la robe. Elle se redressa ensuite, habillant le corps de Regina du tissu. Elle était ample et noire c'était une robe anodine qui n'attirerait pas l'attention. Le décor tourna et prit Regina par surprise. Elle s'appuya sur Emma puis ses jambes rechignèrent à la porter. Emma s'appuya sur la paroi de la cabine pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Elle tentait péniblement de remonter la fermeture éclaire de la robe et avoir Regina ainsi appuyée sur elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- « Non, non, non, marmonna Emma. C'est pas le moment. Faites un effort pour tenir debout.

\- Je peux pas... » souffla la brune.

Le zip de la fermeture attesta qu'Emma avait terminé sa tâche. Regina tenta de de tenir debout par elle-même, s'aidant néanmoins d'une main posée sur la paroi de la cabine. Emma remarqua que sa tête oscillait dangereusement.

Emma attrapa son visage et incita Regina à la regarder. Les yeux de la brune regardèrent dans sa direction mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur elle. Regina la transperçait du regard, sans la voir. Emma fronça les sourcils, tâchant de paraître sévère et résolue.

« Je peux pas vous faire sortir toute seule. Il va falloir marcher. Si vous tombez, je vous laisse ici, la mit-elle en garde. Je vous préviens j'hésiterai pas à le faire, c'est compris ? »

Regina hocha la tête. Cette menace eut le mérite de la réveiller quelque peu. Emma la lâcha doucement, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne vacille pas.

Regina regarda l'avocate fouiller à nouveau activement dans son sac. Emma lui attacha ses cheveux bruns et une queue de cheval. Elle passa du rouge sur ses lèvres, s'appliquant à ne pas dépasser.

« Ça peut paraître superflu mais croyez-moi, l'apparence ça joue beaucoup. Les Yankees gagnent parce que les adversaires sont fascinés par leurs rayures. » se justifia Emma en rageant son matériel dans son sac.

Elle lui tendit la paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait accroché au col de son vêtement. Regina les posa machinalement sur son nez. Sa vision déjà floue devint obscure. Elle en était presque aveugle.

« Il y a du soleil dehors, informa Emma. Ça ne semblera pas bizarre. »

Emma sortit une paire de chaussures de son sac.

« Les chaussures sont neuves... Les talons sont minimes mais même avec ça, vous aurez tout sauf l'allure d'une folle furieuse. »

Regina hocha la tête. Emma s'agenouilla ensuite et glissa les pieds de la brune dans les chaussures. Elle attacha la petite sangle autour de ses chevilles et se redressa.

« Et bien, Mlle Mills, quelle allure. » la flatta Emma.

L'avocate sourit mais Regina resta de marbre. Elle était prisonnière de sa tête avant tout et la voix de l'avocate l'atteignait comme un écho lointain. Emma passa une main dans sa perruque qui commençait à lui irriter le crâne, songeuse, et murmura :

« Nous allez me tenir le bras pour ne pas tomber. Vous allez marcher la tête haute. Pensez que... vous avez gagné quelque chose... un oscar ou j'sais pas... Que vous êtes une _reine_ voilà ! Vous êtes une reine et vous marchez... dans la cour de votre palais. Ça vous va ? »

Regina acquiesça, assimilant ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Emma leva le verrou de la cabine et elle sortirent.

Les talons faisaient un bruit infernal sur le carrelage de l'hôpital. Le cœur de Regina battait avec anarchie dans sa poitrine. Emma sentit la main de la brune se resserrer légèrement autour de son bras. Killian plaisantait à présent avec les infirmières. Il détournait ainsi habillement leur attention de leur tâche première. Ils auraient tôt fait de s'apercevoir de l'absence d'une patiente...

Elles étaient à une dizaine de pas de la porte de l'établissement lorsque quelqu'un les interpella. Regina se crispa en reconnaissant sa voix.

« Attendez ! Vous avez fait tombé ça... »

Mendell s'avança vers elles, tendant un tube de rouge à lèvres. Emma le prit en souriant et le remercia poliment. L'infirmier disposa alors sans chercher à s'imposer plus. Regina soupira et son main se resserra autour du bras d'Emma.

« On y est presque. » dit-elle pour la rassurer.

L'avocate composa le premier code et laissa échapper un profond soupir quand la porte s'ouvrit sans protester.

Elles parcoururent sans encombres les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'imposant portail de l'hôpital. Emma enfonça les boutons de métal puis un bip sonore leur signala qu'elles pouvaient ouvrir la porte. Regina était libre.

Killian les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il prit le pick-up et passa le grand portail qu'une infirmière avait ouvert pour lui. Il la salua, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire enjôleur et sortit de Saint-Thomas.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, juste le temps pour qu'Emma et Regina s'engouffre dans le véhicule. Il démarra aussitôt. Emma éclata de rire, comme une enfant qui vient commettre une bêtise. Elle se défit de son déguisement et laissa son sac sur la banquette. Elle s'approcha du dossier du siège de Killian et s'exclama :

\- « On a failli se faire prendre par l'autre infirmier ! Puis il est parti. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher !

\- Content de voir qu'il y en a une qui s'amuse..., commenta-t-il.

\- Roh ça va ! Personne nous a vues et Ruby nous a assurés que les caméras marchaient pas. C'est du flan leur surveillance.

\- Dommage que les infirmières soient les seules à se souvenir de mon doux visage..., se chagrina Killian. Et comment va notre évadée ? »

Il ajusta le rétroviseur et lança un coup d'œil à Regina. Cette dernière avait retiré son chapeau et ses lunettes. Elle regardait à présent par la fenêtre défiler le paysage qui l'éloignait sans cesse un peu plus de cette prison psychiatrique.

\- « Je crois qu'on l'a droguée avec ses médocs, expliqua Emma. Elle est complètement à l'ouest.

\- Espérons que ce n'est qu'une conséquence de son traitement.., marmonna Killian.

\- Je t'ai entendu, lui fit-elle remarquer. Elle est shootée mais elle a marché comme une reine et a pas attiré l'attention de l'autre tête de con. Si elle était tombée, on aurait été dans une merde pas possible...

\- C'est qui celui-là ?, demanda Killian.

\- Mendell... », souffla Regina.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Emma demandait de temps à autre à Regina si elle se sentait bien et la brune hochait la tête, ne répondant que rarement. Son monde était encore flou, le son n'était pas distinct. Tout manquait de consistance et de réalité. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle était libre.

Arrivés à New-York. Killian se gara derrière la coccinelle jaune.

\- « Tu vas rendre la voiture ?, demanda Emma.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as bien donné des faux papiers ?

\- Oui, assura une nouvelle fois Killian. Je ne suis pas un débutant, je te le rappelle. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Et le type chez qui j'ai pris la voiture est pas organisé dans ses papiers. Les flics auraient un mal fou à s'y retrouver.

\- Je sais que tu es un pro, je voulais juste m'en assurer. » sourit-elle.

Elle descendit du véhicule et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Regina.

« Venez, je vous emmène dans votre nouveau chez vous. »

Regina sortit de la voiture pour monter dans la coccinelle jaune. De l'intérieur, le véhicule paraissait moins criard. Emma fit un signe de la main à Killian et la coccinelle partit. Regina n'en était pas certaine mais le véhicule semblait prendre des détours inutiles par moment, ce qui ralentissait inutilement le trajet. Emma remarqua que sa passagère n'était pas rassurée.

« J'évite les rues qui ont des caméras. C'est chiant mais on est sûre de pas être suivie. »

Regina se détendit. La coccinelle ralentit enfin s'arrêta dans une rue large bordées de maisons accolées les unes aux autres. Elles étaient coquettes et d'apparence chaleureuse. Emma la fit entrer dans l'une d'elle.

L'avocate referma la porte derrière elle. Regina entendit la clef actionner le mécanisme de la serrure. La brune regarda l'intérieur de la maison, silencieuse. Emma posa son sac dans l'entrée.

\- « C'est pas Byzance mais c'est déjà plus cool que votre hosto.

\- ...Oui.

\- La maison est à moi mais je ne vis pas ici, informa Emma. Je l'ai rachetée sous un faux nom donc personne ne nous trouvera ici. Je m'en sers pour cacher les témoins ou mes clients au besoin. J'ai pas trop confiance en la police... Il est trop facile de se procurer leurs informations. »

Regina hocha la tête.

« Ça va ? » demanda l'avocate en fronçant les sourcils, soucieuse.

Elle semblait ailleurs, physiquement présente sans vraiment être là. Emma mit une main dans le dos de la brune et la guida doucement à travers les pièces. Regina restait silencieuse et étrangement voutée, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne surgisse et ne l'attaque. L'avocate attribua ce comportement à son séjour à Saint-Thomas.

« Je vous montre la maison et je vous laisse tranquille après. » murmura Emma.

Sur la gauche, on devinait une petite cuisine fonctionnelle, tout juste assez grande pour contenir un grand réfrigérateur ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises. Les plans de travail offraient assez de surface pour qu'un cuisinier s'y sente à son aise.

Sur la droite, il y avait la salle à manger et le salon qui étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre. Une table et quatre chaises assorties meublaient l'espace. Côté salon, un large canapé de cuir ancien et deux fauteuils rondouillards attendaient que quelqu'un vienne s'y assoupir. Une grande télévision était disposée sur son meuble.

L'escalier était la première chose que l'on voyait en entrant car juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Il montait droit à l'étage où il desservait les pièces deux chambres et la salle de bain. La baignoire était large et il y avait deux lavabos.

La décoration était sobre, presque monochrome et chaleureuse sous certains aspects. On s'y sentait chez soi. C'était sécurisant et accueillant. La maison était propre et paraissait habité bien que les circonstances attestent que cela était rarement le cas.

« Voilà, conclut Emma. Vous connaissez la maison... Vous pouvez prendre une douche, il y a des vêtements dans la commode de la chambre. Mais vous pouvez aussi vous reposez si vous voulez. Si vous me cherchez, je serais en bas.»

Emma descendit au rez-de-chaussée et laissa Regina seule à l'étage. La brune entra dans la chambre dotée d'un large lit dont le matelas était accueillant et généreux. Elle tira un tiroir de la commode. Ce dernier grinça légèrement. Elle prit quelques vêtements qu'il contenait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle atteignit difficilement la fermeture éclair de la robe. Ses doigts se refermèrent plusieurs fois sur le vide avant de pouvoir faire glisser la fermeture. Elle laissa la robe choir à ses pieds et ôta ses sous-vêtements avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Elle se lava à grandes eaux, ne cessant d'observer la pièce, réalisant doucement qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital. Elle se sécha et enfila les vêtements avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que l'hôpital avait une odeur et qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Elle se sentait plus légère.

Elle entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Le ton semblait monter. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant à déterminer si les voix essayaient de la ramener à l'hôpital. Elle porta une main à son cœur dans l'espoir d'en apaiser l'anarchie des battements.

Elle descendit l'escalier aussi silencieusement que possible. Les voix étaient trop fortes pour s'émouvoir de ce léger bruit. Regina reconnut la voix d'Emma et la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- « Tu sais qu'on pourrait avoir de gros ennuis, dit la voix grave. C'est de l'abus de faiblesse et du kidnapping.

\- Elle est pas folle je te dis.

\- J'ai vu son dossier.

\- Ça veut rien dire !, s'emporta Emma. Elle a laissé un message dans son carnet et...

\- Et tu l'as logiquement fait sortir de son hôpital » conclut la voix de l'homme dans une légèreté moqueuse.

Regina se rapprocha lentement. Elle fit glisser ses pieds sur le sol, essayant de ne pas faire craquer ses chevilles.

\- « Tu penses donc que j'ai simulé quand j'ai pété les plombs 'y a deux semaines ?, accusa Emma.

\- Toi non, mais elle, on ne sait pas.

\- On est sur une grosse affaire. Son mari c'est...

\- Robin Wood je sais. Tu sais aussi qu'il fera tout pour la retrouver. Il l'aime.

\- Elle est en sécurité ici, affirma Emma.

\- Sous réserve que tu ne sois pas le danger en question. »

Regina passa doucement la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Emma faisait face à un homme. Il avait les cheveux courts que l'on devinait ondulés et une barbe minutieusement taillée mais ce qui frappait Regina c'était son uniforme de policier. Il avait une arme et une étoile de shérif à sa ceinture. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. On allait la ramener dans cet enfer. On allait de nouveau l'enfermer.

Emma réalisa sa présence et la colère quitta son visage, prenant une expression plus engageante.

« Mlle Mills, je vous présente Graham Humbert. Il est shérif. »

Graham se retourna vers Regina et cette dernière recula prudemment d'un pas. Elle ramena ses mains jointes contre son cœur. Elle serra les poings, prête à se défendre. Emma la rassura aussitôt, réalisant son erreur :

\- « Tout va bien. C'est un ami de longue date. Il va suivre votre affaire depuis l'intérieur pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi, sourit Graham.

\- Parce que tu vas m'abandonner ?, le défia-t-elle gentiment.

\- Bien sûr que non... Je dois retourner travailler. S'il y a quelque chose à son sujet, je te préviens.

\- Tu pourras me donner le dossier ? » s'empressa de demander l'avocate.

Graham acquiesça. Il salua Regina d'un signe de tête et Emma le raccompagna devant la porte d'entrée. Regina garda le silence et ne bougea pas. Elle entendit cependant le shérif et l'avocate et échanger quelques mots dans un murmure qu'ils espéraient discret.

\- « Tu fais ça parce qu'elle lui ressemble mais elle n'est pas elle, la prévint Graham.

\- Je sais qui elle est, dit Emma d'un ton sec. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas Lily et je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. »

Regina fronça les sourcils : qui était Lily ? Elle n'était pas Lily. Si cet homme avait raison alors Maitre Swan était venue la chercher pour l'unique motif d'une ressemblance physique et...

Emma reparut dans la pièce, lui faisant face.

\- « Vous avez faim ? Il y a un truc qui vous ferait envie ?

\- Non... J'ai mal à la tête. », répondit-elle.

Emma grimaça, contrariée.

\- « Je ne peux rien vous donner tant que je ne sais pas avec quoi ils vous droguent. Ça pourrait avoir un effet secondaire et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous creviez pour un doliprane.

\- ..Je vais dormir.

\- Attendez, vous devez encore m'aider. »

La formulation était troublante. Après deux ans passés entre quatre murs et à être traité comme moins qu'un être humain, il état vraiment étrange qu'on s'adresse à elle ainsi.

« Vous devez me donner un peu de cheveux, d'urine et de sang. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, indécise. Emma sortit de son champ de vision et revint avec une seringue, un flacon, une bouteille d'alcool et du coton. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Elle chercha du regard un échappatoire.

\- « Vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un truc et on sait pas encore quoi. On doit faire ça maintenant, tant que c'est présent et actif.

\- Je veux pas., souffla Regina.

\- Je vous ai aidée à sortir de Saint-Thomas, vous devez m'aider maintenant, reprit Emma, compréhensive. J'ai besoin de ces éléments pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas folle.

\- Je.. Je ne suis pas folle, assura Regina.

\- Sans vouloir vous blessez, votre parole n'aura pas de valeur devant la cour mais moi, je vous crois. »

Regina mobilisa le peu de conscience qui lui restait encore. Elle pointa vaguement du doigt le flacon en plastique au couvercle rouge que tenait Emma.

\- « Je suis d'accord pour _ça_ et les cheveux mais pas la seringue, trancha Regina.

\- C'est non négociable, sourit Emma.

\- Et je donne pas... Tous mes cheveux.

\- Juste deux-trois, confirma-t-elle. Mais on va faire ça avec la pince à épiler parce qu'il faut les bulbes. Et je sais piquer si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Je veux pas. »

Emma posa son matériel sur la table. Elle imbiba le coton d'alcool et invita Regina à tendre son bras. Bien que réticente et bornée, Emma finit par arriver à ses fins. Elle désinfecta la parcelle de peau qui accueillerait l'aiguille. Elle avait en connaissance de cause, choisir le bras qui n'avait pas souffert de multiples piqures.

« Regardez-moi, ce sera moins douloureux si vous regardez pas. » conseilla-t-elle.

Regina lâcha l'aiguille du regard et regarda Miss Swan. Lever les yeux vers elle demandait trop d'énergie. Elle aurait préféré les fermer et laisser le sommeil la happer.

\- « Avec ce qu'on va trouver dans votre sang et dans votre urine, on pourra établir des conclusions plus fiables, expliqua Emma en approchant l'aiguille de son bras. On aura les résultats qui indiquent ce que votre organisme a ingéré au cours des dernières heures. Quant aux cheveux, ça nous permettra de voir si vous avez été empoisonnée de manière chronique. J'ai aussi dû donner tout ça quand j'ai pété les plombs.

\- Je... comprends pas..., souffla Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Retenez juste que je suis là pour vous aider... Voilà c'est fini. », termina Emma en retirant l'aiguille gorgée de sang.

Emma scotcha un bout de coton sur son bras à l'endroit où elle l'avait piquée. Regina acquiesça. Ella daigna finalement répondre aux deux autres requêtes de l'avocate. Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir et de contester. La fatigue martelait sa tête. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille.

« Je peux dormir maintenant ? », soupira Regina, excédée.

Emma acquiesça et la regarda prendre place sur le canapé pour un sommeil bien mérité. L'escalier était trop éprouvant et dormir ici était plus sage. Regina ferma les yeux et replia ses bras sous sa tête pour se constituer un oreiller de fortune. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. Quand tout est confus et que tout vous échappe, éprouver son corps et ses limites est le seul ancrage dans la réalité qui subsiste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait là-bas ? », chuchota Emma.

Regina ne lui répondit pas. Le sommeil l'avait déjà emporté. La brune changea de position et croisa les bras pour conserver sa chaleur. Elle se lova dans ce survêtement informe trop grand pour elle. Le sommeil parviendrait peut-être à apaiser le folie qui obscurcissait encore son esprit.

Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Un zugzwang est un ''coup forcé'' aux échecs. C'est le seul coup que l'on peut faire et cela nous met dans une situation difficile.**

 **La mention des Yankees est en référence aux répliques du film** _Attrape-moi si tu peux_ **: Pourquoi les Yankees gagnent toujours / Ils ont Mickey Mantle ? / Leurs maillots rayés fascinent leurs adversaires.**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi !**


	15. Chapter 15

_Raphi5930_ **: Ça fait du bien de sortir de Saint-Thomas. x)**

 _Guest_ **: haha Je suis fière que tu aies flippé quand Mendell a interpellé Emma :D C'est loin d'être fini. Maitre Swan doit faire son travail maintenant.**

 _Guest_ **: Lily va rester un petit mystère encore quelque temps mais on découvrira le fond de cette affaire.**

 _Guest_ **: Mais j'aime bien moi ce ''connard de Robin'' x) Il porte de l'attention à sa femme, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, il n'y avait plus de clients au restaurant. Le personnel s'organisait déjà néanmoins pour le service du soir et la cuisine commençait déjà à s'activer. Mulan jeta un œil à l'horloge et s'assit derrière le comptoir quelques instants. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et se connecta à une boite mail spécifique. Elle consulta les brouillons et y trouva les quelques mots laissés par Emma pour lui signaler qu'elles étaient bien arrivées.

Didi la rejoignit, les griffes de ses pattes cliquetant sur le carrelage. Il s'assit devant sa maitresse et remua sa queue enroulée, curieux de voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mulan rangea son téléphone et caressa la tête de son chien. Elle retira sa main et lui demanda :

« Tu veux voir Emma ? »

Didi pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. Il remua doucement la queue, devinant néanmoins à la voix de sa maitresse qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Mulan sourit et ébouriffa les poils de la tête de Didi avant de taper une réponse dans les brouillons de la boite mail.

* * *

Emma actualisa la page web et consulta le nouveau bouillon qui venait d'être créé. Elle y trouva un message enregistré différent du sien, signe qu'elle lui avait finalement répondu.

 _« Ok. On viendra demain. »_

Emma supprima le brouillon et se déconnecta de nouveau. Tout avait été organisé avec minutie. Elle posa son téléphone sur le coin de sa table de chevet, à côté de son arme. Elle continua la lecture de son roman. Elle devait rester éveillée toute la nuit.

A quatre heures du matin, Emma entendit un objet métallique heurter le carrelage de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se leva. Elle prit son arme et se dirigea à l'aveugle jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Elle se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'à l'interrupteur le plus proche. Elle connaissait cette maison par cœur. Elle poussa le bouton d'un geste vif et se redressa, brandissant son arme. La pièce à présent baigné de lumière révélait l'identité de l'individu.

« Ce n'est que vous. » soupira-t-elle.

Emma abaissa aussitôt son arme. Elle roula des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Regina. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et la veste de survêtement qu'elle portait avait glissé légèrement, dévoilant son épaule. Un t-shirt tout aussi large et informe se laissait deviner. Elle brandissait un couteau devant elle et semblait paniquée. Elle papillonnait des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vivace qui brûlait ses yeux.

Emma remarqua un autre couteau qui gisait sur le sol. C'était la chute de ce dernier qui avait attiré son attention.

\- « Ils vont venir me chercher. Je les ai entendus, souffla Regina.

\- C'était juste des voitures dehors.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, fit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Vous n'y retournerez pas, garantit Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas folle. Je sais que mon fils est vivant. »

Emma posa son arme sur le plan de travail. Elle contourna le petit ilot central et s'avança vers Regina sans faire de mouvement brusque. Elle leva les mains en signe de bonne foi. Regina retint son souffle. Derrière Emma, se profilait Mendell. Elle le voyait lui, son air machiavélique, sa tenue blanche de l'hôpital, la seringue lui lui transpercerait le bras et la plongerait dans un état végétatif.

« Si vous avancez, je vous tue. » menaça Regina.

Emma remarqua que Regina ne la regardait pas mais fixait un point derrière elle. Emma recula d'un pas et pivota légèrement et ne put que constater le vide : il n'y avait personne. Aux yeux de Regina, Emma venait de s'écarter pour laisser Mendell l'approcher. La panique laissa entrevoir de la colère.

\- « Je ne veux pas y retourner !

\- Regina, il n'y a que moi.

\- Non, Mendell est ici.

\- Il n'y a personne, assura Emma. Vous le voyez mais il n'y a que moi.

\- Elle ment, assura Mendell d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais vous ramener à l'hôpital, Mme Wood.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'on ne pourrait pas me trouver, accusa Regina.

\- Il n'y a personne. Personne ne peut trouver cette maison. » murmura-t-elle.

Emma restait calme. Elle savait que ces illusions étaient saisissantes et déstabilisantes. Elle savait aussi que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne parviendrait à apaiser la situation. Ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer.

« Je suis de votre côté, rappela Emma. Et juste pour que vous le sachiez, ce n'est qu'un couteau à beurre. »

Les doigts de Regina se resserrèrent néanmoins autour du couteau. Emma tentait de ne pas rire. La fatigue de cette nuit blanche n'y était pas étrangère. Songer qu'elle pourrait mourir poignardée avec un accessoire à tartine était, à ses yeux, assez risible.

\- « Il va venir me chercher et il va me ramener là-bas... Je ne veux plus de médicaments, pleura Regina.

\- Vous voulez un cookie ? »

Emma était suffisamment proche à présent. Elle passa sa main sur celle de Regina et en ôta doucement son arme de fortune. Elle rangea le couteau dans son tiroir et lâcha la main de la brune. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit une assiette garnie de cookies. Elle en ôta le filme plastique dans un geste maitrisé et maintes fois répété. Elle claqua la porte du réfrigérateur et croqua généreusement une bouchée dans un cookie. L'avocate lui en tendit un autre. Regina chercha Mendell du regard, le cœur battant. Elle l'avait quitté des yeux et il avait disparu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Emma. Une douleur commençait à marteler sa tête, fulgurante, assommante.

« Voilà... Et la prochaine fois, si vous voulez des tartines, c'est moi qui les ferais, s'amusa Emma. Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant. Ça vous fera du bien. »

Emma récupéra son arme qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture. Elle incita Regina à boire un peu de lait pour faciliter son endormissement mais voir les murs s'abaisser pour l'écraser, entendre Mendell la menacer ne l'aidait guère.

Emma resta dans la chambre. Elle craignait que la brune ne déploie des moyens drastiques pour échapper à l'illusion de l'infirmier.

L'avocate continua à essayer de la rationaliser mais sa réalité était intouchable. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que les effets se dissipent. Puis Emma trouva une idée, un sujet suffisamment vivace pour empêcher Regina d'accorder de l'attention à ses visions :

« Parlez-moi d'Henry. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire ? »

Le regard de Regina chercha dans sa mémoire. Henry. Elle commença à parler de son fils, de façon décousue, passant de l'évocation d'un de ses hobby, à une anecdote le concernant. Emma ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela porterait ses fruits.

* * *

Regina fixait ta tasse depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans y toucher. Le café fumait toujours dans sa tasse. Elle semblait s'attarder sur des détails parfois ou peut-être était elle simplement absente, recluse dans un coin de son esprit. On sonna à la porte et Emma alla ouvrir sans méfiance. Deux femmes entrèrent et Regina se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, appréhendant encore la présence de personnes inconnues.

L'une devait avoir une petite trentaines d'années. Elle était grande et élancée. Ses traits étaient fins et son visage empreint d'une rondeur sympathique. Elle avait des yeux en amandes qui scrutaient Regina avec une certaine attention. Ses longs et fin cheveux bruns étaient noués en une queue de cheval hautes. Sa fine bouche ne laissait deviner aucun sourire. Elle avait un grave et sérieux.

La deuxième femme était petite. On devinait son dos légèrement vouté avec le poids des années. Si la première femme dégageait une force tranquille, celle-ci semblait déborder d'énergie. Un lâche chignon retenait ses cheveux blancs, permettant de dégager son visage. Ses sourcils fins surmontaient des yeux en amandes aux prunelles d'un marron presque noir et, malgré ses rides, on la devinait d'une jeunesse intérieure sans faille.

Emma désigna la plus jeune et la présenta comme étant « Mulan, une amie qui possédait un restaurant ». La femme âgée était sa grand-mère. Regina hocha la tête. La brune remarqua alors qu'un gros chien les accompagnait. Ses petites oreilles triangulaires étaient tournées en avant, marquant son intérêt pour son nouvel environnement. Son pelage était épais et tirait vers le roux. Le chien grogna et aboya en remarqua l'inconnue qu'était Regina.

« Chut, Didi, ordonna Mulan d'un ton sec. Assis. »

Mais Didi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il trépigna sur place, tiraillé entre l'ordre de sa maitresse et son envie de s'approcher de Regina Regina qui se semblait pas tenir à ces présentations.

« Didi ne l'aime pas, commenta Mulan.

Didi n'aime personne au début, soupira Emma. Il était pareil avec moi et maintenant il me mange dans le main, hein Didi ? »

Emma caressa la tête du chien. Didi finit par lui lécher la main, attestant de sa gentillesse.

« S'il est méfiant c'est parce qu'il vit avec toi. » déclara la grand-mère en regardant Mulan d'un œil rieur.

Puis elle se tourna vers Regina, afin de se présenter plus amplement.

\- « Je l'appelle Ling Huai, se présenta cette dernière d'une voix clair et joviale. Mon prénom s'écrit comme ''carillon''. Mon nom s'écrit comme ''prendre dans les bras'' pas comme ''mauvais''.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Mamie, lui souffla Emma d'un ton amusé, je pense pas qu'elle connaisse le chinois... Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je pense qu'elle s'en ficherait. »

Emma rit d'elle-même et la bouche de Mulan se contracta en un faible sourire. La grand-mère s'avança vers Regina et sans la prévenir, la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer. Regina se raidit, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette démonstration de tendresse. Mulan fit un pas dans leur direction, voulant éloigner sa grand-mère de cette femme dont elle ne savait rien. Emma le remarqua aussitôt et lui demanda gentiment de la lâcher, ce que la grand-mère fit.

\- « Elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital, expliqua Emma. Elle est un peu...

\- Azimutée ?, proposa Mulan d'un ton neutre.

\- ...Chamboulée » nuança l'avocate.

Regina scruta Mulan d'un œil assassin que l'intéressée soutint de façon tout à fait insolente. Son champ de vision avait beau tanguer, son ouïe la troubler, elle pouvait encore distinguer les commentaires critiques qui lui étaient adressés.

« Je dois retourner travailler, expliqua Emma. Gold m'a déjà accordée une semaine de congé et si je pousse trop, il risque de me virer. Mamie et Mulan vont rester avec vous. Mulan est pas aimable mais on s'y fait. »

Elle sourit, se faisant moqueuse. Regina acquiesça, le regard vague.

\- « Je ne leur fais pas confiance, souffla-t-elle comme si Emma était la seule à l'entendre.

\- Moi si, confia Emma. Le frigo est plein mais si vous avez besoin d'un truc, dites-le à Mulan, elle sait comment me prévenir.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. », exigea Regina.

On l'avait arrachée à sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son manoir eut été réduit en cendres. Emma préféra jouer la diplomatie, au moins le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et devienne plus rationnelle. Elle fit la moue puis dit finalement :

« Je vais passer pour voir comment est votre manoir et je vous dirais. »

Emma ne put s'attarder davantage sur la question, la grand-mère de Mulan s'enquérit de la logistique de cette mission de surveillance.

\- « Tu rentres quand ?, demanda Mamie.

\- Je ne sais pas..., réfléchit Emma. Je sais par Killian que c'est un peu tendu au bureau en ce moment et...

\- On va pas la garder tout le..., commença Mulan.

\- On va la garder, coupa la grand-mère d'un ton sec. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle à Emma. J'ai fait la guerre, je peux bien jouer les gardes du corps. Je peux rester seule avec elle, Mulan pourra s'occuper du restaurant. »

Emma acquiesça, reconnaissante de leur aide. La grand-mère toisa Mulan d'un regard appuyé afin de lui intimer le silence, ce que cette dernière fit à regret. Par ailleurs, Mulan rechignerait à laisser sa grand-mère seule avec cette échappée psychotique, fut-elle une connaissance d'Emma.

Regina suivait la conversation, demeurant silencieuse mais elle n'en était pas plus sereine. Elle ne connaissait que l'avocate et l'idée de se retrouver avec de pures inconnues avait quelques chose d'angoissant. Elle fit un pas en direction d'Emma et Mme Huai posant une main sur son bras, tentant de se montrer rassurante.

\- « Tu reviens quand ?, redemanda Mulan.

\- Ça va être compliqué. Il faut pas que je m'absente trop pour pas qu'on fasse le lien avec sa disparition. J'essayerai de revenir dans la semaine. Je te préviendrai de la manière habituelle. »

Emma leur dit au revoir et les remercia encore. Elle franchit la porte qui claqua derrière elle. Regina resta debout, prostrée devant la porte close. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mulan venait parfois vers elle pour l'inciter à bouger mais Regina s'y refusait.

Mulan fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler seule dans son coin. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour rien...

* * *

Emma arriva au bureau, laissant dans son sillage le délicat parfum de café qui émanait de son gobelet. Comme à son habitude, elle alla s'enquérir des dernières affaires auprès de Ruby puis se permit d'aller saluer Killian. Emma retrouva ensuite son propre bureau et commença prendre des notes pour ses dossiers.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et elle eut la surprise de voir M. Gold entrer, suivi de près par Killian.

« Ah, il doit se passer quelque chose de grave » ironisa Emma.

Il était bien rare de voir s'aventurer hors de son propre bureau. Elle songea que ce devait avoir un lien avec sa semaine de vacances inopinée. Elle perdit cependant son petit sourire lorsque son patron prit la parole :

\- « Ça c'est à vous de me le dire, Miss Swan.

\- Comment ça ? » demanda-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Gold jeta presque un journal sur son bureau. Emma le retourna vers elle afin de pouvoir en lire le titre.

 _« Evasion à Saint-Thomas : quand la sécurité fait défaut chez les fous »_

Emma parcourut le journal en diagonale. Elle releva la mention de deux visiteurs, un homme et une femme, d'un âge moyen. Aucune piste n'était évoquée. La description était vague, sans intérêt. Les médias avait l'art de faire un article à partir de rien. La photo de Regina figurait dans l'article ainsi que des témoignages du directeur et du psychiatre de l'établissement sur son état mental. Ils invitaient les habitants à la prudence, évoquant la dangerosité de cette patiente instable et perturbée.

Gold était suffisamment perspicace pour deviner que ces deux étranges visiteurs de Saint-Thomas étaient Maitres Jones et Swan.

\- « C'est une affaire pour nous ?, demanda innocemment l'avocate.

\- Ça risque de le devenir si ils découvrent que vous y êtes mêlée, Swan.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Moi je crois que si, contra Gold. Voyez-vous... M. Wood avait appelé le cabinet afin d'exprimer son souhait de ne plus vous voir approcher sa femme. Il est juste... troublant que peu après cela, sa femme se soit évadée.

\- La sécurité est peut-être défaillante, évoqua Emma.

\- M. Little de la police de New-York va passer nous poser quelques questions. Il me paraît évident que vous et M. Jones étiez avec moi hier. Tout l'après-midi. Chez moi, pour une affaire commune. »

M. Gold vit vaquer son regard de Swan à Jones, d'un regard évocateur. Puis il tourna les talons. Emma l'interpella avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau.

\- « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Vous êtes un bon élément. Vous avez de l'instinct et j'ose croire que cet acte de folie pourra donner lieu à une affaire fructueuse, murmura Gold. Et si vous vous faites arrêter, cela donnera la pire des réputations au cabinet. Si je m'engage à vous sauver la mise, en cas d'erreurs je vous abandonnerai sans le moindre remord.»

Gold quitta le bureau. Emma et Killian le suivirent du regard, circonspects.

\- « J'ai rêvé où il était presque... _gentil_ ?

\- Ça, Swan, c'est le miracle de l'affaire French, sourit Killian.

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ? » demanda-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette affaire ne lui rappelait rien.

\- « Une affaire de harcèlement sexuel. Belle French contre Gaston Lefort, étaya Maitre Jones. Je crois que sa cliente lui plait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir éloigné d'elle alors, lui conseilla Emma. Une c'est du hasard, deux, il risque de te faire couper les mains pour que tu ne touches plus ses conquêtes.

\- Quelle tristesse... », fit Killian avec humour.

Puis il laissa Emma seule dans son bureau. Maitre Swan soupira et se plongea dans le dossier de Sykes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma retrouva Killian et Ruby en train de discuter devant la machine à café. Elle tapota la céramique chaude de ses doigts, imprégnant de la chaleur de la tasse. Elle souffla et troubla la surface de la marre de café avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Comment se porte Margarita ? », demanda Killian sur le ton de la conversation.

Il tentait de refréner un rire. Ruby tentait de faire de même, avec moins de succès toutefois. Emma mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- « C'est qui Margarita ?, demanda-elle naïvement.

\- Le pauvre petit chiot au pelage noir que tu as recueilli, souffla Ruby. Celui qui est _foufou_.

\- Oh, fit Emma comprenant alors. C'est presque malsain de la surnommer Margarita.

\- _Love_ , tu préférerais qu'on l'appelle Spot ?. »

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle but quelques gorgées de son café et leur donna les dernières nouvelles. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle afin de mieux l'entendre.

\- «J'ai donné les trucs à Shützen pour qu'elle fasse des analyses.

\- Alors ?, demanda Ruby. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non... avoua péniblement Emma. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant que Killian s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a rien. Il y a certaines substances ne sont visibles que si on les cherche.

\- Et sinon comment ça se passe ?, s'enquit Ruby.

\- Mulan dit qu'elle parle pas beaucoup... Elle est renfermée sur elle-même et semble déprimée.

\- Et elle parle toujours à une amie imaginaire ?

\- ...Oui, fut contrainte d'admettre Emma. Mais moins souvent d'après Mulan. Et elle ne mange pas beaucoup d'après ce que dit Mamie.

\- Selon elle, tout est relatif » rappela Killian.

Jones repartit dans son bureau. Ruby s'apprêtait à en faire tout autant pour regagner l'accueil mais Emma la retint quelques minutes pour lui demander un énième service :

\- « Tu pourrais faire des recherches sur M. Wood ? Voir s'il y a quelque chose de louche... des plaintes envers son entreprise ou autre.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais pas ce soir. Je vois Mary Margaret.

\- C'est qui ça ?, demanda l'avocate.

\- La stagiaire de Saint-Thomas. Je dirais presque que c'est une bonne amie.

\- Amuse-toi bien alors, sourit Emma. Puis ma demande est pas pressée. Il faut que... Margarita retrouve ses esprits d'abord. »

Elles rirent toutes deux de ce surnom stupides puis retournèrent à leur travail. Emma s'accorda un moment pour consulter les brouillons de sa boite mail où Mulan lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

* * *

Emma était presque avachie sur son bureau et on ne voyait guère plus la feuille sur laquelle elle prenait des notes avec ardeur tant sa chevelure était dense et éparse. Gold semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la surcharger de travail. Ses journées étaient longues, interminables. Les dossiers s'amoncelaient toujours et ce, peu importe le travail qu'elle fournissait.

Ruby entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle savait qu'Emma serait bien trop heureuse de la voir et d'avoir une occasion de souffler.

« Donc, j'ai fait des recherches comme tu me l'avais demandé, annonça-t-elle. Robin est clean. Casier judiciaire vierge. Pas d'affaires de détournements de fonds ou autre. Même à l'école, aucun problème.»

Ruby vit la déception se plaquer sur le visage de l'avocate. Elle cacha difficilement son plaisir en poursuivant le compte rendu de sa recherche :

« Mais j'ai trouvé une plainte qui a été retirée. Cette plainte est au nom de Bob Parr. »

Emma se redressa. Elle se sentait gonflé d'un intérêt tout nouveau et grisant.

\- « Pour quel motif ?

\- Pour un défaut des assurances décès. Il a retiré sa plainte, a été viré puis recommandé auprès d'une autre entreprise.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?, demanda Emma.

\- Une petit miracle qui arrange bien tes affaires ?

\- Exactement. Mais avant je dois passer voir Waldo. Il se souvient de quelques chose.

\- Tu lui as montré des billets ?, interrogea sa secrétaire d'un air amusé.

\- Même pas. C'est te dire s'il est dévoué. »

Emma se fendit d'un rire factice, quelque peu coupable de décrire Waldo ainsi mais c'était nécessaire pour garder son passé à l'écart de sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Emma leva le nez de ses dossiers. Elle avait le crâne en ébullition. Elle décida de faire une pause er retrouva Killian dans la petite cuisine d'appoint du cabinet. Ce dernier remuait distraitement son café, la mine préoccupée. Emma suivit son regard.

A l'accueil, un homme de la police discutait avec les deux secrétaires. Ruby avait pris un congé et dès lors, les deux autres secrétaires du cabinet assuraient l'accueil. Emma se retint de pouffer. Cela promettait d'être amusant. Killian ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il était trop inquiet pour cela.

\- « Tu sais que c'est M. Little et qu'il vient nous interroger ?, l'informa Killian.

\- Il faudra qu'il passe Placard et Germaine d'abord..., lui fit-elle remarquer à son tour.

\- Et après ? Il va nous coffrer, Gold te sauvera et il me laissera couler, conclut-il défaitiste.

\- C'est pas le moment d'abandonner le navire, capitaine, répliqua Emma. Profite du spectacle. »

Elle se servit une tasse de café et prêta une oreille attentive à ce qui était en train de se jouer. Les deux secrétaires étaient de véritables cerbères. C'était deux dames d'un certain âge mais elles avaient toutes deux un caractère bien trempé.

Mme Wilhelmina Placard avait toujours une cigarette électronique à porter de main. Elle se chargeait de diffuser le parfum dans l'entrée. Il n'était pas rare de la voir jeter sa cigarette électronique par réflexe et de jurer en allant la repêcher dans la dite poubelle. Ses épais cheveux blancs étaient noués une queue de cheval basse. Son visage carré et les rides qu'elle avait de part et d'autres ne devait pas être dû à ses sourires multiples. Elle avait toujours l'air consterné.

Sa collègue Germaine Roz était sur une chaise voisine. Vêtue d'un gilet bordeaux, elle était d'apparence plus colorée. Cependant, ses lunettes aux coins relevés donnaient des airs de petites cornes. Ses lèvres étaient si fines qu'elles en paraissait inexistante et un fin trait rouge carmin en faisait le tracé. Ses cheveux courts et blancs étaient dressées sur sa tête comme une petite flamme. Elle portait toujours des vêtements colorés et modernes. Ceci devait être des traces de sa vie en tant que mannequin.

\- « Je dois m'entretenir avec M. Jones et Mlle Swan, répéta M. Little en commençant à perdre patience.

\- Du calme, mon chou, marmonna Mme Placard la cigarette entre ses dents.

\- Je suis pressé, argua le policier. Si vous ne me laissez pas entrer, c'est une faute professionnelle.

\- Nous n'avez pas rendez-vous..., fit Germaine de sa voix trainante et monocorde. Pas de rendez-vous, pas d'entretien.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis de la police. » argua M. Little en montrant son badge.

Germaine regarda le badge par-dessus ses lunettes et leva les yeux en direction de M. Little. Un rictus dédaigneux passa sur ses lèvres. La procédure était la procédure.

« Vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à passer. Je peux vous en donner un pour la semaine prochaine » continua Germaine imperturbable.

Emma pouffa et s'accouda au comptoir de la petite cuisine pour profiter pleinement du spectacle. Germaine continuait de proposer une liste de rendez-vous potentiels au policier, faisant la sourde oreille à ses propos.

\- « Vous êtes bouchées ou quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il. Appelez votre patron immédiatement.

\- En parlant d'être bouché, releva Mme Placard en mastiquant un chewing-gum, ça me rappelle la choucroute d'hier.

\- Appelez votre patron, je vous dis.

\- Nous ne prenons pas sans rendez-vous. » répéta Germaine à cheval sur la procédure.

Emma riait aux larmes. Killian était toujours aussi stoïque, trop préoccupé pour pouvoir rire de la situation. Emma lui donna une tape dans le dos :

« Viens on va lui parler. Ce pauvre flic me fait presque pitié. »

Killian lui emboita le pas. M. Little se présenta comme étant le shérif adjoint. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrange que quelqu'un d'aussi important s'intéresse à une telle affaire avec si peu d'éléments à charge.

\- « Nous étions chez M. Gold ce jour-là,expliqua Maitre Swan avec calme.

\- Nous sommes restés tout l'après-midi, appuya Maitre Jones.

\- Quelqu'un peut confirmer cela ? » questionna le shérif adjoint.

Mme Placard se racla la gorge et brancha le haut-parleur. Sa voix grésillante raisonna dans tout l'étage et interpella tout le cabinet :

 _« M. Gold, y a un poulet frisé à l'accueil qui veut vous poser des questions... »_

Emma se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. M. Little était un homme grand aux épaules larges. Il était taillé comme une armoire à glace. Ses cheveux longs et noirs descendaient, ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Mme Placard regarda le shérif adjoint et l'informa inutilement, les micros répétant ses mots en écho :

 _« Le grand manitou arrive, mon chou. Serre les miches, il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. »_

En effet, Gold de tarda pas à arriver. Il était d'une envergure moindre comparé à M. Little mais il avait une certaine prestance quelques peu intimidante. Son costume noir était rehaussé par le violet de sa chemise et de sa cravate. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et paraissait effectivement de mauvaise humeur.

\- « Puis-je connaître la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ?, s'enquit M. Gold dans une politesse factice.

\- Mme Mills-Wood est portée disparue et son époux a émis des soupçons quant à M. Jones et à Mlle Swan.

\- Avez-vous des éléments compromettants ? Des preuves tangibles de leurs implications respectives ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous perturber le bon fonctionnement de mon affaire pour des suspicions sans le moindre fondement ? Nous œuvrons au bon fonctionnement de la société, vous verriez bien d'assumer les responsabilités de votre travail et de faire de même.

\- Vous refusez de coopérer ?

\- Je refuse de gaspiller mon temps pour des futilités. Faites votre enquête, nous sommes blancs comme neige. », conclut Gold dans un sourire hypocrite.

M. Little partit à regret, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations. L'activité du cabinet s'était momentanément arrêtée, le temps de laisser à M. Gold le loisir de chasser l'intru de ses locaux. M. Gold repartit dans son bureau sans ajouter un mot, sous le regard admiratif de ses employés.

Mme Placard appuya sur le bouton et sa voix raisonna de nouveau dans tous les bureaux de l'étage. Elle avait ainsi l'attention générale.

 _« Mes bouchons, on reprend le boulot...,_ ordonna Mme Placard en mastiquant son chewing-gum _. Et quant au petit plaisantin qui m'a bouché mon sonotone. Ah-ah-ah. On est tous... mort de rire. »_

La cabinet reprit son activité. Les secrétaires retournèrent à leurs tâches et Emma et Killian firent de même.

\- « Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué, conclut Emma.

\- Pourvu que ça dure. »

Killian retourna dans son bureau et Emma le quitta pour rejoindre le sien. Elle était certaine qu'on ne pourrait jamais les relier formellement à Regina. Elle avait scrupuleusement effacé toutes ses traces.

* * *

Elle le regardait s'empiffrer depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Elle soupçonnait son estomac de s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il engloutissait les plats. Elle-même appréciait la nourriture mais pas au delà de la bienséance. Quoique, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait habituellement un aussi grand appétit que lui.

\- « Alors, oncle Waldo. Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Moi ?, demanda-t-il en mastiquant un généreux morceaux de canard laqué. Rien.

\- De quoi as-tu entendu parler alors ? » demanda-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il s'attaquait à présent au riz cantonais, parsemant un peu la nappe de grains de riz survivants. Emma commençait à s'agacer. Elle souffla qu'elle payerait toutes ses consommations de toute manière, ce qu'il déclina sèchement : Emma faisait déjà beaucoup. Aussi, Waldo se décida enfin à lui faire part de son information :

\- « J'ai parlé à Roublard qui a dit avoir entendu par un ami que la voiture était bleue. Un pick-up.

\- Wow, ça c'est de l'information, ironisa l'avocate en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

\- L'incident date d'il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ça c'est passé sur la même route mais un peu plus haut, à l'angle de _Chez Tony._

 _-_ Deux ans, corrigea Emma. Je peux pas recevoir une information en téléphone arabe. Il me faut du concret. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre ? »

Waldo la regard ostensiblement en mastiquant d'un air indifférent. Il connaissait parfaitement ses mouvements d'humeur.

\- « C'était pas un accident. La voiture a roulé une première fois en percutant le corps. Puis elle a fait demi-tour et écrasé le type qui voulait se relever. C'est comme pour les autres accidents : une fois c'est un accident, deux c'est un meurtre. Le truc c'est que les SDF se connaissaient même pas. Ils ont pas de lien à part l'association.

\- Ils ont été choisis au hasard ?, demanda Emma en suivant son raisonnement.

\- Ça je sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, ma poule, c'est toi l'avocate. »

Emma le remercia. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas le lien qui unissait ces deux sans-abris. Ils n'avaient rien ni argent, ni famille. Pourquoi les tuer ? Si Emma ne trouvait pas de motif, peut-être que Graham serait plus à même de répondre à ses interrogations. La police aurait peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

* * *

Le soleil s'était montré dans la matinée mais il s'était vite voilé et la pluie était tombée toute la journée. On entendait les gouttes s'écraser contre la toiture dans un petit bruit étouffé. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel de temps à autre et éclairaient faiblement la pièce à travers les volets fermés. Une lampe avait été allumée et diffusait une douce lumière dans la pièce à vivre.

Didi s'était couché sur le canapé, à côté de Regina qui faisait courir sa main sur son pelage. Caresser le chien avait quelque de rassurant. Son état lui semblait plus supportable avec Didi à ses côtés. Elle le caressait sans plus y prêter réellement attention. Mulan était assise sur un fauteuil. Il en était de même pour Mamie qui dormait en toute quiétude. Mulan quant à elle était bien éveillée et en voulait presque à son chien pour se laisser cajoler par une femme à l'équilibre mental plus que précaire.

Les oreilles de Didi s'agitèrent. Il s'arracha au sommeil. Il se leva sur le canapé et commença à grogner. Son corps vibrait sous l'effet de son grognement rauque. Son soudain changement d'attitude interpella sa maitresse. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Didi aboya, réveillant Mamie.

\- « On attends quelqu'un ?, demanda la vieille dame en alerte.

\- Pas que je sache, souffla Mulan.

\- J'ai mon fusil.

\- Attends je vais ouvrir. »

Mulan se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Didi lui emboita le pas. Regina réalisa alors que Mamie tenait avait mis un fusil en joue. Regina se leva. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde. Didi aboya de nouveau et Mulan lui ordonna de rester derrière.

Dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel, dévoilant la silhouette que quelqu'un derrière la petite fenêtre de porte d'entrée. Cette dernière toqua brutalement, donnant un coup de poing dans la porte. Sa voix paraissait étouffée et un court instant, Regina s'horrifia de voir Mulan ouvrir sans prendre la peine de vérifier de qui il s'agissait. C'était peut-être Mendell ? Ou Tamara ? Ou Robin ?

L'invitée s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et Didi se jeta sur elle, pour la saluer.

\- « Couché, Didi, couché..., ordonna faiblement Emma.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?, s'étonna Mamie. Je t'aurais préparée quelque chose.

\- Pose d'abord cette arme » sourit-elle.

Mamie s'exécuta et posa le fusil sur la petite table de l'entrée. Mulan s'en empara aussitôt, déterminée ne pas laisser une arme mortelle à la portée de n'importe qui.

\- « J'ai envoyé un message à Mulan mais elle m'a pas répondue, expliqua Emma.

\- Je n'ai pas consulté le boite. » s'excusa l'intéressée.

Emma était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait dû se garer à l'autre bout de la rue et qu'elle avait été obligée de courir pour venir ici. Elle grelottait et une petite marre d'eau s'était formée à ses pieds. Emma ôta ses chaussures et les jeta sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Elle entra ensuite dans le salon et salua Regina. L'avocate remarqua son changement d'attitude : elle se tenait plus droite et paraissait plus vivante, loin de la personne éteinte qu'elle avait ramenée ici.

\- « On dirait que ça va mieux, constata-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Oui, l'effet des médicaments se dissipe un peu. » admit Regina.

La brune se risqua à regarder à côté d'elle. Sa mère était assise et son air pincé attestait de tout son dédain. Le cœur de Regina battait à tout rompre elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle voyait toujours sa mère en dépit de sa sortie anticipée de l'hôpital. Son crâne la faisait souffrir. Elle supportait néanmoins ces migraines, devenues d'une banalité désarmante.

\- « C'est cool, poursuivit Emma. Tout redeviendra normal bientôt.

\- Oui, répondit la brune sans trop y croire.

\- Votre corps doit être imbibé des médocs, il faut lui laisser le temps d'éliminer ces saloperies. »

Emma tremblait toujours de froid. Sans prévenir, elle ôta son pantalon, se débarrassa de sa fine veste et de son t-shirt à manches longues. Elle se sépara de ses chaussettes trempées. Elle laissa les vêtements tomber à ses pieds, ne s'en souciant guère pour le moment : elle appréciait trop de se défaire de cette couverture humide. Regina baissa les yeux. Cora s'injuria :

« Quelles manières ! C'est grossier ! »

Mais Emma ne l'entendit pas. Ses cheveux blonds se collèrent à son dos nu et elle en frissonna. Didi s'approcha et lécha les jambes d'Emma, suscitant le dégoût de cette dernière.

« Non, Didi, non ! T'es dégueulasse. J'vais puer les croquettes au boeuf !»

Elle éloigna le chien et veillant à ce qu'il reste à distance. Didi la perturbait plus que le fait d'être en sous-vêtements dans le salon. Didi le regardait en remuant la queue, attendant qu'elle veuille bien jouer avec lui. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

\- « Shützen a rien trouvé de commun dans votre sang et le mien mais elle cherche toujours activement. Certains produits ne sont détectables que si on les cherche. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle trouve.

\- D'accord, répondit Regina le regard toujours baissé.

\- Je crois que tu la gênes, intervint Mulan en se retenant de rire. Nous, on a l'habitude mais elle non.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud avant de tomber malade. » lui conseilla Mamie.

Emma ramassa ses habits et monta à l'étage, pas gênée le moins du monde d'être simplement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un soutien-gorge. Elle redescendit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un survêtement blanc. Elle avait séché ses cheveux et ses joues étaient encore rouges d'être sortie de la douche. Elle était plus détendue.

\- « Merci d'être restées ici, dit Emma.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours là pour te donner un coup de main, sourit Mamie.

\- Ouais, mais sache qu'elle parle toute seule quand on a le dos tourné. » ajouta Mulan plus terre à terre.

Cora se gonfla de colère et marmonna des injures auxquelles Regina ne prêta pas attention. Elle se sentait coupable de ses visions et plus coupable encore de leur accorder du crédit en répondant à sa mère. Elle guetta la réponse d'Emma, s'attendant à ce que cette dernière la discrédite.

Emma croisa les bras et soutint le regard de Mulan.

\- « J'ai ingéré le même produit qu'elle. Moi aussi j'ai vu quelqu'un et j'ai perdu complètement perdu la boule pendant plusieurs heures. Je suis restée dans les vapes durant une semaine. Ruby et Killian sont restés. Ils m'ont vue en train de mettre des chaussettes à mon porte-manteau, d'essayer de pousser les murs de mon appart pour l'agrandir. Je suis restée dans le brouillard pendant une semaine. Tu crois aussi que j'ai perdu la tête ?

\- Tu n'as pas été internée, contra Mulan.

\- Peut-être mais si quelqu'un avait prévenu un hôpital, j'aurais pu aisément me faire enfermer. Donc Mills déraille à cause de ça et des médocs qu'on lui file à outrance. C'est tout.

\- Elle a peut-être un vrai problème mental en dépit de tout ça. » argua Mulan.

Emma roula des yeux et ne daigna pas répondre. Mulan était plus prosaïque qu'elle ne l'était et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de preuves, cette joute verbale ne serait qu'un vain gaspillage de salive. Emma se radoucit et fit signe à Regina de venir :

« Venez, je veux vous poser des questions sur l'hôpital. »

Mamie regarda Emma et Regina monter à l'étage. Elle reporta son regard sur sa petite-fille et soupira, faignant d'être déçue.

\- « Elle a agressé des gens, c'est écrit dans son dossier. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à toi, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Aies un peu de compassion pour ce qu'à pu vivre cette femme, lui demanda sa grand-mère. Entre quatre murs, j'aurais sans doute organisé une rébellion. »

Emma referma la porte de la chambre. Regina s'assit sur le lit, se tenant droite au possible. Elle voulait attester d'une attitude normale, loin de l'image que l'on pouvait avoir des patients de Saint-Thomas. Emma s'assit moins gracieusement et replia ses jambes sous elle.

\- « Je sais que ça va pas être facile mais j'aimerai que vous me parliez de l'hôpital tant que c'est frais dans votre esprit.

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien de mon internement. » admit Regina.

Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans l'hôpital. Ceci lui avait paru durer une éternité et les rares souvenirs qu'elle en avait ne semblait attester que de quelques semaines.

« C'est pas grave, la rassura Emma. Je veux juste savoir tout ce qu'on a pu vous faire. Quand on est revenue de l'hôpital, vous avez mentionné le nom de Mendell, il vous a fait du mal ? »

Regina chercha dans sa mémoire. Certaines brides de souvenirs lui revenaient.

\- « Il a déchiré mon carnet.

\- Celui que vous m'avez donnée ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Regina. Il... Il a... »

Regina frissonna, se souvenant du cliquetis du stylo qui précédait toujours sa venue. Elle entendit le bourdonnement de la machine raisonner dans sa tête et porta machinalement une main à sa tête.

\- « Il vous a agressée ?, demanda Emma.

\- La machine, souffla Regina.

\- La machine ?, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il m'emmenait dans cette salle. Il posait les électrodes sur ma tête et envoyait le courant. »

Regina parlait à voix basse. Emma sortit un calepin de la poche de sa veste de survêtement ainsi qu'un crayon et commença à écrire ce que Regina relatait. Elle croyait pourtant être sûre que cette thérapie était sensée être administrée sous anesthésie...

\- « Vous n'étiez pas endormie ?

\- Non.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous durant ces séances ?, interrogea encore l'avocate.

\- Non. Mais une infirmière venait parfois pour lui dire d'arrêter, se souvint vaguement Regina.

\- Vous avez le nom de cette infirmière ?

\- Tamara, mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille. »

Emma était penchée sur son calepin et prenait minutieusement ses notes. Pourtant son crayon s'arrêta un bref instant. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur et la cicatrice que laissait ce genre de traitement. L'avocate essaya de déterminer l'identité de cette infirmière qui était complice des actes de Mendell. Elle sortit quelques photos de ses poches. La qualité était discutable mais la personne restait néanmoins identifiable. Regina reconnut Mary Margaret sans se souvenir de son nom et Nova qui l'avait marquée par sa gentillesse. Emma griffonna ses nouvelles informations. Regina mentionna quelques vagues souvenirs avec les autres résidents bien que ces moments vécus comportent quelques zones d'ombres.

\- « Je crois que votre amie ne m'aime pas, lança Regina.

\- Je ne lui en demande pas tant, sourit Emma. Mulan est très méfiante mais elle est sympa.

\- Elle se méfie de moi.

\- Elle se méfie de tout le monde, dédramatisa Emma.

\- Et pas vous ?

\- Après l'attaque au couteau à beurre, je dirais que non. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi Emma faisait référence. L'avocate sembla trouver sa réplique amusante car son sourire s'élargit. Emma se souvint qu'elle avait autre chose à lui demander. Sa question était plus motivée par la curiosité. Elle se pencha, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit le carnet violet que Regina lui avait donné. Elle l'ouvrit sciemment à la dernière page, s'arrêtant sur celle qui était percée.

« Comment vous avez fait pour percer les pages de votre carnet ? Parce qu'on doit pas vous laisser avec des aiguilles à Saint-Thomas. »

Regina chercha elle aussi à se souvenir de la réponse. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le souvenir lui revint. Elle repoussa sa chevelure et montra son oreille. Le lobe était habillé d'un petit diamant.

\- « Vous avez fait ça avec vos boucles d'oreilles ?, demanda-elle, admirative.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus discret.

\- C'est vraiment ingénieux. », souffla Emma.

L'avocate préféra arrêter ses questions pour ce soir. Elle avait remarqué que Regina se massait douloureusement les tempes par moment.

« Je vais arrêter de vous embêter, termina Emma. Mulan et Mamie resteront ici ce soir. Elles seront dans l'autre chambre. Je serai en bas avec Didi. »

Elle se leva du lit, ne s'attardant pas.

\- « Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit » répondit l'avocate en refermant la porte.

Emma trouva Didi lové dans le canapé. Elle le poussa pour se faire une petit place et le chien soupira. Elle garda une lampe allumée et prit un livre qui trainait. C'était elle qui devait monter la garde cette nuit. Mamie et Mulan restèrent quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle avant de monter se coucher à leur tour. La maison s'endormit et seul le ronflement de Didi perturba le silence.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Les trous dans le carnet à l'aide du clou des boucles d'oreilles, j'ai testé : c'est suffisamment gros pour être perçu au toucher et laisser la lumière filtrer au travers sans pour autant être visible au premier coup d'œil.**

 **Mamie est enfin là ! Et Mulan c'est la serveuse du chapitre 5.**

 **J'ai gardé Mulan parce que ça signifie ''magnolia'' en chinois. Le nom de famille ''Hua'' peut s'écrire comme ''Chine'' ou ''fleur''.**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre samedi.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Guest_ : ''sorry jarrive pas pour moi il et toujours comme joey il détstte janis'' Je n'ai compris ta review ^^'' Je pense que le mode « suggestion » a changé des mots.**

 ** _Emy0708_ : J'espère que ça continuera à t'intéresser :D **

**_Guest_ : Gold ne peut que soutenir si c'est dans son intérêt, homme puissant et intéressé... Je sais plus comment Mulan est décrite dans la série, mais je la vois comme quelqu'un de très terre-à-terre, jusqu'à être un brin agaçante. ^^**

 **Les boucles d'oreilles, ça vous a marqué visiblement x) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine et demie à présent que Regina était sortie de Saint-Thomas. Elle émergeait de l'état comateux infligé par l'hôpital. Ses migraines devenaient moins violentes et plus rares. Ses nuits n'étaient plus entrecoupés par des réveils angoissés. Elle récupérait toutes les heures de sommeil qui lui avaient été retirées durant son internement. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il était déjà 11h passée lorsqu'elle se leva.

Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut l'entrechoc des récipients dans la cuisine et le bruit de la cuisson. Ce devait être Mamie. Elle n'entendait qu'une seule personne dans la cuisine et Regina pensa que Mulan devait être assise quelque part, occupée à lire. Cette femme ne l'appréciait pas et elle le lui rendait bien. Regina répugnait quelque peu à la voir dès son réveil.

Etant seule à l'étage, Regina en profita pour découvrir son nouveau cadre de vie. Elle se permit d'ouvrir les autres tiroirs de la commode, de regarder les vêtements de la penderie. Les vêtements étaient divers, de toutes tailles, du simple t-shirt, aux chemises en passant par les pull épais, les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes. Il y avait peu de fantaisie mais un large choix. On se serrait cru dans un magasin. En bas de la penderie, il y avait plusieurs boites de chaussures des baskets et des chaussures de villes. Elles étaient de différentes pointures et leurs couleurs sobres le rendaient unisexes.

Regina prit le strict nécessaire et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention mais le petit placard qui surmontait le lavabo était rempli de produits de beauté en tout genre. Elle remarqua même de la mousse à raser. Un homme vivait donc ici ?

Elle croisa le regard de son reflet dans la glace. Ses préoccupations à l'hôpital avaient été toutes autres et se revoir après ces deux années cloitrée en psychiatrie était une chose étrange. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et fut surprise de constater à quel point ils étaient devenus longs. Son apparence semblait négligée et elle renvoyait l'image d'une prisonnière évadée. Elle soupira puis se glissa finalement dans la baignoire. Elle était large et l'on pouvait s'étendre sans s'y sentir étriquée.

Dans la cuisine, Mamie entendit l'eau couler à l'étage. Elle supposa que Regina se faisait couler un bain puis retourna à sa préparation. Elle coupa méthodiquement les légumes et les jeta dans la poêle. Elle en profita pour sortir un gâteau du four et s'occuper d'un autre plat. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'escalier grinça.

« Je suis ici. » lui signala Mamie.

Regina s'était d'abord dirigée vers le salon mais ce dernier était vide. Elle prit place autour du petit îlot de la cuisine et se hissa sur un haut tabouret. La brune chercha le chien du regard Emma avait eu raison: méfiant tout d'abord, il s'était révélé être de bonne compagnie. Mamie la vit guetter l'apparition de Didi.

« Mulan a eu un soucis avec la livraison du restaurant alors elle est partie. Elle a emmené Didi avec elle. Didi aime beaucoup l'animation du restaurant. » confia la grand-mère.

Regina ne dit rien et observa la cuisine. Les plats encore chauds étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur les plans de travail, cohabitant avec les récipients vidés de leurs pâtes.

\- « Il se passe quelque chose ?, demanda Regina.

\- Emma vient manger avec nous ce midi, annonça Mamie d'un air enjoué.

\- Même si elle mange comme un ogre, je doute qu'elle puisse engloutir toute cette nourriture. »

Mamie rit doucement et commença à rapatrier la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

« Emma emmènera le reste pour le partager avec Killian et Ruby. Et je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir alors j'ai fait un peu de tout.» poursuivit Mamie.

Regina se leva pour l'aider, coupable de voir cette petite grand-mère s'activer ainsi mais Mamie l'incita à se rasseoir. Elle devait se reposer.

\- « Je suis désolée de vous contraindre à jouer les nounous, souffla Regina en voyant la vieille dame s'activer au nettoyage de la cuisine.

\- Oh pour l'affaire Stromboli, c'était la jungle ici ! Il y avait des enfants partout, du bruit en permanence. Au moins là, on s'entend penser.

\- L'affaire Stromboli ?, répéta Regina.

\- Oui, un sale type qui faisait du trafic d'enfants. Quelques uns ont accepté de témoigner et Emma les a tous logés ici en attendant que le verdict soit prononcé. Il y avait... Penny, Jean-Christophe, Andy, les petites triplées Collette, Annette et Danielle, Auguste, et... Oh j'ai oublié, abandonna la grand-mère. C'était des enfants adorables mais trop bruyants. Emma savait les gérer, elle est toujours un peu enfant donc ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Regina acquiesça.

\- « C'est pour ça qu'il avait tous ces vêtements ?

\- Emma a toujours de quoi subvenir aux besoins de quelqu'un. Elle a tout prévu. Il y a aussi plein de produits dans la salle de bain.

\- Personne ne vit ici dans ce cas ?

\- Non. Emma ne s'en sert qu'en guise de refuge. Le reste du temps, c'est inhabité. Mais Emma paye une femme de manage pour que ça ne tombe pas en ruine. Il y a eu un grand ménage juste avant ton arrivée. »

Mamie continua de s'activer en cuisine. Elle glissa une assiette de petites bouchées salées devant la brune qui était plus intéressée par les propos de cette grand-mère que par la nourriture alléchante qu'elle avait devant elle.

* * *

Emma soupira et monta dans sa voiture. L'audience avait été passablement agaçante. Gold lui greffait des affaires sans importance et elle commençait à être lasse de cette punition qu'elle estimait injustifiée. Elle gaspillait son temps dans ces affaires sans véritables enjeux. Elle soupira encore et démarra la voiture.

Elle prit la direction de la maison. Elle profita d'être arrêtée à un feu rouge pour se pencher sur le siège passager. Elle empoigna son sac et en sortit deux téléphones, un récent et tactile qui servait pour son usage personnel et un autre, plus ancien et volumineux dont la carte prépayée lui servait occasionnellement. Elle prit ce dernier et appela le dernier numéro.

Le feu passa au vert et la coccinelle reprit sa route. Emma crut remarquer alors la présence récurrente d'une voiture derrière elle. Elle bifurqua et changea son itinéraire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une fausse impression mais elle ne voulait rien risquer. Le téléphone cherchait toujours à la mettre en relation avec son interlocuteur. Emma commençait à s'inquiéter de ce délair. Quelqu'un décrocha enfin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- « Pourquoi tu décroches pas ?, lança Emma.

\- _Je faisais des raviolis avec Regina,_ répondit Mamie. _Tu arrives bientôt ?_

\- Va fermer la porte de la maison.

\- _Elle est déjà fermée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Graham n'est pas là et y a un type qui me colle au cul. N'ouvre à personne, ne répond à personne tant que je suis pas à la maison.

\- _Emma, tu..._ »

Emma raccrocha. Elle s'arrêta à un autre feu rouge. Le type la suivait depuis quelques minutes. Ce ne pouvait pas être du hasard. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné en rond autour d'un pâté de maison, le véhicule l'avait suivie. Elle dévisagea l'individu dont le pare-brise teinté ne dissimulait pas complètement ses traits. Elle reconnut M. Little, le shérif adjoint qui était passé au cabinet pour son affaire de routine. Elle avait trouvé cela suspect mais il devait être de mèche avec quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Il devait la suivre pour faire la basse besogne, peut-être débusquer l'endroit où Regina se trouvait et finir le boulot que Saint-Thomas n'avait pas achevé.

« Toi, mon pote, tu sais pas dans quoi t'as mis le nez... » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Emma mit le frein à main et sortit de la voiture. Quelques passants la regardèrent avec curiosité et un automobiliste jugea bon de doubler cette coccinelle jaune arrêtée en plein milieu de la route. Emma rajusta sa veste et s'avança d'un pas décidé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture à la volée.

« Descendez. » , cracha-t-elle.

M. Little s'exécuta. Il la dominait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et ses épaules larges ne le rendait que plus impressionnant. Emma serra les dents et lança son poing dans le visage du shérif adjoint. Le nez craqua. M. Little tenta de répliquer. Emma tordit son bras. Elle lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les rotules. Elle le fit fléchir et remonta son bras dans son dos, menaçant de le briser.

\- « Qui t'envoie ?, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes folle, geignit Little tendit que le sang coulait sur son visage. Je pourrais vous faire coffrez.

\- Qui vous envoie ?, répéta Emma. Si vous répondez pas, je vous brise le bras et je vous pète les phalanges une à une. »

Emma attendit puis leva encore le bras de Little afin de faire grincer son articulation. Si elle y était contrainte, elle n'hésiterai pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- « C'est Graham...

\- Graham ?, répéta Emma, incrédule.

\- Il a dit que quelqu'un devait assurer votre protection et il m'a envoyé, expliqua Little.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait des obligations.

\- Où il est ?, interrogea l'avocate.

\- Au poste. »

Emma le lâcha. M. Little se releva et la coccinelle bondissait déjà, fonçant vers le poste de police.

* * *

Mme Huai reposa doucement le téléphone sur le plan de travail. Regina aurait préféré ne pas entendre la conversation. Elle attendait à présent que la vieille dame veuille bien lui dire quelque chose. Cet échange bref et le ton sec d'Emma n'était pas de bon augure.

« Ils sont souvent deux quand il faut venir ici. Le but est de pouvoir se diviser et semer le poursuivant si besoin. Emma sait gérer ce genre de situations. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. » murmura Mamie.

Pourtant, sa voix était un peu basse et l'inquiétude transparaissait sur son visage.

\- « Emma a géré bien pire.

\- Elle risque d'être blessée ?, demanda Regina.

\- Crois-moi, c'est eux qui devraient s'inquiéter. Rien n'est pire qu'une Emma en colère. »

Mamie prit une bouteille en verre et versa l'eau dans deux verres. Elle continua de relater d'autres cas épineux dont Emma était sortie indemne mais si ce discours rassurant était apparemment destiné à Regina, il visait néanmoins à apaiser sa propre inquiétude.

* * *

Le poste de police lui était familier et elle savait pertinemment où Graham serait terré. Elle marcha d'un pas vif et énervé. Le secrétaire de l'entrée la reconnut et ne lui fit aucune remarque. Aucun policier n'osa s'aventurer à l'arrêter. Elle s'énerva sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier la déposa enfin au niveau souhaité. Elle bondit dès que les portes furent ouvertes.

Elle passa parmi les bureaux et alla trouver celui du shérif, installé dans une salle à l'écart. La baie vitrée de la pièce permit à Graham d'être averti du coup de massue qui ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus. Il tenta d'abréger sa conversation avec le maire mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Emma ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Elle saisit le coin du bureau et le souleva. Le bureau s'écroula sur le flan. Tout le matériel de Graham roula sur le sol. Il resta sans voix. Emma le fusillait du regard, une lueur belliqueuse et dangereuse y mirait.

« Je... Je vous rappelle Monsieur le Maire. » souffla-t-il dans son téléphone.

Il laissa tomber le téléphone là où son bureau aurait dû se trouver. L'attaque avait été aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, fit-il incrédule.

\- Comme ça t'amuse de tout foutre en l'air, je fais pareil, cingla-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu as envoyé Little pour assurer ma sécurité ? »

Graham remarqua que les policiers avaient suspendus leurs tâches pour guetter s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le shérif leur fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Viens, on va parler ailleurs. » dit-il.

Il l'invita à la suivre et ils sortirent pour s'enfermer loin de tous dans l'ascenseur. Graham le bloqua afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi on a établi cette procédure, n'est-ce pas ? Le but est d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance, pas de me farcir un inconnu qui pourrait me poignarder dans le dos.

\- Je sais, argua Graham, mais je ne pouvais pas me libérer alors j'ai envoyé Little.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas venir alors t'a envoyé un bouffon dont on ne sait rien. En plus, c'est le même qui est venu nous interroger au cabinet !,s'emporta-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé. J'avais beaucoup d'affaires à gérer et Little est un homme de confiance. C'est à moi qu'il fait le compte-rendu. Tu ne risques rien. »

Emma recula d'un pas. Elle le dévisagea afin d'être certaine qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Elle croisa les bras, toujours méfiante.

\- « D'accord. Mais il fouine trop, ça va m'attirer des emmerdes. Puis je le connais pas ce type. Je sais pas dans quoi il trempe.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je bosse avec lui depuis presque cinq ans.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, répliqua Emma. Elle est le seul témoin que j'ai dans cette affaire merdique. Si elle passe l'arme à gauche, je suis foutue.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu prends tant de risques... »

Emma garda le silence quelques instants et préféra ne pas lui répondre. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il pensait de ses motivations.

\- « Dis bien à ton pote de rester loin de moi, sinon il lui arrivera quelque chose de bien pire qu'un nez cassé. S'il tente de me coller un procès, il signe son arrêt de mort.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir si aimable, constata-t-il.

\- Bonne journée, Graham. »

Elle donna un coup contre le bouton et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer. Elle prenait déjà de gros risques en ayant fait sortir Regina illégalement, elle ne pouvait pas prendre d'autres risques inconsidérés.

* * *

Emma se gara enfin devant la petite maison encastrée savamment entre deux autres semblables. Elles se tenaient chaud ainsi accolées les unes aux autres. L'avocate s'avança d'un pas fatigué vers le perron. Elle avait dû faire son petit détour habituel afin d'éviter les intersections où des caméras de surveillance étaient postées en guise de vigie en haut des poteaux.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas trouver un moyen de se libérer pour repasser une nouvelle fois dans la semaine.

« Je suis rentrée ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

Elle défit ses chaussures et baissa la tête quelques secondes. Quelques chose lui tomba dessus. Emma trébucha et son dos butta contre la porte. Elle aperçut seulement une masse de cheveux noirs. Elle se redressa difficilement, notamment parce que Regina se laissait tomber de tout son poids. Emma saisit la brune par les épaules et l'incita à se redresser. Elle y parvint difficilement mais parvint néanmoins à la faire tenir sur ses jambes. Emma vit son regard vitreux. Elle garda deux doigts sur l'épaule de Regina afin de l'aider à garder l'équilibre, ainsi qu'une distance décente.

« Mamie ! » hurla Emma d'une voix forte.

La grand-mère arriva avec une certaine assurance, un torchon sur l'épaule. Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!, accusa Emma.

\- Je lui ai donné un petit remontant. »

La grand-mère repartit dans la cuisine et la blonde l'y suivit afin de continuer ses remontrances. Emma l'interpella pour la sommer de revenir mais Mme Huai n'est pas femme à se soumettre, fut-elle en tort. Elles se disputaient joyeusement. Regina arriva à son tour dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant et trainant. L'avocate faisait de gestes vifs avec ses mains. Regina regardait Emma avec attention. C'était un personnage haut en couleur et elle parlait avec toute l'éloquence et la hargne que lui insufflait sa profession.

Sa bouche était si fine. Elle s'agitait et ne cessait de lancer des mots à tout va. Pourtant dès qu'Emma se taisait, les coins de ses lèvres semblaient tomber, comme tristes de ne plus parler ou peut-être parce qu'elles n'avaient plus d'émotions à exprimer.

Regina tendit une main vers Emma qui lui donna une tape afin d'avorter son geste. La brune recommença à plusieurs reprises mais l'avocate ne se laissait pas approcher. Elle chassait la main de Regina comme on chasse un moustique agaçant.

\- « Un remontant ?, répéta Emma horrifiée. Tu lui as filé du sake ?!

\- C'est du baijiu ! Le sake c'est japonais. », se vexa Mamie.

Emma resta un bref instant sans voix, interloquée par la capacité de cette femme à s'attarder sur de petits détails sans grande importance. Regina saisit ce bref moment pour effleurer les lèvres d'Emma de ces doigts. Celle-ci se recula et toisa la brune d'un regard noir.

« Ça suffit. Ça va bien cinq minutes. » cingla-t-elle.

Emma recommença à réprimander la vieille dame, arguant avec justesse que Regina était peut-être encore sous l'effet des médicaments et qu'alcool et cachets faisaient mauvais ménage. Regina s'appuya sur le mur pour la guider dans ses déplacements. Elle s'approcha aussi discrètement qu'elle le put et tortilla quelques mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Emma fit un pas sur le côté et chassa Regina d'un geste, agacée par ses assauts réitérés.

« C'est ça ton ba-machin ?, demanda Emma en saisissant une bouteille en verre sur la table. Elle est où l'étiquette ? »

La grand-mère ignora la question d'Emma, jouant la sourde oreille. Mais Emma était plus tenace que cela, plus maligne aussi. Mamie savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à remarquer un minuscule détail qui avait toute son importance. Emma jura puis s'écria :

\- « Putain c'est du fait maison en plus ! Tu veux la tuer !

\- C'est meilleur que celui en magasin, argua la grand-mère avec calme.

\- Et plus _fort_ aussi ! Elle a mangé quelque chose ?

\- Des perles de coco.

\- Bah j'espère que tes perles étaient de la taille d'une boule de bowling pour absorber l'alcool !, s'emporta Emma.

\- Tu pourrais être plus aimable !

\- Oh je le serais si tu essayais pas de la tuer ! C'est bien la peine de la sortir de l'hosto si c'est pour la flinguer avec ton poison ! »

Emma était hors d'elle. La grand-mère se braqua. L'avocate roula des yeux devant cette bouderie puérile. Regina passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emma et se laissa tomber, surprenant la blonde qu'elle failli entrainer dans sa chute. Cette dernière se cambra légèrement en arrière afin d'inverser la tendance et passer un bras autour de sa taille tout en s'agrippant au plan de travail de la cuisine. Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma.

\- « Il faut pas gronder Mme Huai, murmura Regina d'une voix pâteuse. C'est moi qui aie tout bu.

\- C'est quand même de la faute de Mamie » coupa Emma d'une voix catégorique.

Regina rajusta sa prise autour d'Emma. Les joues de l'avocate s'embrasèrent d'une légère couleur rosée, de colère ou de gêne, nul ne pouvait le déterminer avec exactitude.

\- « Au moins l'ambiance se réchauffe, lança Mme Huai d'un air mutin.

\- Très drôle, ironisa Emma. Là par contre, je commence à croire qu'elle est folle.

\- Je pense qu'elle t'apprécie.

\- Je pense qu'elle a trop bu, rétorqua Emma en lui adressant un regard noir. Je vais la balancer dans la baignoire. Elle va reprendre ses esprits tout de suite.

\- Mulan devrait bientôt arriver, l'informa Mamie.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je gère. »

Emma traina Regina jusqu'à l'escalier en pestant allègrement. Elle était contrainte d'avancer le dos vouté vu que Regina n'était pas apte à se mouvoir. Emma s'appuyait tantôt contre la rambarde, tantôt contre le mur.

\- « Mais c'est pas vrai..., pesta Emma. Je dois gérer les conneries de Graham et maintenant celles de Mamie... Ils ont vraiment choisi leur jour...

\- J'ai déjà pris un bain tout à l'heure..., fit Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah un deuxième ça fera pas de mal. »

Emma l'aida à gravir une marche supplémentaire. Elle était attirée de voir le seuil des marches se faire si difficile à atteindre.

\- « Il faut pas en vouloir à... Mamie, demanda Regina.

\- Je lui en voudrais pas, répliqua Emma trop sèchement pour être dénuée de rancune.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui, » abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

Elles atteignirent l'étage avec une certaine fierté, Emma du moins Regina se laissait choir dans ses bras. Elle daigna encore tout juste mobiliser ses forces pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'avocate. Emma la portait difficilement.

« Putain tu pourrais faire un effort », maugréa l'avocate à voix basse.

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit à la volée avant d'essayer de revenir se fermer sur l'assaillant. Emma entrava ce retour de frappe et entra, Regina toujours pendue à son cou et avachie sur elle. La brune sentit soudain le vide et réalisa qu'elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Emma avait une main sur sa cuisse, lui jetant de petits regards furtifs afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne bascule pas. De son autre main elle ouvrit le robinet afin de faire couler l'eau. Elle passait une main sur le filet d'eau qui s'échappait. Elle dit à Regina d'aller dans la baignoire et la brune s'exécuta, se mouvant avec lenteur. L'eau glissait entre les doigts d'Emma.

« Ça chauffe pas bordel... Ça va prendre une plombe à chauffer... », râla-t-elle.

Ses cheveux glissaient de ses épaules et masquaient son visage, formant un voile blond comme les blés. Regina glissa sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle tendit sa main et passa une main dans la chevelure dorée qu'elle replaça dans son dos afin de pouvoir contempler son visage. Ses traits étaient tendus elle toisait le robinet d'un regard noir, pestant encore contre l'eau qui demeurait si froide.

Emma sentit les doigts de Regina effleurer sa mâchoire pour s'aventurer ensuite sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche ne souriait pas et les coins tombaient tristement. Il était tellement dommage de ne pas y voir de sourire. Regina s'humecta les lèvres, pensive.

« Ça va je te dérange pas ? » demanda Emma d'un ton ferme.

Regina mit quelques secondes à réagir puis son regard quitta les lèvres fines pour plonger dans les yeux émeraudes d'Emma. Cette dernière fut surprise de constater que les yeux de Regina s'étaient fait presque noirs, bien que ce soit un effet secondaire connu de l'alcool. La brune pencha légèrement la tête. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant de toucher le visage de la blonde.

« J'aimerais coucher avec toi. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le regard d'Emma passa de de la surprise à la malice. Elle se saisit du pommeau de douche et arrosa Regina sans la prévenir. Celle-ci laissa un petit cri lui échapper et se reculer vivement, le corps frissonnant de froid à cause de l'eau glacée. Elle ramena les bras contre elle et regarda Emma, semblant avoir retrouvé brièvement conscience.

« Je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » commença-t-elle dans un souffle.

Emma sourit narquoisement et l'arrosa encore, plus par taquinerie cette fois-ci. L'eau aspergeait Regina mais trempait aussi une partie du carrelage de la cuisine. C'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

\- « Arrêtez, ordonna Regina d'une voix plus ferme.

\- C'est pour vous aider à décuver, se moqua Emma.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. » répéta-t-elle en voyant la blonde la menacer du pommeau de douche.

Elle se leva pour entraver un énième jet d'eau qui aurait eu pour effet de lui glacer le sang définitivement. Emma ouvrit le robinet. Le pied de la brune glissa. Elle partit à la renverse. Elle se rattrapa à Emma dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber ou du moins d'amortir sa chute. Elle tomba néanmoins dans la baignoire. La blonde bascula en avant. Son genou butta contre la baignoire et elle grogna de douleur. Emma bascula dans la baignoire. Regina sentit son corps se presser brièvement contre le sien. Emma se redressa vivement, secouée de frissons en sentant l'eau glacée ruisseler contre sa peau et imprégner ses propres vêtements.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Mulan, arme au poing. Elle braqua le canon contre les deux femmes. Réalisant l'hilarité de la situation, elle coinça l'arme dans son pantalon. Emma coupa l'eau. Elle tenta de se relever et retomba aussitôt. Mulan éclata de rire.

\- « J'ai cru qu'on était attaqué mais je vois que tu gères la situation.

\- C'est... pas...drôle, articula Emma en frissonnant.

\- Quand Mamie m'a dit que la situation était plus chaleureuse, je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- Viens m'aider... au lieu de dire des conneries, rétorqua l'avocate en grelottant.

\- Mmmmh... Non, je vais plutôt aider Mamie à préparer le repas. Prends ton temps. »

Mulan éclata de rire et quitta la pièce, abandonnant son amie à son triste sort. Emma sortit de la baignoire avec une certaine gaucherie. Elle ôta aussitôt son haut à présent trempé et le jeta dans la panière à linge. Elle rejeta négligemment sa chevelure dans son dos et se raidit en sentant ses cheveux mouillés lui coller à la peau et glacer sa chair. Elle les attrapa aussitôt et sortit un élastique du tiroir pour les nouer. Regina se leva péniblement, menaçant à nouveau de tomber. Elle sortit de la baignoire et se serra de ses bras afin de regagner un peu de chaleur. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Emma dégotta une chemise en jean qu'elle enfila prestement. Elle frissonnait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à en fermer les boutons. Regina suivait le chemin de ses mains sur le tissu. Elle s'approcha.

\- « Tu veux quelque chose ?, demanda Emma sur le ton de la conversation.

\- De l'eau chaude. »

La blonde éclata d'un rire franc ce qui arracha un faible rictus amusé de la part de Regina. Emma quitta la pièce et revint avec un nouveau jogging.

« Je te laisse te changer. Si tu as un problème tu m'appelles. »

L'esprit de Regina se perdait et parfois elle oubliait ce qu'elle était en train de faire ou ce qu'elle planifiait de faire. L'alcool noyait encore ses pensées et tout semblait infiniment plus difficile à réaliser. Elle y parvint finalement et Emma revint afin de l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon et furent rejointes par Mulan et sa grand-mère, apportant le repas. La grand-mère et la petite-fille ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur amusement.

« Tu veux manger ? », demanda tout de même Emma.

Regina fit un léger signe de dénégation et se laissa de nouveau choir sur le canapé. Elle sentait qu'Emma n'aimait pas être touchée mais la brune tenait quand même à garder un contact. Elle approcha ses jambes de celles d'Emma, guettant sa réaction. Cependant, celle-ci était trop absorbée par poursuivre et réitérer ses remontrances envers la grand-mère et à manger pour lui prêter attention. Regina se lova sur le canapé, la tête s'appuyant lourdement sur le dossier moelleux du sofa. Son regard était toujours vague et sa vision n'était plus très claire mais discerner Emma pester et menacer quelqu'un avec une fourchette était assez captivant. Ses paupières se fermèrent pourtant, l'alcool l'entrainant dans le pays des songes.

\- « Ça l'a définitivement détendue, en conclut la grand-mère.

\- Oui et réchauffée aussi » souffla Mulan avant de ricaner, moqueuse.

Mulan lança un regard suggestif. Emma prit conscience alors que Regina avait approchée ses jambes des siennes. Elle les repoussa vivement, instaurant de nouveau une distance décente.

\- « C'est juste l'alcool, déclara Emma. Puis elle a déjà été shootée aux médocs dans cet asile, c'est pas pour la noyer dans la boisson ici.

\- Fleur a rien trouvé, rappela Mulan.

\- T'as qu'a lui butiner la pâquerette, ça la motiverait. Je suis sûre que cette brave Shützen sera plus rapide dans ce cas. », conclut Emma, cinglante et acide.

Mulan se raidit. Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais son visage brusquement impassible laissait aisément deviner sa gêne et sa rancœur. Emma ricana, pas peu fière de sa remarque tranchante et indiscrète. Sa mauvaise humeur ne la rendait pas des plus aimables.

\- « Ça s'éternise d'ailleurs, commenta Emma. Elle t'a offert un magnolia, non ?

\- C'est à cause de mon prénom, se défendit Mulan.

\- C'est pourtant une fleur qui veut dire ''je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi'', intervint sa grand-mère à la plus grande joie d'Emma.

\- On parlait de Regina, rappela Mulan.

\- Mais on parle de Fleur maintenant, lança la blonde d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu l'as invitée à sortir ? »

Mulan fit non de la tête et sa grand-mère roula des yeux, désabusée par la timidité de sa petite-fille. Ceci lui rappela cependant d'autres histoires...

\- « Et toi ?, demanda-elle à Emma. Comment ça se passe avec Elsa ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Mamie.

\- Tu peux bien raconter tes histoires de cœur à ta vieille grand-mère...

\- C'est fini avec Elsa. C'était provisoire, il n'y avait rien.

\- C'est Regina qui va être contente », commenta Mulan derrière sa tasse de thé.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en une mine amusée. Emma l'ignora, elle, ainsi que le rictus malicieux de la grand-mère.

\- « C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, commenta la vieille dame.

\- Elle va mieux ?, demanda Emma.

\- Elle est plus bavarde et plus énergique. Elle m'a aidé à faire les raviolis.

\- Elle a parlé de quelque chose ?

\- De son fils essentiellement, avoua Mamie d'une voix triste. Il n'y a que quand elle parle de lui qu'elle semble heureuse.

\- Il lui arrive de faire des crises d'angoisse mais c'est plus rare maintenant, confia Mulan à son tour. Elle parle moins toute seule mais je crois qu'elle continue à entendre des trucs qui existent pas parce qu'elle sursaute sans raison apparente. Ou alors elle est parano.

\- Mmmh » fit Emma songeuse.

Elle termina d'engloutir son repas et posa son assiette et ses couverts sur la table basse. Sa pause déjeuner touchait bientôt à sa fin. Elle n'apprenait là rien de ce qu'elle ne savait déjà. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Regina qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Elle avait ramené les bras près de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux encore humides collaient à sa peau. On entendait sa respiration lente franchir ses lèvres.

« Je dois retourner bosser. Je rentrerais assez tôt pour que tu puisses faire le service du soir à ton resto... Je t'appellerai quand je serais en chemin... » informa Emma.

Mulan acquiesça. Mamie se leva et prit Emma dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte en dans un coup de vent. La blonde la serra à son tour brièvement dans ses bras. Elle se recula et lança un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Regina avant de partir.

* * *

Mamie reconnut le moteur et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle vit le véhicule jaune s'arrêter dans la rue. Il était 19h passé; elle avait dû être retenue à son travail.

-« Mulan, Emma est là.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ?, demanda sa petite-fille. Tu pourrais aller au restaurant et je resterais ici.

\- Je préfère rester ici, sous réserve qu'Emma me tolère encore. » murmura Mamie.

Mulan acquiesça et sortit de la maison. Elle salua Emma au passage et continua son chemin. L'avocate soupira et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa un grand sac dans l'entrée.

\- « J'espère que tu ne l'as pas saoulée... et je ne parle pas au figuré.

\- Tu es donc si rancunière ?

\- Seulement quand je me dis qu'elle aurait pu claquer, fit valoir Emma.

\- Elle est à l'étage. Elle a dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... »

Emma lança sa veste sur le porte-manteau et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa son sac en passant devant l'entrée et monta les escaliers. Elle toqua puis ouvrit la porte.

« Ça va ? T'as décuvé ? »

Regina leva les yeux vers l'avocate, l'air hagard. Elle hocha la tête. Emma lui ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et la lui tendit.

\- « Faut que tu boives de l'eau sinon t'aura un mal de tête carabiné.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de migraines... souffla Regina avant de boire quelques gorgées.

\- Ça finira par se dissiper... tant que tu ne bois pas l'eau miracle de Mamie. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Un haut le cœur faillit avoir raison d'elle et elle but encore quelques gorgées d'eau pour faire passer son mal être. L'état vaseux de la gueule de bois la dissuadait habituellement de consommer de manière excessive, sous réserve qu'elle sache quel alcool elle ingérait.

« Je suis désolée.. pour ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'était pas... convenable. D'autant plus que vous avez une compagne. »

Emma s'arrêta dans la fouille de son sac. Elle en avait sorti un plateau et deux petits sacs. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle compagne ? »

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'être surprise. Elle faisait allusion à la femme du café. En y repensant, peut-être était-ce cette Lily à laquelle le policier avait fait allusion...

\- « La femme avec qui vous étiez... au café...

\- Oh, Elsa, réalisa Emma en se souvenant de leur altercation au café. C'était pas une compagne et c'est fini. »

Sa voix était légère, détachée. Elle dissimula habituellement son agacement à mentionner sa vie privée. Cette rupture ne l'affectait pas outre mesure. Son indifférence interpella quelque peu Regina.

« Et j'ai eu affaire à bien pire qu'une nana bourrée. » poursuivit Emma.

Regina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Si l'avocate ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle s'en sentait toujours coupable.

Emma posa le plateau sur le lit et visa les deux sacs, déversant un flot de pièces noires et blanches sur le lit.

\- « Je pensais que jouer au mah-jong et aux cartes avec Mamie deviendrait lassant alors j'ai ramené un jeu d'échecs de mon appart. Tu aimes les échecs ou tu t'en sers juste pour livrer des messages codés ?

\- J'aime bien les échecs, confia la brune.

\- On pourra y jouer plus tard.

\- Je me sentirais tout aussi mal et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant deux jours...

\- Va pour une partie maintenant. »

Maitre Swan était contente de cette initiative et cela se laissa voir sur son visage. Elle disposa les pièces et vu la petitesse de plateau, il devait s'agir d'un jeu de voyage. De plus, le jeu était classique.

\- « Pas de Fairy Chess ?

\- Je pensais commencer soft. On commencera les choses sérieuses quand tu auras vraiment décuvé, répondit Emma en plaçant sa Reine sur sa couleur.

\- Je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour une partie longue. Un blitz vous conviendrait ?, murmura Regina en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Va pour un blitz. »

Emma avança le pion face à sa dame de deux cases. Regina fit de même avec un pion noir. Un pion blanc s'avança alors pour rejoindre son confrère. Regina accepta ce Gambit de la Reine faucha le pion adverse. Emma s'apprêtait à faire s'avancer son Cavalier quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha sans lâcher l'échiquier du regard.

« Oui... ?, répondit-elle distraitement. Je suis à la maison... Quoi, ce soir ? Mais... »

Emma soupira, contrariée. Regina avança un Pion afin de libérer son Fou au prochain tour. Elle reposa la pièce sur sa case et regarda l'avocate qui paraissait hésiter.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce soir ?, demanda l'avocate à son interlocuteur. Parce que si je me déplace pour rien... Oui, d'accord...J'arrive. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha.

\- « On reprendra le blitz plus tard.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Waldo a peut-être quelques infos à me livrer sur votre affaire et ça peut pas attendre. Je te laisse méditer sur ta stratégie, sourit l'avocate.

\- C'est en rapport avec Henry ? Ou avec Robin ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais voir et je vous dirais ensuite. A tout à l'heure. »

Emma sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle réprimanda encore Mamie pour sa folie et quitta la maison.

* * *

L'avocate s'était changée. Elle s'était défaite d'un tailleur finement ajusté pour un jean plus large et et un sweat dont une manche était entaillé. Elle s'était chaussée d'une vieille paire de chaussures dont la semelle commençait à se décoller.

« Ça me rappelle quand je t'ai vue la première fois. » murmura Waldo, presque ému.

Emma secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des souvenirs.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Viens, ma poule. »

Waldo avait enfilé un blouson tout aussi miteux. Habituellement, on lui portait toujours un regard, mais ainsi habillée, Emma ne s'attirait qu'une vague pitié. Les newyorkais marquaient un écart, cherchant à éviter de la toucher. Emma et Waldo marchèrent et passèrent quelques pattés de maisons. Ils tournèrent à l'angle de l'église et s'arrêtèrent quelques rues plus loin. On apercevait l'enseigne des Joyeux Compagnons.

Waldo lui fit signe de venir. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment. Une voie d'accès était prévue pour les véhicules de livraison. Waldo se cacha derrière une des bennes à ordures. Emma fit de même. Les cartons qui bordaient les bennes constituaient un rempart idéal.

\- « J'en ai entendu parler par Fagin. Il a aperçu un camion arriver dans la soirée y a deux semaines et il a entendu que la prochaine livraison serait pour ce soir, expliqua Waldo en rajustant son petit haut de forme sur son crâne.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait des livraisons, soupira Emma.

\- Pas ce genre de livraisons, ma poule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se font livrer ? Les légumes sont pas frais mais arrivent en conserves ?, railla-t-elle.

\- Les livreurs ont des masques, les mêmes qu'à l'hôpital. »

Emma haussa les sourcils. Ce détail la surprenait. Waldo tira sur ses mitaines et croisa les bras, se préparant à l'attente. S'il savait que la livraison officieuse aurait lieu ce soir, il ignorait encore l'heure exacte à laquelle elle surviendrait. Emma se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Elle plia les genoux et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle scruta les environs afin d'établir un plan de retraite si besoin. L'allée ne serait pas dure à parcourir en courant. Les ruelles ne manquaient pas. Il faudrait simplement se montrer réactif dans ces galeries de béton.

\- « Comment va Regina ?, demanda Waldo.

\- Tu as retenu son prénom ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- C'est ton affaire en cours, j'étais obligé de m'en souvenir, sourit-il.

\- Elle délire moins mais toujours, résuma-t-elle, concise.

\- Il faut du temps pour s'en remettre. Elle a pas dû avoir une vie facile.

\- Et avec Mamie c'est pas gagné. »

Emma raconta l'incident dont Mamie avait été l'instigatrice. Waldo ricana, s'amusant de la négligence de cette vieille dame. Avec un peu de recul, Emma était forcée d'en reconnaître l'aspect cocasse.

\- « Ça pourra pas être pire que ce que cet hôpital lui a fait.

\- C'est pas une raison pour la tyranniser de nouveau, répliqua Emma.

\- Huai a pas fait ça méchamment, murmura Waldo dans l'espoir de l'adoucir.

\- Elle a encore des hallucinations auditives et je pense pas qu'une cuite soit le meilleur truc qui puisse lui arriver en ce moment. »

Un sourire crispé et fugace passa sur le visage de Waldo.

« Promet-moi de faire attention. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda Waldo, indécise.

\- « Je fais toujours attention.

\- Fais plus attention que d'habitude. Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids toute seule, tu as des gens pour t'aider.

\- Regina n'est pas un poids, contredit Emma catégorique.

\- Je parlais de cette affaire, corrigea Waldo. Le Major Oak n'est pas une superette. Tu dois vraiment faire attention.

\- Je sais bien m'entourer et puis, toi t'es là aussi. »

Emma vit qu'il avait été touché par ses mots. Elle se sentit néanmoins gênée de lui parler ainsi. Elle se l'expliqua par le cadre qui lui rappelait des souvenirs lointains. Waldo posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma et lui fit signe de se taire. Le bruit d'un moteur se rapprocha. Le camion roula jusqu'aux portes de l'association. Emma se décala d'un pas pour observer le véhicule. C'était un camion flanqué du logo de l'association. C'était commun il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Emma fronça les sourcils.

Le moteur fut coupé et le silence retomba. Le conducteur et son passager sortir pour rejoindre l'arrière du véhicule. La porte du camion se leva et s'enroula dans un claquement. Un troisième homme émergea de la cargaison. Ce fut lui qui fit passer les sacs aux mains des deux autres. Emma les observa. Les sacs étaient de toile. Ce n'était pas les cartons marqués de l'association. De plus, les hommes portaient des masques blancs qui leur couvraient le nez et la bouche, tout comme lui avait dit Waldo.

L'homme qui était dans le camion fit glisser un sac plus important que les autres. Lorsque les deux autres hommes voulurent le prendre, le sac de toile se déchira et se vida un peu de son contenu. Emma dégaina son téléphone portable et prit quelques photos. Le sac ne contenait pas de condiments, pas de légumes mais d'étranges feuilles qui semblaient séchées, ainsi que des graines et des tiges. Un des hommes porta un petit sac jusqu'aux locaux et revint en se frottant les mains pour chasser la poudre blanche qui s'y était collée.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de la nourriture, encore moins des produits à l'intention des miséreux : c'était de la drogue.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je me suis inspirée de la scène avec les écureuils de** _Merlin l'Enchanteur_ **pour la scène de Regina bourrée.**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre demain.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Guest_ **: Le Swan Queen est (enfin) là. ^^ Regina bourrée, c'était un bonheur à écrire :D**

 _Guest_ **: Un peu de légèreté, ça fait du bien (pas pour Regina cependant ahah). Tu peux sortir tes lunettes mais n'oublie pas le parapluie, on sait jamais... Un orage est si vite arrivé x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma se rapprocha encore, afin de capturer une image plus nette de la scène. Se faisant, elle se mit à découvert. C'était un risque qui serait payant s'il lui permettait d'obtenir une preuve à charge. L'un des hommes feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarquée mais ses gestes se firent moins fluides. Il se tourna alors vers Emma. Il fit mine de remarquer sa présence.

« L'entrée est de l'autre côté. » informa-t-il dans un rictus peu engageant.

Les deux autres hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur tâche et vinrent se placer à ses côtés. Emma se releva et Waldo fit de même. Sa présence n'intimida pas le moins du monde les trois hommes. Emma nota que l'un d'eux avait passé furtivement une main dans son dos et à en juger par la gestuelle de sa main, il devait tenir une arme blanche.

\- « Merci de nous l'avoir signalé, fit-elle. On va y aller. Merci.

\- Attends, on peut discuter un peu, l'arrêta l'homme.

\- Tu pourrais nous montrer ton téléphone, par exemple. » murmura un deuxième.

Waldo attrapa le bras d'Emma et lui souffla : « cours ». Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle partit à toutes jambes. Elle courut à perdre haleine. Elle ne se retourna pas. Les pas de Waldo s'étaient dissipés et elle supposa qu'il avait pris une direction différente de la sienne. Elle se força à ne pas s'arrêter et courut encore quelques centaines de mètres. Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle qui séparait une épicerie d'une boutique de jeux vidéos. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants. Puis, elle se rapprocha doucement de la grande rue afin de voir si elle avait été suivie ou non. Elle s'inquiéta pour Waldo. Il ne courrait pas si vite... Et si les hommes l'avaient rattrapé ? S'ils s'en étaient pris à lui ?

Quelqu'un lui toucha le dos. Elle fut prise d'une sursaut de peur et de surprise. Elle fit volte-face, le poing levé, prêt à frapper.

« On a eu chaud, hein... ? » rit Waldo tout essoufflé.

Emma soupira, soulagée de voir que ce n'était que lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire, se détendant un peu.

\- « J'ai plus l'habitude de m'enfuir comme un gosse, ajouta Waldo en ôtant son haut de forme.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai de la ressource, se vanta-t-il encore fatigué par sa course effrénée. Je connais les ruelles par cœur. Il y a un trou dans un grillage, derrière la boutique pour chiens. Je suis passé par là et je les ai semés.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- Je te connais, sourit-il. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à te courir après pour connaître tes petits manèges. »

Emma lui offrit un sourire désolé bien que Waldo n'ait mentionné ce fait qu'afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Viens, je te ramène, lui dit-elle. Ma voiture est pas loin.

\- Si tu vas à la maison, ça te fait faire un détour.

\- Je vais rentrer à mon appart. J'arriverai pas à dormir à la maison, se justifia-t-elle. Je vais prévenir Mamie et j'irais me coucher.

\- Je peux rentrer en bus, assura-t-il.

\- Je te ramène, insista Emma. Puis, comme ça, je dirais bonjour à Amélia et Abigail. »

Elle tapota son épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils reprirent les grandes rues de New-York. Les noctambules partaient faire la fête, certains commençaient à sortir des restaurants. Emma profita de ce retour au calme pour regarder les photos qu'elle avait prises. On y distinguait les trois hommes faire descendre des sacs de toile du camion, un sac éventré mais impossible d'évaluer avec exactitude la substance qui tapissait le bitume. La poudre blanche sur les gants était presque subjective. Rien qu'Emma ne puisse utiliser dans un tribunal.

L'avocate soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de les coincer plus tard.

* * *

Emma regarda Ruby noyer ses pancakes sous un flot de sirop d'érable. Les œufs sur le plat et le bacon subirent le même sort. Emma grimaça, dégoûtée. Ruby commença à manger, indifférente à l'émoi que ses habitudes culinaires douteuses pouvaient susciter.

Pour le diner, Emma et Killian avaient préféré arrêter leur choix sur un hamburger. Le repas commença en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent un peu apaiser l'appétit de leurs estomacs, la conversation put commencer. Emma sentait l'atmosphère devenir pesante et elle ne doutait pas que cela aurait un rapport avec elle.

« Allez-y, lança-t-elle avant de porter une frite à sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Maitre Swan les dévisagea et Ruby donna un coup de coude à Killian pour qu'il se lance.

\- « Ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle est sortie et elle entend toujours des voix, exposa Killian. Elle est peut-être folle.

\- Un article paru aux moments de l'incident mentionne qu'elle a mit le feu à son manoir, souffla Ruby.

\- Tu n'as pas pu ignorer pareil détail, n'est-ce pas, Swan ? » insista Killian.

Emma reporta son attention sur son assiette, cherchant une parade.

« Ça doit être une erreur, tenta-t-elle. Les médias peuvent publier un tissu de mensonges pour vendre. »

Ruby et Killian échangèrent un regard. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Emma de faire preuve d'une telle témérité qui frôlait la folie.

\- « Elle a encore des hallucinations en dépit de sa sortie, poursuivit Killian. Son esprit tordu a dû résister aux médicaments, c'était mentionné dans son dossier. Elle aurait pu t'utiliser pour sortir de cet hôpital. Un peu de médoc dans un verre, tu le bois et hop, ça fait planer le doute quant à ses conditions de vie. Tu plonges tête baissée et tu la sors de Saint-Thomas.

\- C'est trop tordu..., répliqua faiblement Emma.

\- Plus que le fait qu'elle soit victime d'un complot et que son fils soit vivant ?, interrogea Killian.

\- Il y a des trucs tordus partout. » évoqua Emma.

Ruby arrêta de triturer la nourriture de son assiette.

\- « Et ces livraisons crapuleuses, renchérit la secrétaire. Elles sont effectués dans _son_ association.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre tout ce que dit un client pour pure vérité. Le premier menteur est celui qu'on défend, rappela Killian.

\- Je sais. Je reste lucide, s'agaça Emma. Vous ne faites que des hypothèses. Vous avez rien de concret.

\- Parce que le témoignage d'une psychotique parano est plus crédible ?, railla Killian. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tout risqué pour une manœuvre pareille avec si peu d'éléments pour la défendre. »

Emma se leva. Elle se sentait acculée au pied du mur. Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table.

« Je finirai par trouver. Elle est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je vais bosser. Je dois défendre ce con de Sykes. »

Elle jeta quelques billets pour payer sa part et partit du petit restaurant sans ajouter un mot. Elle était persuadée que Regina était innocente, il ne restait qu'à trouver des éléments pour le prouver.

* * *

Les feuilles étaient éparpillées autour d'elle en arc de cercle. Elle était assise par terre, au cœur de ce amas de papiers. Bien qu'anarchique à première vue, tout était scrupuleusement organisé. Elle chassait parfois les miettes de sucre qui s'éparpillaient sur ses dossiers. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en ôter les miettes.

« Merde j'en fous partout », dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur portable qui était sur ses genoux. Ce qu'elle y vit accapara immédiatement toute son attention et elle reposa le beignet à moitié mangé dans le paquet. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et porta le beignet de nouveau à sa bouche. Elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un. Emma releva la tête et croqua finalement dans le met sucré, répandant quelques miettes de sucre sur ses notes et ses vêtements. Regina l'entendit marmonner ou grogner quelque chose à son intention tout en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Emma avait les joues gonflées et mastiquait grossièrement.

Elle remit en place ses cheveux bruns, releva les manches amples et trop longues de son survêtement et s'assit finalement. Emma ne lui prêtait guère plus d'attention à présent qu'elle était à côté d'elle. Regina se pinça les lèvres.

\- « Je suis navrée pour ce que je vous aie dit la dernière fois..., commença-t-elle.

\- C'est l'alcool..., répondit Emma d'un ton lent et distrait.

\- Ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Emma lâcha l'écran du regard et se tourna vers la brune. Elle essuya une miette de sucre qui perlait à sa bouche.

\- « Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas la première à me sauter dessus quand elle a un coup dans le nez, sourit-elle.

\- Mais...

\- Et ça fait... »

Emma cherchait à estimer la date. Elle trouva son téléphone caché derrière un rideaux de feuilles annotées. Elle y chercha le calendrier numérique qui pourrait l'aider dans sa tâche.

« ...Ça fait une semaine et deux jours..., finit-elle. Ah, trois maintenant, minuit est passé. Et j'ai perdu le compte au bout de ta cinquième excuse. Un beignet ?»

Emma lui tendit le sachet et Regina prit une de des gourmandises sucrées et huileuses. Elle demanda à l'avocate ce qu'elle était en train de faire, entre deux bouchées.

\- « Graham, mon pote flic, m'a donné l'enregistrement vidéo, annonça Emma.

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'incendie. »

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit. Pour la énième fois, la brune dut répéter et répéter qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet incendie. Emma regarda une pile de feuilles située, de façon assez infortune, hors de sa portée. Le logo de l'hôpital Saint-Thomas restait aisément reconnaissable dans l'en-tête.

« T'as eu envie de te suicider ?, demanda Emma de but en blanc. Avec ton fils mort, c'était compréhensible. »

Regina se raidit et se tourna vivement vers l'avocate. Elle avait subitement retrouvé toute sa prestance. Elle était menaçante. De plus, elle était outrée de constater que si Emma pouvait se montrer sympathique, Maitre Swan demeurait détestable au possible.

\- « Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider, cingla-t-elle.

\- C'est pourtant pas ce que dit ton dossier médical..., souffla Emma d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. C'est quoi cette histoire de toit ? Après les flammes, tu as tenté un dernier envol ?

\- J'ai essayé de voir à quoi ressemblait cet hôpital de malheur pour pouvoir m'enfuir ! Vous pouvez m'en blâmer ? Et je sais que mon fils est vivant. Robin avait des traces rouges sur les mains à cause d'une allergie à la camomille et il avait les médicaments pour les allergies d'Henry.

\- Ces médicaments étaient peut-être pour lui... pas pour Henry... Et il a très bien pu toucher de la camomille par inadvertance. »

Regina la regardait avec incompréhension. Elle avait cru l'avocate encline à lui accorder du crédit, aussi mince soit-il. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle était seule contre tous, que personne ne la croirait jamais.

« Je connais mon fils, argua Regina. Il a des allergies alimentaires alors il a des comprimés à prendre régulièrement. Je connais ces plaquettes. Et Henry a eu petits des problèmes de digestion et je lui faisais une infusion à base de camomille, de réglisse et de menthe. Quand Robin a touché la camomille, ses mains sont devenues rouges. Ça fait des plaques. Quand il est venu me voir, ses mains étaient pareilles. C'est pour Henry. Donc mon fils est vivant quelque part. »

Emma se devait de se montrer objective et ce, en dépit de son envie de la croire. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler. Emma souhaitait simplement vérifier la cohérence de Regina dans ses propos, mesurer par elle-même à quel point le discours des médecins pouvait se révéler mensonger. Elle éprouvait un vague remord à se montrer aussi crue mais elle savait aussi que c'était le meilleur moyen pour obtenir des informations rapidement. L'avocate nota les informations données par la brune.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous prend, se braqua Regina. Vous me sortez de l'hôpital mais vous me considérez comme une folle et... »

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand Emma posa sa main sur son épaule et l'invita à se rasseoir. Ses yeux verts étaient sérieux.

« Regarde la vidéo. »

Emma fit pivoter l'écran. Elle appuya sur un bouton et l'image s'anima, dévoilant un film d'assez piètre qualité. Regina se reconnaissait sur l'écran. Elle se voyait bavarder avec Robin puis tous deux sortaient du champ de la caméra pour le raccompagner à la porte. C'était là des moments dont elle se souvenait. Puis elle réapparaissait à l'écran quelques instants plus tard, seule, vidant un bidon d'essence dans le manoir avant d'y mettre le feu. On la voyait ensuite s'éloigner légèrement des flammes pour s'asseoir dans l'entrée et attendre.

\- « L'image a été truquée ?, demanda-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Non. Ruby... ma secrétaire, se reprit Emma, a déjà vérifié. C'est bien toi.

\- Robin aurait-il mis quelque chose dans mon verre... ?

\- J'ai déjà vérifié. Non plus. Il n'a fait que verser le contenu de la bouteille. Et il en a bu aussi. Si ça avait été dedans, ça l'aurait affecté aussi. »

Regina baissa les yeux. Elle songeait qu'elle avait peut-être perdu la raison un court instant et tenté de mettre fin à ses jours... Cette hypothèse la tétanisait et l'horrifiait.

«Tu te souviens de cette journée ? », demanda Emma en fixant l'écran.

La Regina sur l'ordinateur réitérait ses gestes bavardait avant de disparaître pour revenir plus tard et mettre le feu.

\- « Oui, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as raccompagné ?

\- Il m'a seulement dit au revoir... On a reparlé de la garde d'Henry et des modalités du divorce... Il m'a embrassée et il est parti.

\- Il t'a embrassée ?, demanda Emma, surprise.

\- Oui puis il est parti. Les souvenirs sont flous, fit Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Mon séjour à l'hôpital également. »

Emma acquiesça, songeuse. Les effets secondaires de sa pseudo thérapie étaient réversibles mais nécessitaient du temps.

« J'ai été faire une petite visite dans ton association et j'ai découvert quelque chose. » l'informa Emma.

L'avocate marqua un temps de pause, guettant une éventuelle panique chez Regina. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Emma attrapa quelques photos dans un coin qui avaient un peu glissé sous le fauteuil puis les étala devant Regina.

\- « Ton association ne se fait pas livrer que de la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?, fit Regina en prenant une photo. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle montra la photo à Emma qui représentait un camion de l'association en train d'être déchargé. Les livreurs portaient des masques et un colis avaient été déchiré, répandant quelques feuilles séchées et quelques graines sur le sol.

\- « Tu te fais livrer de la drogue et tu te sers de ton association comme couverture, accusa Emma. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas insisté il y a deux ans pour garder cette association. Tu voulais t'en débarrasser et faire porter le chapeau à ton mari. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? Cocaïne ? Héroïne ? De la marijuana médicinale pour apaiser les tourments des SDF ?

\- Je ne fais aucun trafic, se défendit Regina. Je n'étais pas au courant. De quand date cette photo ?

\- D'un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Regina paraissait sincèrement bouleversée par la nouvelle mais Emma ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un trafic. » répéta la brune.

Emma la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

\- « Je suis avocate alors des salopards j'en ai vu. J'accepterai beaucoup de choses mais pas le mensonge.

\- Vous êtes en train m'insulter ?, la défia Regina à son tour en la toisant d'un regard noir. J'ai de l'argent, je n'ai aucune raison d'orchestrer ce trafic douteux. Je ne ferais rien d'aussi crapuleux. »

Emma songeait que les meurtres des SDF pourraient être en rapport avec ce trafic. Leurs morts auraient pour but d'anéantir tout témoin potentiel... Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel mobile aurait abouti à des morts plus propres, par armes à feu. Ces accidents de voiture orchestrés laissaient transparaitre une certaine cruauté malsaine que n'avaient pas habituellement ce genre de crimes...

Regina poursuivit, déterminée à chasser cette accusation saugrenue de l'esprit de son avocate :

\- « Je voulais laisser l'association à Robin pour faciliter la procédure... mais quand je l'ai suspecté d'avoir une maitresse et de vouloir tout me prendre, il m'a rappelé que le terrain était à lui et que de ce fait, mon association aussi. Comme il a voulu s'en prendre à moi, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce trafic ?, redemanda l'avocate.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être ton mari qui aurait utilisé ton association pour son trafic... et il tenait absolument à la garder pour continuer en toute quiétude.

\- Mais il est riche, pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Il a beaucoup d'argent, approuva Emma. Mais une grande partie appartient à l'entreprise et il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher. Il y a aussi un oubli prémédité dans les assurances décès : la clause du destinataire ne stipule pas toutes les informations nécessaires et le Major Oak gardent l'argent. Tu le savais ?

\- Non..., souffla Regina. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être comme ça.

\- Bienvenu dans la réalité. » dit Emma d'un ton dépourvu de joie.

Regina regarda encore les photos, assimilant difficilement les informations qu'elles véhiculaient. Elle était mariée à lui depuis dix ans, comment pouvait-il être ainsi ?

\- « J'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu t'enfermer à Saint-Thomas pour te faire taire, lui confia Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant rien qui le confirme.

\- Et Henry ?, demanda-elle avec espoir.

\- J'attends encore que Graham me donne son dossier. Je ne peux pas avancer tant que je ne l'aurais pas. »

Emma préférait faire preuve d'une prudence circonspecte quant au cas du jeune Henry. Elle n'excluait aucune hypothèse et ne repoussait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être vivant. Par ailleurs, elle n'en fit pas part à Regina, pour ne pas attiser de vain espoirs si Henry se révélait être bien mort. Quelque chose interpella alors Emma.

« Tu voulais toujours divorcer ? »

Regina s'étonna de la question.

\- « Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à notre rendez-vous alors ?

\- On venait de m'annoncer la mort de mon fils. Vous prévenir était la cadet de mes soucis. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Emma ouvrit le navigateur web. Elle se connecta à sa boite mail professionnelle et chercha le nom de Regina dans ses mails reçus. Cinq mails répondirent aux critères et s'affichèrent à l'écran. Emma ouvrit celui qui ne faisait mention d'aucun objet.

\- « Notre rendez-vous était le 17, murmura Emma.

\- L'accident d'Henry a eu lieu le 16, compléta Regina.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que j'ai reçu ce mail d'annulation le 15 ? », demanda l'avocate.

Regina tourna l'écran vers elle et lut le mail qui était sensé être de sa main.

\- « Je n'ai jamais écrit ça..., souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas de qui ça peut venir.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a votre mot de passe ? Quel est-il ?

\- Non. C'est le prénom et la date de naissance d'Henry.

\- Donc votre mari a très bien pu envoyer ce mail à votre place, supposa Emma.

\- Il a orchestré l'incident et Henry est bien vivant. » supposa Regina le cœur battant.

L'idée était aussi horrible que grisante. Henry pouvait être en vie.

\- Je ferais des recherches plus approfondies sur ton mari.

\- Je crois qu'il serait mieux de l'appeler autrement, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- J'enquêterai sur M. Wood, reprit l'avocate. En attendant, on va essayer de faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main.»

Si c'était bien M. Wood l'instigateur de son internement, pourquoi s'était-il encombré à monter pareille mascarade ? Pourquoi la garder en vie ? Si Regina détenait des informations compromettantes, il aurait été plus judicieux de l'abattre pour s'assurer définitivement de son silence... Elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était aisé pour un homme riche de ne pas se formaliser auprès de la justice.

Si le cas d'Henry demeurait encore mystérieux, le cas de l'incendie constituait toujours un cas épineux. Emma relança la vidéo. Regina la regarda par-dessus son épaule, toujours aussi sidérée de se voir incendier sa demeure. Emma s'attarda sur chaque détail.

Sur l'écran, Regina revint après avoir raccompagné Robin à la porte. Elle se mouvait plus lentement. Emma remarqua alors qu'elle déplaçait le bidon d'essence avec difficulté alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas si lourd... Elle donna un coup dans le bouchon qui sauta sans plus de réticence. Emma fronça les sourcils : le bouchon était déjà dévissé ?

Puis, Regina déversa le bidon dans sa maison, la couvrant d'un voile liquide et noir. Emma la suivit du regard. Elle repartait dans la cuisine, ouvrait le tiroir pour prendre la boite d'allumettes et... L'avocate revint quelques secondes en arrière et passa le passage au ralenti. La blonde s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux voir. La vidéo était de bonne qualité mais la caméra était accrochée au plafond et de ce fait, les détails sautaient moins aux yeux. La Regina à l'écran passa sa main dans la poignée et tira le tiroir. Elle n'avait pas refermé sa main autour de la poignée et lorsqu'elle avait craqué l'allumette, elle la tenait dans son poing et non entre deux doigts comme on le faisait habituellement.

\- « Tu as des problèmes aux mains ?, demanda Emma en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

\- Non.

\- Tes main sont bizarres. »

L'avocate lui fit repasser les quelques secondes en question. Emma se souvenait que lorsque les doigts n'obéissent plus, on est contraint de les utiliser plus gauchement.

\- « J'aurais été droguée dès cet instant ?, demanda Regina.

\- Je ne vois pas comment..., murmura Emma à voix basse. Il n'y a rien dans ces enregistrements qui nous indique que c'est le cas. Puis, il y a de l'anticipation. Il faut chercher le bidon, le verser, prendre les allumettes, la craquer... Quand tu étais shootée à l'hôpital, tu arrivais à peine à te visualiser dans un futur de cinq minutes. »

Regina était bien obligée de reconnaître que, bien qu'édifiant, les propos d'Emma étaient véridiques.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Des pas raisonnèrent sur le parquet. Emma glissa sa main dans son dos pour saisir l'arme sciemment coincée dans son jean. Elle se détendit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mulan.

\- « J'interromps quelque chose ?, demanda-elle en les voyant assise toutes deux par terre.

\- Non je t'attendais juste pour pouvoir aller me coucher. » répondit Emma.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les larmes de fatigue perlèrent à ses yeux, comme si son corps venait de réaliser subitement à quel point il avait besoin de sommeil.

\- « Dis, tu pourrais demander quelque chose à ta Fleur pour moi ?

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda Mulan.

\- Elle connaitrait pas un produit qui pourrait... contrôler les gens comme des pantins ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un tel produit existe..., avança Mulan. De plus, on a eu le dossier médical de son internement à Saint-Thomas et elle n'avait rien d'étrange dans son sang.

\- Mais tu pourrais...

\- Oui, coupa-t-elle.

\- Merci. »

Regina ne se vexait pas d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. Si Emma lui parlait sans détour, sans appréhension aucune, l'autre femme semblait encore émettre quelques réserves à son égard. Elle ne pouvait que difficilement l'en blâmer. Par ailleurs, elle ne l'appréciait pas au point de vouloir converser avec elle.

Regina partit prendre une douche et Emma monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit et continua son livre avec entrain. En voyant Regina passer plus tard devant sa porte pour rejoindre l'autre chambre, elle l'interpella. La brune resta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu vois encore ta mère ? »

La présence de Cora s'était dissipée tout comme ses étourdissements mais il lui arrivait encore parfois de l'entendre. Le cliquetis du stylo de Mendell restait le bruit le plus angoissant qui puisse assaillir ses oreilles. Le pire était sans doute de ne pouvoir faire taire ces bruits qui venaient directement de sa tête. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Emma lui fit part de sa théorie :

\- « Je crois que tu étais droguée à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Emma lui fit signe de venir s'installer sur le lit. Emma se lova sur le matelas. Regina resta assise, le dos droit.

\- « C'est un hôpital privé. Ils dépendent de l'argent des patients... Ton mari est friqué et toi aussi. Ils ont dû vouloir garder la poule aux œufs d'or un peu plus longtemps.

\- C'est moi la poule donc ? »

Emma sourit puis ricana finalement, moqueuse malgré elle.

\- « Depuis que tu es sortie, tu es plus... vivante, chercha Emma tout haut. Tu es plus dans les vapes. Les autres me croient pas non plus mais un empoisonnement chronique pourrait expliquer pourquoi tes symptômes persistent encore.

\- Les médicaments expliquent mes pertes de mémoire ?

\- Ça, c'est la sismothérapie. Les électrochocs, précisa l'avocate en faisant frissonner Regina à ce douloureux souvenir. Ça va revenir mais ça prendra un peu de temps. Tu as été longtemps sous l'effet des médocs, ça aide pas non plus. »

Un silence s'installa.

« Je sais que tu t'es faite empoisonnée par cet hôpital parce qu'après avoir bu un truc en provenance de là-bas, j'ai aussi perdu la boule, sourit Emma. Mais si Wood est fautif, je ne sais pas si l'hôpital est complice. J'ai moi aussi vu quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'es pas cinglée. »

Regina avait toujours été curieuse sur ce point mais elle n'avait pas osé le mentionner d'elle-même. Aussi, elle saisit cette occasion puisqu'Emma en abordait le sujet.

\- « ...Qui était-ce ?, demanda Regina sachant que sa question était indiscrète.

\- ...Ma meilleure amie. »

Emma avait dit cela dans un souffle. La brune savait qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponses. Il y avait cependant une profonde tristesse qui transparaissait dans sa voix qui laissait deviner qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Emma posa son livre sur sa table de nuit. Regina remarqua que son mouvement n'était pas fluide et que le livre avait tremblé. Elle ramena sa main gauche contre elle et aida ses doigts à se refermer sur sa paume de sa main droite. Regina fronça les sourcils, intriguée mais n'osa pas poser de question. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma qui craignait qu'elle n'ait remarqué le geste saccadé de sa main. Regina préféra changer de sujet et Emma l'en remercia silencieusement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? »

Emma sourit et désigna le livre d'un signe de tête :

« C'est le _Verdict du Plomb_. C'est un roman policier. On suit un avocat qui doit trouver l'argument miracle qui fera innocenter son client et accuser l'autre type. Le client est pas net, on sait pas s'il est vraiment innocent ou s'il est un salopard depuis le début de l'affaire. Au début, il rame et après... »

Emma s'emballa dans son récit. Elle accompagna ses paroles de gestes et Regina ne pouvait plus douter du manque d'aisance de sa main gauche. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emma, s'appuyant sur la tête du lit. L'avocate continuait son récit détaillé et relatait du livre avec animation. La brune remarqua alors le détail la gênait dans la mouvance de la main d'Emma : le petit doigt était paralysé et refusait de se plier comme les autres.

Regina prêta une oreille attentive à au discours de Miss Swan mais ses paupières s'alourdirent malgré son envie de l'écouter. Il était tard. Emma s'arrêta de parler et jugea qu'elle avait assez assommé Regina avec son discours rébarbatif. Elle quitta le lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Mulan leva le nez de son portable. Emma se versa du lait dans une tasse. Elle le fit chauffer au micro-ondes et y versa une dose généreuse de sucre. Mulan envoya un message rapide sur son téléphone et reporta son attention sur l'avocate.

\- « Tu vas t'écrouler dans les bras de Morphée avec ça.

\- C'est mon but sourit Emma en soufflant sur sa tasse. J'arrive jamais à dormir à la maison. »

Emma but le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite puis la posa dans l'évier.

\- « Regina s'est endormie dans ma chambre, je vais me coucher dans la deuxième, l'informa-t-elle.

\- C'est dommage, railla Mulan derrière son portable.

\- Dis à Fleur que je l'embrasse. » répliqua Emma sur le même ton.

Elle mima un baiser et Mulan leva les yeux au ciel. Emma ricana puis remonta à l'étage. Elle éteignit la lumière de la chambre et ferma la porte.

« Bonne nuit », dit-elle tout de même bien que Regina ne l'entende déjà plus.

Emma rejoignit la deuxième chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas épais et moelleux. Elle se glissa sous les draps et prit son oreiller contre elle, résolue à attendre le sommeil. Il était toujours si difficile de s'endormir dans cette maison...

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Guest_ **: Une nuit d'amour, une nuit d'amour... ça reste à voir... Sauf si Mamie laisse trainer un verre de baijiu. x)**

 _Guest_ **: Miss Oeil-de-Lynx... La maison, le petit doigt et compagnie, on finira par percer ce petit mystère mais ce sera pour un peu plus tard (encore et toujours ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La cour rendait son verdict. Emma se leva, tout comme chacun dans l'assistance. L'affaire avait été suffisamment médiatisée pour attirer un certain public. Sykes se leva à son tour. Il était colossale et son avocate était moins impressionnante à ses côtés. Par ailleurs, Maitre Swan était certaine d'avoir fait bonne impression aux jurés. Gold était dans les tribunes, attendant le verdict qui rehausserait ou effriterait la réputation de son cabinet d'élite.

Le juge lut la décision des jurés, déclenchant l'indignation de l'assistance. Emma entendit avec une satisfaction coupable :

« Monsieur Bill Sykes est jugé _non coupable_ pour le meurtre de Sandy... »

Les voix s'élevèrent dans les tribunes et empêchèrent le juge de finir de donner son verdict. Les gens protestèrent et insultèrent la cour de laisser ce crime impuni.

Un rictus fier fendit le visage de Sykes. Il pencha son corps imposant vers son avocate et lui tapa le dos de ses doigts boudinés.

« Je ne le referai plus. » assura-t-il.

Emma resta de marbre. Elle se dégoutait d'avoir défendu cette ordure. Elle se haïssait de le faire échapper à la prison, mais c'était son travail. Elle était payée pour défendre ou accuser, non pour rendre justice. C'était le travail des jurés.

Maitre Swan sortit de la salle avec Sykes, sous les huées de la foule qui était plus dense à la sortie du tribunal.

Des journalistes brandirent le micro près d'elle pour recueillir son témoignage sur cette affaire houleuse qui défiait la chronique.

\- « Comment faites-vous pour défendre un criminel ?, demanda un premier. Vous n'avez donc aucune intégrité ?

\- Votre client est-il réellement innocent ?, interrogea un deuxième.

\- La cour a rendu son verdict. Je n'ai fait qu'exposer les faits. » répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle sortit de ce nuage de flash et de caméras, abandonna Sykes, et s'engouffra dans sa coccinelle. Elle s'éloigna de la cohue, soulagée que cette affaire soit enfin terminée.

* * *

Regina se frotta les yeux, encore endormie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour effacer la position chaotique qu'ils avaient prise. Elle se souvint d'être assoupie alors qu'Emma lui parlait et espéra que cette dernière ne s'en était pas vexée... L'autre côté du lit était vide. Seuls les draps froissés attestaient d'une présence plus tôt. La matinée était déjà bien avancée il était près de midi.

Elle descendit les marches, posant la pointe des pieds tout d'abord afin d'empêcher le bois de gémir sous ses pas. La maison était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Regina ne perçoive la rumeur de voix dans la cuisine.

« On ne parle pas d'un chien. » marmonna Emma.

Regina se rapprocha, restant à la frontière de la cuisine. Mamie était déjà devant les fourneaux et faisant danser le contenu des casseroles selon une chorégraphie bien connue et maitrisée.

« Si elle ne sort pas de cette fichue maison, elle va devenir folle ! » répliqua la grand-mère d'un ton sec en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de spatule.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard et l'avocate ne put s'empêcher une petite note de sarcasme.

« T'as qu'à lui donner une chopine de buiju ! », railla Emma.

Regina étouffa un rire coupable. Emma ne se privait jamais de rappeler cette boutade. Regina ne savait ce qui était le plus hilarant : l'air fier et arrogant d'Emma ou la mine vexée et pleine de reproches de Mamie. Emma croisa ses bras et se redressa, se faisant plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà par rapport à la petite grand-mère.

\- « Tu connais le proverbe...

\- Celui qui dit que prudence est mère de sureté ?, railla Emma.

\- Non. Quand on suit un sang, on apprend à devenir sage. Quand on suit le tigre, on apprend à mordre, confia la vieille dame.

\- Et donc ?

\- Rester enfermer n'est pas bon. C'est en restant enfermée comme une malade mentale qu'elle finira par le devenir. Si tu la sors de cet hôpital pour la laisser croupir ici alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que ses tortionnaires. La santé de l'esprit passe par le bien-être du corps. Il lui faut des vêtements plus appropriés. »

L'accusation piqua Emma au vif. Elle ne répliqua pas et laissa Mme Huai poursuivre.

\- « Elle était dévastée en apprenant que son manoir avait brûlé, souffla Mamie avec tristesse.

\- Mais elle le savait déjà ...non ?, demanda Emma, hésitante.

Oui, mais elle devait espérer que c'était un mensonge... Elle a tout perdu : son mari, son fils, sa maison... Elle n'a rien à quoi se rattacher.

Elle croit que son fils est vivant, évoqua Emma.

Mais elle a dû faire son deuil. Qu'il soit vivant ou mort, elle a dû vivre la mort de son fils. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un parent que d'enterrer son propre enfant. »

Ling Huai soupira. La tristesse sur son visage la faisait paraître plus âgée à cet instant.

« Elle dort beaucoup et je suis sûre que sa surdose de médicaments n'y est pour rien. Elle est triste, elle s'ennuie. Elle est en train de sombrer dans une dépression. »

Mamie soupira encore et attrapa un saladier dans lequel miroitait de la pâte liquide. Elle en prit une louche et la déversa dans la poêle. Emma restait préoccupée par ce que venait de lui dire Mamie et le fait qu'elle fasse des pancakes en fin de matinée, entre deux plats salés l'intriguait. Toujours dissimulée derrière le mur, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée que Mme Huai parle d'elle ainsi et avec tant de justesse qui plus est.

\- « Justement, je voulais rester à la maison pour continuer l'enquête. Je pourrais trouver comment...

\- Tu as de nouveaux éléments ?, coupa Mamie. Tu as un nouveau témoignage, une nouvelle photo ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne trouveras rien de plus, trancha-t-elle. Tu travailles trop, tu ne sors presque jamais. Ça te fera du bien à toi aussi. Puis tu reviendras sur ton affaire plus tard, avec un œil neuf. »

Emma ne releva pas. Mamie était bornée. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison : faute de nouveaux éléments, son affaire ne risquait pas d'avancer plus.

\- « Elle n'est pas taillée pour passer sa vie en jogging, lui fit remarquer la vieille dame avec sagesse.

\- On peut survivre en jogging. On est en planque, pas sur un défilé. Et je peux y aller sans elle, déclara Emma.

\- Non, tu vas l'emmener, ordonna Mamie. Elle va choisir.

\- Très bien, lança Emma. Mais si on se fait flinguer...

\- … On pourra se consoler en se disant qu'elle portait des Jimmy Choo et un blazer haute couture » termina la grand-mère.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. La grand-mère disposa une assiette de pancakes généreusement garnie sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Tu peux venir, Regina. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

Son ton était doux comme du miel mais on sentait aussi une légère touche de moquerie. La vieille dame savait qu'elle les écoutait depuis un moment, bien ne puisse pas évaluer depuis quand exactement. Regina sortit de sa piètre cachette, un air coupable sur le visage. Elle se sentait ridicule mais n'avait pas su trouver le moment pour les interrompre et leur faire prendre connaissance de sa présence. Emma haussa les sourcils et regarda tour à tour Regina et la grand-mère de Mulan.

« J'ai eu des enfants et des petits-enfants, expliqua Mamie. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je me ferais berner. »

Regina prit place sur le tabouret que la grand-mère lui avait désigné. Une assiette de pancakes ne tarda pas à glisser vers elle. Mme Huai était toujours attentionnée. La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- « Comme tu es déjà au courant, ça simplifie tout, sourit Emma. Tu veux faire des achats ?

\- Si c'est trop dangereux...

\- Emma sait gérer, coupa Mamie en donnant un coup dans le bras de l'intéressée. Ça te fera du bien de sortir de ce trou à rat.

\- Un _joli_ trou à rat, corrigea Emma. Comme tu es ici pour un petit moment encore je pense, tu pourrais t'acheter tes fringues, ce sera plus sympa.

\- Mais tu peux rester pour toujours si tu en as envie. » ajouta Mamie d'un air jovial.

Regina resta indécise quant à cette proposition étrange. Emma roula des yeux.

« Si tu sympathises trop avec Mamie, elle ne te laissera jamais partir, la prévint Emma avec humour. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. »

Mamie rit doucement de cette taquinerie.

\- « Si cela vous embête je peux très bien continuer à porter ces joggings. Je veux retrouver mon fils avant tout. Je ne tiens pas à vous parasiter davantage, dit Regina.

\- Tu ne nous embêtes pas » déclara Mamie avec franchise.

Emma approuva et reporta son attention sur Regina.

\- « J'ai rien contre le fait de t'accompagner. Puis j'ai une veste à faire recoudre aussi, ajouta Emma en haussant les épaules. On fera d'une pierre, deux coups.

\- D'accord. Où allez-vous m'emmener ?

\- Dans un magasin auquel...disons.. le cabinet est rattaché. On se charge des procès intentés contre la gérante et en échange, on a des ristournes sur les vêtements. C'est de la qualité et c'est classe, ça devrait te plaire. »

Regina prit sa fourchette et commença à manger les pancakes de son assiette. Emma sortit une fourchette du tiroir et se permit de lui en prendre un peu, sans prendre la peine de lui demander la permission.

\- « T'es prête à partir ?

\- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer les pique-assiette, répliqua Regina.

\- T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt, contra Emma. J'ai défendu Sykes, j'ai bien droit à une récompense.

\- La récompense, intervint Mamie, c'est d'aller faire les boutiques. Tu pourrais en profiter pour t'acheter des vêtements toi aussi.

\- Mais j'en ai déjà achetés l'année dernière !, fit valoir Emma.

\- Même Mulan s'achète plus de vêtements que toi, soupira Mamie.

\- Mulan fait uniquement ça pour plaire à Fleur. Y a pas de quoi lui donner une médaille... » marmonna Emma en piquant une autre fourchette de pancakes.

L'avocate chassa sans vergogne la fourchette de Regina de son passage et piqua sa proie sous le regard indigné de la brune. Regina crut même apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'empiffre sous son nez.

Mamie les pressa. Regina attacha ses cheveux. Elle ne savait plus que faire de ces derniers : ils étaient devenus trop long à son goût et elle n'osait pas se plaindre de leur longueur.

Emma passa la porte d'entrée et Regina la suivit. L'avocate descendit les quelques marches du perron, ouvrit sa portière de la coccinelle et s'arrêta : Regina était figée sur le pas de la porte. La brune avait le regard perdu devant elle. Saint-Thomas l'avait marquée plus qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer. Elle se sentait angoissée mais ne parvenait pas à en identifier la raison. Quand est-ce que l'extérieur était devenu si terrifiant ? La lumière du soleil était étrange et elle avait le sentiment qu'un danger pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre de l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Il n'y pas grand monde dans les rues mais elle craignait que quelqu'un ne la regarde. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle fit un pas en arrière.

Emma revint sur le perron. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Il a plu hier et c'est vrai que ces marches sont casse-gueules. J'ai failli me briser la nuque plusieurs fois à cause des baskets. » murmura Emma.

Ceci eut le mérite de détourner son attention de son angoisse. L'avocate continuait de parler pour meubler le silence. Elle suivit Emma sans y penser et monta dans la voiture. La brune soupira, trouvant l'habitacle sécurisant.

\- « Une fois j'ai été faire un jogging avec Mulan et on s'est vautrée toutes les deux, raconta Emma dans un rire léger.

\- ...Merci. »

Emma ne dit rien. Elle avait espéré l'aider sans attirer l'attention mais visiblement, Regina n'était pas si crédule. Elle acquiesça et démarra la voiture. Par la fenêtre, Mamie regarda la coccinelle jaune disparaître au coin de la rue, satisfaite.

« J'y repensais hier soir, fit Emma pour engager la conversation. Si les SDF ont été tués à cause du trafic de drogues, ça veut dire que ça a commencé il y a deux ans. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi les meurtres sont ciblés. Si le but est d'éliminer des témoins gênants, il devrait y avoir des morts plus régulièrement. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le dénominateur commun. Et ils sont plus nombreux que je le pensais. On compte six meurtres éparpillés dans le secteur de ton association.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui est derrière tout ça..., lui fit remarquer Regina.

Et si c'était des exécutions, ça ne ressemblerait pas à ça. C'est plus violent... comme... un crime passionnel... ou une vengeance... »

Le flux des pensées d'Emma ralentit et elle tourna à droite afin de rejoindre une grande artère qui desservait de nombreuses boutiques.

« Bon j'arrête, décida Emma. On est en train de faire une sortie normale, sans meurtre, sans planque. Juste une sortie normale.

Parce que partir faire du shopping vêtue comme l'as de pique avec mon avocate est une situation normale selon vous ?, lança Regina dans un sarcasme.

Pas plus que de me faire sauter dessus par une cliente qui a un coup dans le nez. », sourit Emma en commençant son créneau.

L'avocate sentit le regard noir de la brune se poser sur elle mais elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Elle se tourna et posa sa main droite derrière l'appui-tête du siège passager. La coccinelle recula et se nicha docilement entre deux autres véhicules.

« C'est vil de votre part d'utiliser ça contre moi, accusa Regina d'un ton sec.

Je suis avocate, pas bonne sœur... Allez, on a intérêt à faire chauffer la carte bleue, sinon Mamie va nous passer un savon. » lança Emma avec entrain afin de clore ce sujet gênant.

Regina soupira. Elle releva les manches amples qui tombaient sur ses mains et ôta sa ceinture. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la portière. La bruit de la ville lui parut assourdissant. Emma désigna la large devanture qui se trouvait à deux pas de là. Les mannequins d'argent exposaient les vêtements haute couture dans un cadre noble et chic.

Le magasin était située au cœur d'une rue commerçante, regorgeant de boutiques variées et colorées. Les gens affluaient de partout, en tout sens sans se préoccuper les uns des autres. C'est dans le cœur de la foule que se trouve le véritable anonymat. L'ancienne patiente de Saint-Thomas avait pourtant un peu de mal avec ce soudain bain de foule.

Regina suivit Emma dans le magasin de vêtements. Les rayonnages étaient larges, débordant d'étoffes aux couleurs chatoyantes pour les yeux. La brune osa les regarder. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu ne serait-ce que contempler d'aussi beaux habits. Elle s'approcha d'un rayon et détailla les robes minutieusement étendues sur leurs cintres. Les clients étaient rares et le silence étaient de rigueur. Une légère musique berçait les clients en quête de nouveaux achats. Le cadre était épuré et la hauteur du plafond donnait de l'ampleur à la boutique. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

Emma s'approcha de la caissière. C'était une femme élancée, tout le corps était sculpté tout en finesse et raffinement. Elle portait une chemise d'un bleu pastel qui inspirait la sympathie et ne dénaturait pas avec le cadre. Elle avait des cheveux courts et châtains. Elle posa son regard noisette sur la cliente.

\- « Je voudrais parler à la patronne, demanda Emma.

\- Je ne peux pas la déranger. Vous êtes ?

\- Emma Swan. Appelez-la, elle voudra bien se déranger pour moi. »

La caissière lui offrit un sourire poli et sceptique mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Ses doigts fins pianotèrent sur le clavier et Emma entendit la sonnerie distincte d'un appel. Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, n'ayant cure des concepts de bienséance.

 _« Anita, que voulez-vous ?! »_

La voix était assez gutturale pour une voix féminine. Le ton était dur et cassant, agacé par avance. Anita essaya d'expliquer la nature de son appel d'une voix douce mais le stress empêchait ses mots de construire une phrase compréhensible. Emma se pencha davantage, rentrant ainsi dans le champ de vision de la caméra de l'ordinateur. Regina reposa un vêtement à sa place et fut surprise de voir Emma ainsi avachie sur le comptoir de la caisse. Maitre Swan ne s'émouvait pas de sa position indécente. Elle reconnut sans mal la patronne sur l'écran.

« _Oh Seigneur... Voilà longtemps que je ne t'avais vue. J'arrive tout de suite._ »

L'appel prit aussitôt fin. Emma se redressa, rajustant sa veste rouge. Elle fit ensuite signe à Regina de venir la rejoindre.

Des petits pas claquants sur le carrelage se firent entendre vifs et pressés. La femme avait des cheveux courts, d'un noir de jais, coupés dans un carré strict. Une frange droite habillait son front pourtant petit. Des lunettes rondes à la monture épaisse et noire reposaient sur son nez. Les verres grossissaient ses yeux et lui donnaient un peu l'apparence d'une grenouille, exigeante mais sympathique. Elle était d'une nature fine et gracile. Sa peau diaphane tranchait avec la couleur de l'étoffe. Son vêtement noir et brillant était coupé comme un kimono. Le col du vêtement d'un fushia intense, rehaussait un peu le sombre de l'ensemble.

\- « Ne serait-ce pas l'employée de Gold, railla-t-elle en regardant Emma à travers ses lunettes.

\- Bonjour Edna », répondit Emma sans relever son sarcasme.

Edna échangea quelques mots avec Maitre Swan et Regina remarqua son maniérisme extravaguant et théâtrale. Edna réprimanda la pauvre caissière pour avoir fait ainsi patienter inutilement ses clientes. Anita prit une mine honteuse et Emma lui fit discrètement signe qu'Edna exagérait, comme toujours.

La patronne les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique qui abritait une pièce spacieuse et épurée de toute décoration, à l'image des rayonnages mis à la disposition et à la vue des clients. Le blanc apportait une clarté. Les fauteuils douillets étaient les seules choses qui cassaient un peu l'aspect austère et froid de la pièce. Une large cabine d'essayage aux lourds rideaux pourpres attirait naturellement le regard. Emma retira habillement sa veste et la tendit à Edna :

\- « Tu pourrais me la raccommoder ? J'ai fait un trou au niveau de la manche.

\- Oh... _Darling_ recommence ses petites affaires ?, fit Edna d'un ton suspicieux. Mais c'est démodé. Le passé c'est le passé, _Darling_... »

Elle jeta la veste comme un vulgaire chiffon et Emma la rattrapa, vexée. Elle lissa le tissu rouge avec soin.

\- « Tu viens me voir pour faire de la couture de grand-mère ?, se vexa Edna.

\- Non, je voudrais une garde-robe complète... pour Regina, ajouta l'avocate en désignant la brune. Il me faut _tout_. »

Elle insista sur le mot en souriant malicieusement.

« Quand je dis tout c'est _tout._ » répéta-t-elle.

Edna balaya Regina du regard, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Elle sortit un porte-cigarette rouge d'une de ses manches et fit le tour de Regina, d'un œil expert et avisé.

« Redressez-vous », ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Les traits de Regina se durcirent et son visage se ferma en une colère froide. Elle se redressa mais ses vêtements lourds et amples n'épousaient pas plus son corps. Edna tapota mon menton avec le porte-cigarette, pensive.

« Si tu me supplies, je veux bien m'en occuper... », soupira Edna d'un ton tragique et exagéré.

Elle soupira afin de faire bonne mesure et d'illustrer le désespoir que constituait le cas de cette cliente à l'état déplorable. Regina se sentit vexée. Elle s'étonna de voir le sourire d'Emma s'étirer de plus belle. L'avocate ouvrit la bouche pour l'implorer mais Edna enchaina aussitôt :

« Très bien, je m'en charge. Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi, _Darling._ Et je raccommoderai ta serpillière rouge. »

L'avocate ricana discrètement et laissa Edna s'emparer de sa veste. Regina regarda Emma, outrée d'être ainsi traitée comme une vulgaire marchandise. L'avocate souffla doucement qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. En effet, il était dans la nature d'Edna Mode d'agir dans la théâtralité et une fois lancée, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Regina aurait tôt fait de s'en rendre compte. Edna héla :

« Anita ! Fermez le magasin. On a des clientes ici ! »

Anita accourut et se répandit en excuses auprès des clientes qui regardaient les vêtements dans les rayons. Elle les fit sortir et une fois que le magasin fut désert, elle accrocha le petit écriteau qui mentionnait que le magasin était désormais fermé. Edna Mode était fin prête à consacrer tout son talent à ses deux clientes.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Les vêtements représentent l'esprit. Heureux, on aura tendance à soigner l'apparence. En cas de blues, on aura tendance à se laisser aller. Donc réciproquement, un laisser-aller peut donner un petit coup au moral.**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	19. Chapter 19

_Guest_ **: Pour la nuit d'amour, je ne peux rien dire : ça reviendrait à me tirer une balle dans le pied. Je ne peux que te conseiller de lire...:/**

 _Miss Oeil-de-Lynx_ **: Puis c'est pratique d'avoir un nom :D Aaaaah Edna Mode n'est pas Cruella mais elles ont quelques points communs qui peuvent porter à confusion : un métier dans la mode, le porte-cigarette et les _Darling_ à tout bout de champ... x) **

_Chauchette_ **: Je ne m'en inspire pas, je l'emprunte carrément ^^ Merci beaucoup :D**

 _Inconnu_ **: Merci, merci :D Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies remarqué. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

 **Je suis contente que vous appréciez Mamie :D On dirait qu'elle va presque devenir le perso favori de cette fic... ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Edna sortit de la pièce quelques instants. Regina en profita pour s'entretenir avec Emma qui s'était librement installé sur un des petits fauteuils blancs de la pièce.

\- « Mais qui est-ce ?, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Edna Mode, une costumière de cinéma... créatrice de mode..., chef d'entreprise, énuméra l'avocate en dépliant un doigt à chaque fois.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Je connais pas mal de monde. C'est utile dans mon travail. Mais c'est plutôt une connaissance du cabinet en général. On vient tous faire des achats ici.

\- Mais ces vêtements... commença Regina.

\- Je pensais pourtant que ce genre de fringues te plairait. »

Emma avait pourtant souvenir, lors du listage des biens deux ans auparavant, que Regina avait quelques vêtements couteux et chics.

\- « Mais ça va coûter affreusement cher... Je ne peux pas payer, lui rappela Regina. Je suis encore sous tutelle et en fuite. Je n'ai pas ma carte bleue avec moi.

\- Mais moi si. », déclara naturellement l'avocate.

Edna revint dans la pièce, de sa démarche faite de petits pas pressés, trainant Anita et une large penderie de vêtements choisis dans son sillage. Edna claqua des doigts d'un geste théâtral. Anita sortit une robe. Edna désigna l'étoffe de son porte-cigarette. Regina détailla la robe au décolleté plongeant, d'un vert indécent.

\- « Je préfère le noir, dit simplement Regina.

\- Mais _Darling_ , le vert c'est la couleur tendance !, s'emporta aussitôt la créatrice dans une grimace vexée.

\- Edna... si elle veut du noir, donne lui du noir... », murmura Emma avec lassitude.

Sitôt après, l'avocate se cacha derrière un magazine, peu intéressée par le dilemme. Elle préférait laisser à Regina tout le loisir de choisir cette nouvelle garde-robe elle n'était que là pour servir de carte bleue ambulante. Emma le feuilleta quelques minutes et troqua finalement ce tissu de futilités aux profits d'un journal. Elle en parcourut les articles quelques minutes bien qu'elle n'y appris rien qu'elle ne savait déjà.

« Tu m'avais caché ce véritable joyau... » commenta Edna.

Emma replia le journal. Ceci dévoila Regina à sa vue. Elle avait troqué le tissu ample du survêtement au profit d'une matière plus noble et plus près du corps. Emma devait admettre que la grand-mère de Mulan avait raison : Regina était définitivement plus à son aise dans des vêtements plus stricts. Edna semblait avoir gagné une petite bataille car la brune portait malgré tout un blazer blanc par-dessus cette tenue sombre.

\- « Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Edna.

\- Je ne suis pas son mac, se défendit Emma. Elle prendra ce qui lui plait. Je ne fais que payer, je n'ai pas à donner mon avis.

\- Elle est déjà plus présentable..., poursuivit Edna sans l'écouter le moins du monde.

\- Elle était déjà jolie en survêtement, commenta Emma distraitement.

\- Tu n'as de goût _Darling_ , c'est édifiant et triste..., se désola Mode dans un maniérisme exacerbé.

\- Elle est bien aussi dans cette tenue, ajouta Emma comme pour se rattraper.

\- Assez, coupa Edna. Tu me détournes de ma création. »

Emma haussa les épaules. L'avocate échangea un regard entendu avec Edna. Regina passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant comment interpréter les paroles de Miss Swan.

Anita apporta des documents importants sur lesquels sa patronne devait apposer sa signature. Edna attrapa le stylo que lui tendait son assistante et appuya machinalement sur le stylo, dégainant et rétractant la mine d'un geste sec.

Emma vit Regina se tendre. La brune porta une main à son estomac. Tic. Tic. Edna persistait à faire cliqueter le stylo. Regina devint pale, aussi blanche que le blazer qu'elle portait. Tic. Tic. Son souffle s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serra. Elle sentait les électrodes se poser sur sa tête. Tic. Elle entendait le ronronnement de la machine. Elle voyait Mendell arriver, ce sourire satisfait et vainqueur sur le visage. Tic. Tic. Edna signait un document entre deux cliquetis de stylo. Le regard de Regina se faisait lointain. Elle était à présent livide.

Emma se leva et arracha le stylo des mains d'Edna. Elle le tordit, le brisa, sous le regard de la propriétaire, ahurie et furieuse. Le regard d'Edna se fit colérique derrière ses épaisses lunettes rondes et noires.

\- « Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as brisé ce stylo ?! C'était un stylo de créateur !

\- Le bruit était énervant, répondit Emma d'une voix monocorde.

\- Je m'apprêtai à signer un contrat pour un défilé à Milan, _Darling_ , Milan !, s'épouvanta Edna en écrasant le pied de l'avocate.

\- Les trucs immondes qu'ils montrent à la télé ? » demanda l'avocate en serrant les dents.

Regina soupira. Elle reprit son souffle et se répéta qu'elle ne risquait rien ici. Elle déglutit. Puis, elle chassa Mendell de son esprit. Le cliquetis du stylo de l'infirmier bourdonnait toujours à ses oreilles, comme une mélodie dissonante et terrifiante.

Emma lança un coup d'œil à Regina qui semblait avoir repris un peu de couleur. L'avocate rendit le cadavre du stylo à sa propriétaire sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Le visage de l'avocate se fit soucieux : Saint-Thomas continuait de hanter Regina même un mois après sa sortie...

\- « De toute manière, tu n'as jamais su être sensible aux vêtements..., marmonna la créatrice en détaillant Regina en songeant à d'autres éventuelles tenues. Et ce n'est pas une gueuse... Elle sait porter des talons et se tenir...

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, contra Emma en se tournant vers cette petite énergumène vestimentaire.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous me tenez finalement en si haute estime. » intervint Regina d'un air austère.

Brusquement, elle avait retrouvé une certaine audace. Emma s'amusa de la voir ainsi de redresser contre Edna, au sens littéral du terme. La créatrice ne se laissa pas impressionner et pointa ostensiblement son mannequin d'un jour de son porte-cigarette.

« Ne te vexe pas, _Darling,_ on peut tous faire des erreurs. »

Regina roula des yeux en entendant cette excuse peu convaincante. Les essayages se poursuivirent. Regina prenait confiance et osait parfois exprimer son refus sans détour, faisant rager Edna qui se vengeait alors sur Anita, la faisant cavaler un peu partout en quête d'autres vêtements.

Regina portait à présent un pantalon noire à pinces assorti à une chemise d'un bleu pastel. Elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Emma s'attarda à les détailler : les bleus n'étaient presque plus visibles. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que les pires blessures sont celles que l'on porte en soi et non celles que se laissent voir sur le corps.

Edna étira un bikini entre ses mains. Regina croisa les br as, vindicative.

\- « Je refuse de porter ça.

\- Swan a dit qu'il vous fallait tout. Dans le tout, il y a une place pour les maillots de bain. Vous ne pouvez pas renier le disign de cette pièce de créateur, _Darling_.

\- Le léopard est à la mode en plus. » commenta Emma.

Elle se retint de pouffer. L'ensemble proposé par Edna était tout simplement hideux. Si le motif en lui-même était difficile à porter, les coutures d'un rose fluo ne le rendait pas plus sympathique.

\- « Peut-être voudriez-vous l'essayer s'il vous plait tant, murmura Regina avec malice.

\- Oh nooon, contra Emma en voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir. J'ai malheureusement déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Le léopard ne lui convient pas, décréta Edna Mode catégorique. Vous, en revanche...

\- J'ai dit non. » coupa Regina.

Edna tendit l'ensemble à bout de bras comme si elle en était subitement dégoutée. Anita le lui prit et le rangea sur son cintre. Regina imposa ses propres choix à la créatrice de mode qui vécut bien mal le retournement de veste de son mannequin.

« Celui qui a dit que le client était roi était un ignare. » cingla Edna de mauvaise humeur.

Elle tendit à Regina le vêtement qu'elle avait demandé un chemisier bordeaux, dont la volute de l'étoffe le rendait aussi beau qu'agréable à porter. Emma commençait à trouver cette sortie amusante. Regina donnait du fil à retordre à Edna Mode et ça, c'était un exploit notable.

« C'était un homme plein de sagesse. », murmura Regina dans un sourire vainqueur.

La brune regarda Edna s'éloigner d'un pas claquant et contrarié. Elle se tourna vers Emma, se souvenant des douces paroles de Mamie :

« Vous ne deviez pas également faire quelques achats ? »

Regina croisa le regard de la créatrice caractérielle qui eut tôt fait de saisir cette occasion. Elle somma Anita de faire venir d'autres vêtements. La subalterne nota intérieurement les exigences de sa patronne et partit chercher les habits attendus.

Emma se redressa, réalisant subitement le petit malheur qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Elle savait que le cas de Regina avait ravivé ses envies de grandeur et elle serait bien contrainte d'acheter quelques chose, fut-ce sur la seule indication d'Edna Mode.

\- « Miss Swan a dit qu'elle aimerait une robe, ajouta Regina.

\- Est-ce que Miss Swan est au courant de cette envie ? », demanda l'intéressée sur le même ton.

Edna n'avait entendu que ce qu'elle voulait bien entendre. Elle sortit afin de quérir elle-même le vêtement qu'elle avait visualisé pour la cliente difficile qu'était Emma Swan. Edna dévoila son choix. Emma soupira et fila dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle se vêtit de la robe et poussa le rideau d'un geste sec.

Elle s'avança en soupirant. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle se tourna afin de voir comment tombait la robe dans son dos. Le col, pareil à celui d'une chemise, d'un bleu satiné était échancré et permettait de deviner le galbe de ses seins sans en paraître indécent. La robe était noire dans son ensemble, resserrée à la taille pour souligner sa finesse. Le tissu tombait ensuite juste en dessous du genou.

« J'aime pas tellement le bleu. » commenta Emma d'une voix monocorde.

Edna s'apprêtait à exposer ses contre-arguments lorsque quelqu'un lui vola ce plaisir.

« C'est pourtant une jolie couleur, commenta Regina. Cela rappelle un peu la couleur de vos yeux et cela change du rouge que vous portez à outrance. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, mesurant la véracité de ses propos. Edna jugea bon d'enfoncer le clou, avec un entrain non dissimulé :

« Si tu n'aimes pas, au moins tu seras bien fringuée ! »

L'avocate abdiqua : elle achèterai la robe. Ceci ferait au moins le bonheur de Mamie. Par ailleurs, Regina approuvait secrètement cet achat. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas la prendre.

Les essayages s'éternisèrent. Emma s'affala sur un fauteuil et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir, ses boucles blondes pendant dans le vide, semblant elles aussi s'ennuyer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais s'endormit lourdement. Son sommeil fut réparateur tant qu'il demeurait dans l'ignorance d'Edna. Lorsqu'il fut temps de passer à la caisse, le repos sonna sa fin.

Regina vit Edna se glisser près de sa victime et lever le bras, un magazine roulé à la main. Elle tendit ses doigts, faisant une lame de fortune qu'elle abattit sur le crâne d'Emma, appuyant son châtiment d'une réprimande salée.

\- « Tu me donnes du travail et tu ne regardes même pas !, se vexa Edna. Et tu as le culot de te vautrer comme un ours dans mon fauteuil !

\- J'ai fermé les yeux que quelques secondes » fit Emma dans un bâillement.

Elles continuaient de se chamailler plus ou moins avec finesse. Emma subtilisa l'arme d'Edna et se leva, se mettant hors de sa portée. Elle osa même menacer son bourreau haute couture avec sa propre arme.

Regina haussa les sourcils, surprise de cet échange virulent et enfantin.

\- « Ces échanges sont assez typiques. Vous auriez dû les voir quand Edna a voulu inciter Mlle Swan à acheter un tailleur et une jupe.

\- Et elle a réussi ?, demanda moqueusement Regina.

\- Oui, sourit Anita, mais ça n'a pas été chose facile. Mlle Swan est très difficile à convaincre. C'est une cliente exigeante qui sait très bien ce qu'elle veut. »

L'avocate remarqua alors que Regina était différente. Son visage était plus dégagé et les pointes léchaient à présent ses épaules. Elle était même maquillée et le regard était inexorablement attiré par le rouge de ses lèvres.

\- « Tu as fait couper tes cheveux ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Edna coupe si mal que ça ?, fit Regina en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Non, ça te va bien.

\- Elle a pourtant proposé quelque chose de ''plus court, plus aérien, plus moderne'', étaya Regina en imitant la voix enjouée de la créatrice.

\- Tu as bien fait de pas l'écouter » rit Emma.

Edna ne les interrompit pas mais sa désapprobation quant à l'imitation faite par sa cliente se laissait aisément voir sur son visage. Emma compta machinalement les sacs qui étaient aux pieds de Regina. Toute cette garde-robe constituait un amas de sacs assez conséquents et volumineux.

\- « C'est fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Chaussures plates, à talons, baskets ? Chemises, sous-vêtements, chaussettes débardeurs, caracos, t-shirts, pulls, tailleurs, robes... ? Tout ?, énuméra Emma en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Oui, répéta Regina.

\- Parfait. »

Emma sauta alors de son fauteuil et dégaina sa carte bleue qu'elle tendit à Edna.

« Où est mon jogging ? » demanda soudainement Emma.

Regina se pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol, cachant un rire. Edna pointa Emma de son porte-cigarette écarlate.

« J'ai fait brûler cette horreur. C'est un crime de jeter une immondice pareille sur un corps si bien taillé. Il ne faut pas s'attarder sur le passé, _Darling_ , ça distrait du présent. » lança-t-elle amèrement.

Emma roula des yeux. Elle appréciait la compagnie de la créatrice de mode et son œil avisé pour les créations vestimentaires mais ces jérémiades étaient trop inutiles à ses yeux. Elle voulait partir et elle avait faim.

* * *

Emma roulait et tapotait pensivement son volant. Les sacs avaient été entassés méthodiquement dans la voiture et certains avaient fini sur la banquette arrière. L'insecte jaune se trainait avec nonchalance : c'était plus que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de transporter.

« Tu veux manger dehors ? », demanda Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle scruta l'avocate.

\- « Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était dangereux.

\- J'ai toujours un plan de repli. On peut manger dehors mais dans un endroit que je connais, c'est la seule contrainte. Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de léger. »

Emma acquiesça et la voiture changea son itinéraire. Les phares de la coccinelle s'allumèrent. La circulation était relativement calme. Regina regarda les restaurants défiler par la fenêtre. Connaissant l'appétit vorace de Miss Swan, sa requête risquait d'être difficile à réaliser. La voiture s'arrêta cependant quelques minutes plus tard à deux pas d'un restaurant.

Emma descendit de la voiture et scruta les environs. Les new-yorkais continuaient à se mouvoir, indifférents à leur sort. Regina sortit de la voiture. Elles pénétrèrent dans le petit restaurant qui disposait d'un large bar sur lequel étaient disposés une multitude d'ingrédients. Une large variété de salades étaient mis sous les yeux du client. Emma s'attardait plutôt aux choix des garnitures. Elles firent la queue puis une fois leurs commandes servies, partirent s'asseoir à une table. Regina haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher une remarque taquine.

« Vous avez le culot d'appeler ça une salade ? »

L'assiette de l'avocate comportait certes du vert mais dans une quantité toute relative. Quelques tomates solitaires tenaient compagnie aux nombreux lardons et gésiers et autre garniture que Regina ne parvenait à identifier.

\- « Y a des feuilles de salade, c'est une salade par définition.

\- Vous mangez toujours dans de telles quantités astronomiques ?

\- J'ai pas trop mangé ce midi, se défendit Miss Swan. Et c'est toi qui voulait manger une salade. »

L'avocate piqua dans son assiette et mangea avec toute le raffinement qu'on pouvait lui connaître. Regina roula des yeux et s'attaqua à son tour à sa salade, plus saine.

\- « En fait, tu voulais manger léger parce que Mamie te fait la misère aux repas c'est ça ?, réalisa soudainement Emma entre deux bouchées.

\- Mme Huai est très attentionnée mais elle est... trop généreuse quant aux quantités, fit Regina dans un sourire désolé.

\- Elle fait toujours plein de trucs, ajouta Emma avec animation. Et après, on culpabilise quand on arrive pas à goûter à tout ! Même en faisant du jogging le matin, je sais pas si j'arrive à tout éliminer. »

Regina acquiesça et elles continuèrent de parler de Mamie et de sa générosité vindicative. Emma renchérit et la conversation parut d'une banalité appréciable, loin des tracas qui demeuraient toujours. Soudain le sourire d'Emma disparut. Elle se leva et salua quelqu'un. Regina leva les yeux. Elle fut surprise de découvrir cette femme aux cheveux d'une blancheur blonde. C'était la femme du café. Elle s'appelait...

\- « Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda Miss Swan dans un sourire poli.

\- Je suis venue manger avec Jack. »

Elsa désigna un homme un peu plus loin. Ce dernier les salua brièvement d'un signe de main avant de continuer à manger. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, un visage fin et imberbe. Il portait un pantalon camel et un sweat bleu ciel. Il avait l'air d'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

\- « Et toi ?, demanda Elsa à son tour. C'est rare de te voir ici.

\- Je suis avec une amie.

\- Oh une amie, répéta-t-elle. Je vois. »

Elsa sourit à Regina mais son expression était de glace. Regina resta de marbre. Emma changea de pied d'appui. Elsa ne semblait pas décidée à partir. Cette dernière poursuivit la conversation :

\- « C'est pour elle que tu as mis fin à notre arrangement du jour au lendemain ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant tu avais l'air bien pressée..., murmura Elsa à voix basse.

\- Je crois que Jack t'appelle. » coupa Emma avec diplomatie.

Elsa acquiesça sachant qu'Emma la chassait avec douceur.

\- « Passes une bonne soirée avec ton _amie_ , lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Merci. »

Emma soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Regina trouva Elsa antipathique. Son impression restait inchangée bien que deux ans avaient passé.

\- « Ne fais pas attention, murmura Emma, elle dit n'importe quoi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été plutôt sèche mais y a pas de quoi spéculer. »

Emma n'en dit pas plus et termina son verre d'eau. Son humeur avait changé et elle était visiblement contrariée d'avoir croisé Elsa. Emma sortit son téléphone et décrocha, sans prendre la peine de regarder quel numéro prenait la peine de la contacter si tard. Regina entendit des insultes fuser du combiner. Emma resta imperturbable et raccrocha, sans s'en émouvoir. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait des messages sur sa boite vocale et les écouta. Des voix furieuses s'élevaient. Emma les supprima sans prendre la peine de les écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- « J'ai défendu un type peu recommandable et ce genre de messages est courant en ce moment, déclara-t-elle en réponse au visage interrogateur de Regina. Tu as fini ? On y va ?

\- Je vais me rafraichir et on peut partir après. »

Emma regarda Regina disparaître derrière la porte. Elle laissa son regard vaquer sur les autres clients. La lumière du restaurant était douce et convenait bien à ce début de soirée. Un groupe d'amis bavardaient avec animation et leurs rires suscitaient le sourire des tables voisines. Elsa et Jack étaient partis et Emma ne serait pas celle qui viendrait à s'en plaindre.

Un nouveau client entra et sa large carrure attira aussitôt l'œil dans un lieu si cosy et bas de plafond. Emma avait choisi de s'installer dans une table au fond, près de la porte qui donnaient sur l'arrière-boutique. L'avocate reconnut ce client taillé comme une armoire à glace. Elle reconnut également l'uniforme policier. M. Little croisa le regard de Maitre Swan. L'avocate fronça les sourcils : elle était installée dans un recoin, un endroit sur lequel les nouveaux arrivants ne s'attardaient pas. Le regard du shérif adjoint s'était posé fugacement vers elle avant d'être détourné aussitôt... Il l'avait cherchée. Il n'était pas là par hasard. Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. L'avocate s'efforça de se lever sans en paraître pressée. Elle se rendit dans les toilettes et trouva Regina en train de se laver les mains. Emma vérifia que les cabines étaient désertes.

\- « Sors par derrière. La porte est toujours ouverte. Ne parle à personne et attends-moi dans la voiture. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Si je ne suis pas là, tu roules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, fit Regina sans comprendre.

\- Fais ce que je te dis. »

Emma lui donna les clefs et repartit aussitôt dans la salle. M. Little finissait d'échanger quelques mots avec une serveuse. Emma le vit repousser le pan droit de sa veste. C'était là qu'il devait y avoir son arme. L'avocate se dirigea vers lui, attrapa une tasse de café sur une table au passage. La client volé, à juste titre, exprima sa colère et se retourna pour fusiller Emma du regard. L'avocate fit mine de trébucher et la tasse de café brûla la chemise de M. Little. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous le regard terrifié de la serveuse qui ne savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Maitre Swan saisit une carafe d'eau sur une table à sa portée et aspergea copieusement le shérif adjoint. Little lui lança un juron en réponse. Il frissonna.

« Pardon je suis vraiment maladroite, je vais vous aider... » lança Emma en faisant mine d'être désolée.

Elle essuya la chemise de Little avec une serviette. Il arrêta son geste et referma sa large main autour du poignet de l'avocate. Les autres clients avaient interrompu leur conversation pour regarder la scène. Ils n'avaient pas totalement suivi l'échange houleux mais en appréciait néanmoins le comique. Certains affichaient ouvertement un sourire narquois et moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? », s'énerva Little en la fusillant du regard.

L'atmosphère devint plus lourd et les clients commençaient à s'inquiéter de la tournure de cet incident. Maitre Swan trouva une parade habile :

« Oh pardon, j'ai oublié que c'était ton anniversaire ! »

Emma connaissait bien ce restaurant et savait qu'il était connu pour sa convivialité communicative entre les clients et leur caractère prompt pour ce genre d'événements. Les clients se levèrent de leurs tables. Une serveuse tira Little par le bras et entreprit de lui mettre un petit chapeau en carton coloré sur sa tête. Un serveur sortit des confettis de sous le comptoir. Les habitués se levèrent pour constituer un cercle autour de Little. Ils furent aussitôt imité par les autres clients. Une foule dense prit forme autour du shérif adjoint. Emma donna quelques billets à une serveuse pour payer la note et l'anniversaire surprise et anticipé du shérif Little.

Elle gagna la sortie d'un pas rapide. Un homme s'éloignait de la coccinelle jaune. Le véhicule ronronnait doucement. Emma accourut côté conducteur. Lorsqu'elle chercha l'homme du regard, il avait déjà disparu parmi les autres piétons. Puis elle se pencha en direction de la vitre de sa voiture. Regina lui ouvrit difficilement, peu habituée à ce système désuet de manivelle. La vitre descendit enfin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?, demanda Emma avec empressement. C'était qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a simplement demandé son chemin.»

Regina s'étonna de ces questions et de son air soucieux. Emma posa une main sur le toit de sa voiture.

\- « T'es sûre que tu le connaissais pas ?, insista-t-elle en regagnant la portière passager.

\- Si c'était le cas, je vous l'aurais dit.

\- D'accord on y va. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres. Elle pensait avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, peut-être devant le cabinet ? Ou en sortant du restaurant avec Killian et Ruby... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression en fin de compte.

La blonde s'assit côté passager et pressa Regina à démarrer le véhicule. Cette dernière eut quelques difficultés à dompter cet insecte jaune et désuet. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de conduire avec un levier de vitesse, sa voiture comportait une boite automatique. Emma la pressa. Regina réussit finalement à faire plier la voiture et la coccinelle démarra enfin. L'avocate se retourna et fit vit Little affublé de son chapeau d'anniversaire atterrir sur le trottoir qu'elles venaient tout juste de quitter.

« Vous comptez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement et observa les mains de la brune s'agripper raidement au volant.

\- « Si tu continues à maltraiter ma voiture comme ça, elle va rendre l'âme avant qu'on ne soit rentrée à la maison.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à avoir un véhicule plus récent », pesta Regina en changeant de vitesse.

La voiture hoqueta et Emma s'agrippa à la poignée du plafond.

\- « Y avait Little.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un collègue de Graham. Il l'avait envoyé l'autre fois pour assurer ma sécurité mais j'le sens pas ce type.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Regina.

\- Tourne à droite, puis prend la troisième à gauche. », la guida Emma.

Regina suivit ses indications. La voiture tourna une première fois, suivit la route sur une centaines de mètres et bifurqua de nouveau.

\- « J'le sens pas c'est tout.

\- Vous m'avez fait sortir comme une voleuse pour une simple... présomption ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- J'allais pas m'attarder pour savoir s'il en avait après toi ou pas.

\- Vous êtes avocate pas médium pourtant...

\- J'ai payé. On a rien volé et c'est moi qui me suis salie les mains.

\- Je vous rembourserai, assura Regina.

\- Si tu y tiens. » soupira Emma.

Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Regina la rembourse mais elle savait que refuser mènerait à une conversation stérile. Emma préféra donner les instructions à la conductrice concernant l'itinéraire à suivre. La coccinelle cessa de hoqueter et la brune parvint à passer les vitesses avec plus de fluidité. Regina se gara devant la maison puis elle coupa le moteur.

Emma tendit les clefs de la maison à Regina :

\- « Va ouvrir, je vais ramener les sacs.

\- Vous ne voulez pas d'aide ?, demanda-t-elle en prenant les clefs.

\- Non c'est bon, rentre. »

Emma partit ouvrir le coffre tandis que Regina rejoignait l'intérieur de la maison. L'avocate chargea un maximum de sacs dans sa main droite, la gauche lui faisant défaut. Elle en profita pour maudire Edna tout en remontant l'allée. Elle posa les sacs dans l'entrée et ferma la porte à clef. Elle alluma la lumière du salon.

Regina s'était étonnée que la maison soit si silencieuse. Elle avait trouvé la réponse sur un morceau de papier laissé en évidence sur un plan de travail de la cuisine.

Je suis partie à la gym. Je vais faire une partie de mah-jong avec des amies. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à appeler.

Mamie.

Regina remarqua que quelques mots avaient été ajouté plus bas : _attention j'ai ciré le parquet_.

« Miss Swan, le parquet a... » commença-t-elle.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Le sol et les meubles en frémirent. Un râle douloureux suivit. Au même moment, les lumières s'éteignirent : une panne d'électricité. Le silence tomba, presque gênant. Le réfrigérateur ne faisait plus entendre son bourdonnement perpétuel. Regina se figea.

« C'est juste Mamie... qui a encore mit le sèche-linge et la machine... à laver en même temps, marmonna Emma le souffle coupé. Ça finit par faire sauter les plombs à chaque fois. »

La brune ne bougea pas un muscle.

« La porte était fermée, les vitres sont... intactes. » appuya Emma.

L'avocate avait encore le souffle coupé par sa chute. Elle était tombée lourdement sur le dos et la douleur se répandait dans son dos.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Regina.

Un rire crispé lui répondit.

\- « J'arrive pas à me lever.

\- Je vais appeler une ambulance, décida la brune.

\- Non, coupa l'avocate.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais appeler Mme Huai.

\- Non, laisse Mamie, ordonna faiblement l'avocate. Elle est partie s'amuser, on va pas l'emmerder parce que j'ai fait un plat sur le parquet. Ruby doit être sortie et Killian croule sous ses dossiers en ce moment. On appelle personne. Je me repose juste un peu... Et ce n'est qu'un bleu.

\- Et si vous avez le coccyx fêlé ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un bleu, décrété Emma. Je vais bien. »

Les talons se firent entendre sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Emma entendit le bruit se rapprocher doucement. Le son changea : les chaussures claquait sur le parquet de l'entrée.

« Par contre, tu peux retirer tes talons ? Parce que j'ai déjà le dos en vrac, alors si tu me perfores le poumon avec tes talons, ça va pas le faire. »

Regina soupira. Elle ôta ses chaussures et chercha à trouver cette avocate buttée qui était la sienne.

\- « Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?, demanda-t-elle en la sentant toute proche. Je vais descendre à la cave pour remettre le courant.

\- Je pourrais y aller, fit valoir Regina. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être capable de grand chose. »

Elle chercha Emma à tâtons et sentit ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Elle effleura son visage.

\- « Si tu me mets le doigt dans l'œil, ce sera le ponpon, railla l'avocate dans un rire douloureux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Affaire de point de vue. »

Emma remonta ses mains le long des bras de Regina. L'avocate s'agrippa à elle et s'appuya sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Elle jura pour s'aider à supporter la douleur lancinante. La brune eut quelques difficultés à contenir ce poids. L'avocate s'appuyait totalement sur elle afin de minimiser le tiraillement aigu qui l'aveuglait de douleur. Emma réinstaura une distance convenable. Elle se tint le dos vouté afin de minimiser son mal et ne pas s'évanouir.

\- « Merci. Je vais à la cave, l'informa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Mais on n'y voit rien.

\- Je connais cette baraque par cœur. Avec ou sans lumière, je sais m'y repérer. »

Emma marcha avec précaution. Elle ne tenait pas à revivre cette chute éprouvante. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sous les escaliers et descendit à la cave. Quelques minutes plus tard. On sentit le courant inonder les murs. Le réfrigérateur reprit son souffle, les appareils électriques se réveillèrent et les lampes s'éclairèrent. Le contenu des sacs était éparpillé sur le sol. Regina s'empressa de les ranger à l'abri des regards dans les sacs et reprit sa position initiale. De longues minutes plus tard, Emma réapparut dans le salon. Regina trouvait ridicule qu'elle s'obstine à ne pas appeler une ambulance.

\- « Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour votre dos ? A moins qu'endurer la douleur soit une prouesse d'avocat et que j'ignore tout de vos us et coutumes.

\- Y a des trucs sous le lavabo, dans la salle de bain, sourit Emma. Y a une boite avec tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Trainez-vous jusqu'au canapé, je reviens. »

Emma réprima un rire qui aurait tôt fait d'agiter son dos de soubresauts douloureux. Regina monta dans la salle de bain et revint avec de la crème et une bande. Emma s'était avachie sur le canapé. La voyant revenir, elle tendit la main.

\- « Merci, je vais gérer.

\- Vraiment ? Vous allez vous mettre de la crème dans le dos ? Ne soyez pas ridicule. » fit Regina en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

Elle se plaça derrière Emma et attendit. L'avocate soupira et retira son haut avant de se dévêtir de son caraco. Ses mouvements étaient prudents et gauches, entrecoupés de frémissement dus à la douleur. Elle ramena ses cheveux devant elle et dégagea son dos dont la nudité était seulement entravé par le soutien-gorge. Regina étala la crème à l'endroit lésé qui commençait à virer au bleu, là où Emma se plaignait de la douleur.

\- « Tu essayes de me faire une croute de crème ?, plaisanta Emma.

\- Vous comptez vous plaindre tout le temps ?

\- Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque. »

Regina passa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma fin de se défaire de la crème qui restait. Elle couvrit généreusement ses épaules avec l'excèdent de crème.

\- « Je vais coller partout après..., se plaignit Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Emma ne pouvait pas se tourner, aussi, elle ne put voir le sourire amusé de Regina. Cependant, elle crut bien l'entendre. La brune déroula la bande et Emma la passa devant elle afin d'en faire le tour. Son regard se hasarda sur le dos de l'avocate. Emma se contorsionna pour extirper son portable de la porche de son pantalon. Elle passa un appel à Killian : dans son état, elle ne pourrait pas contenir un problème qui surviendrait pendant la nuit.

Ses épaules et ses bras étaient parfaitement esquissés. Regina ne pouvait qu'en reconnaître l'esthétique. Mais tout n'était pas si lisse. Au niveau de l'omoplate gauche, la peau portait les stigmates d'une blessure profonde. Il y avait deux petits ronds. La peau était guérie depuis longtemps semblait-il mais les cicatrices étaient parfaitement visibles.

« Ouais... Merci Killian. » murmura Emma.

Elle raccrocha. Regina effleura les deux cicatrices circulaires. Emma se déroba. Elle fit face à Regina. Son visage était de marbre.

« Killian arrive. Il va veiller ici. Il en profitera pour mettre à jour ses dossiers et je pourrais me reposer. Merci pour le bandage. »

Emma attrapa son haut et entreprit de le remettre. Elle tenait à camoufler son épaule. Elle avait sentit les doigts de Regina s'aventurer sur ses cicatrices. Elle se débattit avec son vêtement, énervée par avance qu'on puisse l'interroger sur ces marques. Mais Regina ne posa aucune question bien que plusieurs lui venaient déjà à l'esprit. Emma serra les dents et tenta de se contorsionner mais la douleur était trop vive. Un éclair la traversa et elle hoqueta de douleur. Finalement elle abandonna pour le moment et préféra rester en soutien-gorge, quand bien même c'était quelque peu gênant, pour les autres du moins.

« Une partie d'échecs ? » proposa Emma pour donner le change.

Regina acquiesça. L'avocate voulut partir chercher l'échiquier, trop heureuse de se dérober quelques instants. Se lever déclencha une douleur si vive qu'elle dût se rasseoir. Regina roula des yeux et ramena l'échiquier elle-même. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, Emma avait pris la liberté de s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle s'était mise sur le flan et avait niché son menton dans le creux de sa main.

« J'ai toujours admiré les Romains et l'art de manger allongé. » lança Emma.

Regina installa le Fairy Chess et disposa les pièces dont elle connaissait la juste place.

\- « Vous devriez monter vous allonger. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre dos.

\- Je ne bougerai pas tant que Killian sera pas là. » répondit l'avocate.

Emma avança une pièce. La partie commença dans le calme. Seule Emma émettait parfois un juron quant à la douleur de son dos. L'échiquier était épuré de quelques pièces et Emma était en échec lorsque Killian arriva. La brune réalisa alors la tenue légère et inappropriée de son avocate. Elle se leva et lança le caraco sur Emma qui ne comprit pas immédiatement son comportement.

Killian entra dans le salon et haussa les sourcils en voyant que Regina cachait ostensiblement Emma. L'avocate lança son caraco à l'autre bout du canapé. Killian se pencha pour l'apercevoir.

\- « Vous faites un Strip Chess ?, demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Non, sourit Emma. Mais je perds quand même.

\- C'est dommage. »

Il prit place sur le fauteuil. Il avait ainsi une belle vue sur l'échiquier et sur Emma. Regina se rassit face à Emma.

\- « Il a vu bien pire, murmura Emma à Regina.

\- Je t'ai vue dans des tenues encore plus plaisantes. » approuva-t-il.

Regina croisa les jambes. Ces deux là étaient vraiment singuliers. Elle chercha à coincer Emma sur l'échiquier et pour le moment, l'avocate parvenait toujours à trouver un échappatoire.

\- « Tu bossais sur quelle affaire ?

\- L'affaire Ruben Fiend ». » répondit Killian.

Le visage d'Emma laissa entrevoir une once de malice.

« Il faut que tu lui racontes, cette affaire est marrante. », lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir Miss Swan aborder un dossier avec tant de légèreté. Killian se tourna vers Regina.

\- « M. Fiend mange à raison de cinq jours par semaine dans une sandwicherie réputée et ce, depuis sept ans. Les sandwiches doivent être de douze pouces mais ils ne font que onze pouces en réalité. Il attaque la sandwicherie pour publicité mensongère.

\- Et vous cautionnez une affaire si futile ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- On cautionne parce qu'on peut gagner, rit doucement Emma. Puis attends, tu as calculé le montant du préjudice ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Killian. Ce dernier baissa brièvement les yeux pour admirer sa gorge avant de retrouver le regard vert d'Emma.

\- « Fiend prenait deux sandwiches à 5$. Le bout manquant vaut 0,45$. Après calcul, ça nous donne un préjudice total de 1 644,30$

\- Oh la vache !, s'écria Emma. Tu as trouvé d'autres plaignants ?

\- Oui, sourit Killian.

\- La note risque d'être salée.

\- C'est aberrant ». commenta Regina.

Emma tourna la tête vers Regina. Elle chassa ses cheveux dans son dos ces derniers chatouillaient sa peau nue.

\- « Notre beau pays est très friand de ce genre d'affaires. C'est la friandise du barreau.

\- On peut pas toujours avoir une affaire avec un enjeu vital, ajouta Killian. On défend aussi les petits vieux qui ont embouti une clôture.

\- … Ce qui fait un peu rager Gold mais on se plie à ses exigences alors il nous fout un peu la paix. »

Emma déplaça faucha un Pion de Regina avec sa Licorne. La brune glissa sa Reine à proximité du Roi blanc et mit une fois de plus Emma en échec. L'avocate tenta de se redresser un peu afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'échiquier. Emma roqua son Roi et le plaça à l'abri dans un recoin du damier. Puis, elle attrapa son portable et envoya un sms. Alors que Regina achevait un nouveau déplacement, le portable sonna.

« Graham..., fit Emma en décrochant. Ton bouffon t'a dit qu'on s'était croisé ? ...Tu m'en vois flattée, vraiment. »

Elle avait beau être affublée légèrement et être avachie, elle demeurait sèche. Son visage était soudain devenu sérieux.

« Ah ouais ?, fit Emma. … Il remonte dans mon estime... Donc j'avais raison et... Je m'en fous. S'il m'avait coffrée avec Regina... »

Emma essaya de se redresser avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait mal au dos. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se rallongea docilement.

« Oui, mais elle, elle serait repartie dans son hosto alors la petite brûlure de ton Hagrid au regard bovin, je m'en tape royalement... Il a qu'à porter plainte pour ça puis pour son nez cassé aussi, on verra bien qui gagnera. » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et dédaigneux.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez et lança son téléphone sur le table. Elle croisa volontairement le regard de Regina.

\- « Devine qui a été prévenir la police que je devais avoir un rôle dans ta disparition ?

\- Dites-moi.

\- M. Wood en personne.

\- Et tu t'en étonnes ?, lui demanda Killian.

\- Non, répondit Emma avec sincérité. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ait été prévenir les flics parce qu'il baigne dans des trucs pas nets. Ou il est inconscient ou alors il est fou.

\- Que tu crois, précisa Killian. Il n'a peut-être rien à se reprocher. Tu n'as aucune preuve formelle pour le moment. »

Emma ne dit rien. Elle savait que Killian essayait de la forcer à demeurer objective mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques hypothèses qui inculpaient Robin Wood. Les avocats continuèrent de parler d'autres affaires et Emma parvint enfin à atteindre le Roi noir et à le mettre en difficulté.

\- « Tu veux que je te porte à l'étage ?, demanda Killian.

\- Je me porterai toute seule, répondit Emma sans lâcher l'échiquier du regard.

\- Tu seras mieux pour dormir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans cette maison..., souffla Regina.

\- Si tu fais pas gaffe, je te fous échec et mat au prochain coup, lança l'avocate.

\- Je suis certaine que vous mentez, évoqua la brune.

\- Va-y, prends mon Cavalier de Nuit avec ton Canon. Et oublies pas que tu as perdu ta Reine, t'es mal barrée. », la défia Emma.

Killian les regarda se jauger et débattre afin d'essayer de déterminer laquelle mentait ou non. Un sourire narquois s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Emma tandis que Regina cherchait à deviner la stratégie de son adversaire. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Mme Placard avait le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Elle mastiquait son chewing-gum comme à son habitude tout en ayant le nez dans ses papiers. Emma patientait depuis déjà quelques secondes. Germaine Roz n'était pas là pour lui porter secours et Mme Placard s'obstinait à faire la sourde oreille.

« Et donc j'lui ai dit ''il a quoi mon pot-au-feu'' et il a dit... » continua Mme Placard d'une voix monocorde.

Emma agita ses mains devant la secrétaire pour la faire réagir. Mme Placard soupira et informa son interlocuteur :

\- « Attends, y a la blonde qui me court sur le haricot.

\- Mme Placard, la salua Emma avec politesse. Y a-t-il quelque chose pour moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Tiens mon chou, fit-elle en tendant quelques lettres.

\- Merci, répondit Emma avec gratitude.

\- C'est mon plaisir. » conclut Mme Placard sans en éprouver l'émotion.

Emma partit à son bureau et laissa la secrétaire rependre sa conversation téléphonique. Elle regarda les expéditeurs. Elle les fit défiler une à une. Elle posa une lettre de Milo Tatches à part. Emma regarda la dernière lettre que laquelle il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Elle la retourna et vit que son adresse avait été imprimée avant d'être collée sur l'enveloppe. C'était pour le moins inhabituel.

Elle saisit une pair de ciseaux qui était fiché parmi les crayons d'un pot et introduisit la lame dans l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste net et s'empara de son contenu. Elle déplia la feuille et ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

« VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR SI VOUS N'ARRETEZ PAS. »

Emma sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en être amusée. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle recevait. C'était relativement succinct et peu original. De plus, les majuscules avaient quelque chose de primaire. Elle réduisit la menace de papier à une boulette compacte.

« Encore une menace à cause de l'affaire Sykes, une. » dit-elle.

Elle ajusta son tir et la menace atterrit sans heurt droit dans le cœur de la poubelle.

Elle ne s'émouvait pas de ces menaces. Elle y était habituée et ce n'était que de l'encre sur une feuille. Ces menaces épistolaires ne faisaient couler que de l'encre. Il n'y avait aucun réel danger.

* * *

Le véhicule noir suivait une autre voiture, un modèle tout aussi banal à la carrosserie toute aussi sombre. Les vitres teintées cachaient le visage d'Emma. Elle tourna, suivant le véhicule devant elle.

« _Tu devrais faire attention, Swan._ » entendit-elle à son oreille.

Elle souffla et roula des yeux et continua à traquer le véhicule en question. Killian continuait à la mettre en garde et elle le laissait faire, sachant qu'il finirait par arrêter quand il serait à court d'arguments.

« Tu sais que je te fais déjà une fleur en t'ayant au téléphone ?, lui rappela Emma en se concentrant sur la route. Tu m'énerves, je raccroches. »

Killian rapprocha encore le téléphone de son oreille et rajusta sa position sur le canapé. Regina s'approcha discrètement, dans l'espoir d'entendre de quoi il était question. Killian nota son regard appuyé. Il mit le haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. La brune prit place sur un fauteuil, le plus proche du portable.

« Il s'est juste arrêté manger un truc dans un resto et après il est …. ARGH ! »

Et ce fut la dernière phrase que prononça l'avocate Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La scène Emma/ Little au restaurant est inspirée de** _Kuzco l'Empereur Mégalo_ **.**

 **Je mettrai la suite demain.**


	20. Chapter 20

MissOeildeLynx : **Ne rigole pas, ta théorie est super cohérente ^^ mmmh jeu de séduction je sais pas. Je crois qu'Emma avait trop le dos en vrac pour y penser :) mais sait-on jamais... Mamie revient au chapitre suivant :D**

Emy0708 : **haha je crois qu'on a tous bien aimé ces passages;p**

Queenie : **Merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfic :D(en plus t'as tout lu d'un coup...) Rejoins le côté obscur du club de la haine du sapin... *lève son verre de jus pour trinquer* du RPG ? C'est-à-dire ?**

* * *

 _« Il s'est juste arrêté manger un truc dans un resto et après il est …. ARGH ! »_

Et ce fut la dernière phrase que prononça Emma Swan... avant de longues et interminables secondes. Killian bondit et se saisit du combiné en hurlant, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. Regina s'était levée d'un même mouvement, portant les mains à son cœur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le visage de Killian passa de la stupeur à la pure colère. Un rire léger et sonore s'élevait à présent du téléphone.

\- « Swan..., gronda-t-il.

\- _Oh ça va..._ , rit Emma. _Si on peut plus plaisanter..._

\- Cet humour est déplacé, cracha Regina.

\- _Écoute. Ça fait deux bonnes heures que je suis ce trou du cul, je peux bien déconner un peu. Il est rentré à son appartement. Rien d'anormal. Rien de ce que Graham n'aurait vu. »_ reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

Regina soupira et secoua doucement la tête, tiraillé entre un certain soulagement et un ressentiment notable. Killian lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire. Emma réfléchit tout haut :

\- « _Mmmh... Je vais rentrer à mon appart. Je pense pas qu'il ressortira avant demain matin. Graham est là ?_

\- Pas encore. Il devrait arriver, l'informa Killian.

\- _C'est lui qui apporte la bouffe ?_ » demanda-elle avec moquerie.

Killian confirma et un léger ricanement sortit du téléphone.

\- « _Dis lui de pas engraisser Regina. Je refuse de revoir Edna tout de suite pour une garde-robe complète._

 _-_ De votre part, je trouve ça d'autant plus risible, répliqua Regina.

\- _Te vexe pas, j'en ai après Edna, c'est pas contre toi._ »

Par la suite, les deux avocats échangèrent quelques souvenirs concernant cette créatrice exigeante et ils vantèrent le courage d'Anita. Leur conversation dura encore un peu. Après ce bref intermède, Emma en revint à Robin :

\- « _Je crois qu'il va falloir changer d'approche avec lui. Il sait peut-être qu'il est suivi._

\- Tu spécules, soupira Killian.

\- _C'est une possibilité_ , soutint Emma. _Il peut très bien se tenir à carreau et nous dissimuler des preuves. Mais il finira bien par commettre des erreurs._

\- Vous devriez vous montrer prudente, conseilla Regina. Si votre raisonnement est juste, nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. »

Killian jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se confortait l'une l'autre dans cette hypothèse tangible et friable.

« _C'est lui qui ferait mieux d'être prudent._ » répliqua Emma.

On entendit le moteur s'endormir, les pas d'Emma claquer dans l'escalier et raisonner dans l'immeuble. La clef cliqueta dans le mécanisme de la porte. Puis après s'être échangé les formules d'usage, Emma raccrocha.

Killian passa une main sur son visage et maugréa :

« Quelle saloperie d'humour elle a... ».

Regina l'approuva silencieusement. Cela la consternait mais elle ne pouvait pas changer la personnalité d'Emma Swan.

Graham arriva avec ce qui devait constituer leur diner. Il devait avoir un double des clef en sa possession car il entra sans se donner la peine de frapper. Regina fut assez satisfaite de reconnaître les petites boites blanches du restaurant de Mulan. Ils prirent place tous trois autour de la table basse. Regina investit un fauteuil tandis que les deux hommes préférèrent s'installer par terre, jugeant que leur hauteur était ainsi mieux ajustée à celle de la table. Ils séparèrent leurs baguettes de bois dans un craquement.

Ils débattirent de l'affaire de Regina entre deux bouchées de bœuf au saté. L'intéressée ne put rien leur apprendre qu'ils ne sachent déjà.

Regina feuilleta le journal apporté par Graham et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir son portait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on faisait mention de son évasion. Ce qui la laissait sans voix était la nature du cliché : il avait été pris à Saint-Thomas. La décoration, de vert, de blanc et de rouge sous-entendait que la photo avait été prise à Noël. Elle reconnut Bob, Ed mais aussi Alice qui tenait le chat de l'établissement dans ses bras. Il y avait même cette infirmière qu'elle détestait cordialement mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom...

La photo la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle porta la main à son estomac, sentant ce dernier se tordre sous l'effet de l'angoisse que suscitaient ces souvenirs. Ces murs blancs, ces tenues diaphanes parsemées de petits points... Sur la photographie, elle paraissait éteinte, sans vie. Ses cheveux tombaient tristement sur ses épaules. Regina avait certes troqué l'uniforme de Saint-Thomas au profit de vêtements plus ajustés, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, mais elle se voyait encore comme la résidente de cet hôpital psychiatrique. Elle se surprit même à songer à ce que devenait les autres résidents...

Regina parcourut les quelques lignes qui visaient à la décrire : « _Si vous l'apercevez, vous êtes priés de prévenir immédiatement la police. Ne l'approchez sous aucun prétexte. Cet individu présente une instabilité mentale associée à un délire paranoïaque et peut user de violences._ » Plus loin, l'article mentionnait qu'elle avait été vue à Boston, dans une petite ville en Floride et quelque part sur une plage de Los Angeles. Dans ce monde en quête perpétuelle de reconnaissance et d'attention, les faux témoignages n'étaient pas rares. Ceci arrangeait bien leurs affaires cependant. Regina referma le journal et reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.

\- « Emma est persuadée que Robin a un truc pas net, continua Killian.

\- En tout cas, s'il a baigné dans quelque chose, il s'est jamais fait prendre, commenta Graham en essayant de coincer quelques nouilles récalcitrantes entre ses deux baguettes.

\- Elle cherche du côté de Major Oak mais trouve toujours rien à par ce léger vice autour des assurances décès. Ruby pêche aussi. Et le trafic de drogues des Joyeux Compagnons demeure obscur, tout comme les meurtres des SDF.

\- Si Emma veut trouver quelque chose, elle y arrivera. »

La brune resta silencieuse et attentive lorsque la conversation glissa vers Emma et un aspect plus personnel de sa vie.

\- « Emma a quelqu'un en ce moment ?, demanda Graham, curieux.

\- Oooh, _mate_ , elle est sortie avec une blonde à tomber par terre, rit Killian. Une beauté fatale. Un corps touché par la grâce...

\- Et donc ? Emma l'a aidée à _approfondir_ sa plaidoirie entre quatre murs ?, fit Graham, taquin.

\- Ah, de ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire, cette Elsa n'était là que pour... le plaisir physique, se souvint Killian. Tu sais si elle a eu quelqu'un de sérieux après... ?

\- A part toi tu veux dire ?, esquiva Graham. Personne. »

S'ils avaient abordé le sujet avec légèreté, les dernières phrases échangées étaient plus graves. Regina se demanda si leur échange à demi-mot était la conséquence de sa présence. Graham débarrassa les boites vides et partit les jeter dans la cuisine. Il leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et partit. La maison était à présent vide, il n'était que deux.

Killian serait seul pour veiller à la sécurité de Regina. L'avocat désigna un plateau quadrillé de noir et de blanc qui était posé sur le meuble de la télévision.

« Une petite partie d'échecs classique ? », proposa-t-il.

Regina acquiesça et l'aida à disposer les pièces sur le plateau. Killian combla le silence en évoquant que le Fairy Chess parfois trop lourd de possibilités, énumérant les difficultés à se souvenir des déplacements de chaque pièce.

\- « Vous êtes sorti avec Emma ?, demanda Regina de but en blanc.

\- Oui, confirma Killian. Pour ce que ça a duré... En tant que petit ami, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lui courir après. C'était aussi plaisant que fugace. Mais en tant qu'amie, elle est géniale. »

Killian bougea un premier pion blanc, rompant la ligne originellement constituée. Regina fit tourner le Cavalier entre ses doigts puis l'avança finalement.

\- « De qui parliez-vous ? J'ai cru un moment que vous alliez mentionner quelqu'un d'autre. Emma a eu quelqu'un avant vous ?, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard perdu de Killian.

\- Lily, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- La femme à qui je ressemble ? »

Killian reposa doucement son Fou sur un case noire. Il ne lâcha pas le plateau du regard.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous ne lui ressemblez pas vraiment, murmura-t-il doucement. Emma vous aurait aidée de toute manière. »

Il posa son regard bleu sur Regina et celle-ci put y voir une once de tristesse.

\- « Vous avez remarqué son problème à la main ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Elle a des difficultés avec sa main gauche, parfois.

\- Emma n'a pas toujours été avocate, confia Killian. Elle voulait entrer à la criminelle avec Lily. Mais une banale affaire de cambriolage a tourné au vinaigre. Ils se sont fait canardés. Lily a été abattue. Emma a été touchée. Elle est restée deux mois à l'hôpital puis il y a eu sa rééducation. »

Regina ne s'intéressait plus à l'échiquier. Elle ne quittait pas Killian du regard, attendant la suite.

\- « Qui était Lily pour Emma ?, demanda-elle pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Si vous le lui demandez, elle vous répondra que Lily n'était que sa meilleure amie, sourit-il tristement. Elle n'aime pas en parler et préfère utiliser cette tournure pour parler de Lily... mais Emma l'aimait. Je ne l'ai connue qu'après le drame, quand elle est entrée au cabinet. Je ne sais pas comment elle était avant... Mais elle est parfois si distante que je me dis qu'elle est morte avec Lily ce jour-là. »

Elle comprenait ce que l'avocat laissait entendre à demi-mot. Regina avança un Fou, songeant que la personne qu'Emma avait vue sous l'effet de la drogue de l'hôpital était sans doute cette mystérieuse Lily.

\- « Elles étaient ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ça, je n'en est pas la moindre idée, répondit-il avec sincérité. Emma est évasive et rien de ce qu'on a pu trouvé ne nous a éclairés.

\- ''nous'' ?, releva la brune.

\- Ruby et moi. Quand Emma est arrivée au cabinet, elle ne nous disait rien sur sa vie privée alors on a fait quelques recherches, pour la forme. Même Graham ne sait pas ce qu'était Emma avant d'entrer dans la police... On sait qu'elle a passé l'essentiel de sa vie dans un orphelinat puis on a perdu sa trace pendant plus d'un an et demi. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue durant ce laps de temps.»

Regina attendait que Killian poursuive mais il réalisa qu'il en avait été trop bavard :

« Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Si j'en dit trop, elle me tuera. »

Il avait dit ces mots en souriant. Puis, toujours aussi charmeur, il invita la brune à se concentrer sur leur partie.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Killian était encore au poste de gardien. Regina s'en accommodait de bonne grâce : il était discret et moins antipathique que l'était Mulan. L'avocat était toujours particulièrement apprêté et Regina s'interrogeait sur la nécessité qu'il avait à utiliser de l'eyeliner...

\- « Vous voulez sortir ?

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je connais peut-être un moyen pour que vous retrouviez certain de vos souvenirs. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressée par cette perspective.

\- « Comment serait-ce possible ?

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises. Qui est au courant de cette sortie ?

\- Emma. » répondit naturellement Killian.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et tapa un message succinct.

« Si vous nous permettez d'avoir davantage d'informations, nous seront plus à même de vous aider, étaya Maitre Jones. Ceci permettrait éventuellement d'établir si votre fils est bel et bien mort ou non. »

Regina pesa ses arguments. Elle ne pouvait pas rechigner cette opportunité, encore moins si elle lui permettait de mettre la main sur un indice susceptible de la conduire jusqu'à son fils.

« Je vous suis. », répondit-elle.

L'instant d'après, la voiture noire de Killian vrombissait et disparaissait dans la nuit.

Emma s'était assoupie, exténuée, dans son lit. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa veste ou de manger. Elle était endormie sur ses draps. Lorsque son téléphone avait brièvement sonné pour lui signalé l'arrivée d'un message, elle avait soupiré mais pas daigné l'ouvrir. Elle s'autorisa encore une petite sieste inopinée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de regarder son téléphone pour s'enquérir de l'heure. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure. Elle soupira et s'étira, les membres encore lourds de sa sieste tardive. Elle bailla, son corps réclamant encore la chaleur du sommeil. Elle roula sur le dos et ouvrit le message. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était de Killian.

« Je suis avec Margarita à Bleecker Street. »

Margarita, Margarita... Il était avec Regina ? Emma se redressa. Le message avait été envoyé il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Elle attrapa ses clefs et quitta son appartement au pas de course.

Au même moment, à Bleecker Street, dans une pièce épurée et dépourvue de la moindre fenêtre, Killian serrait la main d'un homme pour le remercier. Ses boucles sombres effleuraient ses épaules. Une courte barbe habillait sa bouche. Il sourit à Killian.

\- « Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider.

\- Pas autant que moi, _mate_. » assura Killian.

Maitre Jones regarda Regina reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda cet homme vêtu d'une tunique longue, d'un pourpre intense. Il était grand et doté d'une aura qui faisait forte impression. Il tenait dans sa main un sceptre dont la tête était sculptée pour prendre la forme d'un cobra. Il s'approcha de Regina et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur. Son teint halé et ses yeux sombres parfaisaient son physique plaisant.

\- « Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Oui. C'est juste... étrange.

\- J'en conviens » sourit-il.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise.

\- « Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, le remercia Regina.

\- C'est mon plaisir, Madame, sourit l'homme au sceptre de cobra. Je vous laisse vous installer pour le spectacle. »

Killian et Regina sortirent de la loge. Sur la porte, les lettres composaient le nom de l'artiste : Jafar.

Killian ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Emma débarquer dans le couloir, d'humeur furibonde. Un agent de sécurité tentait vainement d'entraver sa course.

\- « C'est quoi ce coup fourré encore ?!, lança Emma en haussant le ton.

\- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas.. , commença l'agent de sécurité.

\- Elle est avec nous. » informa Killian d'une voix posée.

L'agent de sécurité ravala sa contrariété quelques instants et repartit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Tu l'emmènes voir un _hypnotiseur_ ?, demanda Emma ahurie. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un rite vaudou avec des poupées de paille ?! »

Elle se mit à parler d'une voix plus basse mais sa voix était toujours aussi virulente.

\- « Alors que Little nous colle au cul sur ordre de son saint de mari, tu l'accompagnes en sortie, le soir ?! Tu veux peut-être lui pointer un flingue directement sur la tempe ?

\- C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas l'hypnose que cette pratique est forcément douteuse, répliqua Killian. Elle est recherchée depuis son évasion, ce n'est pas étonnant que son mari cherche à la retrouver par ses propres moyens. Tu dramatises. D'autant plus que tu l'as déjà accompagnée en sortie.

\- C'est de l'hypnose _de spectacle_ , rappela Swan en occultant la dernière remarque pertinente de son ami. Tu peux pas comparer ce gugus à Bleuler. »

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit, dévoilant Jafar. Ce dernier avait bombé le torse et son air impassible laissait néanmoins deviner son ressentiment.

« Sachez que j'ai suivi une formation sur l'hypnose ericksonienne, que je maitrise parfaitement cette pratique, murmura-t-il avec une douceur apparente. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos places, le spectacle ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Il claqua la porte de sa loge et les quitta brusquement. Les pans de sa cape noire voletaient derrière lui. Tous trois suivirent sa sortie du regard et se reportèrent sur leur conversation.

\- « Cette pratique est..., commença Miss Swan.

\- Regina s'est souvenue de quelque chose.

\- Parfaitement, appuya l'intéressée. Je me suis souvenue d'un homme qui m'a interrogée au poste de police et de souvenirs concernant l'hôpital. »

Regina décrivit les brides de souvenirs qu'elle venait de récupérer mais Emma ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que cela. De plus, si Regina avait en tête le physique de cet homme, elle n'en avait pas le nom.

\- « Les souvenirs de l'hôpital contiennent des informations intéressantes ?, interrogea-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Regina et Killian,

\- Non, fut forcée de reconnaître Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, le risque était inutile. On rentre, conclut Emma.

\- Je ne crois pas, Swan. Il a un spectacle que tu voulais voir.

\- C'est pas la question, soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Nous sommes déjà dehors, lança Regina.

\- On doit se taper le spectacle de... Jafar d'abord, non ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé la porte de la loge. Puis il sera tard quand ce sera fini. J'ai pas confiance.

\- On est deux voitures, rappela Killian. On pourra rentrer sans problème. Et c'est un spectacle modeste, il n'y a pas de risque. »

Emma le scruta, indécise. Killian dégaina trois tickets qu'il agita sous le nez de son amie et collègue.

\- « Il serait absurde d'avoir payé ces tickets pour ne pas assister au spectacle, renchérit Regina.

\- Tu bosses comme une dingue, tu mérites un moment de détente, fit Killian.

\- J'étais en osmose avec mon lit avant que tu m'envoies ton message stupide. » dit Emma sur le même ton.

Elle accepta néanmoins, bon gré mal gré, l'offre de Killian. La salle de spectacle était située au sous-sol. Tout était de bois. Les sièges étaient agencés en étroites colonnes, face à la scène. Il devait y avoir un peu moins d'une centaine de places La lumière était tamisée. Les autres spectateurs finissaient de s'installer. Leurs conversations accompagnaient la musique qui précédait le début du spectacle. Killian s'installa, suivi par Regina et Emma. La blonde s'étira et posa son bras sur l'accoudoir.

La musique cessa et les voix firent de même, sachant que ce silence annonçait le début du spectacle. Jafar fit son apparition sur scène. Il désigna ses victimes dans l'assistance. Les spectateurs choisis s'assirent en ligne, sur des chaises disposées sur la scène. La minute suivante, ils étaient tous sous son emprise. Après une brève injonction, les élus suivirent les instructions de Jafar et se détendirent. Le public contempla, dans une inquiétude fascinée, l'hypnotiseur influencer les spectateurs désignés.

Regina crut qu'Emma s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'elle se pencha dans sa direction, elle remarqua que l'avocate s'était tout bonnement assoupie, la tête soutenue par sa main. Le spectacle se poursuivit dans son indifférence la plus totale. Le public offrit des applaudissements nourris à Jafar qui finit par laisser la scène après une suite d'épreuves plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, illustrant la prouesse de son art. Les spectateurs échangèrent quelques commentaires durant cet interlude bienvenu. Le rideau était à présent baissé le temps que le prochain spectacle puisse préparer sa mise en scène.

Killian se pencha et chercha Emma du regard. Cette dernière avait la joue contre son poing et de sa place, il ne pouvait voir qu'une masse de cheveux blonds. Regina se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise afin de ne pas gêner Maitre Jones. Ce dernier tendit un bras et donna un coup de sa main dans le coude de sa collègue. Le coude d'Emma chuta de l'accoudoir. Sa tête suivit brièvement sa courte chute. Emma se redressa brusquement. Elle avait le regard hagard et la bouche pâteuse. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se tourna vers Killian. Elle papillonna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

\- « T'es vraiment con, chuchota-t-elle d'une vois encore ensommeilée. Y a quoi encore ?

\- Le spectacle du Docteur va commencer, répondit Killian.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Regina.

\- Un super spectacle de magie avec sons et lumières, répondit Emma avec enthousiasme, se réveillant soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu l'as pas vu. » la taquina Killian.

Emma se pencha sur Regina afin de pouvoir mieux apercevoir son ami dans la pénombre. Elle commença à répliquer quand les lumières s'éteignirent alors. Le silence tomba. Tous les spectateurs avaient le regard rivé sur la scène. Soudain, les lumières de la scène virèrent au violet pastel. Un léger bruit de détonation retentit et un nuage violet s'éleva au centre de la scène. Certains spectateurs tentèrent de retenir une exclamation de surprise. Du nuage de fumée émergea un homme vêtu d'une veste à queue de pie. Son pantalon noir et moulant soulignait ses jambes d'une finesse presque surnaturelle. Son ombre apparaissait nettement derrière lui. Cette dernière s'affranchit de son maitre et souleva l'ombre du chapeau. Le chapeau lui-même s'éleva dans les airs, suivant le mouvement de l'ombre. L'homme attrapa son chapeau et le replaça sur sa tête. Il rajusta la plume coincée dans le bandeau rouge qui sertissait son couvre-chef.

« Je suis le Docteur Facilier. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes amis. », se présenta l'artiste d'une voix grandiloquente et solennelle.

Il ouvrit les bras et sourit à son public, découvrant ses dents du bonheur. Un chœur lugubre fit écho à ses paroles :

« Car mes amis viennent de l'au-delà. »

L'effet était renforcé par la musique à mi-chemin entre l'instrument et le hurlement du vent. Des masques s'illuminèrent sur le mur de la scène. Les yeux des masques se mirent à briller d'un violet brillant et leurs bouches articulèrent les mots de Facilier. Emma était captivée.

Le Docteur Facilier commença ses tours de passe-passe et les ombres qui mouvaient derrière lui apportaient une certaine lourdeur à l'atmosphère. Le spectacle continua, seulement troublé par les applaudissements du public. Le Docteur Facilier fit courir les cartes sur ses bras avec une telle fluidité que l'on avait l'impression qu'elles volaient selon le désir de l'artiste. Les ombres coururent sur le plafond et les murs et désignèrent certains spectateurs. L'artiste leur tira les cartes et exposa des détails infirmes de leurs vies, sous le regard médusé mais néanmoins admiratif du public.

« Ce type est génial », souffla Emma.

Le Docteur Facilier s'affubla d'un masque blanc, semblable à un morceau de crâne qui ne cachait que le haut de son visage. Les prémisses dentelés d'une mâchoire aiguisée tombait sur sa fine et courte moustache qui surplombait elle-même ses lèvres charnues étirées en un sourire inquiétant.

Tout le long du spectacle, il prétendit chercher les victimes pour nourrir ses amis de l'au-delà. Le public ne s'émouvait guère de cette mise en scène certes plaisante. Le fil conducteur était original et apportait un certain cachet aux tours. Cependant lorsque le spectacle commença à arriver à sa fin, le masque le plus imposant du mur de scène ouvrit sa large gueule. Un nuage verdâtre s'en éleva et les ombres errantes s'y rapatrièrent aussitôt.

« A tous ceux qui nous quitteront ce soir..., murmura Facilier avec une douceur gutturale, accusez mes amis de l'au-delà. »

Il éclata d'un grand rire, grand et lugubre, d'une joie démoniaque. Certains tombèrent de leurs sièges et churent sur le sol. Les spectateurs voisins se levèrent dans un cri d'effroi. Le Docteur Facilier écarta les bras, riant toujours. Le public s'inquiéta. Etait-ce vraiment du spectacle ?

« Gardez mon secret sinon vous finirez aussi dans la tombe. Alors... chut. »

Il posa son index fin sur ses lèvres. Le dernier mot fut prononcé dans un souffle comme pour éteindre une bougie. Tout sombra dans la noir le plus total à l'exception du masque squelettique et des yeux de Facilier dont le violet persistèrent encore quelques secondes. Il n'y avait plus ni artiste, ni lumière.

Les voix s'élevèrent dans le public, cherchant à savoir si tout cela était prémédité ou non. L'éclairage de la salle se ralluma sur le public et tous réalisèrent que les spectateurs évanouis avaient disparu. Le rideau rouge de la scène était tombée, comme effaçant toute trace de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le rideau se leva et le public put découvrir Facilier, accompagné des dix spectateurs qui manquaient aux dix sièges de la salle. Le public, soulagé et admiratif, applaudit à tout rompre.

« Vous aviez raison, il est doué. » cria Regina en se penchant vers Emma.

Entre les applaudissements, les cris et les sifflements des spectateurs, il devenait difficile de se faire entendre. La salle se vida, après une dernière salve tonitruante d'applaudissements.

Emma leur dit bonsoir et les quitta sans s'attarder. Regina monta dans la voiture de Killian. L'insecte jaune suivit le véhicule noir. Killian partit en direction de la maison. La coccinelle les laissa. Regina en fut surprise.

\- « Quelqu'un doit nous suivre, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, murmura Killian.

\- C'est supposé me rassurer ?

\- La voiture a dû suivre Swan.

\- Vous comptez la laisser seule ?, demanda Regina d'un air réprobateur.

\- Elle a une arme. Elle sait se défendre. Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. »

Pourtant Killian était légèrement inquiet. Sa voix ne le laissait pas paraître mais sa voix la trahissait.

\- « Swan fait régulièrement de faux signalements vous concernant afin de semer de fausses pistes, ajouta-t-il. Si on suit Swan, c'est forcément parce que votre mari a émis des soupçons la concernant. Personne n'a suffisamment d'indices pour nous relier à votre évasion.

\- Emma ne risque rien ?

\- Si votre mari la soupçonne réellement d'être à l'origine de votre évasion il perdrait beaucoup à la tuer. »

De son côté, Emma vérifiait régulièrement que la voiture qui la suivait était toujours là. Emma s'amusait à tourner autour d'un pâté de maison, avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre un énième chemin tortueux. La voiture la suivait toujours, à distance raisonnable cependant. Emma s'arrêta devant son immeuble et descendit de sa coccinelle. Elle s'appuya sur le toit de son insecte sur roues et regarda la voiture ralentir en passant à sa hauteur, avant de continuer sa route.

« Et oui, connard, tu as perdu... » souffla Emma en la voyant disparaître au coin de la rue.

Elle monta à son appartement, le pas léger. Regina était hors de danger. Elle claqua la porte de son appartement et dégaina son téléphone. Elle se connecta à sa boîte mail et consulta les brouillons dont un venait d'être créé récemment.

 _« Bien arrivés. RAS. »_

Emma se déconnecta et éteignit son téléphone, sereine.

* * *

Maitre Swan épluchait les différents documents du Major Oak sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle cherchait un point d'ombre dans les relevés de compte, guettait un licenciement non justifié, un indice. Elle annotait parfois quelques pages qu'il lui faudrait consulter de nouveau plus tard. Elle attrapa distraitement sa tasse et but quelques longues gorgées de son chocolat chaud. Une douce odeur de cannelle embaumait la pièce. Elle était perchée sur un haut tabouret de la cuisine, en shorty et débardeur et semblait trouver cette tenue on ne peut plus adéquate pour travailler sur l'enquête.

Regina versa le café dans une tasse à son intention et prit place, elle aussi autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine. Ses doigts pianotèrent la porcelaine de la tasse pensivement. Elle hésita puis se lança finalement :

« Quand vous avez dit avoir vu une amie, vous parliez de Lily ? »

Regina regretta sa question trop abrupte, trop directe. Emma posa son stylo et enveloppa sa main gauche de son autre main. Son regard était dur.

\- « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout à coup ?, demanda Emma d'un ton sec.

\- Vous m'avez sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique, il est... normal que je m'intéresse un peu à votre parcours.

\- Mon ''parcours'' ?, répéta-t-elle dans un ricanement amer et tremblant. Lily n'était pas un parcours.

\- Qu'était-elle dans ce cas ?, demanda Regina dans l'espoir de l'entendre parler.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Qui t'a parlé de Lily ? Killian ? Graham ? Ruby ? Mamie peut-être ?»

Emma la sonda d'un regard noir. Elle chercha à deviner les coupables. Elle crut bien découvrir que Killian n'y était pas étranger. La colère monta et colora ses joues.

\- « C'est moi l'avocate. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Je suis payée pour recueillir des infos et dresser ta défense.

\- Techniquement vous n'êtes pas payée, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- C'est pas ça qui compte. L'important c'est d'établir la justice.

\- Je croyais que l'avocat devait juste défendre ou accuser ?, pointa encore Regina.

\- Tu es déterminée à me faire chier, c'est pas croyable ! »

La brune ne se formalisa pas de sa vulgarité.

\- « Tout comme vous semblez déterminée à ne pas confier la moindre information vous concernant.

\- Ouais, confirma sèchement l'intéressée. Tu t'en fiches dans le fond, c'est juste pour faire causette et j'en ai pas envie.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas parler pour moi. » intervint Regina.

Emma évita son regard et prit son portable qui vibrait presque silencieusement. Regina crut reconnaître la voix de sa secrétaire. L'avocate parlait d'un ton toujours dur et froid, ce qui prit son interlocutrice au dépourvu. La colère agitait sa voix de discrets soubresauts.

« Putain Ruby, c'est pas le moment, bougonna Emma. Oui... Non je suis pas énervée !... »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Son souffle était saccadé.

« Bon, tu aurais quelque chose sur Bob Parr, s'il te plait ? C'est le seul licenciement au cours des dix dernières années à avoir une justification bancale... Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé... Tu m'envoies tout ça par fax ?... Merci Ruby. »

Emma quitta la cuisine et abandonna Regina sans prendre la peine de lui dire un mot. Elle se posa devant la machine branchée dans le salon et attendit que cette dernière veuille bien lui cracher les feuilles que Ruby lui envoyaient. Le visage de l'avocate s'illumina lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Elle regagna prestement la cuisine et fouilla parmi les feuilles qu'elle avait déjà examinées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? », l'interrogea Regina.

Emma tira une feuille. La brune plissa les yeux, reconnaissant une écriture manuscrite. L'avocate disposa cette feuille à côté de celle que venait de lui envoyer Ruby.

« Ça c'est une lettre adressée à votre mari pour contester un licenciement jugé abusif et ça c'est une lettre anonyme menaçant de dénoncer des procédures houleuses. », déclara Emma d'une voix légèrement tremblante en montrant tout à tour les deux feuilles.

Regina suivit son mouvement des yeux puis plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, soudain devenu plus clair, attendant que cette dernière veuille bien poursuivre et étayer son explication. Emma était toujours ébranlée par le sujet précédent mais retrouvait doucement son calme.

« Ruby a jeté un œil et les lettres anonymes sont au nombres de trois, envoyées durant l'année 2011. Et M. Parr a été viré dans les deux mois qui ont suivi la dernière lettre... Et ces lettres ont brusquement cessé, comme par magie. Ruby les a montrées à un graphologue qui a établi que ces deux documents avaient été écrits par la même personne. On pourra s'en servir au tribunal. Ça prouve que le Major Oak était conscient du problème, l'a délibérément approuvé et que Bob Parr a été viré pour cette raison. » conclut Emma.

Son hypothèse certaine était à présent une preuve avérée. Elle jugea bon d'étayer ce point afin de chasser définitivement Lily de cette conversation. Emma avait la tête penchée sur ses papiers et fuyaient délibérément le regard de Regina. Cette dernière comprit aisément sa manœuvre et son envie de ne plus aborder le sujet épineux qu'était Lily. Elle se résolut à l'abandonner de bonne grâce.

\- « De quoi parlent les lettres anonymes ?

\- D'un vice concernant les assurances décès, l'informa l'avocate. Pour que le bénéficiaire reçoive l'argent, il faut remplir une clause qui regroupent les informations d'usage : le nom, le prénom, la date et le lieu de naissance.

\- Et ?, l'encouragea Regina.

\- Cette close est incomplète chez le Major Oak. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. On ne demande pas le lieu de naissance selon M. Parr. Donc, continua-t-elle avec engouement, l'argent ne peut pas aller au bénéficiaire. Les employés du Major Oak ont consigne de ne pas approfondir les recherches du bénéficiaire.

\- Où va cet argent ?

\- Tout droit dans les poches de M. Wood. Je vais élargir mes recherches à son entourage. Il est peut-être le cerveau de cette affaire mais il doit avoir des petites mains pour les basses besognes. J'ai pas trouvé d'échanges avec Saint-Thomas qui puissent être compromettants. Il a pas de pick-up bleu qui correspondrait au véhicule qui a percuté les SDF et je cherche toujours un truc qui me mènerait à Henry. J'ai toujours pas relevé de déplacements suspects.»

Regina se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Emma comprit sa colère et sa tristesse. La brune lui demanda alors, avec un espoir non dissimulé, si elle avait des nouvelles de son fils. Emma réalisa son oubli et partit chercher quelque chose dans son sac en bandoulière qui attendait patiemment dans l'entrée.

\- « Tu as pas de photos de ton fils..., dit-elle en extirpant quelque chose de son sac.

\- Non, tout a brulé dans l'incendie et... on m'a interdit d'en avoir car cela m'empêcherait de faire mon deuil et...

\- J'ai trouvé une photo. »

Elle revint vers elle et tendit le cliché à Regina qui y reconnut Henry. Son fils était toujours présent dans ses pensées mais bien qu'elle ressassait les souvenirs de son enfant, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait poser les yeux sur lui.

\- « Comment avez-vous eu cette photo ?, demanda-elle d'une voix presque inaudible en prenant le cliché entre ses doigts.

\- L'autre fois, j'ai été à la sortie de l'école de ton fils, j'ai trouvé ses anciens camarades. J'ai un peu discuté avec des parents et de fil en aiguille, j'ai eu une photocopie d'une photo de classe. Là c'est un agrandissement, ça explique la qualité discutable.

\- ...Merci.

\- Il avait quel âge sur cette photo ? »

Regina quitta le cliché des yeux et lança un regard amusé à l'avocate qui se cachait derrière sa tasse de chocolat.

\- « Je croyais qu'on ne parlait pas de nos vies ?

\- Techniquement, ton fils fait partie de cette affaire, argua l'avocate.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Pas encore. J'attends encore que Graham trouve l'attestation de décès d'Henry, qu'on trouve le petit détail pas net. Je peux rien entreprendre tant que j'ai pas un doute raisonnable. »

Regina hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur la photo de son fils. Il était si jeune, si souriant. Il devait avoir tellement grandi depuis lors. Si il était en vie, se répéta-t-elle, _si_ il était en vie...

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **L'hypnose ericksonienne est une hypnose moins injonctive que l'hypnose classique. Toute personne est hypnotisable mais certains présentent des résistance à l'hypnose classique, l'hypnose ericksonienne est une alternative.**

 **Il me semble que c'est Bleuler qui était capable de plonger quelqu'un dans un état d'hypnose après une simple poignée de main, mais je peux me tromper. Si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer... ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi ! (Et y aura Mamie...)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Guest_ : **bah laisser une review, c'est quand même gentil de ta part, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je trouve ça même encore mieux dans la mesure où elle est laissée à un chapitre si avancé. Merci pour ta patience ^^ C'est vrai que si le SQ est l'élément motivant, cette fanfic est frustrante. Courage ! On y arrive...doucement...**

 _Queenie_ **: Pour moi le RPG c'est juste un type de jeux vidéo donc je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par là... (je suis à la ramasse donc tu peux y aller avec les explications xD)**

 _MissOeildeLynx_ **: Je suis contente que tu aies eu un peu peur au cours du dernier chapitre x) Et voilà le retour de Mamie !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Killian peinait à lui faire entendre raison. La pause échiquéenne prenait la tournure d'un pugilat. Emma reposa sèchement sa pièce sur le damier. Elle s'efforçait de paraître aimable les murs transparents du bureau formaient un petit aquarium dans lequel il était aisé de les espionner.

\- « Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs concernant son fils, étaya Killian avec diplomatie.

\- Pas du tout, contredit-elle.

\- Elle est dans le déni parce qu'elle a pas vu son corps.

\- Parce que Wood le lui a interdit.

\- Tu déformes les faits. Il a voulu la protéger. Voir un cadavre peut être traumatisant. Je me souviens encore de mon frère dans son cercueil. J'aurais préféré ne pas aller le voir. »

Killian fit glisser un Bateau sur l'échiquier. Emma pesait ses mots mais restait vindicative concernant ses idées.

\- « Enterrer son fils doit être la chose la plus éprouvante du monde. Tu ne peux pas nier que cela a dû la traumatiser.

\- Pas comme ça, s'obstina Emma.

\- Tu es butée, Swan.

\- Tu me fais chier, Jones.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies de mauvaises surprises, c'est tout. Et si son fils est vivant qui s'en occupe ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas Wood mais ce type aimait son gosse, il peut pas le laisser en pension complète sans se donner la peine d'aller le voir. On l'a suivi et on a rien trouvé. »

Emma ne pouvait nier que c'était le point d'ombre qui entachait ses convictions. Elle avisa l'heure. Elle se leva et s'empara de sa veste rouge accrochée au porte-manteau de son bureau. Elle l'enfila et repoussa ses cheveux blonds qui s'étaient pris dans sa veste.

« J'en aurais pas. Je sais ce que je fais. A plus tard, Killian. »

Elle quitta la pièce après s'être emparée d'un dossier qui était sur son bureau. Killian le regarda s'éloigner puis rejoignit son bureau avant que Gold ne le réprimande.

* * *

Emma sortit du tribunal. Sa conversation avec Killian plus tôt dans la matinée l'avait un peu échaudée. Peut-être qu'une méthode plus offensive aurait des répercutions plus significatives. Elle prit la direction des locaux du Major Oak.

Elle passa devant la secrétaire sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer. Elle atteignit le bureau de M. Wood avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher. La secrétaire essaya de faire sortir Emma mais Robin lui signe de les laisser.

Le bureau était immense, entouré de grandes vitres qui accentuaient l'impression d'espace. Les meubles étaient massifs, de bois et d'une matière nacré qu'Emma identifia comme de l'ivoire ou une matière qui l'imitait fortement. M. Wood devait avoir un certain attrait pour le luxe au quel cas, son goût pour la richesse était feint avec brio.

\- « Je sais exactement qui vous êtes, annonça Robin.

\- Vous m'en voyez flattée. Ça nous fait gagner du temps.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez rectifié vos clauses dans les contrats d'assurance décès. »

Robin s'installa derrière son bureau. Emma ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, préférant rester debout pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- « Voyez ce que j'ai pu découvrir sans trop prendre la peine de chercher. Je me demande ce que je pourrais trouver en cherchant un peu. Vous avez une idée ?

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Il ne s'agit que de votre interprétation, sourit Emma. Je ne faisais que venir aux nouvelles. Il serait triste d'apprendre que vous trempez dans quelque chose de louche.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, murmura Robin. Il est étrange de voir que ma femme a réussi à s'évader suite à deux de vos visites. »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Robin soupira.

\- « Je pense que vos intentions sont louables : vous voulez l'aider. C'est aussi ce que je veux mais personne ne peut l'aider, à part elle. Sans ses médicaments, sans le personnel médical, son état risque de se dégrader. Je ne veux que son bien, assura-t-il.

\- Je suis rassurée de l'apprendre, murmura Emma d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'essaye de la retrouver depuis son évasion. Mais puisque vous êtes ici, je vous le demande : où est Regina ? »

Robin regarda Emma avec espoir. Maitre Swan demeura impassible. Une once de rancœur se trahit sur le visage de l'avocate. L'inquiétude de M. Wood se mua en une colère désespérée.

\- « Elle a été diagnostiquée dépressive et suicidaire. Elle pourrait se faire du mal.

\- C'est une affaire de point de vue.

\- S'il arrive quelque chose à ma femme, ce ne sera pas une affaire de point de vue, répliqua Robin en serrant la mâchoire. Je vous en tiendrai pour responsable. Je vous le ferai payer.

\- Faites attention, M. Wood. Cela sonne comme une menace.

\- Ce n'en est une que si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, fit Robin en la défiant du regard.

\- C'est une chose heureuse que je ne sois pas mêlée à son évasion alors. » conclut Emma avec une légèreté feinte.

Robin contourna son bureau. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Maitre Swan.

« A moins que vous ne soyez encline à me dire où se trouve ma femme, je vous serais gréé de sortir de mon bureau. » lui conseilla-t-il.

C'était une bataille silencieuse que personne ne souhaitait perdre. Chacun avait des soupçons mais aucune preuve directe permettant d'impliquer l'autre.

* * *

Emma s'arrêta au bureau circulaire de l'accueil. Ruby leva le nez de ses papiers.

\- « Salut. Tu dois avoir un colis pour moi.

\- J'ai rien eu mais Whil et Germaine étaient là avant moi.

\- Putain, non..., râla Emma dans une grimace contrariée. Pas elles...

\- Et ton rendez-vous a du retard.

\- Ouais... Merci Ruby. »

Maitre Swan s'en alla d'un pas trainant. Elle trouva Germaine, qui la salua d'un rictus crispé. Elle rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et replongea dans ses papiers.

\- « Mme Roz, est-ce qu'il y aurait un colis pour moi s'il vous plait ?

\- Swan, vous ne m'avez pas remis le dossier..., répliqua Germaine de sa voix trainante en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je vais le faire. C'est pas à cinq minutes, assura l'avocate.

\- M. Gold tient à être au courant de tous les dossiers en cours, les vôtres en font partie également, poursuivit Germaine avec lenteur.

\- Mme Placard est là ? »

L'intéressée revenait justement avec un café, l'oreillette d'ors et déjà greffée à son oreille.

\- « Mme Placard, bonjour. Vous auriez eu un colis ce matin ? Il devait arriver aujourd'hui et j'en ai besoin pour travailler.

\- J'arrive, mon chou, j'arrive..., marmonna l'intéressée en rechargeant sa cigarette électronique.

\- Vous pourriez vous dépêcher...s'il vous plait ?

\- Doucement, mon chou, y a pas le feu. »

Emma s'accommoda de cette attente. Mme Placard tira une bouffée de fumée.

« La fraise a un goût de médicament, j'en reprendrais plus... »

Emma lui accorda un sourire crispé quoique quelque peu agacé. Elle estima bon de garder le silence : lui répondre la distrairait et elle serait encore ici dans un quart d'heure. La secrétaire déverrouilla un large tiroir et en sortit un colis de la taille d'un livre volumineux. Emma la remercia et partit avec son colis qui n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air. Elle le posa sur son bureau. Elle chercha une paire de ciseaux dans le pot à crayons mais n'en trouva pas.

« Killian, tu fais chier... » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle sortit les clefs de la voiture de la poche de sa veste et entreprit de mettre à profit la clef dentelée de sa coccinelle. Cependant, le scotch utilisé était trop épais et opposait trop de résistance. Emma n'avait pu qu'entailler la moitié.

Emma soupira. Elle quitta son bureau. Elle en franchit le seuil. Elle entendit un clic distrait, un clic presque inaudible. Une explosion gronda et souffla. Emma fut projetée à terre. La détonation fut contenue en partie par le vitrage épais qui noircit et vibra. Une vitre se fêla. Emma se redressa. Elle vit le paquet en feu, incendier son bureau. Elle se leva avec précipitation et s'empara de l'extincteur.

« Y a des jours où on ferait vraiment mieux de rester couché. », marmonna-t-elle à sa propre intention.

Elle actionna la poignée de l'extincteur. Le tuyau noir cracha son écume blanche qui noya les flammes. Certains documents avaient été détruits mais rien qu'elle ne puisse récupérer. Son ordinateur avait été endommagé et l'écran gisait à présent au sol. L'échiquier avait été renversé. Les pièces blanches étaient maculées de cendres et étaient devenues aussi noires que les pièces adverses.

* * *

Killian sortit du cabinet, accompagné par Emma.

\- « Tu vas le voir le mardi et le jeudi au matin, ton bureau part en fumée. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas lié, accusa Maitre Jones.

\- C'est pas toi qui me rabâche sans arrêt qu'il faut pas faire de conclusion hâtive ?

\- Pas quand il s'agit de ta sécurité. »

Elle rit doucement. Killian contourna sa voiture. Il prit place derrière le volant. Il baissa la vitre passager. Emma s'appuya sur le rebord de la portière.

\- « Tu seras déçu d'apprendre qu'il avait laissé ni adresse, ni lettre d'aveu sur le colis, lança-t-elle avec détachement.

\- S'il essaye de te descendre, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

\- Certainement pas. S'il essaye de me flinguer, c'est parce qu'il se sent menacé.

\- Spéculation, évoqua Killian.

\- Toi-même. »

Killian secoua la tête et retenta de démarrer sa voiture. L'étincelle ne vint pas et le véhicule resta silencieux. Emma lui dit de venir. Il la suivit donc jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un vélo qu'elle déplia avec aisance. Elle donna ses clefs à Killian.

\- « Prends ma voiture. Ton tribunal est plus loin que le mien et ton audience est plus tôt.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies un vélo ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Depuis que ma voiture m'a plantée, j'en garde un dans le coffre, juste au cas où. Juste tu me l'esquintes pas s'il te plait, j'y tiens.

\- Merci, Swan.

\- A plus tard. »

Maitre Jones démarra la voiture et s'éloigna. Le klaxon se fit entendre. Emma lui fit un signe de la main puis elle grimpa sur son vélo et fila, elle-aussi au tribunal. Elle avait oublié à quel point le vélo pouvait s'avérer pratique. Elle vaquait entre la route et le trottoir, préférant la piste la moins ombragée.

La coccinelle jaune poursuivait sa route. Killian avait roulé une vingtaine de minutes et il était près du tribunal à présent. Le feu passa au vert. La voiture d'Emma s'élança. Elle traversa le carrefour. Un autre véhicule affublé d'un pare-buffle arriva sur la droite, sur les chapeaux de roue. Le monstre sur roues chargea la coccinelle qui partit en tête à queue. Les autres automobilistes pillèrent pour ne pas l'emboutir à leur tour. Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume. Killian se redressa, le cœur battant et encore étourdi par la violence du choc. Il se débarrassa de l'air-bague et de sa ceinture. Les voitures étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la route mais l'automobiliste au pare-buffle était déjà parti.

* * *

L'été revenait et amenait avec lui soleil et chaleur. Le petit refuge se muait en une fournaise inextricable, bien que la climatisation tourne à plein régime. La grand-mère préparait un repas froid. Mulan bavardait avec elle, tout en se tortillant pour ôter son haut qui lui tenait trop chaud. Elle ajusta son caraco. Regina prit les plats et les emmena dans la salle à manger où l'air était plus frais.

Mulan se défaisait de tout sourire ou toute autre expression dès que Regina était dans la pièce. Elle se méfiait toujours, encore réticente à l'idée de laisser sa grand-mère en sa seule compagnie. Et le temps passé ne changeait rien à cela.

« Comment avez-vous connu Emma ? », demanda Regina.

Mulan lança un regard éloquent à sa grand-mère. Celle-ci chassa d'un geste l'ordre silencieux de sa petite-fille. Mulan s'en vexa et sortit de la pièce, s'agaçant que sa grand-mère soit si peu méfiante et trop bavarde. Mamie Huai la regarda quitter la pièce et ne la retint pas. Regina tenta, elle, de la retenir et aperçut dans son dos, caché en parti sous le tissu sombre un immense tatouage où l'on devinait des fleurs effilées et écarlates ainsi qu'un immense dragon aux écailles rouges.

\- « Nous avons été l'une des premières affaires d'Emma, lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune avocate, souffla la grand-mère en reposant ses couverts.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis quelques années... »

La grand-mère acquiesça et conta leur histoire :

« Le restaurant que nous avons était tenu par les parents de Mulan ma fille et mon gendre. Le quartier était le cas d'échanges et de trafics. Ils ont eu des menaces ainsi que l'ordre de payer une certaine somme d'argent afin d'avoir le droit de rester. »

Elle reprit son souffle et joignit ses mains. Elle caressa pensivement le dos de ses mains ridées.

\- « Le restaurant a été la cible de coups de feu. Plusieurs clients sont morts... et ma fille et mon gendre se sont éteints ce jour-là. Nous avons engagé Emma pour plaider notre cause.

\- Quelle a été l'issue du procès.. ?

\- Ils ont été acquittés, lança-t-elle d'une voix noyée de tristesse et de colère. Ils ont été acquittés parce que les preuves ont été prises avant le mandat. C'est une honte.

\- Je suis désolée..., souffla Regina.

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous avions l'identité des meurtriers. Mulan a vengé ses parents. Emma nous a assuré un alibi et personne n'a pu la relier à ces meurtres. »

Le visage triste de la grand-mère paraissait alors plus vieux et plus grave. Regina se doutait de la reconnaissance de Mamie envers Emma.

« Alors, j'ai voulu continuer à voir Emma, continua la grand-mère. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose chez elle, de noble et de grandiose mais aussi de brisé. Elle n'avait personne alors, Mulan et moi, nous sommes devenues sa famille. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle m'appelle 'Mamie'. Cette fille est une tête de mule. »,

Sa voix se fit plus légère. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un fin sourire mélancolique.

« Le tatouage que tu as vu... Celui que ma petite-fille a dans le dos, précisa la vieille dame, il représente un dragon entouré de _spiders lilies_ qui fleurissent sur le chemin des enfers. Elle porte son chagrin sur son dos. Emma le porte autrement. »

Emma claqua la porte et jeta son sac un peu plus loin. Elle salua Mulan et rejoignit les voix qu'elle entendait dans le salon.

\- « Ah te voilà enfin !, s'écria la grand-mère en se levant.

\- Ouais bah on m'a crevé mes pneus et il y avait du monde sur la route. Et le procès s'est un peu éternisé aussi. »

La grand-mère s'approcha et prit Emma dans ses bras. Cette dernière se raidit un peu tout d'abord, surprise puis l'enveloppa à son tour de ses bras.

« Si j'ai droit à un tel accueil pour chaque retard, je viendrai de plus en plus tard » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mamie serra Emma contre son cœur, la contraignant à se plier encore plus. Emma interrogea Regina du regard, afin de connaître la nature d'une telle démonstration d'affection. La brune haussa les épaules, préférant garder la nature de sa conversation avec grand-mère comme un secret.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?, demanda Emma.

\- Une salade, répondit Mamie.

\- Une salade ?, répéta Emma dans une grimace de déception.

\- Mais Regina a fait un gâteau, ajouta la grand-mère.

\- Chouette. A quoi ?

\- Nutella et beurre de cacahuète, répondit Regina. Je me demande même comment on peut appeler ça un gâteau. C'est tellement gras... Mais... Mamie a insisté.»

Emma savait que la recette était imprégnée d'une quantité indécente de calories.

\- « Avec la nourriture pour tortue, ça s'équilibre, analysa l'avocate.

\- Je me demande comment vous pouvez concilier le sport et votre hygiène alimentaire... douteuse. », soupira Regina.

Emma remarqua alors le regard éloquent de Mulan. Si elle ne disait rien, elle restait en mesure de se faire comprendre. Emma lui lança un regard réprobateur et l'intéressée haussa les sourcils, indifférente à cette oreillarde vengeresse. Le repas poursuivit son cours. Emma picorait dans son assiette en soupirant : elle avait espéré un repas plus consistant.

\- « Vous comptez bouder ?, lança Regina.

\- Ça dépend, répondit Emma en lâchant la verdure de son assiette du regard. J'aurais droit à un autre truc ?

\- Y a des steaks de soja, concéda la brune.

\- C'est pas un steak ça s'il y a pas de viande. » s'indigna l'avocate.

Emma termina son assiette et soupira.

« Le pire qui pourrait arriver maintenant, c'est une soupe. »

Mamie passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et revint avec le gâteau. Ceci mit Emma dans de meilleures dispositions.

\- « C'est un beau gâteau, fit-elle en le dévorant déjà du regard.

\- Merci. J'espère qu'il sera bon, fit Regina.

\- Il le sera. » répondit-elle en se munissant d'un couteau.

L'avocate coupa le gâteau en quart et entreprit de servir. Mamie et Mulan se partagèrent un quart, estimant que la gâteau était trop bourratif pour être mangé en une telle proportion.

\- « Vous vous gavez tout le temps ?, demanda Regina en voyant que l'avocate se gardait la part du lion.

\- Seulement quand c'est bon. » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Emma mangea sa part avec un appétit vorace. Mamie l'observa avec un scepticisme visible.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose au bureau ?

\- Non. » répondit Emma.

Mamie plissa les yeux : elle avait répondu trop vite pour que ce soit sincère. Regina reporta son attention sur Emma. Cette dernière s'humecta les lèvres, hésitante puis confia finalement :

\- « J'ai été voir Wood l'autre jour.

\- J'espère que tu l'as tabassé, s'exclama Mamie avec un entrain presque sadique.

\- Non, sourit Emma en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres, mais il sait que Regina est avec moi.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?, demanda Mulan.

\- Non. En fait, y a eu une bombe au cabinet. Killian a eu un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait emprunté la mienne. Je crois qu'une bagnole a essayé de me shooter mais je vire sans doute parano. »

Emma sourit pour alléger son propos et but son verre d'eau. Mulan avait un air grave et ne prenait pas ces informations comme des anecdotes futiles.

\- « Une bombe ? Elle était destinée à qui ?

\- Elle a explosé dans mon bureau, avoua Emma du bout des lèvres. Mais rien dit qu'elle était vraiment pour moi. Mme Placard est toujours pendue à son téléphone, elle a pu se tromper.

\- Tu crois pas que ce serait des représailles de Wood ? » insista Mulan.

Regina avait la gorge sèche. Elle suivait les échanges, silencieuse. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma qui s'appesantit quelques secondes pour lui répondre :

\- « J'ai encore des menaces concernant Sykes. Ça peut tout aussi bien venir d'un petit con mécontent du verdict.

\- Un petit con qui aurait pu te couter la vie. », répliqua Mamie.

Emma roula des yeux.

\- « Le petit con a flingué mes pièces d'échecs. Y a la moitié des blancs qui ont flambé. Va falloir que je repasse commande et cette vieille écossaise est toujours dure en affaire. Elle doit faire son beurre avec mes commandes.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?, s'agaça la grand-mère. Ton jeu ?

\- Entre autre, répondit l'intéressée avec détachement. Puis je suis entière. »

Emma croqua une bouchée de sa part de gâteau.

« Je... », commença Regina.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- « ...Je devrais peut-être loger ailleurs.

\- Comment cha' ?, demanda Emma, la bouche pleine, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si votre vie est en danger, je devrais me débrouiller seule, compléta la brune.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?, répliqua Maitre Swan. Je suis déjà à moitié dedans. On peut m'inculper pour un tas de délits, pour t'avoir aidée à sortir de cet hosto et abritée. Je savais que c'était susceptible de me revenir dans la tronche et je peux faire face aux conséquences.

\- Inutile de vous énerver de la sorte.

\- J'ai le droit de m'énerver quand tu dis des conneries. Je me suis engagée dans cette affaire et tu me mettras pas sur la touche. » cingla-t-elle.

Emma se leva brusquement. Mamie estima bon de s'en mêler. Elle donna une tape mesurée dans le bas du dos d'Emma. Cette dernière frissonna de douleur.

\- « Mamie !

\- Arrête de t'énerver, la réprimanda la vieille dame.

\- Vous auriez dû passer une radio afin de voir si vous n'aviez rien de cassé, souffla Regina d'un air entendu.

\- J'ai rien de cassé. Fous-moi la paix. »

Emma continua sa tirade, restant toujours aussi sèche. Mamie appuya encore sur son bleu.

\- « Argh ! Mamie !, s'écria Emma en portant une main à son dos. Arrête !

\- J'en connais une qui a besoin de vacances, suggéra l'intéressée.

\- Elle a surtout besoin que cette affaire se finisse. » murmura Mulan.

Emma ne releva pas. Le rappel douloureux de Mamie l'incitait à contenir sa colère.

\- « Tu veux que je te dépose à ton resto ?, proposa-t-elle sèchement à Mulan.

\- Non, je partirai plus tard, répondit celle-ci.

\- Très bien. »

Emma croisa une dernière fois le regard de Regina.

« Je rentre ce soir avec Ruby. On sera que toutes les trois à la maison cette nuit. » informa-t-elle.

Emma dit au revoir à Mamie et lança depuis l'entrée :

\- « Je t'appelle quand je serais en chemin !

\- Bon courage ! » répondit Mamie.

La porte claqua. On entendit la rumeur des pas de Maitre Swan s'éloigner.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver ainsi, lui conseilla Mamie. Si elle a décidé de t'aider, elle vivra très mal que tu la mettes à l'écart. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Regina. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. »

Mulan se leva et débarrassa la table. Mamie posa sa main sur celle de Regina et la tapota avec tendresse.

« Je pense qu'elle a pris le fait que tu partes comme une remise en questions de ses compétences. Ces incidents ont dû l'affecter et c'est pour ça, aussi qu'elle s'est énervée... Elle est forte mais pas insensible... Alors, tu devais m'apprendre cette recette de lasagnes, non ? » reprit-elle d'un air plus jovial.

La grand-mère fila dans la cuisine, déjà prête à œuvre pour le repas du soir.

* * *

Emma pestait encore contre le triste sort qu'avait subi sa voiture. Malheureusement, elle devrait patienter jusqu'au week-end avant de la faire réparer.

« On va faire la fortune du garage Ramirez si ça continue... Un salopard sur la route et c'est ma bagnole qui se la prend... » marmonna-t-elle amère.

La coccinelle roula à une allure modérée, encore éprouvée par l'incident. Le flan droit avait été amoché et un phare explosé. Emma entendit la mélodie d'une sirène. Elle lança un regard dans son rétroviseur et roula des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture de police.

« Manquait plus que ça... », soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta sur le côté. La voiture de patrouille s'arrêta derrière elle. Un premier policier sortit, accompagné par son coéquipier. Ils étaient tous deux athlétiques mais du premier se dégageait une arrogance nauséabonde. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa vitre, Emma la descendit à grand renfort de moulinets.

Le policier s'accouda à la portière.

« Je vais faire remplacer mon phare mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps. » lança-t-elle en guise de salutations.

Il sourit, certains de ses atouts. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux sombres dont certaines mèches vinrent se reposer sur son front. Il avait des sourcils bas qui conférait à son regard ténébreux et, semblait-il, séducteur.

\- « En fait, ce véhicule a été déclaré volé...mais on ne m'avait pas informé que la voleuse était aussi plaisante, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Cette voiture est à moi, argua Emma sèchement.

\- Je suis Connor Notthingham, ma jolie. Si tu es gentille avec moi, je pourrais te laisser filer. »

Emma soupira et s'avança vers le siège passager afin d'atteindre la boite à gants et sortir les papiers de la voiture. La boite à gants s'ouvrit mais il n'y avait pas que des papiers. Il y avait aussi des petits sachets transparents qui contenaient une poudre et Emma était certaine que ce n'était pas de la farine. Ceci n'échappa nullement au policier.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir me suivre au poste... A moins que tu ne veuilles être très gentille avec moi. » lança Connor en se redressant.

Emma serra les dents. Elle ouvrit sa portière à la volée, heurtant violemment Connor Notthingham.

« Je suis désolée, je suis si maladroite. » s'excusa Emma en arborant un large sourire hypocrite.

Elle fut conduite au poste et l'officier Notthingham ne se priva pas de lui passer les menottes. Emma préféra ignorer son regard lubrique et s'interroger sur la provenance de ces sachets de drogue. Elle fut contrainte d'effectuer le trajet sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de patrouille. Elle arriva au poste et fut conduite dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle posa ses mains sur la table et fit cliqueter ses menottes. Connor Notthingham s'assit en face d'elle.

\- « Tu te drogues pour planer ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je connais un autre moyen de te donner du plaisir, suggéra-t-il dans un sourire à peine dissimulé.

\- Je peux appeler un avocat, n'est-ce pas ? Et il me semble que vous ne m'avez pas rappelé mes droits, c'est un vice de forme. Je peux aussi rajouter une inculpation pour harcèlement sexuel, contra Maitre Swan d'un ton neutre. Donc je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de me laisser passer ce coup de fil. »

Sans surprise, on lui laissa joindre le cabinet. Emma expliqua la situation à Ruby et la pria de lui envoyer un avocat. Si elle connaissait parfaitement la procédure et les pièges policiers, elle préférait avoir recours à l'aide d'un collègue afin que d'éventuels éclats de voix ne se retournent pas contre elle.

Elle prit son mal en patience. Notthingham finit par la laisser. Sa remarque avait fait fondre ses ardeurs. Emma fut surprise de voir qui avait été envoyé à son secours. Elle se leva.

« M. Gold ? »

Son patron entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Notthingham qui s'empressa de délivrer Emma de sa paire de menottes. Maitre Swan massa ses poignets endoloris.

\- « Ce désagrément nous a contraint à repousser votre audience. Inutile de vous dire que ceci sera retenu sur votre salaire, murmura Gold.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Je me drogue pas et je fais pas de trafic. On m'a piégée.

\- Je m'en doute. J'ai réglé le litige. Ceci ne figurera pas sur votre casier judiciaire, ni dans les dossiers de la police.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?, demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il se trouve que M. Notthingham, ici présent, me doit un petit service. Je n'ai fait que lui réclamer ce qui me revenait de droit. »

Il toisa l'officier d'un regard glacial et éloquent. M. Gold était d'une taille modeste mais sa prestance et son allure grandiloquente compensait les quelques centimètres dont la nature l'avait privé. Connor Notthingham acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Quoique que Gold retienne contre lui, c'était suffisant pour le faire chanter.

\- « Bien sûr, M. Gold, approuva l'intéressé en baissant la tête.

\- Si je vous surprends encore à harceler mes employés ou mon entourage, ce n'est pas une class-action qui vous attend. » murmura Maitre Gold d'une douceur menaçante.

Ils sortirent du poste de police. Arrivés sur le trottoir, Emma jugea bon de lui exprimer sa gratitude.

\- « Merci pour le coup de main.

\- Un avocat avec un casier judiciaire deviendrait un poids. Je fais ça pour servir mes intérêts, non les vôtres, jugea bon d'éclaircir M. Gold.

\- Bien sûr, dit Emma. Pensez à remercier Mlle French pour moi. »

La surprise passa fugacement sur le visage de son patron. Elle avait vu juste : Notthingham avait dû harceler Belle French par le passé. M. Gold ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, aussi qu'il mentionne un ''entourage'' était aussi étonnant qu'intriguant et Emma savait par Killian que M. Gold voyait sa cliente pour autre chose que de simples entretiens professionnels.

M. Gold ne releva pas ce point de détail soulevé par son employé. Il préféra lui rappeler que la journée n'était pas terminée et qu'elle avait d'autres dossiers à mener.

* * *

Emma monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison, Ruby sur ses talons.

\- « J'en reviens toujours pas que Killian demande un dédommagement de 20 000$ pour cette affaire de sandwiches. Et par personne ! Le ponpon, je crois que c'est que le juge considère vraiment sa proposition. Même Gold pourra pas cracher dans la soupe.

\- Oh, il pourra toujours dire qu'il aurait dû demander plus, rit Ruby. Sauf si Mlle French le met dans de meilleures dispositions...

\- C'est vrai que Gold nous prend moins le chou que d'habitude, sembla réaliser Emma. Mais il a quand même essayé de me refiler une affaire de fraude fiscale concernant Sykes. J'ai dit non. Merde à la fin.

\- Sinon, on aurait été contraint de t'inculper pour meurtre.

\- Exactement, approuva Maitre Swan en ouvrant la porte de la maison. Et je suis certaine que la société m'en remercierait. »

Elle laissa entrer Ruby et referma la porte derrière elle. Emma regarda à droite et trouva Regina attablée dans la salle-à-manger avec Mamie. L'avocate reconnut les piles de tuiles blanches au dos noir. Chacune avaient quelques briques dressées en un petit mur, dévoilant leur face aux symboles colorées à leur détentrice.

\- « Salut. Tu essayes d'initier Regina au mah-jong ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Oui, répondit l'intéressée avec entrain. Oh, bonjour Ruby. Tu veux jouer ?

\- Non merci, Mme Huai. Bonjour Mme Wood. »

Regina mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était elle qui était désignée sous cette appellation.

« Elle préfère ''Mlle Mills'' », souffla Emma.

Ruby acquiesça et se reprit.

\- « Ce n'est rien, Mlle..., chercha Regina.

\- Lucas, compléta Emma.

\- Mlle Lucas, répéta-t-elle. Je vous remercie de sacrifier votre temps pour venir ici.

\- Bon, coupa l'avocate. Qui gagne ? Mamie te botte le cul ? »

Emma tira une chaise et se plaça à côté de Regina. Elle avisa des tuiles à sa disposition et regarda les paires déjà formées et couchées par Mamie.

\- « C'est mal barré, constata-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour ça, soupira Regina en piochant une tuile. Vous savez jouer ?

\- Bof, je suis une buse. Je préfère les échecs au le mah-jong. Le jeu est entre les dominos et le poker, j'aime moyen... Mais j'aime beaucoup le bruit des pièces. »

Regina défaussa la tuile piochée. Mamie s'empara la tuile défaussée par Regina, d'un geste plus fluide. La nouvelle tuile rejoignit les autres dans un bruit caractéristique. Elle remania leur agencement avec fluidité, les tuiles s'entrechoquant au fil de ses déplacements. Mamie se sépara d'une autre tuile. Puis en coucha trois qui révélait une suite d'un même symbole, un cercle de rouge et de vert qui s'apparentait à une tuiles présentait un nombre croissant de cercles.

« Pung, » annonça Mamie.

Regina piocha. La tuile révélait un oiseau. Regina regarda brièvement ses pièces et s'apprêtait à s'en séparer quand Emma arrêta son geste.

\- « Attends tu peux faire un chow avec les bambous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec cette tuile, fit Emma en désignant celle que Regina avait dans la main.

\- C'est un cygne.

\- C'est un moineau très moche, corrigea Emma. C'est le 1 de bambou en fait. Là tu peux faire un chow. »

Regina disposa alors le moineau à côté de ses consœurs. Elle coucha les tuiles et composa un chow d'extrémité composé des trois premières tuiles de bambou. Mamie joua et constitua un ensemble identique de quatre pièces.

« Mah-jong. » annonça-t-elle.

Mamie aligna consciencieusement ses tuiles. Regina soupira et préféra abandonner la partie.

\- « Même Mulan perd contre Mamie, murmura Emma comme pour adoucir sa défaite.

\- Je préfère les échecs.

\- Tu vois, Mamie, elle est dans mon camp, souffla la blonde.

\- Le mah-jong est trop subtile pour vous, tout simplement. »

Mamie se leva, sourire aux lèvres. Elle embrassa Emma sur la joue.

\- « On a préparé des lasagnes pour ce soir. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire réchauffer.

\- Merci Mamie.

\- Et j'ai rangé le fusil au sous-sol, ajouta-t-elle. Tu enverras un message à Mulan pour me dire que tout se passe bien ? »

La vieille dame passa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma, soucieuse.

« Oui, assura Emma. Allez Mamie. Fais attention à toi. »

Mme Huai marmonna qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui retourner ses paroles. Elle dit au revoir à Regina et Ruby et quitta finalement la maison. Emma ôta sa chemise et ne garda que son débardeur blanc. Puis, elle se fit une queue de cheval. Elle était à présent plus à l'aise.

« Tu viens ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. » murmura Emma à l'intention de Regina.

L'avocate se tourna vers Ruby et s'assura que cette dernière avait bien une arme à sa disposition. Regina suivit ensuite Emma et fut surprise de voir que cette dernière l'emmenait au sous-sol dont la porte se situait derrière l'escalier. Ceci l'interpella mais elle ne dit rien. Emma alluma la lumière et descendit. Regina lui emboita le pas avec moins d'assurance, ses talons claquant sur les marches de cet escalier pentu.

Regina constata la présence d'une machine à laver volumineuse ainsi que d'un lave-linge tout aussi guindé. Les murs et le sol étaient d'un gris caractéristique. Le sol étaient un peu poussiéreux mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. La pièce était large et devait être l'ombre du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était étonnamment bien éclairée. Le seul autre mobilier qui se trouvait dans la pièce était une petite table. Emma ouvrit les portes de l'armoire métallique qui étaient fermées à clef. Elle revint avec deux paires de lunettes et deux casques anti-bruit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Le sous-sol, répondit l'avocate sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais ceci ? »

Regina pointa les cibles de papier qui tapissaient le mur opposé. Les silhouettes noires illustraient les proportions d'un homme lambda.

\- « Une salle de tir.

\- Pourquoi avoir aménagé cette telle salle ? Elle était déjà dans la maison ?

\- Non, on a fait les travaux.

\- ''on'' ? »

Emma se tut. Elle préféra aborder un autre sujet.

\- « Tu sais tirer ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais t'apprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est en lien avec les récents incidents ?

\- … Oui, avoua Emma.

\- Je croyais que cela ne vous inquiétait pas. »

Emma déglutit et se donna quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- « Dans le doute, je préférerais que tu saches tirer.

\- D'accord. »

Elles mirent les lunettes transparentes sur leurs nez et le casque autour de leur cou pour le moment.

\- « Tout d'abord, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide, Miss Swan. »

Peut-être qu'Emma s'amusa de l'agacer. Ceci rendait la situation moins pesante.

\- « Tu ne pointes pas le canon sur quelqu'un. Jamais. Tu ne te fies jamais qu'à la sécurité de l'arme : si ça merde, le coup part. Y a qui sont claqués comme ça. Tu ne prends l'arme que pour tirer, après tu la reposes. Ok ?

\- Ok. » acquiesça Regina.

Emma partit chercher un pistolet dans l'armoire. Elle mit le casque sur ses oreilles.

\- « C'est un Beretta compact. C'est un semi-automatique. Il est plus léger que les autres. Tu as treize tirs par chargeur.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, pour moi ce n'est qu'un pistolet comme un autre. »

Emma sentait que l'arme mettait Regina mal à l'aise. Elle actionna la glissière dans un geste vif et le repositionna à sa juste place. Le claquement l'informa que tout était normal. Emma vérifia que la sécurité était correctement mise et chargea l'arme en insérant le chargeur dans le crosse. Elle se plaça à une certaine distance des cibles et mit son casque sur ses oreilles. Elle ôta la sécurité de l'arme. Elle actionna le chien qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la culasse.

« Tu te mets en position d'appui. » décrivit Emma en ajustant sa position.

Elle inspira et expira lentement.

« Fais gaffe à pas te faire avoir par le recul. Ça surprend au début. Mets ton casque. »

Regina s'exécuta. Emma leva l'arme de sa main droite. Elle resserra sa prise autour de la crosse. La brune fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'utilisait que sa main droite. Emma serra la mâchoire. Elle expira et bloqua sa respiration. Elle visa et pressa la gâchette. Deux fois. Deux coups successifs explosèrent dans la pièce. Regina sursauta, surprise d'entendre la détonation, bien que le bruit soit largement étouffé par le casque.

Emma baissa l'arme, enclencha la sécurité et la reposa sur la table. Elle ôta son casque et soupira, comme si elle ne s'autorisait à respirer qu'une fois que les coups eurent cessé.

\- « Maintenant à toi.

\- Je me demande si c'est nécessaire.

\- Ça l'est, fit Emma. C'est pour te défendre. »

L'avocate lui fit signe de venir. Cette dernière remarqua alors les talons de la brune.

\- « Il faut que tu retires ça. C'est casse-gueule.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment..., fit Regina dans un sarcasme.

\- Pardon. S'il te plait, retire tes ballerines. », reprit Emma avec légèreté.

Regina se garda de réagir à sa réplique et ôta ses chaussures. Emma lui tendit sa main et lui suggéra de s'appuyer sur elle son oreille interne lui faisait encore parfois défaut. Elle redevint alors plus petite qu'Emma. Cette dernière lui faisait face. Elle tapota légèrement ses chevilles en faisant vaquer son pied entre l'espace qui séparait les deux pieds de Regina.

« Mets-toi en appui, s'il te plait, ordonna doucement Miss Swan. Il faut que tes pieds soient alignés avec tes épaules. Mets ton pied fort légèrement en avant. »

Emma tapota les épaules de la brune à titre indicatif. L'élève ajusta sa posture. Emma leva ensuite les yeux vers Regina.

« On fait une répet' sans l'arme. Ce sera mieux. »

Regina suivit ses indications. Elle entrecroisa ses doigts et garda l'index et le majeur tendus afin de constituer une arme symbolique. Elle se mit en position et tendit les bras devant elle. Emma se plaça dans son dos afin de mieux juger de la justesse de ses mouvements. Elle posa sa main sur le coude de Regina.

« Tu dois avoir les bras bien droits sinon tu vas te faire assommer par ton arme. Si tu la tiens n'importe comment, c'est un coup à se prendre un retour de bâton. Il faut que tu la tiennes fermement. »

Emma se plaça derrière son épaule et l'incita à viser légèrement plus haut.

\- « Garde les deux yeux ouverts quand tu tires... sauf si tu deviens borgne. Là, tu as le droit de n'en utiliser qu'un.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez faire de l'humour, fit Regina en se tournant vers elle.

\- Il faut bien. »

Emma se recula. Elle laissa Regina prendre l'arme et retourner à sa place pour tirer. Elle était loin d'être à l'aise avec une arme à la main.

« Ne poses jamais ton index directement sur la gâchette » ajouta Emma.

Regina déglutit et leva l'arme à deux mains. Il était impressionnant de la tenir, terrifiant aussi. Elle visa la silhouette de papier. Emma revint vers elle, sur le côté, afin d'être sûre de ne pas la surprendre.

« Il faut que tu alignes les deux réticules, avant et arrière quand tu tires. C'est les deux petits trucs à l'avant et l'arrière de la culasse. », précisa l'avocate.

Regina regarda l'index d'Emma pointer l'arme pour illustrer son propos. Ses mains tremblaient. Emma posa sa main sur la sienne afin de les faire cesser. Il ne fallait pas être fébrile.

\- « Il y a encore la sécurité, tu ne risques rien. Et le mur est conçu pour résister aux balles. Il y a pas de ricochet.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu tires quand tu as fini d'expirer. Et ne te relâche pas, même après le tir. Les accidents ont souvent lieu après... La douille va sortir d'ici. », ajouta-t-elle encore en montrant une pièce grise dans la culasse.

Regina hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. La sécurité fut retirée et l'avocate se recula derrière elle. Emma croisa les bras et attendit. La détonation ne vint pas. Les bras tendus de Regina tremblaient légèrement, sous l'effet du stress. Elle abaissa finalement l'arme.

« Je ne peux pas tirer. » souffla-t-elle.

Emma s'avança.

\- « Lève ton arme.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre à tirer.

\- Lève ton arme, répéta Emma d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas tuer quelqu'un.

\- Si tu peux. Si ce type en face a une arme et te menace avec, c'est lui ou toi. Tu dois tirer avant lui. C'est lui qu'on laissera sur le carreau ou toi. »

Regina soupira et leva de nouveau son arme. L'avocate recula.

« Tire. » ordonna Emma.

Regina appuya sur la gâchette. La détonation retentit. Un léger nuage se dissipa. La douille fut éjectée de la chambre et roula sur le sol. Elle accusa le recul de l'arme. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux quand tu tires, conseilla Emma. Si tu vois rien, t'es foutue. Vise un chouilla plus à gauche. Allez, encore. »

Emma avait formulé ses mots de façon plus encourageante, bien que le bruit des détonations lui soulèvent encore le cœur.

\- « La cervelle c'est nickel, les rotules c'est pas nul, renchérit Emma.

\- Quel psaume ridicule..., souffla Regina sans se retourner.

\- En attendant, il faut amocher l'autre suffisamment pour que tu survives. »

Regina termina de vider la cartouche. Les douilles roulèrent sur le sol. Elle reposa l'arme sur la table, le cœur battant. Emma enclencha le cran de sécurité et ôta le chargeur. Elle se dirigea vers la cible. L'élève débutante remarqua alors que le débardeur échancré laissait voir une partie du dos d'Emma et dévoilait les cicatrices de son omoplate gauche.

\- « Ça va, tu t'en es pas trop mal sortie pour une première fois. Y a deux-trois coups un peu HS mais sinon, tu l'aurais touché, constata Emma avec satisfaction.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment... Je ne trouve pas ça... réjouissant.

\- C'est bien. Ça prouve que tu sais que l'arme peut tuer. »

Regina observa les trous béants laissés par les balles dans la silhouette de papier et les marques circulaires que portaient le dos d'Emma.

« Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus... ? », demanda Regina d'une voix plus basse.

Emma serra le poing gauche. Ses doigts se replièrent de bonne grâce à l'exception du petit doigt. Elle préféra observer les cibles humanoïdes plutôt que d'affronter le regard de Regina.

\- « Oui, répondit l'intéressée après avoir gardé le silence quelques secondes.

\- C'est pour ça que votre bras...

\- Oui, coupa Emma en se retournant vers elle. Les deux balles ont explosé mes os et flingué un nerf au passage. J'ai dû revoir mes projets professionnels...

\- Était-ce douloureux ?

\- Non.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Seulement à l'intérieur.»

Emma décida que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle rangea l'arme sous scellé.

\- « J'ai remarqué que vous parliez de cette maison comme étant chez vous mais vous n'y habitez pas, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est exact, _Détective Mills_ , répondit Emma.

\- J'essaye simplement de discuter avec vous. Inutile de vous braquer. C'est assez perturbant de mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un dont on ne connait rien... à part son mauvais caractère et son appétit d'ogre... »

Emma sourit, amusée et flattée.

\- « Disons qu'au moment où je devais emménager ici, je me suis prise une balle dans le bras et que finalement, je n'ai jamais vraiment emménagé. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler, j'ai dû changer de boulot.

\- Vous auriez pu déménager plus tard.., supposa Regina.

\- J'aime trop mon appartement, se justifia Emma. Puis, c'est un peu ma résidence secondaire. Ma vie n'est pas si intéressante. »

Emma n'en dirait pas plus. Regina le savait. Elle était même agréablement surprise que Miss Swan s'autorise à être un peu plus loquace.

\- « Vous êtes toujours si méfiante ?, s'interrogea Regina.

\- Oui. Et que tu sois ma cliente me rend pas plus bavarde, c'est vrai.

\- Vous devez quand même reconnaître que notre situation n'est pas des plus banales.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me montrer professionnelle, rappela l'avocate.

\- Donc vous emmenez toutes vos clientes faire du shopping ?

\- Seulement celles que je sors d'hôpital psychiatrique. » précisa Emma dans un sourire.

Regina se rechaussa de ses talons. Elle était plus à l'aise dans ses talons haut perchés qu'une arme à la main.

\- « Concernant l'affaire, je cherche à retrouver le type que tu as décrit. Ruby met en place un logiciel de reconnaissance qui passera en revue tous les flics de New-York qui correspondent plus ou moins au portrait-robot.

\- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas confiance à l'hypnose ?

\- Si tu te souviens de ce type, doit y avoir une raison, fit Emma en haussant les épaules. Je continue mes recherches sur Henry aussi. Je ne perds pas de vue que c'est l'objectif principal. »

Regina s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de l'avocate.

\- « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Je ne suis pas d'une grande aide.

\- Tu as été droguée, c'est pas ta faute. Bon, on va manger ? Ça a pas l'air mais le tir, ça creuse. »

Emma l'invita à passer devant. L'avocate en profita pour ramasser les douilles et éteindre les lumières. Le sous-sol sombra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Maitre Swan feuilletait les pages de ses dossiers, prenant des notes, triant et élaborant sa future plaidoirie pour un nouveau dossier que Gold lui avait confié. Elle avait réquisitionné la table circulaire de la salle-à-manger.

\- « Non, Mamie. Je peux pas. Je dois bosser, répondit-elle distraitement.

\- Demande un délai, tu travailles beaucoup trop, lui fit remarquer cette dernière. Emmène-la demain alors.

\- Demain, je voulais m'infiltrer dans son association pour voir comment...

\- Alors ce soir, insista la vieille dame. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de sortir.

\- Mais on a été chez Edna !, se plaignit l'avocate en se tournant vers Mamie.

\- Justement après avoir été chez Edna et au spectacle, elle dormait moins et mieux. Ça lui fait du bien de sortir. »

La grand-mère était dans la cuisine mais elle pouvait quand même voir le regard outré d'Emma dans la salle-à-manger.

\- « C'était il y a un mois !, s''exclama Mme Huai.

\- C'est récent, non ? »

Elle lança avec violence un torchon sur l'avocate, en bougonnant sur son manque de tact.

\- « Elle a été enfermée, droguée, abusée, ...

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?, la défia Emma.

\- Elle n'a pas eu de vrai anniversaire..., se désola la grand-mère.

\- Son anniversaire était en février. Et techniquement, elle a loupé deux anniversaires. Si elle les fête pas, c'est comme si elle vieillissait pas.

\- Raison de plus pour faire cette sortie. » cingla Mamie en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Elle appuya ses arguments tant d'insistance qu'Emma finit par céder.

Elle monta les escaliers en trainant des pieds. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Regina lisait un livre, assise sur le rebord du lit. Il était assez amusant de la voir oisive dans une tenue aussi stricte et classieuse. Emma avait l'impression de ne jamais la voir avec le même tailleur. L'avocate lui adressa un sourire crispé, cherchant comment elle pourrait formuler sa question.

\- « En fait, Mamie pense qu'on devrait sortir..., commença-t-elle maladroitement en s'adossant à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Où veut-elle aller ?

\- Elle viendrait pas, s'empressa-t-elle de corriger. Heu.. Si je t'invite pour un resto c'est bon ?

\- M'inviter ?

\- Te proposer, se reprit Emma. C'est pareil. Mulan pourrait venir aussi.»

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse. Regina referma doucement son livre.

\- « Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas sortir ?

\- Je connais un coin où on ne risque trop rien, avança l'avocate d'un ton plus assuré.

\- Et les recherches ?

\- Ruby continue de fouiner partout où elle peut mettre son nez et Killian suit Robin ce soir. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Mais si tu veux rester ici...

\- Non, coupa Regina. Je veux sortir.

\- Ok. »

Emma lui adressa un vague geste de la main et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. L'avocate soupira et redescendit les escaliers. Mamie l'y attendait en bas, un fin sourire vainqueur habillant ses lèvres.

\- « Voilà, c'est fait. Tu es contente ?, lança Emma.

\- Pas autant que toi...

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez laisse-moi avancer encore un peu mon dossier avant que Gold ne décide de me virer. »

* * *

Mulan se moquait silencieusement d'Emma. Cette dernière avait tenu bon, malgré les salves réitérées maintes fois par Mamie et avait gardé une tenue simple aux couleurs pâles. Elle ajustait pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois sa veste rouge sur ses épaules.

\- « Mais Mamie, lâche-la un peu..., lui souffla Mulan qui l'avait prise en pitié.

\- Oui, Mamie, renchérit Emma. Garde ça pour Mulan et Fleur.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu me proposes une sortie quand je peux pas. Je peux pas annuler mon rendez-vous avec Fleur, se défendit Mulan.

\- Lâcheuse.. », souffla son amie.

Leurs chamailleries s'éteignirent aussitôt que Regina fit son apparition. Elle fut gênée de ce soudain silence qu'imposait sa présence. Emma accordait à Edna un certain don pour ce qui était de choisir les vêtements qui sailliraient le mieux à une silhouette. Regina portait une robe noire qui laissaient ses jambes offertes aux regards. Elle avait opté pour un blazer blanc avant de casser le sombre de sa tenue.

Mulan lança un regard à Emma. Mamie opta pour un geste plus significatif et lui donna un léger coup de coude que l'avocate interpréta tout autrement.

« On y va ? » demanda-elle.

Mamie roula des yeux et grogna, outrée. Regina hocha la tête et enfila ses chaussures. La grand-mère de Mulan estima qu'il était de son devoir de dire certaines choses à Regina.

« Tu es magnifique, Regina, la complimenta Mamie avec sincérité. Ce serait bien, Emma, que tu portes des choses comme ça aussi. »

L'intéressée ne releva pas. Regina observera Emma et se demanda alors si sa tenue n'était pas trop habillée, après tout, elle ne savait pas où Miss Swan s'apprêtait à l'emmener.

« Non, c'est bon. Tu verras, c'est même moi qui dénoterait un peu. » répondit Emma.

Elles partirent sous le regard de Mulan et de sa grand-mère.

\- « Je devrais prier les ancêtres pour la chance..., souffla sa petite-fille.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous viennent en aide ? Ils sont _morts_ ! Parfois, je me demande d'où tu tiens un tel discours... »

La grand-mère tendit sa main. Mulan soupira et lui donna quelques billets.

\- « J'adore faire des paris avec toi..., se réjouit-elle.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour la convaincre. Elle a toujours le nez dans ses dossiers et refuse de sortir accompagnée.

\- Elle en avait envie, tout simplement. » déclara la vieille dame.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, sous le regard indécis et presque admiratif de sa petite-fille.

\- « Je vais nous faire un thé puis on va rentrer.

\- Évite juste de cirer le parquet, lui conseilla Mulan.

\- Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Fleur ? Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ? », héla sa grand-mère depuis la cuisine.

Mulan soupira. Peut-être qu'Emma était chanceuse finalement d'échapper à Mamie et à sa curiosité joviale.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Concernant le mah-jong, un « chow » est une suite de trois tuiles. Un « pung » consiste à rassembler trois tuiles identiques.**

 **Le « double-tap » est une technique de tir de la police qui consiste à tirer deux fois de suite.**

 **Emma a un Beretta Px4 compact parabellum, 9mm. C'est l'arme la plus légère que j'ai pu trouver (740gr à vide + 30-40gr pour la chargeur). Donc, comme elle ne tire que d'une main, c'est plus pratique.**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	22. Chapter 22

_Queenie_ **: Ah je vois. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir expliqué le principe. x) En fait, je sais pas si ça me plairait. J'aime écrire parce que je suis toute seule et que je peux tout contrôler. Je dis ça sans méchanceté hein XD Après, ça peut être enrichissant. A voir donc ^^**

 _Emy0708_ **: Mamie, formeuse de Swan Queen depuis 2015 xP**

 _MissOeildeLynx_ **: Mmmh... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tomber sur Emma... ? Une enclume ? Ah je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina éprouvait encore une certaine appréhension à sortir. La nuit commençait seulement à tomber. Emma ouvrit la portière d'une voiture noire.

\- « Vous vous êtes débarrassée de votre voiture jaune, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai envoyée au garage. Je la reprendrai après le week-end.

\- Et moi qui croyait que vous aviez finalement arrêté votre choix sur une teinte plus commune...

\- Tu aimes pas le jaune ? »

Emma crut apercevoir un vague sourire amusé avant que Regina ne s'engouffre dans la voiture. Emma prit place sur le siège conducteur et poursuivit leur conversation.

\- « Puis j'aime bien le jaune, moi.

\- Grand bien vous en fasse. C'est aussi la couleur à la mode pour les gilets de sécurité. » fit remarquer Regina dans un sourire discret.

Elle attacha sa ceinture et releva les yeux vers la brune. Elle tenta de paraître vexée mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette légère moquerie.

\- « Où m'emmenez-vous ?, fit Regina pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans un restaurant qui donne sur la baie de New-York. C'est super sympa.

\- Vous y allez souvent ?

\- Tous les jeudis. J'aime pas tellement rester à mon appart alors je sors dès que je le peux. »

La voiture démarra avec fluidité. Le moteur était étrangement discret comparé à capharnaüm de la coccinelle. Les maisons mitoyennes laissèrent place aux immeubles. Ces derniers vint à leur tour à se faire plus rare. L'horizon était plus dégagé et on pouvait voir le pont de Brooklyn se détacher très nettement du paysage.

Emma gara sa voiture dans une rue où les commerces étaient fermés. La rue s'ouvrait ensuite sur la rive de la baie. Seule une devanture de néons éclairait la nuit d'une couleur vive et éclatante. Le bâtiment était immense et Regina se fit la réflexion que ce devait être un ancien entrepôt reconverti.

« C'est plus sympa à l'intérieur » lui souffla Emma en devinant son scepticisme.

Emma lui tint la porte et Regina pénétra la première dans le restaurant. Les murs orangés donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Les conversations allaient bon train. Les voix des clients se mêlaient en un joyeux vacarme. Le bruit était renforcé par la hauteur impressionnante du plafond, duquel pendaient des lustres ouvragés. Une large baie vitrée au plafond laissait encore entrevoir les derniers rayons du soleil.

La blonde fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean et parcourut la pièce du regard. Les serveurs en costume vaquaient d'une table à l'autre, prenant les commandes, apportant pains et carafes.

Regina n'aurait pas soupçonnés que ce restaurant puisse être aussi finement aménagé. Cependant elle ne savait pas définir le style de ce restaurant. Il était à la fois d'une ambiance populaire et grisante et le cadre victorien à richement détaillé lui conférait un aspect plus noble et austère.

Le cœur de la salle était occupé par de nombreuses tables circulaires, de différentes tailles. Sur les flans de la salle, on pouvait voir les barrières de balcons, tout de bois et sculptés.

Puis Emma sourit poliment lorsqu'une femme s'avança vers elle. Cette inconnue écarta les bras puis serra Emma contre elle.

\- « Quand je ne t'ai pas vue venir jeudi, je me suis demandée s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose.

\- Je travaillais, s'excusa Emma. Mais je t'amène quelqu'un aujourd'hui. »

Emma désigna Regina d'un signe de la main. La brune salua cette femme, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas eu connaissance de son identité. La femme salua Regina d'un signe de tête. Elle avait la peau sombre d'un doux noir chocolaté. Elle portait une robe décontractée d'un vert pistache. Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec Emma, prenant des nouvelles. Regina remarqua néanmoins qu'Emma n'apportait que des réponses succinctes à ses questions, sans s'épancher.

\- « Une table pour deux ?

\- Exact, confirma Emma.

\- Venez. »

Regina se faufila entre les tables, rivalisant d'ingéniosité afin d'éviter de bousculer malencontreusement les plats des autres clients. Emma s'installa autour d'une table, nullement dérangée par l'étroitesse du passage.

« Vous voulez quelque chose pour l'apéritif ?, demanda alors Tiana.

Je prendrais comme elle, sauf si c'est du sake chinois, lança Emma avec un air malicieux.

Je prendrais du vin, bien qu'un alcool plus fort serait nécessaire pour endurer sa présence. » répliqua Regina.

Un serveur vint à leur table quelques minutes plus tard. Emma lui fit signe de verser le vin dans le verre de Regina ce serait à elle que reviendrait ce choix. La brune acquiesça et le serveur posa la bouteille sur la table avant de s'éclipser. Les tables circulaires fleurissaient partout dans la salle, de taille variées. Les nappes qui les habillaient étaient d'un blanc nacré. Emma jeta un œil à une table adjacente. Elle attira l'attention de son voisin et lui demanda nom de son plat. Regina s'étonnait de ce comportement habituellement perçu comme l'opposé de la bienséance, mais ici, ce n'était qu'une petite conversation amicale entre deux étrangers.

\- « A priori le gumbo est super bon, annonça Emma en dépliant sa carte.

\- La femme de tout à l'heure, vous la connaissez ? »

Emma ferma brièvement son menu.

\- « C'est Tiana. J'ai été son avocate. Les propriétaires de ces locaux ont donné un faux prétexte pour ne pas le lui vendre alors qu'elle remplissait les conditions et pouvait payer cash.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez plaidé ?

\- Discrimination raciale, préjudice moral, se souvint l'avocate. C'était pas la première fois que le type faisait ce genre de trucs... Bien sûr j'ai gagné. »

Elle sourit alors fièrement. Regina se pencha légèrement par-dessus la petite table circulaire et lui demanda :

\- « Miss Swan a donc ses petites habitudes. Vous avez un restaurant pour chaque jour de la semaine ?

\- Presque. Le lundi midi je vais Chez Tony.

\- Parce que avez protesté contre une accusation injustifiée des services d'hygiène ?, plaisanta Regina.

\- Non. Parce que c'est le resto le plus proche du bureau. », sourit l'avocate.

Regina ouvrit le menu et parcourut les intitulés du regard. Tiana vint à leur table pour prendre leur commande quelque minutes plus tard.

\- « C'est quand même plus sympa que le tir, non ?, demanda Emma d'un air entendu.

\- C'est beaucoup plus sympathique que le bar à salade.

\- C'est toi qui voulait y aller, accusa-t-elle doucement.

\- Ça aurait été plus sympathique si nous n'avions pas été forcées de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Little a fêté son anniversaire plus tôt, c'était noble de notre part. »

Emma prit une gorgée de vin. Un petit garçon vint à sa rencontre. Il portait un petit costume d'un bleu canard. Il était très élégant. Ses cheveux d'ébènes tourbillonnaient de petites boucles étroites. Sa peau sombre s'assortissait à sa bouille adorable il était à croquer.

\- « Emma, tu peux faire le train ?

\- Bonjour Ralphie, fit la blonde en réponse.

\- Bonjour Emma, se sentit-il obligé de répondre. Jenny, elle me croit pas quand je dis que tu sais faire le train. »

Ralphie désigna une petite fille, qui devait avoir son âge. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun soyeux attaché en une haute queue de cheval et elle serait contre elle la peluche d'un petit chat orange. Regina suivait attentivement l'échange. Ralphie prit une chaise à une table voisine et incita Jenny à les rejoindre. Les deux enfants lancèrent un bonjour timide à Regina avant de se tourner vers Emma.

L'avocate plia légèrement ses doigts et en apposa le bout sur la table. Le petit doigt de sa main gauche resta tendu, égal à lui-même. Emma tapa deux fois sur la table, successivement avec sa main gauche puis avec sa main droite avant de donner un petit coup de sa paume sur la tranche de la table deux petits bruits secs accompagnés d'un bruit plus sourd. Emma recommença, accélérant sans cesse la cadence. Les verres tremblèrent sur leurs pieds et l'eau qu'il contenait tangua. Emma accéléra encore. On entendait le train accélérer, s'ébranler au rythme de ses mains. Elle s'arrêta et le train s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit !, s'écria le petit garçon, victorieux.

\- C'était vraiment chouette, fut forcée de reconnaître Jenny.

\- Maintenant, emmène ta petite copine, sourit Emma. Y a des adultes qui veulent passer une soirée tranquille. »

Elle s'accouda à la table et appuya sa joue contre son poing avant de faire un geste lasse de sa main gauche pour les prier de partir. C'était une lassitude feinte, qui agaça néanmoins le jeune garçon. Ralphie gonfla les joues avant de lui lancer :

\- « C'est pas ma copine d'abord et j'ai six ans et demi !

\- Demi-portion, renchérit Emma.

\- Tu es méchante... Tu viendras danser tout à l'heure ?, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sec.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'apprécie que les bons cavaliers. »

Ralphie tourna les talons, d'humeur plus joyeuse. Jenny le suivit et on entendit le nom d'Emma être mentionné au court de cet échange.

\- « Vous aimez les enfants ?, demanda Regina.

\- Je les déteste, répondit Emma du tac au tac en levant le regard vers elle.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. »

Emma posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains, sur le dos desquelles elle nicha son menton.

\- « Pourquoi donc, _Détective Mills_?

\- Vous vous étiez bien entendue avec Henry, non ?

\- Henry c'est pas pareil. Il est aussi adorable, que tu es agaçante... et c'est pas peu dire. »

Emma cacha son sourire qu'elle noya dans une gorgée de son verre. Regina se pencha de nouveau légèrement en avant et elle crut remarquer le regard de l'avocate s'aventurer sur sa peau à moins que celle-ci ne soit simplement en train d'admirer les couverts...

« Si je vous agace, vous êtes la muse même de l'agacement. » riposta Regina.

Emma se fendit d'un sourire éclatant ce qui amena Regina à rouler des yeux.

Les plats arrivèrent et monopolisèrent quelque peu leur attention et leurs papilles. Puis les voix se firent plus rare et le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Les musiciens investissaient la scène. Emma tapota le bras de Regina afin d'attirer son attention :

\- « Regarde le blond, c'est Roger.

\- Je ne le connais pas, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- Mais si... C'est le mari d'Anita, l'assistante d'Edna Mode. Tu vas voir il est marrant. »

Le dénommé Roger passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et les rajusta afin qu'ils tombent pas sur son visage. Il sortit une trombone d'un cuivre brillant. Il se racla la gorge et rajusta son chandail sur son torse. Il remit le col de sa chemise blanche et salua les clients.

Emma vit signe à un musicien qui tenait un petit ukulele contre sa poitrine. Un chandail couleur crème se mariait avec une chemise chemise blanche. Un cravate écarlate ornait son cou, apportant couleur et éclat. Sa tenue faisait ressortir la noirceur de sa peau. Il avait une ressemblance flagrante avec Ralphie, comme étant une version plus âgée de ce dernier. Il ôta son béret pour saluer Emma, décoiffant ses cheveux bruns. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure d'un noir de jais pour la remettre en place et plaça soigneusement son chapeau sur sa tête.

« C'est Naveen, le mari de Tiana. » répondit l'avocate à la question silencieuse de Regina.

La brune hocha la tête. Elles passèrent commande tandis que les musiciens commençaient à entonner leurs airs, s'harmonisant les uns avec les autres, suivant un mécanisme bien rodé. Emma était tout à son aise et échangeait parfois quelques mots avec une connaissance qui venait à leurs tables. C'était pour la plupart, des habitués du restaurant avec lesquels elle avait fini par sympathiser.

Regina écoutait Emma parler de ces gens, prêtant attention à l'once d'elle-même qu'elle dévoilait au passage. L'avocate était habituellement secrète et peu encline à s'abandonner aux bavardages. Grisée par le vin et l'ambiance chatoyante, elle enchainait les petites confessions. Emma s'était arrêtée à un verre de vin sachant qu'il lui faudrait conduire tout à l'heure. Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de s'attendrir, l'heure aidant.

Le dessert arriva peut-être un peu trop vite aux yeux de Regina mais au regard d'Emma, le liquide noir et amer était un petit cadeau inespéré pour sa gorge assoiffée.

« Donc Edna et cette femme viennent de la même école ? » demanda Regina afin de relancer la conversation.

Emma posa sa tasse et se pencha vers la brune afin que cette dernière puisse l'entendre malgré la musique qui allait bon train. Regina plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille afin d'amoindrir toute frontière qui l'empêcherait de l'entendre.

\- « Oui. Cette Cruella a le même porte-cigarette qu'Edna, la même arrogance... Mais Edna exècre la fourrure contrairement à Cruella.

\- Cruella ?

\- Oui c'est son surnom... On a accusé sa société de dépecer les animaux pour les caprices des riches.

\- C'était vrai ?, s'horrifia la brune en se penchant d'avantage.

\- Oui et non, sourit l'avocate avec malice. Son avocat a prouvé qu'elle récupérait les animaux accidentés pour ses vêtements. Mais on a jamais pu prouver qu'elle en tuait en toute connaissance de cause. »

Emma tourna son attention vers le modeste orchestre. Roger délaissa sa trompette pour chanter. Il n'était pas très bon chanteur mais sa gestuelle rendait son chant tellement comique qu'on en oubliait la pauvreté de sa voix. Il se voutait, faisait des grimaces et agitait ses doigts pour les plier contre sa pauvre comme la gueule béante d'un monstre qui se referme sur sa proie.

« Cruelle diablesse... Cruelle diablesse, appela-t-il d'une voix chantante, ... Elle jète tant de sorts... à toute la ville... »

Les clients riaient et les habitués entonnaient la chanson en chœur, avec entrain. Le pianiste martelaient ses notes avec frénésie, tapant du pied au fils de sa mélodie. Les clients lui enboitaient le pas en tapant dans leurs mains. Roger poursuivait, portée par la foule, Naveen chantant en canon avec lui.

La dernière note raisonna et la prestation fut saluée par les rires des clients et leurs applaudissements enthousiastes. La petite foule était à présent dans une ambiance joyeuse et extatique. Les musiciens entonnèrent un air dansant et entrainant et les chaises se reculèrent pour libérer les danseurs. Les paires se formèrent avec naturel et les corps se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Ils tournoyaient et les couples de danseurs changeaient au fil de la ronde.

Emma tapait dans ses mains, suivant le rythme de la mélodie. Tiana vint vers leur table et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emma. L'avocate se tourna vers Regina :

« Ça fait rien si je vais danser ? »

La brune ne put que lui offrir un sourire poli en réponse. Elle appuya son sourire d'un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait y aller. Emma se leva et Tiana enroula son bras autour de l'avocate. Elles rejoignirent la piste de danse et Emma y prenait un certain plaisir. Regina les voyait discuter, les yeux rieurs tout en suivant la chanson. Regina s'accouda à sa table et regarda les danseurs tournoyer une nouvelle fois pour changer de partenaire. La vague rancœur qu'elle éprouva pour Emma à ce moment là entâcha quelque peu cette soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencée.

Naveen posa son ukulele et sauta de la petite scène, se retrouvant noyé au milieu du fléau de danseurs. Il fendit la foule dansante et entraina les derniers clients récalcitrants sur la piste.

Il s'approcha de Regina :

\- « Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser, prétendit Regina pour se défiler.

\- Mais si. Vous allez voir, ce n'est pas si difficile. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina sur la piste. Regina se laissa entrainée, par politesse et obligation. Elle le trouvait un peu buté et s'offusquait silencieusement de son manque de délicatesse mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'en demeurait pas moins sympathique. Il fit quelques pas avec lenteur afin que Regina puisse en saisir l'enchainement. Il réitéra à plusieurs reprises afin que la brune les mémorise avec plus d'exactitude, puis il se mêlèrent à la grande ronde de danseurs.

Regina tournoya au bras de Naveen et dansa encore quelques mesures avec lui. La mélodie s'accéléra et les partenaires changèrent. Elle aperçut Tiana un peu plus loin.

Regina se retrouva brièvement avec le jeune Ralphie qui sautillait joyeusement. Regina commençait à apprécier cette danse qu'elle n'avait pourtant désirée au départ. Son cœur battait avec force, s'étant donné pour but de devenir un instrument de l'orchestre.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et ne put contenir sa surprise en découvrant sa nouvelle partenaire. Sa robe était d'un rose criard et un couvre-chef semblable à un cache-pot couvrait sa tête. On devinait quelques courtes boucles blondes. Elle était plongée dans la musique et chantonnait doucement.

La musique changea de rythme et le bonbon rose s'évapora. Regina soupira en découvrant enfin un visage qu'elle connaissait. Emma prit sa main dans le sienne et enchaina les pas. Regina essaya de faire de même, avec une aisance moindre. Les deux perles de jade se plissèrent d'amusement, devinant les chevilles douloureuses de sa partenaire :

\- « Alors, on commence à fatiguer ?

\- Moi ?, fit Regina dans un souffle. Je commence tout juste à m'amuser. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Emma attrapa Naveen qui passait à sa portée et lui glissa quelques mots. Un sourire moqueur se peignit ensuite sur ses lèvres. La musique s'accéléra soudainement, prenant au dépourvu les danseurs. Les partenaires durent changer encore mais l'avocate incita un autre danseur à lui céder sa place. Ceci lui accorda quelques mesures supplémentaires en compagnie de Regina elle ne pouvait pas manquer ce spectacle.

Emma s'accommoda de ce rythme endiablé. La danse n'avait presque plus rien d'esthétique mais elle avait gagné en amusement. L'avocate riait, le souffle saccadé, de voir Regina essayer de se dépêtrer dans le fil des pas qu'elle perdait. La musique signala l'échange de partenaires mais Emma se déroba une nouvelle fois à cet échange et se retrouva de nouveau face à Regina. D'une main sur le bras, elle signala au danseur délaissé qu'il lui faudrait prendre sa place. Regina dansa encore quelques mesures avec Emma qui s'essoufflait à force de danser et de rire. L'éclat du rire de Regina était plus faible à cause de ses chevilles qui la faisaient souffrir.

Emma enroula joyeusement son bras autour du sien et esquissa un tour puis un deuxième. La trompette souffla sa dernière note et Emma s'arrêta aussitôt. Regina s'appuya sur son épaule et leva doucement un pied dans l'espoir de soulager ses pieds douloureux. Les danseurs saluèrent la prestation des musiciens par des applaudissements nourris.

\- « On ne rit plus ?, se moqua Emma dans une expression narquoise.

\- Quand je vous aurais attaquée avec mes chaussures, vous perdrez aussi votre sourire. »

Emma rit de plus belle et glissa son bras autour de la taille de Regina pour la reconduire à leur table. Regina la poussait, espérant éloigner d'elle ces moqueries incessantes, mais c'était privé Emma d'un bonheur trop grand. Elles reprirent leurs places sur la table, appréciant ce moment de répit.

\- « Vous seriez moins moqueuse avec ces talons, lui dit Regina en brandissant une de ses chaussures.

\- Mais je préfère les chaussures plus modeste. Moins douloureuses. »

Emma leva une jambe et nargua la brune avec ses chaussures au talon moins vertigineux. Regina secoua la tête et porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas mécontente de profiter de cette pause. Elles mentionnèrent leurs partenaires éphémères plus au moins habiles qui les avaient accompagnés lors de ces danses rythmées.

\- « J'ai revu Ralphie. Il sautillait partout, il était adorable, se souvint Regina.

\- Oh ouiii ! Il m'a écrasée le pied !

\- Justice...

\- Oh que tu es cruelle. »

Regina sourit et reporta son regard sur la piste. Ledit garçon donnait les mains à Tiana et avait posé ses pieds sur les siens. Il était si petit, si jeune... Comme Henry... Le regard de la brune se fit plus lointain. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour accélérer la recherche de son fils. Son cœur se serra. La musique se fit soudain plus lointaine et le chagrin sembla lui tomber soudainement sur la tête. Les musiciens soufflèrent et, pour la plus grande joie des derniers danseurs, ils jouèrent une musique plus douce. Regina sentit Emma tapoter son bras avec insistance.

\- « Tu veux danser ?, proposa-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ce serait bizarre, non ? »

Emma parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant à comprendre. Le restaurant était presque vidé de tous ses clients. Le service était terminé et les derniers autour des tables ne faisaient que boire un café. Un vieux couple dansait sur scène, un peu à côté de Naveen et de Tiana. L'avocate haussa les épaules :

« Je vois pas pourquoi. »

C'était sans doute la dernière danse du restaurant. Emma se leva et fit le tour de la table pour lui tendre la main.

\- « J'ai mal aux pieds, évoqua Regina dans l'espoir de lui échapper.

\- Dans ce cas... »

Emma s'appuya sur la table et ôta ses chaussures qu'elle disposa avec soin côte à côte sur le sol. Regina la regarda faire avec une certaine surprise.

\- « Ce ne serait pas du trouble à l'ordre public ?, fit la brune.

\- Seulement si tu t'amuses à hurler en plus » répondit Emma.

Regina la suivit et ôta à son tour ses chaussures. Elle perdait alors toute la hauteur acquise avec ses hauts talons. Emma l'entraina sur la piste et elles se mêlèrent aux deux autres couples de danseurs.

Le pianiste effleurait doucement les touches nacrées et le piano chantait avec délicatesse avec le soucis de ne pas déranger les derniers danseurs. Le trombone de Roger se joignait au piano d'une voix plus basse. Sa large bouche d'or vibrait de ses notes.

Tiana passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et s'approcha au plus près de lui. Ils se mouvaient d'un même mouvement lent et harmonieux.

Un vieux couple fit de même. La femme rajusta les lunettes carrés sur le nez de son mari. Il avait un visage anguleux dont l'air bougon ne parvenait à cacher la profonde gentillesse qui l'habitait. Il passa doucement sa main vieillie sur le visage de sa femme qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et lui donna un baiser avant de reprendre les pas de leur danse.

Emma et Regina ne s'étaient pas résolues à adopter les mêmes pas. Leurs pieds nus épousaient le bois du sol sans un bruit, puis s'élevaient doucement pour s'éloigner et se poser un peu plus loin. Ils avaient tôt fait de se retrouver proche de nouveau. Regina se souciait de garder Emma à une distance raisonnable et cette dernière ne se souciait que du plaisir de danser. L'avocate posait tantôt sa main sur son épaule ou sa taille et Regina ne savait jamais comment apprivoiser cette danse dont seule Emma semblait connaître les mœurs. Emma tourna sous la main de Regina et se rapprocha de sa partenaire sous le son de la dernière note de musique.

« Ah c'est fini, constata Emma en s'éloignant pour instaurer une distance convenable. Je vais payer puis on rentre ? Il commence à se faire tard. »

Elle caressa distraitement le bras de Regina et se dirigea vers Tiana pour régler l'addition. Emma remit sa chevelure blonde dans son dos et échangea quelques mots sur la soirée. Naveen s'avança vers Regina et l'aida à enfiler son long manteau.

\- « Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt, dit-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

\- Certainement. »

La brune lui répondit d'un sourire poli, peu certaine de revenir un jour. Emma revint d'un pas assuré, pas le moins du monde gênée de se déplacer les pieds nus. Regina s'était assise et entreprenait de remettre ses talons. Emma se saisit de la deuxième chaussure et l'enfila. Elle demanda à la brune la deuxième.

\- « Vous n'allez pas les mettre.

\- Et pourquoi ?, demanda Emma. Donne, allez. On en a pas pour longtemps avant de rentrer à la maison de toute façon.

\- Ça me rappelle Tiana et moi au début, confia Naveen, songeur.

\- Tu as porté les talons de Tiana ?» reformula Emma goguenarde.

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air innocent. Regina tourna les yeux vers lui machinalement et se faisant, elle détourna son attention de sa tâche première. Emma ôta avec habilité la chaussure et y glissa aussitôt son pied. Elle esquissa quelques pas. Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'y sentait serrée et bien que peu habituée à être tant en hauteur, elle s'y accommoderait sans problème le temps d'effectuer le trajet en voiture.

L'avocate s'habilla de sa veste rouge et fut alors prête à partir. Elles saluèrent Naveen et Tiana et quittèrent finalement le restaurant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la légère brise qui soufflait était fraîche.

Emma était alors encore plus grande qu'au naturel. Elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha, jusqu'à sa voiture et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

\- « On dirait un chevreau qui vient de naitre, trouva-t-elle la force de lancer avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour marcher avec ces trucs » marmonna Emma.

Regina s'attacha sur le siège passager et savoura la chaleur de la voiture.

\- « Merci pour cette soirée.

\- Mamie m'aurait trucidée si on était pas sortie.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint Regina.

\- C'était cool. Tu danses bien en plus. Généralement, les gens suivent pas. »

Le vague sourire qu'arborait alors Regina se fana. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Vous emmenez beaucoup de gens dans ce genre d'endroits ? »

Emma crut y déceler une onde de rudesse mais estima qu'il ne devait rien en être. La voiture noire traversa la route, le moteur ronronnant joyeusement, heureux de rouler de nouveau.

«Non, tu es la seule. Je sors jamais en tête-à-tête d'habitude. », lança Emma en réponse.

Regina détourna son regard de la vitre, à travers laquelle elle ne pouvait rien apercevoir en dépit de l'éclairage des réverbères. Cette réponse lui fit plaisir mais elle préféra la garder pour elle.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua sans encombre. Regina se permit de somnoler elle n'avait plus l'habitude se bouger autant et la moindre activité la fatiguait terriblement. Regina fut contente de rentrer à la maison. Elle en passa la porte et savoura cette impression de sécurité. Emma claqua la porte derrière elles et délivra ses pieds de cette torture à l'allure délicate et trompeuse. Elle était outrée.

\- « Putain comment t'as fait pour les supporter ? Il faudrait se sabrer un bout de pied pour rentrer dedans !

\- Vous devez être une pointure au-dessus.

\- Ou alors c'est ces pompes qui ont rétréci au passage. »

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et débusqua une bouteille d'un placard. Regina s'étonna de l'étiquette de la bouteille qui désignait un vin assez prisé.

\- « Killian a eu cette bouteille en cadeau pour une affaire..., expliqua-t-elle absorbée par la recherche d'un tire-bouchon dans les tiroirs.

\- Il ne serait pas... mal venu que nous la buvions sans lui ?

\- Il tourne exclusivement au rhum... Ah le voilà !. »

Emma claqua le tiroir et montra à Regina l'outil qui serait leur grâce. Elle ôta le bouchon de liège et disposa deux verres qu'elle rempli d'un liquide sombre et rouge. Emma prit son verre et garda la bouteille à la main. La brune la suivit dans le salon. La bouteille de vin trouva sa place sur la table basse. Emma se laissa choir dans le douillet canapé. Regina s'assit avec plus de délicatesse à côté d'elle et huma le vin. Elle en but une gorgée et ses yeux trouvèrent Emma dont les traits du visage exprimaient un dégoût amer. Regina ingéra sa gorgée de vin et sa bouche exprima silencieusement son désamour.

\- « Il est dégueulasse, constata Emma.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser respirer un peu avant de le boire, souffla Regina dans une grimace de dégoût contenu.

\- Non, il est dégueulasse, répéta la blonde avec certitude. Il est tout juste bon à décaper la tuyauterie. »

Elle disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille issue du prestigieux vignoble local que représente l'épicerie du coin de la rue. Elles approuvèrent silencieusement ce vin au prix plus modeste et au goût plus délectable. Emma ôta l'arme de l'étui qui pendait à sa ceinture et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas plus habillée... » songea alors la brune.

Miss Swan contourna le petit îlot central et emporta avec elle, le verre ainsi que la bouteille de vin. Regina la suivit et elles prirent place dans le canapé. Emma s'assit au fond du canapé et se laissa confortablement tomber dans ce nuage de cuir. Regina s'assit sur le bord du canapé, ne souhaitant pas se faire avaler par les coussins du mobilier.

\- « Comment tu as trouvé le restaurant de Tiana ?

\- Je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir m'y amuser... vu les circonstances, confia Regina.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on est sortie que je m'occupe plus de mener mon enquête, se jugea bon de rappeler l'avocate.

\- Je m'en doute. »

Emma porta son verre à ses lèvres et le vida de son contenu rouge et âpre. La brune sembla soucieuse et l'insouciance de la soirée était aussi éclatante qu'éphémère. Elle se redressa et sortit du douillet du canapé pour prendre place sur le bord. Emma baissa les yeux sur son verre vide et fit glisser son index sur le col du verre.

\- « Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose et...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. » coupa Regina avec douceur.

La brune se pencha et apposa le pied de son verre à moitié vide sur la table basse. Elle le fit glisser du bout du doigt afin de l'éloigner du rebord. Elle se permit de prendre le verre des mains d'Emma et le posa sur la table à son tour, à côté du sien. Elle se pencher d'avantage pour atteindre le coin de la table basse et se permit de prendre appui sur le genoux d'Emma. Le verre tinta contre l'autre et le léger son cristallin perturba brièvement le silence.

\- « Si cette soirée t'a plu, on pourrait tester Chez Tony aussi, proposa Emma.

\- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à danser, au quel cas il me faudra prévoir des talons plus sages.

\- On sera assise. » assura-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Regina sourit et elle remarqua le regard d'Emma descendre sur ses lèvres avant de glisser sur son cou. Elle n'était pas sans avoir deviné l'intérêt que lui portait l'avocate, en plus de son affaire.

\- « J'avais l'excuse du baiju pour être indécente, susurra Regina, mais je serais curieuse d'entendre votre plaidoirie, maitre Swan.

\- Concernant quel chef d'inculpation ?, demanda-elle innocemment.

\- En y repensant, je ne sais pas si cela me déplait vraiment. »

La brune s'humecta les lèvres et raviva son rouge à lèvre carmin. Regina n'ôta pas sa main de son genou. Emma la laissa l'approcher. Celle-ci hasarda une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour dégager son visage. Elles échangèrent un baiser prude et réservé. La brune apposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emma s'enfonça dans le canapé et laissa à Regina l'initiative. La brune prit le visage de l'avocate entre ses mains, elle pencha légèrement la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Les yeux fermés, Emma sentit les jambes de Regina passer de part et d'autre d'elle, elle sentit le poids de la brune sur ses cuisses.

Elles partagèrent encore quelques baisers durant de longues minutes. L'avocate remonta ses mains le long des cuisses de la brune, dont le tissu de la robe était déjà remonté à mi-cuisse. Elle effleura son ventre avant de redescendre et décrire le pourtour de ses formes. Regina s'impatienta : Emma la frôlait à travers ses vêtements sans jamais la toucher vraiment. Elle devina le sourire taquin d'Emma dans son cou tandis qu'elle parsemait sa nuque de baisers enflammés. La respiration de Regina se fit plus chaude et rauque.

Les doigts de la brune s'aventurèrent sur la chemise d'Emma qu'elle ôta de son pantalon. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tissu et chercha l'attache du soutien-gorge à tâtons, derrière le galbe de sa poitrine, attisant le désir de la blonde de nouveaux baisers contre ses lèvres. Elle déboutonna la chemise avec minutie. Elle caressa sa chair brûlante de sa bouche. Elle sentait le cœur d'Emma palpiter au fil de ses attentions, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et frissonner.

Quand elle trouva enfin l'attache du soutien-gorge, Emma attrapa son bras pour arrêter son geste. Regina se redressa et croisa son regard. Ses pommettes étaient rosées et quelque chose dans son regard marquait une soudaine distance.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. » dit-elle alors.

La bulle de quiétude se perça. Regina réalisa son erreur. Elle se leva aussitôt, songeant qu'elle avait été sotte d'aller si loin. Elle se contenta d'adresser un regard de reproches à l'avocate avant de sortir de la pièce. Emma déglutit. Elle se tourna et passa la tête par-dessus le canapé.

« Attends. Regina, reviens » l'appela-t-elle.

Mais la brune faisait la sourde oreille. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Emma entendit la porte claquer violemment à l'étage. Le bruit sourd finit par s'évanouir et le silence retomba. La blonde se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle rabattit son bras sur sa tête et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son coude.

« Quelle conne... » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre _mercredi_.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Morgane_ **: Oh merci ! :D Ca me fait super plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! ^^ tkt, le Swan Queen est lancé, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, sauf moi peut-être haha**

 _Guest_ **: Kikou:) 1 : oui c'est bien eux !; 2 : peut-être, peut-être... moi aussi je te fais un gros calin ! (mais je fais attention aux pierres que tu peux toujours m'envoyer :D)**

 _MissOeildeLynx_ **: non, non, c'est bien une erreur de ma part ^^'' J'ai corrigé (merci de me l'avoir signalée)**

 _Guest_ **: (tu peux me tutoyer, le ''vous'' ça fait bizarre...) Oh l'histoire de cette fic risque de te décevoir. ^^'' Je me suis endormie devant ma télé (devant ''Crimes'' il me semble) et je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec l'histoire en tête. J'avais l'idée d'Emma avocate, l'affaire, le complot, l'hôpital... et la scène de fin de cette fic. J'ai trouvé tous les autres éléments dans la foulée (un sacré coup de bol franchement faut le dire. ^^)**

 _Queenie_ **: Mais pourquoi... ? x'( Moi qui t'aime tant... Je vais essayer de me rattraper xP**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Mulan se versa une tasse de café et laissa à Emma la joie de vider le contenu de la carafe dans son énorme thermos. Elle avait l' air contrarié et préoccupé.

\- « La soirée s'est mal passée ?, demanda Mulan d'un air détaché.

\- Non.

\- C'était moins bon que dans mon restaurant ? »

L'avocate ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Mulan fit plonger un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse, laissant à Emma le temps de préparer sa réponse.

\- « La soirée d'hier était... chouette, reprit-elle.

\- Chouette ? » répéta Mulan d'un air taquin.

Regina descendit l'escalier d'un pas silencieux, sachant pertinemment à présent quelques marches trahiraient sa présence dans un grincement. Elle resta contre le mur, n'osant se montrer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle culpabilisait de rester cachée ainsi sans oser se montrer, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, nul ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle écouta Emma donner des nouvelles de Tiana et de Naveen, vanter la cuisine du restaurant... Peut-être même mit-elle les formes pour agacer Mulan... Puis la conversation dériva sur la fin de la soirée et Regina dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait. Emma avait baissé le ton et Mulan répondait d'une voix tout aussi basse.

\- « Elle a... Enfin... On s'est embrassée et...

\- La soirée était effectivement _chouette,_ approuva Mulan en acquiesçant.

\- Je l'ai repoussée, dit Emma en faisant la moue.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle.

\- Pour quelle raison ?, demanda Mulan.

\- Je voulais pas, c'est tout. »

Regina cessa d'écouter. Elle remonta à l'étage, ne souhaitant plus en entendre davantage. C'était humiliant et blessant.

Dans la cuisine, Mulan dévisageait Emma comme une bête curieuse.

\- « Je veux pas coucher avec elle dans ces conditions, reformula l'avocate devant son regard insistant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On a parlé de l'enquête juste avant de s'embrasser, expliqua Emma.

\- Lui dire qu'elle est folle c'est un peu un tue l'amour » concéda Mulan.

Emma sourit faiblement, le cœur n'y était pas.

\- « Je veux pas qu'elle couche avec moi tant que cette affaire est pas finie. Je veux pas qu'elle soit...comme ça. C'est comme si elle essayait de m'acheter pour que j'abandonne pas mes recherches.

\- … Elle avait peut-être juste envie d'être avec toi, supposa Mulan avec bienveillance.

\- Fais attention, parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre Mamie quand tu causes. »

Cette réplique arracha un mince sourire à Emma. Cependant, elle avait encore le cœur lourd.

« J'ai déjà eu ce genre de relation avec Elsa et j'aimerai bien avoir une... une vraie... »

Emma peinait à formuler son idée.

\- « … Une vraie relation amoureuse, termina Mulan du bout des lèvres.

\- Ouais, admit l'avocate avec difficulté.

\- Essaye de boucler cette affaire au plus vite alors. Tu sais que je n'aime pas laisser Mamie au restaurant toute seule. C'est comme lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs sur l'empire. Et si tu laisses Regina trop longtemps ici, Mamie va plaider le mariage in commun law.

\- Le mariage in commun law a des règles bien spécifiques, rappela l'avocate. Il faut se définir comme un couple aux yeux de la société et faut que ça dure sept ans.»

Mulan haussa les épaules elle ne connaissait pas grand chose en matière de loi.

\- « Tu la protèges et tu la sers, c'est pas le principe du mariage ? C'est un bon début je trouve.

\- Ça c'est la devise de la police. »

Emma sourit plus sincèrement cette fois. Elle prit son thermos et son sac. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture dans l'entrée et s'arrêta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'escalier. Ce dernier était désert, aucune trace de Regina à l'horizon. Elle cacha alors sa déception et se résolut à partir. Elle ne pourrait revenir que demain.

* * *

L'avocate avait veillé une grande partie de la nuit. Elle avait les yeux cernés et malgré sa fatigue, elle se devait d'aller au bureau.

Madame Huai chantonnait derrière les fourneaux. Elle accueillit Emma d'un grand sourire mais celle-ci était trop focalisée sur Regina pour songer à paraître joviale. Emma ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours, depuis que...depuis que...

« Salut. » lança Emma d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Regina puisse l'entendre.

La brune fit la sourdre oreille et but tranquillement son café, ignorant purement et simplement sa présence. Mamie remarqua sans mal leur comportement puéril mais se garda de le leur faire remarquer, pour l'instant du moins.

Emma arriva à la hauteur de Regina. La brune posa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et lui lança un regard suffisant avant de reporter toute son attention sur le café noir qui se mirait au fond de sa tasse.

\- « Au fait, la soirée au Tiana's s'est bien passée ?, fit Mamie pour alléger l'ambiance. Vous êtes restées jusqu'à la fin j'espère... ?

\- Ou-ouais, répondit Emma avant de se racler la gorge. Naveen et Roger ont joué, c'était...sympa.

\- Il aurait été _tellement_ dommage de partir avant la fin. », ajouta Regina dans une légère grimace cynique.

L'avocate passa une main sur sa nuque, gênée : elle ne tenait pas à faire un compte-rendu détaillé de cette soirée.

\- « Vous devriez y retourner, lança Mamie au grand désespoir d'Emma. Il y a Louis qui vient y chanter parfois dans la semaine. Il excelle dans la pratique du scat.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, évoqua Emma à demi-mot. J'ai beaucoup de travail cette semaine encore.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'envie de réitérer cette sortie. » cingla Regina.

Mme Huai posa brusquement la cuillère sur le comptoir qui tinta lourdement, comme une cloche qui annonce le premier round.

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec ces gamineries ? » les réprimanda finalement la vieille dame.

Emma croisa les bras. Elle allait témoigner en sa propre faveur quand Mamie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Mulan me l'a dit. »

Emma marmonna brièvement quelque chose dans sa barbe et Mamie la fit cesser d'un simple regard noir. Son visage retrouva par la suite sa bienveillance naturelle. L'avocate resta impassible mais ses pommettes rosirent légèrement. Regina se redressa sur la haute chaise et croisa ses jambes.

\- « Ça ne te regarde pas, _Ling_ , lança Emma d'un ton froid.

\- Oh que si. Vous vous êtes disputées et vous allez vous réconciliez maintenant. » exigea la grand-mère d'un ton ferme.

L'avocate devina alors que Mulan avait enrobé la chose et tut les détails gênants. Elle l'en remerciait silencieusement bien qu'elle la blâme toujours d'avoir averti sa grand-mère de ce léger trouble qui ne la concernait nullement. Emma n'aimait pas qu'on l'infantilise, aussi, le discours de la grand-mère de Mulan ne fit que la renfrogner plus encore.

\- « J'y vais, répliqua-t-elle pour seule défense.

\- Oh je ne sais pas qui t'a élevée... » gronda Mamie.

Le visage d'Emma se ferma complètement, se recluant dans une neutralité distante et salvatrice. Madame Huai réalisa l'erreur de son discours. Le remord imprégna ses traits. Emma avait presque quitté la maison, elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Emma sentit quelque chose claquer contre son épaule. Elle baissa les yeux sur la savate qui tombait à ses pieds.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de regarder la grand-mère avec de grands yeux, surprise qu'elle se doit adonnée à un tel geste. De son côté, Emma n'en paraissait nullement surprise.

« Reviens, s'il te plait » demanda la vieille dame.

Emma se pinça les lèvres et s'exécuta. Elle fit face à Madame Huai. La petite dame âgée passa ses mains sur ses bras, la prit généreusement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Emma se baissa et étreignit brièvement en retour avant de se dégager de ses bras, gênée.

\- « Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, Mamie. » répondit simplement Emma.

La grand-mère remercia Emma d'un signe de tête. Elle donna une pomme rouge à Emma et lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée. L'avocate sourit. Regina eu la surprise de sentir un baiser fugace se poser sur sa joue avant de voir Emma partir en coup de vent.

La grand mère parut satisfaite de cette réconciliation aussi brève que subite. Elle prit place face à la brune.

\- « Parfois j'oublie qu'elle est orpheline...

\- Elle était orpheline ?, répéta Regina pour l'engager à poursuivre.

\- Oui, acquiesça la grand-mère. Elle a vécu quelques temps dans la rue et Monsieur Waldo l'a aidée à en sortir. »

Regina se tut, laissant la vieille dame dévoiler cette facette d'Emma qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

« Elle n'en parle presque jamais... de l'orphelinat ou de la rue. Si elle parle de son enfance ce n'est qu'en évoquant Lily. »

Regina se rappela alors que Killian avait déjà fait mention de cette femme.

\- « Qui était Lily ?

\- Une fille qui fuguait souvent de chez ses parents. Elle se cachait dans le jardin de l'orphelinat et Emma l'a connue comme ça... Elles sont devenues amies et elles ont fait l'école de police ensemble, raconta la grand-mère.

\- …Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Regina aurait volontiers repris sa question. Le visage éprouvé de la vieille dame laissa transparaitre une profonde tristesse. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer la souffrance de ce deuil.

\- « C'était une de leurs premières interventions. C'était un banal cambriolage... C'est pour cela qu'elle a un léger problème à sa main gauche, termina la vieille dame avec tristesse. C'est aussi là qu'elle a son tatouage. Les tatouages racontent notre histoire, qu'on la porte sur nos mains ou notre dos...

\- Son tatouage ?

\- Elle a une fleur sur le poignet gauche. Ce braquage était horrible. Emma a dû voir Lily mourir devant elle.

\- C'est vraiment... horrible... » fit Regina qui peinait à trouver les mots.

La vieille dame tapota le bras de Regina.

« Je vais refaire un peu de thé... » dit Mamie.

Elle sortit la théière et deux tasses d'un placard. Regina n'aurait pas pensé que la vie avait été si cruelle avec Emma.

* * *

Emma chercha à l'aveuglette le sachet qui devait être sur le siège passager. Elle piocha un cookie et en goba la moitié.

« Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui... Entre Mamie qui se mêle de tout et Regina qui veut rien entendre... » s'énerva-t-elle en crachant des miettes sur son volant.

La voiture noire avança par accoups, bondissant comme l'humeur lunatique de sa conductrice. Le moteur rugissait bruyament, faisant sursauter quelques new-yorkais ensommeillés qui marchaient sur la chaussée.

« Elle me saute dessus et se barre sans attendre que je me justifie... saloperie... » pesta-t-elle encore.

Elle engloutit un autre cookie. Pour ne rien arranger à sa bonne humeur, le garage Ramirez l'appela pour l'informer que sa voiture ne serait prête qu'à la fin de la semaine. La voiture noire arriva à l'entrée du garage sous-terrain... dont l'entrée était en partie entravée par l'arrière d'un véhicule d'un rouge flamboyant. Les courbes laissaient deviner une voiture de course hors de prix. Les pneus à flan blanc étaient indécents et témoignaient d'un besoin irrépressible d'étaler la richesse aux yeux du petit peuple. Emma s'arrêta et mangea un autre cookie, songeuse. Elle se frotta les mains pour se débarrasser des miettes, à moins que ce ne soit pour échauffer ses mains.

« Toi, tu tombes mal. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs et la voiture recula. La voiture noire prit son élan. Elle aplatit la pédale de l'accélérateur. La voiture chargea. Le véhicule rouge accusa un premier choc et bougea légèrement. Emma recula de nouveau. Les pneus crissèrent. Elle emboutit le tas de ferrailles rouges encore à trois reprises bien que deux seulement furent nécessaires à la libération du passage. L'arrière était à présent tout fripé et rabougri.

Emma descendit au parking sous-terrain, d'humeur plus légère. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Emma fut surprise de voir M. Gold en compagnie d'un jeune homme affublé d'un blouson de cuir rouge avec un immense ''95'' figurant dans le dos. Les caractères oranges lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose...

\- « Miss Swan, quelle bonne surprise. J'ai un client pour vous, que voici, annonça M. Gold en désignant l'inconnu qui devait avoir la petite vingtaine.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- M. McQueen est accusé de destruction de biens publics en état d'ivresse, annonça Gold dans un sourire. Il doit impérativement participer à une course importante et il ne peut se permettre d'aller en prison.

\- Ok.

\- Quel est votre véhicule ? » demanda M. Gold.

Emma ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison qui poussait M. Gold à poser cette question. Ce fut en entendant la réponse du client qu'elle comprit :

\- « J'ai une voiture rouge que j'ai construite avec une Nascar et une Ferrari P4 et un châssis Pontiac Trans-Am de 1978, déclara McQueen avec arrogance.

\- J'espère que vous n'aurez rien contre le fait de communiquer les coordonnées d'un bon garage, Maitre Swan, dit M. Gold d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- ...Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

McQueen sentit la peur le gagner et s'approcha d'une baie vitrée pour aviser son véhicule un peu plus bas. Un cri strident déchira la quiétude du cabinet.

\- « Vous avez embouti ma voiture ?!

\- J'ai pas fait attention, se justifia Emma.

\- En me rentrant dedans quinze fois ?!, hurla-t-il.

\- Quatre pour être précise, corrigea Emma.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi pour me rembourser ? »

Il s'avança vers elle, pour espérer la dominer de sa hauteur. Emma le toisa d'un regard sombre et déterminé. Elle murmura à voix basse afin que personne ne l'entendre, pas même son patron.

« Quand on voit ce que je peux faire à ta caisse, je te laisse imaginer ce que je pourrais faire subir à ton visage. »

McQueen resta bouche bée quelques secondes, déconcertée par la soudaine colère qui était apparue sur le visage de son avocate. Gold feignit de n'avoir rien entendu de cet échange.

\- « Je crois que Maitre Swan se chargera de votre dossier plus tard, lorsque qu'elle sera revenue de ses vacances.

\- Ses vacances ?!, répéta McQueen ahuri. Mais mon procès est dans un mois et j'ai une course hyper importante.

\- Nous sommes les meilleurs, rappela Gold. L'excellence a un prix et nécessite du temps. »

McQueen fit taire sa rage : il n'était pas en mesure de négocier. Il partit, non sans toiser Maitre Swan d'un regard réprobateur et indigné.

\- « Vos congés vont bientôt expirer. Prenez-les et avancer...vos autres affaires en cours, lança Gold avant de s'en aller.

\- Je dois encore m'entretenir avec Tatches et le Major Oak cet après-midi, rappela Maitre Swan.

\- Faites comme il vous plaira. Je chargerai Jones de vos affaires pendant vos vacances anticipées. »

Emma regarda Gold refermer la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Elle rejoignit le bureau de Killian. Ce dernier leva le nez d'un dossier.

\- « J'ai vu que tu avais eu quelques difficultés pour manœuvrer ta voiture, rit-il.

\- Ce connard avait pas le droit de se garer là.

\- Tu vas perdre ta caution.

\- Donner une leçon à ce petit con arrogant ça valait bien quelques billets. »

Emma tira une chaise et s'y assit quelques instants.

\- « Gold me force à prendre un congé.

\- Pour une fois que ce vieux bouc fait preuve de bon sens, souffla Killian.

\- Je vais en profiter pour avancer dans l'enquête. J'ai que quelques dossiers en cours. C'est des petits trucs. Gold veut te les refourguer, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Pour toi, jamais, _Love_.

\- Merci, sourit Emma. Je me charge de Tatches en début d'après-midi et je file. »

Emma rejoignit son bureau et tâcha d'annoter ses dossiers en cours afin de Killian n'ai pas à se démener avec ses dossiers en plus des siens. Gold prenait toujours un malin plaisir à tourmenter Killian dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

L'après-midi arriva bien assez tôt. Elle s'installa avec son client dans la salle de réunion qui était déserte et à disposition. Maitre Yvain s'installa aux côtés de M. Wood. Milo Tatches passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il tenta d'ajuster une pile de feuilles entre ses mains mais ces dernières s'étalèrent piteusement sur la table. Emma roula des yeux.

\- « Mon grand-père m'a légué sa fortune et ...malgré... malgré mes demandes, je n'ai jamais reçu l'argent donc j'ai engagé Mlle... Maitre Swan, bégaya Milo. Je dois avoir cet argent parce... parce que je dois a-acheter un terrain et...

\- Mon client doit percevoir l'argent que son parent lui a légué, coupa Maitre Swan. Cela fait deux ans qu'il le demande et le Major Oak l'ingore délibérément. Nous demandons également des intérêts pour la réticence de la compagnie à délivrer l'argent à mon client. »

Emma parla d'une voix monotone, tout en mettant un point d'honneur à défier ostensiblement M. Wood du regard. Ce dernier passa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume. Il fit glisser un chèque en direction de M. Tatches, en veillant à tourner le chèque de sorte qu'il puisse en mesurer le montant.

\- « J'ai bon espoir que ceci répare le préjudice. Je vous prie d'excuser cette faille administrative du Major Oak, déclara Robin.

\- Oh c'est... Merci, c'est vraiment... C'est sensationnel, je vais pouvoir acheter le terrain » bégaya Milo en prenant le chèque.

Milo se leva pour serrer la main de Robin. Emma bondit de son siège, outrée que son client puisse accepter le chèque et balayer le litige avec tant de facilité.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas accepter, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il me règle avec des intérêts et je dois repartir au plus vite, se justifia Milo.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Le client est roi, Maitre Swan. » déclara Maitre Yvain en ne se privant pas d'arborer un fin sourire victorieux.

Maitre Yvain se leva à son tour. M. Wood les pria de sortir, ce qu'ils firent. Milo remercia encore une fois son avocate. Cette dernière n'éprouva aucune fierté ni aucune satisfaction à cette victoire insipide. Elle reporta son regard sur l'époux de Regina. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette victoire était orchestrée : accéder à la demande de Milo Tatches suffisait à enterrer toutes les autres demandes similaires.

\- « Regina va bien ?, demanda Robin d'une voix légère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua Maitre Swan.

\- Je pense au contraire que si. Vous êtes maligne mais je suis pas aveugle, reprit Robin avec calme. Dites-lui que si elle veut rentrer, elle le peut. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. Je ne l'enverrai pas à Saint-Thomas, si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Je veux simplement la revoir.

\- Comptez pas trop là-dessus. » siffla Emma entre ses dents.

M. Wood acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Emma attendit qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision pour laisser exploser sa rage. Elle donna un coup de poing dans la table. Le meuble accusa le coup et les vitres épaisses étouffèrent un cri de rage.

* * *

Emma avait pris soin de fermer la porte de la cave : elle ne tenait pas à être dérangée. Elle chargea l'arme, bascula sèchement la culasse avant de la remettre en position. Elle leva son arme et se mit en position. Elle serra le poing gauche et leva son arme de sa main droite. Elle serra la mâchoire et appuya sur la gâchette. Les douilles plurent à ses pieds. La détonation déchirait son tympan et lui soulevait le cœur. Emma déglutit. Elle avait encore cette impression désagréable que sa salive se transformait en sang.

Elle vida le chargeur et en remit un autre qu'elle enfonça dans la crosse dans un claquement sec. Elle reprit son souffle et tira treize fois. Les douilles chutèrent de nouveau à ses pieds. Son cœur se soulevait à chaque tir. Elle abaissa son arme, étrangement essoufflée, le bras légèrement tremblant. Elle soupira et rangea son arme. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux après avoir tiré mais ceci la confortait au moins quant à sa capacité à assurer sa sécurité et celle des autres si besoin était.

Emma monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre.

\- « Je suis surprise que vous usiez de votre temps pour venir me voir.

\- Désolée, j'étais partie tirer au sous-sol... Tu vas bien ?

\- Vous vous souciez vraiment de la réponse ? »

Emma fit la moue et croisa les bras. Elle changea de pied d'appui. La conversation ne s'annonçait pas plaisante, aussi, elle préféra changer de sujet. Cependant, suggérer une séance de tir au sous-sol ne suscitait pas plus la sympathie de Regina.

\- « Je m'en voudrais de vous faire gaspiller un peu de votre précieux temps.

\- J'ai vu ton mari aujourd'hui, il te passe le bonjour, déclara alors Emma en guise de représailles.

\- Je ne le considère plus comme mon mari depuis qu'il m'a enfermée dans cet hôpital.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est. Tu descends tirer un peu ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, répéta Regina d'un ton plus sec.

\- Tu as qu'à te dire que c'est ma tête que tu vises.

\- Sortez de ma chambre.

\- D'accord, mais je te rappelle que techniquement, c'est la mienne. »

Emma claqua la porte. Regina l'entendit descendre d'un pas furibond. Puis elle entendit de la musique au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne sut deviner si c'était le fruit d'Emma ou de Mme Huai qui était au salon.

Mamie fit signe à Emma de la rejoindre au salon.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?

\- J'ai rien fait du tout, se braqua aussitôt Emma.

\- Menteuse, cingla Mamie. Tu as la tête d'une gosse qui a fait une grosse bêtise. »

Mamie l'invita à s'asseoir. Emma roula des yeux, traina des pieds mais finit tout de même par s'exécuter. La musique couvrait le bruit de la maison. On entendit pourtant l'eau couler à l'étage.

\- « Elle t'a repoussée ?, supposa Mamie d'une voix plus basse.

\- ...Non.

\- Mais alors quoi ?

\- Mulan t'a pas tout dit ?, lança Emma.

\- Tu sais comment est Mulan, soupira Mamie. Elle m'a juste dit que tu avais du chagrin.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, contesta l'intéressée.

\- On ne rencontre pas une fille comme ça à chaque dynastie, lui fit remarquer la vieille dame.

\- Mamie, il y a plus de dynastie. », lui fit-elle remarquer.

Mamie lui donna un coup sur la tête. Puis elle caressa ses cheveux blonds avec douceur.

\- « Je n'aimais pas cette Elsa.

\- Tu l'as vue qu'une fois, soupira Emma.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas, soutint Mamie intransigeante.

\- Tu peux pas comparer Regina et Elsa.

\- Donc tu reconnais qu'il y a quelque chose. », souleva la vieille dame.

Emma se tut.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être si compliqué... ? Elle te plait, tu lui plais, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça ?

\- Elle est mariée.

\- Parce que les papiers le disent et que la procédure de divorce a été suspendue.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est comme ça juste parce que je l'ai sortie de cet hosto pourri.

\- Parce que personne ne peut t'aimer juste comme ça ? »

Mamie prit visage d'Emma entre ses mains.

« Le contexte a sans doute joué mais si on ne choisit pas comment on se rencontre, c'est nous qui choisissons de rester. Oses dire à ta grand-mère que tu resterais si Mulan ne tenait pas ce bon restaurant. »

Emma sourit faiblement, un peu amusée il est vrai par cette remarque plus légère. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- « Je montes.

\- Si tu veux aller dans la salle de bain, je mets la musique plus fort, souffla Mamie taquine.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Mulan fait pour te supporter. »

La vieille dame regarda Emma disparaître à l'étage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'escalier grinça de nouveau. Regina arriva au rez-de-chaussée, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Les pointes de ses cheveux noirs étaient humides et elle avait jugé bon de se les attacher. Une mèche était consciencieusement coincée derrière son oreille.

« Emma est partie ? »

L'idée sembla la chagriner. Ceci n'échappa nullement à l'œil avisé de Ling Huai.

\- « Non, elle est à l'étage, dans la pièce à côté de la salle de bain.

\- Oh... très bien.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Monte-lui ça, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Mamie revint de la cuisine avec une part de gâteau au chocolat auquel se mêlait un parfum de noisette.

\- « Encore ce gâteau ?, s'étonna Regina. Elle n'en a donc jamais assez ?

\- Elle pourrait en manger des tonnes. On ne se lasse jamais d'un souvenir. »

Regina monta et remarqua que la porte à côté de la salle de bain était légèrement entrebâillée. Celle-ci avait toujours été fermée et ce, depuis son arrivée. Une clef était toujours pendue à la serrure. Regina s'avança mais s'arrêta à quelques pas : elle ne savait si elle devait entrer directement, toquer ou bien partir.

« Tu peux entrer. » entendit-elle souffler depuis l'intérieur.

Regina entra alors. Emma était assise par terre. Elle ne se retourna pas même lorsqu'elle sentit Regina arriver dans son dos.

La pièce était coquette et assez spacieuse, comme les autres pièces de la maison. La différence résidait dans la finition : la pièce paraissait avoir été abandonnée au milieu des travaux. Les murs étaient encore blancs, les meubles étaient absents. Seuls quelques cartons à côté d'Emma habillaient un peu le grand vide de la pièce.

\- « Mme... Mamie m'a demandé de vous apporter une part de gâteau.

\- Nutella beurre de cacahuète ?, devina-t-elle.

\- Vous l'avez sentie ?, tenta Regina avec humour.

\- Non, je le sais, c'est tout. »

Le ton était plat mais elle crut bien deviner un vague sourire dans la voix d'Emma.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir... ce n'était pas correct. »

Regina chercha une réplique cinglante à lui jeter mais aucune phrase ne lui vient.

« Mais j'en avais envie aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Emma tourna la tête et chercher à croiser son regard. Il y avait un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres, de gêne, de moquerie peut-être, de tristesse aussi,...

\- « Tu penses que je devrais transformer cette pièce en une autre chambre ou en une deuxième salle de bain ?

\- Quelle importance, je ne vivrai jamais ici.

\- ...C'est vrai. »

Emma referma le carton, dissimulant alors complètement son contenu aux yeux de Regina puis se leva.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez être si exécrable et si... _gentille_ par moment. Vous devriez vous faire examiner à Saint-Thomas, fit Regina sarcastique.

\- J'ai pas envie de la faire à l'envers.

\- Quoi ?, fit Regina sans comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresses à moi juste parce que je suis en charge de ton affaire. »

Regina ne put retenir un rire amer.

« Parce que c'est ça votre grande théorie ? Que je me jette sur vous pour vous... _motiver_ ? Dans ce cas j'aurais pu forniquer avec Maitre Jones, le shérif ou même avec votre antipathique amie Mulan. Je pourrais aisément retourner votre raisonnement douteux contre vous. Vous vous intéressez à moi uniquement parce que vous avez un ascendant, que je dépends de vous. »

Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une légère grimace, dégoûtée elle-même par son propre raisonnement. Emma resta pantoise avant de trouver la force de se défendre.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord sur une chose finalement. Je ne suis pas une pauvre créature et malgré l'aide que vous m'apportez, je ne vous vois pas comme le saint sauveur devant lequel je dois me prosterner. »

Regina tendit sèchement l'assiette qu'Emma prit maladroitement. Emma fit la moue, sachant pas quoi dire.

« Tu en veux un bout ? »

Regina accepta, peut-être que le chocolat adoucirait un peu son humeur.

\- « Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez avaler ça... vous ne vous en lassez donc jamais ?, lança la brune.

\- Lily en faisait tout le temps. »

Le gâteau resta coincé en travers de sa gorge. Mais Emma n'avait pas lancé cette réplique d'un ton cinglant, elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation. Regina ne sut si elle devait poser une question ou la laisser poursuivre. Elle n'eut pas à se torturer longtemps car Emma continua d'elle-même :

« Je la connaissais depuis que j'étais gamine et on est sortie ensemble. On est devenue flics parce que c'était notre rêve de gosse. Cette maison... on aurait dû y emménager ensemble mais j'ai jamais vraiment pu y dormir. Comme elle était plus là quand la maison a été finie, c'était bizarre d'être là sans elle. En plus, quand elle est partie, c'est moi qui ai dû me farcir les crédits et tout le reste, reprit Emma avec un entrain feint. Elle a toujours été un peu barge mais avec la maison, c'était le pompon. »

Emma croqua un bout de gâteau. Le chocolat apaisait un peu la douleur.

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda Regina.

Emma se donna le temps de finir d'avaler sa bouchée généreuse de gâteau avant de lui apporter une réponse.

\- « Mmmmh... buttée, impulsive, caractérielle,... Elle se débrouillait pas trop mal en cuisine par rapport à moi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était super douée en combat rapproché aussi mais je me débrouillais mieux qu'elle au tir.

\- Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'adorable, commenta Regina avec une once de sarcasme goguenard.

\- Elle l'était pourtant. » dit Emma les yeux rieurs.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « Je suis méfiante et peut-être encore plus depuis que Lily est partie... Je préférerai finir cette affaire d'abord avant de commencer quoi que ce soit avec toi.

\- Je vois...

\- Je peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de toi, ce serait mentir mais dire que je ressens rien ce serait un parjure.

\- Un parjure est plus grave qu'un simple mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » releva Regina.

Emma haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas se prononcer.

\- « Je suppose également qu'un baiser serait un acte de violation de l'amour courtois.

\- J'ai toujours été une dévergondée », répondit l'avocate sur le même ton.

Elle laissa Regina l'approcher. Elle la laissa prendre son visage entre ses mains et poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'écourta pourtant bien vite, si vite qu'Emma en fut décontenancée.

\- « Ceci vous laisse deviner la frustration que j'ai ressenti l'autre soir.

\- Je ne te savais pas rancunière.

\- Il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez, Miss Swan. »

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre quand la musique au rez-de-chaussée monta brusquement de volume. Emma roula des yeux.

\- « Mamie !, hurla-t-elle. Baisse le son !

\- Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ?, demanda Regina en élevant la voix.

\- Elle croit qu'on rattrape la soirée de l'autre fois, expliqua Emma. Mamie ! Éteins cette foutue musique ! »

Les instruments et le chant raisonnaient à présent dans toute la maison. Regina quitta la pièce, Emma sur ses talons. Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois la pièce vide avant de fermer la porte. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et scella cette pièce qui contenait tout ce qui ne serait jamais.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le scat est une technique vocale de jazz qui consiste à imiter un instrument avec sa voix.**

 **Je mettrai la suite _dimanche_ (et oui, rien ne va plus...)**


	24. Chapter 24

_MissOeildeLynx_ **: Tu vois les réponses arrivent ! :) Et c'est que le début...**

 _Emy0708_ **: J'ai hésité à faire mariner Regina mais finalement j'ai pas été si cruelle et on a eu l'explication du rejet d'Emma presque dans la foulée... ^^**

 _Guest_ **: Chère amie, Emma est orpheline parce que... bah c'est une fanfic et je reprends une immense partie des trucs donnés par la série. Cet élément influence la personnalité d'Emma donc c'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai gardé et puis ça me permettait de caser Lily x)**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Avec Gold, les vacances sont jamais vraiment des vacances... ^^ C'est un prêté pour un rendu haha Mamie t'embrasse (je crois qu'on aime tous Mamie xP)**

 _Queenie_ **: L'histoire ne s'apaise pas pour longtemps, c'est pas du fluffy quand même faut pas pousser mamie dans les orties :)**

 _Morgane_ **: Comme quoi s'endormir devant la télé, ça peut être chouette haha On sait jamais, tu peux toujours haïr la tournure que ça va prendre xD**

 _Tache de son_ **: Tu n'es pas une saloperie xD Déjà tu me lis, je trouve déjà ça super. Pour le coup, ce chapitre est lourd ^^'' et ne t'inquiète pas j'adooooore les reviews parpaing :D**

 **Je mise beaucoup sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma fourra la clef dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle savait bien que fermer cette pièce était inutile mais elle n'aimait pas savoir que l'on pouvait aller fouiller dans les affaires de Lily. Emma et Regina arrivèrent au salon. Mamie avait enfin daigné arrêté la musique.

Elle sortit une pile de documents d'un placard du salon et posa tout sur la table circulaire de la pièce. Elle les tria sciemment, sous le regard attentif de Regina, Mamie étant trop absorbée par son magazine.

\- « J'ai essayé de trouver une corrélation entre ton état à Saint-Thomas et les visites de Wood mais les comptes-rendus de l'hôpital sont mensuels, on pourrait aisément débattre sur la relation de cause à effet, dit Emma en posant une feuille à part.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de rapport. » ajouta la grand-mère.

Emma acquiesça.

« Mais j'ai trouvé un truc étrange : les visites de Robin correspondent à la période où... »

Regina écouta attentivement mais le téléphone d'Emma la coupa. Cette dernière décrocha. Elle roula des yeux en voyant le nom de son correspondant.

« Oui, M. McQueen ? » dit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître aimable.

L'avocate soupira. Son interlocuteur parlait suffisamment fort dans le combiné pour que Regina et Mamie puissent l'entendre.

\- « _Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller en procès, ça va entacher ma réputation !_

\- Ça, fallait y réfléchir avant de détruire la route 66.

\- _J'ai déjà payé une amende pour un truc identique, on peut pas refaire pareil ?_

\- La loi ne fonctionne pas comme ça, répondit Emma sèchement. La première fois, vous avez payé une amende parce que c'était votre premier délit et cela suscite l'indulgence. La deuxième fois, vous avez eu un sursis. Logiquement, vous devriez faire un peu de prison. »

Emma sentit la rage de son client monter, aussi elle eut le bon sens d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

\- « _Mais j'ai la Piston Cup dans trois semaines ! Je peux pas me permettre d'aller en prison !_

\- Dans ce cas, votre seule initiative serait un accord à l'amiable, répondit Maitre Swan en ramenant l'appareil contre son oreille.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

\- Je vais passer voir le juge, soupira Emma. Je vous enverrai un mail pour vous dire ce qu'il en est. »

Emma raccrocha.

\- « Tu ne vas pas déjà repartir ?, demanda Mamie en devançant Regina.

\- J'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je vais passer à mon appart pour me changer pour le juge, je vais passer chez Audrey pour reprendre ma voiture et je reviendrai à la maison.

\- C'est qui ça Audrey ? » interrogea encore la vieille dame en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite son mouvement d'humeur. Cependant, ceci lui arracha un rictus moqueur lorsqu'elle en comprit la signification.

\- « Audrey Ramirez, c'est la garagiste. Je crois même que ma voiture de location va être réparée là-bas... J'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

\- Que comptiez-vous dire au sujet de Robin ?, relança Regina.

\- Je préfère t'en parler quand je rentrerai. »

Emma leur fit un léger signe de la main et l'instant d'après, on entendait la porte claquer.

* * *

Maitre Swan rajusta le col bleu de sa robe et remit ses cheveux en place. Elle lissa le tissu noir pour s'assurer d'être de nouveau présentable. Elle s'éloigna ensuite du bureau du juge d'un pas mesuré du fait de ses hauts talons.

Elle ignora les regards qui se posaient parfois sur elle et entreprit de rejoindre la sortie. Elle marqua un arrêt en remarquant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers lui.

\- « M. Wood, quelle surprise de vous voir dans un tribunal, la salua Emma dans un sourire factice. Je me demande de quoi on vous accuse.

\- Maitre Swan, fit Robin en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. En fait, il se trouve que je suis le plaignant. J'attaque pour diffamation.

\- Vous m'en direz tant... »

Robin resta impassible devant l'air impassible quoique discrètement haineux de l'avocate.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit sur moi mais...

\- Je peux me forger une opinion par moi-même, coupa Maitre Swan. Je me demandais simplement comment vous vous y étiez pris pour l'enfermer, pour tuer son fils.

\- Je vous rappelle que son fils est aussi le mien, répliqua M. Wood d'une voix grondante. Sa mort est un drame et je ne peux pas blâmer Regina de nourrir des espoirs le concernant, aussi illusoires soient-ils. Et concernant l'hôpital, je crois ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que c'était tout ce qu'il a de plus légal. Cette procédure ne me réjouissait pas particulièrement. »

Ses traits traduisirent sa douleur et Emma fut consternée de songer qu'il devait être sincère sur ce dernier point.

« J'ai vu ma femme sombrer sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Et ça, vous ne pourrez jamais le comprendre, conclut Robin avec une triste douleur. Vous êtes en train de détruire la famille qui me reste et venir me narguer vous coutera cher. »

Ces derniers mots avaient reçus un regain de vivacité et de force.

\- « Vous faites référence à la bombe ou aux petits sachets de drogue ?, demanda innocemment Emma.

\- Je n'ai pas envoyé la bombe et je n'ai pas mis ces sachets de drogue dans votre voiture.

\- Qui a parlé de voiture ?, point-t-elle victorieuse. Et dans ce cas, quels sont les larbins qui ont été le faire à votre place ?

\- Je crains de devoir vous laisser, le procès va commencer. » la fit-il disposer.

Emma le vit disparaître derrière les larges portes de bois. Elle se garda bien de lui lancer une insulte qui lui aurait couté. Elle préféra quitter le tribunal.

* * *

Emma ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et entreprit de retirer ses talons, le téléphone coincé dans son cou. Son équilibre n'était pas des plus assurés.

« Je me suis déjà arrangée pour que le juge soit...dans les meilleures dispositions, concernant votre affaire, souffla Emma en s'acharnant sur la sangle de sa chaussure. Je pense qu'il devrait vous donner une amende assorti de travaux d'intérêt général. J'essayerai de réduire la durée au maximum mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Je dois vous laisser. Au revoir, M. McQueen. »

Emma se délivra de ses chaussures et soupira d'aise. Elle retrouva Mamie et Regina dans le salon, comme elle les avaient abandonnées un peu plus tôt.

\- « Tu tu t'es habillée comme ça pour aller chercher ta voiture au garage ?, lança Mamie soupçonneuse.

\- Non, c'est pour le juge Frollo. J'ai dû jouer un peu sur mon physique pour obtenir un arrangement intéressant pour McQueen. »

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et les ramena en une queue de cheval sommaire. Regina se rappelait de la provenance de cette robe : elle l'avait achetée chez Edna. Le col d'un bleu électrique était semblable à celui d'une chemise et l'ouverture était suffisamment profonde pour suggérer le galbe de la poitrine. Resserrée au niveau de la taille, la robe noire s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. L'avocate remarqua le regard de la brune s'attarder sur sa tenue.

« Mais j'ai pas couché avec, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai un peu joué de mes charmes mais il a fait que lorgner. »

Mamie se leva en marmonnant. Elle passa devant Emma sans s'arrêter.

\- « Je n'aime pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, souffla la vieille dame en prenant sa veste du porte-manteau.

\- Tu sais que tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner, soupira Emma. C'est comme quand Killian met des jeans super moulants pour extirper des infos.

\- Ce sont pas forcément les meilleurs moyens, avança-t-elle. Et Killian est un homme.

\- Je revendique l'égalité. »

Mamie secoua doucement la tête. Elle leur dit au revoir et quitta la maison. Emma referma à clef puis se pencha pour attraper son sac et en retirer un livre, assez épais.

\- « Je suis passée devant un libraire et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un livre pour apprendre à séduire les juges. »

Emma rit doucement. Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes pour souligner ses formes.

\- « Le secret de l'initiative..., lut Regina.

\- Aux échecs, précisa Emma dans un sourire.

\- Y aurait-il un message subliminal ?

\- Seulement si tu veux en voir un. »

Regina la remercia pour le livre et le posa sur la table basse.

\- « Je fais beaucoup de choses pour grappiller des infos mais je ne couche pas, jugea-t-elle bon d'expliquer.

\- Je ne comptais pas vous poser la question, Miss Swan.

\- Cela va de soi, Mlle Mills. »

Emma se racla la gorge et reprit le sujet abordé avant son départ pressé.

\- « Donc, je cherchais une corrélation entre les visites de Robin et ton état mais j'ai rien trouvé. Par contre, en regardant la date des visites de Robin et les morts des SDF, il y a un truc. Les SDF sont morts un peu avant ou peu après ses visites, ça se joue sur un intervalle de deux jours avant, trois jours après.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Emma ne put retenir un vague sourire amusé, riant déjà intérieurement de son propos.

\- « Que tu l'énerves et qu'il passe ses nerfs sur de pauvres SDF.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

\- A moitié, reprit l'avocate avec plus de sérieux. Les morts sont relativement ciblés autour des dates symboliques : Noël, Saint-Valentin, anniversaires... Ceci pourrait expliquer la violence des meurtres. Les SDF ne seraient que des catalyseurs pour te viser toi, ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi les morts sont tous dans ton assoc.

\- Vous pensez que c'est Robin qui a tué ces pauvres gens ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, peu certaine de se prononcer avec certitude.

\- « Si c'est lui, pourquoi ne pas avoir déferlé sa haine directement sur toi ?

\- Parce que les médicaments et la sismothérapie n'étaient pas assez ?, répliqua Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Emma en s'avançant. Ça, c'est l'hôpital et j'ai rien qui prouve que Robin ait commandité de près ou de loin ton traitement. Mais si tu le gênais d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, pourquoi te garder en vie ? Pourquoi t'avoir rendue visite pendant ton internement ? Il aurait très bien pu te laisser flamber avec ton manoir... »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Emma posa une main sur son bras.

\- « Mais ne te méprend pas : je suis contente qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. J'essaye simplement de rester objective.

\- Et vous réussissez brillamment, ironisa Regina.

\- Je serais sans doute plus sympathique quand tout sera fini, sourit doucement l'avocate.

\- De toute manière, je vois difficilement comment vous pourriez être plus difficile à vivre... Vous avez des informations concernant mon fils ? »

Emma hésita à lui en faire part. Ceci pourrait attiser son espoir alors que rien à l'heure actuelle lui permettait d'invalider la mort du jeune Henry.

\- « Je veux que tu saches que ce ne sont que des faits qui ne constituent pas des preuves inébranlables et...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que mon fils ? Emma, tu dois me le dire. »

L'avocate remarqua le changement d'appellation mais se garda d'émettre une remarque sur ce fait. Elle soupira puis reprit :

\- « Il y a un accident similaire à celui d'Henry qui a été signalé une semaine avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance, signalant un collision entre une voiture et un enfant, dans la même rue, à la même heure.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information est pertinente...

\- Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, il y avait rien : ni corps, ni véhiculé accidentée, rien. Ils ont conclu à un canular et ça s'est arrêté là. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où Emma voulait en venir.

\- « Ce canular a été signalé une semaine avant l'accident d'Henry. Donc, l'arrivée de l'ambulance s'est faite à peu près dans les mêmes circonstances...

\- C'était une répétition ?, réalisa-t-elle alors.

\- C'est ce que je pense..., confirma Emma avec prudence. Il n'y a aucune vidéo de l'accident mais le rapport nous donne l'heure. L'accident est survenu à 15h11. J'ai trouvé une caméra de surveillance d'un commerçant qui donnait sur la rue.

\- On voit Henry ?, demanda Regina d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, mais on voit l'ambulance arriver. Les secours mettent près de sept minutes à arriver. Sur la vidéo, on voit une ambulance passer vers 15h14. »

Regina vit alors ce que sous-entendit l'avocate.

\- « L'ambulance était trop rapide... Elle aurait été appelée avant ?

\- C'est ce que je suppose mais je n'ai rien qui le confirme. Il est juste étrange que les secours soient arrivés sur place aussi rapidement.

\- On voit le conducteur ?, demanda alors Regina avec espoir.

\- Non, la qualité est trop mauvaise. »

Emma se leva et extirpa une liasse de photos d'un dossier. Elle étala les clichés sur la table basse, entre le livre d'échecs et ledit échiquier. Regina observa les photographies avec intérêt.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'aimerai que tu me dises s'il y a des gens que tu reconnais ici, en particulier l'homme dont tu t'es souvenue grâce à l'hypnose. »

Regina acquiesça et s'avança sur le rebord du canapé afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité. Emma fit le tour et reprit sa place à côté d'elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas, jugea bon d'ajouter l'avocate.

\- Je vais trouver. »

Emma la laissa observer, détailler les photos. Elle avait placer des photos témoins afin de laisser Regina choisir celles qui lui rappelleraient quelque chose et ce, sans l'influencer. Les portraits d'hommes s'alignaient sur la table. Regina en prit un. Il représentait un homme au visage rondouillard dont les cheveux blancs avaient fini par se faire rares. Il portait un col roulé d'un marron clair.

« Cet homme, je l'ai vu, c'est... un psychologue il me semble... Je l'ai vu avant d'entrer à Saint-Thomas. » dit Regina en tendant le portrait à son avocate.

Ses yeux parcoururent encore les visages des photographies pendant de longues secondes. Elle hésita puis s'arrêta sur le portrait d'un homme aux larges épaules carré. Il avait les cheveux légèrement ondulés, d'ébène qui descendaient jusque que sur ses épaules. Il avait un peu de barbe et des petits yeux.

\- « C'est l'homme du poste de police.

\- Tu en es sûre ?, demanda Emma en prenant la photo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te le demande, c'est tout.

\- Le souvenir est flou mais je suis presque certaine que c'est lui.

\- D'accord. » répondit simplement Emma.

La main de Regina se referma sur une troisième photo, qu'elle tendit à Emma sans prendre la peine de regarder. Maitre Swan baissa les yeux sur le cliché : l'homme fixait l'objectif derrière de grosses lunettes rondes. Il était frêle, chétif et on devinait le haut d'un vêtement violacé et reptilien.

\- « C'est l'homme qui a renversé Henry, murmura Regina d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je sais..., souffla Emma.

\- Pourquoi me montrer ces visages ?

\- Je voulais que tu les authentifies.

\- Dans quel but ? »

Emma déplia une large photographie. Elle était en noir et blanc. On y voyait une vingtaine d'individus alignés sur trois rangées. Ils portaient le même uniforme scolaire. Regina fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'uniforme en question.

\- « Je t'apprends rien si je te dis que c'est une photo de classe de Robin.

\- Non, répondit Regina dans un souffle.

\- Ici, tu as Robin, fit Emma en désignant un jeune adolescent à la carrure athlétique et au sourire charismatique. Et ici et là, tu as deux de ses amis. »

Elle pointa ensuite de l'index, un élève qui se démarquait grandement des autres du fait de sa carrure déjà bien développée pour son âge. Il avait des cheveux courts mais on pouvait en deviner la nature ondulée. Puis elle s'arrêta sur un autre élève aux cheveux en bataille qui se tenait un peu avachie et qui, de ce fait, paraissait plus âgé.

« L'armoire à glace c'est John Little, déclara Emma d'un air grave. Et le marshmallow ratatiné c'est Christopher Adelphe Williams. Le premier est devenu shérif adjoint. Le deuxième est celui qui a donné le deuxième diagnostic qui a permis à Robin de te faire mettre sous tutelle. »

Regina resta bouche bée. La réponse qui se formulait à elle n'était pas des plus agréables.

\- « Il a tout orchestré... ?

\- Je... Enfin c'est... c'est ce qui apparaît, balbutia Emma ne sachant que dire.

\- Et celui qui a renversé Henry c'était aussi un de ses amis ?

\- Non, répondit l'avocate. C'est Léon Randall. C'est un employé du Major Oak et peu après l'accident d'Henry, il a bénéficié d'une promotion ainsi que d'une mutation en Floride.

\- Robin m'avait dit qu'il était en train de croupir en prison... »

Regina se leva. Emma la vit blêmir. Elle s'éloigna, les jambes flageolantes.

\- « Regina, attends.

\- Je vais prendre un bain. »

Sa voix était étranglée et faible. Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas précipités. Emma se leva. La porte claqua à l'étage et le mécanisme de la porte s'actionna. Emma monta les escaliers et trouva la porte close. L'eau coulait à torrent derrière mais le bruit ne suffisait pas à couvrir la rumeur des pleurs. Emma ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'en voulut de lui avoir confié cette partie de l'enquête.

« Regina, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler ou non... et je savais pas comment te le dire... Je suis désolée... Je serais en bas si tu... Enfin je serais en bas. »

Emma passa une main sur sa nuque et redescendit elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avisa de l'heure : Graham ne devrait plus tarder. Ce dernier arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Emma lui fit part de ses dernières informations et fit savoir à Graham que Little devait se tenir à distance. Graham lui tendit des feuilles qui constituaient le dossier tant désiré.

\- « J'ai dû user un peu de mon influence mais tu as le dossiers dans les règles.

\- Merci, ça m'aurait fait de la peine de demander à Ruby de pirater les dossiers de la police...

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va t'apporter grand chose, la mit néanmoins en garde Graham.

\- On verra bien... » soupira Emma.

Elle posa le dossier sur la table de la salle à manger, notant mentalement qu'il lui faudrait le lire plus tard.

\- « Regina n'est pas là ?, demanda Graham en la cherchant du regard.

\- Non, elle est...occupée à l'étage, répondit évasivement Emma. Je sais pas si elle descendra de sitôt. »

En effet, Regina ne les rejoignit pas. Emma n'entendit pas le verrou de la salle de bain, aussi, elle supposa que Regina y était toujours recluse. Elle n'osa pas monter pour lui parler, craignant de l'insupporter.

Emma mangea donc seule avec Graham. Ils parlèrent essentiellement du travail du shérif, préférant ne pas mentionner l'affaire de Regina pour le moment. La conversation se prolongea et Emma commença à bailler, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

\- « Je suis là pour veiller, tu peux aller dormir.

\- C'est vrai que comme tu dors toujours au boulot, tu as une pêche d'enfer. »

Elle rit de sa propre moquerie et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de le laisser. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et fila dans la première chambre à droite. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière et trouva le lit à l'aveuglette. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle était exténuée mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, maudissant ce doux foyer infernal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière traversa ses paupières.

\- « Vous ne dormez pas dans la chambre d'ami ?, questionna Regina en entrant.

\- Je ne suis pas l'amie, je suis la proprio, souffla Emma.

\- Pourtant, je crois que cette chambre est la mienne.

\- Je compte pas bouger. Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à dormir ailleurs. »

Emma avait les yeux fermés mais elle devina Regina soupirer et rouler des yeux. Ceci lui arracha un sourire fier et goguenard.

\- « Tu es sans gêne, lança la brune en soulevant la couette d'un geste sec.

\- C'est toi qui envahit mon territoire.

\- Affaire de point de vue, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ferais une bonne avocate. »

Regina sentit une main effleurer son flan avant d'enlacer sa taille. Emma posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'approcha.

\- « Encore retournée par les informations de tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je suis plus importunée par le fait que tu me colles comme une sangsue.

\- Tu mens. » dit doucement Emma.

Son bras tour de sa taille lui permettait de sentir sa respiration et celle-ci s'était interrompue un bref instant. Regina posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma et chercha la sienne à tâtons. Elle enlaça ses doigts entre les siens et le petit doigt de sa main gauche ne daigna pas participer à cet enlacement.

\- « ...Comment était Lily ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà demandée..., soupira Emma en rajustant sa position.

\- Physiquement je veux dire. »

Emma réfléchit quelques instants afin de choisir un adjectif judicieux.

\- « Grande, dit-elle finalement.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Des cheveux longs, une marque au poignet... Je te montrerai une photo si tu veux mais...là... J'ai vraiment envie de... »

Emma ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa respiration était à présent plus lente. Regina soupira et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma sentit le froid la gagner. Elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine et ouvrit les yeux. Regina était assise sur le rebord du lit et passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Le regard d'Emma s'arrêta sur la nuisette légère : quand l'avait-elle mise ?

\- « Tu veux pas revenir te coucher ?, marmonna Emma la bouche pâteuse. Je bosse même pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester oisif.

\- Quelle rabat-joie... » fit Emma en s'asseyant.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle portait toujours la robe de la veille. Cette dernière était toute froissée : elle devrait la porter au pressing, chez Edna et cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement. Elle se leva difficilement et entreprit de lisser la robe qui demeurait fripée.

\- « Tu peux m'aider à retirer ce truc, s'il te plait ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais assez souple pour le faire toute seule.

\- Oui mais de bon matin, je n'ai pas envie. »

Regina fit descendre la fermeture éclair jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La robe s'ouvrit et offrit le dos nu d'Emma. Celle-ci fit chuter la robe à ses pieds et dirigea le plus naturellement du monde jusqu'à la commode. Regina aurait sans doute pris ce comportement pour une invitation frivole si elle ne savait pas Emma peu pudique. La blonde prit un bas de jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc et s'en vêtit.

\- « Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle en baillant.

\- Moi oui, mais toi je ne sais pas, répondit Regina dans un sourire.

\- Si, j'ai bien dormi, assura Emma le regard humide. J'aurais juste dormi comme ça encore douze bonnes heures si tu avais pas bougé. »

Elles sortirent de la chambre. Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina.

« Graham est en bas. Je te dis ça pour ta tenue mais tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Emma l'abandonna ainsi en haut des escaliers. Dans la cuisine, l'avocate salua Graham qui avait le regard fatigué après sa nuit blanche. Elle prépara donc une carafe généreuse d'un café bien serré pour le sortir du brouillard.

On toqua à la porte. Après avoir vérifié l'identité du visiteur, Emma ouvrit surprise :

\- « Ruby qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te donner des infos concernant tes dossiers. Killian est surchargé de travail. Il s'en sort pas.

\- Salut Ruby, la salua Graham en sortant avec un grand thermos.

\- Salut, bon courage, répondit cette dernière en voyant son air fatigué.

\- Merci pour le coup de main » lança Emma avant qu'il ne soit trop éloigné pour l'entendre.

Elle ferma la porte derrière Ruby. Regina arriva, habillée d'un jean hors de prix et d'une chemise simple. Elle descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier et salua la secrétaire du cabinet.

\- « Gold est vraiment un con... Il lui pardonnera donc jamais ?, s'agaça Emma en parcourant les informations portées par Ruby.

\- Je crois pas... Tu sais qu'il est très rancunier.

\- Là, ça tient de la connerie, fit remarquer l'avocate.

\- Quoi donc ? » se permit de demander Regina.

Emma fit signe à Ruby qu'elle lui laissait le plaisir de déballer l'histoire croustillante de Killian et de Gold.

\- « Gold était marié à Milah. Ils ont eu un fils. Puis un jour, Milah a disparu. Elle a fini par être déclarée morte mais Gold l'a retrouvé à une centaine de kilomètres de leur lieu de résidence... au bras de Killian, annonça Ruby avec animation. Peu après, Milah a de nouveau disparu et Killian a dû intégrer le bureau.

\- Ce qu'elle oublie de dire, intervint Emma, c'est que Gold s'est crêpé le chignon avec sa femme et qu'elle a disparu pour de bon dans la foulée. Gold a ensuite usé de son influence pour que Killian soit refusé partout. Il s'est fait une joie de foutre l'amant de sa femme à ses pieds... Perso, je pense que Gold l'a tuée mais Killian préfère croire que Milah l'a abandonné comme elle a abandonné Gold. »

La secrétaire du cabinet préféra abandonner ce commérage pour faire son compte-rendu des dossiers de vive voix. Emma acquiesçait et demandait parfois des précision. Elle sortit son porte-feuille et tendit quelque chose à Regina. C'était une feuille photo, un peu décolorée, cornée.

Il y avait deux femmes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Lily était effectivement grande,un peu plus grande qu'Emma. Elles arboraient toutes deux un large sourire devant ce qui semblait être un poste de police. Elles portaient l'uniforme d'un bleu sombre de la NYPD, elles venaient d'entrer dans la police.

Emma continuait de fournir des réponses à Ruby concernant les dossiers. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regina, elle lui offrit un sourire crispé et gêné : elle ne pouvait rien lui montrer de plus personnel et de plus précieux que cette photo cornée par les années.

* * *

Emma avait un client au téléphone afin de lui rappeler les derniers détails importants. La journée suivait son cours et rien ne perturbait la monotonie de cette journée, même si l'avocate cherchait encore une tactique de défense pour un autre dossier. Elle griffonna quelques notes à son intention et raccrocha.

Mulan pénétra dans le bureau et déposa deux sacs de boite à emporter. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et avisa de l'heure elle s'était un peu attardée et il était l'heure de déjeuner. Cependant, elle n'avait rien commandé.

Dans le bureau voisin, Killian remarqua cette belle femme aux traits asiatiques cacher une certaine excitation en donnant une feuille au Maitre Swan. Le visage d'Emma se fit soudain radieux. Quoi qu'il fut écrit, cela la mettait en joie.

« Tu avais raison, admit Mulan. C'est la pomme épineuse qui en est la cause. »

Emma le savait depuis longtemps. Elle appréciait simplement d'avoir une preuve pour étayer et appuyer ses arguments. La nouvelle la transportait : elle avait enfin une preuve irréfutable et elle se devait de le lui annoncer au plus vite.

...

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Regina était surprise de la voir arriver si tôt, plus encore, de la voir sourire ainsi.

\- « C'est la datura !

\- … Quoi ?

\- Le truc que l'hôpital a utilité pour te rendre cinglée, c'est la datura ! »

Emma brandit la feuille sous son nez. Regina attrapa la feuille et la parcourut du regard. L'avocate lui expliqua néanmoins :

\- « A l'hôpital, tes pupilles étaient dilatées. J'ai cru que c'était la lumière merdique de l'hôpital mais c'était la datura. Ça cause des visions impossible à discerner de la réalité. C'est à partir de là que tu as dû commencer à voir ta mère. Et les pupilles restent dilatées trois semaines après la prise, d'où le fait que tu aies vécu comme un zombi. Et avec les médoc' de l'hôpital et l'alcool de Mamie, je dirais que c'est un miracle que tu aies pas claqué.

\- La datura... ? Mais c'est..., fit Regina en baissant les yeux sur la feuille.

\- C'est une plante très commune. Après une prise, les effets durent entre huit et quarante-huit heures, avec une reviviscence au cours de la semaine qui suit.

\- Je ne suis pas folle. » souffla Regina.

Elle ressentait un immense soulagement de pouvoir dire ces mots sans avoir à tenter de se justifier. A présent, c'était une évidence, bien que pour Emma ce fut acquis depuis le début.

« Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'hôpital qui t'ait empoisonnée. » ajouta Emma d'une voix plus basse.

Regina regarda posément l'avocate, attendant qu'elle étaye son propos. Elle paraissait empreinte d'une certaine réserve à présent.

\- « La plante est la datura mais on peut extraire une molécule qui s'appelle la scopolamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Regina avec appréhension.

\- Cette molécule occulte le libre arbitre et provoque une amnésie. Shützen dit qu'il y a une importante dose de scopolamine dans tes cheveux et ça correspond à avant ton internement à Saint-Thomas...

\- L'incendie..., souffla la brune.

\- Ce ne sont pas des preuves formelles, tempéra aussitôt Emma, mais qu'un même élément se recoupe aussi parfaitement avec ton vécu est... troublant.

\- C'est Robin. » murmura Regina.

Une colère triste imprégna ses traits.

« Ça ne peut être que lui. C'est Robin, affirma Regina avec plus de force. Il a fait ça pour me prendre Henry ! »

Emma resta calme devant sa détresse. La datura n'était pas le seul élément qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

« J'ai demandé à Graham de me procurer l'affaire de l'accident d'Henry... » commença Emma.

Regina se tut et Emma poursuivit, prêtant attention à formuler les choses avec diplomatie :

\- « Graham m'a envoyé des photos. J'ai lu le constat de l'accident. Les blessures relevées dans le dossier concordent avec le choc qu'avait décrit Robin et...

\- Ce n'est pas possible !, trancha la brune avec douleur.

\- Le dossier atteste du décès d'un enfant de quatre ans...

\- S'il est mort alors je préfère être folle. »

Regina se raidit mais son visage laissait entrevoir une immense tristesse, une immense blessure. Si Henry était mort alors elle n'avait plus rien, plus aucune raison de continuer. Emma se racla la gorge ce qu'elle avait à lui demander n'était pas aisé.

« Il me faut l'accord de tous les ayant droits. Je ne peux bien évidement rien demander à M. Wood et même si aux yeux de la loi, tu es sous tutelle, je tiens à te le demander : m'autorises-tu à exhumer le corps ? »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **NYPD est l'abréviation pour New-York Police Department.**

 **Selon un article du New-York Times, les secours mettent 6min50 à arriver sur place à New-York en 2014.**

 **Pour exhumer un corps, il faut l'accord de parents proches.**

 **La datura est une plante dont on peut extraire la scopolamine. Cette drogue, sous forme de poudre généralement, est appelé « le souffle du Diable ». On surnomme aussi la plante « la pomme épineuse » à cause de ses fruits. Les effets sont très variables d'un individu à un autre (j'ai été lire différents témoignages dont certains ont été faire un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique à cause des effets secondaires) : de l'un qui a la tête qui tourne, à un état végétatif en passant par les crises d'angoisse et autre. Cette plante est utilisée lors de rituels très encadrés par certains peuples pour entrer en contact avec les morts. Cette plante est très dangereuse, nocive et peu se révéler mortelle même à faible dose.**

 **Voilà... Je pense que j'ai rien oublié...**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi !**


	25. Chapter 25

_MissOeildeLynx_ **: Merci :D j'espère juste que ça va durer pour le peu de chapitre qui reste.**

 _Sam_ **: Merci beaucoup ! Pour Henry, tu peux toujours espérer, ça ne t'engage à rien. ^^**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Ah tu attendais ce moment d'avoir une raison de haïr et taper Robin x'D Pour Henry, Emma doit mener l'enquête; ne brûlons pas les étapes ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma se racla la gorge : ce qu'elle avait à lui demander n'était pas aisé.

« Il me faut l'accord de tous les ayant droits. Je ne peux bien évidement rien demander à M. Wood et même si aux yeux de la loi, tu es sous tutelle, je tiens à te le demander : m'autorises-tu à exhumer le corps ? »

Même si Regina croyait fermement, espérait de tout son cœur qu'Henry soit vivant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être affecté par cette demande. Elle avait dû déclarer le décès de son fils, choisir le cercueil, organiser ses funérailles... Et si elle se trompait en fin de compte ? Sa gorge se serra tant qu'elle préféra acquiescer simplement. Emma posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- « C'est moi qui irait le chercher, dit-elle avec douceur. On amènera le... On l'amènera chez Shützen qui l'examinera. ...Où est-il ?

\- Il est au cimetière Calvary, répondit Regina dans un souffle.

\- D'accord... Je vais organiser ça. »

Mamie posa sa main sur le bras de Mulan et lui intima silencieusement de rester dans la cuisine. La grand-mère rejoignit Emma et Regina dans le salon. Regina était livide et Emma ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

\- « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis, lui murmura Mamie.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce dont on aura besoin, répondit Emma. On doit pas pouvoir remonter jusqu'à nous.

\- Allez, Regina, souffla la vieille dame en posant une main dans le dos de la brune. Emma peut encore prouver que ton fils n'est pas mort.

\- Je sais... » soupira cette dernière toujours aussi pâle.

Emma n'ajouta rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de plus ? Elle ne pouvait qu'organiser cette descente au cimetière et espérer déterrer des réponses plus satisfaisantes.

* * *

Emma était adossée sur le capot de sa coccinelle. Ses yeux détaillèrent l'immeuble dans lequel Robin avait élu résidence depuis que Regina avait entamé la procédure du divorce deux ans plus tôt.

Elle avait vu le pick-up de M. Wood descendre dans le parking sous-terrain. Elle avait attendu une heure devant l'immeuble pour voir si quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite mais personne n'était venu.

« Alors, ma poule, on joue au vigile ? »

Emma sursauta et se tourna finalement vers lui, un discret sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait reconnu, lui et son chapeau haut de forme ouvert comme une boite de conserve.

\- « Oncle Waldo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu te voir en mission... et aussi pour t'apporter un café, dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet fumant.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le café entre ses mains. Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- Je suis passé chez toi. »

Emma acquiesça et but une gorgée de café. Elle détailla encore la rue où l'affluence était minime durant cette heure creuse. Puis elle réalisa ce que venait de lui dire Waldo et elle fronça les sourcils :

\- « Comment ça chez moi ? A mon appart ?

\- Non, à la maison. J'ai vu Ling toujours aussi adorable.

\- Et énergique, compléta Emma d'un air entendu.

\- J'ai aussi vu Regina.

\- Ah » fit Emma en buvant une gorgée de café.

Waldo remonta les manches et se fendit d'un air goguenard. Emma le regarda du coin de l'œil, se demandant avec quelle anecdote il pourrait bien la charrier...

« Ling m'a dit que tu avais dormi avec Regina. »

Emma avala son café de travers. Elle hoqueta, se pinça le nez, puis se tourna vers Waldo pour lui demander d'une voix éraillée :

\- « Quoi ?

\- Ling m'a dit que tu avais dormi avec Regina, répéta Waldo avec un calme olympien.

\- Qui lui a dit ?

\- Regina sans doute. Je l'ai vue, elle est mignonne, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ouais, répondit Emma.

\- Tu comptes nous la présenter ?

\- Waldo ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il ôta le petit haut de forme qui était sur sa tête et le fit tourner entre ses mains couvertes par des mitaines usées.

\- « Ling me nargue tout le temps. Elle est toujours au courant avant moi. Je suis ton oncle tout de même. On a qu'à aller au bar.

\- Tu veux la faire fuir ?, rit doucement Emma. Je t'aime beaucoup mais ivre, tu es intenable.

\- Je viens pour te soutenir et voilà comment tu remercies ton vieil oncle ? »

Emma passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Derrière la courte barbe en bataille de son oncle, elle devina l'ombre d'un sourire taquin.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas être ici toute seule, continua Waldo avec plus de sérieux. On ne sait pas ce qui traine dehors.

\- Je veux juste aller le titiller un peu et après je rentre, lui dit Emma.

\- Je t'attends, ma poule. Après on rentre ensemble.

\- Comment ça ''on'' ? Tu veux passer à la maison ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'aimerai bien parler un peu plus avec cette Regina. Ling m'en a dit que du bien mais j'aimerai juger par moi-même.

\- Vous êtes des cas tous les deux... » soupira Emma.

Puis elle s'éloigna, traversa la route en finissant son café dont elle jeta le gobelet dans une poubelle à quelques mètres de là. Waldo la suivit du regard, adossé contre la portière de la coccinelle. Il passa son bras à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre et déverrouilla la porte. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière et s'installa tranquillement sur le siège du conducteur. Emma disparut à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'appartement de M. Wood. Elle toqua et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant M. Wood dont le nœud de cravate était plus lâche.

\- « J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, la salua-t-il sobrement. Vous sembliez vous être prise d'affection pour la surveillance de mon immeuble.

\- Je voulais voir si vous receviez de la visite.

\- Nous sommes en semaine et je suis fatigué. Je ne reçois personne. »

Emma entra dans l'appartement. Elle esquissa quelques pas et observa méticuleusement les lieux. La décoration était sobre et élégante. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'un jeune garçon habitait ici.

\- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Répondre à mes questions, dit Emma sans préambule.

\- Soit. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?, proposa-t-il poliment.

\- Non merci. Vous connaissez Léon Randall ? » enchaina Maitre Swan.

Le regard de Robin se durcit.

\- « Bien sûr. C'est un de mes employés et c'est l'homme qui a tué mon fils.

\- Je me demandais comment vous aviez pu trouver la force d'accorder une promotion et une mutation à cet homme..., lança l'avocate d'un ton insidieux.

\- Je l'ai fait sur le conseil de mon avocat, Maitre Yvain, répondit Robin. Si les médias avaient mis la main sur une telle information, on aurait suspecté M. Randall d'avoir visé mon fils pour m'atteindre. Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. M. Randall a été muté parce que je pouvais plus le voir en face et je ne pouvais pas le virer sans que cela nuise à mon entreprise.

\- Oui, vous avez enterré l'affaire. » reformula Emma.

Robin serra la mâchoire et tenta de garder son calme.

\- « Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que nous avons traversé. Le divorce était déjà en train de chambouler nos vies et la mort d'Henry nous a détruit. Regina a sombré dans la dépression, s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Je l'ai vue pleurer des heures entières sur la tombe de notre fils. J'ai voulu lui épargner cet aspect de l'affaire concernant Randall. Vous voulez me reprocher d'avoir voulu protéger ma femme ? Vous comptez vraiment vous abaisser à ça, Maitre Swan ? »

La voix de Robin s'était faite plus grondante et on sentait qu'elle était déchirée par la douleur. Emma resta imperturbable.

« Les avocats de votre genre sont des ordures de la pire espèce. Vous voulez m'espionner ? Faites. Mon appartement vous est ouvert. Fouillez autant qu'il vous plaira. Mais je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de cautionner l'espoir illusoire de ma femme, vous entendez ? Lorsqu'elle réalisera que personne ne peut ramener Henry, elle sera dévastée et alors, je peux vous jurer que je vous trainerai devant la cour de justice et que vous serez punie, cracha Robin avec amertume. Ce que vous faites, c'est du harcèlement et de la tentative d'intimidation. Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'en pense votre grand patron. »

Robin se dirigea d'un pas vif dans l'entrée et ouvrit sa porte d'un geste vif.

\- « Vous voulez aider ma femme et je continue de penser que vos intentions sont louables quoique maladroites et faussées. A moins que vous ne soyez enfin disposée à me dire où elle est, je vous prierai de sortir de chez moi.

\- Merci de m'avoir reçue aussi aimablement, lança Maitre Swan avec ironie.

\- C'est mon plaisir. » marmonna M. Wood sur le même ton.

La porte claqua violemment. Elle sentit la petite bourrasque provoquée par le claquement s'infiltrer sous son vêtement. Elle en frissonna légèrement. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce dernier mouvement d'humeur.

Les réponses apportées par M. Wood étaient cohérentes.. Emma descendit les escaliers en ressassant ces maigres informations. Il était pertinent de penser qu'attaquer Randall de front aurait couté cher à l'entreprise et aurait rendu le deuil encore plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'était déjà... Un procès pour homicide involontaire se serait éternisé et Regina en aurait été profondément éprouvée... Emma soupira. Elle voulait croire ce que disait Regina mais les propos de Wood se révélaient plus cohérents sur certains points. Et si Regina délirait encore ? Elle se culpabilisait de songer à cette éventualité mais elle ne pouvait écarter aucune piste, pas encore.

Emma passa la porte de l'immeuble. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Waldo avait forcé la porte de sa coccinelle pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Elle se résigna à s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Son oncle tendit sa main elle lui donna les clefs. La coccinelle se réveilla et le moteur bourdonna.

-« Tu viens à la maison mais je veux pas entendre un mot sur le fait que j'ai été voir Wood aujourd'hui, informa Emma.

\- Comme tu veux, ma poule, acquiesça Waldo. Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-...Non, pas vraiment. Je sais pas. » soupira Emma.

La coccinelle démarra. Emma s'accouda sur la portière et posa sa main sur son front.

\- « J'y réfléchirai plus tard. Je veux souffler un peu.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma caille, tu trouveras. Tu es ma petite Sherlock.

\- J'espère ouais. »

Waldo tourna à droite sur une large avenue. Il connaissait parfaitement l'itinéraire qu'empruntait Emma. L'avocate se détendit un peu Waldo apportait avec lui un cadre rassurant. Elle garda le silence sur le reste du chemin mais sa rumination intérieure affecta son humeur. Waldo arrêta le véhicule jaune devant la maison mitoyenne d'Emma.

« Si son fils est vraiment mort, je suis vraiment une salope d'avoir entretenu son délire..., souffla Emma. Et si c'est vraiment le corps de son fils que je déterre ? »

Cette éventualité lui serra le cœur et lui donna la nausée. Waldo tapota l'épaule d'Emma.

\- « Tu pourras pas le savoir tant que tu l'auras pas fait, fit Waldo dans un sourire chagriné. Mais tu peux leur montrer ce visage. Ça va les inquiéter et tu connais Ling... Faudra qu'on fasse une partie d'échecs aussi. Tu as besoin de recevoir une leçon du maitre.

\- Je me suis améliorée.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. » dit Waldo en sortant de la voiture.

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte de la maison, il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'inquiétude sur son visage. Regina hasarda sa tête depuis l'embrasure de la cuisine. Elle s'avança finalement, après avoir reconnu Emma. La brune s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon.

\- « Bonjour Emma.

\- Salut, sourit celle-ci.

\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?!, héla Ling Huai depuis la cuisine. Je me demande où tu as été encore ! J'espère que ce n'est pas cet effroyable Gold qui te traite encore comme une esclave !

\- J'amène Oncle Waldo. » se justifia Emma.

Son oncle justement, passa la porte. Il ôta son chapeau et se recoiffa brièvement. Regina lança un regard interrogatif à Emma.

\- « Oh, tu l'as déjà vu donc je savais pas que je devais faire les présentations, dit Emma en retirant sa veste. J'te présente Waldo Goose, c'est... mon oncle.

\- En fait, Emma est plus comme ma fille mais je préfère le statut d'oncle à celui de père, sourit Waldo en serrant la main de Regina.

\- Son père..., répéta la brune en regardant cet homme avec curiosité.

\- Oui Madame, répondit ce dernier avec enthousiasme et fierté. Je pourrais te raconter des trucs sur Emma ado. »

Regina hasarda un regard malicieux en direction d'Emma. Celle-ci fit la moue et haussa les épaules innocemment avant de lancer à son oncle :

\- « J'pense pas que ça intéresse Regina.

\- Oh mais si, Emma, démentit l'intéressée. M. Goose, qu'avez-vous à me dire sur elle ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Papa. », pouffa-t-il.

Emma se pinça les lèvres et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Waldo se massa les côtes et rectifia :

« Je pense que Waldo sera déjà un bon début. »

Mamie leur cria depuis la cuisine qu'il était temps de passer à table. Emma profita que la table était en train d'être mise pour passer par la cave et ramener une bouteille de vin. Le repas commença calmement, jusqu'à ce que Waldo ajoute son grain de sel.

\- « Emma a toujours été un sacré cas. Elle a toujours été tellement intelligente et buttée ! Au lycée, il y a un prof qui lui a dit qu'elle écrivait tout dans ses cahiers et qu'elle ne mettait rien dans sa tête. Elle s'est ramenée en cours pendant une semaine avec une grosse valise de voyage !, rit Waldo.

\- Elle a osé ?, le relança Regina en prenant son verre de vin.

\- Et c'est pas tout !

\- Waldo, s'il te plait..., lui demanda Emma sans trop espérer.

\- Elle a été dire au prof qu'avec la tête de mort qu'il avait il aurait dû être maton dans une prison. Quand j'ai été convoqué, on m'a passé un sacré savon mais Emma a pas cillé, hein, ma poule ? »

Emma avait à présent la tête baissée sur son assiette, les pommettes légèrement rosies. Elle préféra demander à Mamie où était Mulan. Cette dernière l'informa que sa petite-fille était en rendez-vous avec Fleur. Emma en profita pour lui envoyer un message moqueur sur son téléphone, ce qui permettait ailleurs d'occulter les anecdotes peu glorieuses que Waldo déroulait avec un amusement certain. Lorsqu'elle recommença à écouter la conversation, elle entendit le nom de Lily être prononcé.

\- « Quand elle est rentrée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle revenait d'un combat de rue. Elle s'était battue avec Lily. Elle était grande, brune et brut de pomme comme pas deux.

\- Oui, j'ai... Emma m'a montrée une photo, murmura Regina.

\- Belle femme, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours eu un bon g... »

Emma flanqua un tel coup de pied à Waldo que la table sursauta avec lui. Waldo fit taire un grognement et Emma reprit, le plus naturellement du monde, sous le regard amusé de Mamie et surpris de Regina :

« En fait, ce jour-là, on s'était mutuellement reprochée une dispute qui datait depuis quelques années. Elle m'a cherché des noises et on s'est battue mais c'était dans le cadre d'un cours d'auto-défense. Et elle avait passé l'heure du cours de méthodo à me lancer des boulettes de papiers... Lily a foutu un coup de coude dans le menton de Sergeï et Neal s'est mangé un coup de poing. Y a aussi Helga qui s'en est mêlée et elle en a flanquée une bonne à Lily. »

Emma parlait en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres et elle semblait garder un bon souvenir de ce moment. Mamie la regardait avec tendresse aborder cette partie de sa vie qu'elle taisait habituellement.

\- « Qui étaient Sergeï et Neal ?, demanda Regina. Et Helga ?

\- Des gars qui faisaient la formation avec nous. J'ai perdu Neal et Helga de vue mais je sais que Sergeï est flic à Phœnix, on s'échange quelques messages de temps en temps. La formation était assez marrante. Helga était tellement... sûre de ses compétences qu'avec Lily, on s'amusait toujours à essayer d'avoir un meilleur score qu'elle pour lui rabattre son caquet. »

Emma se fendit d'un rictus ouvertement narquois. Regina songea que cette formation avait dû être haute en couleurs. Waldo conta d'autres anecdotes de l'adolescence d'Emma et Mamie jugea bon de rappeler que cette dernière s'était quelque peu assagie.

Waldo et Ling n'abordèrent pas l'avancée de l'enquête, de près ou de loin, et Emma leur n'était plus que reconnaissante. Par ailleurs, Regina semblait prendre un immense plaisir à inciter Waldo à parler toujours plus d'Emma. Celle-ci rentra dans son jeu de bonne grâce. Parler de sa vie n'était plus dérangeant et à cet instant, se souvenir de Lily n'était pas douloureux.

L'échange commença à tourner autour des échecs et Mamie préféra définitivement s'effacer de la conversation.

« Une partie ? » proposa Waldo en reposant son verre de vin vidé sa substance.

Emma sourit, sincèrement heureuse de cette proposition. Elle croisa les bras sur la table. Regina fronça les sourcils : comment pouvaient-ils jouer sans plateau ?

\- « Cavalier F3, débuta Emma.

\- Cavalier F6, répliqua Waldo, déplaçant ainsi sa pièce en miroir à celle de son adversaire.

\- Mmmh, fit Emma le regard se baissant un court instant, Pion C4.

\- G6. »

Regina tenta de visualiser la position des pièces sur l'échiquier. La tâche se révéla ardue et la vitesse à laquelle Emma et Waldo annonça les déplacements ne facilitait pas cette représentation mentale. Waldo annonçait toujours les coordonnés avec calme, tandis qu'Emma s'enthousiasmait ou se déprimait de certaines conséquences du jeu.

\- « ...B1, soupira Emma.

\- Cavalier C3. Échec.

\- C1. »

Waldo ricana devant le désespoir d'Emma.

\- « Tour C2. Échec et...

\- Merde, coupa Emma. J'ai l'impression d'être nulle comparée à toi.

\- C'est l'expérience, ma poule.

\- Ouais... mais tu ferais moins le fier au Fairy Chess.

\- Je préfère laisser ce plaisir à Regina. » sourit Waldo.

Finalement, ils entamèrent une partie de mah-jong, pour la plus grande joie de Mamie. Emma et Waldo s'affalèrent pareillement sur la table, déprimés par la tournure néfaste de la partie. Lorsqu'ils firent le décompte des points, ce fut Regina qui talonnait le plus Ling Huai.

* * *

Emma attendait dans le noir. Les branches des arbres se balançaient doucement sous la brise. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était dans un parc si des pierres ancrés dans le sol ne ponctuaient pas la pelouse à intervalle régulier. Le silence était le maitre des lieux, il s'imposait avec tant de force qu'il en devenait gênant. Emma commençait à s'impatienter et à piétiner le sol à ses pieds. Killian tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « Tu sais au moins qu'on risque d'aller en prison, d'avoir une amende salée et d'être radiés du barreau ?, l'informa-t-il.

\- Tu dramatises, souffla Emma, la voix rendue tremblante par le stress.

\- Et où est-elle ?

\- Elle arrive. Tiens, regarde. » fit-elle en désignant un point lumineux d'un signe de tête.

Le moteur ronronnait faiblement mais dans le silence ambiant de la nuit, le bruit semblait assourdissant. La voiture éteignit ses phares et le moteur s'endormit. Emma alluma sa lampe torche afin d'éclairer le flan du camion. La conductrice descendit de son véhicule et rejoignit ses deux acolytes.

\- « Tu as pris le camion de livraison de ton restaurant ?!, s'insurgea Emma, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est bien la peine de ne pas avoir pris nos téléphones pour ne pas nous faire localiser, renchérit Killian. Pourquoi s'embêter alors que l'adresse est écrite sur ce fichu camion ! »

Emma l'éblouit avec sa lampe torche. Jones se protégea les yeux de sa main.

\- « Moins fort, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mamie a ramené du durian dans ma voiture. Elle les a oubliés cet après-midi et avec la chaleur, l'odeur était à mourir, se justifia Mulan en fourrant la clef de son camion dans sa poche.

\- J'vais la tuer..., ragea Emma.

\- Donc, on y va maintenant ?, s'impatienta Killian. Ou alors on attend patiemment de se faire prendre ? »

Mulan soupira. Emma ne la distinguait que vaguement dans la pénombre mais elle imaginait bien son air désabusé.

« On y va. » lança Emma.

Mulan ouvrit les portes du camion et en sortit les pelles. Tous trois passèrent ensuite les portes du cimetière. Emma éclaira les tombes, cherchant son nom. Les épitaphes défilaient mais nulle trace de lui. Puis elle le trouva. La plaque était moins massive que les autres, plus humble.

 _Henry Wood_

 _Beloved son_

 _2010-2015_

Il n'avait même pas cinq ans lorsqu'il était décédé... du moins s'il s'agissait bien de son corps tâcha de se rappeler Emma. Elle déglutit puis souffla à Mulan :

\- « Tu peux faire le guet, s'il te plait ?

\- Si on creuse à trois, on ira plus vite, fit-elle alors remarquer.

\- Si on se fait prendre, on ira pas loin. », rappela l'avocate.

Mulan abandonna cette lutte stérile et partit un peu plus loin afin de surveiller l'arrivée impromptue d'éventuels perturbateurs.

Emma crispa ses mains autour du manche de la pelle. Elle avait l'estomac retourné, les paumes moites. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et planta la pelle dans le sol. Elle appuya la tête de la pelle de son pied afin de l'enfoncer dans la terre. Le temps était sec et ils avaient attendu l'arrivée de la pluie afin de faciliter l'extraction des restes du jeune défunt. Killian œuvra à son tour, déblayant la terre, creusant un chemin jusqu'au cercueil. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, rythmées par le tas de terre qui ne cessait de s'épaissir. Emma s'essuya le front du revers de la main. L'air lourd et l'humidité rendait l'exercice encore plus éprouvant. La pelle d'Emma butta contre quelque chose de dur. Ils mirant à découvert le cercueil. Emma essuya la plaque de sa main pour ôter les derniers résidus de terre qui s'étaient incrustés dans les rainures de la gravure. Elle mit à jour le nom d'Henry Wood.

Emma lança un coup d'oeil à Killian qui n'était pas plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était.

« On va le sortir. » dit-elle.

Killian hocha la tête. Emma sortit du trou. Killian leva le petit cercueil. Il le porta à bout de bras et le fit basculer doucement hors du trou avec difficultés. Emma l'attrapa et le fit glisser comme elle le pouvait.

\- « J'espère que ça en vaut vraiment le coup, Swan.

\- Je t'assure que ça en faut la peine. » murmura Emma en feignant l'assurance.

Pourtant elle-même réalisait le sacrilège qu'ils étaient en train de commettre et elle priait pour ne pas se tromper.

Elle aida Killian à sortir de la fosse. Ils rebouchèrent soigneusement le trou qu'il avait pris tant de peine à creuser, effaçant toute trace de leur passage. Emma scruta le sol qu'ils avaient foulé cherchant sous le faible halo de la lampe électrique des derniers éléments qui pourraient les trahir. Emma et Killian empoignèrent les poignées de cuivre qui bordaient le cercueil de part et d'autre et le montèrent dans le véhicule de Mulan. Emma préféra se rentre une dernière fois sur la tombe d'Henry.

Le moteur démarra. Mulan monta avec les pelles à l'arrière du camion. Emma vit le véhicule lui faire des appels de phares.

« J'arrive » souffla-t-elle.

Elle partit à reculons, balayant encore le cimetière de la lumière de sa lampe torche. Elle avait le cœur battant, craignant de se faire prendre comme un vulgaire criminel de bas étage. Puis elle se ravisa et monta dans le véhicule. Le camion quitta l'allée du cimetière et laissa les morts en paix.

* * *

Regina écouta patiemment Emma lui conter leur épopée de la nuit dernière. Emma avait préféré rentrer dormir dans son appartement plutôt de que dormir à la maison cette nuit-là. Bien que Regina soit persuadée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son fils, le récit de l'exhumation de ce corps la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- « On a donné... le cercueil à Shützen, continua Emma. C'est l'amie de Mulan. Elle va analyser les restes et nous dire ce qu'il en est.

\- Les restes..., répéta Regina d'une voix faible.

\- Oui, fit Emma en essayant de se rattraper, enfin...le corps. »

Le silence retomba, gênant et pesant.

\- « Tu ne risques rien si vous venez à vous faire prendre ?, s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Il n'y a pas tellement d'herbe donc on devrait pas remarquer que la terre a été retournée.

\- ...Il a plu hier, se souvint Regina. Et vos pas ?

\- Ils pourront établir la caractère récent des empreintes... au mieux, ajouta l'avocate en voyant la brune baisser la tête. J'ai demandé à Mamie d'acheter des chaussures au marché de Chinatown. Elle a payé en liquide, il n'y a pas de traces de l'achat. »

L'avocate semblait plutôt fière dévoiler cet aspect de leur expédition nocturne. En se concentrant sur les détails du cadre, on oubliait la morbidité de l'acte.

« Les chaussures sont unisexes, communes et on a pris des pointures plus petites pour ne pas se faire piéger à cause des empreintes. On a souffert comme des chiens mais ça vaut le coup pour éviter la prison pour ''profanation de sépulture''. » termina l'avocate.

Elle espérait alléger l'atmosphère devenue pesante mais Regina ne parvenait pas à trouver de l'amusement dans le discours d'Emma.

\- « Quand aurons-nous les résultats ?

\- Ça, ça dépend de Shützen mais la connaissant, on devrait avoir les résultats d'ici deux semaines. » répondit Emma avec sérieux.

Regina acquiesça et joignit ses mains, nerveuse. Emma essuya ses paumes sur son jean et se leva du canapé.

\- « Je vais aller réveiller Mamie pour qu'elle surveille cette nuit... Je vais prendre une douche vite fait et puis...voilà... Si tu veux...

\- Je vais me coucher, coupa faiblement Regina.

\- D'accord. » fit Emma en la voyant se lever pour disparaître à l'étage.

Regina partit dans la chambre. Elle en referma la porte. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, tournant le dos à la porte de la pièce. Du tiroir de la table de nuit, elle en sortit la photo d'Henry qu'Emma lui avait donnée, la seule qu'elle avait désormais. La photo commençait à se courber à force d'être perpétuellement manipulée. Regina ravala ses larmes et expira doucement pour ne pas s'abandonner à son chagrin.

\- « Mamie a défait les draps de l'autre chambre. Je suis trop crevée pour en remettre d'autres. J'peux dormir ici ?

\- Je croyais que, de toute manière, cette chambre était la vôtre, dit Regina en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Pas faux... Mais pour une fois que je demande. »

Emma songea à poser sa main sur son épaule ou son bras pour lui témoigner de son soutien et de sa présence mais elle se ravisa. Elle choisit de simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur la photo d'Henry et elle ne put s'empêcher de visualiser la plaque qui figurait sur le cercueil.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir divorcer de Robin..., souffla Regina avec douleur. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, la raisonna Emma.

\- Henry ne serait peut-être pas mort.

\- Tu ne crois plus qu'il puisse être vivant... ?, demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

\- ...Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui croire. Je l'espère tellement que c'en est douloureux. J'aurais pu tout imaginer... »

Regina caressa le visage d'Henry de ses doigts. Le sourire du petit garçon était crispé par le stress suscité par le regard de l'objectif.

\- « Tu n'as pas imaginé que tu étais folle. On a des preuves : il y a de la scopolamine dans tes cheveux.

\- Nous pouvons être influencé par nos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais y croire uniquement parce que c'est ce que je souhaite. »

La brune se tourna vers Emma, attendant une réponse franche et sans détour de cette dernière. De son côté, l'avocate repensait aux propos tenus par M. Wood.

\- « C'est une possibilité, admit-elle. Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais je continue de penser que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence.

\- Il y avait bien un corps dans le cercueil ? », demanda Regina.

Si Henry était vivant alors le cercueil était sans doute vide. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée après tout, Emma ne l'avait pas ouvert. Elle était partie du principe que le cercueil abritait un défunt mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas. L'avocate déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Si, il y avait un corps... Mais il faut encore faire les analyses. Essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Ça ne fera que te torturer tant qu'on aura pas les résultats, dit Emma. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour mener cette affaire à terme. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et que tu me fasse confiance. »

Emma se pencha vers elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus par tendresse que par passion, pour sceller sa promesse. Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma.

\- « Cette histoire de draps était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, fut-elle forcée de reconnaître. Mais je peux dormir à côté si tu ne veux pas de moi ici. » dit aussitôt Emma.

Elle avait supposé que Regina aurait souhaité un peu de compagnie, du fait des récents évènements. Elle songea alors qu'elle s'était peut-être méprise et était prête à partir si elle le lui demandait.

\- « Non, reste.

\- Ok. »

Emma se leva pour éteindre la lumière et rejoignit le lit à l'aveuglette, comme elle avait coutume de le faire. Elle tira le pan de la couette qui couvrait la moitié de son lit et se coucha. Elle s'y lova. Regina l'entendit soupirer d'aise. Elle hésita puis finalement, roula sur le flan pour se rapprocher d'Emma. Cette dernière en fut surprise mais se laissa faire.

\- « Mamie dit que tu n'arrives pas à dormir dans cette maison.

\- Mamie parle trop, marmonna Emma.

\- Pourtant, l'autre soir, tu t'es endormie tout de suite, pointa Regina.

\- C'est parce que Morphée m'avait pris dans ses bras, sourit Emma avant de bailler.

\- L'expression c'est ''être dans les bras de Morphée'', corrigea-t-elle.

\- Regina, je m'en fous. Je veux juste dormir...

\- Tu pourrais aussi bien le faire dans la chambre d'à côté. »

Emma soupira, contrariée par cette réplique qu'elle savait véridique. Elle savait également que Regina était en droit de la chasser.

« Mais j'aime bien être ici. » plaida-t-elle en dernier recours.

* * *

Killian ferma la porte de son réfrigérateur, gardant deux bières à la main. Il avait délaissé son costume stricte pour une tenue plus décontractée. Son regard bleu se posa sur Emma et se fit ombrageux.

« Ôte tes mains de là, Swan. » fit-il, sévère.

Emma retira sa main qui s'aventurait visiblement trop près de la précieuse maquette de son amie.

\- « Je ne faisais que regarder, plaida-t-elle.

\- En essayant d'abattre le mat ?, fit Killian en lui tendant sa bière.

\- Je voulais juste voir le nid-de-pie d'un peu plus près. »

Son ami appuya son regard réprobateur et Emma roula des yeux.

\- « Tu es toujours aussi chiant dès qu'il s'agit de tes maquettes de bateaux.

\- Je les ai construites moi-même, sourit-il. J'y tiens. »

Il partit s'avachir dans son canapé. Emma le rejoignit et ouvrit sa bière. Les maquettes de bateaux ne manquaient pas dans l'appartement de Killian. Tout le mobilier était de bois et Killian s'attachait à les restaurer. Emma s'empara de la télécommande et la télévision afficha bien vite le match de baseball déjà entamé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Killian posa son bras sur le large accoudoir et laissa son bras courir le long du dos du canapé. Emma avait pris ses aises et s'était à moitié allongée sur le sofa, grignotant la moitié de l'espace que devait occuper son ami et propriétaire.

\- « Ça va je te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va » sourit Emma en buvant au goulot de sa bouteille.

Elle lui lança un regard rieur.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas été dans le fauteuil, marmonna Killian en feignant un mécontentement certain.

\- Le fauteuil est pas en face de la télé, se justifia Emma. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faudrait au moins un autre canapé.

\- Depuis quand tu as été promue décoratrice ?, rit-il.

\- Depuis qu'on doit regarder les matchs chez toi, répondit-elle en lui donnant un faible coup de pied.

\- Ta télévision est trop petite. »

Killian savait que si Emma passait si peu de temps chez elle, c'est parce qu'elle refusait d'investir son appartement comme un chez soi. Son refuge était auprès de ses amis. Pour elle, une maison n'était qu'un toit sous lequel il était possible de trouver le stricte nécessaire. Quant à cette maison mitoyenne qu'elle concevait sincèrement comme son chez elle, elle n'y allait que rarement.

Ils se turent et suivirent le match. Ils ponctuèrent les frappes de leur équipes par des exclamations puis maudirent les points marqués par l'équipe adversaire, blâmèrent certains joueurs de leur propre équipe.

La publicité vint apaiser leur humeur et après avoir échangé quelques paroles quant à l'issu du match, Emma saisit son téléphone. Elle se connecta à sa boite mail et consulta les récents brouillons sauvegardés.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?, s'enquit Killian en posant sa bière vide sur la table basse.

\- Elle dit juste ''R.A.S''. Mulan a toujours été concise. »

Emma tapa une brève réponse puis posa son portable sur la table basse. Killian se pinça les lèvres, tiraillé entre l'envie de lui en faire part et taire à jamais ses arguments.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda Emma. Va-y, dis-moi au lieu de grimacer comme ça.

\- Regina est peut-être folle.

\- Oh non pas encore ce refrain... »

Elle roula des yeux et s'assit sur le canapé, sachant sa soirée de détente aussitôt envolée. Killian se leva.

« Regina travaillait chez elle le jour du meurtre de son fils. Elle a pu se rendre à l'école et pousser le gosse. Il y a des témoins oculaires qui disent avoir vu une femme brune partir. J'ai aussi retrouvé quelques informations concernant le meurtre de son Daniel bien-aimé. » dit-il.

Il prit un dossier dans un des tiroirs du grand buffet qui habillait un mur du salon et le déposa sur la table, devant Emma qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce dossier pour le croire.

\- « Les témoins attestent que la femme qui est partie en courant avec un couteau avait de longs cheveux bruns et paraissait jeune, la petite vingtaine.

\- C'était un _accident_ , rectifia Emma. Il y a plein de brunes ici. On est à New-York, pas en Suède. Et tu sais que les témoins oculaires ne sont pas fiables. Entre ceux qui se trompent et ceux qui sont à la recherche d'une minable notoriété, leurs témoignages sont tangibles.

\- Elle aurait pu péter un câble à cause du divorce. Ce serait pas la première mère à tuer ses gosses. »

Killian esquissait quelques pas dans son salon, ponctuant son discours de ses pas. Il s'arrêta pour faire de nouveau face à son amie qui l'observait avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- « Pourquoi soutenir qu'Henry est vivant dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'elle est rongée par le remord ?, supposa-t-il. Elle fait un déni pur et simple pour se protéger de la douleur.

\- Et le fait que j'ai vu Lily ? Le jus de l'hôpital était empoisonné, rappela Swan avec raison.

\- Elle a pu mettre ses médoc' dans le jus et tu aurais mal supporté le cocktail. Je maintiens cette théorie. »

Emma secoua doucement la tête : ce que disait Killian était absurde.

\- « Elle n'a pas pu tout prévoir à ce point..., souffla-t-elle.

\- On a eu des affaires avec des meurtriers bien plus perfides.

\- Elle n'est pas une meurtrière, s'agaça Emma. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose dont elle ignore l'importance et la portée. Son mari l'enferme, l'hosto la drogue pour garder l'argent de Wood. Henry a été tué pour lui faire garder le silence. Bob Parr avait déposé une plainte contre le Major Oak. Milo Tatches et d'autres ont été victimes de cette fraude de l'héritage. Regina a pu être au courant et Wood l'a fait disparaître. »

Killian hocha la tête, se prenant le menton entre ses doigts, pensif. Il assimilait les arguments d'Emma, en cherchant les failles.

\- « Mais pourquoi tuer son fils et enfermer sa femme ?, pointa-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer, elle et garder le gosse ?

\- Parce que le gosse est...non désiré ?, supposa Emma sans trop y croire. Et il aurait gardé Regina en vie par amour. _Si_ le gamin est mort, ce dont je doute. Wood a peut-être simulé sa mort et l'élève ailleurs.

\- Quel noble geste de sa part, commenta Killian. Mais quand bien même tu serais dans le vrai, son amnésie ne permet pas de corroborer ton raisonnement.

\- C'est là que c'est grisant, plaida l'avocate.

\- Et comment tu expliques le fait qu'elle t'ait fait des avances ? »

La question laissa momentanément Emma muette. Killian lui laissa le temps de se retourner et se prépara à sa réplique.

\- « Qui a mentionné une chose pareille ?

\- Mulan. Inutile d'essayer de mentir. Madame Huai a aussi approuvé.

\- … Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Et j'étais déjà pleinement...

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle savait que, de nous tous, tu étais celle qui était entièrement consacrée à son cas. Elle t'a fait des avances, afin de s'assurer de ton soutien. »

Emma détourna les yeux. Elle déglutit et son cœur se fit plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle avait déjà songé à cette éventualité mais l'entendre de la bouche de son ami rendait cette hypothèse abominablement plus vraisemblable. Même si Regina avait chassé elle-même cette raison, Emma ne savait à présent plus qu'en penser.

\- « ...Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, murmura finalement Emma en croisant son regard.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Swan. C'est pour cette femme que j'ai des doutes. On s'est tous déjà fait gruger par nos clients. Ce ne serait pas la première ni la dernière cliente à mentir à ses avocats. »

Emma préféra s'attarder sur d'autres aspects de l'affaire : sachant Little et Williams grands amis avec Wood, elle avait élargi les recherches du pick-up bleu à eux et à leur entourage respectif. Mais rien : le véhicule qui avait heurté et tué les SDF restait toujours introuvable.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le durian est un fruit asiatique avec une odeur assez spéciale. A Singapour, il est interdit d'amener du durian dans les transports en commun notamment. C'est un peu comme si on interdisait de transporter du roquefort en France.**

 **Un cercueil adulte vide pèse 50kg (oui, on trouve l'information sur internet). Donc un cercueil pour enfant, avec le corps, devrait peser un peu moins de 50kg (d'autant plus qu'au bout de 2ans, le corps est à un stade de décomposition bien avancé.)**

 **La partie d'échecs de Waldo et d'Emma est celle de « la partie du siècle » entre Bobby Fisher et Donald Byrne à New-York en octobre 1956.**

 **J'ai scindé le dernier chapitre en deux donc au final, on aura un chapitre en plus. Je mettrai la suite dimanche.**


	26. Chapter 26

_MissOeildeLynx_ : **On va voir pour Henry. Tout se joue dans ce chapitre :D Roh mais nan, Killian est génial, jvois pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas u_u**

 _Mel99_ : **Attends tu t'en lasses « jamais ». Il reste encore un chapitre après celui-là. L'ennui peut arriver bien vite xD**

 _Guest :_ **Oui je vois que tu laisses une review check de temps à autre :D Je comprends pas cette haine envers Killian : il fait juste son travail. ^^ Auf Widersehen !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma fut surprise de voir un client arriver de si bon matin. Ruby ne lui avait pas annoncé son nom mais elle n'en eut pas besoin : elle reconnut aisément Maitre Yvain. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. Il se permit de manipuler le Roi du petit échiquier qui y trônait. Emma fronça les sourcils sur son geste, agacée qu'il se permette de poser la main sur un bien qui lui appartenait. Elle se leva et lui demanda quelque peu sèchement :

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Bonjour, Maitre Swan, répondit Maitre Yvain avec calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, répéta Emma en ignorant ses fausses bonnes manières.

\- Mon client, M. Wood, précisa son homologue, a porté plainte contre vous.

\- Pour quel motif ?, demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Harcèlement. Tentative d'intimidation. » répondit-il.

Emma contourna son bureau. Elle souhaitait l'avoir en face d'elle, sans obstacle pour les séparer. Maitre Yvain ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa démarche hâtive et bomba le torse.

\- « Vous encourez cinq ans de prison.

\- Au maximum, répliqua Emma. Je connais la loi, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Vous m'en voyez réjoui, confia-t-il dans un sourire. Ces quelques années derrière les barreaux vous rendrait peut-être plus encline à révéler le lieu dans lequel vous cachez Mme Wood.

\- Mlle Mills, corrigea Emma vindicative. Peut-être que M. Wood aimerait confier quelques crimes ? Au hasard, le piège des petits sachets de drogue dans ma voiture ? A moins qu'il ne préfère parler de l'empoisonnement dont a été victime sa femme ?

\- Ces accusations sont sans fondement.

\- Tout comme la vôtre. »

Maitre Yvain s'octroya le droit d'arborer un air fier mêlé d'une certaine compassion quand au destin de cette avocate.

\- « J'ai pourtant des vidéos qui prouvent que vous suivez mon client. Les preuves ne manquent pas. Vous perdrez parce que vous êtes coupable.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Votre client tombera sans doute bien avant.

\- Ce dont je doute fortement. Votre citation à comparaitre ne devrait pas tarder mais je voulais vous faire l'honneur de vous l'annoncer en personne : la première audience aura lieu d'ici trois semaines. »

Maitre Yvain tendit sa main droite à Emma. Cette dernière baissa brièvement les yeux vers cette main ouverte faussement amicale.

« Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour vous trouver des circonstances atténuantes. La folie n'est pas une option, n'est-ce pas ?, acheva-t-il. J'espère que vous saurez m'éblouir par une défense novatrice et savamment argumentée. Je m'en voudrais que vous couvriez Adam de déshonneur. »

Emma empoigna la main de son adversaire et la serra quelque peu fortement. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace dédaigneuse et elle cracha presque :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chance pour gagner. Je vous remettrai à votre place sans avoir à trop me démener. »

Elle serra encore la main de Maitre Yvain quelque secondes. Ce dernier posa brièvement son autre main sur leur poignée de main, dans un geste de compassion.

« J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre. Bonne journée Maitre Swan. »

Maitre Yvain rompit leur poignée de main et quitta le bureau. Emma attendit qu'il ait disparu derrière les portes de l'ascenseur pour reprendre enfin son souffle. Ce procès inopiné était un léger obstacle qu'il lui faudrait surmonter... Elle se rassit sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il faudrait qu'elle établisse sa propre défense. Elle passa brièvement sa main droite sur son visage, soucieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de finir en prison : Gold ne lui pardonnerait jamais tous ces dossiers abandonnés et il y avait Regina...

\- « _Love_ , j'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. », soupira Emma en faisant signe à Killian d'entrer.

Ce dernier passa l'embrasure de la porte et déposa un sachet devant elle.

\- « Il y avait plus tes machins à la cannelle alors je t'ai pris des beignets, fit Killian en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant lui. J'ai croisé Yvain devant l'immeuble. Il est venu pour quoi ?

\- Pour me trainer en procès. » répondit Emma en fourrant sa main dans le sachet pour en extirper en beignet.

Ces derniers étaient recouverts d'un léger voile de sucre glace. Ceci n'empêcha pas l'avocate d'en gober un, sous le regard surpris de son ami.

\- « Pour harch'èlement contre 'ood, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine. Mer'i pour les beignets, j'ai rien pu avaler ce matin, j'étais en retard.

\- Je vois ça, sourit Killian. Que ferais-tu sans moi, _Love_ ? »

Emma porta sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Par ailleurs, un léger nuage de sucre glace passa ses lèvres et le rempart de ses doigts. L'aspect cocasse de la chose la fit rire encore. Elle arriva difficilement à bout du beignet et l'avala, fin prête à présent pour poursuivre leur conversation. Killian rit à son tour mais retrouva son sérieux, se rappelant alors ce qu'il avait à lui demander.

\- « Les analyses du fils de Margarita ne serviront à rien puisqu'on ne les a pas obtenues légalement. Tu comptes faire quoi sur ce point ?

\- Les analyses des cheveux prouvent une intoxication à la scopolamine et l'atropine. On peut prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'est la cause de sa démence. N'importe quel psychiatre compétent le dira. Donc comme on prouve que Regina n'est pas folle, on détruit l'argumentation qui lui a valu sa mise sous tutelle. Par conséquent, l'accord de Reg... Margarita, se reprit-elle dans un sourire amusé, devient recevable et les preuves collectées également.

\- C'est tordu, commenta Killian.

\- Avec un juge sympa, c'est dans la poche. »

Killian croisa les mains. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- « Un meurtre c'est un hasard mais deux dans une vie, c'est bizarre... Son amant meurt assassiné et son fils meurt dans un accident de voiture. Toute sa famille est morte. Et si c'était une veuve noire ?

\- Tu débloques, Killian.

\- Si ce n'était pas cette femme, tu en serais venue à la même conclusion que moi.

\- Je lui fais confiance, argua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. » lui rappela Killian.

Emma inspira de dédain et préféra concentrer sa colère sur un autre beignet qu'elle engloutit d'une bouchée.

\- « Tu sais que je ne suis pas contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Heureusement que tu me le dis parce que je sais pas si c'est du bon sens ou de la mauvaise foi de ta part, lança-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que...

\- Je vais te brancher à la batterie de ma bagnole, Killian, et on verra bien combien de temps tu mets avant de perdre la boule. Je te ferai aussi une petite potion à la datura histoire de faire un combo plus réaliste de ce qu'elle a vécu. »

Killian se leva. Il soupira, déçu sans doute.

\- « Tu es tellement bornée.

\- Seulement quand j'ai besoin de l'être, rappela-t-elle. Quand tu es sûr d'un truc, tu lâches rien.

\- Je te laisse manger tranquillement. Le sucre devrait te détendre. Je vais passer la journée à crapahuter dehors, tu ne me verras pas beaucoup, _Love_.

\- Je m'en morfonds déjà, s'adoucit-elle en prenant un autre beignet.

\- A plus tard. »

Killian quitta le bureau et laissa Emma replonger dans ses dossiers, une mains toujours aventurée dans le sachet. Elle feuilletait les pages de ses dossiers de sa main gauche, le petit doigt en l'air, tandis qu'elle portait les doigts de sa main droite à sa bouche pour en ôter les dernières onces de sucre.

* * *

Killian revenait au bureau après avoir recueilli différentes informations pour ses dossiers au sein de la ville. Cela lui avait pris quatre longues heures mais les indices recueillis s'avéraient précieux. Il salua Ruby en passant devant son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le sien quand il remarqua qu'Emma était affalée sur son bureau. Il rit de ce comportement si peu signe d'elle. Il ouvrit sa porte et lui dit d'une voix forte :

« Alors, Swan, on roupille au bureau maintenant ? Si Gold te voit, t'es virée. »

Il partit déposer ses dossiers dans son bureau en riant. Il se tourna vers le mur vitré qui séparait son bureau de celui d'Emma. Mais Emma ne bougeait presque pas. Il la vit redresser péniblement la tête, ses deux bras posés sur son ventre. Il la rejoignit aussitôt.

\- « Swan, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'sais pas, j'me sens pas bien, répondit-elle dans un faible murmure.

\- Depuis quand tu es comme ça ? »

Killian s'approcha d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son front : elle était brûlante. Emma serra ses bras autour de son ventre dont les entrailles semblaient se déchirer. Son estomac gronda étrangement. Ce dernier se contracta violemment. Emma sentit la bile acide lui brûler la gorge. Elle se pencha. Un nouveau haut de cœur la saisit et elle vomit dans la poubelle.

\- « Depuis quand tu es comme ça ?, demanda Killian.

\- Depuis..., réfléchit Emma, P'être une heure après que tu sois parti. »

Emma se redressa sur son fauteuil, bien qu'elle ne se tint toujours voutée. Elle poussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa joue droite et sa main droite étaient marquées de petites plaques rouges.

\- « J'dois avoir attrapé la crève. J'vais rentrer chez moi, marmonna Emma.

\- Swan, je ne crois pas que ce soit la crève.

\- Si, c'est rien. J'vais me coucher et demain ça ira mieux.

\- On va aller à l'hôpital.

\- Tu t'en fais pour rien...

\- Swan, je ne rigole pas, dit Killian plus durement. On va à l'hôpital. »

Emma se pencha de nouveau pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans la poubelle. Killian remarqua alors que son bras était en proie à de légers tremblements. Il savait que son bras gauche était sujet à ce genre de problèmes mais il n'était pas habituel de constater ces désagréments sur son bras droit et ses jambes. Emma était secouée de légers spasmes musculaires. Emma toussa, violemment, à s'en décrocher les poumons puis vomit de nouveau. Killian composa le numéro de l'ambulance : ceci ne lui disait rien de bon.

* * *

Regina tentait de ne pas s'en inquiéter. L'heure était bien avancée et Emma n'était toujours pas là. Mulan ne l'avait pas encore prévenue d'un éventuel contretemps. D'ailleurs, cette dernière envoyait encore une multitude de messages à sa bien-aimée Fleur sans se préoccuper du retard de l'avocate. Regina tourna rageusement la page de son magazine : ne pouvait-elle pas prendre la peine de demander à Emma pourquoi elle n'était pas encore là ?

Regina soupira, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à régir l'emploi du temps de son avocate...

« Emma dit qu'elle ne rentrera pas. » l'informa alors Mulan d'un ton neutre.

Regina referma son magazine. Elle décroisa les jambes et redressa son assise. Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Mulan qui était attablée à la table du salon.

\- « Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle a des dossiers à finir.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les finir ici ?, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas. » répondit Mulan sans en dire plus.

Regina tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître mais sa voix devint plus dure, bien malgré elle :

\- « Quand reviendra-t-elle ?

\- D'ici trois ou quatre jours, elle va devoir bosser dur si elle veut passer ici ensuite. »

Mulan se tut et poursuivit son échange épistolaire cellulaire avec Fleur. Regina la laissa faire. On entendait le bruit des touches rythmer la construction des mots et des phrases. Une question restait désespérément sans réponse : qu'est-ce qui pouvait retenir Emma au point qu'elle ne rentre pas ?

* * *

Emma reprenait doucement conscience sur son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux peinaient encore à rester ouverts mais elle était bien éveillée. Le lavage d'estomac avait apaisé ses symptômes. Les médicaments avait soulagé son état mais elle restait faible et fatiguée. Killian lui prit la main.

« J'ai pensé à t'embrasser mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais te réveiller toute seule » sourit-il sans joie.

La bouche fine de 'avocate s'étira en un faible sourire qui fana aussitôt : ceci demandait encore bien trop d'énergie.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu...?

\- Une intoxication à la ricine. » répondit-il.

Emma était trop exténuée pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Killian le devina et lui livra toutes les informations qu'il avait :

« La ricine est un poison. Tu en as ingéré. C'est ce qui a provoqué ta fièvre, tes vomissements et nausées. Tu en avais sur les mains puisque les infirmiers ont observé des éruptions cutanées. C'est ce qui a permis d'identifier le poison et de te sauver. J'ai dû lourdement insister pour qu'ils poussent leurs recherches : ils pensaient que tu étais simplement malade... Mais tu étais bien quand je t'ai vu ce matin, affamée certes mais bien portante... La ricine que tu avais dans le corps pouvait te tuer. A terme, ça aurait détruit ton estomac et touché tes reins. Tu as pu être sauvée parce que tu as été prise en charge à temps... Une chance que tu aies été au bureau. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et leva sa main droite devant ses yeux. Un cathéter traversait le dos de sa main, relié à une perfusion. Les rougeurs étaient plus ténues. Comment avait-elle été empoisonnée ? Qu'avait-elle touchée avec sa main ?

« On a analysés les beignets mais il n'y avait rien, exposa Killian. Tu as touché autre chose avec ta main ? Un objet particulier ? Un truc avant de venir au bureau peut-être ? »

L'avocate chercha à rassembler les souvenirs de sa matinée. Elle retraça mentalement son parcours puis s'arrêta sur le seul événement inhabituel qui avait perturbé sa journée :

\- Y-Yvain..., souffla-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

\- Comment ça ?, la pressa Killian en s'approchant.

\- Il a... On s'est serré la... la main et puis...

\- Ce salaud... Je vais le..., vociféra Killian en comprenant alors.

\- Non, s'interposa Emma avec toute la force qu'elle avait encore. On va le... le battre à la loyale. On va le... trainer en procès.

\- On a pas preuves.

\- On en fabriquera » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui était portant ouverte. Emma tâcha de paraître plus dynamique et elle se tortilla péniblement afin de sa redresser dans son lit. Waldo entra, son chapeau haut de forme et sa veste à la main. Il portait un large et vieux t-shirt publicitaire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Killian et le remercia.

\- « Waldo est venu jusqu'à l'hôpital pour me communiquer des infos ? Quel informateur dévoué, mentit-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Killian avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Je suis content que l'hôpital m'ait appelé. » approuva Waldo en prenant la chaise abandonné par Maitre Jones.

Il se rapprocha au plus près d'Emma. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir il prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « On m'a tout raconté. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle en feignant une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas. J'allais pas mourir de toute façon. C'est pas un connard pareil qui va battre Maitre Swan. »

Waldo s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Elle l'avait rarement vu si inquiet. Sa bouche fine se tordait en un sourire tombant que l'on voyait bien malgré sa barbe qui commençait à repousser. Le tristesse et l'inquiétude plissaient son front. Waldo avait l'air si accablé par le chagrin.

\- « Ma poule, quand on m'a dit que tu aurais pu mourir...

\- Je me permettrais pas de passer l'arme à gauche sans te prévenir, tenta Emma avec humour.

\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand j'ai appris que le pronostic vital était engagé, poursuivit Waldo en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais plus là ?

\- C'est vrai que les obsèques c'est chiant à organiser, compatit-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça... »

Emma déglutit. Ses yeux se firent humides. Elle hocha la tête, tenta de paraître de glace mais il n'en était rien. Waldo écarta ses bras et serra Emma contre lui. Il sentit les mains d'Emma se crisper sur son t-shirt. Elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Waldo perçut le hoquet des larmes.

« Tu peux te moucher dans mon t-shirt, je n'y tenais pas de toute façon. », dit-il en caressant son dos.

Emma rit à travers ses larmes. Le rire s'estompa pourtant bien vite et ne resta que les pleurs.

\- « Oncle Waldo, j'ai eu peur de mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais, ma caille, je sais...

\- J'suis ridicule...

\- Personne n'est là pour te juger. Tu peux pleurer, je suis là, Emma, je suis là.

\- Tu diras rien à Mamie, hein ? Elle va me pourrir après... »

A cet instant, recroquevillée contre le cœur cet oncle qu'elle avait choisi, elle était redevenue une enfant. Emma pleura encore, pour faire couler sa peur, évacuer son inquiétude. Waldo était là, présent, rassurant et à cet instant, il incarnait tout ce dont Emma avait besoin.

Appuyé contre le mur, Killian estima qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il avait toujours soupçonné que ce Waldo n'était pas qu'un vulgaire informateur comme Emma se plaisait à le décrire. Il avait toujours une tendresse et un amour dans son regard de Killian n'avait jamais su décrire mais à présent il savait : Waldo était sa famille.

Il regagna la sortie et se faisant, passa un coup de fil :

\- « _Allo ?_

 _-_ Hello _, mate,_ je crois que tu me devais un service ? J'ai sauvé ta carcasse du gang du Hollandais.

 _\- … Qui est à l'appareil ?_

\- Hook, souffla Killian.

 _\- Tu reviens dans le gang ?_

 _-_ Non. Mais j'aimerais que tu passes un petit message de ma part à quelqu'un.

 _\- Qui donc ?_

 _-_ Un certain Maitre Yvain, répondit Killian du bout des lèvres. Je veux quelque chose de propre.

\- _C'est toujours un honneur d'avoir de tes nouvelles. On va s'en occuper. Hésite pas à passer, on achètera du rhum.»_

Killian raccrocha. Il passa les portes de l'hôpital, plus serein. Justice serait rendue et il n'avait nullement besoin du marteau d'un juge pour se faire.

* * *

Le souffle d'Emma s'accélérait encore, se faisait plus saccadé. Elle courrait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Elle s'essoufflait. Elle décida de ralentir quelque peu l'allure en arrivant aux abords de chez elle. Elle poussa cependant la porte avec entrain après l'avoir déverrouillée. Elle trouva Mulan assise à la table du salon. Cette dernière porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture mais arrêta son geste en reconnaissant Emma.

\- « Hey..., souffla Emma. J'étais en train de... de courir... Et j'ai repensé à... Cette fichue histoire de... De scopolamine.

\- Reprends ton souffle, répondit simplement Mulan. Et évite de t'asseoir avant d'avoir pris une douche. »

Emma sourit malicieusement et tendit ses bras.

\- « Tu veux pas me faire un gros câlin...?

\- Certainement pas. Même pour tout l'or du monde, répliqua son amie avec dégoût.

\- Pourtant, si c'était Fleur..., suggéra Emma.

\- Même Regina refuserait. » répliqua Mulan avec une certaine fierté.

Ceci laissa quelques secondes Emma bouche bée. Elle retrouva néanmoins tout son éloquence dans l'instant qui suivit.

« Donc, j'me demandais, on a trouvé des traces de scopolamine dans ses cheveux. On aurait utilisé la datura modifiée sous forme de poudre. Wood aurait pu lui en souffler à la figure. Les effets sont rapides et hop, Regina met le feu à son manoir.

\- Mmmh. fit Mulan sans l'interrompre.

\- Et sinon, on a des traces d'atropine aussi, c'est ça hein ?

\- Oui, confirma Mulan.

\- Donc la première intoxication, c'est de la poudre... Pour la transformer en zombie et la contrôler » résuma Emma en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle esquissa quelques pas en soulevant ses pieds à tour de rôle afin de soulager le poids qui pesait sur eux. Ses mollets étaient un peu douloureux.

« L'atropine confirme qu'elle a été droguée par la plante... Mais un truc me chiffonne et j'y ai pas pensé avant : comment on l'a droguée ? J'veux dire, on pouvait pas lui servir une petite infusion à la datura aux yeux de tous. C'est pas tous des pourris dans cet hosto quand même... Y en a forcément un qui aurait fini par dénoncer le truc. Regina m'a dit qu'elle prenait plus ses médocs et quand elle le faisait, elle a avait plus de visions qu'en temps normal... Si c'était l'hosto et ses médocs, elle aurait dû redevenir normale, non ? Mais elle a retrouvé ses esprits qu'en dehors du cadre de Saint-Thomas... Il me manque une info...»

Mulan regarda Emma esquisser quelques pas, espérant faire un peu avancer son raisonnement. Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

\- « Ça m'énerve, je comprends pas... L'infusion c'est le truc le plus commun mais comment l'hôpital aurait fait pour intoxiquer que Regina ? Les autres patients ont pas ces symptômes, Ruby a piraté d'autres dossiers de patients et on a aucun autre cas similaire. La bouffe vient de l'extérieur, elle est pas préparée par Saint-Thomas...

\- Mange un peu, tu devrais avoir les idées plus claires après. Fleur m'a donné un truc qui devrait te faire plaisir, annonça Mulan.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Emma piquée par la curiosité.

Mulan ne dit rien. Elle se baissa et sortit un sachet marron du sac qui était à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit le sachet et extirpa une sucrerie qu'Emma ne pouvait décemment pas bouder, même après sa dernière expérience houleuse avec les beignets.

« Ça risque de foutre en l'air tes efforts », fit Mulan en la regardant de haut en bas.

Emma était en tenue de sport, luisante de sueur. Bien que remontés en queue de cheval, quelques mèches blondes collaient à son visage. Elle avait encore les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

« Haha... J'ai couru plus que d'habitude, je peux bien m'accorder un petit plaisir, se défendit-elle. Mais j'vais prendre une douche d'abord. »

Emma trottina jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, posa une main sur la rambarde et s'arrêta.

\- « Où est Regina ?

\- À l'étage. Elle potasse le bouquin que tu lui a donné. Elle est en train de tester les stratégies. Elle a dit pas vouloir être dérangée.

\- Ok. »

Emma leva son pied pour attraper sa chaussure et l'ôter de son pied, elle la laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol puis fit de même avec la deuxième.. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussa sans scrupule la porte de la chambre. Regina leva le nez du livre, gardant une pièce d'échec suspendue sans sa main. Elle la reposa doucement sur le plateau en apercevant Emma.

\- « Alors on teste les ouvertures ? Il est bien le livre ?

\- Passionnant, répondit Regina avec sincérité. Mais le système de notation est un peu obscur alors je préfère visualiser directement sur l'échiquier.

\- Ouais, c'est merdique au début. » approuva Emma en s'approchant.

Regina était sidérée de constater qu'après une absence inexpliquée de quatre jours, Emma fasse son entrée avec une telle désinvolture. En vérité, elle n'accordait pas tellement de crédit à cette excuse de dossiers en retard. Il n'était pas rare de voir Emma penchée sur ses affaires jusque tard dans la nuit lorsqu'elle était à la maison. Ceci ne pouvait décemment pas être la cause d'une absence si longue. A la voir si disposée à parler des échecs, Regina devina que son absence ne lui serait jamais expliquée.

\- « Tu rentres tard, constata Regina en avisant le petit réveil de la table de nuit.

\- J'étais partie courir.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. »

L'apparence d'Emma ne naissait aucun doute à ce sujet.

« Tu tentes une semi-ouverture ?, demanda l'avocate. La défense Karo-Kann est une des meilleures répliques à E4. Après tu fais D5 et tu peux libérer ton Fou en C8. Moi je ferais D4 pour t'embêter ensuite.»

Regina reporta son regard sur l'échiquier afin de visualiser les coordonnées communiquées par Emma. Elle feuilleta ensuite le livre pour retrouver le passage mentionnant la défense Karo-Kann. La contre-attaque d'Emma était pourtant.. surprenante.

« Et je peux répliquer à mon tour en faisant D5 » fit Regina en disposant son Pion avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma.

Cette dernière était à pressent proche d'elle, afin d'observer la disposition de l'échiquier, sans doute. Cependant, Emma était loin de s'attarder sur la disposition de l'échiquier, qu'elle était déjà parfaitement en mesure d'appréhender.

\- « Le Fou C8 peut ensuite s'avancer en F5 mais il serait dommage qu'il quitte les côtés de sa Reine, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

\- Tu ne parles pas des échecs, dit Regina.

\- Non. »

Regina crut bien entrapercevoir un regard brillant et un sourire amusé avant qu'Emma ne l'embrasse. Elle sentit ses doigts brulants se glisser dans ses cheveux bruns. Emma rompit le baisser un bref instant afin de pencher la tête et de poser à nouveau ses lèvres avec passion contre les siennes. Le rouge monta au joues de Regina. Le teint rosé d'Emma n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses deux heures de course. Bien que plaisant, Regina jugea bon d'y mettre fin pour demander :

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as manqué. » répondit-elle avec évidence.

Emma l'embrassa encore, plus fugacement cette fois et se redressa :

\- « J'vais à la douche. J'te proposerai bien de venir mais je voulais prendre une douche rapide pour discuter de l'affaire en bas.

\- De toute manière, votre amie est dans le salon.

\- Aaaah donc tu y as pensé. C'est vrai que la douche est un classique, pointa Emma d'humeur taquine.

 _-_ Cette vile stratégie n'as pas lieu d'être, Miss Swan.

\- Le Gambit de la Licorne a donc échoué. » rit-elle en disparaissant de la chambre.

Emma descendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides et plus détendue. Elle réapparut au rez-de-chaussée, d'humeur plus sérieuse. Maitre Swan était bien décidée à compléter le puzzle de cette affaire qui comportait encore quelques trous. Regina mangeait un muffin dont la couleur chocolatée le rendait on ne peut plus appétissant.

\- « Tu as toujours pas dit à Fleur que tu aimais pas les trucs sucrés ?, fit Emma en s'asseyant.

\- Non, souffla Mulan en rougissant. J'ai pas osé.

\- Vu comment elle aime cuisiner, je devrais peut-être sortir avec elle. » réfléchit Emma tout haut.

Si Mulan lui lança un regard noir, ce n'était rien comparé à l'amertume qui trahit les traits de Regina. Emma ne le remarqua nullement, trop absorbée par ses pensées.

« Peut-être que ce serait pas le jus de l'hôpital..., fit Emma en ôtant le papier du muffin. Sinon ça voudrait dire qu'ils empoisonnaient au hasard et que ça tombait toujours sur toi. »

Emma tourna la tête vers Regina qui prenait une bouchée de muffin. Un peu de crème au beurre resta sur son nez. L'avocate se garda de se moquer... parce que ceci lui rappelait quelque chose :

\- « Tu avais des muffins à Saint-Thomas. Ils venaient de l'établissement ?

\- Non, de Robin, l'éclaira l'intéressée. C'est la seule chose que je pouvais manger quand j'étais enceinte d'Henry... Henry adorait les muffins aussi. »

Emma sentait qu'elle était en train de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de plus savoureux qu'une crème au beurre : un indice. Elle tira sa chaise un peu plus vers Regina, comme si cela allait réellement l'approcher de la réponse attendue.

« Quand est-ce que Robin t'apportait ces muffins ? » interrogea Maitre Swan.

Regina chercha dans ses souvenirs des indices qui pourraient préciser sa réponse.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Mais ils m'en apportaient une vingtaine. » se souvint-elle néanmoins.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore confus et sa représentation du décours temporel restait mauvaise. Son séjour à Saint-Thomas lui paraissait immensément long et interminable autant qu'il pouvait sembler bref.

Emma attrapa quelques feuilles qui trainaient sur la table du salon. Il s'agissait de la liste des visites à Saint-Thomas. Elle avait surligné le nom de Robin Wood. Il apparaissait deux à trois fois par semaine et ce, tout au long de l'internement de Regina.

Sachant que la datura faisait effet pour les quatre à huit heures suivant l'intoxication avec une reviviscence au cours de la semaine qui suivait... La datura affectait Regina durant deux semaines au maximum. Emma pianota la table, ne resterait qu'une supposition malencontreuse : Emma s'était concentrée sur la sortie de Regina pas sur les causes de sa folie, et à présent elle devait se résoudre à ne jamais pouvoir prouver l'empoisonnement volontaire de Regina par son mari.

* * *

Killian s'adossa dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il replia méthodiquement son journal, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'y lire. Les lettres du gros titre du jour en étaient peut-être la cause

 _« Un avocat véreux passé à tabac : quand la loi fait mal. »_

Killian lança un coup d'œil au bureau d'Emma. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée en train d'agoniser sur son bureau, il peinait à être serein au travail. Il n'osait essayer d'imaginer ce que devait ressentir Emma.

Cette dernière accueillait un client, paraissait-il du moins, dans son bureau. L'homme était d'un certain âge, dégarni et doté d'épais sourcils broussailleux d'un blanc nacré. Ses jambes longues et frêles lui conféraient une démarche maladroite bien qu'il s'appuya sur sa canne. Il sortit d'épaisses lunettes rondes de la poche intérieure de sa veste émeraude et les posa sur son nez. On aurait dit alors que ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Il dégaina son stylo. Il dévissa le bouchon, libéra la pointe de son stylo-plume avant d'entreprendre de visser le bouchon à l'autre bout du stylo.

Emma était accoudée à son bureau et parlait avec fluidité, tout en ponctuant ses paroles de petits gestes de ses mains. Elle était sérieuse. L'homme prenait en notes, penché sur sa feuille comme devait le faire un jeune élève assidu. Killian crut même le voir tirer la langue.

\- « J'ose espérer que cette observation est professionnelle, siffla une voix hargneuse.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, M. Gold, répondit Killian avec un calme apparent en se tournant vers son patron. J'ai fini ma pause, je me remets au travail.

\- Je vous serais également gréé de faire part de l'avancée de vos dossiers à Mme Roz, susurra M. Gold. Toute avancée non rendue sera considérée comme un travail non effectué... ce qui sera, naturellement, retenu sur votre paye, Maitre Jones.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. » répondit-il en s'efforçant de paraître poli.

M. Gold repartit se terrer dans son bureau au bout du couloir. Il n'était pas rare de le voir lancer quelques pics de ce genre à Killian. Au même moment, Emma raccompagnait l'homme à la veste verte en dehors de son bureau. Elle lui serra la main.

\- « Merci, M. Hautecourt, de vous être déplacé si rapidement.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Georges, répondit M. Hautecourt en secouant la main d'Emma avec entrain. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider.

\- Si je peux vous aider à mon tour, n'hésitez pas, sourit Maitre Swan.

\- C'est entendu. »

Hautecourt quitta la cabinet, non sans avoir salué Ruby d'un généreux geste de la main. Sa démarche gauche faisait penser à celle d'une grenouille en incapacité de sauter. Le fin sourire amusé d'Emma s'effaça, voyant Killian l'approcher.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire encore ? Si cette affaire de poison t'inquiète tant, tu as qu'à consulter. Moi j'm 'en lave les mains, rit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait venir un notaire ici ?, demanda Killian sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- M. Hautecourt m'a aidée pour un dossier, fit Emma en haussant les épaules. Je te laisse, je dois retourner travailler. On se fait un resto avec Ruby ce soir ? J'ai bien envie d'aller dans ce resto-karaoké. »

Emma n'attendit pas la réponse et repartit dans son bureau. Elle fuit le regard de Killian et refusa de lui donner une réponse plus explicite, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

* * *

Regina ne tenait pas en place. Emma la regardait s'agiter, se lever, marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes et tenter de se défaire de son angoisse avant de se rasseoir pour lancer un regard plein d'espoir sur le portable placé bien en vue sur la table basse. Si elle continuait à faire les cent pas ainsi, elle finirait par creuser une tranchée dans le parquet du salon. Emma était plus calme, en apparence du moins, car intérieurement, elle appréhendait aussi grandement les résultats. Si Shützen avait assuré qu'elle appellerait alors ce serait le cas.

\- « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore appelé ?, demanda Regina avec crainte.

\- Elle avait dit qu'elle recevrait les résultats dans la matinée.

\- Il est déjà 10h35, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Les labos sont pas connus pour leur ponctualité. Et si Shützen insiste trop, on pourrait trop s'intéresser aux analyses qu'elle a demandées et ça nous retomberait dessus. », expliqua Maitre Swan.

Regina acquiesça. Elle cessa de vaquer dans cette petite maison comme un lion en cage et daigna de nouveau s'asseoir quelques secondes. La sonnerie les fit sursauter. Emma décrocha et mit le haut-parleur. La gorge de Regina se serra et son estomac se tordit définitivement, en proie à l'angoisse.

\- « _Swan ?_ , fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _C'est Fleur à l'appareil._

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Emma. Elle est avec moi. »

L'avocate posa son regard sur Regina qui palissait à présent à vue d'œil.

\- « _Quel âge avait le garçon au moment du supposé décès ?_

\- Quatre ans et demi. » répondit Regina d'une voix enrouée.

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté. Les yeux de Regina commençait à se gorger de larmes. Emma s'approcha du portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé exactement ? », demanda-t-elle.

A présent, elle craignait elle aussi d'entendre la réponse. Quelques bruits de feuilles se firent entendre, suivis d'un raclement de gorge.

\- « _Les ossements analysés révèlent qu'il s'agit bien d'un enfant de quatre ans. On a pu déterminer son âge par rapport à la maturité de ses os et de l'analyse de sa dentition_ , révéla le médecin légiste.

\- Oh mon dieu..., souffla Regina prête à s'effondrer.

\- _Je n'ai pas jugé pertinent de faire le test ADN que tu m'avais demandé..._

\- Pourquoi ?, coupa Emma d'un ton dur.

\- _Parce que le crâne présente des pommettes saillantes et une face relativement plate et... »_

La tête de Regina était sur le point d'exploser. La nouvelle était assourdissante de cruauté. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. C'était s'imposer bien trop de souffrance. Cependant, Emma était déterminée à avoir la conclusion des résultats, sans se formaliser du compte-rendu morbide et détaillé des informations.

« Abrège » coupa encore l'avocate.

La main d'Emma se crispa autour de l'appareil. On entendit un soupir agacé à l'autre bout du fil avant que le Docteur Shützen ne reprenne :

« ... _Le corps appartient à la race mongoloïde, il n'est pas caucasien, expliqua la médecin légiste avec calme. Il n'y a aucune trace de fracture crânienne. Si le véhicule l'avait frappé de plein fouet, il devrait y avoir des fractures diverses. La seule trace de traumatisme que j'ai pu trouver c'est une fracture sur le tibia gauche. L'os s'est ressoudé à peu près un an avant sa mort. »_

Emma se tut quelques instants afin d'être d'avoir compris ce langage obscur et propre aux médecins. S'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon asiatique qui avait eu le tibia fracturé alors...

\- « Ça ne peut pas être Henry ?, demanda Emma électrisée.

\- _Ça ne peut pas être Henry_ , confirma le médecin légiste. _Je me charge de remettre ce corps dans sa tombe. J'ai quelqu'un qui me doit un service. On va laisser ce garçon reposer en paix._

\- D'accord, merci Shützen. », répondit l'avocate avec gratitude.

Le médecin légiste mit fin à leur échange téléphonique. Regina se plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot ou un cri de soulagement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

« Henry n'est pas mort, répéta Emma. Tu avais raison. »

Regina ravala ses larmes et se reprit. Elle posa ses yeux brillants sur Emma.

\- « Dans ce cas où est-il ?, demanda la mère du petit garçon d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'intéresser de plus près à ce que fait ton mari. Je vais demander à Graham de nous obtenir ses relevés de cartes bancaires et on va hacker son portable pour voir avec qui il communique. »

Regina hocha la tête. Elle avait le sentiment que cette lourdeur qui l'oppressait sans cesse venait de s'alléger un peu. Respirer devenait plus aisé. Henry était bien en vie, quelque part. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver.

* * *

Ruby avait imprimé tous les documents qu'elle avait pu obtenir, que ce soit par le biais de Graham ou le sien. Maitre Swan en avait tapissé le sol du salon de chez elle, constituant une formidable mosaïque de papier. Elle les avait tellement lus et relus qu'elle en connaissait le déroulement sur le bout des doigts.

\- « Il n'y a aucun numéro suspect ?, demanda Regina avec espoir.

\- Non, marmonna Emma. Il ne parle que de son travail. Les numéros avec lesquels ils communiquent sont que ceux de ses employés...

\- Il n'y a aucune trace d'une maitresse ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Non... pas que je sache. Ou alors il utilise un portable avec une carte prépayée et dans ce cas, on en trouvera pas les traces... » réfléchit l'avocate tout haut.

Maitre Swan prit un document qui relatait de différents horaires.

\- « C'est un document qui vient du garage souterrain où Robin gare sa voiture. J'ai tous ses horaires sur le mois dernier. La voiture reste systématiquement au garage le week-end. Le GPS qu'on a posé sur sa voiture le confirme aussi. Il ne sortait jamais le week-end ? Il ne fait que parler et aller au boulot ? C'est quand même louche.

\- Robin sortait le week-end, se souvint Regina.

\- Il prenait sa voiture ?

\- Je suppose, oui, je...

\- L'as-tu déjà vu sortir sa voiture de ce garage un week-end ?, reformula plus clairement l'avocate.

\- Non. » fut contrainte d'admettre Regina.

Emma se pinça les lèvres, contrariée de cette réponse.

« Donc il sortait peut-être avec un autre moyen de transport. Le bus, le métro, un taxi, un voiture louée... Il peut partir n'importe où... Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! » pesta-t-elle en jetant les feuilles.

Emma avait beau se retourner l'esprit pour trouver une explication, une hypothèse tangible, elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver une. Elle alla chercher l'échiquier et demanda à Regina de jouer avec elle : elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de prendre du recul. La brune accepta. La colère d'Emma s' évanouit, absorbée et apaisée par les échecs.

\- « On l'a déjà suivi mais en semaine. Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on le suivait et qu'il a changé ses plans ?, supposa Emma en bougeant un Fou. Dans le fond, il pourrait aussi avoir trouvé notre GPS et il nous laisserai le pister que lorsque cela ne comporte aucun risque pour lui...

\- Si Henry est quelque part, il doit forcément lui acheter quelque chose. C'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. » pointa Regina.

Emma se pencha et ramassa le relevé des cartes bancaires de M. Wood. Elle donna la liste à Regina.

\- « Il y a un magasin inhabituel ? Un truc bizarre ? Un montant, une date suspecte... ?

\- Et bien..., fit Regina en parcourant la liste avec minutie. Non, je ne vois rien qui... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une ligne. Emma se redressa, avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait repéré.

\- « Ici, dit Regina en montrant une transaction.

\- Il a dépensé 50$ dans un magasin...culturel. Et alors ?, fit Emma.

\- Henry aime ce magasin pour ses livres. Je suis sûre que Robin a dû y aller lui acheter son cadeau.

\- Il a tout aussi bien pu d'acheter une housse pour son ordinateur portable et un livre de cuisine, fit l'avocate avec une certaine réserve.

\- Je suis certaine que cet achat concerne Henry, assura Regina.

\- ...D'accord, répondit Emma après avoir croisé son regard. Je pisterai Robin avec Killian ce week-end, on verra bien ce qu'on trouve. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'Henry est vivant, on va le trouver.

\- Merci. »

Regina déplaça une Tour. Emma faucha aussitôt un Cavalier avec un Pion. Regina devait lui poser la question :

\- « Qui était le corps du garçon qu'on a retrouvé dans la tombe d'Henry ?

\- J'sais pas. Sans doute un John Doe. Il y a des morts qui n'ont pas de famille pour leur payer une sépulture. Généralement, ils finissent dans des fosses communes. Au moins, ce gamin a eu quelqu'un pour le pleurer, même si c'était pas vraiment lui. »

Regina repensa aux heures qu'elle avait passé à pleurer contre la pierre de froide de la tombe gravée au nom de son fils. Ceci lui arracha un frisson. L'avocate se décida alors à la sortir de sa torpeur funèbre.

« Tu joues ? » reprit Emma, plus impatiente.

Regina déplaça sa Reine le long de l'échiquier, perçant les défenses établies par Maitre Swan. Emma se pinça les lèvres et chercha une parade. Regina était une adversaire de taille au Fairy Chess. Son regard vert vaquait d'une pièce à l'autre et on voyait presque sa nouvelle stratégie prendre forme dans ses yeux.

« Je me demandais... » commença Regina.

Emma leva ses yeux vers elle.

\- « Quand nous aurons retrouvé Henry et que tout sera fini, nous pourrions...

\- Il y aura encore un procès, pointa Emma.

\- Et après le procès, nous pourrions peut-être diner dans cet autre restaurant dont vous m'aviez parlé.

\- Chez Tony ?, fit l'avocate.

\- Oui.

\- Non. » lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Regina ravala sa déception, d'autant plus que son refus avait été étrangement franc et direct.

\- « Je refuse de manger avec quelqu'un qui perd contre moi aux échecs. Mais si tu me bats, pourquoi pas..., murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux choisir les règles, ajouta Regina.

\- Ah non, c'est moi, se défendit l'intéressé. Tu dois... mater ma Licorne avec ta Reine.

\- La Licorne est plus libre que ne l'est le Roi. La partie sera longue.

\- Un diner Chez Tony, ça se mérite. » argua Emma.

Puis elles redisposèrent les pièces à leurs places initiales. Emma lui laissa la main. Elles discutèrent encore au cours de leur partie. Emma prenait bien garde à ne pas se laisser battre et la Licorne se dérobait toujours à la Reine. Cette fois, l'avocate désirait perdre car cette proposition de Regina attestait bien de sa sincérité à son égard, prouvait l'absence de toute fourberie. Ceci ne l'incitait pas cependant à causer sa perte : si Regina voulait gagner alors elle devait s'en donner les moyens.

* * *

Killian avait loué une voiture pour le week-end. Le véhicule était on ne peut plus banal et sa carrosserie se fondait dans le gris ambiant. Ils suivirent le pick-up de Robin en gardant une distance raisonnable afin de ne pas attirer ses soupçons sans pour autant le perdre de vue. La voiture était en tout point semblable à celle qu'il conduisait habituellement mais Emma avait remarqué que les jantes ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation étaient différentes. Elle envoya le numéro de la plaque à Ruby en lui demandant de chercher à en apprendre un peu plus. Ceci leur serait bien utile plus tard.

Le pick-up quittait New-York et prenait l'autoroute en direction de Philadelphie. Deux heures passèrent et le chemin restait tout aussi gris et monotone. Puis il prit un bras plus fin de l'autoroute et bifurqua.

\- « Princeton..., lut Emma sur un panneau. Il y a un truc là-bas ? De la famille ?

\- Sa famille est en Angleterre, répondit Killian en suivant la route empruntée par Wood. Il n'y a aucune trace de Princeton dans sa vie. »

Killian laissa Wood prendre de l'avance, maintenant que la route était moins encombrée par les autres véhicules. Sur le siège passager, Emma s'agitait. Ils quittèrent la rue principale et ses commerces pour s'aventurer dans la banlieue, plus boisée. Les habitations respiraient davantage et la verdure était plus présente. Aucun portail ne clôturait les propriétés. La voiture de Wood s'arrêta devant une maison. Killian choisit de se garer dans la rue voisine. Il détacha sa ceinture et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule, Emma le retint par l'épaule.

\- « Tu vas rester ici.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette maison, contra Killian. Je viens.

\- Non, répliqua Emma avec plus de force. Tu attends ici. Je pars quinze minutes et si je reviens pas, je te lègue mon jeu d'échecs.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Swan.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis forcée de revenir. »

Elle sortit du véhicule et Killian ne put que regarder cette tête blonde s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Emma ralentit l'allure en arrivant à la hauteur du pick-up de Wood. Elle tendit l'oreille mais rien de suspect ne vint la mettre en garde. Elle se détendit quelque peu. On apercevait du mouvement dans le jardin.

« A moi ! Envoie la balle à moi ! » cria une voix enfantine.

Le jeune garçon était de dos et Emma ne pouvait juger que de ses cheveux noirs. Il faisait de grands signes exaspérés en direction d'un autre garçon, plus âgé que lui. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns et ondulés. Son visage enfantin et mignon le rendait attachant au premier regard. Il tapa dans la ballon et l'envoya au plus jeune qui râla de voir le ballon finir sa course dans un buisson.

« C'est trop fort, Roland ! Maman va nous gronder si on bousille les fleurs ! »

Il extirpa ensuite le ballon du buisson difficilement, ce dernier était profondément encastré dans les entrailles du buis. Il relança les branches cassées et les feuilles tombées dans le buisson afin de cacher les preuves du petit incident.

« Hey, salut les gamins. » lança Emma d'une voix mesurée.

Le garçon qui tenait le ballon se tourna machinalement vers elle. Roland se recula d'un pas, méfiant.

\- « Je... Je cherche mon chien, mentit Emma à court d'idée. Vous l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Non, répondit Roland.

\- Il est comment ?, demanda le garçon au ballon.

\- Il est grand et blanc avec de grosses oreilles, continua Emma. Et il rapporte la balle.

\- Maman veut pas qu'on ait de chien. » dit le garçon.

Emma le détailla minutieusement du regard. Elle reconnaissait son air réfléchi malgré son jeune âge. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois il y a deux ans et ne gardait de lui qu'un vague souvenir, rendu certes plus vivace avec la photo qu'elle avait trouvée pour Regina.

\- « Tu as quel âge ?, demanda alors Emma sur le ton de la conversation.

\- J'ai 7 ans.

\- Tu les auras que à la fin de la semaine prochaine, intervint Roland.

\- Tu sais j'ai des chiots chez moi, ajouta Emma à l'intention du jeune garçon. Tu veux les voir ? J'habite juste à côté.

\- Je dois demander à Maman d'abord. » répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il était jeune mais il n'était pas impressionné par un adulte. Il n'était pas méfiant d'Emma. Était-ce dans sa nature ou avait-il le vague souvenir de l'avoir connue ? Le petit garçon fit tourner le ballon dans ses mains.

« On en aura pas pour longtemps, sourit Emma en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. On va pas déranger ta maman pour ça. Viens. »

Elle lui fit signe de venir vers elle et lui présenta sa main. Le garçon laissa tomber son ballon et lui tendit la main à son tour.

« Non, Richard ! » cria Roland.

Cette mise en garde soudaine le fit sursauter. Il ramena aussitôt sa main contre son cœur et se tourna vers son frère. Emma tenta d'attraper Richard mais son geste brusque le fit reculer, hors de sa portée. L'amicale inconnue devenait alors un danger potentiel.

\- « Maman !, hurla Roland. Maman !

\- Et merde... » ragea Emma.

Elle fut contrainte de se raviser. Elle serra le poing, contrariée puis partit à toutes jambes. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir si elle était suivie. Elle concentra toute son énergie sur sa course. Killian la vit accourir et mit en route le moteur. Emma grimpa dans la voiture et reprit enfin son souffle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Killian, inquiet.

\- Démarre. » ordonna Emma, le souffle court.

La voiture quitta sa place sur le bord du trottoir et quitta la ville. Ils reprirent la route vers New-York. Emma ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce que la voiture prenne l'autoroute.

\- « J'ai vu Henry, révéla-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Il va bien ?

\- Il a pas l'air d'être malheureux, dit Emma rapidement. Il se fait appeler Richard visiblement. Il y avait un autre gamin, plus âgé qui lui ressemblait.

\- Un cousin ?, supposa Killian.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un frère, souffla-t-elle. Je vais voir ce que Ruby peut trouver comme infos. »

Emma envoya l'adresse à Ruby. La voiture s'éloignait, rentrant à New-York. Pendant ce temps, Roland et Richard décrivaient à leurs parents la femme aux cheveux blonds et au blouson rouge qui voulait leur montrer des chiots.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La ricine est un poison issue d'une plante (presque une copine de la datura donc). Il n'y a pas d'antidote et elle est mortelle à faible dose. La seule solution est un raidement médicamenteux afin de diluer l'effet du poisson sur l'organisme. Une lettre piégée à la ricine a notamment été envoyé à Barack Obama.**

 **Le mot « gambit » est un vieux mot pour désigner un croc-en-jambe.**

 **Parce que en ce moment, c'est vraiment le bordel pour publier, le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fic sera posté _dimanche_ prochain.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Raphi5930_ : **C'est le dernier chapitre, justice sera peut-être rendue ? x)**

 _Emy0708_ : **Que de haine envers Robin mais on le sentait bien depuis le début que c'était un con xP Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre ^^**

 _MissOeildeLynx_ : **Emma pensait à sauver Henry, elle s'est pas souciée de la loi sur le moment. ^^ Il faut lui pardonner ! (je te fous pas de vent concernant la demande l'épilogue, c'est juste que j'en parle en bas x))**

 _Morgane_ : **On va en apprendre plus sur la double vie de Robin :D Tu as raison : tremble, malheureuse xD**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Banzai ! xD**

* * *

La voiture de location s'était arrêtée devant un petit immeuble situé dans un quartier calme. C'est au quatrième étage que Ruby recevait Emma et Killian. Ils ne venaient pas ainsi chez elle mais la situation les pressait. Emma avait posé sa joue contre son poing et affalée dans le fauteuil grassouillet, elle regardait les murs et étagères parsemés d'objets en référence au loup : de la photo à la peinture en passant par les statuettes de bois et de verre soufflé. La poudre qui surplombait la cheminée du salon servait de support à de nombreux cadres photos sur lesquels on reconnaissait Ruby et sa grand-mère. Emma n'avait jamais su d'où lui était venue cette passion immodérée pour les loups... mais qu'importe ceci n'était pas le sujet du moment.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé de porter plainte contre cette ordure d'Yvain..., marmonna Killian avant de boire une gorgée de rhum de sa flasque. On aurait pu faire tomber ce salopard. Gold se serait même donné de bonne grâce : il n'aime pas Yvain depuis qu'ils ont fait la fac ensemble. »

Emma lâcha les statuettes de loups des yeux et se tourna vers Killian. Elle se lova dans le fauteuil et joignit ses mains avant d'en croiser les doigts. Elle croisa également les jambes afin de coordonner l'ensemble.

\- « On aurait pas pu prouver que c'était bien lui qui m'avait empoisonnée. On aurait accusé les beignets que tu m'avais donnés, répondit Emma.

\- On aurait pu le faire embarquer par Graham et on aurait trouvé le poison sur sa paume, contra Killian.

\- Yvain est le larbin de Wood. Je voulais pas qu'Henry puisse risquer quoi que ce soit. »

Killian se recula dans le fond du canapé et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir, qu'il pianota machinalement, contrarié et préoccupé. Ruby revint et posa une assiette de petits gâteaux, qu'aucun des deux avocats ne toucha.

\- « Ce qui est vraiment préoccupant c'est pas cette affaire de poison, commença Ruby en croisant les bras.

\- Ta mort aurait été tellement anodine, _Love_ , rit Killian en croisant le regard d'Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se reprit Ruby en changeant de pied d'appui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire dans ce cas ? » demanda Emma en se redressant.

Ruby pivota légèrement sur ses talons afin de se tourner plus franchement vers elle.

\- « Ils auraient pu envoyer de la nourriture empoisonnée et te la faire livrer, expliqua Ruby. Yvain a mis le poison sur sa main. Il savait donc que tu avais cette manie de te lécher les doigts. Il n'avait qu'à attendre et espérer pour que ça arrive.

\- J'vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, souffla Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un t'espionne sinon comment aurait-il pu être au courant de cette manie. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ruby devina alors ce qui la préoccupait et préféra dissiper le doute :

\- « Je pense pas qu'on t'aie suivi jusque chez toi. On fait toujours attention à éviter les caméras et les deux qui restent sur notre chemins, je les ai corrompues pour qu'elles transmettent les infos directement à mon ordinateur. J'ai regardé les enregistrements et je suis certaine qu'aucune voiture ne t'a suivie.

\- D'accord..., dit doucement Emma.

\- Mais on est au moins surveillé au bureau, fit remarquer Killian.

\- C'est un moindre mal, pointa Emma optimiste.

\- On n'est plus à une tentative de meurtre près. » railla Maitre Jones.

Emma décroisa les jambes et les recroisa dans l'autre sens. Elle apposa ses mains sur les accoudoirs respectifs du fauteuil, affichant une posture assurée. Ruby fit la moue et prit un petit gâteau de l'assiette, savant par avance que le combat ne faisait que commencer.

\- « Je sais que cette affaire te fait chier, Killian, mais je t'ai jamais forcé à m'aider. Tu peux te retirer si tu veux, je t'en voudrais pas, déclara maitre Swan d'un ton neutre.

\- Donc c'est ça ton excuse, _Love_?, la défia Jones en se penchant en avant. Que cette affaire est trop dure pour moi ? Je faisais déjà ce boulot quand tu découvrais l'existence du code pénal. C'est ton comportement qui est inquiétant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, répliqua Emma en s'avançant à son tour. Je pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. »

Ruby suivait cet échange sans trop comprendre. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore mise au courant des dernières nouvelles, tout au plus des informations qu'il fallait rassembler.

« Tu sais ce que Swan a failli faire ? » demanda Killian.

Ruby était tiraillée entre la curiosité et l'appréhension. Emma crispait à présent la mâchoire. Son poing se serrait inexorablement on sentait qu'elle luttait contre l'envie d'écraser son poing contre la joue de Killian.

\- « Elle a tenté d'enlever un gamin, lança Jones sans attendre la réponse de Ruby.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un enlèvement !, s'insurgea Maitre Swan en bondissant du fauteuil pour dominer Killian de toute sa hauteur. Wood l'a fait passer pour mort pour le retirer à sa mère.

\- C'est un kidnapping avec circonstances aggravantes du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un mineur de moins de quinze ans et que tu es avocate tu connais la loi !, gronda Killian en se levant à son tour.

\- Je voulais le ramener, c'est tout, lança Emma avec incompréhension devant le comportement de son ami. Ce gosse est déclaré mort. Il était dans une autre famille et...

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets en danger pour un gamin. Il avait pas l'air si malheureux, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Emma baissa les yeux. Peut-être que Killian avait raison sur ce point mais elle avait du mal à envisager que cet enfant ainsi violemment retiré à sa mère puisse être heureux dans une autre cellule familiale.

Ruby se racla la gorge.

« C'est pour quoi les infos sur la maison située Oak Avenue ? » demanda-t-elle pour donner le change.

Cette question sembla ranimer Emma et la sortir de sa torpeur.

« C'est l'adresse à laquelle on a trouvé Henry. Je veux tout savoir : le nom de tous les résidents, leurs liens, leurs jobs, les casiers judiciaires, leurs habitudes, les écoles dans lesquelles sont scolarisés les gamins, énuméra Maitre Swan en dépliant ses doigts pour tenir les comptes. S'ils changent de marque de lait, je veux le savoir, Ruby. Je veux tout connaître de la vie d'Henry. »

Ruby acquiesça, assimilant ce qu'il lui faudrait chercher. Lorsqu'elle aurait infiltré les fichiers informatiques, la maison de Oak Avenue n'aurait plus de secret pour eux.

\- « En parlant d'informations, tu as des trucs sur la voiture ?

\- Oui, approuva la secrétaire. Ce pick-up est en tout point identique au pick-up qu'il a habituellement : ce sont les mêmes options mais ce véhicule est pas déclaré à son nom. Il en a utilisé un faux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est fait avoir, murmura Maitre Swan à voix basse.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Ruby. Il a donc pu se déplacer en voiture sans qu'on le sache, vu qu'on le suit pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Killian observait Emma mener sa barque. L'avocate demanda à sa secrétaire d'éclaircir un point important :

\- « En parlant de suivre ses déplacements, on l'a jamais suivi un week-end et...

\- Nous non mais Graham oui, coupa-t-elle. Il l'a suivi une ou deux fois.

\- J'espère juste que c'était pas avec Little » siffla Emma entre ses dents.

Ruby s'autorisa un sourire rieur : Graham ne serait pas si stupide, pas après qu'Emma l'ait repris sur Little.

« Wood a très bien pu partir pour Princeton lorsqu'il était sûr de pas être suivi. Si c'est Graham qui s'en occupait, Little a très bien pu être au courant, intervint Killian. De plus, s'il entre avec une voiture dans un parking et en ressort avec une autre, le shérif à très bien pu le laisser filer sans même s'en apercevoir. »

Emma était forcée de reconnaître que son raisonnement était plausible. Little restait un élément gênant, même après avoir tenté de l'évincer.

\- « Mais on a placé un GPS sur la voiture de Wood, rappela Ruby. Et j'ai piraté son téléphone afin de pouvoir le suivre à la trace. Les coordonnées de son téléphone de sa voiture sont corrélées, il n'y a rien de suspect.

\- Sauf pour ces fameux week-end..., soupira Killian.

\- Oui, grimaça Ruby. Sa voiture est au parking et son téléphone indique son appartement... »

Sa voix s'éteignit, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Le visage d'Emma se tordit, de dégoût et de haine.

\- « Il avait tout prévu, tout prémédité et on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus..., ragea-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas tout prévoir, relativisa Ruby.

\- Sans toi, Regina serait encore en grande conversation avec son adorable mère, renchérit Killian.

\- C'est pas la question, trancha Emma. On aurait... J'aurais dû le prévoir, le suivre plus souvent et...

\- Tu as vu tout ce que nous donne Gold ? On peut pas et bosser pour le grand manitou des nabots et jouer à Sherlock Holmes, la raisonna Killian. C'est impossible. Puis on l'a presque coincé. »

Emma soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Killian avait raison mais cette lacune la frustrait. Ils se devaient de monter un dossier irréprochable. La justice tarderait à se faire entendre et en cas de défaite, les choses reviendraient à leur état premier : Regina à Saint-Thomas et Henry à Princeton dans cette maison mystérieuse dont Emma ne savait encore rien.

* * *

La coccinelle jaune roula doucement jusqu'à sa place, devant la maison mitoyenne. Le vrombissement du moteur se tut. Le ronronnement susurré d'une voiture vernie noire se fit entendre à son tour. Le bas châssis du véhicule donnait l'impression que cette voiture de sport glissait sur le sol. Elle partit se garer quelques mètres plus loin. Le conducteur sortit fièrement et claqua sa portière. Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns.

Emma s'appuya sur le capot de sa coccinelle et suivit Killian du regard.

\- « Tu as fini ton défilé ?, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à s'aimer.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour depuis que Narcisse s'est découvert lui-même. » rit-elle.

Ils plaisantèrent encore et Emma poussa la porte de la maison tout en s'appuyant généreusement contre Killian. Elle riait tellement qu'elle était pliée en deux et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Killian vacillait presque sous son poids.

Regina vint à leur rencontre, attirée par le bruit. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise en voyant Emma ainsi, presque dans les bras de Killian. Connaissant leur relation passée et le tempérament de l'avocate, le comportement était... incompatible.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Emma, qui riait toujours, tenta de se calmer. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de Killian avant de porter les mains à ses côtes. Son rire se mua en une respiration haletante et sifflante. Elle soupira et retrouva un calme relatif et éphémère.

\- « C'est rien c'est... On a déconné sur Gold et... Non laisse, termina Emma.

\- C'est pas important, l'excusa Killian dans un sourire amusé et charmeur.

\- Soit. » conclut Regina.

Killian sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha sans se donner la peine de prendre connaissance de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Emma reconnut la voix de Ruby. Killian avait embarqué un dossier et il devait le rendre à Mme Roz aujourd'hui, dans les plus brefs délais. Ruby avait entrepris de venir à leur rencontre afin de minimiser le temps de trajet. Killian déclara qu'il était en chemin et raccrocha.

\- « J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, dit-il.

\- Magne-toi, entre Roz et Gold, je sais pas qui est le pire,compatit sa collègue.

\- A tout de suite. »

Killian passa la porte et Emma referma derrière lui. Le fou rire s'était à présent volatilisé et elle était redevenue sérieuse. Elle remarqua l'étrange expression de Regina.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Mamie t'a fait chier ?, demanda Emma de but en blanc.

\- Mamie n'a rien fait.

\- C'est pas Mamie donc c'est qui ?, poursuivit l'avocate. C'est à cause de moi, de Killian ? »

Emma plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant à deviner la réponse. Regina ne cillait pas et tentait de rester neutre.

\- « C'est parce que je me marrais avec Killian ?, devina-t-elle alors.

\- Tu étais à moitié avachie sur lui..., fit Regina en roulant des yeux.

\- Et alors ?, fit Emma sans comprendre.

\- Tu es sortie avec lui.

\- Oui... c'est du passé. »

Emma ne comprenait pas le problème et même si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute pas formulé ses pensées d'une manière différente.

\- « Je ne changerai pas mon comportement pour te plaire. Tu me prends tel quel ou pas du tout.

\- Tu...

\- Je suis sérieuse, coupa Emma. J'adore Killian, c'est un de mes rares amis. Je suis comme ça, tu dois faire avec. »

Emma partit retrouver l'échiquier du salon : la partie s'était arrêtée telle qu'elles l'avaient laissée. Certaines pièces manquaient à l'appel et Regina avait conservé la plupart des siennes. La Licorne échappait encore aux filets de la Reine. La partie était longue, d'autant plus que la pièce à prendre était si libre sur le plateau.

« On reprend la partie ?, proposa Emma pour changer de sujet. Je sens que je peux te battre. »

Regina opina du chef et la suivit. Emma se détendit. Elle tira un peu le canapé vers la table et s'y assit en tailleur. Regina préféra avancer le fauteuil au plus près de la table pour dominer l'échiquier.

\- « C'était à toi, se souvint Emma, en tirant la feuille qui relatait des différents coups.

\- Femme-Dragon en H10 » annonça Regina.

La pièce de bois glissa sur le grand échiquier, évitant habillement le champ d'action des pièces adverses et se plaçant sous la défense d'une Antilope située plus en retrait. La Femme-Dragon menaçait Emma.

« Échec. » annonça Regina.

Emma approcha doucement sa main de le Licorne et fit vaquer son regard sur l'échiquier. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Regina puisse se montrer si offensive... Elle leva la pièce du plateau et la posa un peu plus loin, à l'abri, semble-t-il.

\- « Échec, répéta Regina.

\- Où ?, demanda Emma.

\- Avec le Canon. » répondit-elle en pointant la pièce.

Emma changea de trajectoire et posa enfin sa Licorne.

« Échec, avec ma propre Licorne » étaya la brune.

Emma chercha un échappatoire. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne pouvait pas subtiliser la Femme-Dragon et anéantir la menace. Elle n'était à l'abri nulle part sur l'échiquier. Chacune des pièces de Regina se protégeait les unes les autres et formait un rempart infranchissable.

« Tu as gagné. », reconnut-t-elle finalement.

Emma laissa tomber la Licorne sur le plateau qui roula sur le flan, accusant sa défaite. La fierté de la victoire teinta le visage de Regina. Elles redisposèrent les pièces à leur place afin qu'elles soient parées pour une partie ultérieure.

\- « Il va donc falloir faire ce diner chez Tony, soupira Emma avec exagération.

\- Moi qui pensait que l'idée de t'empiffrer te ferait plaisir, la taquina-t-elle.

\- J'peux inviter Killian ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Regina arrêta son geste. Elle leva les yeux vers Emma.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? », lança-t-elle dépitée.

L'avocate ne put cacher son amusement et éclata de rire. Regina roula des yeux : son comportement était puéril mais elle s'en voulait de s'en être sentie vexée. Elles parlèrent ensuite plus posément de cette sortie. Il était bon de se visualiser dans un après où tout serait enfin normal. Lorsque Henry fut mentionné, Regina ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur l'affaire.

« Quand tu as suivi Robin, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Emma baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier et aligna trois pièce sur leurs cases respectives. Elle avait préféré taire leur découverte. Regina n'avait su comment amener la chose, pensant que le silence de l'avocate était un mauvais présage.

\- « ...On a rien trouvé, mentit Emma. Il est juste sorti comme ça et..

\- Est-ce que tu me mens ?, lança durement Regina en se levant.

\- Non, je..., tenta-t-elle vainement.

\- Tu mens. », conclut la brune.

Au même moment, on entendit le verrou cliqueter. Killian revenait au moment le moins propice à son entrée. Il déposa ses lunettes de soleil sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur Henry ? » l'attaqua Regina sans préambule.

Killian accusa le regard noir et combatif de la mère du garçon. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Emma puis prit sa décision.

\- « Nous avons trouvé votre fils, annonça-t-il.

\- Il va bien ? Où est-il ? Dans quelle famille ?, le pressa Regina.

\- La ferme, Killian » s'interposa Emma.

Regina serra les dents. La colère la rendait effrayante. Elle poussa Emma et la fit tomber sur le canapé.

\- « C'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de savoir, cracha-t-elle.

\- On a pas encore recoupé toutes les infos, se défendit Emma avant de se relever. Et je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- M'inquiéter ?, répéta Regina dans un rire sans voix. J'ai cru enterrer min fils, rien ne pourrait m'inquiéter plus que cela. J'exige de tout savoir. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide pas que tu me protèges comme ces fous à lier de Saint-Thomas ! »

Killian se racla la gorge. Regina se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours aussi dur.

\- « Votre fils est à Princeton, dans une famille. J'ai été voir Ruby. Elle en a profité me remettre les dernières infos qu'elle a trouvées. La propriétaire de la maison sort presque de nulle part.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Swan en devançant Regina.

\- Elle apparaît que récemment. On a rien sur le début de sa vie : elle a dû vouloir recommencer à zéro. On la retrouve dans les fichiers un peu avant la naissance de Roland et...

\- Qui est Roland ?, coupa la brune.

\- Le fils de cette femme, fit Killian qui avait déjà oublié son nom, et de Wood. »

Regina tomba des nues. La nouvelle la laissa momentanément sans voix. Emma lança un regard empli de reproches à Jones : ne pouvait-il pas annoncer de genre d'informations avec plus de gentillesse ?

Maitre Jones expliqua sommairement les informations qu'ils avaient sur cette famille de Princeton. Puis, les hypothèses fusèrent.

\- « Il a voulu garder sa famille de Princeton et garder Henry donc il a éliminé sa femme, supposa Killian en montrant Regina.

\- L'autre est moins aisée financièrement, commenta Emma en parcourant un relevé bancaire déniché par Ruby. Il aurait pas été plus facile de se débarrasser d'elle et de garder Regina, Henry et l'argent ? Elle avait moins de moyens pour demander de l'aide.

\- Sauf que Regina a demandé le divorce, rappela Killian.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Swan. Ça a dû foutre la merde... »

Emma fit défiler les documents recueillis par Killian. Les informations étaient précieuses certes mais elles ne permettaient pas de tout expliquer.

\- « On sait pas comment Wood a connu cette femme... Il a très bien pu la connaître avant sa réhabilitation dans les fichiers de l'Etat. Et Robin ne fuit pas, pointa Emma en extirpant une feuille de présence.

\- S'il est serein, pourquoi fuir ?, fit Killian en haussant les épaules.

\- Les enfants ont dû me décrire pourtant, murmura Swan.

\- Tu dis toi-même que les témoins oculaires sont pas fiables alors tu imagines un gosse ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, pensive puis opina du chef. Regina restait silencieuse et suivait avec grande attention l'échange entre les deux avocats.

\- « Ou alors il sait qu'on a découvert le pot aux roses et il attend qu'on revienne, supposa Killian.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était impossible qu'on le fasse..., marmonna Emma.

\- Peut-être attend-t-il la fin de l'année scolaire pour partir ? Ça attirerait moins l'attention.

\- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce type peut avoir derrière la tête. »

Emma se tourna alors soudainement vers Regina, semblant réaliser quelque chose :

« Tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ok ? »

Regina se garda de répondre ou de s'engager.

« Regina, l'appela Emma avec insistance. Quoi que tu découvres, quoi que tu veuilles faire, tu ne sors pas cette maison. On va s'en occuper mais ne te mets en danger. Regina ? »

La brune prit une inspiration et réfléchit une dernière fois à sa réponse. Elle préféra donner à Emma la réponse qu'elle souhaitait entendre :

« D'accord. »

* * *

Regina relisait encore les documents qu'Emma lui avait donnés. Il y avait une adresse et ces noms, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce dont elle était certaine c'est qu'Henry était là-bas, avec cette personne, cette femme, cette nouvelle mère. Regina avait longuement et lourdement insisté et Emma lui avait donné les documents en coup de vent ce matin avant de partir au tribunal. Elle avait réitéré son avertissement : elle ne devait rien faire. Regina passa machinalement une main sur le pelage épais de Didi qui était couché à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas quitté et restait calme sans pour autant s'abandonner au sommeil.

Mulan déverrouilla la porte de la maison. Elle posa ses clefs sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Elle passa la tête dans le salon et y trouva Regina, affairée à un énième examen des informations en sa possession. Didi releva la tête et dressa les oreilles en reconnaissant sa maitresse. Il ronronna doucement plus qu'il ne grogna véritablement mais il ne quitta pas Regina pour autant.

\- « Emma n'est pas là ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- Non, elle est encore au tribunal. L'audience a été un peu retardée. »

Mulan fit un léger signe de tête en direction des feuilles que tenait la brune.

\- « Vous la connaissez cette femme ?

\- Non, je ne la connais pas.

\- Apriori votre fils va bien, murmura Mulan, indécise.

\- Cette femme a des antécédents, argua Regina d'un ton plus sec. Elle a des antécédents de violence et...

\- Emma n'a pas vu qu'il avait des bleus ou des rougeurs, contra Mulan.

\- Emma a dit qu'il portait un vêtement à manches longues. Peut-être qu'il a des bleus mais qu'elle ne les a pas vus.

\- Mulan, tu es là ? » appela Mamie depuis la cuisine.

Mulan roula des yeux et s'excusa auprès de Regina avant de partir en cuisine. Mamie avait une grande cuillère en bois à la main. Les casseroles chauffaient sur le feu et il s'en dégageait une douce odeur.

\- « Mamie, c'est pas le moment, tenta de la calmer sa petite-fille. Je suis juste venue pour m'assurer que Regina était toujours ici. Emma a peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

\- C'est ridicule, commenta Mamie en remuant un potage à l'aide de la cuillère. N'est-ce pas Regina ? »

Mamie avait l'ouïe moins fine avec l'âge mais elle avait entendu la rumeur des pas sur le parquet, à moins que ce ne soit seulement le cliquetis des griffes de Didi sur le sol. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir Regina dans l'embrasure de la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que Didi calmement assis dans l'entrée. Sa queue se balançait doucement. Il jappa, inquiet.

\- « J'ai vraiment cru l'avoir entendue..., murmura Mamie dans un souffle.

\- Regina ? » l'appela Mulan à son tour.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle marcha jusqu'au salon. Il n'y avait personne.

« Regina ? » l'appela encore Mulan d'une voix plus forte.

Son regard se posa alors sur le petit meuble de l'entrée qui attestait de l'absence des clefs et comme pour lui répondre, sa voiture rugit au dehors avant de s'éloigner sur les chapeaux de roues. Didi aboya plaintivement. Son aboiement couvrit le bruit vrombissant du moteur : Regina était partie.

* * *

Emma se leva et son client à côté d'elle fit de même. Il avait choisi d'aller jusqu'au procès et Maitre Swan avait dû se plier à ses désirs aberrants. Ce dernier, jeune et arrogant, arborait un blouson de cuir d'un rouge éclatant, digne d'un pilote de course qu'il était. Ce style vestimentaire commun aurait pu les rapprocher mais l'avocate mourrait d'envie de le frapper. Cet homme était jeune et déjà d'une arrogance et d'une bêtise sans pareil.

Maitre Swan avait fait de son mieux, il ne devrait pas écoper d'une peine trop sévère. Son client fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un regard langoureux et elle jugea opportun de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire cesser.

\- « Hey, ça va pas, non ?, fit ce dernier dans un faible murmure à la seule adresse de son avocate.

\- La ferme, McQueen. »

Elle lui lança un regard si noir qu'il se tut, ne cherchant pas à l'énerver davantage. Killian, un peu derrière elle, dans le public, avait bien remarqué ce geste si subtil et si caractéristique de Maitre Swan pour faire taire son client.

Le silence se fit. Le juge fit lever l'assistance. Il énonça sa sentence. McQueen écarquilla les yeux. Emma ricanait intérieurement de sa mine déconfite. Finalement, il y avait peut-être une justice en ce monde.

\- « Quoi ? Mais je peux pas refaire une route !, s'épouvanta McQueen.

\- Il va bien falloir. Puis ça fait tomber l'amende, lui fit judicieusement remarquer son avocate.

\- J'aurais préféré l'amende, râla l'accusé.

\- Ça vous fera le pied. » répondit Maitre Swan du tac au tac.

La salle se vida. Killian la rejoignit et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle.

\- « Quel petit con, marmonna Emma.

\- Les travaux d'intérêts général le rendront peut-être plus humble.

\- Espérons. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit son portable. L'écran ne cessait d'afficher des appels manqués et des messages de Mulan. Avant même que Mulan ne décroche, un mauvais pressentiment assaillait le cœur de l'avocate.

\- « _Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?!_ , hurla Mulan dans le combiné.

\- J'étais au tribunal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta Emma.

\- _Regina est partie !_

\- Quoi ?! »

Emma accéléra le pas, courant presque. Killian hâta son allure pour rester à sa hauteur et entendre le son de la voix de Mulan qui s'expliquait péniblement.

\- _« Elle était là, je me suis retournée et elle avait disparu._

\- Elle est partie quand ?, interrogea sèchement Emma.

\- _Il y a quinze minutes._

\- D'accord, je pars.

\- _Tu sais où elle est ?_ , demanda Mulan.

\- Oui. »

Emma raccrocha. Elle poussa violemment les lourdes portes vitrées du tribunal. Elle dévala les quelques marches et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière sans délicatesse, prit place derrière le volant et fit tourner la clef d'un coup sec. La coccinelle sortit de sa torpeur, pétaradante, prête à partir. Killian investit le siège passager puis Emma partit en trombe.

\- « Elle est à Princeton, dit Emma. Elle a dû remarquer un truc ou je sais pas... et elle doit être là-bas.

\- Elle s'est peut-être simplement enfuie quelque part dans New-York, tenta Killian.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on lui dit que son fils est mort, ça fait deux ans qu'elle l'a pas vu, rappela Emma en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, elle ne peut être que partie chercher son fils. Putain... pourquoi elle m'as pas écoutée ?!»

Les mains d'Emma se crispèrent sur le volant. Elle était tendue. Sa conduite irrégulière poussait les autres automobilistes à s'écarter de son chemin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ?

\- Ils ont une arme, argua l'avocate. Cette Underwood a une arme et je crois pas qu'elle hésitera longtemps à s'en servir. », confia Emma d'une voix blanche.

L'avocate grilla la priorité à une intersection, manquant de peu de s'encastrer dans une autre voiture. Le conducteur l'insulta et elle répondit par une injure tout aussi virulente sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Au contraire, elle incita la coccinelle à filer à vive allure.

\- « Et on va y aller...comme ça ?, demanda Jones, indécis.

\- J'ai deux flingues sous les sièges, révéla-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux. Tu sais toujours tirer ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas le plus agile mais...

\- Tu saurais tirer sur quelqu'un qui se trouve à dix mètres ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, c'est tout ce qu'il faut. », conclut-t-elle avec une lueur d'optimisme.

La coccinelle reprit sa respiration et Emma appuya sur l'accélérateur afin de forcer encore l'allure de sa voiture jaune.

* * *

Regina regarda regarda la boite aux lettres, lisant le nom de cette femme qui était l'auteur de son malheur : Marianne Underwood.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, passant par le jardin. Le jardin était désert mais quelques jouets d'enfants parsemaient l'herbe ici et là. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte. La tête de deux enfants se laissaient entrevoir. Ils étaient en train de dessiner, assis à genoux autour de la table basse. Les feuilles et les crayons encombraient la petite table.

\- « C'est la licorne la plus forte de tous.

\- Tu mens, répliqua le plus âgé. Ta licorne, elle peut pas battre un super-héros !

\- Si ! C'est la dame qui a dit.

\- C'est qui la dame ?, demanda narquoisement le grand frère.

\- C'est... Elle s'appelle..., chercha le petit garçon en prenant une licorne en bois sculpté dans dans sa main. E-Em... »

Regina ne réfléchit pas et entra.

« Henry ? », l'appela-t-elle tiraillée entre l'appréhension et une joie grandissante.

Le plus jeune des deux lâcha son dessin des yeux. Il se figea en voyant Regina. Son visage laissa entrevoit une joie éphémère qui se mua en une peur bleue. Il fut tétanisé en voyant Regina.

« Non..., moi, je m'appelle Richard... », répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Regina fut surprise de cette réponse. Pourtant elle ne pouvait douter qu'il s'agisse bien de son fils. Roland regarda cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et Richard qui était son frère.

\- « Mon chéri, c'est moi, fit Regina émue. Henry, viens me voir.

\- Je peux pas, sinon Papa va mourir, confia le jeune garçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Papa va mourir si je vais avec toi, chuchota Henry en proie aux sanglots.

\- Papa ne va pas mourir. » assura Regina bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens de ses paroles.

Les yeux d'Henry brillèrent de larmes. Il fit non de la tête. Il essuya ses larmes brûlantes avec ses petits poings.

\- « Maman a dit que si je parlais de toi, Papa mourrait, sanglota-t-il douloureusement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Pas toi, Maman, tenta d'expliquer le jeune Richard avec ses mots.

\- Qui est Maman ?, demanda Regina en essayant de comprendre.

\- Maman est Maman. » intervint Roland en se levant.

Quelques pas lents se firent entendre, claquant sur le carrelage froid. Regina leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se tenait fièrement devant celle qu'elle avait entrepris de détruire, sans la moindre once de honte.

« Les garçons, allez à l'étage, dit-elle. Maman va s'occuper de notre invitée. »

Son ton était dur mais cette dureté cassant était entièrement destinée à Regina. Les garçons filèrent dans leur chambre sans contester. Regina ne s'y opposa pas, ayant remarqué la présence d'une arme au poing de cette femme.

\- « C'est vous, Marianne Underwood ?, interrogea Regina.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi mais mon véritable nom est _Zelena_ _Davis_ , l'éclaira la femme. Je serais presque vexée que tu ne connaisses pas mon nom, _sis_. »

Regina plongea son regard dans celui de son bourreau. Ses yeux bleus étaient pales. Un large sourire carnassier fendait son visage. De longs cheveux roux ondulaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, ne faisant que contraster avec la robe noire cintrée dont elle était vêtue.

Regina resta impassible, ne sachant si cette femme tentait de faire preuve d'un humour morbide ou si elle était sincère.

\- « Je suis l'enfant que Cora a abandonné quand elle avait dix-huit ans, révéla Zelena.

\- Quoi mais...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne t'aie jamais parlé de moi.

\- Je ne savais pas, je pensais...

\- Que tu étais la seule, la petite princesse adorée ? Oh bien sûr, fit sa sœur dans une grimace forcée par le dégoût. Moi, je n'étais rien, je n'étais qu'une gamine sur le trottoir... mais je suis sortie de la misère et me voilà, _sis_. Je t'ai pris tout ce que tu possèdes, ne reste plus que la vie. »

Zelena leva son poing et le canon pointa le cœur de Regina, se tenant prêt à le transpercer au moindre désir de son propriétaire. Elle préféra cependant faire durer le plaisir et dérouler le cours de sa victoire inconstestable.

« Je t'ai tout pris, poursuivit Zelela ne pouvait s'empêcher sa voix de traduire sa joie malsaine, j'ai ton mari, ton fils, ton argent, tes biens. J'ai tout ce que tu as. Je n'ai qu'un regret : devoir t'abattre dans ma propre maison. Ton sang putride va être un calvaire à nettoyer...»

La maison était décorée avec bon goût et la brune y aurait bien reconnu quelques uns de ses tableaux de maitre ou de ses sculptures d'art si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée par le canon dirigé sur sa poitrine.

Regina retint sa respiration, sentant que la balle menaçait de partir. Quelqu'un passa la porte d'entrée. Le bruit de ses pas s'arrêta dans le salon. Zelena tourna la tête vers cet invité qu'elle n'avait fait que désirer. Elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant et son doigt caressa toujours la gâchette.

« Robin, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, tout sourire. Tu arrives à temps. Maintenant que Regina est là, tout est parfait. »

Robin posa doucement les cadeaux qu'il avait ramené à l'intention de ses fils. Il s'étonna de la présence de Regina mais pas du comportement de Zelena envers cette dernière.

\- « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?, interrogea Regina en fusillant Robin du regard.

\- Roland, mon fils, _notre_ fils, précisa Zelena en désignant Robin, a neuf ans. Tu es mariée depuis huit ans...oups !, s'exclama-t-elle faussement, dix ans maintenant, à Robin. Mais je te rassure, je ne suis pas ''l'autre femme''. J'ai rencontré Robin, _bien avant_ , bien avant toi. »

Regina se décomposait au fur et à mesure de ces révélations. Ceci ne faisait qu'attiser le feu de la folie de Zelena qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accabler Regina de cette vérité morbide.

« J'ai rencontré Robin à Philadelphie en 1998, quand j'avais...vingt-et-un ans. Ton précieux Daniel est mort _à Philadelphie_ en 1999... » sourit Zelena.

Regina accusa péniblement cette insinuation qui ranimait la premier grand drame de sa vie.

\- « Tu as tué Daniel ?, articula difficilement Regina sans oser y croire.

\- J'avais teint mes cheveux en noirs à l'époque...quel gâchis, se peina sa sœur en caressant sa longue chevelure rousse.

\- Zelena, arrête, la pria Robin.

\- Oh attends mon amour, laisse-moi m'amuser un peu. Tu as rencontré Robin en 2002, parce que je le lui ai demandé. » révéla la sœur machiavélique.

Regina ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout sa vie n'était finalement basée que sur un grossier mensonge, orchestré de toute pièce.

\- « Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi si c'est Cora qui t'a abandonnée ?, pointa Regina.

\- Parce que j'ai retrouvé Cora lorsque j'étais adolescente et qu'elle m'a encore rejetée, cracha Zelena avec hargne et colère. Tu étais si préciese à ses yeux... Je ne pouvais que te faire payer. Je t'aurais tuée depuis longtemps si Robin n'avait pas tenu à te placer dans cet hôpital.

\- C'était ton idée ? » s'horrifia Regina.

Robin baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard. Regina ne savait qui elle devait haïr le plus. Elle avait tant souffert au sein de cet hôpital qui avait désagrégé la moindre parcelle de son humanité... Zelena ne la laissa pas s'appesantir sur ses souvenirs, préférant rappeler sa présence et retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- « Son idée était... noble, reconnut-t-elle. Avec la dose de datura contenue dans les muffins et les médicaments de l'hôpital, tu aurais dû mourir. Ça n'a pas marché mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais rectifier le tir de ce pas...

\- Non, intervint Robin.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Zelena d'une voix doucereuse quoique contrariée.

\- Il y a les garçons à l'étage. » lui rappela Robin.

Regina saisit cette chance qui s'offrait à elle. Si cette femme tirait un plaisir malsain à lui voler tout ce qui lui appartenait, elle pouvait bien tenter de lui faire croire qu'elle détenait encore quelque chose.

« Il ne me tuera pas parce qu'il m' _aime._ » argua Regina avec une assurance judicieusement feinte.

Elle s'octroya même un sourire fier afin de faire bonne mesure. Sa soudaine arrogance embrasa Zelena d'une jalousie profonde.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Zelena en baissant légèrement son arme.

Sa surprise se mua en une colère noire. Robin tenta de la rassurer mais ces quelques mots lancés par Regina avait déjà permis à Zelena d'élaborer une nouvelle théorie.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu as voulu la faire enfermer ? Pour ne pas la tuer parce que tu l' _aimes_ _, elle_?,l ui jeta-t-elle au visage, dédaigneuse.

\- Nous sommes mariés depuis dix ans. Il a passé sa vie à mes côtés, appuya Regina dans un sourire toujours aussi hypocrite et forcé. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il couchait avec moi par devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il le faisait _par plaisir._ »

Regina formula ses mots d'une lascivité victorieuse bien qu'intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade, de peur que cette Zelena Davis ne décide d'abréger sa vie comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Robin se défendait auprès au Zelena et, se faisant, il ne remarquait pas ce qui se passait juste derrière eux.

\- « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, argua Robin. Je ne l'aurais jamais regardée si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé.

\- Toi aussi tu la préfères, n'est-ce pas ?, accusa Zelena, blessée, devenue sourde à ses paroles.

\- Je t'aime, déclara Robin avec sincérité. Je ne suis avec elle que parce que tu le désirais. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. »

Regina ne les écoutait plus si attentivement. Elle ne put retenir un discret soupir de soulagement en apercevant sa chevelure blonde et son blouson de cuir rouge. Emma leva son arme et prit en joue Zelena. Elle pointa méthodiquement le canon sur son bras et pressa la détente. La détonation déchira leurs tympans. La balle transperça la chair de Zelena. Son arme tomba dans un bruit sourd. Son sang gicla sur le sol et les murs. Elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant de surprise et de douleur. Regina se précipita pour prendre l'arme avant que Zelena ne puisse réagir et s'en emparer de nouveau.

Robin se jeta sur Emma et enroula son bras autour de sa gorge. Il lui tordit le bras et fit tomber son arme sur le carrelage blanc que le sang que Zelena rougissait par endroit. Killian pointait son arme en direction de Robin sans oser tirer : il risquait de toucher Emma.

Robin écarta la veste de son costume et dégaina son arme. Le révolver noir effleura les cheveux blonds du bouclier humain que constituait à présent Emma. Il resserra la prise autour de son cou afin de la tenir tranquille. Emma porta ses mains au bras de Robin et tenta de le faire amoindrir la pression mais en vain.

« Donnez vos armes à Zelena. » ordonna Robin d'une voix grondante.

Le visage de Killian se fit plus sombre, plus grave. Il ne baissa pas son arme.

\- « _Mate_ , relâche-la, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, menaça Killian.

\- Donnez vos armes à Zelena ou je lui fais exploser la cervelle. » répliqua Robin en pressant le canon contre la tempe d'Emma.

Zelena porta une main à son bras ensanglanté et qu'elle n'osait bougé du fait de la douleur qui la transperçait au moindre mouvement. Une lueur attendrie et éprise illuminait pourtant ses yeux quand elle entendit Robin se prononcer en sa faveur.

Regina regarda Emma. Elle baissa son arme avec précaution bien qu'Emma cherche à l'en dissuader du regard.

\- « Bien, l'encouragea Robin. Maintenant à toi.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, cracha Killian.

\- Tire, ordonna Emma. Tire. Ils chercheront à vous tuer de toute façon. »

Regina observa Killian, horrifiée. Ils ne pouvaient pas songer à cette éventualité. Si la balle tuait Robin, elle tuerait forcément Emma. Son cœur se tordit. Emma ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- « Tire, putain !, s'énerva Emma.

\- La ferme !, ordonna Robin. Posez vos armes ou je tire !

\- Je ne peux pas te tuer, Swan. » avoua Killian.

Emma le vit, avec horreur, abaisser le canon de son arme. Regina tenait toujours fermement la sienne, le canon toujours pointé sur Zelena.

« Je ne peux pas te faire ça. », murmura douloureusement la brune en s'apprêtant à baisser le canon.

Emma croisa une dernière fois le regard de Regina. Emma souffla quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Regina devinait cependant ce dernier message qu'elle lui livrait :

« Pour la Reine. »

Emma écrasa le pied de Robin. Ce dernier relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa victime. Elle attrapa le canon de l'arme et le dirigea sur son propre cœur. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle retint son souffle. Puis, elle appuya sur la gâchette. La détonation fut brève mais parut plus retentissante que les autres. La balle partit, traversant les vêtements, les brûlants, déchira le cœur d'Emma et transperça le cœur de Robin derrière elle. Les cœurs cessèrent de battre. Robin s'écroula sur le sol et tomba à la renverse. Emma s'effondra face contre terre.

« EMMA ! » hurla Regina.

Elle fit rouler Emma sur le dos. Elle posa ses mains sur le trou béant qui traversait son corps. Ses mains et son corps étaient secoués de tremblements de panique. Emma ne bougeait pas. Regina tenta d'appuyer sur la plaie, espérant encore arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang coulait sur le carrelage dont les cases se teintaient d'un rouge sanglant. Emma ne répondait pas, elle ne répondrait plus : elle était déjà partie.

« Emma, Emma... » pleura-t-elle dans un sanglot étranglé.

La Reine se tenait debout sur l'échiquier. Le Lion était à terre. La Licorne avait tout mis en œuvre pour contraindre l'adversaire à ployer. Cette partie en blitz à quatre touchait à sa fin. La Licorne gisait à terre, victorieuse. Échec et mat.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **L'expression « échec et mat » est une déformation de la phrase « al cheikh mat » en arabe qui signifie « la roi est mort/vaincu ».**

 **Le blitz à quatre est une partie éclair par équipe de deux : Robin/Zelena contre Emma/Regina ici.**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette longue fanfiction. ^^ J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu malgré la mort d'Emma... Pour te répondre** _MissOeildeLynx_ **, j'ai un épilogue en cours d'écriture. Je sais grosso modo ce que je vais mettre dedans mais je vous demande : il y a quelque chose de particulier que vous voudriez ?**

 **J'ai aussi deux fanfictions en projet autour de** _Blitz à Quatre_ **:** _Round Robin_ **qui mentionnera l'histoire de Robin et Zelena et** _Le Clouage du Cavalier de Nuit_ **qui parlera de l'histoire Emma/Lily.**

 **Un grand merci à** _EvilSwanMills_ **qui m'a poussée à reprendre cette fic que j'avais abandonnée ! :D**

 **L'épilogue arrivera le 8 novembre.**


	28. Notes

**Je me suis inspirée de pas mal de trucs dans cette fanfiction. Je ne vous ai trop rien mis pour pas que vous puissiez deviner la tournure des événements. Je vous donne tout ici.**

 **Je m'inspire de :**

 **Bones**

 **Elementary**

 **Perception**

 **Rizzoli & Isles**

 **Drop Dead Diva**

 **Body of Proof**

 **Detective Conan**

 **Sherlock Holmes,la série de Hayao Miyazaki**

 **Le livre le verdict du plomb**

 **le film Electrochocs**

 **le manga Shion no Ou**

 **Lie to Me**

 **How to get away with Murder**

 **Les Enquetes Impossibles**

 **...et d'autres que j'oublie**

* * *

 **Les affaires citées :**

Pelekai **: une femme qui souhaite retrouver sa sœur après le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il s'agit de Nani et Lilo de Lilo et Stitch. Le nom Pelekai apparaît dans le film. M. Bubbles est repris dans son rôle.**

Shell contre Milstead **: Orso est la version masculine du prénom Ursula. Le nom Milstead est le nom du travesti qui a inspiré le character disign du personnage Usula de Disney.**

Stromboli **: un homme qui fait du trafic d'enfants. Stromboli est le nom du marionnettiste de Pinnochio dans la version de Disney. Les victimes sont mentionnées : Jean-Christophe (Winnie l'Ourson), Andy (Toy Sory), les petites triplées Collette, Annette et Danielle (La belle et le Clochard), Auguste Booth.**

Bill Sykes : **Le méchant de Oliver et Compagnie. Le meurtre dont il est accusé rappelle son histoire dans Oliver Twist. Le procédé qu'il aurait utilisé pour tuer sa femme s'inspire d'un meurtre réel, celui de Helle Crafts.**

Carl Fredricksen et la famille Pérez **: Carl est le protagoniste de Là-Haut que l'on essaye d'exproprier. Pérez signifie « fils de Pierre », par extension j'ai pris ça dans le sens de quelqu'un qui est attaché à ses racines, à sa propriété. La famille Pérez est la famille de Kuzco l'empereur mégalo. (Le couple Carl et Ellie Fredricksen apparaissent aussi dans le restaurant de Tiana, dans le chapitre 22.)**

Lily Bagh-Naka contre le zoo **: Le bah-naka est une arme indienne. Le mot est hindi et signifie « patte de tigre ». Il s'agit de Lily la tigresse de Peter Pan.**

Ruben Fiend contre la sandwicherie **: C'est un 'cousin' de Stitch qui apparaît dans le film 2. J'ai gardé son prénom. Il se prépare beaucoup de sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans le film. « Fiend » signifie « démon » en anglais. L'affaire s'inspire de Matt Corby contre Subway.**

McQueen **: l'affaire de destruction de biens publiques est directement prises du film Cars.**

* * *

 **Concernant les personnages secondaires et les personnages cités :**

 **Chloé Bell est Tinkerbell.**

 **Léon Randall est le caméléon de _Monstres et compagnie_. « Léon » est le prénom dans la vf, « Randall » dans la vo. Comme le nom signifie « lion », j'en ai fait un employé et acolyte de Robin.**

 **Germaine est la limace secrétaire de _Monstres et compagnie_. Germaine est le prénom dans la VF, Roz dans la VO.**

 **Monsieur d'Arque est le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans _La Belle et la Bete_.**

 **Waldo est l'oie-ivrogne des _Aristochats_.**

 **Roublard (mentionné par Waldo) est le chien de _Oliver et Compagnie_.**

 **Milo Tatches et Audrey Ramirez viennent de _L'Atlantide L'Empire Perdu_.**

 **Tiana et Raveen viennent de _La Princesse et la Grenouille_.**

 ** _Fleur Shützen_ : C'est Raiponce. Shützen signifie « protéger, garder » en allemand, ce que faisait la mère Gothel. L'allemand est un clin d'oeil au fait que Raiponce soit un conte de Grimm.**

 **Roger (le trompétiste du restaurant de Tiana) et Anita (lassistante d'Edna Mode) viennent des _101 dalmatiens_.**

 **Edna Mode, Bob Parr viennent des _Indestructibles_.**

 **Didi, le chien de Mulan tient son nom du chinois. « didi » signifie « petit frère » et Mulan appelle son chien ainsi dans le Disney.**

 **Miss Marpole, l'enseignante d'Henry est issue du Disney _Dingo et Max 2_.**

 **Adam est le prénom de Rumpelstilskin. C'est le surnom donné à la Bête lors de la production de _La Belle et la Bête_ de Disney.**

 **Yvain est l'avocat de Robin car il est ''le chevalier au lion''. Selon le roman, Yvain a sauvé un lion et comme c'est le symbole de Robin... J'ai fait le rapprochement.**

 **La ''vieille dame en Ecosse'' à qui Emma a commandé l'échiquier Frairy Chess est la vieille sorcière de _Rebelle_ qui tient une boutique d'ébéniste. **

**Le psychiatre Christopher Adelphe Williams est Frère Tuck. J'ai changé le nom pour pas vous mettre sur la voie d'entrée de jeu. Christopher signifie « qui porte le Christ », Adelphe « le frère » et Williams « de William » dont la signification est « le protecteur résolu ». J'ai pris Christopher en référence à un passage où Frère Tuck porte Robin sur ses épaules pour traverser une rivière, les deux autres noms faisant directement référence au rôle que tient originellement Tuck.**

 **Bob Razowski qui croit qu'il n'a qu'un œil, se peint le visage en vert et craint les violons est le cyclope de _Monstres et Compagnie_.**

 **Ed Fisi, le patient avec les cheveux en pétard qui arrête pas de rire est la hyène azimutée du _Roi Lion_. Fisi signifie « hyène » en swahili.**

 **La petite Mary qui apparaît à l'hôpital psychiatrique (des cheveux noirs, des couettes et un habit rose) est la petite fille de _Monstres et Compagnie_.**

 **L'homme en gilet violet et pantalon blanc à qui Emma donne un sac est Aladdin.**

 **Mme Placard est un personnage de _l'Atlantide_.**

 **Hiro Hamada, le garçon à qui Regina prend le pc pour chercher les coordonnées d'Emma est le protagoniste du film _Les Nouveaux Heros_ de Disney.**

 **Fagin (cité par Waldo au sujet des livraisons de drogues) est un personnage de _Oliver et Compagnie._**

 **Les artistes Jafar et le Dr. Facilier viennent respectivement de _Aladdin_ et _La Princesse et la Grenouille._**

 **Connor Notthgingham est le Shérif que Notthingham. Connor signifie « celui qui aime les loups ». J'ai choisi ce prénom parce que le shérif est un loup dans le _Robin des Bois_ de Disney.**

 **Le juge Frollo est emprunté au _Bossu de Notre-Dame_ de Disney. Chez Victor Hugo, Frollo est un religieux mais Disney aimait pas l'idée de donner le mauvais rôle à un ecclésiastique alors ils ont changé. Frollo en italien désigne en italien la viande ''molle'' prête à être cuite. Par extension, cela désigne quelqu'un de faible, dépourvu d'énergie.**

 **Tous les personnages (à l'exception d'Yvain), viennent de Disney, que ce soit Once Upon a Time ou les classiques.**

* * *

 **L'établissement psychiatrique s'appelle Saint-Thomas en référence à Saint Thomas qui n'a pas cru à la renaissance du Christ qu'après avoir touché ses blessures. Le tableau « L'incrédulité de Saint-Thomas » de Caravage en est une magnifique représentation.**

 **Princeton : déformation de Prince's Town « la ville du Prince ».** **Philadephie : dont le nom vient du grec et signifie « amour fraternel ».** **Oak Avenue est une vraie rue de Princeton (merci Google Earth).**

 **La tombe d'Henry est située au cimetière Calvary (littéralement ''du calvaire''). Ce cimetière est situé à New-York. Il tient son nom en référence de la colline sur laquelle le Christ a été crucifié. De plus, ce cimetière est situé à Woodside, dans le Queens et je trouvais la légère référence à Robin et Regina comme assez amusante.**

 **Alice, une patiente de Saint-Thomas, chantonne le poème « Jabberwocky ».**

* * *

 **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction au début de la diffusion de la saison 4 donc avec la presque certitude que Marianne était the méchante de la saison. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai décidé de remplacer Marianne par Zelena. Dans la première version, Marianne mourait aussi.**

 **J'ai longtemps hésité à faire mourir Emma mais c'est la fin qui me semblait la plus cohérente.**

 **Le premier jet faisait 44 000 mots xD**


	29. Epilogue

_Morgane_ **: J'ai tout misé sur la fin xD C'était celle que j'avais prévu d'écrire depuis le début et je suis contente que tu adhères aux parallèles de la dernières scène avec les échecs :D Merci beaucoup !:D J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire ^^**

 _MissOeildeLynx_ **: L'histoire était tordue mais si tu aimes c'est le principal xD J'aimais trop Zelena pour renoncer à elle. x) Je me suis bien amusée à caser les personnages de Disney partout haha. En parlant de M. D'Arque : j'ai regardé et c'est aussi son nom dans la VO. Comme La Belle et la Bête est un conte français au départ, je pense que M. D'Arque est bien un jeu de mots avec « dark »... Pour ce qui est d'Emma, on va bien voir... Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire:D**

 _Flower_ **: Exact, la mort d'Emma est calquée sur Janes et Rizzoli ^^ Je serais déjà étonnée si Robin avait des fans au début de cette fanfic... Contente de voir que tu rejoins le fan club de Zelena:D (J'adore cette femme tordue haha)**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Ne pleure pas... x( Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec cette fin :D Merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère te retrouver bientôt sur une autre fic ^^**

 _Guest_ **: Haha c'est exactement ce que je me suis dite en écrivant la fin : « Quelle garce ». xD Cette fic se voulait sombre dès le départ, on pouvait pas avoir le carrosse et les chevaux blancs à la fin...:/**

 _Kima_ **: Merci ! Il fallait que ce soit triste. Jamais deux sans trois, fallait bien qu'Emma succombe ^^ '**

 _Guest_ **: Le crime, ça aurait été de faire un happy end ^^ merci beaucoup:D A bientôt sur une autre histoire alors :D**

 _Emy0708_ **: *te tend un mouchoir* Le mauvais cap est passé, courage! Les autres fins seront difficilement plus larmoyantes ^^**

 _Nanie_ **: Je suis contente que tu sortes de l'ombre :D C'est toujours sympa de découvrir un nouveau lecteur ^^ (j'aime bien les reviews pavées xP) Je suis contente de voir que la fic a su te tenir en haleine. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D**

 _Mel99_ **: Je suis fière de voir que cette fic fait partie des rares fanfics à t'avoir arraché une larme ^^ (et je dis ça sans sadisme hein x))**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La mercedes noire reproduisait machinalement le chemin emprunté par la coccinelle jaune bien qu'il n'y en ai plus l'utilité à présent. A l'arrière, le jeune garçon regardait les rangées de maisons mitoyennes avec curiosité et inquiétude.

« On va où, Maman ? » demanda Henry d'une petite voix.

Il manipula la Licorne de bois blanc entre ses doigts pour se rassurer. Regina ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta devant la maison qui l'avait abritée durant sa fuite. Elle regarda son fils à travers le rétroviseur.

\- « On va voir... les amis de Maman, dit Regina à défaut de trouver une meilleure formulation.

\- Y aura Mamie Ling ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Elle a dit qu'on ferait un gâteau ensemble et qu'elle m'apprendrait. »

Regina acquiesça et coupa le moteur. Elle se tourna vers son fils. Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton rouge pour libérer sa ceinture.

\- « Tu sais où on va cet après-midi ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Tu m'as déjà dit. Je suis pas bête, dit Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Henry poussa la portière et partit en courant vers la maison, sans laisser à sa mère le loisir de réitérer ses paroles rassurantes. En parler ne rendait le danger que plus réel. S'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pourquoi sa mère en parlait-elle autant ?

Regina rejoignit Henry sur le perron. Le petit garçon ne l'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il toqua à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, il poussa la porte.

« Je me demande quel ingrat rentre ainsi... » murmura une voix grave.

Henry s'orienta alors vers la droite. Il entra dans le salon et sourit à Killian. Ce dernier était apprêté d'un costume noir et sobre. Henry tendit sa main à Killian.

« Tu ne me fais pas la bise ? » pointa l'avocat.

Regina arriva dans l'embrasure de sa salle à manger. Henry fit non de la tête.

« Mon papa, il dit que les hommes se serrent la main. » expliqua-t-il.

Le visage de sa mère se figea dans une douleur silencieuse. Killian serra la main du jeune Henry et préféra répondre avec humour :

\- « Tu me serres la main parce que tu veux être un homme ou parce que je pique.

\- Mmmmh... Les deux », avoua Henry.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, sourit l'avocat.

Le petit garçon croisa les bras sur la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle des feuilles étaient éparpillées.

\- « Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je travaille, répondit Killian sans s'appesantir. Tu devrais aller avoir Ling avant qu'elle ne te tire les oreilles. »

Henry fit volte-face et fonça en cuisine. Il passa devant sa mère qui passa une main sur sa tête avant de le laisser filer. En écho aux paroles de Killian, on entendit Mamie criser depuis la cuisine :

« Quand je pense que tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ! »

Regina tendit l'oreille : elle perçut le rire de son fils expliqué à Ling qu'il était allé saluer Killian en premier. Ling fit mine d'être vexé et il n'était pas dure pour Regina d'imaginer son fils tenter de sécher les larmes de crocodiles de la vieille dame.

\- « Comment ça s'annonce ?, soupira Regina en croisant les bras.

\- On devrait la cerner, répondit Maitre Jones d'un ton grave.

\- J'ai hâte que ce soit fini...

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

\- Je crains que non » murmura Killian.

Regina préféra la laisser aiguiser ses arguments. Elle partit dans la cuisine. Elle laissa sa main effleurer la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle ne pressa sa démarche. Il était tellement étrange de revenir ici, d'autant plus après ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira et se redonna constance.

Dans la cuisine, Henry avait été assis sur le plan de travail. Il avait un grand saladier sur les genoux et tournait péniblement la spatule dans la mixture chocolatée.

\- « Allez, tourne, l'encouragea Mamie.

\- Mais c'est dur..., se plaignit le petit garçon.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne le mangera pas.

\- C'est pas vrai..., souffla Henry sans grande conviction.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit la vieille dame. Tu vas beurrer le moule et moi je vais remuer. »

Mamie coupa un petit morceau de beurre qu'elle donna à Henry. Ce dernier, mi-amusé mi-dégouté par la consistance huileuse du beurre, entreprit d'en tapisser le moule du gâteau. Regina les regarda faire sans intervenir : ces petits moments de normalité étaient précieux. Mamie versa la pâte dans le moule et laissa ensuite le jeune garçon racler les parois du saladier avant de s'en lécher les doigts.

« Tu as de petits yeux... »

Regina papillonna des yeux et regarda la vieille dame qui lui faisait part de son inquiétude à son égard. Regina fit un signe de dénégation et changea de pied d'appui.

\- « Non, ça va...

\- Je sais que c'est dur, souffla Mamie à voix basse. Mais tu n'as pas à faire comme si tout allait bien. Les enfants le sentent.

\- Henry ne mesure pas l'ampleur du problème, répliqua Regina d'une voix tout aussi basse.

\- Il voit que son père ne revient pas, que nous sommes tristes, que _tu_ es triste. Il ne comprend pas tout mais ça, si. »

Mamie posa sa main sur le bras de Regina. Elle était la même que lorsqu'elle avait accueilli Regina. Il y avait toujours cet altruisme, cette douceur et cette tendresse. Mamie caressa son bras de son pouce.

« Il est encore tôt. Tu devrais aller à l'étage et essayer de dormir. On te réveillera quand elle reviendra avec le déjeuner. On va surveiller Henry. » assura encore la vieille dame.

Regina acquiesça. Elle s'avança devant son fils. Ce dernier suçait son index et se délectait du chocolat qui le recouvrait. Il avait un peu de chocolat sur le visage ainsi que sur le bout de sa manche. Sa mère le recoiffa brièvement de sa main et mouilla un mouchoir avant de lui essuyer la bouche.

\- « Ne ta gave pas de sucre sinon tu ne mangeras plus rien au déjeuner.

\- Mais le gâteau de Mamie est trop bon.

\- Je vais dormir un peu en haut, tu es sage ? »

Henry hocha la tête. Il embrassa sa mère puis reprit sa discussion avec sa grand-mère Ling.

Regina quitta la cuisine. Elle monta à l'étage. Certaines marches grinçaient sous son poids. Elle se planta devant la porte de la chambre. Elle en tourna la poignée puis poussa la porte sans s'avancer. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait quitté : le lit, la table de nuit, l'armoire, la commode... Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ôta ses chaussures. Ces dernières tombèrent lourdement sur le parquet. Elle se mit sur le dos et apposa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle fixa le plafond quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux. Elle s'efforça de respirer plus lentement, de se calmer. La maison était calme. On entendait la rumeur des voix au rez-de-chaussée mais rien ne venait troubler cette quiétude bienvenue jusqu'à ce que...

« Alors ça j'y crois pas ! Comment tu as... »

Accompagnant ces paroles, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Regina s'assit aussitôt. La personne qui venait de troubler son repos laissa ses sacs marrons lourdement tomber au sol.

« Argh mais c'est pas vrai ! », pesta-t-elle.

Elle sautilla à cloche-pied avant se ramasser son agresseur de bois. Elle posa violemment la pièce fautive sur la table de nuit.

« Comment a-t-il pu la garder pendant deux ans en la laissant trainer partout ? »

Regina regarda la femme se défaire de sa veste de cuir rouge et la lancer sans ménagement sur le lit. Celle-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en posant avec prudence son pied meurtri sur le parquet.

\- « D'ailleurs, reprit Emma, c'est quoi ce lapin que tu me poses ? J'ai glandé plus d'une heure chez Tony ! Tu as une idée du pot de vin que j'ai dû verser pour avoir la réservation si tôt ?

\- Je.. J'ai...J'ai oublié et, tenta Regina.

\- Bravo, lança-t-elle dans un rire sans joie. Ceci dit, j'ai peut-être mal choisi mon jour...

\- Non, c'est moi. J'ai oublié. »

Emma soupira et fit signe à Regina de pousser ses jambes, ce que cette dernière consentit à faire. Emma s'assit sur le lit. Elle se pencha pour évaluer le préjudice causé à son pied, tout en continuant à pester et râler sur l'oubli du restaurant. Regina observa Emma avec attention. Sa bouche fine se tordait entre la colère et la douleur. Ses cheveux blonds glissaient jusqu'à ses épaules et son débardeur blanc échancré qui dévoilait les stigmates de son passé.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai pensé au procès et pas à notre rendez-vous » avoua Regina.

Emma reposa son pied à terre puis se tourna vers elle. Une musique s'éleva jusqu'à l'étage. Les vents accompagnaient les cordes frottées.

« C'est pas grave. J'ai pu passer quelques niveaux à Candy Crush et sympathiser avec le serveur. », sourit Emma.

Elle se tourna et se glissa à la place libre dans le lit. Regina la regarda faire. L'avocate tapota la place à côté d'elle. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le flanc, faisant face à Emma. La musique s'éleva alors, plus forte. Emma se rapprocha et prit sa main. Elle y entrecroisa ses doigts et l'auriculaire gauche refusa de se plier. Regina apprécia le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- « Henry a l'air d'aimer le gâteau nutella beurre de cacahuète, sourit Emma.

\- C'est un enfant. Il aime tout ce qui est gras et sucré.

\- Il a du goût. », soutint l'avocate.

Regina retira sa main de celle d'Emma et la posa sur sa joue. Emma sourit sous ses doigts. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Regina.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu connais pas ?

\- Non.

\- C'est la « symphonie fantastique » de Berlioz. Il a composé tout une musique pour déclarer son amour. Le plus fort c'est que la femme en question a fini par écouter sa symphonie par hasard et que ça a marché. Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés, confia l'avocate.

\- C'est une belle musique. » souffla Regina.

Emma porta la main de Regina à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla Regina.

L'avocate fit la moue et se rapprocha, collant finalement son corps contre le sien.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller.

\- Elle aurait pu nous trouver et nous exécuter ici, la rassura Emma.

\- Tu es si pessimiste.

\- Je suis réaliste, fit-elle valoir. Le contexte aurait pu changer mais la fin aurait été la même. Tu pouvais pas laisser Henry avec cette tarée. »

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Regina ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. »

Emma se détourna d'elle, se leva et attrapa sa veste rouge. Regina essuya ses yeux du revers de la main et la regarda poser sa main sur la poignée.

\- « Tu vas revenir ?, demanda Regina.

\- Non, fit Emma. Je ne peux pas, même si j'en ai envie. »

Emma ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement.

\- « Tu vas la rejoindre ?, osa demander Regina.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter... Et ne prends pas de datura pour me voir, je crois pas que je m'entendrais des masses avec ta mère. »

Elle sourit mais la joie n'y était pas. Si Emma ne trouvait pas ses propres plaisanteries amusantes, Regina était encore plus loin d'en saisir l'humour. La brune ramena sa main sur son cœur.

\- « Allonge-toi, ce sera plus facile de t'endormir.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Reste encore un peu.

\- Je dois y aller, répéta Emma. Dors maintenant, s'il te plait. »

Emma suivit Regina du regard. La brune s'allongea sur le dos et posa ses mains croisées sur son ventre. L'avocate la pressa à fermer les yeux. Regina soupira et s'exécuta. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle refusait le sommeil.

« Au revoir, Regina. »

Puis, elle entendit la porte se refermer et le mécanisme cliqueter. Le silence retomba. Le noir de ses paupières maintenant encore l'illusion du sommeil.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait pas les paquets de chez Tony qu'Emma avait laissés. Les draps à côté d'elle n'étaient pas froissés comme ils auraient dû l'être. Le cœur de Regina s'alourdit dans sa poitrine, de déception, de tristesse. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, telle qu'elle l'avait laissée. Emma n'était jamais venue. Elle ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir tenté de sauver son corps déjà mort. Ce souvenir morbide lui arracheaun frisson. Mais l'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'un bref instant, Emma était de nouveau là, vivante.

Regina s'efforça de respirer doucement et profondément afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sanglots. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit objet disposé discrètement à côté de la lampe de chevet. Peut-être était-il simplement là depuis le début, peut-être n'y avait-elle pas prêté attention, peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il disposé ici pendant son sommeil... mais la pièce d'échec était là. La petite Licorne de bois qu'Emma avait donné à Henry trônait sur la table de chevet, tel que Regina l'avait rêvé.

Des petits pas pressés claquèrent sur le parquet. Henry ouvrit complètement la porte dont la poignée cogna doucement contre le mur. Il arborait un sourire heureux qui se fana en découvrant sa mère.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, c'est rien, mentit Regina. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Henry ?

\- Mamie a mis la super musique de Béroz » expliqua le jeune garçon avec entrain.

Regina tendit l'oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'air sans le connaître.

« Y a Mamie qui danse avec Killian ! Viens, faut que tu vois ça, c'est trop drôle ! » la hâta son fils.

Il prit sa main et guida sa mère jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En les voyant arriver, Killian roula des yeux non sans se défaire de son sourire. Mamie ne cessait de reprendre Killian sur ses pas de danse et tâchait de l'éclairer sur la chorégraphie. Henry éclata de rire tandis que la vieille dame faisait tourner l'avocat qui devait se plier en deux pour demeurer à sa hauteur.

\- « Elle est chouette la danse de la super musique de Béroz, dit Henry.

\- La symphonie fantastique de Berlioz, corrigea Mamie.

\- Berlioz l'a écrite pour exprimer son amour à Harriet Smithson, expliqua Killian. Il l'a écrite en deux mois. Le plus beau c'est qu'il a fini par la conquérir et qu'ils se sont mariés. »

Regina resta interdite. Elle ne connaissait pas cette symphonie, elle en était presque certaine. Elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances de son écriture...

« Maman, danse avec moi. » fit Henry en lui prenant la main.

Elle y consentit pour lui faire plaisir mais l'angoisse du procès la tiraillait bien trop pour qu'elle songe à s'amuser ainsi. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, la musique s'éteignit d'elle-même, signalant sa fin. Henry cacha difficilement sa déception.

« On dansera plus tard » lui dit Mamie avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Henry essaya de les replacer. On toqua à la porte. Killian accourut pour ouvrit. La femme le salua et passa en faisant un pas de côté afin de pouvoir passer ses ses sacs assez volumineux. Didi resta à sa place, couché dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. On aperçut sa queue enroulée s'agiter de contentement en voyant sa maitresse mais il ne se leva pas. Depuis qu'Emma était parti, il restait souvent à attendre près de la porte. Mulan essaya de l'inciter à venir mais il refusa de l'écouter. Elle préféra donc le laisser, le temps de gérer sa livraison.

\- « Bonjour, les salua Mulan.

\- B'jour, souffla Henry.

\- Bonjour, dit Regina.

\- J'apporte la nourriture. J'espère que vous avez faim.

\- C'est quoi ? » demanda Henry avec intérêt.

Mulan déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère au passage avant de poser les sacs sur la table de salle à manger. Killian ôta prestement ses papiers. Henry avait suivi Mulan dans son sillage.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?, redemanda-t-il.

\- On mange chinois, répondit Mulan. J'ai pris un peu de tout pour que tu puisses choisir. Tu sais manger avec des baguettes ? »

Elle lui en tendit une paire. Henry les prit, songeur.

\- « Non mais Maman elle faisait le morse en les mettant dans sa bouche.

\- Ah bon ? » fit Mulan en regardant Regina.

Pourtant en prenant conscience de son air surpris, Mulan comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas de cette maman là à laquelle Henry faisait référence. Mamie posa sa main dans le dos de Regina. Killian préféra garder le silence. L'atmosphère était soudain pesante. Henry sursauta et réalisa son erreur.

\- « Pardon, j'voulais pas parler de Maman... enfin de.. Pardon, balbutia Henry paniqué.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, le réconforta Regina.

\- Je voulais pas parler d'elle..., fit-il en hoquetant.

\- Je sais..., fit sa mère en s'approchant de lui.

\- Pardon, Maman... »

Regina se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le souleva difficilement il était grand maintenant. Le petit garçon passa ses jambes atour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou. Regina déposa un baiser sur son front avant qu'Henry ne cache son visage dans son cou. Elle le berça doucement, sous le regard inquiet de Mamie, Mulan et Killian. Regina passa une main dans le dos d'Henry qui pleurait à présent. Elle sentait les larmes couler dans son cou. Regina mima du bout des lèvres qu'elle gérait la situation.

\- « J'veux Papa..., pleura Henry.

\- Je sais, mon chéri, je sais... Mais je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était pas possible, murmura doucement Regina dans l'espoir de le consoler.

\- Si j'avais pas pensé à toi, Papa serait vivant. »

Regina s'assit sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Henry refusait de la quitter et continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose, de rigueur. Regina essayait de le consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais on ne pouvait effacer deux ans de rabâchement et de torture morale aussi facilement. Henry finit par se calmer et somnoler contre sa mère. Regina ne mangea rien, trop inquiète et préoccupée par l'état de son fils.

En début d'après-midi, Waldo les rejoignit. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme le suivait dans son sillage. Celui-ci avait le crâne dégarni et d'épais sourcils broussailleux. Il portait un veste d'un vert passé et marchait avec l'aide d'une canne. Sa démarche était étrange, désarticulé et ils pliaient les jambes de manière excessive pour se mouvoir.

\- « Je m'excuse de vous déranger..., commença Waldo d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, assura Mamie en lui offrant un pale sourire.

\- M. Hautecourt est venu pour me montrer le...le... le testament d'Emma. » se reprit Waldo en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Killian fut le premier à réagir à la nouvelle :

« Emma a fait un testament ? »

Waldo hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait été surpris par cette annonce. Maitre Jones reconnut alors le notaire qui s'était entretenu avec Emma. M. Hautecourt sortit ses lunettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste et les posa sur son nez. Les verres ronds et épais faisaient paraître ses yeux bien plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Son apparence coquasse aurait pu prêter à sourire mais l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie.

« Mlle Emma Swan a modifié son testament peu avant sa mort, murmura M. Hautecourt. M. Goose a tenu à ce que je vous en fasse part étant donné que vous êtes concernés. »

Le notaire déplia une feuille qu'il avait pliée précédemment à deux reprises. A travers le papier, on devinait que la liste des biens était courte.

« M. Goose hérite de la coccinelle jaune. La maison mitoyenne est cédée au profit de M. Jones. Mlle Swan a expressément stipulé qu'elle tenait à ce que cette maison conserve son actuel usage. », énuméra le notaire.

Killian acquiesça, l'air grave. Emma avait pris soin de rester évasive mais Killian savait bien à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Mlle Swan cède son appartement à Mme Huai Ling et Mlle Hua Mulan. Elle a précisé qu'elle souhaitait que vous le revendiez et vous partagiez l'argent qui découlerait de cette vente. Le compte bancaire de Mlle Swan sera divisé en deux parties : l'une pour M. Goose, l'autre pour Mme Huai Ling. » étaya M. Hautecourt en lisant le testament.

Le vieux notaire se racla la gorge et lut les dernière lignes :

« Mlle Mills Regina hérite du Fairy Chess... qui doit être ici. »

Hautecourt parla des formalités mais ceci ne concernait que M. Goose. Regina s'étonna d'avoir été citée et s'attarda sur ce qu'Emma lui avait laissé...

\- « Qu'a demandé Emma lorsqu'elle a changé son testament ?, interrogea Regina.

\- Elle n'a modifié aucune de ses volontés précédemment formulées. Elle a seulement demandé à ce que votre nom soit ajouté. » l'éclaira M. Hautecourt.

Le notaire serra les mains de chacun.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » dit-il avec sincérité.

Tous acquiescèrent mais aucun n'eut la force de lui répondre. Waldo raccompagna le notaire à la porte. En revenant, l'atmosphère était tout aussi lourde. Regina caressait machinalement le dos de son fils qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle avait déjà préparé son testament... souffla Mamie les yeux humides. Elle était si jeune...

\- On a tous préparé notre testament, expliqua Killian. En travaillant pour Gold, on s'attend toujours à se manger une tuile. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait rajouté Regina.

\- Vous pensez que je guettais sa mort pour pouvoir la voler comme un charognard ? » le défia l'intéressée en se gonflant d'une triste colère.

Mamie, Waldo et Mulan suivirent l'échange du regard. Il était d'usage de parler d'Emma à demi-mot et aucun ne s'était alors exprimé aussi crument que Maitre Jones. Ceci était sans doute une des conséquences de sa focntion.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous insinuez, répliqua Regina. Vous croyez que sa mort me réjouit ? Je me demande tous les jours où on en serait aujourd'hui si je n'étais pas allée là-bas.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute..., tenta Mamie.

\- Ça l'est, se braqua Regina.

\- Regina, murmura Waldo, tu n'as pas forcé Emma à aller là-bas. Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gâchette. C'était son choix.

\- Mais si je...

\- Tu en peux pas réécrire le passé, soupira Waldo. Emma est beaucoup de choses mais pas une victime. »

Ils pouvaient au moins s'accorder sur ce point. Regina n'en était pas plus convaincue pour autant. La culpabilité la tiraillait toujours, l'oppressait constamment.

\- « Emma t'aurait botté les fesses pour avoir dit des bêtises pareilles, assura Mamie.

\- Elle aurait pas lâché l'affaire, assura Mulan.

\- On aurait eu droit à une longue plaidoirie sur le libre arbitre et la prise de décision. » renchérit Killian.

Ils imaginèrent alors aisément Emma faire les cent pas dans le salon et démontrant par A + B que sa mort ne dépendait que de sa décision propre et n'était en rien la cause hasardeuse des circonstances. Penser à Emma était encore douloureux et ceci leur noua la gorge. Les yeux se firent plus humides et Mamie essuya discrètement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues ridées.

Killian consulta sa montre. Il se racla sa gorge et annonça, sans joie aucune :

« C'est l'heure. »

Regina incita son fils à ce réveiller. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux. Il se frotta les yeux de ses poings.

\- « Henry, nous allons aller au procès. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé...

\- Encore ...? Je veux plus y aller.

\- C'est la dernière fois, assura Regina. Après, ce sera fini.

\- Je veux pas y aller, soutint Henry. Je veux pas la voir. Je veux rester ici.

\- Il le faut, Henry. Après, elle ira en prison et tu ne la reverras jamais.

\- Non ! »

Henry se dégagea de sa mère. Il lui fit face, serrant les poings et exprimant son refus catégorique. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour eux. Il avait fallu reconstruire un lien bafoué qui s'était effrité. Pourtant, même si les choses allaient mieux aujourd'hui, Henry restait angoissé et déchiré entre sa mère et la figure maternelle qu'il avait eu pendant deux ans.

\- « J'veux pas y aller. Elle va me gronder, marmonna Henry d'une petite voix.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de te parler, murmura sa mère avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas envie d'y aller mais nous devons le faire. C'est la dernière fois, après elle ira en prison.

\- … Je veux la Licorne alors, négocia Henry.

\- Elle est en haut, sur la table de chevet. »

Henry partit en courant à l'étage. Regina profita de ce bref moment de répit pour s'asseoir : ce procès la rendait fébrile. Ils devraient encore écouter les faits être rabâchés encore et encore. Elle passa une main soucieuse sur son visage. Tout cela devait cesser.

« Emma avait commencé à monter le dossier. Ses arguments sont inattaquables, étaya Maitre Jones. On ne peut pas perdre. »

Pourtant, même si cette femme était reconnue coupable, ceci n'effacerait pas les deux années de maltraitance psychologique qu'avait subi Henry, ni le meurtre d'Emma.

\- « Emma a été déplacée au cimetière Cypress Hills, ajouta Killian.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. » souffla Mulan.

Regina l'interrogea du regard : elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce déplacement.

« Emma aurait voulu reposer là-bas, dit Mamie d'une voix enrouée. Elle est à côté de Lily maintenant. »

Henry descendit les escaliers et sauta les deux dernières marches. Il tenait fermement la Licorne de bois dans sa main : il était fin prêt à affronter une dernière fois son bourreau.

* * *

L'architecture du tribunal rendait le lieu impressionnant. La pierre blanche était maitre des lieux. Les larges couloirs laissaient circuler les gens. Les avocats échangeaient leurs derniers conseils avec leurs clients, tout en se rendant à la salle d'audience. Maitre Jones se détacha de sa petite troupe. Il arrive devant un homme trapu et gras qui caressait un petit perroquet qui tronait sur son épaule.

« Long John Silver... » le salua Killian en lui tendant la main.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, dans un mouvement emprunt de lourdeur. L'une de ses jambes grinça. La pantalon un peu court laissait entrevoir les rouages d'une jambe mécanique. Silver se fendit d'un sourire qui était plus inquiétant que chaleureux. Son visage rond et gras était imberbe. Un nez assez proéminent habillait une place conséquente de son visage. L'un de ses yeux luisaient d'une faible lumière rouge. Killian ne s'étonna pas de ce nouvel œil bionique.

Silver lui serra la main. Sa poigne était rigide sans être brutale. Killian baissa les yeux sur la main de son ami de truand et découvrit une main d'un blanc translucide dont le plastique dissimulait les rouages de cette main bionique.

\- « Tu cherches à devenir la premier homme-machine ?, sourit Killian.

\- De la part d'un homme qui tranchait les gorges avec un crochet à la main..., sourit Silver.

\- Je ne suis plus cet homme.

\- Se battre avec un code pénal est quand même moins trépidant, rit-il.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Je pouvais pas refuser une visite de courtoisie... Puis tu as effacé mon petit désagrément.

\- Tâche que cela ne se reproduise pas. » lui conseilla Killian.

Silver passa un index grassouillet sur le plumage de son perroquet qui se laissa dorloter. L'homme bionique paraissait étrange au premier abord mais il s'en dégageait une certaine gentillesse.

\- « Tu étais pas contre quand j'ai pu te rendre service, Hook...

\- Et je t'en serrai éternellement reconnaissant, assura Jones. Je t'ai fait un petit virement.

\- D'accord, dit Silver son sourire s'élargissant et découvrant des dents à l'alignement discutable. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je veux juste qu'il te voit. Soit parmi les premiers à rentrer dans la salle. »

Silver acquiesça. Il donna une tape dans le dos de Killian ce qui surprit grandement ce dernier et faillit lui décrocher les deux poumons au passage. Killian laissa Silver et retrouva Regina et les autre pour les guider jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Regina suivit Maitre Jones et s'assit au bureau qui leur était réservé. Non loin, d'eux, une bureau similaire accueillait Maitre Yvain et sa cliente, Zelena Davis. Maitre Yvain rajusta pour la deuxième fois le nœud de sa cravate. Son visage était impassible mais ces petits gestes répétés traduisaient une certaine nervosité.

Henry était pour le moment assis sur les genoux de Mme Huai qui avait passé ses bras autour du petit garçon. Mulan se tenait droite sur le banc de bois elle n'était pas sereine. Waldo faisait tourner son petit chapeau haut de forme entre ses mains. Les coins de sa bouche tombaient en une expression triste et angoissée.

Zelena avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Une chemise et un pantalon noir l'habillaient ceci avait sans doute pour but de soigner l'apparence de son âme putride. Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard d'Henry. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Regina s'apprêtait à se lever quand son avocat la retint et l'incita à garder son calme. Henry avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Mamie, qui toisait à présent Mlle Davis d'un regard noir ouvertement menaçant.

Le juge ordonna le début de l'audience. Le silence se fit. Cependant, ceci était troublé par le ronronnement mécanique d'une chose in-identifiable. Le juge sonda l'assistance à la recherche de ce fauteur de trouble. Les avocats et leurs clientes firent de même. Le coupable se leva, faisant grincer le pas sur le sol carrelé du fait de sa généreuse corpulence. Le petit perroquet sur son épaule battit des ailes, inquiet de se soudain déplacement. Son maitre le calma d'un mot soufflé.

« Excusez-moi, votre honneur, je crois que ma prothèse me joue des tours. » lança l'homme d'une voix forte pour être sûr que chacun puisse l'entendre.

Long John Silver tordit sa bouche charnue en un sourire mi-navré mi-amusé. Le juge le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de froncer les sourcils.

Maitre Yvain reconnut cet homme qu'il découvrait pourtant pour la première fois à la lumière du jour. Il commençait tout juste à se remettre des diverses lésions et ecchymoses dont il avait été la victime et voir l'homme qui l'avait coincé dans une rue avant de le rouer de coup ranimait le fantôme de ses blessures.

\- « Monsieur, vous devez sortir. C'est une salle d'audience, pas un spectacle de cirque. Par ailleurs, les animaux sont interdits ici, sauf autorisation exceptionnelle.

\- Ok, M'sieur le juge, fit Silver en s'inclinant exagérément. Je vais trainer ma carcasse dehors. Bon procès. »

Il salua l'assistance d'un salut militaire informel et maladroit avant de quitter la salle sans se faire prier. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd qui raisonna fortement dans cette salle au haut plafond. Regina fut appelée à la barre. Elle alla s'asseoir et attendit l'interrogatoire de cet homme qui fut l'avocat de son défunt ex-mari.

\- « Mlle Mills, qui est la créatrice de l'association ''Les Joyeux Compagnons'' ?, commença Maitre Yvain.

\- C'est moi, répondit Regina avec calme.

\- Qui gère cette association ?

\- C'est moi, répéta Mlle Mills.

\- Étiez-vous au courant du trafic de drogue ?

\- Je ne l'ai appris que lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela durait.

\- Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous ignorez le trafic de stupéfiants qui avaient lieu au sein même de votre association ?, pointa Yvain.

\- C'est la vérité. » répondit Regina d'un ton dur.

La brune joignit ses mains et tenta de ne pas céder à la colère. Maitre Yvain perçut pourtant son mouvement d'humeur et décida d'en tirer parti.

\- « Le trafic concernait des feuilles de datura, soit la même substance que celle retrouvée dans vos cheveux. Vous meniez votre petit trafic qui vous permettait de vous approvisionnez pour votre consommation personnelle et c'est une overdose qui vous a conduit à l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Thomas.

\- Non !, s'emporta Regina.

\- Quelle meilleure couverture que la misère du monde, fit Maitre Yvain avec dégoût.

\- Espèce de..., gonda Regina en serrant la mâchoire.

\- C'est votre instabilité naturelle qui vous a donc amenée à Saint-Thomas ?, renchérit Yvain pour la faire craquer.

\- Objection !, intervint Killian en se levant. Maitre Yvain n'est pas un expert, il ne peut pas nous faire part de son raisonnement houleux concernant Mlle Mills. »

Le juge Hudson acquiesça. Killian se rassit.

\- « Faites attention à vos propos, Maitre Yvain.

\- J'en avais fini avec le témoin. » dit ce dernier en regagnant sa place.

Maitre Jones se leva et vint se placer devant Regina, toujours assise à la barre. Killian tira légèrement sur le bas de sa veste afin de la lisser et se rendre plus présentable. Il offrit un léger sourire aux jurés puis commença son contre interrogatoire :

\- « Vous dites que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce trafic de drogue avant votre sortie de Saint-Thomas ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

\- Emma... Maitre Swan, se reprit Regina, s'est rendue à l'association et a surpris une livraison.

\- Vous n'étiez donc pas présente ?, interrogea Killian bien qu'il connaisse par avance sa réponse.

\- Non.

\- Les preuves 6 et 7 constituent des photographies datées qui corroborent les propos de Mlle Mills, étaya Maitre Jones. Notez également qu'un relevé attestant de l'adresse IP de Mlle Davis atteste d'une commande de datura sur le dark web. »

Killian fit passé les documents concernés au juge qui hocha la tête. Sur les gradins, ceci arracha un pale sourire de satisfaction à Ruby qui s'était longuement acharné sur ce défi informatique pour en retirer une preuve significative.

\- « Vous avez été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique..., poursuivit Maitre Jones.

\- Oui, pendant deux ans, répondit Regina dans un murmure.

\- Pour quel motif ? »

Regina se tendit. Elle avait espéré ne pas revenir sur cet épisode sombre de sa vie. Killian lui lança un regard qui se voulait encourageant. Regina soupira puis répondit du bout des lèvres, presque dégoutée d'avoir à l'avouer :

\- « J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours.

\- L'avez-vous souhaité ?

\- Non. Je pensais que mon fils était mort mais je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver jusque là.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un a provoqué cet état ?, demanda Jones.

\- Objection. »

Killian roula des yeux. Il ne laissa pas à Maitre Yvain le temps de se plaindre au juge et reformula aussitôt :

\- « Savez-vous qui a provoqué cet état ?

\- Objection, s'obstina Yvain scandalisé. Spéculation.

\- J'ai en ma possession le diagnostic du Docteur Delbert Doppler qui va prouver mon raisonnement. Si votre honneur veut bien me laisser exposer... »

Le juge croisa ses longs doigts fins et invita Maitre Yvain à se rasseoir. Jones laissa transparaitre un sourire triomphant quoique fugace avant de reprendre. Il donna le document à Regina et lui demanda de le lire. Les jurés entendirent le compte-rendu du Docteur Doppler qui prouvait, à l'aide d'un compte rendu détaillé des substances retrouvées, un empoisonnement chronique à la datura.

\- « La datura causant des hallucinations d'une ressemblance troublante avec la réalité et du fait des doses importantes de scopolamine et d'atropine, je peux en conclure en ma qualité d'expert que l'internement de Regina Mills est probablement dû à la consommation de cette plante, termina Regina.

\- La datura est-elle aussi présente durant la durée de votre internement ?, questionna Maitre Jones avec assurance.

\- Oui, répondit Regina.

\- Si la consommation de datura avait été le fruit de votre consommation personnelle, elle aurait dû être absente lors de votre internement dans un cadre aussi sécurisé que celui de Saint-Thomas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose. »

Regina frissonna, en repensant à son séjour entre ces murs. Saint-Thomas l'avait affectée mais elle n'en avait jamais tiré un sentiment de sécurité.

\- « Est-ce que beaucoup de gens vous rendaient visite ?

\- Seulement mon... mari, Robin. »

Ce mot lui arracha une grimace dégoûtée. Les jurés arrêtèrent quelques instants leur prises de notes afin de suivre avec attention l'échange qui promettait de livrer une information intéressante. Jones esquissa quelques pas et se racla la gorge.

\- « Vous apportait-il quelque chose lors de ses visites ?

\- Il m'apportait des muffins.

\- Des muffins ?, répéta Killian tandis que les jurés s'empressaient de noter cette information cruciale.

\- Des muffins qu'il avait fait lui-même, expliqua la brune.

\- Les faisait-il avec quelque chose de particulier ? »

Yvain coupa l'échange.

\- « Pertinence. C'est un procès ou une émission culinaire ?

\- Si vous vouliez bien vous taire..., grogna Killian.

\- Maitre Jones, le rappela le juge. Répondez, Mlle Mills. »

Regina hocha la tête et s'approcha du micro.

\- « Il mettait du rhum dans la pâte.

\- Notez que le Docteur Doppler atteste que la datura est miscible dans l'alcool, claironna Maitre Jones avant de se tourner vers son homologue pour le gratifier d'un sourire vainqueur. J'en ai fini avec le témoin. »

Jones alla se rasseoir. Maitre Yvain mit ensuite en doute la solidité de l'adresse IP et de cet achat de datura. Si la commande avait été passé depuis le domicile de Zelena Davis, rien ne prouvait qu'elle se trouvait alors effectivement derrière son ordinateur. Regina secoua la tête, atterrée qu'une telle hypothèse puisse être recevable au sein d'un tribunal. Jones était pourtant forcé de reconnaître que cette hypothèse était tangible. Yvain continuait de mettre les accusations portées sur Zelena sur Robin Wood. Après tout, un mort peut difficilement se défendre des fautes dont il est présumé coupable.

« J'appelle à la barre, Henry Wood. », déclara Maitre Jones.

Henry sursauta, réalisant brusquement qu'on parlait de lui. Il se détacha difficilement de Mme Huai et se rendit à la barre. Du haut de ses sept ans, il restait encore petit et il abaissa un peu le micro pour que celui-ci s'abaisse au niveau de sa bouche. Il tapota doucement le micro et fut surprit d'entendre un bruit rond et étouffé faire écho à son geste.

\- « Présente-toi, lui dit Killian.

\- Je suis Henry Wood et j'ai sept ans » souffla Henry devant le micro.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de Zelena. Il leva les yeux et s'efforça de ne pas quitter Killian.

\- « Ta maman est Regina et ton papa est Robin c'est ça ?

\- Oui...

\- Peux-tu nous parler de l'accident ? »

Les yeux d'Henry regardèrent sur le côté, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- « Papa est venu me chercher à l'école... Puis... Puis on a été sur la route.

\- Sur la route ?

\- Oui mais on est resté un peu au milieu, expliqua Henry.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Killian.

\- Papa a dit qu'il fallait pas que j'ai peur, qu'il était là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il y a une voiture qui est arrivée. Elle est passée à côté et a foncé dans une voiture qui était sur le trottoir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je sais pas... Tout est devenu noir après, expliqua Henry. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez Maman.

\- Maman ?, répéta l'avocat.

\- Elle... » se reprit-il.

Il la pointa du doigt. Les jurés suivirent son geste. Killian leur intima de noter qu'Henry désignait Zelena Davis. Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Yvain d'interroger le jeune garçon, Henry se tassa sur sa chaise. Il était presque impossible de distinguer autre chose que ses cheveux bruns derrière la barre. Regina rajusta sa position sur sa chaise, prête à se lever pour rejoindre Henry si le besoin se faisait sentir. Killian lui conseilla de paraître moins agressive mais Regina ne l'écouta pas peu importe le bon paraître si Henry était en cause.

\- « Zelena est ta maman ?, commença l'avocat de la défense.

\- Heu... »

Henry regarda Regina, dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui donna la marche à suivre. Killian posa sa main sur celle de Regina et fit non de la tête : si elle influençait Henry, on pouvait remettre en cause tout son témoignage. Regina, bien que désapprouvant, baissa les yeux.

\- « Je sais pas... souffla Henry avec prudence.

\- Durant ces deux années, avec Zelena, qui a préparé ton gâteau d'anniversaire ?

\- C'est elle.

\- Qui a fait ton déguisement pour la fête de fin d'année ?

\- ...C'est elle. » répéta Henry.

Regina serrait les poings. Maitre Yvain était en train de peindre le tableau de la mère parfaite et Zelena était le sujet principal. Comment pouvait-il se permettre une telle audace après toutes les immondes qu'elle avait faite ? Henry se contentait de répondre aux questions de l'avocat, avec franchise, sans mesurer la portée de ses paroles.

\- « Maman nous a maquillés pour Halloween.

\- Nous ?, releva Yvain.

\- Oui, Roland et moi. On a été chercher des bonbons chez les voisins. On en avait beaucoup et on en a mangé après devant un film. Papa a passé le week-end avec nous, c'était chouette.

\- Est-ce que Zelena t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a frappé ?, demanda Maitre Yvain.

\- Non... Jamais. » répondit Henry.

Le visage d'Yvain s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait. Killian ferma les yeux et accusa la réponse donnée par le fils de Regina.

\- « Est-ce que Zelena t'a déjà dit qu'elle t'aimait ?

\- Oui. Plusieurs fois même, dit Henry en faisant tourner la Licorne dans sa main.

\- Et toi , tu l'aimes ?

\- Je...

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé passer du temps avec elle ? » insista Yvain.

Regina donna un coup de coude à Killian et lui glissa tout bas :

« Il l'influence, pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? »

Maitre Jones fut contraint de lui répondre qu'en l'état actuel des choses, Yvain ne dépassait pas les limites. Aussi, il ne pouvait s'opposer à ses questions bien que ces dernières, dans leurs formulations, induisent une réponse à Henry.

\- « Oui, elle était gentille avec moi.

\- Henry n'est pas capable d'en juger !, s'interposa Regina en se levant. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il dit !, répliqua Zelena en se levant à son tour.

\- Asseyez-vous » ordonna le juge.

Le juge ramena le calme dans la salle. Regina et Zelena s'échangèrent encore quelques répliques cinglantes avant se rasseoir et de se taire.

\- « Henry, commença Killian en s'avançant vers lui, Zelena ne t'a jamais frappé.

\- Non, jamais, confirma-t-il.

\- Mais t'a-t-elle dit des choses qui t'ont fait de la peine ou qui t'ont fait peur ? »

Henry hocha la tête. Killian l'incita à formuler sa réponse à voix haute afin que l'on puisse s'assurer de sa réponse.

\- « Avais-tu le droit de penser à ta mère, Regina ?, précisa Killian.

\- Non, je pouvais pas. Ni d'en parler.

\- Elle te l'a interdit ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle ? »

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur la Licorne. Il effleura le bois, caressa la crinière de l'équidé figé dans la matière puis la serra dans son poing. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Parce qu'on m'a dit que Maman était morte comme Mamie Cora et Papy Henry et que si je pensais ou parlait d'elle, Papa tomberait malade et mourrait... »

Henry reprit son souffle bien que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta d'articuler à travers ses sanglots.

« Et puis une fois... une fois, j'ai pensé à Maman parce que elle me manquait et quand Papa il est rentré, il a toussé... Papa est tombé malade. C'était ma faute. Et quand j'ai revu Maman, Papa est mort après. »

Henry essuya ses larmes à l'aide ses manches. Ses yeux commençaient à rougir et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il hoqueta et laissa échapper deux sanglots déchirants.

\- « Je voulais pas revoir Maman parce que Papa allait mourir... C'est ma faute, pardon... Je veux pas aller en prison...

\- Tu n'iras pas en prison. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta de la rassurer Killian. Qui a dit que ton papa allait mourir si tu pensais à ta maman Regina ?

\- Z-Zelena... »

Zelena Davis laissa paraître sa hargne. Elle était menaçante. Elle bondit de sa chaise, faisant trembler le bureau et l'assistance.

\- « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?!

\- Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole ! » cracha Regina dédaigneuse en couvrant la voix de sa sœur.

Le public commença à faire entendre sa voix, qui bourdonnait derrière les échos éclatants des deux sœurs. La moustache du juge frétilla indiquant un mimique agacé. Il réclama un silence qui ne tarda pas à revenir. Henry prit la main de Killian qui le guida jusqu'à sa mère. Henry sauta au cou de Regina, sous le regard désabusé et outré de Zelena.

Maitre Jones appela le dernier expert à la barre. Il s'agissait d'un médecin, un psychologue étranger à l'affaire qui avait reçu Henry en consultation à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois.

\- « La liste de vos diplômes est impressionnante...

\- Je suis Amadou Gentil. Je suis chirurgien. Je peux vous découper un fémur en quatorze secondes. Je suis aussi psychologue et sorcier en Amazonie. Je peux vous préparer une potion qui marchera bien mieux que n'importe quel médicament d'ici. J'ai reçu Henry Wood en consultation. »

Sa voix était grave, ronde, presque chantante. L'homme avait le teint mate, des épaules larges. Sa carrure était plus rassurante et protectrice qu'impressionnante. Son crane était ras de près et il avait des lèvres charnues et un nez un peu épaté. Il adressa un signe à Henry qui était retourné s'asseoir à côté de Mamie.

\- « Comment décririez-vous Henry ?

\- C'est un beau gaillard, claironna le Docteur Gentil. Il est intelligent, parle bien. Il est bien portant, son corps du moins. Et il aime beaucoup les échecs. »

Henry hocha la tête, approuvant les propos du docteur. Il avait des petits yeux et laissait sa tête reposer sur Mamie, prêt à s'assoupir.

\- « Son corps ? Qu'en est-il de son esprit ?

\- Les faits récents l'ont beaucoup affecté. On lui a dit que sa mère, Regina, était morte : il a dû faire son deuil. Puis cet interdit de penser à elle et cette menace de la mort de son père en a fait un petit garçon angoissé.

\- Pouvons-nous parler de torture morale ?, demanda Killian.

\- Pour être plus précis, je dirais que c'est une manipulation qui aboutit à une torture morale. Il est impossible pour un enfant de ne pas penser à sa mère. Il en a beaucoup souffert et s'est souvent blâmé. La tournure des événements renforce le caractère véridique et réel de la menace. Il a réussi à rétablir un lien avec sa mère et ceci lui apporte une stabilité dont il a bien besoin », expliqua le docteur.

Killian poursuivit son interrogatoire. M. Gentil allait dans son sens et ses réponses appuyaient les conclusions précédemment établies, inculpant Zelena Davis. Les jurés notèrent ces nouvelles informations puis Maitre Yvain appela sa cliente à la barre. Si Jones avait prouvé que Robin et Zelena se connaissaient bien avant que M. Wood ne rencontre Regina, Yvain cherchait à démontrer son innocence en pointant une certaine zone d'ombre que Killian ne pourrait jamais éclaircir, fautes de preuves.

\- « Qui a eu l'idée de mettre Regina en hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Robin, répondit Zelena. Il a préféré cette option plus... humaine.

\- Qui a orchestré l'accident d'Henry ?

\- Robin.

\- Qui a ramené Henry chez vous ?

\- Robin, répéta Zelena.

\- Vous n'avez en aucun cas aidé M. Robin Wood à préparer ceci ?

\- En aucun cas. » avança Zelena avec une assurance déconcertante.

Killian ne pourrait jamais prouver que Zelena orchestrait et préméditait les actes ignobles dont avaient été victimes Regina et Henry.

Yvain orienta son interrogatoire vers le dernier point, et non des moindres : la mort d'Emma. L'air sembla plus lourd mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression.

\- « Avez-vous orienté le canon de l'arme sur Emma ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous pressé la gâchette dans ce cas ?, reformula Yvain.

\- Non, maintint Zelena.

\- Merci. »

Maitre Yvain passa la main à son homologue.

« Qui a sorti l'arme en premier ? » interrogea Killian de but en blanc.

Zelena garda le silence. Killian esquissa quelques pas avant de lui faire face et de la défier ouvertement.

\- « Qui a sorti l'arme en premier ?, redemanda Maitre Jones d'un ton cassant. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment.

\- Moi, répondit Zelena avec empressement. Mais elle a pénétré dans mon domicile et a menacé mes enfants. Je n'ai fait que les protéger de cette folle dégénérée et...

\- Je vous prierais de simplement répondre à mes questions, coupa l'avocat. Vous avez menacé Regina avec votre arme. Puis Mlle Swan et moi-même sommes arrivés. Swan vous a désarmée. M. Wood a pris Mlle Swan comme otage. Est-ce exact ? »

Killian fut forcé de réitérer sa question afin d'obtenir une réponse. Il finit par arracher un faible « oui » à Zelena.

\- « _Vous_ avez déclenché les hostilités. _Vous_ avez créé un dilemme insoluble qui a poussé Swan à se donner la mort, explosa Killian. _Vous_ avez incité Swan au suicide. _Vous_ êtes responsable de sa mort.

\- Elle a choisi de mourir, cracha Zelena en se penchant vers lui. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'y pousser. Si elle est assez stupide pour se suicider, je ne suis pas responsable de son manque de discernement.

\- Vous..., commença Jones.

\- Gardez votre calme, Maitre Jones, au quel cas, je serai contraint de vous faire sortir, lui rappela le juge Hudson derrière sa moustache broussailleuse.

\- Bien, votre honneur. » se reprit l'avocat.

Killian énuméra le traquenard des sachets de drogues dissimulé dans la voiture d'Emma. Il montra le constat et l'extrait d'une vidéo-surveillance qui avait filmé l'accident survenu à un carrefour.

Il montra également une vidéo du cabinet. On y voyait Emma s'acharner à ouvrir un colis sur son bureau. Elle abonnait finalement pour rejoindre le bureau de Killian. La voir suscitait une triste joie. Au moment où Emma quittait son bureau, le colis explosait. Le souffle de l'explosion noircit les murs vitrés, renversa les affaires disposées sur le bureau, brûla et rongea le mobilier. On pouvait même voir le Fairy Chess être renversé, les pièces rouler sur le sol, calcinées et brûlées.

Emma lui en avait parlée mais le découvrir de ses yeux, rendait cette attaque encore plus virulente qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Regina posa son regard sur Zelena. Cette dernière regardait la vidéo et Regina fronça les sourcils, découvrant une infirme expression de fierté qu'elle fut la seule à remarquer.

Regina écouta Maitre Jones finir sa plaidoirie. Il évoquait, plus qu'une incitation au suicide, un homicide volontaire. Il pointait, avec justesse sans doute, que les attaques répétées dont avaient été victimes Emma était en lien avec le fait qu'elle ait pris en main l'affaire de Regina Mills. Maitre Yvain évoqua la caractère vague de ses propos mais qu'importe : les jurés avaient entendu son hypothèse.

Killian bifurqua et relata des homicides de SDF ainsi que du pick-up bleu vu par plusieurs témoins qui vinrent se faire entendre à la barre. Killian évoqua le pick-up en question était celui de Zelena : les analyses ont prouvé que le sang retrouvé sur le véhicule était celui de certains SDF. Du fait des analyses tardives, ils n'avaient pas pu identifier le sang de toutes les victimes. Durant son contre interrogatoire, Maitre Yvain mentionna avec aplomb que rien ne prouvait que c'était Zelena Davis qui se trouvait derrière le volant au moment des agressions.

Le procès se termina sur cette note amère. L'issu de ce procès reposait désormais entre les mains des jurés choisis avec soin par Maitre Jones et Maitre Yvain.

* * *

On les avait rappelés pour les informer que le verdict allait être rendu. Regina garda Henry contre elle. Il arrivait tout juste à ses hanches mais il était déjà si grand. Elle caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer, ou peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même. Le procès avait été éprouvant, pour eux tous mais surtout pour lui.

\- « Je veux pas la voir..., chuchota Henry à sa mère.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, assura Regina. On va rester ici. »

Ruby regarda Regina et lui proposa :

« Si vous voulez, je peux le garder... si vous voulez entendre le verdict. »

Regina posa les yeux sur Henry. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser.

\- « Si tu veux que je reste avec toi, je resterai, assura-t-elle à son fils.

\- … Je vais rester avec Ruby. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Tout avait été difficile depuis. Les procès s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres. Gregory Mendell avait été condamné pour torture et abus de faiblesse, avec des circonstances aggravantes du fait de sa profession. Tamara Hunter l'avait suivi dans sa chute, tombant pour complicité et non-assistance à personne en danger. Killian s'était chargé de cette affaire de bon cœur.

C'est Adam Gold lui-même qui s'était chargé d'attaquer l'hôpital et M. D'Arque qui était à sa tête. Accusé de défaut de soins, de non-assistance à personne en danger et de maltraitance, Gold avait tenté d'enfoncer le clou en plaidant l'association de malfaiteurs et abus de biens sociaux. Killian soupçonnait même Gold d'avoir fabriqué des preuves de toutes pièces:M. D'Arque avait été ouvertement surpris de certaines accusations. D'anciens résidents de Saint-Thomas avaient accepté de plaider. L'hôpital avait depuis fermé ses portes et M. D'Arque était interdit d'exercer dans le domaine médical.

Mais le procès que Regina attendait avec le plus d'angoisse était celui de Zelena Davis qui était l'auteur de ses malheurs. Robin était mort et on ne peut condamner un défunt pour ses méfaits passés.

\- « Je suis assez confiante quant au verdict, annonça Maitre Jones. Le jury était déjà enclin à être de notre côté. Maitre Yvain n'y changera rien.

\- Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir une rémunération pour votre plaidoirie ?, redemanda Regina.

\- Certain. » assura-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Regina vit une vieille dame remonter le couloir à vive allure. Elle portait une robe bleue et avait encore le tablier blanc du restaurant. Sa petite-fille la suivait d'un pas vif, peinant presque à suivre le pas hâté de sa grand-mère.

\- « Ça, j'y crois pas qu'ils aient osé ne pas nous appeler pour ce fichu verdict !, lança-t-elle en guise de salutation.

\- Nous nous excusons pour le retard, déclara Mulan. Nous étions encore au restaurant lorsque l'on a appris que l'heure était avancée.

\- J'espère que cette vieille piquée va rendre son dernier soupir derrière les barreaux. » marmonna Mamie.

Mulan lui lança un regard de reproche et lança un coup d'œil à Regina. Mamie se rappela alors que la personne qu'ils s'apprêtaient à condamner était ni plus ni moins que la demie-soeur de Regina. Mamie semblait plus âgée depuis la mort d'Emma. Son départ l'avait plus affecté qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

\- « Je suis désolée, fit-elle en posant sa main ridée sur le bras de Regina. Je sais que c'est un membre de votre famille mais je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner de nous avoir pris Emma.

\- Je ne lui pardonnerai jamasi. » souffla Regina.

Mamie caressa le bras de la brune de son pouce, compatissant à sa peine bien que leur douleur soit similaire mais pas identique. Mamie surprit Regina et la prit dans ses bras, forçant la brune à se baisser pour être à sa hauteur. Mamie tapota le dos de cette femme avec tendresse avant de la laisser s'échapper de cette étreinte.

\- « Emma vous aimait beaucoup, assura Mamie.

\- ...Elle l'aimait tout court..., souffla Mulan avant de se pincer les lèvres.

\- Ça, personne ne peut le dire, coupa Regina en se défaisant de Ling.

\- Elle me l'a dit, avoua alors Mulan. Le véritable amour est sacrifice. Je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait expliquer son choix. »

Regina baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Mulan avait raison mais elle avait maintes fois repoussé cette éventualité car elle était trop douloureuse à accepter. Emma laissait un vide, des questions sans réponse et de minces, de si rares, de si précieux souvenirs derrière elle. Henry prit la main de sa mère pour lui apporter son réconfort. Dans sa poche, il y glissa son autre main et en ressorti la Licorne qu'Emma lui avait donné de bon cœur. Il la tendit à sa mère qui hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier.

\- « Le cabinet a perdu un de ses meilleurs éléments, déclara Gold.

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Killian, ajouta Ruby.

\- Maitre Jones est loin d'arriver à la cheville de Maitre Swan, coupa Gold d'un ton sec. Mlle Carrera et M. Phillip ne peuvent rivaliser.

\- Personne ne le peut, de toute manière » commenta Killian sans se vexer le moins du monde.

Regina lui rendit un faible sourire et hocha la tête. La salle se remplissait de nouveau. Le verdict allait bientôt être prononcé. Il avait fallu six longues heures aux jurés pour convenir de la sentence. Ils étaient moins nombreux que pour le procès. Waldo s'assit à côté de Ling, qui elle-même s'était placé à côté de Mulan. Gold et Ruby avaient pris place une rangée derrière, laissant à la famille d'Emma les places les plus proches.

\- « Le juge Hudson est un bon juge, chuchota Ruby à Waldo placé devant elle.

\- Le verdict nous permettra tout juste de tourner la page », marmonna Waldo avec tristesse.

Il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de la tournure des évènements. Pour ce père de substitution qu'Emma avait choisi, la mort de sa fille était un coup porté en plein cœur. Les jurés entrèrent. La famille d'Emma se leva. L'un des jurés alla donner une feuille sur laquelle était écrite le verdict. Le juge mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il déplia la feuille. Il lut :

« Concernant les chefs d'inculpation... Zelena Davis est jugée coupable de complicité dans le kidnapping d'Henry Wood et est condamnée à six ans de prison. »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour contester cette condamnation si légère comparée à ce qu'avait subi Henry. Killian la pria de se taire : ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à présent.

« … coupable de torture mentale sur Henry Wood, continua le juge. Zelena Davis est condamnée à sept ans de prison. »

La condamnation la plus lourde concernait les meurtres des SDF. Bien que Maitre Yvain ait induit le doute, les jurés l'avaient estimée coupable à un certain degré. Si elle n'était pas effectivement derrière le volant, elle n'avait pu ignorer que l'on utilisait son véhicule pour commettre ces crimes. Robin Wood restait donc le suspect idéal pour éviter une condamnation trop sévère. Elle écopait donc de vingt ans de prison ferme pour ces meurtres. Regina repensa alors qu'elle n'était pas reconnue coupable de l'assassinat de Daniel... En l'absence de preuve, il s'agissait de sa parole contre la sienne.

« Concernant le trafic stupéfiants, Zelena Davis est reconnue non-coupable. » poursuivit le juge.

Zelena attrapa le bras de son avocat pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Elle gratifia Regina d'un sourire franc mais la brune cherchait à écouter le dernier verdict qui devait être prononcé.

« Pour l'homicide volontaire de Mlle Emma Swan, Mlle Davis est reconnue non coupable, termina le juge.

Quoi , ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » s'insurgea Waldo en bondissant du banc.

Le juge fit la sourde oreille et ajouta :

« Mlle Davis est reconnue coupable pour l'incitation au suicide d'Emma Swan. Elle est condamnée à un an de prison. »

Zelena tapa une fois dans ses mains, hilare. Ces condamnations ne l'empêcheraient pas de sortir vivante. Elle éclata d'un rire qui raisonna, lugubre et narquois, dans cette pièce au plafond vouté. Regina se surprit alors à souhaiter la voir finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique car la prison enclavait le corps et non l'esprit. Et pour avoir séjourné à Saint-Thomas, elle savait que ce genre d'endroits pouvait s'avérer immoral.

Waldo bondit du banc et jeta son chapeau au sol, outré par le verdict. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, accusant les derniers mots du juge.

Mamie se leva, le bouche tremblante et les yeux luisant de larmes. Mais plus que la tristesse, c'est la colère qui l'affligeait au-delà du supportable.

« Comment peut-être prendre qu'un an de prison pour avoir tué Emma ? Elle aurait pris plus si elle avait tué un chien ! », s'insurgea-t-elle.

Sa voix explosait, grondait au point de presque s'en casser.

« Tài ke pà le ! Gòle ! Jugez-là encore ! Elle mérite de mourir !

Mamie, la cour a rendu son verdict, souffla Mulan d'une petite voix.

Wo cai bù guane ne. Wu chi ! » cracha la vielle dame.

Mulan n'avait plus vu sa grand-mère dans un tel excès de rage depuis l'acquitemment des meurtriers de ses parents. Zelena se retourna et lissa distraitement une de ses mèches rousses. Elle se délectait du verdict et de leur émoi.

\- « Votre Emma s'est donnée la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer, je suis innocente, lança-t-elle.

\- Pisses dans une flaque et regarde-toi dedans !, répliqua Mme Huai avec violence. Zhè shi zhuag chu lài de. Shè shi ni de cuò, insista Mamie.

\- Marmonner dans ta langue ne la fera pas revenir, fit valoir Zelena dans un large sourire hypocrite. »

Mulan essaya de calmer sa grand-mère mais cette dernière ne lâchait pas Zelena Davis du regard et continuait de l'incendier avec hargne. Même Mulan était incapable de traduire certains de ces jurons. Mme Huai repoussait la main de sa petite-fille qui tentait en vain de l'apaiser. Waldo attrapa doucement son bras et la tira doucement, la guidant vers la sortie.

\- « C'est fini, Ling, chuchota Waldo dont les coins de la bouche tombait tristement. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

\- Je l'ai assez vue. » répondit celle-ci avant de le suivre.

Le juge fit un signe de tête aux deux policiers qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Ces derniers s'avancèrent et menottèrent la nouvelle prisonnière. Zelena n'opposa aucune résistance. Henry regarda les policiers refermer les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il croisa par inadvertance le regard de sa tortionnaire maternelle. Le petit garçon demanda à sa mère de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit. Regina enlaça son fils.

\- « Maman, c'est à cause de nous si elle va en prison ?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Non, mon chéri, elle va en prison parce qu'elle a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle aille en prison...

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider. »

Zelena passa une dernière fois devant eux avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Killian lâcha un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux. Cette histoire était enfin finie.

* * *

Killian avait préféré rentrer chez lui. Ruby avait évoqué qu'elle devait se rendre chez sa grand-mère et Mulan avait soufflé qu'elle devait aller chez Fleur. Aussi, la maison mitoyenne n'accueillait que Regina, Waldo et Mamie. Henry avait été couché.

Waldo servit un verre de vin à Regina avant de s'en verser un plus généreux à son intention. Mamie préféra un whisky, plus fort et plus apaisant à son sens. Mamie et Waldo avaient préféré s'asseoir mais Regina effectuait encore les cent pas.

\- « Si nous faisions appel du verdict ?, proposa Regina. Un autre juge pourrait...

\- Non, coupa Waldo. C'est fini. Il faut accepter. Aucune sentence ne sera assez dure.

\- Et ça ne fera pas revenir Emma, appuya Ling en buvant une gorgée ambrée de son verre.

\- Je sais que tu es triste mais nous le sommes tous, reprit l'oncle d'Emma. Faire appel c'est risquer une peine plus légère, ne l'oublie pas. »

Regina termina son verre de vin et le posa sur la petite table basse, juste à côté de l'imposant Fairy Chess qui en occupait une bonne partie. Emma l'avait fait faire dans le but qu'il reste ici. C'est sur cet échiquier qu'elle avait battu Emma.

\- « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle me l'a léguée, dit alors la brune.

\- Elle adore ce jeu et tu y a joué avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle te l'offre, justifia l'oncle.

\- Après avoir pris mon divorce, m'avoir sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique, enquêté sur cette affaire tordue, tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me laisser, c'est ce jeu stupide ?! J'aurais cent fois préféré un mot de sa part !

\- Emma n'est pas très loquace, fit Mamie le regard vague. Elle ne parle que rarement de ce qu'elle ressent... Elle t'aimait et...

\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'entendre de sa bouche ! », cria Regina furieuse.

Dans un geste qui accompagna sa colère, elle souleva le damier de bois. Les pièces roulèrent sur le parquet et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. L'échiquier, quant à lui, heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de s'allonger à plat dans un soupir étouffé. La brune resta quelque instants interdite devant la stupidité de sa triste colère. Cependant, ceci lui permit de poser les yeux sur le dos de l'échiquier, cette face qui n'était pas quadrillé de noir et de blanc. Quelque chose de noir brulait le bois. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une phrase gravé à même l'échiquier. Elle prit le plateau dans ses mains et le porta devant ses yeux afin de pouvoir lire ce qui y était inscrit :

 _Il faut parfois savoir changer de plateau. Si la configuration ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours recommencer la partie. On peut toujours gagner._

 _E. Swan_

Regina passa ses doigts sur son nom. Avant que les larmes ne lui brouillèrent totalement la vue. Elle se baissa pour chercher les pièces. Elle trouva la Reine blanche à ses pieds et débusqua la Licorne immaculée sous la table basse. Elle le retourna pour observer le socle. Emma y avait fait graver autre chose. Sous la Licorne figurait les initiales de l'avocate, sous la Reine, celles de Regina.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant même de les laisser couler. Ce jeu était plus précieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

 **Quatre ans plus tard...**

Il faisait beau. Le parc était animé. Certains enfants jouaient au ballon. Il faisait bon et il n'y avait pas un brin de vent. Les adultes installaient le pic-nique ou bien tentait d'allumer les barbecue mis à leur disposition avec plus ou moins de succès.

« Où est Mamie ? »

Regina se tourna vers Mulan puis chercha elle aussi la vieille dame du regard. Elle tapota distraitement son gobelet en plastique.

\- « Elle est au barbecue, dit-elle finalement.

\- Au barbecue ?, s'étonna Mulan. Mais qui l'a laissée ?

C- 'est elle qui a demandé.

\- Mais elle... »

La réalité devançant les propos de Mulan. Regina vit la vieille dame sortir une bouteille en verre dépourvue d'étiquette qu'elle reconnut aisément. Ce liquide translucide n'était certainement pas de l'eau. Mamie, excédée par la lenteur des flammes, avait pris les choses en main. Des flammes grondantes s'élevèrent alors du barbecue. Mulan accourut en criant. S'en suivi une dispute animée qui amusa grandement les autres new-yorkais venu profiter du soleil. Une autre personne les rejoignit. Fleur Shützen échangea quelques mots avec Mamie avant de passer son bras autour de celui de Mulan avec naturel. La vieille dame oublia alors le barbecue incendié et préféra taquiner sa petite-fille. Didi était calmement assis près de la table, attendant près de la nourriture.

Regina se détourna de la scène et rejoignit Ruby et Killian. Elle les laissa continuer leur conversation sans les interrompre. Ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête tout en poursuivant :

\- « Tatches a envoyé une carte de vœu. On le voit avec sa femme, dit-il en montrant la carte rudimentaire qui contenait une photographie. Il la remercie et lui souhaite une bonne continuation...

\- On va faire comme pour les Pelekai, on va pas leur répondre. Ils n'attendent pas de réponse de toute manière... et je vois pas comment le leur annoncer sans paraître abrupt. »

Killian acquiesça. Regina but une gorgée de son verre. Elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'Emma et d'affaires passées dont elle ne connaitrait sans doute jamais la nature. Les deux amis du cabinet d'avocat évoquèrent ensuite des affaires en cours et Regina ne les écouta plus. Elle cherchait Henry du regard. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était en train de discuter avec Waldo...

Elle les trouva alors, assis autour d'une petite table de pierre. La mosaïque quadrillée de noir et de blanc offrait un échiquier solide. Elle s'approcha dans le dos de son fils. Henry n'avait pas senti sa présence.

\- « Elle était toujours aussi directe ?, demanda Henry.

\- Oh oui, sourit Waldo en s'accoudant sur la table. C'était une sacré bagarreuse aussi.

\- Et elles aimait les échecs ?, s'étonna-t-il. Pourtant ça nécessite de la patience.

\- Elle adorait les échecs parce que c'est carré et logique. C'est prévisible et rassurant. La victoire n'est pas due au hasard. Elle dépend de son talent ou de l'étourderie de l'adversaire. »

Regina croisa les bras. Elle savait qu'Henry parlait souvent d'Emma mais elle ne l'avait encore à présent jamais entendu. Emma Swan était pour lui une énigme qu'il essayait de cerner et du haut de ses onze ans.

Henry avança un Pion d'une case.

\- « Elle jouait comment, Emma ?

\- Elle n'aimait pas sacrifier ses pièces. Elle estimait qu'une pièce était toujours utile, même si ce n'était qu'un Pion. Tu joues un peu comme elle. »

Henry gonfla légèrement le torse, de fierté.

\- « Emma faisait attention à garder sa Reine tout au long de la partie. Elle aimait beaucoup le duo Reine-Cavalier pour mater l'adversaire. Pour ma part, je préfère utiliser les pièces lourdes comme les Tours..., continua Waldo.

\- Mmmh... J'aime beaucoup le Fairy Chess aussi, confia Henry en portant une main à la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour moi, rit l'oncle.

\- Moi j'aime bien quand c'est compliqué. »

Henry sortit la Licorne de sa poche. La pièce était à présent plus petite dans sa main. Il la posa à côté de l'échiquier.

\- « J'aurais bien aimé la connaître.

\- Tu l'as connue, rappela Waldo en faisant glisser un Fou sur sa diagonale. Tu l'as vue.

\- Mais j'étais petit, je me souviens que de la Licorne et... qu'elle m'avait pris la main et qu'elle m'avait rassuré, dit Henry en reculant un Cavalier.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. »

Waldo avança un Pion, ouvrant une brèche. Henry glissa sa Reine au travers de ses défenses. Le jeune garçon observa l'échiquier encore une fois et conclut avec contentement :

\- « Échec et mat.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. Échec par la Reine qui est protégée par le Cavalier. Et j'ai un Fou qui t'empêche de décaler ton Roi en F8.

\- D'accord, reconnut Waldo. Tu es sacrément doué. Tu l'es peut-être même plus que l'était Emma.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je t'assure. »

Waldo se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry.

\- « On a peut-être notre nouveau Bobby Fisher, dit-il à Regina.

\- Ça va j'ai changé de nom une fois, fit Henry en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai... On va manger, Gamin ? Après, je veux ma revanche.

\- D'accord mais je veux jouer au Fairy Chess, exigea le jeune garçon. Tu l'as ramené, Maman ?

\- Oui, il est dans mon sac.

\- Chouette. »

Henry partit se servir un verre de jus de fruit avant de rejoindre ceux qui constituait sa famille. Mamie tenta de servir un petit de baijiu mais Mulan s'y opposa. Fleur fit part de quelques arguments sur l'alcool. Killian évoqua son amour le pour le rhum. Henry ne se priva pas de leur faire part de sa victoire contre Waldo pour recevoir quelques félicitations admiratives de Ruby et Killian.

Waldo leva son verre.

« A la belle victoire de Henry Mills et à cette belle journée. » dit-il.

Henry avait souhaité se défaire du nom de son père et prendre celui de sa mère. Regina ne s'y était pas opposé dans la mesure où ceci reflétait son choix propre. Henry avait grandi mais ce passé houleux continuait parfois de le torturer.

Tous levèrent leurs verres à leur tour et en prirent une gorgée avant de demander à Henry des détail sur sa bataille échiquéenne. Regina ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la disposition ironique du plateau. La Reine Blanche était cerclée de pièces noires bien que protégé par un Cavalier inébranlable et d'autres pièces adjuvantes. Par ailleurs, la Licorne trônait en dehors du plateau, éternelle spectateur de cette bataille. La configuration était telle que la Reine ne pouvait plus bouger, pour le moment du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine partie. Pat ?

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le nom de Zelena « Davis » est la contraction de « David's ». David signifie « celui qui est aimé » et c'est ce que cherche à être Zelena.**

 **Le nom « Underwood » signifie « sous-bois » en anglais. Par extension, je prends ça dans le sens de ce qui est dissimulé. Puis qu'il y ait « wood » fait un petit clin d'oeil à Robin.**

 **Le cimetière Cypress Hills est un véritable cimetière à New-York. Le cyprès est associé au deuil et à la tristesse dès l'Antiquité. C'est aussi une plante que l'on rattache à Hadès, dieu des morts.**

 **Concernant le rêve de Regina et quant à savoir si elle a vraiment revu Emma ou si elle a tout imaginé, c'est libre à l'interprétation. Il est parfois possible de rêver d'informations qu'on « ignore ». La mémoire est un peu une ville en perpétuelle expansion. On oublie rien mais on perd le chemin en mémoire pour accéder à l'information.**

 **Long John Silver est un pirate de** _la Planète au Trésor_ **. La description qui en est faite est celle du Disney.**

 **Delbert Doppler est un personnage de** _la Planète au Trésor_ **.**

 **Pour les peines attribuées à Zelena, je me base sur les lois trouvées sur internet ainsi que des articles de journaux relatant des chefs d'inculpation et des peines. L'incitation au suicide est, depuis récemment punie par la loi.**

 **Concernant le chinois de Mamie : Tài ke pà le ! (c'en est trop) Gòle (ca suffit) Wo cai bù guane ne (je m'en fiche) Wu chi (c'est infame) Zhè shi zhuag chu lài de. (c'est du chiqué). Shè shi ni de cuò (c'est ta faute). J'ai trouvé les traductions sur le site Chine-nouvelle.**

 **Bobby Fisher était un jeune joueur d'échecs, très célèbre. Sa mère s'appelait... Regina x)**

 **Mlle Carrera et M. Phillip du cabinet de Gold sont Saly Carrera de** _Cars_ **et Robert Phillip de** _Enchanted_ **.**

 **Le juge Hudson est le juge et médecin de** _Cars_ **.**

 **Etre « pat » aux échecs est une situation où le Roi n'est pas en échec mais où il ne peut pas bouger sous peine de se mettre en échec.**

 **Voilà, cette fic est maintenant vraiment terminée... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis sur l'épilogue. ^^ Merci de l'avoir lu ! A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
